Moving Beyond
by Aquaria245
Summary: The continuation of Beyond Green Eyes: See of Blaine and Sebastian can find some normalcy while dealing with all the craziness around them. And hopefully with a little help from those closest to them, it'll happen. Seblaine friendship/drama/romance/angst
1. Chapter 1

Moving Beyond

Part 1

Their first two weeks back at Dalton was just what Blaine and Sebastian needed. For the first time since they'd been home their lives had truly been free from Kurt. That was something Blaine was extremely thankful for as he needed to concentrate on school since the classes here at Dalton were harder. He knew he'd be able to do it; it was just the point of getting back in the flow of things again after being away for a year. It was nearing five on Friday evening when Sebastian came walking back into their room from lacrosse practice. "How's the studying going B?" He asked while plopping down on his bed.

"It's going. Definitely better than earlier in the week though. I still don't know how you manage to get all your homework done considering you have lacrosse on top of Warbler rehearsal."

"Before long B, you'll have everything under control."

"I hope so."

"Well, you'll have to if you want to be able to come and watch me play." Blaine looked over at Sebastian who was stretched on his bed in just a pair of lounge shorts. He just shook his head as he didn't even remember Sebastian changing after he walked in.

"So, what do you want to do this weekend?"

"I hadn't really thought about it as I've got to get caught up in French."

"I can help with that."

"Not that way Bas."

"No, seriously, I can help. That is if you want it?"

"I'd love the help! I can't believe how behind I am."

"That's because what you were taking at McKinley was comparable to what you took here your sophomore year. But I have no doubt we'll be able to get you caught up."

"Thank you."

"No problem. But I have one request."

"What is it?" Blaine asked, raising his eyebrow as he looked at Sebastian. "That we do the studying at my place. It's more comfortable and quieter."

"Is that all you have in mind?" Blaine asked while getting out of his chair and going to sit down on the edge of Sebastian's bed.

"Okay, maybe a nice make-out session with my sexy boyfriend crossed my mind."

"Nice. And what would make this make-out session any different from recent ones?" As Blaine asked Sebastian grabbed a hold of Blaine's tie which was loose around his neck and gave it a slight tug so that Blaine came closer. Once Blaine was straddling Sebastian's lap he continued.

"For starters, no interruptions. I swear the guys have radar as someone always seems to knock when we start to really kiss." Sebastian said sweetly as he ran his hands over Blaine's thighs. "I truly missed getting lost in the moment kissing you."

"Me too." Blaine said with a smile as he kept his eyes on Sebastian. "What else?" There was a seductive look in Blaine's eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes, I want to know." This was definitely a side of Blaine that Sebastian loved seeing.

"To be so caught up in the moment and hearing you say you need me. That you need me to touch you. And hearing you moan ever so sweetly when I do." Sebastian heard Blaine audibly gulp and felt him shift above him. "Do you want me to continue?"

"Let's get out of here. Just give me a chance to change." Blaine then leaned down and kissed Sebastian quickly on the lips before hopping off of him and going to change.

"You don't have to put anything on for my account." Sebastian said as he sat up and saw Blaine standing there in just his boxer briefs.

"I know, but I need to put some clothes on to get out of here and to the parking lot."

"Okay, you've got a point there." Sebastian then watched as Blaine got dressed while he did as well. It wasn't what he expected as Blaine put on a pair of jeans, t-shirt and hooded sweatshirt. "I don't think I've ever really seen you this casual."

"It happens. Plus what's the point of dressing up when we're just going to your house to lounge about for the weekend." Blaine then grabbed his backpack out of the closet to throw a change of clothes into. "Are we going to go out at all this weekend? Like to eat or anything?"

"Only if you want to." Hearing that, Blaine grabbed one nicer outfit just in case they decided to go out. "Do you have everything?" Sebastian asked as Blaine was closing his backpack.

"No, thanks for the reminder." Blaine then grabbed his French book off his desk as Sebastian grabbed his backpack.

"That's it?"

"Yep. Got the rest of it done while you were at practice."

"You're definitely much closer to getting a handle on all this again than you thought. Ready to go?" Blaine nodded. "Let's blow this joint." And with that they headed out of their room. On their way to Sebastian's car they ran into Nick and Jeff.

"And just where are the two of you going?" Nick asked noticing they both had bags in hand.

"Home." Sebastian replied. "Need to slowly break back in to being here all the time."

"And that's all it is, right Seb?"

"Fine, is it really a crime that Blaine and I would like to spend some time alone together without constantly being interrupted?"

"Nope. I just wanted to hear you say it." Blaine and Sebastian looked at each other and shook their heads. "So, do you guys have anything special planned?"

"Not really. I'm still trying to get used to being back. Bit more homework here than at McKinley. And I have a bit of catching up to do."

"Well, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask." Jeff told him. "And by the way Blaine, its great having you back. And it's not just because you keep Seb here in line."

"Thank Jeff."

"Anytime Seb."

"Now, I hate to be a buzz kill but, do you guys really think it's a wise idea to leave after what happened just before you got back?" Nick asked as he and Jeff walked with them to Sebastian's car.

"I think we'll be good as we're going to Bas's house and not mine." Blaine replied while tossing his bag into the car after Sebastian put the top down.

"Okay, but if you guys need us, you know we'll be right there."

"Got it!" Blaine replied before getting in the car.

"And guys, if anything comes up this weekend we'll give you a call. But otherwise, see you Sunday night!" Sebastian and Blaine then called out their goodbyes as Sebastian pulled out of the parking lot. "Here's hoping they actually get a quiet weekend."

"No kidding!" Jeff replied before they headed for his car to go and get something to eat.

Taking advantage of the long open road leaving Dalton, Sebastian sped up a bit, but nothing too crazy as he wasn't quite sure how Blaine would react. Nothing beat the feeling of the wind in his hair on an open road, he loved feeling so free. As they drove down the road he couldn't help glance over at Blaine and see the smile on his face, he was clearly enjoying himself.

"So B, are you all set to listen to auditions on Monday?"

"Not really. I heard some of the "hopefuls" rehearsing the other day and it sounded like nails on a chalk board."

"Really, that bad?"

"Painful. Thankfully there are only technically two open spots."

"That's because you're back."

"I was thinking though, with as many seniors as there are in the group this year it might be an idea to start like a feeder program."

"Like, beginner Warblers or something."

"Something like that. That way they'll have a better grasp of what they're getting into and it'll keep the high standard we have in place."

"Not a bad idea actually. You might want to actually call Thad or Dave when we get to the house and tell them about it. The sooner we'd get started on something like that the better."

"Will do." Just as Blaine answered, he felt Sebastian slow down even more than he had when they'd entered his development. "What is it Bas?"

"There are lights on at the house."

"Could your Dad be home?"

"No. I talked to him a couple of days ago and he was heading to Venice on business."

"Do you want me to call the police?" Blaine asked as he took his phone out of his pocket.

"No, the alarm would've gone off. And there are way too many lights on for a break-in. Maybe the maid is there late today." Sebastian just shook his head and slowly waited for the gate to open on the driveway before pulling in and parking out front next to another car that he didn't recognize. As he grabbed his backpack out of the backseat Blaine did the same and followed him up to the door.

"Are you sure you want to do this Bas?"

"Yes. I want to know who the hell is in my home." When he put his key in the lock and it didn't click his curiosity was peaked. And when they walked in it grew even more as the house actually had a homey vibe to it which it never had.

"Well, look who we have here. Shouldn't you boys be at school?"

"Cooper!" Blaine yelled as he dropped his bag at the door and went to give his brother a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Sebastian asked as he walked up to the brothers who were still hugging. "I told Blaine here I'd be coming to town, didn't he tell you?"

"I just…sorry. I just didn't expect to see you. How are you? How's Lexi?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself, she's in the kitchen?" Hearing that, Sebastian gave Cooper a quick hug before running off for the kitchen. "So, how are things going Blaine?" Cooper asked as he waited while Blaine moved his bag out of the middle of the floor.

"They're going." There was something off about Blaine's voice so Cooper placed his hands on Blaine's shoulders.

"Talk to me. Is everything okay between…"

"Oh yeah. Things are fine with me and Bas."

"I figured as much considering your both here and probably weren't….oh my, did our arrival…"

"No!" The manner in which Blaine responded caused both brothers to laugh. "Nothing like that. And by the way, thank for the little gift."

"You're welcome!" The smile on Cooper's face was priceless. "Now since things are fine with you and Bas, what is it…school?"

"School's fine. Slowly getting back in the flow of things again."

"So since it's not your love life or school that could mean only one thing, what the else has Kurt done since we last spoke?"

"How much time do you have?" Cooper then wrapped his arm around Blaine's shoulders and started to guide him to the kitchen.

"If that's the case, I better get my glass of wine."

When they walked into the kitchen Lexi and Sebastian were in the middle of a conversation, in French. "Guess it must be serious." Cooper told Blaine before clearing his throat to announce their presence.

"Blaine, how are you?" Lexi said as she walked out from behind the island to give him a hug. She'd just about gotten to where he and Cooper were standing when she noticed his eyes. They were staring at her now visible baby bump. "Your reaction was a lot like Bas's here." She said before giving him a hug. As she let him go he couldn't help notice the once over she gave him.

"What was that about?" Cooper asked as she walked back towards Sebastian.

"Just making sure he was in one piece after what Bas told me."

"I told you he was fine."

"I know, but you could've just as easily been trying not to stress me out." As she spoke Cooper grabbed his glass of wine off the island and took a drink.

"It's time you and I had that conversation. Lex, how much time do we have till dinner's ready?"

"About an hour, why?" Just then Sebastian placed his hand over his sister's.

"Blaine and I are going to go and catch up." She then watched as Cooper poured more wine into his glass before heading for the living room with Blaine.

"Bas, what the hell is going on?" Sebastian sighed and looked up at his sister. "I know that look on Cooper's face and it basically said we're going to talk and it's serious."

"Please Lexi, calm down. It's not good for you or the baby." The concern and care in Sebastian's eyes helped calm her down a bit. "Why don't we just wait for them to return before we talk about what's been going on, okay?" After she nodded, Sebastian guided her over to the seat next to him. "So in the meantime, why don't you tell me about honeymoon, minus the sordid details of course?"

Once they were in the living room they both sat on the couch so that they were facing each other. "Tell me everything little brother."

"Where do you want me to begin?"

"The beginning."

"But that started in New York and you know most of that."

"Fine, start from when you got back home and I don't care if I've already heard part of it. And don't leave anything out."

The more Blaine spoke, the more often Cooper ran his hand through his hair and over his neck. He was doing everything possible to let Blaine finish before saying anything. But it was getting harder and harder as he felt his anger build. When Blaine finished telling Cooper about the last instance before they left for school, he just looked at his brother and waited for him to say something. He could tell Cooper was about to burst. It wasn't till after he took a sip of his wine did Cooper speak.

"Is he fucking nuts?" Blaine couldn't help but laugh at Cooper's reaction.

"I've asked myself that quite a few times. On Sunday I was really afraid I was going to have to get ahold of you and Lexi to bail Bas out."

"I can't believe you were able to stop him. I think he's passed a few of my exes on the crazy list. But yet to crack the top five."

"I don't know if I should be happy or scared."

"Be thankful. So you really haven't heard from him since then?"

"No. I don't know if it's because he's finally accepted that we're done and I'm with Bas or"

"He's planning something crazier."

"Exactly. And honestly Coop, I wish he'd just go after me and leave Bas alone. I know he doesn't like him, but none of this is his fault."

"But from what you told me regardless of how many times you've told him nothing happened between you and Bas prior to your break-up he doesn't believe it."

"How do I fix this Coop? I can't stand seeing Bas getting hurt because of me." At that moment Cooper took Blaine into his arms and just held him as the tears began to flow from both of them.

"I'll do everything I can to help you fix this Blaine."

Lexi had just rounded the corner when she stopped in her tracks when she saw her husband holding his brother almost protectively on the couch. She was just about to turn around when Cooper turned his head. "Dinner's ready whenever you are." She said softly to which Cooper nodded and she headed back to the kitchen.

"Blaine and Coop coming?" Sebastian asked as he finished setting the table.

"Yea, but I…" Just then Blaine and Cooper came walking into the kitchen, both of their eyes a bit puffy.

"Smells great Lexi." Blaine told her before taking a seat next to Sebastian.

"Thank you. So Bas told me you two are roommates. How convenient."

"I know, right. But I told her we had nothing to do with it, right B; it was all the guys doing."

"He's telling the truth Lexi. They thought it would be better since we're doing all the music arranging for the Warblers this year."

"Okay. So how's school going? Bas said you're having some problems in French class."

"You've never had problems before Blaine." Cooper said to him.

"It's not really a problem, it's just…I'm behind because of my year at McKinley."

"Well, I know Bas has offered to help, but if you want I can as well."

"Thank you. So, how long are you two sticking around?" Blaine asked before taking another bite of lasagna.

"About two weeks, right Coop?"

"Sounds about right. So what are the two of you doing here as you never answered when I asked earlier?"

"We just needed to get out of the dorm, that's all." Sebastian replied. "Hard to stay there all weekend, especially in the beginning as it's still pretty quiet. I actually do this quite often actually at least when lacrosse season isn't in full gear. I prefer sleeping here when I can, better for my back."

"And speaking of sleeping, just where are you two sleeping tonight?" Lexi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My room." Sebastian replied without skipping a beat as Blaine just smiled. "Is that a problem for you sis?" Cooper just nudged Blaine as the two started to banter.

"No, why should it be."

"Just checking. And Coop, thanks again for the gifts. Blaine and I have put them to good use." Cooper just froze as he was about to have more of his wine. "Just kidding man. We haven't touched the stuff…yet." Blaine couldn't help laugh at what Sebastian had just done to his brother.

"You okay Coop?" Blaine asked with a smile.

"I will be. Just give me a minute."

"What are they talking about Coop?"

"Nothing hun." The look in his eyes let both Blaine and Sebastian know not to say anything. "Dinner is really amazing. You outdid yourself."

"Cooper."

"I think that's our cue to leave B." Sebastian said as he looked across at Cooper who was just shaking his head.

"Yea, you two go. I'll clean up. And B, we still have some things to talk about, okay?"

"Got it."

After the boys got up for the table and left the room Lexi turned her chair to face Cooper. "Care to tell me what that was about?"

"I just sent them some stuff in good fun, that's all."

"Like?"

"Let's leave that between me and them." Cooper than flashed a smile at Lexi that that quickly softened her exterior.

"Okay, I'll leave it. But are you going to tell me what's going on with them?"

"They've definitely had their hands full since they got back here. Now I just need to come up with a way to help them through it."

"Anything I can do?"

"As of right now, no. But if I need your help, I'll let you know."


	2. Chapter 2

Moving Beyond

Part 2

"Morning boys." Her voice startled them enough to make both Blaine and Sebastian jump apart from their kiss. "Getting an early start I see."

"Cute. Morning to you too sis." Sebastian said as he repositioned himself on the couch.

"By chance do either of you know where Cooper is?"

"He went out early." Blaine replied, before grabbing his French book off the table. "Said he'd be back later."

"Figures." There was a slight sound of frustration in her voice.

"Don't worry; we're going to take you to return the rental."

"Thanks, but the three of us won't really fit in Bas's car though."

"That's why I let Coop take mine." Sebastian told his sister with a smile. "He made sure you were covered before he left."

"Did he say where he was going?"

"Nope. Just that he had something to take care of and he'd be back later."

"Alright. Well, I'm going to go and get dressed so we can go. Don't get too caught up in studying." The smirk on her face made Blaine laugh as it was like seeing a female version of Sebastian.

This morning wasn't exactly what Cooper had imagined when he and Lexi came back to town, he thought to himself as he sat at a corner table in the Lima Bean. He had paid close enough attention over the past few months to know that Kurt never missed getting his morning coffee each day at the Lima Bean. He was almost done with his second cup when Kurt came strolling in. "About fucking time." He thought to himself.

Kurt was just about done fixing up his coffee when he spotted Cooper. "And just what are you doing in town?" He said as he approached Cooper's table.

"I came to see my brother." Just then Cooper pushed the chair opposite him out with his foot. "Have a seat Kurt." Kurt then glanced down at Cooper's hand which was on the table and spotted his wedding ring.

"Guess the guys were telling the truth, you really did get married. So, how is the ice queen?"

"Her name is Lexi, Kurt. Knock it off with the insults."

"I should've known she was related to him considering the bitch she was to me over the phone." Cooper then slammed his fist on the table startling those around them.

"Enough with the name calling Kurt." Cooper gritted out through his teeth. "How can you say these things about her when you don't even know her?"

"I know enough. She's related to Smythe. And speaking of them, did queenie take your name or are you now a Smythe too?"

"She took mine as a matter of fact. Listening to you now I have no clue what my brother ever saw in you. I can't see Blaine getting involved with someone so callous."

"That's rich considering who he's dating. From what I can see you've both been snowed. You and Blaine both think the Smythe siblings are perfect when they are far from it."

"You've got to be one of the most judgmental people I've ever met and that's saying a lot."

"Give me some credit Cooper. If it wasn't for me, you and Blaine wouldn't be as close as you now are. I was the one that encouraged him to fix his relationship with you."

"And I appreciate that Kurt, more than you'll possibly ever know."

"Well, if you want to make it up to me, tell Blaine to dump the evil prince and give me another chance."'

"I can't do that Kurt. Blaine's happy."

"Doubt it."

"For someone who said they loved my brother, you really don't know him very well. He's the happiest he's been in a long time. Even our parents can see that."

"Blaine was happy with me."

"Maybe at one time, but obviously he wasn't any longer since he broke up with you."

"Well, if he wasn't in New York with you he never would've dumped me as the meerkat would've been now where around to push him in that direction."

"Bas had nothing to do with Blaine breaking up with you. Hell, he even told Blaine when he was considering it to at least wait till he got home to do it in person."

"That's because he loved that fact that they were messing around behind my back."

"You need to stop blaming Bas and take a good look at yourself Kurt. You're the one that drove my brother away. And the way you've been acting since, you've basically ruined any chance of even being friends with Blaine again."

"I've done nothing wrong." Cooper laughed loudly at the comment.

"What a crock! Do I need to remind you of all you've done just since they've been home? You're damn lucky that Blaine stopped Bas from punching you a couple of weeks ago or you'd have been hurting."

"He stopped him because he still cares about me."

"Not quite Kurt. Blaine stopped him because he didn't want Bas to get arrested. And I think he made the right choice as I totally see you as the type of person that would've called the cops on him. Even though he would've had all the right in the world to do it considering you hit him first with a cheap shot."

"There was nothing cheap about it."

"He was walking away Kurt. It was a cheap shot. And just what were you trying to prove anyhow?"

"He needs to pay for taking Blaine from me."

"Bas didn't take anything from you. And as of right now, the only person you're hurting with your actions are Blaine."

"Soon enough he'll see that Smythe isn't right for him and will be coming back to me."

"Dude, you're delusional. There is no way my brother is ever going back to you."

"We'll see."

"This is pointless. I'd really hoped that you'd listen to reason, but I guessed wrong." Cooper said as he got up from the table. "But do me favor. If you ever really cared about my brother, leave him and Bas alone."

Kurt watched as Cooper walked out of the Lima Bean and got into his a car. He was just about out of the parking lot when Kurt got up to leave as well. "If he thinks I'm going to leave Blaine alone, he's got another thing coming."

"Morning Kurt." Tina said as she and Sugar walked into the Lima Bean. "Was I seeing things or was that Blaine's brother that just pulled out?"

"Morning ladies. And yes, that was Cooper. He's here to see Blaine. Now if you could excuse me, I was just leaving." As he quickly said goodbye, Tina just looked at Sugar.

"That has to be one of the strangest meetings I've ever had with Kurt."

"He's been acting weird ever since Blaine dumped him."

"Very true"

By the time Cooper got back to the house the only thing he wanted to do was relax and spend the day with everyone as he was fried after his encounter with Kurt. Now he knew why going back to school was so good for them. "I'm back." He called out after closing the door behind him. When he didn't hear anything he took a deep breath. "Ah, they must be in the kitchen." He thought to himself as the smell of baked goods was in the air.

"Hey Coop!" Blaine said as he looked up from his French book. "Did you get what you wanted done?"

"Somewhat." He replied before grabbing a cookie off the cooling rack. "Looks like you guys didn't miss me too much."

"Of course we missed you." Lexi told him before leaning over to give him a kiss.

"Must say, I didn't expect to see you two studying though. It is Saturday you know."

"We know. But, we figured now was a good time to try and get B here caught up. With Lexi and I both around you know."

"Don't let them fool you Coop. That's only part of the reason." Cooper then grabbed another cookie. "You're as bad as they are. So, are you going to tell me where you were?"

"Later." Blaine and Sebastian both looked at him after his answer, hoping he'd say more but he never did. "So, when you guys are done studying, what are your plans for today?" The boys both just looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"We hadn't really thought about it. I think we're just winging it." Sebastian replied while flipping his pen through his fingers. "What about you B, any ideas?"

"Not really." The two exchanged another glance and just looked back down at their books.

"I think we interrupted their weekend." Cooper said as he wrapped his arms around Lexi from behind, resting his hands on her stomach.

"I've already done that." She said with a laugh which got Blaine and Sebastian's attention. "What, it's true?"

"Awww, did she catch the two of you kissing or something more compromising?" The look the two shared answered Cooper's question. "This is going to sound strange, but I'm glad you two aren't letting what's happened since you've been back get between you." There was a sincerity in Cooper's eyes that neither boy was expecting.

"Me either." Blaine replied while closing up his book. "I think it's time we take a break, what do you think Bas?"

"Sounds good to me. Do you need us to get our stuff out of here sis or are we good?"

"You can leave it." After they walked out of the room Lexi turned in Cooper's arms. "Care to tell me what all that was about?"

"It's just…Kurt hasn't made it easy on them since they've been back. Actually, he's caused them a lot of grief. So much so, that this morning I went to go and talk with Kurt."

"Cooper."

"I didn't do anything stupid Lex. And for the most part I kept my cool, except when he insulted you."

"Lovely. So what happened?"

"In short, Kurt's delusional. He truly thinks that Blaine's going to go back to him. Which is crazy considering the hell he's put them through."

"I think it's time you fill me in on everything as it's clear Bas left out quite a bit."

Wanting some time to themselves Blaine and Sebastian headed up to Sebastian's room. "You okay B?" Sebastian asked as he closed the door while Blaine collapsed on his bed.

"For the most part, yes. Do you have any idea where Cooper went this morning?"

"Not a clue." He replied before sitting down next to where Blaine laid.

"I just thought he might've said something to you when you were giving him your keys this morning, that's all."

"The only thing we talked about was whether or not he could drive stick."

"Oh."

"If it's something he wants us to know about he'll tell us, you know that." Sebastian told him as he leaned back. "Not quite the weekend we were thinking of, is it?"

"Honestly, it's fine Bas. The only difference them being here makes is we need to be more aware of our surroundings."

"What, you didn't like getting caught by my sister this morning?"

"It could've been worse."

"True. Oh, and we might need to watch our volume. You know, if we get carried away." Both of them laughed a bit. As Blaine was still staring up at the ceiling Sebastian rolled over onto his side so that he was looking at Blaine. "Are you going to really tell me what's going on in your head or are you going to keep me guessing?"

"You're going to think it's silly."

"Nothing you could say would I think is silly." He replied before taking Blaine's hand in his. "So what is it?"

"I'm afraid that Kurt's going to hurt you again."

"He can't hurt me B."

"But he has."

"That was nothing. I've been hurt worse playing lacrosse."

"But what he did to you was because of me."

"No, it wasn't because of you. He did it because he hates me. And now that we're together he just couldn't stop himself. I don't blame you one bit. Look at me B." Once Blaine rolled over to look at him, Sebastian continued. "It's like we said that night, there's nothing he can do that can come between us."

"You're right. I just hate seeing you getting hurt." Sebastian leaned over just enough and gently pressed his lips against Blaine's, kissing him softly. As Sebastian pulled back, Blaine's eyes fluttered open. "Now it's my turn. What is it Bas?"

"What makes you think something is wrong?" Sebastian said as he ran his fingers through Blaine's curls.

"I never said anything was wrong. Just curious as to what you're thinking about."

"Honestly, sometimes I still can't believe you're with me. Like it's too good to be true."

"I'm definitely here and there's no one else I'd rather be with." The next thing Blaine felt was Sebastian's lips on his again and being pushed onto his back. It wasn't long till he felt Sebastian's tongue brush across his lips which instantly parted. This kiss wasn't soft, but it wasn't a hurried frenzy. As their tongues and mouths dance Sebastian ran his hand down Blaine's side to his hip. It was then Sebastian felt Blaine's arms wrap around him and pull him closer till he was lying about him.

There was something different about this kiss as it seemed to have all of their attention. Normally their hands were busy exploring the other, but this time it was all about the kiss. When Sebastian finally pulled back both of their eyes fluttered open. Their lips were swollen and wet while their eyes were dark with just faint hints of green or hazel present.

It was as though was time was standing still as they just looked into each other's eyes. Without either of them saying anything, they both knew that the kiss was different from anything they'd ever done. "Bas." Blaine's voice was soft and almost luring as he spoke.

"Yea B." Sebastian's voice was raspy as he responded.

Both seemed at a loss for words as they could barely speak more than a couple at a time. Something definitely occurred during the kiss that neither could quite place. What they were both feeling was something neither had ever felt before. When Blaine leaned up to kiss Sebastian again he felt Sebastian's body relax against his. Just as Blaine tugged on the bottom of Sebastian's shirt they heard a knock at the door.

"You're kidding me, right?" Sebastian mumbled after they broke their kiss. "They better have a damn good reason for bother us."

"We could ignore them." The mischievous grin on Blaine's face was doing a number on Sebastian. As there was another knock at the door Sebastian couldn't take his eyes off of Blaine who was licking his lips slowly.

"Okay, I get that you two are preoccupied doing something. But just so you know, Coop and I are heading over to the Anderson's home as the alarm went off. And please, if you…go there, be smart."

"Did your sister just imply that…"

"Yea, I think she did." They both laughed a bit, but then Blaine's face changed.

"Wait a minute. Did she say she and Coop were going to our house cause the alarm went off?"

"I think she did." Sebastian replied as he moved off of Blaine and sat down beside him while he sat up. "Do you want to go?"

"As much as I'd rather continue what we were doing, we probably should."

About five minutes after Lexi and Cooper arrived at the Anderson home Blaine and Sebastian did as well and were surprised to see multiple squad cars out front. "This looks like a lot more than just the alarm going off." Sebastian said as he pulled in behind Cooper. When they got out of the car Lexi turned around after hearing the car doors and was a bit surprised to see them.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"After what you said, what did you expect us to do?" Blaine said as he walked up to his brother who looked to be waiting for an officer.

"How did you get here so quick Bas? Weren't…"

"You really don't want to know. And no, we weren't. It was just a serious make-out session, that's all."

"What's going on Coop?"

"Don't know yet. After we got here, I was just told to wait after they took my house key."

"Have you talked to Mom and Dad?"

"Yes, that's how I found out. The alarm company called Dad who had Mom call me while he was still on the phone with them. If I wasn't in town they were going to call you. Speaking of you, I didn't expect to see you here. Lexi…"

"Misunderstanding."

As the brother's talked Lexi and Sebastian walked up to them. "Have they told you anything yet Coop?" Lexi asked as she took Cooper's hand.

"Nothing." Just then an officer approached.

"Mr. Anderson I'm going to need you to check and see if anything was taken."

"Are you saying someone got into the house?" Blaine asked.

"And you are?"

"Sorry officer. This is my brother Blaine, he actually still lives at home when he's not at school."

"Which school son?"

"Dalton Academy."

"Impressive. As of right now, we're still unsure. The alarm was sounded after a window was broken on the second floor."

"Can you show us which one?" Cooper asked.

"Follow me."

Once they rounded the back of the house it was easy to spot the broken window. "That's one of the windows in my room Coop."

"Since that is the case Blaine, would come with me please and I'll have an officer take you up. That way you can see if anything is missing." As Blaine and the officer walked away Sebastian muttered under his breath which caused Cooper to turn around.

"Talk to me Bas."

"This wasn't random Coop. Who breaks into a house from a second story window? If someone unknown was breaking in, they would've done it downstairs."

"You don't think…"

"I wouldn't put it passed him. And of all rooms, Blaine's is the one with the broken window."

"Come on Bas, that's a little crazy." Lexi told her brother.

"Well, he's been acting crazy. But let me make a call to check on some things, then we'll know if I'm paranoid or not." The next thing they knew Sebastian was walking away from them on his phone. It was about ten minutes later when Sebastian came back to them. "I'd venture a good guess it was him."

"Why?"

"Nick said Kurt showed up at Dalton early this morning looking for Blaine. Woke a bunch of the guys up and was really unhappy upon being told that Blaine went home for the weekend."

"How early?"

"Around seven."

"That bastard. He went looking for Blaine before I even saw him this morning."

"What are you talking about Coop?" Sebastian asked.

"When I went out this morning, it was to find Kurt to try and convince him to leave you and Blaine alone. Yet, he acted like he wasn't bothering you guys at all. But he'd just been at Dalton earlier looking for Blaine."

"Do you think if you asked someone would take me to Blaine?" Sebastian asked Cooper.

"Why don't you want to wait till he gets down here?"

"Because if Kurt actually got into his room, it might not be obvious stuff that's missing. Coop, I was here the entire week before we went back to school. I've got a pretty good memory of what was in B's room."

"Okay, I'll ask. But I can't promise anything."

"That's fine.

But before Cooper had a chance to do anything, Blaine and an officer were walking out of the house. "Mr. Anderson, I need to speak with you and your brother."

"You can say anything you want in front of them. This is my wife and my brother's boyfriend."

"How long have your parents been gone?"

"About three weeks, right Blaine." To which Blaine nodded.

"But according to your neighbors there were people here just a couple of weeks ago."

"That would've been me." Blaine told the officer. "I came home after my brother's wedding while my parents went on a business trip."

"Officer, did whoever did this get into the house?"

"As far as we can tell, no. Now if you could excuse me, I'm going to see how much longer till you'll be allowed in the house.

After the officer left, Cooper started to walk around the backyard. Figured he needed to try and get his mind off of what was happening at the moment. "Mom and Dad did a great job back here."

"You should see it on." Blaine said with a smile. "I'll show you after everyone leaves."

"I take it you guys took advantage of it when you got home."

"Are you accusing me of throwing a party Cooper?" Blaine flashed a look of innocence at his brother.

"No. But I hope you did or we just might have to check your DNA. As I'm pretty sure Mom and Dad wanted a great party spot."

"Yes, we christened the backyard."

"Hey Coop, why didn't you introduce me as Lexi's brother versus what you did?"

"It's true isn't it? Just because you're my wife's brother doesn't diminish the fact that you're also my brother's boyfriend. And technically, that's more important. You two are happy so why hide it. If someone is small minded enough that it bothers them, well, sucks for them. Love is love regardless."

"So Blaine how was your room?" Lexi asked.

"Obviously there is glass on the floor."

"Is anything missing?"

"Not that I could tell. But it's kind of hard to get a good look with an officer basically looking over your shoulder."

"Once we're allowed in you can get a better look." Cooper told him. In the meantime, the four of them took a seat and waited to be allowed into the home.


	3. Chapter 3

Moving Beyond

Part 3

After checking the entire house, it was pretty clear nothing was missing and that nobody had gotten in. "Before we leave Mr. Anderson, do you know of anyone that might have a reason for doing this?" Cooper glanced over at Blaine who was sitting with Sebastian.

"I don't really know as I don't live here anymore. I'm just in town visiting. Blaine?" Blaine just looked at Cooper as Sebastian gave his hand a squeeze.

"Not that I can think of right now."

"Alright, but if you think of anything, please give me a call." The officer then handed Blaine his card as well. "We'll be in touch if we find out anything." Lexi then walked the officer to the door while Cooper walked over to Blaine and Sebastian.

"Why didn't you say anything Blaine?"

"Because I just want this to fucking end Coop! If I go accusing Kurt, this mess is just going to get worse. And frankly, we have no clue who did it. The only thing I want now is for my life to go back to being somewhat normal. Is that too much to ask for?"

"Not at all Blaine." Cooper said as he took Blaine's other hand. "I'll just tell Dad to call the insurance company and get someone over here to fix your window."

"Thank you."

"Can I say something?" Lexi asked as she waked back into the kitchen, Cooper nodded. "With everything that's happened, would you boys do me a favor?"

"What is it sis?"

"Whenever you're going to leave Dalton for the weekend make sure one of your friends knows where you'll be."

"We can do that Lexi." Blaine told her as Sebastian nodded in agreement.

"Since all of this is basically done now, why don't the two of you go back to the house?" Cooper told them. "I just want to give Mom and Dad a call first and fill them in. We'll see you two later." Blaine and Sebastian just looked at each other and got up.

"Are you sure Coop?"

"Yea, I've got everything under control." As the boys walked out of the house Cooper looked over at Lexi. "What are you thinking?"

"Are you going to be here for a while?"

"Yes, why?"

"There's something I need to do."

"Like what?"

"I'm going over to Dalton."

"Okay."

"You're not going to ask why?"

"I think I know. Good luck and I'll be here when you get back."

"I love you Cooper."

"I love you too."

When Lexi pulled up to Dalton she was surprised to find a line of cars waiting to get through the front gate. But then she realized it was still the beginning of the year and lots of parents were probably stopping by to drop things off that the boys had forgotten. After getting through she headed for the parking lot near the main building which was a bit quieter. As she walked into the building she couldn't help feel a bit self-conscious as felt like she was being stared at.

"Good afternoon Miss, may I help you?" An older gentleman asked as he approached.

"Afternoon. I'm looking for the main office."

"That would be just down this hallway, first door on your right."

"Thank you."

The office was exactly where the gentleman had told her. "Hello Miss, may I help you?"

"Yes, I'm Alexis Smythe, Sebastian Smythe's sister." She figured this was easier than trying to explain why all her idea wouldn't match her new name. Even though she was sure they'd understand.

"What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if there was a way to make it so someone isn't allowed onto campus."

"Yes there is Miss Smythe. Is Sebastian having problems with someone? Do we need to call the authorities?"

"No need to involve the authorities. But I'd appreciate it if a certain individual was no longer allowed on campus. Will that be a problem if he was formerly enrolled?"

"No. All we'll need is for you to fill out this form. And we'll be sure it's given to the gate and that person will no longer be allowed on campus."

"Thank you."

As Lexi was walking down the hall towards the parking lot she stopped in her tracks after what she thought was someone calling her name. She had just begun walking again when she heard it again. At that point she could actually hear footsteps quickly approaching. "We were hoping you heard us." Jeff yelled out after she stopped again.

"Hi Jeff. Nick. How are you?"

"Good. Must say you're one of the last people we expected to see here. But I'm glad that you are." Nick told her.

"Why, what's up?"

"Have you talked to Seb today?"

"I actually just left him, why?"

"Did he tell you what happened this morning? You know about Kurt showing up looking for Blaine?"

"Yes, and that's actually why I'm here. I just filled out some paperwork to keep Kurt off campus." No sooner did she finish, did Jeff and Nick both start to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"We all did the same thing early this morning."

"Who is all?"

"The Warblers." Nick replied.

"He pissed us all off with the early wake up this morning. He was totally banging on their door this morning. We're on one side of them and Dave and Thad are across the hall."

"And when he started yelling to "wake" Blaine up he woke up the rest of the hall."

"None of us were happy about it, especially Thad as it was one of his few mornings to sleep."

"It was rather amusing watching him slam Kurt up against the wall and scream at him. We don't think Kurt expected it to happen." Jeff added.

"Did you tell Bas all this?"

"No, just that Kurt showed up. He seemed to be in a hurry when he called."

"Do you mind if I fill Bas and Blaine in?"

"Go right ahead." Nick replied. "Can I ask you something, and feel free to hit me if I'm wrong?"

"What is it you'd like to know?"

"Are you pregnant?" Lexi couldn't help giggle at the hesitation in Nick's voice.

"Can't get anything passed you boys, can I?"

"Wait, you are?" Jeff exclaimed.

"Look at her belly Jeff. That wasn't there when they got married."

"That's so cool! Congratulations!

"Now, I need to get going or Cooper's going to wonder what's taking me so long. And boys, thanks for looking after Blaine and Bas."

By the time Lexi and Cooper got back to the Smythe home, Blaine and Sebastian were curled up on the couch watching a football game. "Have an eventful time at Dalton." Sebastian said as they appeared in the doorway.

"How'd you know?" Lexi asked as she and Cooper sat down.

"About an hour or so ago both mine and Blaine's phones blew up with congratulatory texts."

"Safe to say our friends are thrilled." Blaine added.

"But why were you there is what we'd like to know?"

"I went to see if there was a way to stop Kurt from being allowed on campus."

"And?"

"It's done. But I really didn't need to do it though."

"Why?" Blaine asked.

"The Warblers all did the same thing this morning. Kurt really pissed them off this morning when he woke them up."

"What are you talking about?" It was safe to say as of that moment Blaine's attention was no longer on the game he and Sebastian were watching.

"Kurt showed up at Dalton this morning looking for you Blaine. He pounded on your door and yelled to try and wake you. And in the process, he pissed off everyone around you, especially Thad who threw him up against the wall. And basically gave him a verbal beat down." The latter bit caused both of the boys to laugh.

"I almost wish we were there to see Thad do that to him." Sebastian said.

"No kidding. Wonder why he was so pissed?"

"That would be because no lacrosse run this morning so he was actually able to sleep in for once and Kurt woke him."

"Now it makes sense. I've got to say, it's nice knowing he can't show up on a whim now. I can only imagine what his face is going to look like next time he tries."

"He'll be pissed. Wish I could be there when it happens."

Needless to say, after everything that had happened that day, none of them wanted to do anything. So the rest of the afternoon was spent in front of the television watching football. It wasn't till Lexi started to get hungry that they decided that they should probably get something to eat. The boys would've been content with just a big bowl of popcorn, but that wasn't going to quite cut it for Lexi. "It's times like this, I miss the city. We could order just about anything." Cooper said as they tried to figure out what to do.

Finally Blaine and Sebastian told them they'd go and pick something up. "Are you sure you boys don't mind?" Lexi asked as they put their shoes back on.

"Positive." Sebastian replied. "Do you guys have any preference or should we surprise you?'

"Anything but pizza." Lexi replied. "I've been spoiled living in New York."

"Got it. Coop, what about you?"

"Anything works for me. Blaine knows what I like."

"Hopefully we won't be long." And with that the boys headed out.

It was about an hour later when Blaine and Sebastian returned. They were barely in the door when they were met by Cooper who held his finger up to his mouth to tell the boys to be quiet. Once they were in the kitchen and set the bags down Cooper finally spoke. "Sorry about that, but Lexi is sleeping."

"She was the one that was hungry, shouldn't we wake her?" Blaine said as he and Sebastian started to unload the bags.

"Normally yes, but her sleep habits have been off since she got pregnant. So when she falls asleep like this, I usually leave her for a bit. If she's not up in a half hour I'll wake her. What did you boys bring back?"

"Chinese, if these snazzy little cartons weren't a give a way." Sebastian replied sarcastically as he got plates out. "And back to my pregnant sister, are you two going to find out what you're having or be surprised?" Blaine looked at his brother as well as he was curious.

"We're going to find out. Hopefully we'll be able to find out Wednesday as that's when she has an ultrasound."

"Any reason why?" Blaine asked as he dished out his food.

"Because knowing us, coming up with a name is going to take a while."

The guys were just finishing up when Lexi came walking into the kitchen. "Is there any left?" She asked as she stretched.

"Tons. The boys went a bit overboard." Cooper told her as he got her a plate.

"You weren't complaining as you were eating some of everything." Sebastian told him as he and Blaine finished the dishes.

"So, are you guys still up for watching a movie or are we going to all do our own thing?" Blaine asked. Cooper looked at Lexi and waited for her answer as he wasn't sure how she was feeling.

"How about you boys pick a movie and if I'm up to it we'll join you? Otherwise the room is yours for the night. Once the boys were done doing dishes Cooper told them he'd take care of the rest so they headed for the family room.

"Do you think they're going to join us Bas? Blaine asked as they looked for another movie.

"Doubt it, Lexi looks exhausted. So, what do you want to watch?" At that moment Sebastian didn't care what they watched; the only thing he wanted to do was curl up on the couch with Blaine and relax. When he saw Blaine's eyes stop moving he looked closer to where he was looking. "Works for me."

"I haven't picked anything."

"Yes you have." Just then Sebastian grabbed the _Harry Potter _box set off the shelf. "Your eyes haven't moved since you laid eyes on it. So which one?"

"_Order of the Phoenix_."

As Sebastian got everything set up Blaine got comfortable on the couch. "Are you going to move?" Sebastian asked as he walked up to the couch.

"Nope. Thought you could rest against me this time around. That okay?" Sebastian's answer was just a smile and he quickly got comfortable. After pressing play on the remote Sebastian handed it to Blaine to set on the table near him. Something they'd both probably seen a hundred times was exactly what they both needed. It was something they could enjoy, but not have to really concentrate on what was going on.

Throughout the move Blaine constantly ran his fingers through Sebastian's hair. He loved the feel of the thick, soft locks going between his fingers. And that simple thing was relaxing Sebastian more with each movement. There was something extremely soothing about what Blaine was doing and he wasn't going to question it.

It was a few hours later when Cooper came walking passed the family room to get something to drink when he looked in and saw the boys out cold on the couch. As tempting as it was to just leave them, the way they were laying on the couch was going to come back to haunt them the next morning. This was one time where Cooper hoped that Blaine wasn't going to be crabby being woken up. "Blaine." Cooper said quietly as he gently shook his brother. "Blaine, wake up." As his eyes fluttered open Cooper knelt down next to him. "I think you guys should head up to bed." Blaine's eyes were still adjusting as he looked down at Sebastian who was sound asleep.

"What time is it?"

"One."

"Okay." It wasn't till Cooper saw Blaine begin to rub Sebastian's back did he leave. "Bas, wake up." As Sebastian began to turn Blaine spoke again and this time Sebastian's eyes slowly opened. "It's one, we fell asleep." Sebastian slowly sat up and stretched.

"I don't even remember falling asleep."

"Me either. We probably would've been here all night but Coop came down. Thought we should head up to bed." As the boys stood, they were both a little wobbly and leaned against each other.

"Bed sounds good." Sebastian said groggily as he slid his hand into Blaine's. "Let's go."

It was around ten the next morning when Lexi looked across the kitchen at Cooper. "Should we wake them?"

"I wouldn't. With the schedule they keep at school and everything else they've had to deal with."

"Point taken."

When Blaine finally opened his eyes he wasn't quite sure what time it was as the room was still dark as the curtains were drawn. But it was clear; he had gotten some much needed sleep. As he looked over Sebastian at the clock he couldn't believe the time as he never sleeps that late. He was contemplating get up, but he was way too comfortable, plus him moving would probably wake Sebastian. Luckily for him though, just as he started to feel hungry Sebastian woke up.

"Hey. What time is it?"

"Almost eleven."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope."

"I never sleep this late."

"Me either. I only got up about ten minutes ago. But there is one thing we need to do pretty soon."

"Eat."

"Exactly, I'm starving." With that said, they both sat up in bed. With as relaxed as they both were they decided that they were just going to go downstairs and get something to eat. So, after throwing some lounge pants on they headed down.

"And they live." Cooper said with a laugh as they walked into the kitchen.

"If you were really that worried you could've woken us up." Blaine told him as Sebastian looked through the fridge.

"I didn't know what I'd be walking in on."

"You're a smartass. Why do you presume that Bas and I are having sex? Please tell me it's not because of all those stupid stereotypes."

"Blaine, I'd be doing this regardless whether you were dating a guy or a girl. I'm your big brother and it's my prerogative to pick on you about your love life."

"Guys, you do realize I'm right here." Sebastian said as he glanced at them both from the refrigerator."

"We know." Their response in unison just made Sebastian laugh.

"So if I was dating a girl you still would've sent that little care package that you sent us?"

"I might've waited a bit longer, but you never know. Depends on how well I knew her. The fact that I actually got to know Bas pretty well this summer I knew the two of you wouldn't be offended. Were you?"

"No. I actually took it as you giving your blessing in some twisted way."

"Exactly! Just want my little brother to be happy and safe."

"Do I even want to know what the three of you are talking about?"

"It's mainly the two of them, I'm just here." Sebastian told his sister as he started to fix him and Blaine something to eat. "But if you really want to know, they're discussing mine and Blaine's nonexistent sex life at the moment."

"Cooper?"

"He's right."

"I'll be outside reading my book. I really don't want to hear about my brother's sex life."

"Are we really having this conversation?" Blaine asks looking over at Sebastian.

"You and Coop started it. I just told Lex what you were talking about." After Lexi walked outside Sebastian couldn't help laughing. "I don't think I've seen her embarrassed in a while."

"It's the hormones Bas." Cooper told him. "The simplest of things have that effect on her lately. But seriously though, if my comments have bothered you both, I'm sorry. I didn't mean too."

"It didn't bother me Coop, sorry if it came off that way." Blaine told him. "Honestly, I'm quite thankful that you're as open minded as you are."

"You can thank Mom and Dad for that as they're not judgmental at all. I personally never understood why some people get so hung up on how soon people take that step in a relationship. It's no one's business but the two involved. I've seen people sleep together immediately and those that wait and the relationships are all over the map. The only difference comes down to whether you're doing it out of lust or something deeper. At one point in my life I probably wouldn't have said it mattered but it does. It's completely different when you both truly care about each other and it isn't just about instant gratification."

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother?"

"Funny Blaine. But it's true. There is something to be said about it being a deeper connection with each other. That you're not only sharing your bodies, but a part of your soul with the other person". Not saying each time has to be this huge romantic moment there's definitely something to be said about spontaneity. And when you're that connected to the other, those spontaneous moments can be even better as you know exactly what the other wants."

Just as Cooper was finishing Sebastian sat down next to Blaine and set a plate of food in front of him. "I'm so sorry Bas; I should've been helping you."

"It's quite alright B, I didn't mind. And Coop, thank you."

"For what?"

"Being honest. You could've gone into some big lecture, but you didn't. And I totally get what you were saying."

"Good. Now if you boys don't mind, I'm going to go spend some time with my wife while you to eat." Cooper then winked at them before heading out the door.

"I've got to tell you Bas, I never expected to hear something like that from Cooper."

"And why is that?" He asked between bites of food.

"Because he used to be so nonchalant about sex, it really was just about feeling good. But now he sees it differently because he's in love. And that it truly makes a difference."


	4. Chapter 4

Moving Beyond

Part 4

When the boys arrived back at Dalton Sunday night they barely had time to drop their bags off in their room before being called to a Warbler meeting. As the boys assembled in the room, they couldn't help wonder what was so important for Dave to have called them all together that night. "Trent, would you please close the doors?" He said after taking his seat at the council table. "Sorry for making this so late guys, but some people only just got back." Dave looked directly at Blaine and Sebastian, but smiled.

"So, what's this all about? Nick asked with a yawn.

"We've got two orders of business to talk about. The first is the headmaster came to me today and asked if we'd be able to perform at a benefit that one of the alumni is having."

"When?" Sebastian asked.

"In two weeks. He knows it's not a lot of notice and understands if we have to say no."

"Well, unless there is a specific music request, couldn't we just do one of the numbers we did for Lexi and Cooper's wedding." Trent chimed in.

"That's not a bad idea." Thad said.

"I'll talk to the headmaster in the morning about that. So if we're free to sing whatever we want, we'll do it." To which all of the guys nodded. "Now for the second order of business, it's about an idea Blaine had that both Thad and I think is excellent. And we're curious as to what you'd all think as it would take some extra commitment from all of us."

"What's the idea?" Jeff asked.

"Blaine, why don't you fill the guys in?" As Blaine got up off the couch Sebastian stretched.

"Do you know what this about Seb?" Nick asked.

"Yes. Now listen to B."

After explaining his idea to the guys, Blaine sat back down next to Sebastian, curious as to what the others thought. "Now, what do you all think of Blaine's idea?" Dave asked. Most of them thought it was an excellent idea. The biggest concern for anyone was how much extra time it was going to take. "Thad and I have decided that if you all agreed, we'd put groups together so that no one had to spend more than a couple of extra hours a week helping out. But of course if you have free time you'd be welcomed. Now since Thad and Sebastian have lacrosse, they'll be having less hands on time available to them. But I'm sure they'll both help as much as they can. Right guys?" Sebastian and Thad both nodded. "Well then, we'll get the groups together and have them for you at tomorrow's auditions. And as always guys, the more of you that are able to attend the better."

Once official business was taken care of, the guys headed back to the dorms. "So Blaine, did Hummel go bitching to you after what I did to him?" Thad asked as they walked back.

"No, thankfully. Must say I'm sorry to have missed it. I still can't believe he showed up here."

"Neither could we." Jeff added. "I almost wish you guys would've been here because the look on his face if Seb had opened the door would've been priceless."

"He would've flipped." Sebastian told them. "I don't know how many more times he can go looking for B and end up seeing me he could handle.

The next morning just as Blaine was getting up, Sebastian came walking back into their room. "Morning B!" Blaine just shook his head as Sebastian was way to chipper for as early as it was.

"Why are you so awake?" He asked as he sat up in bed.

"That would be because I went for a four mile run and had a cup of coffee already." Sebastian replied while changing out of his clothes.

"That's right." Blaine said while sitting up in bed.

"Well, I'm going to shower." Blaine couldn't help chuckle a bit as Sebastian walked bare-assed into the bathroom. Any sense of modesty was definitely gone. At one point Blaine might've been embarrassed but now, it just seemed normal. And not that he minded as Sebastian had an amazing body that he didn't mind looking at.

As he waited in the bathroom for Sebastian to finish his shower he glanced into the mirror. "Bas, you did it again." He said as he ran his hand over the mark on his neck.

"You weren't complaining when it happened." Sebastian replied from the shower. "If I remember correctly you were moaning and telling me not to stop."

"True, but my collar isn't going to hide it."

"And that's a problem, why?" He asked as he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist.

"I didn't say it was a problem." Blaine replied as he took off his boxer briefs. "I was just commenting on it." He then stepped into the shower.

"You do realize you did the same thing to me, right B?"

"Did I?" There was a playful innocence to Blaine's voice.

"You know you did." The next thing Sebastian saw out of the reflection of the mirror was Blaine poking his head out from behind the shower curtain.

"I do nice work." Sebastian couldn't help but laugh at the way Blaine said it or his facial expression. There was actually quite the cocky grin on his face. After they'd both gotten dressed Blaine sat on his bed and waited for Sebastian. "You know I'd like to eat sometime this morning."

"I'm almost done."

"I'm sure your hair looks fine."

"And this is coming from the man who used to take forever doing his hair. Isn't life easier now that you've let your curls free?" Blaine looked up and saw Sebastian leaning against the door frame. "Ready to go?"

The day went relatively smoothly and before Blaine knew realized it, it was time for auditions. He was heading towards the Warblers' room when he heard footsteps coming up behind him. "Good luck B." Sebastian said with a smile as Thad looked on.

"We trust you will help weed out all the bad ones." Thad said with a smile.

"The fact that auditions were scheduled for when you guys have practice tells me I'm not the only one that had heard the prospective Warblers practicing." To which Thad just winked.

"We should be going Seb."

"I'll see you tonight B." Sebastian then leaned down and gave Blaine a quick kiss. "Can't wait to hear all about it." As the guys jogged off, Blaine waited till they rounded the corner before walking in.

"Hey Blaine, come sit up here with me." Dave said as he pulled out Thad's chair.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course he is." Nick said as he took one of the seats on the other side of Dave. "By the way, if you haven't seen the list yet, you're paired up with Jeff."

As the prospective Warblers took a seat, Dave told them basically what the Warblers were about. He then told them that there were only two spots available, but told them about the newly developed group which was still unnamed at the moment. "We all truly hope that most of you join the new group as it'll be a great learning opportunity. And it will be headed up by the Warblers themselves. Just so you all know, after your audition please stick around. So let's get started." They were about ah hour into the process and the guys were clearly getting agitated.

"Now guys, I understand that a lot of you are freshman but you need to bring more. So before we go any further, I'd like for you to all see an example of what we're about. Blaine, can you show them how it's done?" Blaine just turned in his chair to face Dave.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Afraid not." Blaine sat there for a minute before looking over at Jeff.

"Do you mind if I add some guitar since I'm sort of winging it?" Dave shook his head.

"Jeff, do you mind helping me out? I was thinking of one of the numbers we did at my house." After Jeff nodded the two of them walked over to the corner of the room and grabbed a couple of guitars and some stools. "And guys, feel free to join in like that night." They then set their stools down and Dave and Nick moved so they were no longer facing their backs.

_Well you've done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
Now I'm trying to get back  
Before the cool done run out  
I'll be giving it my bestest  
And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours_

By this point, a bunch of the guys were already surrounding Blaine and Jeff adding the harmonies.

_Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love  
Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing, we're just one big family  
And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved_

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more_  
_It cannot wait I'm sure_  
_There's no need to complicate_  
_Our time is short_  
_This is our fate, I'm yours_

_Do you want to, come on, scootch on over closer dear_  
_And I will nibble your ear_

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror_  
_And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer_  
_But my breath fogged up the glass_  
_And so II'll be saying is there ain't no better reason_  
_To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons_  
_It's what we ai drew a new face and I laughed_  
_I guess what m to do_  
_Our name is our virtue_

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more_  
_It cannot wait, I'm yours_

_Well open up your mind and see like me_  
_Open up your plans and damn you're free_  
_Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours_  
_So please don't, please don't, please don't._  
_There's no need to complicate_  
_'cause our time is short_  
_This oh, this oh, this is our fate, I'm yours_

The guys had just finished when they heard clapping coming from behind them as well. When Blaine and Jeff turned they saw a soaked Thad and Sebastian standing behind them. "I thought auditions were supposed to be happening." Thad said as they walked into the room. "Didn't know we were going to be missing the Blaine and Jeff show."

"Let's just say things weren't going well and they needed to be shown what we expect." Dave said as he walked up to Thad

"Sounded good guys." Sebastian told them as he approached Blaine. "Liked the song choice."

"I'm guessing practice got called." Blaine said to him as he tried not to get dripped on.

"Yea, practicing in a thunderstorm is not really recommended and the gym is being used so we're done for the day."

"Since that's the case, why don't we take a twenty minute break so Thad and Sebastian can get changed and join us?" Dave said with a smile, wanting their friends to take part in the painful process with them. "And if any of you have been inspired by what you just saw, feel free to let us know and we'll let you give it another try."

Neither Thad nor Sebastian looked amused as they were quite happy in missing the auditions. And they probably wouldn't have even stopped had they not heard Blaine and the guys singing. "You should probably get out of those wet clothes." Blaine told Sebastian after he dripped on him again.

"Yea, last thing I need is getting sick with the crazy air-conditioning in here. Wanna help?" Sebastian had a wicked smile on his face as he placed a quick kiss on top of Blaine's head and headed back to their room.

"I never would've taken Seb as the kind of guy to be in a relationship, but seeing him with you that thought goes out the window." Nick told Blaine after Sebastian left. "You two really are good together."

"Thanks. Crazy considering all the crap we've been through."

"Yet, you always found a way back to each other. Shows something has been there all along."

By the time the last audition finished the guys were all drained. Thankfully there were two that were good enough to actually fill the openings in the main group. It was clear to them all, that a bunch of the guys had potential, but they really had to be shown the proper way to practice and strengthen their voices. "Can I please get an award for not busting a gut with the guy that tried singing _Teenage Dream_?" Jeff asked the guys as they headed back to the dorm.

"That should be all of us." Trent added. "I think for the hell of it, we should let Blaine bust it out again sometime soon. That rendition was going to make my ears bleed."

"He wasn't that bad guys."

"Yes he was B. You're just being nice. And Thad, what about that benefit?"

"Pretty much whatever we want. So I was thinking we could rehash some numbers from the last couple of years and the ones that didn't have Blaine we add him and the same with Seb."

"What about the numbers from the wedding?" Trent asked.

"Dave and I thought we could save those for competition as those are both pretty strong numbers and no one else has seen them."

"Do you mind if we put a bit of a twist on the old stuff?" Blaine asked.

"That's all up to you and Seb. Just remember we need to have these ready in two weeks' time. So nothing too crazy."

"Got it." And with nothing else really needing to be said, they all called it a night and headed into their rooms.

By the time Wednesday afternoon hit Blaine was handing out the new arrangements to the guys. "I can't believe how quick you and Seb got this done." Nick said as he started to look things over.

"Once you get a good idea it's pretty easy and the fact that both of us could work on it makes it quicker. We should be able to get started soon as Thad and Bas said they'd be back around five." Just as Blaine finished speaking his phone went off. The look on his face was a clear give away that it wasn't from Sebastian.

"What is it Blaine?" Jeff asked after seeing the huge grin on his face.

"Just something from Cooper."

"It must be something else considering the smile on your face." The next thing the guys saw was Sebastian come running into the room followed by Thad.

"Is that not crazy B?" The look on Sebastian's face was almost identical to Blaine's.

"Would one of you please fill us in so we can get to work?" Dave asked.

"You're going to think we're crazy." Blaine replied.

"We already do, so what difference will it make." Nick told him.

"Well, you all know my sister is pregnant, right?" To which they all nodded except for the two new guys. "Today she and Cooper found out that they're having twins!"

"Did they found out anything else?" Jeff asked.

"According to the message they were being modest, so no. Hopefully next time."

"Modest, and they're related to you two?" Thad said with a laugh. The two new guys looked completely confused so Trent took some pity on them and filled them in on the fact that Seb's sister was married to Blaine's brother.

"I think it's time to put all this energy to work." Sebastian said with a smile as he grabbed some sheet music off the piano.

Thankfully, Blaine and Sebastian were both quick learners so it was pretty easy to slot them into the routines that neither had done before. It was clear that Jeff wished the new guys adapted as easily as they kept bumping into those around them. "I think it's safe to say extra dance rehearsal is going to be needed."

"If they don't get it, can we tweak the routines to not include them?" Thad asked.

"Shouldn't be a problem if that's what you want."

"We just might have to. Last thing I want is for them to get embarrassed during their first performance. And normally they'd have over a month to learn something. With this benefit we're asking a lot of them."

The next day at McKinley, Artie asked the others if they'd gotten a text from Blaine. "Do you mean about the benefit?" Tina asked.

"Yes. It's a great cause. Plus I'd love to see the guys perform."

"See who perform?" Mr. Schue asked as he walked into the room.

"The Warblers. Blaine invited us all to a benefit that they're going to be performing at."

"They're already performing?"

"Next Saturday afternoon, at a park in Westerville."

"Are you going to support your friend or check out the competition?"

"I'd say it's probably a little of both." Sam answered. "I for one love to watch Blaine perform, but it'll be nice to get a glimpse of what we're up against this year."

"I agree with Sam." Artie added. "Plus it's a great cause they're helping raise money for."

"Maybe I'll have to go to Westerville next weekend as well."

"Now are you going to see a former student or scout the competition?" Tina asked.

"Same as you. It'll be a little of both. But you know what else this means, right?"

"We've got a lot of work to do if the Warblers are already performing." Artie replied to which everyone in the room agreed. They knew things weren't going to be easy for them this year, but knowing the competition was already performance knocked a bit of wind out of them.

Song: I'm Yours by Jason Mraz


	5. Chapter 5

Moving Beyond

Part 5

The Saturday morning of the benefit started way too early for Sebastian, who also had a lacrosse game that morning. This was a morning both he and Thad were thankful it was a home game as they weren't going to have to rush as much once it was over even though they'd still have to hurry. Since it had been slightly warmer the past few days the guys decided to change up their look a bit. Instead of wearing their usually blazers they decided to take advantage of some new additions to their uniforms. In place of their blazers were going to be navy vests that had similar red trim to their blazers. It was a subtle change but one the guys were looking forward to as it allowed them more movement.

"Have much time do I have?" Sebastian asked as he ran into their room and instantly began to change so he could jump in the shower.

"We need to leave in a half hour." Blaine replied just before Sebastian jumped into the shower. He had a feeling it was going to be like this after he got back from Sebastian's game so he made a point of getting his shower out of the way so the coast would be clear. "Just so you know Bas, Coop and Lexi are going to be there along with my parents."

"Great, not like we didn't have enough pressure on us."

"Relax man; we're going to be fine. Dave and Thad let the new guys off the hook."

"They did?"

"Yes. The pressure was too much for them. But they are still coming along to watch."

"It'll be a good learning experience." Sebastian replied as he got out of the shower. "Am I still good with time?"

"You're good. Do you want to drive or do you want me to?"

"No bus?"

"The headmaster said we were free to drive ourselves as long as we promised not to be late."

"Is anyone riding with us?" Sebastian asked as he started to get dressed.

"Nick and Jeff."

"You can drive. They'd be cramped in my car." About ten minutes later Sebastian was ready to go. "How do I look killer?"

"Great."

"So do you."

"By the way Bas, you played really well today."

"Thank you." Sebastian replied while wrapping his arms around Blaine. "So are you ready to do this?"

"Yes, you?"

"Absolutely." It was as if they were both thinking the same thing as they both leaned into each other and kissed. Blaine had just run his tongue over Sebastian's lips when there was a loud knock on their door. "We'll be right there." Sebastian replied with a smirk before leaning in for one more kiss. "Do you have homework to do tonight?"

"No, why?"

"Because a date night sounds good." To which Blaine smiled, as a night out with Sebastian was just what he needed.

Happily the drive to the park was quick as all of the guys seemed to have extra energy that day. As they pulled up to the park they couldn't believe how packed it was. "There is definitely a great turn out." Nick said as Blaine waited to park.

"That's good. The more money raised for those kids, the better." Sebastian replied.

As they headed for the stage Blaine looked down at his watch and was happy to see that they were actually early. "Okay guys; meet at the pavilion in twenty for a quick run through." Thad told them all. "And if you don't have your watch or phone with you, stay with someone who does as we don't have time to go looking for anyone."

Cooper and Lexi were walking over towards the stage in search of their brothers after seeing a couple of the other Warblers pass by when Lexi spoke. "Did you just hear that Coop?"

"Hear what?"

"Alex, is that you?" She heard the familiar voice again behind her, before turning to look over her shoulder.

"Will! Hi, how are you?" As she spoke Cooper slid his arm around her waist.

"I'm good. " Will then looked next to Lexi and was surprised to see Cooper. "Cooper, hi. I didn't know you knew Alex."

"Actually, its Lexi now Will. I haven't gone by Alex in a long time. As for Cooper here, he's my husband."

"Wow! Congratulations! Come to think of it I remember hearing the kids say something about Cooper here getting married. They just didn't say to whom. It's a small world, isn't it?"

"Coop! Lexi!"

Mr. Schue's eyes opened wide as the boys approached and each gave Lexi and Cooper a hug. "Hi Mr. Schue."

"Hi Blaine. Sebastian."

"Wait, you're Blaine's old glee club director?" Lexi asked.

"Yes he is, why?"

"Because I was actually friends with Will before I left to go to school in New York." Blaine and Sebastian both couldn't help laugh. "He was instructing at a drama camp I was attending."

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Just then Blaine glanced at his watch. "We better get going. Enjoy the show!"

"Later Coop! Sis! We'll see you afterwards." It wasn't till Sebastian spoke did Mr. Schue put everything together. The boys had already walked away when Will finally spoke.

"I had no idea that the two of you were related."

"Well, now you do."

"Could I ask you something Will?" Cooper asked.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Do you know if anyone said anything about this to Kurt?"

"Not that I know of and considering Kurt's rocky relationship with everyone right now, I'd highly doubt it, why?"

"Just curious. Plus the last thing my brother needs today is having to deal with him. But we should probably get going if we want a good view. Care to join us?" He nodded and followed the two of them over to the stage.

As the Warblers took the stage Tina looked at Artie. "Is it just me or do they look more than ready to go?"

"You see it too?" To which she nodded. "They definitely look confident. Almost more confident than usual."

Shortly after their introduction, the performance began. As the McKinley kids watched they were shocked by what they were seeing. The way the Warblers were seamlessly transitioning from having a lone soloist to having two leads was amazing. It seemed completely natural as Blaine and Sebastian alternated and shared verses, their voices blending perfectly. If one didn't know any better they'd think they'd been performing together for years.

When they boys finished the whole crowd was on their feet. As they were taking their bow, Blaine spotted his friends out front and gave them a nod which they noticed. After they got off the stage the guys were all high on adrenaline. "If I do say so myself, we kicked ass!" Dave said with a huge smile. They quickly collected themselves though as their headmaster approached.

"We should wait, shouldn't we?" Sugar said as they saw the older gentleman approach the boys.

"It would probably be smart. Tina replied. "Looks to be someone important."

"So, what did you kids think?" They all turned when they heard Mr. Schue's voice but were surprised to see him approaching with Cooper and from what they assumed was his wife.

"They were great!" Sam told them.

"Agreed. Kids, you remember Blaine's brother, Cooper. And this is his wife Lexi."

"You two must be pretty proud of what you just saw." Tina said to them.

"We are. Our brothers are quite talented." Cooper told them. "Now if you would excuse us, we'd like to tell them that ourselves." As they walked away the kids all looked at Mr. Schue.

"This new version of the Warblers is crazy good." Artie said. "Just think of what they're going to be like by sectionals and regionals."

"Now you all know just how much work we're going to have to do. Having both Blaine and Sebastian together took them to a whole new level. Plus they've changed up their sound in other ways as well."

"Speaking of Sebastian and Blaine, you do know that Cooper's wife is Sebastian's sister, right?" Artie asked.

"Yes, I was told. Which is crazy as I never knew she had a brother."

"What do you mean? Do you know her? Tina asked.

"I actually knew her when I was a teenager."

"Was she that cute back then?" Sam asked which got him a nudge from Tina. "Sorry."

It wasn't long after their headmaster left did the boys spot Cooper and Lexi. "You boys were amazing." Lexi told them as Sebastian wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Why thank you." Blaine replied as did quite a few of the others. "By chance have you guys seen Mom and Dad?"

"They said they'd wait out front for us. I'm pretty sure they were hoping we could all go out." Cooper replied, but quickly noticed a change in both Blaine and Sebastian's faces. "What?" As the conversation was taking on a personal note the rest of the guys excused themselves while Nick and Jeff said they'd be waiting at the car.

"We actually have plans for tonight." Sebastian answered.

"If you two don't mind, I'm going to steal Blaine away and see if we can come up with a plan to appease the parentals without ruining anyone's plans." After Cooper and Blaine walked away Sebastian turned to face his sister.

"If they're able to pull this off could you do me a favor?"

"Depends on what it is." Lexi replied with a curious look on her face.

"Could I have the house for a while tonight? I'm not asking for all night as I know you and Cooper are staying there, but just…could you two make it a late night?"

"I think that could be arranged. Do you mind me asking what you two have planned?"

"With as crazy busy as we've both been, we're just having a date night. We're going out to dinner and I would just rather go back to the house after than back to the dorm."

"Any particular reason?" Lexi cocked her eyebrow as she asked.

"Yes. I'd like to actually have some privacy while spending time with Blaine. It seems like every time we think we have that someone shows up at the door."

"Are you sure your friends aren't just messing with you both?"

"At first they were. But now, it's just happening because of how busy we've both gotten so our "time alone" is limited."

"Okay. I'll talk to Cooper."

"Thank you! I so owe you for this."

"Bas, just…"

"Don't worry. If or when it goes there we will, promise." Lexi then leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. Right after she kissed him they knew they were no longer alone as they could hear the brothers commenting on what they'd just seen. "How'd it go?"

"We're good. As long as we don't blow off brunch tomorrow, that's cool, right?" Blaine said as he slid his arm around Sebastian's waist.

"We can do that. So what are the two of you going to be doing?"

"We will be having dinner with said parents and then who knows what. But considering they just found out their not having one but two grandchildren, good chance that'll be a good portion for the conversation."

"Well, if you two don't mind we need to get going. Don't want to keep Jeff and Nick waiting much longer."

"Okay, we'll see you tomorrow. Don't forget because you know Mom will get upset."

"Don't worry Coop, we won't." After exchanging hugs the boys headed for the parking lot, hoping that Jeff and Nick weren't too upset for having to wait.

"Guys, wait up!" Sam yelled out as they tried to catch up to them.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming! I hope you enjoyed it."

"You guys were great. We just wanted to make sure we let you know before you left." Tina told them

"Thank you." Sebastian replied. "How are things going for you guys? Have you been able to fill your spots?"

"It's going okay. Lots of great voices to attempt to replace." Artie said with a smile. "But with some work it should all work out."

"Well, let us know when your first performance is as we'd love to see it."

"We can definitely do that." Sam told them. "But it looked like you guys were leaving so I don't want to keep you."

"Thanks guys, as we really don't want to keep Jeff and Nick waiting any longer than we have. We'll definitely see you soon." As they walked away, Sam noticed the look on Tina's face.

"What is it?"

"It's just nice to see him in such a good place. Even with as much as I miss him, I know he'd never be this happy at McKinley."

"Sorry it took us so long." Blaine said as he and Sebastian finally reached the car.

"No problem. So how's the fam?" Nick asked as they got into the car.

"Good."

"We were thinking, do you guys want to hang out tonight? Maybe go see a flick or something?" Jeff asked.

"That would be great if we didn't already have plans." Replied Blaine as they headed back to Dalton. "How about next weekend?"

"That works. So what are you guys doing?"

"Dinner, than back to the house." Sebastian answered as he changed the radio station. "Nothing too exciting, which I'm thankful for considering the early start I had today."

"I don't know how you and Thad did it as you both played one hell of a game this morning."

"Thank you. I can tell you though; I don't plan on doing a damn thing the rest of the day that means exerting a lot of energy. And I wouldn't be surprised if he felt the same way either."

After they arrived back at Dalton, most of the guys were still outside. "Please tell me you weren't waiting for all of us." Blaine asked as they got out of his car.

"And if we were?" Dave asked.

"Either you have no lives or you're really freakin' bored." Sebastian replied as he took Blaine's hand.

"Bored." Thad answered as he preferred it over having no life. "So do you guys want to do something?"

"You can count us in and them out." Nick said as they all headed towards the dorm. "They have plans for the night."

"Family plans or is this a date?" Dave asked.

"Does it really matter?" Blaine countered.

"It's a date." Thad answered with a laugh. "Should we wait up for you?"

"No dad." Sebastian said with a laugh. "We're not coming home." The catcalls and innuendo began immediately. "You guys all need either girl or boy friends because this fascination with B and I is kind of weird."

"Can't we just be interested in our friends' relationship? It not like it doesn't happen each time one of us is dating someone. You guys just hear more of it since, well…you're together."

"He's got a point Bas."

"Thanks for taking all the fun away B. I was enjoying trying to make them feel like perverts."

"Oh, they still are. I was just agreeing with Thad, not trying to steal your thunder."

"No we're not." Trent said.

"Yes we are." Nick countered. "You can't tell me that each and every one of us didn't knock on their door at least once when we knew they were alone." The looks that were exchanged between all of them was a clear indication that Nick was right.

"Thanks for confirming what Thad told me at practice." Sebastian said with a smile. "Now if you don't mind, we need to get ready." And with that Sebastian opened their door and he and Blaine walked in.

"I think Trent is mortified that they were all busted." Blaine said as he tossed his tie on his desk.

"Or they're all horny bastards trying to live vicariously through us. Hoping to catch us in the act."

"Does both work in this case?"

"I think so. They all need to start dating." Sebastian replied while taking off his shirt.

"So, do I get a hint as to where we're going for dinner?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes. I'd like to know what to wear."

"How about this, nothing super formal or really casual either."

"That's all I get?"

"Yes, because I'd like to keep it a surprise. But if you want something more definitive, wear something similar to what you wore for Lexi and Cooper's rehearsal dinner."

Once they were both ready Blaine grabbed his backpack and threw in a change of clothes for the next day. "I'm ready to go Bas." Blaine said loud enough that Sebastian could hear him in the bathroom.

"One sec, just fixing my hair."

"Since when did my boyfriend become obsessed with his hair?"

"I've always been this way when I'm going out and you used to be the same. But since you stopped using all that gel its less work. Your curls make an out-of-place hair almost nonexistent."

"Yep." The smile on Blaine's face was priceless as it showed an arrogance that few ever saw. It was clear at this point to both of them that picking on the others hair was going to be standard when getting ready.

"I think I've created a monster."

"And you love it. Now let's go."

For once when they left their room the hall was empty. "This is weird." Blaine said as they walked down the hall. "Do you think they already left?"

"Right now, I don't care."

"Bas."

"What? Enjoy it B, it's rare and you know it." Once they were outside Sebastian slid his hand into Blaine's as they headed to the car. "They're gone."

"I was almost expecting them to be out here."

"Me too. But I think Trent might've pushed them along. You were right, he was a bit embarrassed."

"Yes. But what teenaged boy isn't a pervert?" Blaine asked as he waited for Sebastian to unlock the doors. "Some just hide it better than others."

"Good point. We'll need to remind them of that."

As they left the campus Blaine couldn't help trying to get where they were going out of Sebastian. "Can I at least get a hint? Come on Bas." The tone of Blaine's voice was almost seductive as he began running a hand over Sebastian's thigh.

"No. And if keep doing that while I drive we could be in trouble."

"But you like it?"

"Never said I didn't. But the chances of me getting a speeding ticket will increase if you keep doing that." Blaine just smiled at Sebastian but didn't move his hand.

When they pulled up in front of the restaurant Sebastian looked over at Blaine while waiting for the valet. "You okay B? You got quiet."

"Yea, I just didn't expect something so…fancy."

"I thought for our first "real" date, you did." Sebastian then leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "And this is fancy for Ohio. It's got nothing on some of the places we went with Cooper and Lexi in New York." And Sebastian was right; there was big difference between the two cities and what was considered fancy and whatnot.

Their dinner was nice and quiet which allowed them to truly enjoy not only their time together but the meal as well. By the time the waitress brought the check Blaine barely had time to reach for his wallet before Sebastian was sliding his credit card into the book and handing it back to her. "You didn't need to do that Bas. I can…"

"Blaine, I took you out. It's on me." He said as he gave Blaine's hand a squeeze. "But when you take me it, it's all you, okay?"

"Deal. I guess I'm just not used to someone doing that for me."

"Are you telling me Kurt never paid when you two went out?"

"No, we always split it." Sebastian just shook his head.

"Well, I don't work that way B. If I take you out on a date, I'm paying. It's a gentleman's way of doing things."

"And I appreciate it. Just remember what you said, it goes both ways."

"I'd never take that away from you." Sebastian then leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips. "What do you say we take a walk in the park before heading home? It's a beautiful night."

"Sounds perfect."


	6. Chapter 6

Moving Beyond

Part 6

Just as they were about to go and pick up the car Sebastian pulled Blaine off the path and behind a group of trees. "What's going on Bas?"

"Shhhh." The next thing Blaine saw was Kurt coming the other way with someone he didn't recognize. It wasn't till he was a good way passed them did he speak.

"That was not what I was expecting."

"Were expecting me to get frisky with you?" After seeing the look on Blaine's face Sebastian couldn't help laugh. "I'll keep that in mind for a later date."

"How'd you know? I didn't even see them."

"I heard him. His voice grates on my nerves. I'd recognize it anywhere. I just don't know what the hell he's doing here of all places."

"I don't care to know. But let's get out of here before he sees us." That wasn't quite the way they pictured ended what had turned out to be a rather romantic walk, but soon they were both in a brisk jog to get back to the car. It wasn't till they were back in the car did either of them say anything else. "That was a little too close."

"You're telling me. I'm so sorry B."

"What have you got to be sorry for? It's a public park where anyone can go."

"I know, it's just…" Blaine slid his hand into Sebastian's before leaning over to give him a kiss.

"Don't worry about it. Can't let his mere presence ruin what's been a wonderful night so far."

"You've got it." Sebastian then turned to give Blaine a quick kiss before putting the car in gear and heading for the house.

When they pulled up, Blaine was a bit shocked to see the house was rather dark. "Where are Coop and Lexi?"

"If I were to venture a guess, still with your parents." The look on Sebastian's face said way more than what his words were.

"Bas." Blaine looked at him before getting out of the car.

"Okay, maybe I asked Lexi if she a Coop could make it a late night tonight."

"Why Bas, are going to try and take advantage of me?" Blaine said while trying to pull off a look of innocence at that moment."

"You can't take advantage of the willing killer. Now let's get inside." The looks they exchanged at that moment were priceless. There was no doubt both of their minds were in the same place.

"And what makes you think I'm so willing?" Blaine asked as they walked to the door.

"You mean your hand between my legs the whole drive home wasn't a hint. Okay, we ca…" Sebastian's words were cut off as Blaine crashed his lips onto Sebastian's, crashing them against the front door. It was one of the few times they both seemed to be fighting for dominance as Sebastian had one hand in Blaine's hair and the other on his ass. While Blaine had one around Sebastian's back and the other pressed against his chest. When Sebastian gave his ass a firm squeeze Blaine moved his hand that was between them around Sebastian's back, pulling himself even closer against him. After what seemed like forever Sebastian pulled away from the kiss, lips swollen and eyes barely open to catch his breath. When he glanced down at Blaine he was definitely in a similar state as his breathing was ragged and lips were wet and swollen.

"We should probably go in." Blaine said once his eyes focused on Sebastian's.

"You think?" Sebastian asked as a smile came to his face to which Blaine nodded. As they walked into the house Sebastian reset the alarm while Blaine just waited. "So." Sebastian said as he ran his hand over the back of his neck.

"Yea." At that moment neither seemed to know what to say. When Sebastian walked up to Blaine and wrapped his arms around him Blaine looked up at him. There was a tenderness in Sebastian's eyes that he couldn't ever remember seeing before. Instead of his eyes being filled with lust or desire, if Blaine had to put a word to it, Sebastian was looking at him quite lovingly.

In that moment he leaned up just enough and kissed Sebastian again, but this kiss was the polar opposite of what had just happened outside the door. It was soft and gently. As Blaine's arms wrapped around Sebastian's neck he leaned more into the kiss. When he brushed his tongue across Blaine's lips, he was instantly granted access. It was almost a slow, seductive dance as their tongues danced causing them both to moan softly into the kiss. This time as Blaine stepped back; Sebastian's eyes didn't leave him. The next thing he felt was Blaine's arms move from around his neck and soon felt him taking one of his hands in his. Neither said a word as Sebastian let Blaine lead him up the stairs.

After walking into Sebastian's room, he turned to close the door. As he turned back he saw Blaine sitting on his bed. Before sitting down next to him, Sebastian kicked his shoes off. He'd barely just sat down when Blaine turned to face him. "Bas." And he took his hands in his.

"You don't have to say anything B. It's totally cool if you've changed your mind."

"I haven't, it's just…I think we have some things to talk about first."

"Okay."

"Are you sure you're fine with this?"

"Why wouldn't I be Blaine?"

"Because I don't know, you're way more experienced than I am and I'm just…"

"Yes, I've probably had more sex than you have, but it might not be quite the number you have in your head."

"I'm sorry Bas; I wasn't implying that….shit. Maybe I should just..." Blaine was just about to get up off the bed but Sebastian didn't let go of his hands.

"I know you weren't Blaine. But that's why you're right, we need to talk…about everything in regards to having sex. And I can't believe I'm saying this, but Cooper was right…about everything."

"How so?" Blaine watched as Sebastian's gaze moved to the space on the bed between them. "Look at me Bas." When he looked back up and looked at Blaine he sighed softly. "You can say anything to me Bas, you know that."

"Remember when he was talking about the difference between giving into lust and desire or you know, having sex because you really care about the person and it's more than just the physical aspect." Blaine just nodded as he didn't want to interrupt. "Well, that's never really been an issue for me. I guess I'm more like Cooper than I would've thought."

"That is before Lexi came into his life."

"Yea. The times I have had sex it was just for…"

"I get it." Blaine then scooted a little closer to him. "You've never been with someone you really care about."

"Exactly. And given my track record, I don't want to screw things up. Why do you think I'm fine with waiting?"

"Probably for the same reason that I want to. I've had a lot of time to think since we've been back at school. And this probably isn't something you want to hear right now, but some of it's in regards to my relationship with Kurt." Blaine heard Sebastian audibly swallow. "It's nothing bad Bas. Yes, I did love him, but part of me isn't sure if it was truly him or me wanting to be in love. Maybe it was a bit of both. But I can tell you, is that what I feel for you is totally different than what I ever felt for him." As Sebastian looked away, Blaine let go of one of his hands and place it on Sebastian's cheek, and turned him back to him. "It's more Bas. As much as I tried to say I wasn't interested all that time, the only person I was truly lying to was myself."

"So, you're telling me I really wasn't imagining things when I swore you were looking at me? And it wasn't just wishful thinking on my part."

"You weren't. And I'm sorry for that. I think what I felt for you scared me as it was so much stronger than what I felt for Kurt, who I truly thought I loved. Wow, this is taking a totally different path than I imagined when I said I wanted to talk."

"I figured as much. But it's probably a good thing that it did. Think, after this, the initial conversation will be a snap." The smile on Sebastian's face was pure and genuine. Who would've thought that talking about ones feelings would be more difficult than talking about sex.

"I guess what I'm trying to say Bas, is…"

"I love you." No sooner did the words leave Sebastian's mouth, did his eyes stay on Blaine hopeful that he didn't just screw things up royally. Before he could even say anything to Blaine, he felt Blaine's lips on his, his hand caressing his cheek. When Blaine finally backed away, he kept his hand on Sebastian's cheek.

"I love you too Bas." After Blaine spoke, they just looked at each other. It was as though hearing the other say it had caught them off guard, but at the same time reaffirmed what they were feeling themselves.

"Did you expect our convo to go here B?" Sebastian said with a smile before leaning in to kiss Blaine.

"Not exactly, but I'm not going to say I'm upset it did. I mean, some might think it's a little rushed but I don't, especially with the way we both skirted how we really felt."

"Yea. Coming at you basically like just another conquest, not a good move on my part. But I think it came from not really knowing what to do with what I really felt."

"Aren't we just a piece of work?" Blaine said with a smile. "Yet, somehow we still managed to get here."

"It's like you said, these feelings were always there. We just didn't quite know what they were."

"But now we do." Once Blaine spoke Sebastian leaned in for another kiss which was becoming pretty common that evening. But this one, started to take on a bit more meaning as they slowly leaned back onto the bed. As the kiss deepened Sebastian slowly moved Blaine onto his back and was pressing his body onto his. It wasn't till he felt Blaine tug on the bottom of his shirt did he break the kiss. He watched as Blaine's eyes fluttered open. "What is it Bas?"

"Ummm, we still have things to talk about, remember?" The last thing Sebastian wanted to do was stop, but he knew they needed to finish their conversation. When Sebastian sat up he watched Blaine scoot back on the bed till his head was resting on the pillows.

"You're right, we do." He then patted the space next to him. "No reason we can't be comfortable." Blaine then kicked off his shoes which made a loud thud on the floor. Once Sebastian was next to him, they both moved onto their sides so they were looking at each other. When Blaine started to talk, Sebastian just took a hold of his hand and held it as he could tell Blaine felt a bit awkward about what he wanted to say. But once he started to talk, that disappeared. Maybe it was because of what had just happened between them, talking to Sebastian about sex was easy. After telling Sebastian what he had and hadn't done, Sebastian just smiled at him.

"That can be something we can both experience B, as I haven't bottomed either. We're definitely not your "typical" couple as most get pretty stuck in given roles. But with us, I want us both to experience everything."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do. Hell for all we know, one of us could be better at something than the other. Or the other could enjoy something the other does. But we'll never know if we don't experience everything." When a devilish smirk crossed Blaine's face Sebastian couldn't help but be intrigued. "What is it?"

"With that being the case, it also means either one of us could initiate it. You know, not always waiting for the other to make the first move."

"Are you really up for that? Because you never know, once we do I might always be trying to get in your pants."

"And that changes things how?" The look on Sebastian's face brought a smile to Blaine's as he caught Sebastian off guard. "Plus, how do you know it won't be the same for me?"

"Wonder if we can sound proof our dorm?" They both couldn't contain their laughter at that moment. For as serious as they'd been for a while that comment just made them laugh.

"Are you implying that we're going to be loud?"

"If anything we've done previously is any indication, hell yes." At that point there was nothing left for Blaine to say as Sebastian was right; they'd both gotten pretty loud. As they laid there, Sebastian moved a bit closer to Blaine. "Is there anything else you want to talk about B?" His voice was softer than it had been previously.

"No…not right now." Blaine then closed the distance between them. Their lips were a mere millimeters apart when they heard it, the front door close and Lexi call out.

"Guess we're no longer alone." Sebastian sighed before rolling onto his back.

"It's not that bad Bas." Blaine told him before rolling over and resting on Sebastian's chest.

"I know, it's just…"

"I was too. We still could, but I'd rather wait. You know, till we have the house to ourselves and can be as loud as we want."

"Why Blaine Anderson."

"What? We've waited this long, what's a few more days and not having to worry about someone coming home."

"True. Anyhow, if anyone was to ask me, tonight's been perfect." Sebastian then wrapped his arms around Blaine. "The way it's been."

"Are you getting sentimental on me Bas?"

"Maybe?"

"I like it. I like that there's a part of you that only I get to see."

"That goes both ways Blaine." The next thing they both heard was a knock on the bedroom door. "It's open." With the pause between him saying it was open and the door actually opening Sebastian could tell that wasn't the answer whoever knocked expect. "Hey sis."

"Hope I'm not bothering you guys."

"Not at all. What do you have there?" Blaine asked seeing the plates in her hands.

"Your Mom baked and asked me and Coop to bring you guys' dessert."

"What is it?" Sebastian asked.

"That would be her triple chocolate torte." Cooper answered as he poked his head in the door. "So make sure you get your piece Bas otherwise Blaine will eat them both."

"Coop!"

"It's true. So did you two have a nice dinner?"

"We did." Blaine replied. "And just how did Mom know to send dessert with you as she could've just given it to us tomorrow?" The look in Cooper's eyes said it all.

"Don't worry Blaine, she's not offended that you two would rather go out to dinner together than spend time with us."

"Hell, your Dad said he didn't blame you. But it was pretty clear you two are going to have to do dinner with them sometime in the near future. But we'll be going. Sorry for interrupting."

"Night guys!" As Cooper closed the door behind them, Lexi looked up at him.

"Did something seem different Coop?" She asked as they headed towards their room.

"I don't think so. It just looked like they were relaxing after a nice night out. Why?"

"I don't know. Something just felt different. Must just be the hormones."

Sebastian couldn't help laugh when Blaine hopped back up on the bed with the plates of dessert. "What?" Blaine asked as he uncovered his piece.

"Cooper was right. You look like you're in heaven."

"After you take your first bite, you'll see why. And Cooper is one to talk; I bet you anything he had more than one piece." Blaine then sat and waited till Sebastian took his first bite."

"Wow!"

"Exactly. Coop's got a few descriptions for this and most revolve around either sex or orgasms." When Sebastian moaned softly after his next bite, Blaine just smiled. "Part of the reason he describes it the way he does."

"Fitting way to end the night, huh B?"

"Who said the night was over?" Sebastian then watched as Blaine leaned closer, he was expecting a kiss but he just felt his tongue run across his upper lip. "You missed some chocolate."

"That's so not fair."

"How so? Blaine asked before taking another bite. "Did you expect something else?" The smirk on Blaine's face let Sebastian know he knew exactly what he was doing.

"I think you know exactly what I was expecting." He replied before moving his plate and Blaine's onto the nightstand.

"Come to think of it, aren't you the same person that was so adamant about not doing anything today that require exertion."

"It's after midnight, new day." Sebastian almost growled as he straddled Blaine before placing his hands on either side of him and looking down in him. The way the moon was shining off of his eyes added a whole new dimension. It wasn't long after that Sebastian lowered his head and began to kiss him. As he lowered himself down onto Blaine, he felt his tongue brush against his lips for access. When Sebastian back away just a bit, he couldn't help smile. "You taste like chocolate."

"So do you." Blaine then ran his hands up Sebastian's sides and hit just the right spot that caused him to flinch. "Are you ticklish?"

"Sometimes. Now, where were we?"

"I think you were just about to lose the shirt."

"Was I now?"

"Absolutely." Blaine then watched as Sebastian sat back on his legs and pulled his shirt off, tossing it off to the side. "Much better."

"Is it now?" To which Blaine nodded. "I think it's time you did the same." Sebastian said while pulling at the bottom of Blaine's shirt. After Blaine sat up enough to pull it off, Sebastian took it and threw it somewhere near where his landed while Blaine laid back down.

"Is that better?"

Sebastian smiled and ran a hand over Blaine's bare chest. "Much." As he moved back down over Blaine he quickly felt Blaine's hands at his sides. When he felt Blaine's hand brush over the same spot that previous caused him to flinch he moved his head so his mouth was near Blaine's ear. "That's not very nice." Blaine moved his hand just a bit, but as he did he let out a soft moan as Sebastian's mouth was on his neck, sucking ever so gently. When he felt his teeth brush against his neck, Blaine jerked in response, pushing his hips up against Sebastian. "Not yet B." Sebastian then swirled his tongue over where his mouth had just been.

He was just beginning to kiss his way down Blaine's neck when he felt Blaine grab ahold of him through his pants. "Bas."

"Someone is impatient."

"And you're not." Blaine's voice was much deeper than usual. "I can tell you want this just as much." He said as he ran his hand over the front of Sebastian's pants.

"Heck, I've wanted this since we got home. But, I thought you wanted to wait till, you know."

"I do, but it doesn't mean we can't do lots of other things." Sebastian wasn't quite sure when it happened but Blaine had managed to undo his pants and now had his hand inside his boxers, stroking him gently. Blaine watched as Sebastian's eyes fluttered while still attempting to hold himself up. Knowing he had Sebastian exactly where he wanted him, Blaine carefully rolled them over.

As Blaine ran his palm up over the tip spreading the leaking pre-cum over him, Blaine felt Sebastian buck up against his hand. He was just about to say something but noticed it was because Sebastian had raised his hips to push his pants and boxers down. He reached across and helped Sebastian while never stopping his ministrations. Once Sebastian managed to kick his pants off he tugged at the waist of Blaine's pants. "What do you want Bas?" He whispered against his ear.

"To touch you." Blaine moved just enough so that Sebastian could grab his now throbbing erection through his pants. The look on Sebastian face was a combination of bliss and frustration as he was enjoying what Blaine was doing but desperately wanted to be doing the same. Once his hand managed to tug on the zipper of Blaine's pants, Blaine bit his lip to stifle the moan escaping his throat. Needing the contact as much as Sebastian wanted it he somehow managed to undo his pants.

With Sebastian teetering on the edge he was no help in trying to help Blaine get his pants off. "I'm so sorry Bas." Blaine said softly as he removed his hand from Sebastian cock, eliciting a sigh of loss from Sebastian. He quickly got off the bed and pushed his pants and boxer briefs off before getting back on and bring his hand quickly back to what he'd be doing. He felt so much better himself as his own erection was now free. Even though Sebastian's head was leaned back into the pillows with his eyes closed Blaine soon felt Sebastian's hand wrap around him. "Oh Bas." He sighed as softly as he could though it was difficult with how good it felt.

"B….B…Blaine…" Sebastian cried out as his orgasm washed over him. Blaine continued to stroke him through it though it was hard as when Sebastian climaxed his grip on Blaine's own erection tightened. It wasn't till Sebastian started to come down from his own high did he loosen his grip and begin to stroke Blaine.

"Bas…you….." Blaine couldn't even think straight as Sebastian quickly moved his hand over him. His fingers brushing the tip that oozed with pre-cum. It wasn't till he placed a hand behind himself to brace himself did he even noticed that Sebastian was now sitting up. "Don…"

"Just let go B." Sebastian said breathlessly into his ear, before taking the lobe between his lips and sucking gently.

"Ba…" Blaine's moan was quickly captured as Sebastian pressed as kiss to his lips as Blaine came all over his hand and their chests. When his moans finally stopped Sebastian moved back just enough to look at Blaine, who was completely relaxed and Sebastian was pretty sure that's probably what he looked like as well. "Wow, you didn't need to do that so soon afterwards."

"I wanted to." Sebastian then leaned in and kissed him again. As Blaine leaned in closer, pushing Sebastian backwards on the bed he ran his hand up Sebastian's side, completely forgetting how sticky his hand was.

"Ummm, Bas." Blaine didn't need to say anything else as Sebastian knew what he was thinking.

"Bottom drawer of the nightstand on the right side of the bed." Blaine got up off the bed and opened the drawer.

"Baby wipes Bas?"

"Yeah, my cousin told me about'em. Sure beats having to grab a washcloth every time." As odd as it seemed, Blaine knew Sebastian was right so he grabbed a couple before tossing the container at him.

"Don't we just smell clean now?"

"Hush. Now get your butt back in bed." By this time Sebastian had already curled up under the blankets while Blaine put the container of wipes away. He lifted the blankets just enough for Blaine to slide right in. Blaine immediately curled up next to Sebastian, his head resting on his shoulder with an arm across his stomach. Even with what they were doing just before they cleaned up, this felt right. As Sebastian wrapped his arm around he felt him cuddle closer. And with a kiss on top of Blaine's head he felt his eyes start to close. "Goodnight Blaine."

"It sure was. Goodnight Bas."


	7. Chapter 7

Moving Beyond

Part 7

As Lexi came out of the bathroom that morning she looked at Cooper who was stretched out across their bed. "Have you heard them yet?"

"Not a sound. But knowing them they stayed up way too late last night."

"I figured as much, that's why I need you to do something." There was something in the sound of her voice that caused Cooper to sit up.

"What is it?"

"Go and wake Blaine and Bas."

"Don't you want to do it?" He asked with a slight chuckle as he grabbed his jeans off the chair to put on. "Or are you afraid of what you could walk in on."

"If something is going on, it'll be less embarrassing for you to walk in on them, than me."

"That could be debated, but I'll do it." He then walked over to her and gave her a kiss before heading off to wake up the boys. As he reached the door to Sebastian's bedroom, Cooper took a deep breath before leaning in closer. When he didn't hear anything he knocked. Still nothing. "Here goes nothing." He thought to himself before slowly opening the door. But there before his eyes were both of them still sound asleep, with Sebastian spooned up behind Blaine.

Thankfully, the room was still dark so he didn't see the clothes tossed around the room. "Bas." Cooper said rather quietly while giving him a little shake. "Bas, you guys need to get up."

"Huh."

"It's nine-thirty Bas. You and Blaine need to get up and start getting ready. Remember, we're having brunch with mine and Blaine's parents."

"O…okay."

"Are you gonna wake Blaine or do you want me to do it?"

"I'll do." It wasn't till Cooper saw Sebastian's eyes fully opened did he leave the room, while closing the door behind him. "B…wake up." Sebastian said as he ran his hand over Blaine's side. He got about the reaction he expected, which was none. There was no doubt that Blaine was a sound sleeper. So he leaned in closer and started to kiss Blaine's neck which got him to stir a bit. "It's time to get up B." He said softly near his ear, which was enough to get Blaine to turn and face him.

"What if I don't want to?" He asked before giving Sebastian a morning kiss.

"Then you can deal with Cooper when he comes back in."

"Cooper was in here?"

"Yea, he came in to wake us. Guess it's a good thing we went to bed under the blankets last night." Sebastian couldn't help laugh as he could only imagine Cooper's reaction had he walked in on them both naked.

"Very. As it could've been very awkward, for all of us."

"That's probably why he came to wake us instead of Lexi. She was probably afraid of what she'd walk in on."

"Can't say I blame her." Blaine then leaned in and kissed Sebastian again. "We should probably get going; otherwise Cooper might really get a good show if we stay in bed any longer." Sebastian's eyes just opened wide at Blaine's comment.

"Are you saying we have a tendency to get carried away?'

"Always." Blaine then sat up in bed and looked around the room. "Do you think Cooper saw everything thrown about?"

"Doubt it."

"You're probably right because if he had he would've made some sort of comment."

"Well, I'm going to go hop in the shower. Feel free to join me if you want." Sebastian said before getting out of bed and heading for the bathroom. Once Sebastian was gone, Blaine got up out of bed and went to turn on some music to help wake him. After hitting shuffle on Sebastian's I-Pod, he glanced at the bathroom and thought for a moment.

"What the hell." He then turned the volume up a bit more and went to join Sebastian. When he walked into the bathroom he couldn't help smile as Sebastian was singing in the shower. As he quietly stepped into the shower Sebastian had no clue he was no longer alone as his eyes were closed. It wasn't till Blaine wrapped his arms around him from behind did he jump. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"Quite alright." Sebastian said as he turned around. "I honestly didn't expect you to join me."

"Well, if you changed your mind?"

"Not at all." He answered before leaning down to give Blaine a kiss. As he wrapped his arms around Blaine he slowly stepped back so the water could flow over both of them. "I could definitely get used to this." Sebastian told him after the kiss broke.

"Me too." They just stood there for a moment looking at each other before leaning into another kiss. This one started to take on its own life as Sebastian back Blaine up against the shower wall. "Bas."

"Yea B."

"I love you."

"I love you too. And as much as I would love to show you how much right now, we should probably actually shower. This could be an even more awkward way for Cooper to find us."

"True." After another kiss, they finally stepped apart and actually started to shower. As Sebastian stood in front of his closet trying to figure out what to wear Blaine sat on the edge of the bed. "Even though their arrival last night interrupted things, I'm really going to miss them."

"Me too killer. It's nice having them around."

"Exactly." Blaine replied before grabbing his bag off the chair so he could get dressed as well. They'd both just gotten their pants on when there was a knock at the door. "Come on in Coop."

"How'd you know it was me?" He asked as he walked in.

"Because you told Bas you'd be coming back to make sure we were up. Plus you knock louder than Lexi."

"And I can see that you are. So, I'll let you two finish getting ready. We'll be downstairs waiting."

As they came walking down the stairs Lexi couldn't help smile as they were holding hands. "Don't you two look cute."

"Thank you." Blaine answered as they reached the foyer. "You know you didn't have to wait for us."

"We know. But I thought we could ride together." Cooper told them. "Plus this way if you two got distracted getting ready it wouldn't have been as obvious as long as we all arrived together."

"Thank Coop." Blaine replied as Cooper opened the door.

"No problem. Last thing you'd want is Mom and Dad to wonder why you two would've arrived so much after us."

"He's got a good point B."

On the ride over to the Anderson's, Lexi couldn't shake the feeling she had from the previous night. "Is there something going on with you two?" She asked while looking back at the two of them in the backseat.

"You mean besides the obvious." Sebastian replied.

"Yes."

"Why? What makes you think something's going on?" Blaine asked.

"Can't put my finger on it, but something is definitely different between the two of you." Blaine and Sebastian both just looked at each other and smiled.

"Don't know what to tell you sis." Even though neither of them were saying anything, Lexi knew her brother well enough that she knew something was up. It was just a matter of getting him alone to talk about.

When they got to the Anderson's, they were met outside by Mr. Anderson. "Glad to see you all made it." The smile on his face when he looked at Blaine and Sebastian caused both boys to laugh a bit. "I hope you had a nice time last night. We missed you."

"We had a wonderful night Dad. Thanks for asking." Blaine then slid his hand into Sebastian's. "We're gonna go find Mom."

"She's in the kitchen. I'm sure she'd love some help." As the boys walked away Mr. Anderson looked at Cooper and Lexi. "Thanks for making sure they weren't late. Your Mom and I are looking forward to spending some time with them."

"It's all good Dad. Now, is there a reason you're out front and not helping Mom?"

"I actually need your help if you don't mind. Sorry Lexi, you can have him back in a bit."

"Not at all." Cooper then looked over at Lexi. "I'll be in soon." Before giving her a kiss and heading towards the garage with his Dad.

"Morning Mom!"

"Blaine honey, I'm so glad you made it!" She said as she turned. "Good Morning Sebastian!"

"Morning Mrs. Anderson." She looked at the two boys holding hands and smiled.

"Mom, you don't have to call him Sebastian. It's sort of formal."

"Okay, then what would you like me to call him?"

"Seb or Bas works." Sebastian said quietly, as he was a bit embarrassed that Blaine even said anything to his Mom.

"Okay Seb. So, did Cooper deliver dessert last night or did he eat it?"

"Told you." Blaine said with a smile before going to give his Mom a hug. "No, it made it to us."

"It was wonderful." Sebastian told her as he took a seat at the island.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. There's enough left that if Cooper doesn't eat it all today you should be able to take some with you. And since I didn't get a chance to tell you both yesterday, you were both wonderful at the benefit."

"Thank you!" The boys' unison response brought a laugh from Mrs. Anderson just as Lexi came walking into the kitchen.

"Morning."

"Morning dear. Where's Cooper?"

"In the garage."

"I should've known. Blaine, can you please go tell your Dad and brother to not get lost?"

"I can do that." As Blaine headed off Sebastian got up.

"Do you need any help Mrs. Anderson?"

"Not right now, but thank you for the offer Seb. Why don't you and your sister go outside and enjoy this beautiful day? But I promise if I need any help I'll come and get you." Sebastian smiled then looked at Lexi who just smiled and headed for the deck with Sebastian right behind her.

"I think it's safe to say, she likes you Bas." Lexi told him as they walked towards the railing.

"You think so?"

"Yes."

"Good. I really don't want to screw things up. Especially now."

"I knew it. Something is going on. Spill." Sebastian just leaned forward on the railing.

"It's nice out, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. Now talk. What's going on with you and Blaine?"

"You know, your instincts have always been good. But they're crazy good now." As Sebastian looked out over the backyard, Lexi placed a hand on his shoulder. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Fine. I told Blaine that I love him last night." Lexi's eyes grew wide at her brother's words. For the life of her she couldn't remember him ever feeling that way about anyone.

"And?"

"He loves me too." Soon Sebastian felt Lexi's arms wrap around him.

"I'm so happy for you Bas! Isn't it the best feeling?"

"Yea, it is. I still can't believe I just blurted it out last night."

"How did Blaine take it?"

"I kissed him. Sorry, didn't mean to intrude."

"You could never intrude." As she spoke Blaine wrapped his arms around Sebastian's waist.

"And then I told him that I love him too."

"Whoa! What?" The three of them turned to see Cooper standing just behind them.

"You heard me Coop."

"And when did this happen?" He asked as he leaned against the railing while bring Lexi closer to him.

"Last night." Sebastian responded.

"Before or after we came home?"

"Before, why?" Blaine asked.

"Because Lexi seemed to know something was different."

"She's good like that." Sebastian said while turning slightly. "But please promise me you two aren't going to make a big deal out of this."

"I…we won't." Cooper said with a smile. "Oh crap, the reason I actually came out here is because Mom said it's almost time to eat. So we better go inside."

Brunch was just about over when Mr. Anderson looked over at Blaine and Sebastian. "Boys, we've got a question that hopefully one of you can answer."

"What is it Dad?"

"Do you know when the winter festival is at Dalton this year?"

"I think it's just before break Mr. Anderson."

"Perfect."

"Why, what's up?" Blaine asked.

"Because we thought it would be nice to spend part of your Christmas break in New York with Cooper and Lexi."

"That sounds great!" Blaine then looked at Sebastian.

"Don't worry Blaine, he's coming too." Lexi said with a smile.

"We thought we could all leave right afterwards. That is if you don't mind traveling with us Seb." Mrs. Anderson added.

"Not at all." As the conversation turned to the fact that Lexi and Cooper were leaving the next morning, Blaine and Sebastian started to clear the table. "Did you know anything about this B?" Sebastian asked once they got into the kitchen.

"Not a single thing. Guess we know at least one other topic that was discussed last night. So, what do you think of spending Christmas in New York? I think it sounds pretty cool."

"I love the idea!"

"Then why do you look confused."

"I'm just surprised your parents want me to come with you all."

"Why wouldn't they?"

"I don't know. Remember, this relationship thing is still pretty new to me."

"Noted. Personally, I think it's pretty awesome."

"Now, you don't have to answer this, but did they ever do…"

"No, they didn't actually. As a matter of fact, we rarely spent time with my parents."

"Do you think it's because well…Cooper and Lexi are married?"

"Call it an instinct, but I don't think so. They both seem to honestly like you and my Mom is a horrible liar. And she was honestly happy to see us when we arrived." Blaine then kissed Sebastian on the cheek. "So don't worry about it, okay?"

"I trust you, so I won't."

"And what won't you do anymore?" Cooper asked as he brought in the last of the dishes.

"What is with you and catching the tail-end of conversations today?" Blaine asked as he took the dishes from Cooper.

"Don't know. So care to share?" He asked as he hopped up on the island.

"Actually, I will. Bas here is worried that Mom and Dad don't like him."

"That couldn't be further from the truth. They were actually afraid he didn't like them."

"That's ridiculous." Sebastian replied

"It's true. That's why they knew you two went on a date last night. I had to tell them you two already had plans after Mom was afraid that you guys weren't coming because you, Bas, didn't like them or felt uncomfortable around them or some shit."

"See Bas, now you know. My parents like you."

"Okay, now that you've both done a great job of making me feel like an idiot, can we change the subject?"

"Sure. I thought I'd fill you two in on some of the details Mom and Dad left out. Your break won't be filled with having to spend it all with family. Mom and Dad, as well as your Dad, Bas, are only going to be in town for about a week. The rest of the time you two will only have to deal with me and Lexi."

"Are you serious?" Blaine asked, rather excitedly with this new bit of news.

"Yes, I'm serious. And just a bit of advice ahead of time. Stay in your own rooms at night while the parents are in town."

"Will do. Cooper?"

"Yes Bas."

"Is my Mom coming?"

"We don't know. We invited them both, but she isn't quite sure she's ready to spend that much time with Lexi."

"Can't she just fucking grow up? God, my sister is going to be a Mom herself yet our own Mother can't bother to be there for her." As Sebastian stormed outside, Cooper just looked at Blaine.

"Go to him Blaine. I'll finish up in here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. He needs you right now. Go."

When Blaine walked outside he found Sebastian sitting on one of the loungers with his knees pulled up to his chest, holding them close with his head down. "Bas." Blaine said softly while sitting down next to him. "Wanna talk? Bas?" Sebastian still didn't lift his head off his knees. Blaine moved closer and wrapped an arm around him. It wasn't till he pulled Sebastian closer did he lift his head. He couldn't believe what he saw, Sebastian was crying. "What's wrong Bas?" Sebastian turned and curled up against Blaine, who quickly wrapped his arms around him.

They sat in silence for a while till Sebastian finally spoke. "Why does my Mom have to be so selfish?"

"I wish I knew, Bas."

"I just wish I could just have a normal family, just once. How can she say no to coming home to spend Christmas with her kids?"

"I don't know. At least your Dad is going to come, regardless of what she does."

"I know, but he shouldn't be put in the situation of choosing his kids over his wife."

"You and Lexi aren't the one's making him choose, your Mom is." As he spoke, Blaine noticed that Sebastian was calming down as his breathing was coming back to normal. "You know Bas, normal is totally overrated."

"That's because your family is normal."

"We have Cooper, so we're not normal." That comment was just enough to make Sebastian laugh.

"I'm going to tell him you said that."

"No you won't."

"And how do you plan on stopping me?" The next thing that happened was Blaine slid down on the lounger just enough so he was face to face with Sebastian. "Bla…" His words were cut off by Blaine's lips on his, in an incredibly tender kiss.

"Cooper, have you seen your brother?"

"He's out back Mom." The words had barely left Cooper's mouth when he remembered Blaine and Sebastian were outside. "Mom!" He yelled out as he ran after her. When Cooper reached the backdoor, he just found his Mom standing there.

"Are they always like this?" She asked when she noticed Cooper beside her.

"Yes." He replied as he looked out at Blaine and Sebastian kissing on one of the loungers.

"It's sweet. Now let's go back in before they notice they're no longer alone."


	8. Chapter 8

Moving Beyond

Part 8

"I told you they like you." Blaine told Sebastian as they got into the back of the car.

"I believe you." Sebastian just looked across at Blaine who had this big smile on his face. As they left his parents, each of them had gotten these big hugs, even Sebastian. "Your parents are really cool."

"Thank you!" Cooper replied as they pulled out of the drive way.

"He was talking to me Coop."

"It was a general statement Blaine. And I for one agree with him, our parents are cool. So cool, that Mom chose not to interrupt you earlier."

"What are you talking about?" Blaine asked, while Lexi tried not to laugh as Cooper had already told her what had happened.

"Mom went out back to look for you and caught the two of you kissing on one of the loungers." Even from the rearview mirror Cooper could see Blaine turning ten different shades of red. "She thought it was cute!" At that point Lexi couldn't hold in her laughter any longer. When she turned in her seat she saw that Blaine wasn't the only one blushing.

"Guys, relax. You should be thrilled that she didn't freak out. She actually told Cooper that they should leave before they interrupted you."

"What do you mean she told Cooper?" Blaine asked.

"I tried to stop her, but reached her just as she spotted you both. And Lexi is right, I think it's totally cool that Mom wanted to give you guys some privacy." Blaine looked over at Sebastian who had taken his hand and given it a little squeeze.

"Anything else we might've missed?"

"I don't think so."

It was already late by the time they got back to the house so Blaine and Sebastian just had enough time to run up the stairs and put their stuff together before needing to head back to Dalton. When the boys came back down the stairs Cooper and Lexi were waiting for them. "I'm going to miss you both." Lexi said with tears in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Sebastian. "At least it won't be long till we see you both."

Blaine looked over at Cooper who looked like it was taking everything he had not to cry as well. "Remember little brother, if you need anything, call me." He told Blaine as he gave him a big bear hug. "Promise me."

"I will Coop." Blaine never thought saying goodbye to Cooper was going to be so hard. But he had truly become a rock for him. "I love you."

"I love you too Blaine." Cooper then kissed the top of Blaine's head before letting him go. After they let go, Lexi walked over to Blaine and gave him a big hug.

"I'm so happy for you guys Blaine. Take care of each other, okay."

"We will." As Lexi let him go, Blaine saw Cooper giving Sebastian a hug as well. "We should probably be going. But please let us know when you're safely back in New York."

"B's right, we better get a call."

"You will." Cooper replied as he held Lexi close as she was a mess having said goodbye to the boys.

After the boys got into Sebastian's car they both just looked at each other. "That sucked." Sebastian said before turning the key.

"No kidding. Good thing it won't be too long till we see them again." Blaine then placed his hand on Sebastian's thigh, since he couldn't necessarily hold his hand while he drove.

When they arrived back at Dalton they were surprised to see Jeff and Thad standing out in front of their dorm. "What's going on guys?" Blaine asked.

"Nothing really. How was the rest of your weekend?" Thad asked as they walked in.

"It went really well." Sebastian replied. "Right B?"

"Couldn't ask for much better." Blaine winked at Sebastian as he answered.

"Oh, I should let you guys know you have invitations waiting for you in your room." Jeff told them as they got closer.

"Oh really, how do you know so?" Sebastian asked.

"Because we all got them. It's from Santana."

"Since that's the case, what's the occasion?"

"It's a rather open invite to come and visit her at Louisville. A bunch of the guys think it sounds like fun. But we really wouldn't go without the two of you. I think she just invited the rest of us to be nice." Thad told them.

"That could be fun. What do you think Bas?"

"Sounds good to me. Just need to check her schedule versus mine. And if dates work, let's do it." After getting in their room, Blaine pulled up Sebastian's lacrosse schedule to compare with the schedule Santana sent.

"Looks like there are two dates that would work Bas." Sebastian then sat down behind Blaine on his bed and looked over his shoulder.

"I'd say the earlier the better. That way it won't interfere if were need to get extra rehearsals in."

"So in two weeks then."

"Two weeks." Sebastian then watched as Blaine pulled up the McKinley football schedule. "What are you thinking B?"

"Well, if we're going down there it might be nice to see if Brittany would be able to go with us. I'm sure Santana would love it if we brought her."

"Good thinking. Looks like McKinley has a home football game that night." Sebastian said as he reached around Blaine to point at the screen. "If she wants to come, we could just leave straight from the game."

"That's a good idea. Why don't you tell the guys when we plan on going and I'll give Brittany a call tomorrow."

"I think I'll tell the guys tomorrow."

"And why then?" Blaine's question was answered when he felt Sebastian's lips on his neck. "Good reason."

"Thought you'd like it." He replied against his neck in-between kisses. As Sebastian wrapped his arms around him, Blaine closed his laptop and set it to the side.

"That feels so good." Blaine told him as he leaned his head back against Sebastian's shoulder. Just as he felt Sebastian's mouth start to move Blaine took one his hands on placed in Sebastian's hair, keeping him right where he was. Somehow Sebastian found a spot on his neck that just sent him into overdrive. "Bas." Before Sebastian could say anything there was knock on their door.

They were so into the moment that they just decided to ignore whoever it was knocking. As Sebastian pulled off Blaine's shirt they heard another knock. "Just want to let you both know, meeting tomorrow morning before class starts." Dave said through the door. "I just need some verification that you heard me."

"We've got it." Blaine replied.

"Night guys!"

"Night! Wonder what's so important?"

"We'll find out soon enough." Sebastian said as he got up off the bed.

"Everything okay Bas?"

"Yea. Just thought I'd make sure our door was locked, don't need any unexpected visitors." As Sebastian checked the door, Blaine moved his laptop off the bed and onto his desk. He then watched as Sebastian grabbed the remote to turn on their tv before taking off his t-shirt and toss it into the corner.

"Are you coming back?" Blaine asked as he laid back on his bed.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Just saw you grab the remote and I thought…"

"I grabbed the remote for some noise from prying ears." Sebastian replied as he sat down next to him. "Figured better safe than sorry."

The next morning when Blaine woke up he could already hear the shower running. After glancing over at the clock he decided to get up as well. "Bas." Just as Blaine said his name Sebastian stepped out of the shower.

"Morning sleepy head." He then leaned over and gave Blaine a kiss. "You better make your shower quick. Remember, we've got a meeting in twenty."

"How are you so awake?" Blaine asked as he stepped into the shower.

"I'm not, because if I remember correctly someone kept me up late."

"You weren't complaining."

"No, I wasn't and I'm still not. But I'm definitely going to be running on caffeine today."

"Sorry about that."

"It was well worth it B."

"Good, because I thought so too. By the way, next time, wake me when you get back from your run."

"Okay, but why?"

"Just maybe I'd like to join you when given the option."

"Done."

When they walked into the Warblers common room they were surprised to only see a few of the guys. "Where's everyone else?" Blaine asked before making himself a cup of coffee.

"Hopefully on their way." Thad replied. "Otherwise we're going to have to go wake them."

"Have you guys thought about Santana's invitation?" Jeff asked before taking a seat.

"Yea, we have." Sebastian told him. "The game in two weeks because it doesn't conflict with lacrosse. You guys gonna come?"

"A weekend at a college. Absolutely." Nick replied.

"B, don't forget to call Britt."

"Will do."

The guys were just finishing up their conversation when the rest of the guys walked in. Thankfully the meeting went relatively quick. Dave explained the reason for the early morning was so that Thad and Sebastian could be there to start the song selection process for both the winter concert as well as sectionals since they had a game that evening. After the meeting ended, Blaine turned to Sebastian on the couch. "I'm so sorry."

"I told you, that you don't need to be. I knew very well that I had a game today so I could've stopped at any time."

"Why didn't you?"

"Do you really need me to answer that B?" The look on Sebastian's face was all the answer Blaine needed. So he leaned in and gave him a kiss. "Now, let's go eat."

After watching Sebastian board the bus for his game Blaine walked into the Warblers common room to get to work. "Need some help Blaine?" Nick asked as he saw all the music Blaine had spread out on the tables.

"I would love some help."

"Cool. Were you able to get ahold of Brittany?" Nick asked as he started to go through the Christmas piles.

"No, which is odd. Figure I'll try one more time and if I still can't reach her I'll try one of the guys, see if they know where she is."

"Makes sense. And just so you know, Jeff and I plan on going."

"So do Thad and Dave. Just waiting to hear back from the rest of the guys. If it's just the six of us plus Britt we could get away just taking one car."

"None of our cars can hold seven."

"True, but my Dad's SUV can. And I'm pretty sure he won't mind me borrowing it." Blaine was just starting to go through the stack of American Standards when his phone rang. "Hi Brittany."

"Sorry I missed your other calls. Coach Sylvester is in a mood. How are you and your prince?"

"We're good Britt. How are you?"

"Good, except that I miss Santana."

"I might be able to help with that."

"How?"

"Me, Bas and a few of the other Warblers were going to go and visit her. And we were wondering if you wanted to join us?"

"I'd love too. When?"

"In two weeks. And yes, I know you have to cheer on that Friday night but we'd pick you up from the game and leave from there."

"Okay. I better go; Lord Tubbington is acting very suspicious. Say hi to your prince for me."

"I will Britt. Bye."

"Bye Blaine."

Between getting his homework done, Warbler rehearsal and working with the beginner group Blaine had completely lost track of time. "I didn't expect to see you in here." Jeff said as he walked into the Warblers common room.

"Why?"

"First, it's late. Second, I thought you'd be with Seb."

"He's back?"

"Yes. He and Thad got back a few hours ago. Is everything okay Blaine?"

"Yea, I just lost track of time, that's all. Wonder why Bas didn't come looking for me?"

"Probably because he and Thad both looked exhausted when they got back to the dorms." As Jeff finished Blaine grabbed all the sheet music he'd been working on.

"I should probably get going. Night Jeff."

On his way back to his dorm Thad stopped him. "Hey Blaine."

"Hey. How'd the game go?"

"Good. We won but it was tough game. They played a bit dirty if I do say so myself. You might want to be careful around Seb though."

"Why?"

"He's in a bad mood after today's game. The dirty play really got to him as most of the "non-calls" were against him. He got beat up pretty bad."

"Thank for the heads up."

When Blaine finally got back to their room, it was dark and the only thing he could hear was the sounds of soft jazz playing. "Bas." He turned on his desk lamp as he didn't want to turn on the main light incase Sebastian was sleeping. In the faint glow of his lamp, that's what he saw. Sebastian was out cold in his bed. He must not have realized just how tired he was, because there was an open text book next to him. Knowing the feeling all too well Blaine went to grab the book before grabbing a blanket to throw over him.

"Blaine?" Sebastian's voice was extremely groggy as Blaine moved the text book.

"Go back to sleep Bas." He then leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek.

The next morning when Blaine woke up he was surprised to still see Sebastian sound asleep in bed. Finding this more than odd he got out of bed rather quickly and sat down next to him. "Bas. Wake up, you missed your run." He said as he ran his hand over his back.

"Blaine?"

"Yea Bas, it's me. You missed your run."

"No run, coach told us we could sleep in."

"Okay. Go back to sleep then." Just as Blaine was about to get up he felt Sebastian grab ahold of him. "What is it?" He asked as Sebastian rolled over.

"I just don't want you to go yet. I missed spending time with you last night."

"Sorry about that. I got caught up working on some of the new arrangements which I'd love for you to look at."

"Understandable. And I can do that later."

"Was the game as bad as Thad said?"

"Depending on what he said, probably. The other team played dirty and the officials sucked. Hence why we got the morning off."

"That's about what he said. Are you feeling any better?"

"Yes. It's probably a good thing you were busy because I wouldn't have been very pleasant company last night."

"We would've managed. By the way, I talked to Britt yesterday."

"And how is she?"

"Good besides missing Santana. So, my call came at the perfect time. She'd love to come with us. And she also told me to tell my prince hello."

"Well if you talk to her again before we see her, tell her your prince says hi back. By the way, I know we decided to…well, you know…go to my house this weekend."

"Yes we did. Why?"

"Thad wants us to go to a party with a bunch of the guys Friday night. I told him I'd have to talk to you though."

"I thought we were going out with them on Saturday."

"We are. That's why I told him I needed to talk to you since well, we decided to go to my place this weekend. And I really didn't want to tell him, no, we can't go because we plan on having sex this weekend."

"That was a really good decision. I probably would've done the same thing. But if you want to go to the party, we can. Nothing stopping us from going to your house afterwards."

"True. And no one is saying how long we have to say. I'm pretty sure as long as we make an appearance Thad would be cool with it."

"Then it's decided. We make an appearance and then leave."

"And just so you know B, if you change your mind between now and then, I'm totally cool with it."

"I know. But as of right now, I really don't see that happening."

Surprisingly, the rest of the week went really quickly. The only hiccup was when Brittany called and said she needed help finding Lord Tubbington as she was afraid he was plotting something. And since Blaine was working with the beginner group, Sebastian and Thad offered to go and help her since they only had a shortened practice that day. "Guys, can we make Brittany an honorary Warbler?" Thad asked as he walked into practice.

"And why is that?" Blaine asked as he walked over to them.

"First, she's awesome. And secondly, besides you Blaine, she's got Sebby here wrapped around her little finger."

"I told you not to call me that."

"Sebby?" Blaine asked while trying not to laugh while looking at Sebastian. He was doing a much better job of holding it in than the rest of the guys.

"Yes, Britt is now calling me Sebby. But I swear, if any of you dare call me that I'll kick your ass. It's cute coming from her. The rest of you, creepy. That goes for you too B. Now can we please get to rehearsing because if I remember right don't we all have plans tonight." As the guys got their music together Blaine took Sebastian by the arm and guided him over towards one of the corners.

"Care to tell me what's bothering you?"

"Sorry. It's just Thad thinks it's SO cute that I'm letting Britt call me Sebby. He talked about it the whole ride back here. I would've much preferred it was kept quiet."

"Would you have told me?"

"Of course I would've. And if you're ever inclined to call me that, just don't do it around the rest of the guys."

"Okay. If you want, we can skip the party tonight."

"Let's just play it by ear. See how things are after practice." Blaine nodded then gave him a quick kiss before they rejoined the others.


	9. Chapter 9

Moving Beyond

Part 9

After rehearsal was finished, all of the guys headed back to their rooms to change. While Sebastian was standing in front of their closet in a pair of jeans trying to figure out what else to wear there was a knock on their door. "I've got it B." He called out to Blaine who was in the bathroom. When he opened the door he was surprised to find Thad standing there. "Come on in." He said before heading back to the closet.

"I'm sorry man."

"For?"

"Bring up what Britt's calling you. I really should've kept my mouth shut."

"Yes, you should've, but it's alright. I overreacted a bit. The guys laughing just fanned the flames."

"Yea, I know. And they're all sorry about it. But I think your reaction scared a few of them. You haven't snapped like that since last year."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. And if you're still pissed at me, I totally understand if you and Blaine don't want to come tonight."

"No, we're cool. We'll be there, but I can't promise how long we're going to stay."

"Acceptable. See you there." Thad then gave Sebastian a hug before heading out.

"That was nice to see." Blaine said as he stepped into their room. "What was that about?"

"He came to apologize. I not only accepted but apologized as well for being an ass. Which he forgave me for. He also said the rest of the guys are sorry for laughing and I also scared a few of them."

"Sounds like a successful conversation. So are we going to the party tonight or straight to your house?"

"We'll go to the party, but I told Thad I can't promise how long we're going to stay. So we're good to leave whenever we want."

As they pulled up outside the party Sebastian couldn't help notice that Blaine seemed a bit hesitant. "Is everything okay B?"

"I just realized I'm not really going to know anyone, that's all."

"You'll probably know more people than you realize B, besides all the Warblers. I'm pretty sure a bunch of other guys from Dalton will be here as well. This party is a pretty big event."

"I can't believe I let that little fact bother me at all."

"It happens. So you ready to go in?" Blaine nodded. "Then let's do this." As he walked around to the other side of the car Blaine quickly took ahold of Sebastian's hand. "Are you sure you really want to do this Blaine?"

"Yes. By the time we get in, I'll be good."

When they walked inside, Blaine couldn't believe how many people were inside. As he and Sebastian started making their way through the crowd, he couldn't believe all the people saying hello to Sebastian. It truly felt like he knew everyone that was there. "And just how do you know all these people?" Blaine asked as Sebastian got them each something to drink.

"What can I say, I'm a social butterfly." He said with a smile. "But seriously, I partied a lot last year to keep myself distracted. And that's how I got to know so many people."

"And just what were you distracting yourself from?"

"Do you really want me to answer that B?"

"Well, what do we have here?" Said a guy that Blaine didn't recognize, but clearly Sebastian did. "If it isn't Sebastian and his newest boy toy."

"Hi Josh." He said through gritted teeth. "And this isn't my boy toy. This is my boyfriend, Blaine."

"Nice try Sebastian, but you and I both know you don't do relationships." He then ran his hand over Blaine's arm which caused Blaine to flinch. "I bet I could show you a much better time than Sebastian here Blaine. You look like you could be lots of fun."

"Back off Josh!" Sebastian almost shouted as he grabbed his hand off of Blaine.

"Come on Sebastian, you've never had problems sharing your playthings before."

"Blaine's not a plaything! Now back off!" At this point Sebastian shoved Josh.

"You must be pretty special Blaine to get Sebastian here so worked up. Guess I was right, you must be pretty talented. Especially with those soft lips of yours. I'm sure…"

"Enough! Come on Blaine!" Sebastian had Blaine's hand in his and they were just about to walk away when Josh grabbed ahold of Blaine's other hand.

"Not so fast Smythe!"

"Get your hands off of Blaine!"

"Not till I find out what's so special about him."

"Keep dreaming because that's NEVER going to happen!" By this point they had a huge crowd around them.

"You keep putting on a show like this Smythe and Blaine here might think you actually give a damn about him."

"I do give a damn Josh. Like I said, he's my boyfriend."

"If he really knew you, I doubt he would be." Before Sebastian could answer Blaine stepped between them.

"I do know him. Probably better than anyone. So back the fuck off! And I swear, if you lay another fucking hand on me you're going to be the one to regret it."

"He's a feisty one Sebastian, no wonder you like him. Makes me want to get to know him even more." Just then Josh ran his hand over Blaine's arm again. The next thing everyone around them saw was Blaine's right fist connecting with Josh's jaw and him hitting the floor.

"Let's get the hell out of here Bas." Blaine then grabbed Sebastian's hand and they headed for the door.

"I'm so sorry about that Blaine!"

"The guy was an ass, what do you have to be sorry for?" Sebastian stopped walking once they were outside which caused Blaine to stop as well.

"For letting him talk to you like that."

"You tried to stop him."

"I should've done more. I mean, I can't say I'm really surprised by what he did. After all, most of the guys he ever saw me with were merely distractions. I…"

"Bas, you don't have to explain yourself to me. We both have things we've done previously that we wish we could forget. It's just unfortunate that people tend to throw those things in our faces."

"But my past is way worse than yours B."

"I don't care about that Bas. What you did before we were together doesn't matter to me. You were entitled to do whatever you wanted. You don't have to defend yourself to me."

"How did I ever get so lucky?"

"I could ask myself the same thing." Blaine then placed his hands on either side of Sebastian's face and brought his lips down to his. As they kissed, it was as though Blaine was trying to make sure Sebastian knew he was exactly where he wanted to be. It wasn't till they heard someone clear their throat did the kiss stop.

"Sorry guys, but you should really get going." Nick said to them as Jeff stood nearby. "That ass just got back up and he's pissed."

"Everyone is doing what they can to keep him inside but we'll feel better once we know you guys are gone." Jeff told them. "And Blaine, great punch! He fucking deserved it after all the crap he said about both of you."

"Thanks Jeff. Give us a call tomorrow and let us know what the plan is okay?"

"I can do that. Where are you two going?"

"Back to Bas's house."

"Okay. Talk to you tomorrow."

Once they were in the car headed for Sebastian's, Blaine looked over at Sebastian who hadn't said a word since they'd kissed. "What's going on in your head Bas? I can tell your thinking."

"After everything that just happened, I honestly can't believe what's going through my head."

"Tell me."

"Do you realize just how sexy you are when you're riled up?"

"No, but thank you."

"I'm serious Blaine. Before you punched him the only thing on my mind was kissing you."

"Well, you can kiss me as where ever and as often as you want." Seeing the smirk that came to Sebastian's face Blaine moved his hand to Sebastian's thigh and began to rub it gently.

"I'm so glad you took it that way, because that's how I meant it." Blaine's voice was much deeper as he spoke which sent sparks through Sebastian's body. "I love the feel of your lips against my skin."

"Doing this to me while I drive really isn't fair Blaine?"

"Can't you concentrate on two things at once Bas?" As he asked Blaine ran the tips of his fingers down the edge of the bulge in Sebastian's jeans. A soft moan escaped Sebastian's lips as he did so and his grip on the wheel tightened. Once he realized just how on edge Sebastian really was, Blaine toned it down a bit. Last thing he wanted was for their night to end before it began because they couldn't make it home. While waiting for the gates to open on the driveway Blaine looked over at Sebastian. "You're sure no one is going to come home, right Bas?"

"Positive. Lexi and Cooper are back in New York and my parents are in Italy. The house is all ours." After parking his car out front Sebastian leaned over and kissed Blaine rather forcefully. When he pulled back Blaine's breathing was a bit ragged as Sebastian had caught him off guard. "I've been wanting to do that for most of the drive home."

"Thankfully we're here now and you can do that as much as you want." At that moment any doubts Sebastian might've been having about that night because of what happened earlier completely vanished.

After they were in the house, Blaine stood and waited for Sebastian to lock up and reset the alarm. Once that was done, they both started to walk upstairs. "So, what do you want to do?" Sebastian asked. "Want to watch a movie or something?" Blaine just looked at Sebastian slightly confused.

"I thought…"

"I don't want to rush this B. It just would seem forced if we just went to my room and went right at it. That's not us. If we're going to do this, I just want to let it happen. No preconceived notions going in."

"You're right. That isn't us. A movie sounds like a great way to start the night."

When they got to Sebastian's room Blaine set his bag on a chair by the bed while Sebastian looked for a movie. "Do you have any preference?"

"None, surprise me." Blaine replied as he got comfortable on the bed. Once things were set up, Sebastian took off his shoes and got onto the bed. As he laid his head on Blaine's chest he felt Blaine's arm wrap around him. After as messed up as the earlier part of their night was, this was exactly what they both needed. Just some quiet time together.

The movie was about half way over when Sebastian felt Blaine's hand begin to undo the buttons on the front of his shirt. After the last button was undone, he ran his hand down the front of Sebastian's chest then back up his side. Blaine's gentle touch had Sebastian completely at ease. It wasn't till Blaine gave his shirt a slight tug did he sit up enough to take it off. When he laid back down, he draped his arm over Blaine's chest. This was a night where Sebastian was more than willing to let Blaine set the pace. They stayed like that for a while, it wasn't till Sebastian felt Blaine start to shift did he glance up at him. There was something about the look in his eyes that Sebastian sat up again. As he did so, Blaine pulled off his shirt and tossed it to the side before moving down on the bed a bit. He didn't stop till he was face to face with Sebastian.

Slowly they leaned closer to each other till their lips were just about to touch. It was in that moment that they both knew there was no going back. The kiss was soft and tender as Blaine slowly pressed his body against Sebastian's till he was lying on his back. It wasn't till then, did he brush his tongue against Sebastian's lips and was almost instantly granted access. As their tongues slowly danced Sebastian wrapped his arms around Blaine while he ran his hand down his side. The deeper the kiss got Blaine moved his body on top of Sebastian causing them both to moan softly into the kiss as their erections rubbed against each other. Sebastian's soft moan was enough to make Blaine break the kiss.

He didn't give Sebastian much time to object as he started to trail his kisses over his jaw, down his neck till he found Sebastian's sweet spot near his collarbone. The moan Sebastian elicited when Blaine began to suck on his neck caused Blaine to buck against Sebastian, causing them both to moan at the contact. "Blaine." Sebastian's voice was deep and full of desire as Blaine started to kiss his way down his chest. By the time he reached the waist of Sebastian's jeans Blaine looked at Sebastian who gave him a reassuring smile, before running his fingers through his hair. After undoing the button, he slowly lowered the zipper which caused Sebastian to almost growl at the sensation. The next thing Sebastian felt was Blaine's hands back at the waist of his jeans. As Blaine locked his eyes on Sebastian, he raised his hips allowing him to pull down his jeans as well as his boxers. Even though he'd seen him this way many times before, there was something different this time around.

After tossing Sebastian's jeans and boxers to the floor Blaine got up off the bed and took off his jeans and boxer briefs. When he got back up on the bed, he settled himself between Sebastian's legs and ran his hands up his legs to his thighs. "You look so beautiful Bas." He then lowered his head just enough so he could swirl his tongue over the tip of Sebastian's cock, lapping up the pre-cum while never breaking eye contact with Sebastian. As he saw his eyes flutter shut, Blaine slowly took him into his mouth, swirl his tongue around the shaft. When Sebastian felt himself brush against the back of Blaine's throat it took every bit of control he had not to buck his hips.

As Blaine moved above him, Sebastian had one hand knotted in Blaine's hair while the other gripped the sheets beneath him. Blaine kept bringing so close to edge before slowly bringing him back down. This teasing had turned Sebastian's moans into almost jibberish as he could no longer put together a coherent thought. "B…Blaine." Sebastian managed to get out as he teetered on the edge, tighten his grip on Blaine's head. "Please….so…close." There was almost a desperation in Sebastian's moans. With one last tug of Blaine's hair Sebastian cried out as he went over the edge. Blaine took it all as he continue to move over him, till he felt him shake beneath him. "That was…just…wow." Sebastian got out once Blaine's eyes were back on him. "Come here." Blaine made his way up Sebastian's body and was soon pulled into a passionate kiss. When it finally stopped, their eyes were still locked on each other.

"Are you sure about this Bas?" Blaine asked as he caressed his cheek softly. To which Sebastian nodded.

"I told you B, I want to experience everything with you." Sebastian then leaned up and kissed him again.

"That goes both ways Bas." After he spoke Blaine reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the bottle of lube as well as a condom. "I love you Bas."

"I love you too Blaine."

When Blaine settled himself back between Sebastian's legs he ran his hands gently over Sebastian's thighs till he opened them a bit more. After a reassuring smile from Sebastian, Blaine reached over next to him for the bottle of lube. As he picked it up, he couldn't believe that he seemed to be shaking. So he took a deep breath before popping the top on the bottle. He poured a generous amount in his hand and warmed it up slightly before taking one of his fingers and beginning to tease Sebastian's ring. "Just go slow B."

"I will."

It was till he felt the ring pucker a bit did he even attempt to slid in a finger. Sebastian gasped loudly at the sensation causing Blaine to stop instantly. After a reassuring nod, Blaine began to slowly move it inside of him. Gradually feeling the muscles relax, at that moment he add another and began to move them. As Sebastian's moans grew louder at the new feeling Blaine hooked his fingers just enough and brushed against Sebastian's prostate. Blaine couldn't help smirk at the loud moan Sebastian released. He scissored his fingers more and when he was sure Sebastian wasn't expecting it he hook his fingers again. "Oh….God….B!"

By this point, Sebastian was already hard again, as Blaine added a third finger. He wasn't going to take any chances. "Blaine…I…."

"What is it Bas?"

"I…want you."

"You've got me." Sebastian couldn't help himself at that moment as he pushed down on Blaine's moving fingers, needing even more. Seeing Sebastian teetering on the edge once again, Blaine knew he couldn't wait any longer, he needed to be inside of him. With his other hand he grabbed the condom and ripped it open with his teeth which caught Sebastian off guard. He wasn't quite sure how he did it but he managed to roll it on with one hand, as he didn't want to remove his fingers till he absolutely had too. "Bas." Blaine said his voice full of love and desire as he removed his fingers and moved himself so the tip of his throbbing erection was at the entrance.

With his hands on Sebastian's hips, he slowly began to push in. He felt Sebastian's whole body tense up once the tip was in. The moan that escaped them both at that moment filled the room. Blaine was just about ready to pull out till he felt one of Sebastian's hands on his. "I'll be okay." Blaine didn't push in any further till he felt Sebastian's body relax. Once he did, he continued to push in slowly allowing Sebastian to adjust to the new sensation. After he was completely inside he didn't begin to move till he felt Sebastian give his hand a light squeeze.

He moved slowly at first, but found a rhythm that wasn't going to send him over too quickly as he was right on the edge. "You feel amazing Bas." He grunted out between thrusts before moving Sebastian's legs just enough that allowed him to actually get deeper. That slight change in position cause Sebastian to cry out as Blaine was now hitting his prostate with each and every thrust. Sebastian gripped the sheets tightly beneath him once he felt one of Blaine's hands begin to stroke his cock, in time with his thrusts. His his body was on sensory overload.

"Blaine." The pure rapture on Sebastian's face as he called out his name was enough to send Blaine into overdrive. It was only a matter of moments till Blaine cried out in bliss as he went over the edge. Then with just a flick of his wrist as he rode out his orgasm did Sebastian go over again, cumming all over Blaine's hand.

"You're amazing." Blaine said as he leaned over Sebastian, still buried inside him before giving him a kiss.

"No, you are." After sharing another kiss, Blaine sat back on his knees and pulled out of Sebastian which elicited a soft sigh.

"Are you okay Bas?" Blaine asked as he knotted the condom, before tossing it into the trash can near the bed.

"Yea. But I might be walking funny tomorrow." He replied as Blaine laid down next to him.

"Well, we can look funny together."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Sebastian asked as he turned to face Blaine. His question was greeted by the most amazing smile he'd probably ever seen.


	10. Chapter 10

Moving Beyond

Part 10

"It's about time you got here. I've been here for over twenty minutes."

"Well, my head still hurts after last night."

"From the looks of you though, it looks as though last night was a success."

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean? You're black and blue and are those stitches?"

"True. And yes, these are stitches, but Sebastian isn't the one that did it."

"I thought you said it wouldn't be a problem to get him pissed off enough to throw a punch."

"I got him pissed off alright, but he never threw one, which was weird because he's never had a problem punching someone when he's pissed. But you really should've warned me about your boy."

"Are you saying Blaine did this to you? Blaine would never do something like this."

"Well, he sure did. He's got one heck of a right hook."

"Are you sure it was Blaine?"

"I'm positive, because Sebastian actually introduced me to him. He definitely wasn't what I was expecting."

"How so?"

"Just the way you described him wasn't what I saw last night. He's got an edge to him that you didn't mention."

"I doubt that."

"Well it's true."

"I should've knowing something was fucking up with the way you provoked Seb last night." Josh and Kurt looked up to see Thad and Beat standing next to their table. "I really thought you were smarter than this Josh."

"It was all Hummel's idea. He came to Scandal's looking for anyone that knew Sebastian and was willing to mess with him. I wasn't too sure about it, but the money he offered was too good to pass up. All I was supposed to do was get Sebastian to hit me than call the cops on him."

"Thanks for nothing." Kurt said as he glared across the table at Josh.

"I think it's time for you to go Josh." The looks Thad and Beat shot at Josh were enough for him to quickly get up and leave. "I think it's time we had a little talk Kurt." Thad said as they sat down.

"I've got nothing to say to you."

"Well, you're going to listen then. Leave them alone! This constant need to mess with them is bordering on pathetic. They're happy and you need to move on."

"It's going to be short lived."

"Then you need some glasses. Because from what I can see and I'm around them basically all the time, this isn't some mindless fling for either of them. They really care about each other."

"Smythe doesn't know how to care about anyone but himself."

"You're wrong about that."

"Good lord, does he have the rest of you snowed as well. He's a self-righteous, pompous ass. I thought you boys at Dalton were supposed to be smart."

"We are. And just so you know, this little stunt of yours isn't going to get swept under the rug. I fully intend on telling Blaine and Seb all about it. And if I was you, I'd be a heck of a lot more worried about Blaine's reaction to all this than Seb's."

It was about ten o'clock when a constant buzzing sound woke them. "What is that Bas?" Blaine asked, not really wanting to move.

"That would be the gate buzzer."

"Can you find out who it is without letting them know we're here?"

"Yes, but not from here."

They didn't have to guess much longer as Sebastian's phone soon rang. "Open the gate Seb; we know you and Blaine are inside. We need to talk."

"Just give me a sec." Sebastian mumbled before hanging up. "It's Thad." As Sebastian slowly sat up in bed he really didn't want to move. Last night ended up being way more than he and Blaine had probably expected as they tried quite a few things throughout the night. "Please tell me you're as sore as I am." Sebastian asked as he went to grab a pair of sweats out of his dresser.

"That's a definite yes." Blaine replied as he carefully sat up. "We're going to be quite the sight."

"Are you going to come down?" Sebastian asked after putting his sweats on.

"I'll be down in a sec. Just let me put some pants on." After he answered Sebastian walked over and gave him a quick morning kiss before heading down stairs. "Thad better have a damn good reason for being here." Blaine thought to himself as he grabbed some lounge pants out of his bag.

He'd just gotten down the stairs when he saw Thad and Beat come walking in. "Sorry for waking you guys." Thad said as he noticed just how tired they both looked. It was pretty obvious that he woke them. "But this really couldn't wait."

"Follow me." Sebastian said as he headed for the family room. Once they were all seated Sebastian just looked across at Thad and Beat who were sitting on the other couch. "What's going on?"

"It's about last night."

"I don't want to talk about it." Blaine said as he rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder. "The guy was an ass."

"Yes, he was. But he didn't just provoke Seb for just any reason."

"What are you talking about Thad?" Sebastian asked. "Yes, Josh is slime. But I'm pretty sure he was just being really obnoxious in trying to put the moves on B."

"That's not what happened Seb. Someone paid him to pick a fight with you. They hoped you'd take a swing so they could get you arrested. Last thing they ever imagined was that Blaine would've been the one to throw the punch. Which was amazing, if I do say so. All that sparring you and Dave do really paid off."

"You've got to be kidding me." Blaine said as Sebastian wrapped an arm around him.

"Sorry Blaine."

"Are you sure about this?" Sebastian asked, to which they both nodded.

"We stopped by the Lima Bean this morning and happened to see Josh sitting with Kurt. And well, we overheard a good portion of the conversation."

"Did you confront them?"

"Yes. Josh quickly left, but then we had a little talk with Kurt. Well, technically I talked and he listened."

"Considering his last run-in with you, I doubt he was happy to see you."

"He wasn't. And he's damn lucky I heard this in public, because otherwise I would've kicked his ass for you. He really thinks what's going on between you two is just a fling. He seemed pretty appalled when I told him it was more than that."

"Doesn't surprise me one bit." Blaine told them. "He just can't seem to get it through his head that I've moved on."

"Plus he thinks Seb here is incapable of caring about anyone but himself."

"That's because he doesn't know Bas like the rest of us do." Blaine words were met with a kiss on top of his head.

"You are taking this way better than I thought you would."

"That's because as of right now, I'm too fucking tired to give a damn. My thoughts on the matter will probably change once I'm more awake."

"You guys know if you need any of us to do anything, we're there for you, right?" Beat told them.

"We know." Sebastian replied. "So, has any decision been made as to what we're all doing tonight?"

"Not yet that I know of. But heck, most of the guys were still asleep when we left this morning." Thad said. "Do you guys have a preference that I can share if they haven't yet come up with something?" Sebastian looked down at Blaine who just shook his head.

"Not really. But I'm personally for a quiet evening after last night."

"I totally get that. Which reminds me, how's your hand Blaine after that punch your threw?"

"I'm good. Thanks for asking though. Now, if there isn't anything else I don't want to sound rude, but I really want to go back to bed."

"Nothing that I can think of. One of us will give you guys a call and let you know what's going on." Thad said as they got up. "We'll show ourselves out. Later guys!" After they heard the front door close, Blaine moved so that he was now lying down with his head resting on Sebastian's lap.

"Now that they're gone, are you going to tell me how you really feel?"

"I'm pissed. Really pissed. But I feel too good right now to do anything about it."

"Crazy how one can be as sore as we both are and still feel so good." Sebastian said with a smile as he ran his fingers through Blaine's hair. "Now, do you want to go back to bed or just chill here for a bit?"

"Bed. More comfortable and spacious." The look Sebastian gave him caused Blaine to laugh. "I just meant we'd both be more comfortable as we'd have more space to cuddle."

"You might've meant that, but your eyes said so much more."

"Alright, I wouldn't object to picking up where we left off last night after we get some sleep."

"Sounds good to me."

After they got out of the shower later that afternoon they both saw they'd missed a few calls. "I didn't think we were in there that long." Sebastian said as he grabbed his phone while Blaine stretched out on the bed.

"Bas."

"Okay, maybe we were." He then tossed Blaine his phone before listening to his voicemail. "The guys want to go play pool."

"Figures they would. The one time I'd much prefer going to see a flick."

"We could always tell them we changed our mind."

"If we do that, their imaginations are going to run wild."

"True. So are you up for it?"

"Yea. I'll call Jeff back and let him know that we'll be there." Blaine told him as Sebastian laid down beside him. "You do know Bas; we should probably try and get some sleep before we go."

"Wasn't that the plan when we came up here earlier?" He asked with a laugh.

"Yes, but now we really should or they're really going to realize what we've been up to."

"What, you think between the lack of sleep and both of us probably walking funny is going to give anything away?" Sebastian said while setting the alarm on his phone.

"Exactly. And not that I care that they know, I'd prefer they not know the extent." Blaine said as he curled up next to Sebastian.

"They'd never believe it if we told them B." Sebastian then placed a kiss on the top of his head.

When Sebastian woke up to his alarm he was surprised to find the bed empty. "Blaine." He called out as he sat up. After not getting a response he grabbed his sweats again and threw them on to go walking through the house.

"I don't want to hear your fucking excuses Kurt! Blaine practically yelled into his phone. "This latest stunt was ridiculous! Trying to get Bas arrested is even low for you."

"I just wanted you to see that he's not who you think he is."

"He's exactly who I think he is. You on the other hand, I don't even fucking know who you are anymore!"

"He's changing you Blaine. You never would've hit someone before you were with him."

"Bull! Do you really think I only took up boxing to keep in shape? No, I took it up so that I could defend myself and the people I love."

"He's never going to be able to love you Blaine. He's too self-absorbed to love anyone but himself." Blaine had to bite his lip at that moment to stop himself from blurting out just how he and Sebastian really felt about each other. As he was afraid that would send Kurt even further over the edge if that was possible.

"You don't know him."

"I don't care too. The only thing I care about is you."

"If you cared about me at all, you wouldn't be trying to hurt someone I really care about."

"He's never going to return those feelings Blaine. He's incapable. Just give me a chance to make everything up to you. I still love you."

"You couldn't be more wrong if you tried. The feelings we have for each other are definitely mutual." As Blaine spoke he spotted Sebastian out of the corner of his eye, leaning up against the door frame and his sweats hanging low on his hips. "And if you could take your blinders off for one minute you'd know it's true. It's always been that way which is why you couldn't stand me being around him. You've always known that I've been attracted to him."

"No you're not."

"Oh, I definitely am. He's the epitome of sexy."

"I don't want to hear it!"

"Maybe you need to so you can get it through that thick skull of yours that we're done! Over! Finished! And to quote Taylor Swift, we are never ever getting back together!" Sebastian had to cover his mouth to stifle his laughter at Blaine's last comment. "And if you pull another freaking stunt like this last one, you're going to regret it Kurt because the gloves are now off!

"But Blaine…"

"I mean it Kurt. Back off and leave us the hell alone!"

After Blaine ended the call and put the phone in his pocket Sebastian walked up to him. "How long have you been out here?"

"Long enough."

"What made you make the call?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I laid there next to you watching you sleep for awhile. And with as peaceful as you looked I couldn't bear to think about him trying to hurt you again." Blaine told him as he wrapped his arms around his waist.

"That's really sweet. How'd it go?"

"As well as you'd think. I had to bite my tongue to not tell him how I really feel about you."

"Why?"

"Because I think that if he knew, things could get worse if that's actually possible."

"Good point."

"That's the only reason I didn't tell him."

"It makes complete sense B."

"If I wasn't afraid of him doing something else, I so would've told him that I'm in love you with. Because I don't care who knows."

"Me either. But I think you made the right call in not telling him."

"Thank you."

"So does this now mean we're going to become that sappy couple in front of everyone?" Sebastian asked with a smile.

"No, that won't ever be us, you know that. But if the guys happen to hear us, so be it. And I doubt they'll be surprised when they do."

"True. Is it wrong that I really don't want to go out anymore?"

"Any particular reason?"

"I honestly would just rather spend a quiet night in with you."

"Quiet?" Blaine cocked his eyebrow as he spoke.

"I do have other things on my mind besides sex with you. No matter how mind blowing it is."

"Mind blowing huh?"

"Yes, mind blowing." Sebastian told him again before kissing him.

"We're quite the match, aren't we?" Blaine asked with a smile.

"That we are."

"I've got an idea. What if while we're out we drop a few hints and see if the guys just want to come back here a watch a flick after a while."

"That works. I'm sure most will agree if the pool hall is anything like it usually is on a Saturday night. Since that's the case we should probably get ready."

They ended up talking outside much longer than they realized, so they ended up being the last ones to show up. "So glad you guys finally made it." Nick said with a smile.

"I told you they'd be here." Jeff said before taking his next shot. "And Blaine, if you need help kicking Kurt's ass, let me know."

"I had to tell them guys." Thad chimed in as he waited for his shot.

"Hopefully he won't be an issue anymore." Blaine told them before grabbing a cue.

"You talked to him, didn't you?" Dave asked.

"What makes you think that?"

"The look on your face."

"Yes, I spoke with him if that's what you want to call it."

"You went off on him, didn't you?" Beat asked to which Blaine just smiled. "Good for you! Oh, and before I forget, can a few more of us join you guys on your little trip to Louisville."

"The more the merrier, but you're going to have to drive yourselves."

"That's cool."

"Britt's gonna look like a pimp. All of us and her."

"Brittany's going?" Trent asked.

"Yes, Britt's going." Sebastian said with a smile. "And I don't want to hear a single wise-crack from any of you, got it."

"And we're picking Britt up at McKinley as she has to cheer that night." Blaine told them. "And leaving from there."

"She can ride with us." Beat said with a smile.

"Nice try guys, she riding with me and B."

"Can't blame us for trying."

"No, but do you really want to tempt fate with Santana." Sebastian said with a smile.

"Good point Seb."

And just as Sebastian predicted, the pool hall got crazy busy so the guys had no problem finishing their night at Sebastian's. As everyone got settle in the family room, Sebastian just grabbed a movie off the shelf to put in. "Could you move over a bit?" He asked as he looked at Nick who was sitting next to Blaine. He moved over just enough so that he could slide in behind Blaine.

"So, what did you guys do last night after you left the party?" Dave asked as the movie began.

"Just came back here and chilled. Watched a few movies." Sebastian replied as he wrapped his arm around Blaine. "Neither of us were in the mood to do much after what happened."

"Can't say I blame either of you." Nick told them. "That was just crazy. But damn Blaine, you've got one hell of a hook."

"Thank you. You should come and spar with Dave and I some time."

"I just might do that. But you guys will have to take it easy on me at first."

"And guys, have we figured out whose rooming with whom yet?" Thad asked.

"Well, we're going to have to get another room." Blaine replied. "Because now there isn't enough room for all of us."

"Aren't we only short space for one?" Dave asked.

"Let's say two to be safe. Even though I'm pretty sure Britt will be staying with Santana. But if she doesn't, know she's rooming with B and I."

"Good idea because I don't think Santana would like the thought of her rooming with any of us no matter how much she likes us." Nick added.

"Exactly."


	11. Chapter 11

Moving Beyond

Part 11

The Thursday before they left Blaine was pleasantly surprised when his parents called that morning and said they were going to drop his Dad's SUV off instead of him having to go pick it up. "Blaine, you've got visitors!" Trent called out into the commons room.

"Who, because I was just leaving?"

"Such a pleasant greeting son." Blaine turned when he heard his Dad's voice.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?"

"I told you we were going to come by." His Mom told him as she gave him a hug.

"Sorry, I just thought it would be later tonight. What are you doing here so early?"

"Is it a crime for us to want to spend some time with you?" His Dad asked.

"No, it's just…I was just heading out."

"Where to?" His Mom asked.

"Bas's lacrosse game. We can talk there if you want."

"Sounds good to me." His Dad told him. "Where is it?"

"Here. I was literally just about to head to the field when you guys arrived. Mom?"

"Sure, why not. Lead the way."

On their way over to the field his Dad basically told him that everything was ready for their trip. GPS had been updated, the SUV had a full tank of gas and it was clean. The last bit Blaine took as a hint from his Dad that he wanted his SUV back the same way he gave it to him. "I really appreciate you letting me borrow it Dad."

"You're welcome. Just be careful. And I don't want anyone else driving except for you or Seb."

"And make sure you call us when you all arrive regardless of the time."

Sebastian was just finishing his warm-ups when Thad came up and bumped him. "You've got visitors man."

"I know, B said he was coming today."

"He's not alone." Sebastian turned and looked up into the stands and saw Blaine sitting with his parents. As he looked Mrs. Anderson waved which cause Blaine to blush.

"Mom."

"What? Is it wrong to acknowledge him?"

"No."

"Stop embarrassing him honey. But I'm sure he knows since we're here we are going to talk to Seb afterwards."

"I figured as much. Now do either of you know anything about lacrosse or am I going to have to explain it?"

"I understand the game Blaine." His Dad said with a smile.

"I know enough to follow." His Mom added. "Now will Seb be starting?"

"Yes. He's one of the captains."

"He must be very good."

"He is." Blaine said with a rather proud smile. The next thing Blaine saw almost mortified him as his Mom took out her camera. "What are you doing?"

"I thought I could take some pictures and send them to Lexi."

"Don't try stopping her Blaine." His Dad said as he placed a reassuring hand on his back. "It's better to just let it happen."

Blaine was extremely thankful once the game started as the chances of his Mom embarrassing him anymore diminished. He and his Dad talked throughout the game while his Mom captured more than a fair amount of pictures. "He really is good Blaine." His Dad told him after Sebastian scored another goal. By the time the game was over Blaine couldn't help but be happy as Sebastian had played one hell of a game like usual, but he also got to spend some really good time with his parents. "Do you want us to wait up here?"

"No, you guys can come down?" As Blaine made his way down the bleachers his Dad looked over at his Mom.

"Try not to embarrass him too much."

"I'll try."

"Hey killer." Sebastian said with a smile before leaning down to give him a kiss, being careful not to get too close as he was really sweaty and Blaine was still in uniform."

"Great game as usual."

"Thanks. So, what are your parents doing here?"

"They came to drop off Dad's SUV. And were hoping to spend some time with me, but I was on my way here."

"You could've spent time with them. It would've been totally cool with me."

"Well, I didn't have to choose because they wanted to come and watch you play once they knew where I was going." Sebastian couldn't help smile as Blaine spoke.

"You played one heck of a game Seb." Mr. Anderson said as they approached.

"Thank you. I hope you both enjoyed yourself and weren't too bored."

"We had a wonderful time. We just might have to come and watch you play again. That is if you don't mind." Mrs. Anderson added.

"Not at all. It's always nice having people cheering you on in the stands."

"And even though Blaine here was embarrassed. I took quite a few pictures of you playing. I thought I'd send them to your sister."

"She'd like that. Now, I don't mean to be rude, but I need to go. Can't have a post-game meeting till we're all there."

"Go ahead, no explanation needed." Mr. Anderson told him.

"It was great seeing you both." Sebastian then leaned down and gave Blaine a quick kiss before running off. After walking his parents out, Blaine headed back to the Warbler common room to meet Sebastian. "Are your parents gone already?"

"Yea. But I'm pretty sure you'll see them again real soon. My Dad seemed to really enjoy himself. And well, my Mom enjoyed embarrassing me."

"It couldn't have been that bad B."

"Maybe not, but still."

"Good, you're both here." They turned to see Thad standing in the doorway with a gift bag in hand.

"Yea we're here. We have rehearsal soon." Sebastian told him slightly puzzled by the look on Thad's face. "What can we do for you?"

"I think it's more what I'm going to do for the both of you." Thad then handed the gift bag to Blaine.

"What's this? Because it's not my birthday."

"It's for you and Seb actually, but I thought you could open it."

"Maybe later." Blaine told him as a few of the other guys walked into the room.

"No, I think you need to do it now." Sebastian looked at Blaine, before giving a tug at the tissue paper.

"Cute Thad. Real cute." Blaine then looked into the bag after Sebastian's comment and his eyes grew wide.

"What? You can't say it won't all be put to good use considering. Maybe even this weekend if Britt ends up staying with Santana."

"What are you guys talking about?" Jeff asked.

"Nothing!" Blaine replied quickly before snatching the tissue paper out of Sebastian's hand and shoving it back in the bag.

"It's so not nothing with the way you're reacting Blaine." The look on Thad's face was priceless, as both Blaine and Sebastian were now blushing. "What's in the bag Thad?"

"Just a heartfelt gift for my dear friends."

"You're damn lucky I really like you." Sebastian told Thad as the guys started to try and take the bag from Blaine who was gripping it tightly.

"It's gotta be something real good the way they're both reacting." Nick said as he reached for the bag.

"Just a few things I thought they might need, considering?"

"You're as bad as my brother." Blaine said through gritted teeth.

"But we are like brothers Blaine. There's only a few difference between me and Cooper."

"Like what?" Dave asked.

"He didn't catch you and I kind of did." Blaine and Sebastian were both absolutely shocked that Thad said what he did. They were thankful most of the guys were slow on the uptake, till Nick managed to grab the bag from a stunned Blaine.

"Okay, all this stuff makes sense, but what's the aspirin for?

"If you had seen the way they were moving the other morning, they need it."

"Bas is right, it's a good thing we really like you."

"And I wouldn't have done this if I didn't care about you both. And if I can help add to the enjoyment, so be it."

For all of the guys, Friday seemed to drag. As they met in the common room at lunch time it was clear they were all more than ready to go. "Why is it today of all days it seems every class is giving a damn lecture?" Jeff asked as he plopped down on one of the couches. "I swear I almost fell asleep twice this morning."

"Wish I knew. This is one day where I wish we were actually doing something so time would go by quicker." Dave added. Just then Blaine and Sebastian came walking into the room, each with a smile on their faces. "Good lord, you two look way too happy."

"That's because they probably just had a little make-out session as I doubt they had enough time for anything else." Nick said with a laugh.

By the time classes finished that day, the guys all quickly headed to their rooms to change and grabbed their bags. "Do you have everything B?" Sebastian asked as he finished changing.

"I think so."

"Are you sure you're okay going to McKinley?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because Kurt could be there."

"Doubt it, he doesn't like football. He says it's too violent. Plus if he's stupid enough to try something with all the guys with us, whatever happens to him is his own fault."

"Fair enough." Sebastian replied before grabbing his leather jacket out of the closet.

As they walked out of their room, they were surprised to find most of the guys waiting for them. "You know you could've waited in the parking lot." Blaine said as they headed down the hall.

"Well that would've worked if we knew what your Dad drove?" Dave replied.

"Forgot about that."

"Before we even leave campus, do you guys have everything you're going to need?" Sebastian asked. His words were enough for each of the guys to give their bags a quick check. "We good?" After not hearing any objections they continued on their way.

"Just remember guys, Britt's going to be with us for the drive so leave space for her." Blaine told them as they got comfortable.

"It's all good Blaine." Jeff told him. "And if she needs more space we'll make sure she has it."

After arriving at McKinley, Blaine took ahold of Sebastian's hand. "You good B?"

"Yes." The smile on Blaine's face, gave Sebastian the reassurance he needed. After buying their tickets they headed in and headed straight for Brittany.

"Who are those gorgeous guys coming this way?" Kitty asked aloud unaware that Coach Sylvester was right behind her.

"Those would be Warblers Miss Kitty."

"What?"

"Warblers. They are the glee club at Dalton Academy."

"Okay, then what are they doing here?" Her question was soon answered as Brittany spotted the boys.

"SEBBY!" Brittany yelled as she ran up to Sebastian and jumped into his arms.

"Hey Britt!

"Hi Blaine! Hi Warblers!" She said as Sebastian set her back down. She then looked at Thad. "Thanks for helping Sebby find Lord Tubbington."

"You're welcome."

"You're just in time for halftime. I'll be right back." Brittany gave Blaine a quick peck on the cheek before running back to her squad.

"I still want to adopt her." Thad said with a smile as the other guys all agreed.

"Blaine. Warblers. What are you doing here this evening?" Coach Sylvester asked as she approached.

"We're here waiting for Brittany."

"For Brittany?"

"Yes, we're all going down to Louisville to visit Santana for the weekend."

"Sounds fun. Say hello to Lopez for me."

"Will do."

"Blaine."

"Yes."

"Look out for our Britt."

"We will."

"Is she always like that?" Dave asked after Coach Sylvester walked away.

"She's being nice right now."

"That was nice?" Trent questioned.

"Yep. Now let's go find some seats for the show."

As the Cheerios danced, Blaine couldn't help laugh as the guys watched. "I swear they're drooling." He whispered into Sebastian's ear.

"True and I think they're all watching Britt. But can you really blame them B."

"Not really."

Just as the game ended, the guys all walked down to where the Cheerios were gathered. "Are you going to introduce us to your friends Britt? Kitty asked as she started to flirt with Sebastian.

"Sure. This is Blaine and his boyfriend Seb. And these are the Warblers." The look on Kitty's face when Brittany introduced Sebastian as Blaine's boyfriend was priceless. She then allowed her gaze to leave the stunning green eyes to see him holding Blaine's hand. As Blaine and Nick grabbed Brittany's bags the rest of the guys introduced themselves to the Cheerios.

"I hate to do this guys, but we need to get going. Don't want to keep Santana waiting." Blaine said with a smile. As they started to walk away, Brittany looked up at Sebastian.

"Can I get my ride now Sebby?" When Sebastian nodded Blaine couldn't help smile as Brittany hopped on Sebastian's back.

"Why can't I get a piggy back ride?"

"Because she asked first." Sebastian replied before giving Blaine a quick kiss. Just as they reached the parking lot Brittany tugged on Blaine's arm.

"What is it Britt?"

"I need to change." After realizing they were the opposite direction of the school he thought for a moment.

"Do you mind changing in the car? The windows are tinted and we'll make sure no one looks."

"Okay." The guys all just looked at Blaine. When they reached the SUV, Sebastian set Brittany down as Blaine placed her bags inside. "It shouldn't take me long." She told him as she hopped in.

"All of you turn around." Sebastian said after she closed the door.

"This is so not fair." Thad said, earning a smack to the arm from Blaine.

Just as she said, it didn't take Brittany long to change at all. "I'm ready Blaine." She told him as she opened the door. "Who's coming with us?"

"That would be me and Bas of course. And Jeff, Nick, Thad and Dave. The rest of the guys are riding in the other car."

"Later guys." Dave said with a grin before hopping into the back.

Once everyone was settled Sebastian couldn't help laugh at the looks Thad, Dave and Nick were shooting Jeff who Brittany had curled up against. "Can you do me a favor Bas? Grab my phone and send my Dad a text telling him we're leaving now."

"Will do. Does everyone have everything, last chance?"

"I need my blanket Sebby."

"Where is it Britt?"

"In my bag." Thad then reached behind him and grabbed the bigger of Brittany's two bags and set it on his lap. As he opened the bag, he didn't have to look hard as it was right on top and pulled out a fluffy pink blanket.

"Here you go Britt."

"Thank you." She then threw it over herself and Jeff who couldn't help smirk at the rest of the guys."

"We're all set B."

They were about halfway into the drive when Sebastian looked behind him. "Now I know why it's so quiet B. They're all asleep." Sebastian then let go of Blaine's hand and grabbed his camera out of the backpack he and Blaine had in front. "If the rest of the guys could see this right now, they'd be totally jealous."

"Of what?"

"I'll show you at the light up ahead." Thankfully the light was still red when they got there so Sebastian showed Blaine the picture he took of Jeff and Brittany all cuddled up and sound asleep.

"You're right. And to be safe, don't show that picture to Santana."

"I won't." Just then Sebastian's phone vibrated. "Pull off at the next rest stop B."

After they parked they watched Jacob go running while Trent and Beat walked over to them. Before Blaine lowered his window he put his finger to his lips to let the guys know to be quiet. "Guess things are quieter in here than our car." Trent said as he looked inside.

"Probably." Sebastian said with a smile. "Considering they're all asleep."

"So, who's the lucky one getting to sit by Brittany?" Beat asked.

"She's sitting between Nick and Jeff, but Jeff's definitely the lucky one." Blaine said before glancing behind him. "You need to take another pic Bas. Jeff's gonna want reminders of this." After taking another picture Sebastian handed the camera to Blaine to show the guys.

"Yea, he's definitely the lucky one." Just then Jacob came walking over.

"Time to get back on the road guys." As they walked away, Blaine couldn't help laugh as they mumbled about what a lucky son-of-a-bitch Jeff was. They were just about to the hotel when Blaine's phone went off. "Bas."

"Got it."

"It's from Santana. She can't wait to see us all tomorrow. And she dropped our tickets for the game off at the hotel."

"Nice."

"Did you tell her we've got Britt with us?"

"No. It's going to be a total surprise."

Once they arrived at the hotel, Blaine gave his Dad a quick call to let him know they'd arrived safely and that he'd call again before they left. "Here's hoping they wake up easily." Sebastian said as he reached around and gave Nick a gentle nudge.

"We're here man." As Nick's eyes opened he glanced to his side and saw Brittany and Jeff.

"Why does that never happen to me?"

"I don't know man. But wake Thad and Dave."

"What about Jeff and Britt?"

"We'll wake them once everyone else is up." After waking up Thad and Dave, Nick looked at Sebastian and Blaine who were turned in their seats. "Do you want me to wake Jeff?"

"Carefully, as not to disturb Britt." Blaine told him. They watched as Nick managed to wake Jeff without bothering Britt. The smile that came to Jeff's face was priceless as he realized it was Brittany who was sound asleep against him.

"What do you guys want to do?" Jeff asked after Nick told him not to wake Brittany.

"I was thinking we'd just carry her in." Blaine replied.

"Can you do it or do you want me to?" Sebastian asked.

"I've got her."

It wasn't till they were all out of the SUV did they open Jeff's door. "Do we have all her stuff?" Blaine asked to which Thad and Dave nodded. They then all watched as Jeff managed to slide out of the backseat with Brittany in his arms. Once they closed the door, Sebastian placed her blanket back over her as it was a bit chilly out. Thankfully the check-in went smoothly and they were soon heading up to their rooms.

After setting Brittany down on one of the beds in Blaine and Sebastian's room, Jeff was at the door talking to Blaine when Brittany opened her eyes. "Where's Jeff?" Her voice was so soft Sebastian could barely hear her. So he knelt down next to her.

"What was that Britt?"

"Where's Jeff? He's comfy to sleep on."

"I'll get him Britt." Sebastian then walked to the door where Blaine and Jeff were still talking. "I think you're going to have to tell Nick, Thad and Dave that you're changing rooms man."

"Why?"

"Britt's asking for you. She said and I quote, he's comfy to sleep on." Blaine couldn't help stifle a laugh when he saw Jeff's face.

"Will you be back or do we have to tell Britt no?"

"I'll be right back. I just need to get my bag." As Jeff walked out Sebastian looked at Blaine.

"The guys are going to give him so much crap B."

"Ain't that the truth? I'm going to go check on Britt; can you wait for Jeff to come back?" Sebastian nodded and Blaine gave him a quick kiss. When he walked towards the bed, he doesn't know how she did it with as sleepy as she was, but Brittany managed to change. She was now lying in bed in a little pair of short shorts and a tank top.

When Jeff walked back into their room, Blaine stopped him before he saw Brittany. "Please tell me you brought a pair of shorts or sweats to sleep in."

"Shorts, why?" Blaine then stepped aside and let Jeff see Britt. "You lay one finger where it doesn't belong and I'll hurt you."

"Got it."

"Britt, Jeff's here." Sebastian said softly as he knelt back down next to her to see if she'd move.

"Jeff?"

"Yes Britt." She then opened her eyes enough to see Jeff standing next to Sebastian.

"You're comfy." Jeff couldn't help smile.

Blaine and Sebastian then watched as Jeff got under the covers and Brittany quickly curled back up next to him. "I think it's safe to say, we say nothing about this to Santana unless Britt mentions it first." Blaine told Sebastian before they turned off the light and got into bed themselves.


	12. Chapter 12

Moving Beyond

Part 12

Blaine had just finished getting dressed when there was a knock on their door. "I've got it guys." He told Sebastian and Jeff who were still getting dressed. "Morning guys!" Blaine said to Nick and Thad through the cracked door.

"Morning. Can we come in?" Thad asked.

"Afraid not. Britt's in the shower."

"Okay, now please tell us, Jeff was just pulling our leg last night." Nick said. "Brittany really wasn't asking for him, was she?"

""Sorry guys, but she was. Now, I'm gonna close the door as I'm sure she's just about done and I don't know what state of dress she'll be in when she comes out. So, we'll meet you in the lobby soon."

It was about twenty minutes later when they made their way down to the lobby. "You've got to be kidding me." Dave said with a smile as they approached seeing Brittany holding Jeff's hand. "And just what do we have here?" He asked Jeff.

"Jeff's my cuddle bear." Brittany replied with a straight face. The looks on the rest of the guys faces was nothing but dumbstruck as Jeff just smiled.

After grabbing a quick breakfast they headed for the stadium. "Did Santana tell you where we should meet her?" Sebastian asked on the ride over.

"She said just outside Cardinal Stadium. Said finding the cheerleaders wouldn't be hard."

As they headed towards the stadium, they knew they were heading in the right direction once they heard the cheerleaders. "You ready to see Santana, Britt?" Brittany nodded and smiled. The cheerleaders just came into view and it was pretty easy to spot Santana as she was hoisted up in the air by one the male cheerleaders.

"Santana!" Blaine yelled out once her feet hit the ground after the cheer was over. Santana looked to the side and saw Blaine and the guys. Their timing couldn't be better as they were taking a quick break.

"Blaine! Seb!" She gave each of them a big hug. "Hey guys! I'm so glad you made it." She then looked around but didn't happen to see Brittany as she was out of view. "Thought you said there were ten of you coming."

"There are." Blaine said with a smile. "But one isn't someone you were expecting." The guys then moved as Brittany stepped forward.

"Britt honey!" Santana quickly wrapped her up in a tight hug before kissing her. "It's so good to see you! Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"Blaine and Sebby thought we'd surprise you." Santana then looked over at Blaine and Sebastian.

"I don't know how to thank you."

"You don't have to. It was our pleasure." Sebastian replied.

"How'd you sleep hun? I know you sometimes have trouble sleeping away from home."

"It was good. I had my Cuddle Bear."

"Cuddle Bear?" Santana then looked at Blaine and Sebastian after noticing the looks on all the guys faces. "Is that one of you?"

"Not one of us." Blaine said with a smile. "But just so you know, she did sleep in our room last night."

"Okay, which one of you is Cuddle Bear?" There was something about the look in Santana's eyes that all the guys quickly pointed at Jeff.

"That would be me." Jeff replied as he just looked at all his friends.

"Thank you for taking care of her."

"You're welcome."

"If you want Santana, we've got some great pictures of them all cuddled up?" Sebastian told her with a smirk.

"Do you now?" Santana smiled as she looked at Jeff. Sebastian then handed her his camera. "Okay, these are cute. Now, how are things going with you two? Is Hummel leaving you alone?" The look on Blaine's face more than answered Santana's question. "I'm so going to come home and go all Lima Heights on his ass as soon as I can."

"You don't have to do that Santana." Blaine told her as he slid his arm around Sebastian's waist.

"Yes. I. Do. Think of it as my way of saying thank you for bringing Britt." Just then one of the other cheerleaders came up to Santana. "I need to go. But we're definitely going to finish this after the game." Santana told them before giving Brittany another kiss and heading back to her squad.

It wasn't till about an hour after the game, when Santana finally find them. "So, what would you all like to do?"

"We were leaving that up to you." Blaine told her. "As we're not quite sure what there is to do."

"Cool. There's going to be a big party in the quad if you guys are interested. And it's only a bit of a walk from here."

"That works." Thad replied.

"Sebby." Santana just looked at Brittany, curious as to what was going on.

"Come on." She couldn't help laugh when Brittany jumped on Sebastian's back.

"Since when have you been Sebby?" Santana asked as she took ahold of Blaine's hand since Sebastian had a hold of Brittany and her arms were around his neck.

"That would be since Thad and I found Lord Tubbington."

"It's actually Prince Sebby. But that's a mouthful."

"You guys went and found that stupid cat for her?"

"They did." Blaine said with a smile.

"You guys are too cute."

"You're not mad at us for what happened last night, are you?" Blaine asked as they walked.

"No. I'm pretty thankful for it. I'm just surprised that it wasn't one of you two. I half expected to hear she slept in bed with the both of you. Though I know that could've totally been a mood killer."

"That would've been cool."

"How'd I know you'd say that Seb? And Jeff seems pretty cool."

"He is. Plus it probably helped that B put the fear of God in him before they went to sleep." Santana then leaned over and gave Blaine a peck on the cheek.

"So, are you going to fill me in on everything Hummel did or do I have to ask Cuddle Bear and the other guys?" Santana looked over at Jeff and winked.

By the time they reached the quad it was already hopping. "Hey Cuddle Bear, why don't you take Britt to dance while I talk with Seb and Blaine?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." As Jeff, Britt and the other guys walked away Santana led Blaine and Sebastian over to a bench. "Talk." When they were both still a bit quiet she began again. "I'm beginning to think that Finn wasn't the only one dropped on his head as a kid. But I'll at least give him a few points for originality. But he loses those same points for being too chicken to face you two himself."

"Like I said Santana, I really don't think he's going to be a problem again."

"Oh Blaine, always wanting to believe the best. See, here's the thing. With me and Seb here, you knew exactly who we were before we all became friends. Neither of us pretended to be someone we weren't, unless you count upgrading our bitch meters on occasion. But in Hummel's case, he tries to come off as sweet and innocent. Then he pulls this kind of crap. I think he's watched one too many telenovas."

"I just don't know what else he could do."

"He's desperate Blaine. I wouldn't put anything past him. I'm pretty sure he had the two of you married with a few kids and a house with a picket fence in his dreams."

"And the pure fact that you're with Seb here and having probably the best sex ever is driving him loco." Blaine and Sebastian just looked at each other.

"What makes you think that?" Sebastian asked.

"Because the two of you ooze sex." As they shared another look Santana just smiled. "I thought so. Now, I won't be able to make it home till after football season. But regardless, I'm still going to let Kurt know exactly how I feel. What is it?" Santana asked as Blaine and Sebastian had the strangest looks on their faces all of a sudden.

"Britt's definitely comfortable around Jeff." Sebastian said as he took ahold of Santana's hand, unsure how she was going to react to seeing the two of them basically grinding on the dance floor.

"I know I should be bothered by that. But that's fucking hot! Do you think Jeff would do me a favor? I was going to ask one of you to do it, but I think he'll be even better."

"I don't know why not." Blaine answered. "Do you want one of us to go get him?"

"It can wait. But remind me later that I need to talk to him."

They talked a bit more, but soon the pull to the others became too great. "Jeff's gotta be in heaven." Blaine told Sebastian as they danced and saw Jeff sandwiched between Brittany and Santana.

"I'm pretty sure it's going to be four soon. Look at Nick." Blaine looked and saw Nick dance up behind Santana. It wasn't long till she had reached behind her a bit and Nick had his hands on her hips. "This is definitely going to be a fun night."

Since Santana's roommate had company staying over, they all decided she should come back to the hotel with the rest of them. This way she'd get to spend as much time as possible with Brittany. "So, where do I get to sleep?" Santana asked as they rode up in the elevator.

"That would be with me and Blaine." Sebastian said with a wink as Blaine glanced up at him with a smile.

"Hot."

Just as they were about to their room, Jeff and the other guys stopped as their rooms were across from the hall. "We'll see you in the morning guys."

"Where are you going Cuddle Bear?"

"To my room Britt."

"Uh, no. How am I going to sleep without you?" Santana looked over at Jeff who honestly had no clue what to think at that moment. Once she gave him a reassuring smile he relaxed.

"Are you sure Britt? Santana is here and I'm sure she's willing to cuddle."

"I know."

"You're more than welcome to join us Jeff. Plus this way I can find out just how good of a Cuddle Bear you really are." The rest of the guys couldn't believe what they were hearing as Santana spoke. "Plus, I wanted to talk to you anyhow."

"Night guys!" Jeff couldn't hide the grin from his face even if he tried. As the three of them walked into Blaine and Sebastian's room, the other guys just looked at Blaine and Sebastian.

"How is this happening to Jeff of all people?" Beat asked.

"Maybe you need to learn to be a Cuddle Bear." Sebastian replied while trying not to laugh. "And considering the thoughts that are probably going through all your heads, I recommend a very cold shower."

"We'll see you guys in the morning. Night."

When they walked into the room, Blaine couldn't help laugh. "Glad to see you all made yourself comfortable."

"Of course." Santana said with a smile. "You two could always join us as well."

"Might be a little crowded. Need a king sized bed. We'll have to do it when you come home next." Sebastian responded while pulling off his shirt.

"That works." Santana gave Jeff a little wink. "Britt's right, you are comfy. Seb, you should take another pic. I'm sure Jeff here would love to show the guys how he spent his night."

"Jeff?" Sebastian asked before grabbing his camera off the dresser.

"I'd be crazy to say no." The five of them had more than enough fun that evening. Even though Blaine and Sebastian didn't get too comfortable on the bed, there were more than a few pics of the five of them together.

"Now please tell me you two are usually more affectionate than you are right now?" Santana asked as she glanced over to the two of them cuddled together on the other bed.

"They are." Jeff told her to which they both just smiled.

"So, what's stopping you now? Please don't tell me you're getting all shy because me and Britt are here. If you makes you feel better we can distract Jeff here so you two wouldn't be the only ones kissing."

"Excuse me?" Jeff asked, totally thrown by what Santana said.

"I meant it. Can't have you feeling left out. If Blaine and Seb are kissing, Britt and I probably will end up kissing as well. And it wouldn't be nice to leave Britt's Cuddle Bear out." When Santana finally looked back at Blaine and Sebastian they were oblivious to conversation on the other bed as they were a bit caught up in each other. "Now that's more like it."

After turning the light off in the room, Sebastian rolled them over so he was now lying above Blaine. "So killer, think you can be quiet?" Blaine just looked up at Sebastian with a curious look in his eyes. "Not like that B." He whispered into his ear as he ran his hand between them and began to stroke Blaine gently. Sebastian watched as Blaine bit his lower lip to help stifle a moan as he slid his hand into his shorts.

"Just go slow Bas." Blaine whispered to him before leaning up to kiss him. Sebastian did just as Blaine asked, but it might've actually been worse. It was slightly easier to keep quiet, but the slow build was driving him crazy. Every nerve in his body was on edge. Each time Sebastian would run his palm over the tip, he'd suck on Blaine's neck gently. "Bas." Blaine moaned softly before biting down on Sebastian's shoulder.

When Blaine released his mouth from Sebastian's shoulder, Sebastian couldn't help look at him. Blaine's whole face reflected just how good he was feeling. It wasn't till Sebastian finally whispered into his ear did Blaine finally let go. Sebastian quickly kissed Blaine to help trap the cries of bliss escaping his mouth. "Feeling better?" Sebastian whispered after Blaine came down off his high.

"Much. But I think it's time you felt just as good."

"Who knew you'd be so willing to chance getting caught?" Sebastian smirked before kissing him again.

"What can I say? There's something exhilarating about the chance of getting caught. Now let's see just how quiet you can be?" The look in Blaine's eyes was definitely devilish as he rolled them over again.

The next morning as they were dropping Santana back at school it was hard for the guys to watch her and Brittany say goodbye. "You guys better take good care of my girl."

"You know we will." Sebastian told her as he gave her a hug. "And you never know, we just might come down and surprise you again."

"I'd like that." After Sebastian let go, Santana walked over to Jeff. "Remember what we talked about."

"I will. And I'll take good care of her."

"I don't doubt that." She then gave him a peck on the cheek before saying goodbye to all the guys except Blaine. She walked up to Blaine and took his hand. "Remember; don't let that little pest mess things up between you two."

"I won't let that happen."

"You love him, don't you?"

"I do."

"And I'm not going to even ask if he loves you too, because I know he does. Take care of each other Blaine. And I'll hopefully see you guys soon." She then gave him a big hug and kiss. "Drive safe guys. And call me so I know you guys made it home safe."

The drive back to Ohio was definitely more active than the drive down as nobody fell asleep. "So Cuddle Bear, how'd you sleep last night?" Dave asked as Brittany was leaning against Jeff.

"Fine, thanks for asking." Sebastian just glanced back at Jeff who had quite the grin on his face. He had woken up that morning to the girls curled up on either side of him. A situation he doesn't quite know how it happened, because when he fell asleep Brittany was against him and Santana was curled up behind her.

"Care to tell us what Santana asked you to do?" Nick asked, as he was beyond curious.

"I'm taking Britt to her upcoming dance since Santana can't make it."

"Thank again Cuddle Bear." She turned her head just enough to kiss his cheek.

"My pleasure."

As they continued to talk Blaine's phone went off with a text alert. "Bas."

"Got it. Whoa, there is a God."

"What is it?" Blaine was extremely curious because of Sebastian's reaction.

"Sam says Kurt just left for New York. He got an interview for some internship."

"Sweet!" After the great weekend they'd had so far, this news was the cherry on top. "Guess we won't have to worry anymore Bas."

They were almost home when Trent turned off to head back to Dalton while Blaine continued on to Lima to drop Brittany off. When they pulled up to her house they were surprised to see Sam and Artie waiting out front. "What are you two doing here?" Blaine asked as he opened the back hatch to get Brittany's bags.

"We wanted to welcome you back." Artie said with a smile. "See, how your trip went."

"And make sure you got my text."

"We got it." Sebastian answered as he walked around the back. "Must say I'm relieved. "

"Us too. He's been driving us bat…What the hell is that?" Artie pointed to the side of the truck where Jeff and Brittany were.

"It's a long story." Blaine replied.

"Santana's gonna kill him." Sam added.

"She knows and she's totally cool with whatever is going on." Sebastian told them. "Maybe it has to do with that fact that she thinks he's cute. Who knows? Where do you want your bags Britt?"

"On the porch Sebby." As Sebastian took the bags to the porch Sam and Artie just looked at Blaine.

"Shit, you guys go away for one weekend and everything goes crazy." Artie said with a laugh. "Never took Seb as a…"

"Don't say it. Only she can call him that. So what's going on with you guys?"

"I'm having a party next weekend." Sam told him. "And you and the guys are all invited."

"Cool, I'll let them know. How's glee club going?"

"Better. But this year is definitely going to be tough." Artie told him.

"I have no doubt you guys will be great. When's your first performance?"

"Beside an upcoming pep rally that you won't be able to attend, the winter showcase."

"Cool. Make sure you send me the date. Hopefully it's before I leave for break."

"We should probably get going B, cause after dropping the guys off we still need to return your Dad's SUV."

"True. So, we'll see you guys next weekend."

"See you guys then." Sam told them.

"Jeff, we gotta go." Sebastian called out.

When they got back to Dalton, the guys quickly got their stuff out so that Blaine and Sebastian could get back on the road. Once the last of the stuff was out, Blaine headed out and Sebastian soon followed behind in his car. It wasn't long till they pulled into the Anderson's driveway. "How was your trip?" Blaine's Dad asked as he got out of the SUV.

"We had a blast! Thanks again Dad."

"No problem."

"Hi Seb." He said as Sebastian walked up to them.

"Hey Mr. Anderson."

"Did you boys get all your stuff out?"

"I'm pretty sure we did." Blaine replied.

"Well, let's give it one last look over to make sure. Okay?" Both boys nodded and soon all the doors and the back hatch was open. "Ummm, Blaine. Seb. Care to explain?" There is Mr. Anderson's hand was a black lace bra.

"It's Brittany's Dad."

"I hoped as much. I never took either of you as a lace sort of guy. But can you please tell me what it's doing in my SUV?"

"It must be from when she changed after the game." Sebastian managed to get out as Blaine looked a bit mortified.

"You're telling me she changed in here."

"Yes, but none of us were in there. It was after the game and we were far from the school when she realized she wanted to change before we left." Blaine told his Dad.

"Okay." He then handed the bra to Blaine. "Make sure this gets back to her."

"I will. Would you boys like to join us for dinner? I'm sure your Mom would love it." Blaine looked at Sebastian who just smiled.

"Sure. Why not."

By the time the guys returned to Dalton, they found all the guys in the common room. "What took you guys so long?" Dave asked as they walked in.

"We had dinner with my parents. And before I forget, Sam is having a party next weekend and we're all invited.

"Cool. What's in your hand Blaine?" Thad asked.

"Nothing." Blaine replied before putting Brittany's bra into his coat pocket. "What were you all talking about when we walked in?"

"We were trying to get Cuddle Bear here to tell us what went on last night." Dave told them.

"You mean beside the fact that he slept in the same bed as both Brittany and Santana." Sebastian said with a smirk.

"You are such a lucky bastard." Beat told him as he threw a pillow at him.

"You missed the kiss she gave him when we dropped her off." Nick added while fueling the flames, as he was getting a kick out of watching Jeff blush.

"Seriously guys, he just lived up to his nickname last night. Both of them basically cuddle up against him and fell asleep." Blaine told them hoping to get them off Jeff's back.

"That doesn't explain the kiss." Trent chimed in.

"Sorry man, you're on your own there." Blaine told him with a shrug of his shoulders.


	13. Chapter 13

Moving Beyond

Part 13

"Cooper! Cooper!" Lexi called out as she walked down the stairs.

"What is it Lex?"

"Have you seen my car keys?"

"Last I saw they were on our dresser. But if you can't find them, just take mine."

"I'll look there again. If they're not there I'm going to have to take yours."

About ten minutes later she came walking down the stairs. "Did you find them?"

"Yea. I just hate being so absent minded lately."

"You've just had a lot on your plate since we've been home. Don't worry about it. Now just go and enjoy your afternoon with Tasha. Where are you guys meeting?"

"Her office." Cooper stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her.

"Well, when you get home you need to check your email."

"I can do that on my phone Coop."

"My Mom sent you an email that you're going to want to look at on the computer."

"Why?"

"Because Mom and Dad went to one of Bas's lacrosse games with Blaine and she took a ton of pictures."

"That's so cool. I'll definitely look at it when I get home. I love you Coop!" She then leaned up and kissed him. "I shouldn't be too late."

"Take your time. I'll be here when you get back. I love you too."

Meanwhile across the city, Tasha walked out of her office. "I need those photos for my next meeting Kurt."

"Yes Ms. Saunders. I'm just about done."

"Good. I'm also expecting a delivery so please be on the lookout."

"Yes Ms. Saunders." About an hour later Kurt looked up from his desk after hearing the door close. "Good Afternoon. May I help you?"

"Yes. I'm here to see Ms. Saunders, she's expecting me."

"Your name please."

"Alexis Anderson."

"One moment. I'll let Ms. Saunders know you're here." Kurt then disappeared through a doorway. "Excuse me Ms. Saunders, there's an Alexis Anderson here to see you."

"Show her in Kurt, I've been expecting her." He then walked out of the office.

"This way Ms. Anderson."

"Don't you just look too cute!" Tasha said as Lexi walked into the office. "Pregnancy is definitely looking good on you."

"Thanks."

"Oh, sorry. Lex, I'd like you to meet one of our new interns. Kurt Hummel." It took everything Lexi had at that moment not to freak out.

"It's nice to meet."

"My pleasure."

"That's all Kurt. You can go. And please check on that package I'm expecting." Kurt wasn't quite out of Tasha's office when the two women began to talk. "So, have you and Cooper talked about any names yet?"

"Excuse me?" Kurt's voice cut through the office.

"What's wrong Kurt?" Tasha asked, completely unaware of what was going on.

"You're Cooper's wife? The ice queen?"

"Excuse me Kurt?" Tasha was completely caught off guard by what she just heard.

"Just drop it Tasha, please." Lexi looked at her dear friend with pleading eyes.

"You need to wait for me outside Kurt." It wasn't till she saw her office door close did Tasha say anything to Lexi who was now sitting in a chair with her head in her hands. "Care to fill me in?"

"Your new intern…is Blaine's ex."

"Wait….Blaine as in Cooper's little brother."

"Yep."

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry Lexi! I had no idea."

"How could you? And to make matters worse, he absolutely can't stand me or Bas. So I should probably get going. I really don't want to cause any problems for you. And being here will cause a big one."

"You could never cause me any problems Lexi. And I'll have a talk with Kurt. He won't be an issue."

"I wish it was that easy."

"Why do I have a feeling there is way more going on than what you're telling me right now?"

"Because there is, but now is not the time or place to discuss it."

"Is Cooper home?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because I really don't think you should be alone right now Lex. This really threw you for a loop. I'm going to call Cooper and tell him you're on your way. Just give me a chance to give Kurt something to do before you leave, okay? Lexi."

"Okay, I'll wait right here." Lexi sat and waited as Tasha left her office before grabbing her cell phone.

"I'm so sorry about my outburst Ms. Saunders."

"You better be. I will not tolerate you treating my friends like that, understand." There was a fierceness in her eyes that Kurt had never seen on anyone before.

"Yes."

"Now can you please go next door and get those proofs for me."

"Yes Ms. Saunders."

"And Kurt. This issue is not yet over." After he left, Tasha walked back into her office. "The coast is clear Lex. Again, I'm so sorry about that."

"No apologizes necessary Tasha. We definitely need to reschedule though."

"We can tonight. I'll be by after work."

"Tasha."

"No buts, Lexi. I'm coming by and we're going to talk. I want to know what got you so wound up."

"Alright. I'll see you tonight." They then exchanged hugs before she headed on her way. As soon as Lexi was out the door, Tasha called Cooper because she was worried about Lexi.

No sooner did Lexi walk back into the house was she met by Cooper. "Are you okay honey?

"I'll be fine. Just not what I expected from my afternoon."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I know how much you were looking forward to today. Why don't you go upstairs and change. And we can just spend the rest of the day together doing as little or as much as you want."

"That sounds good. Makes me happy you had to work really early this morning because I really don't want to be alone right now."

"Me too Lexi. Me too." As they walked up the stairs, Cooper stopped on the second floor to straighten up the family room while Lexi went to change. After moving his script and notes off the couch he took his phone out and sat down on the couch. "How the hell do I tell Blaine, Kurt's working for Tasha?" He thought to himself as he stared at the screen.

"Bas! Bas!" Blaine practically yelled out as he walked into the Warblers common room. "Have any of you seen Bas?"

"He should be here soon Blaine." Thad told him. "He was just finishing his shower when I left."

"Good." As Blaine answered he was practically pacing the room.

"Want to talk?"

"Not till I talk to Bas." The look on Blaine's face was one none of the guys ever remembered seeing before. When Sebastian walked into the room the guys all pointed to Blaine who was just staring out one of the windows.

"Can you guys give us a sec?" As Sebastian spoke Blaine turned around and the blank look on his face caught Sebastian off guard. It wasn't till Nick had closed the doors behind him did either of them speak. "What's going on B?"

"Have you talked to your sister at all today?"

"No." Sebastian then took out his phone and saw he had a couple of missed calls from Lexi. "Is everything alright?" Blaine walked up to him, took his hand and led him over to one of the couches. "You're scaring me B. What's going on? Is there something wrong with her? The pregnancy?"

"Let me just say Lexi and the babies are fine, first and foremost." Blaine saw relief wash over Sebastian's face.

"Okay, so what's going on?"

"Know how Kurt's in New York."

"Yes."

"The internship he got…has him working for Tasha."

"No fucking way!" Blaine tightened his hold on Sebastian's hand which stopped him from getting up. "What the hell happened Blaine?"

"According to Cooper, Lexi and Tasha were going to have a girls' day this afternoon. And she went to meet Tasha at her office and well, that's when she met Kurt."

"If he did anything to my sister I'm going to kill him."

"She okay, just a bit thrown by the meeting."

"How'd he know she was you know?"

"He hadn't left Tasha's office yet when Tasha asked her if she and Cooper had come up with any names yet."

"Oh hell. Tasha's gotta be feeling like crap."

"Yes, according to Cooper. As of right now, all Tasha knows is that Kurt's my ex and doesn't like either you or Lexi."

"How's Lexi?"

"She's thrown by the whole thing. Cooper said they're just going to spend the rest of the day doing nothing as he wants her to rest."

"I'd gladly put up with all his crap to get him far away from my sister."

"Me too Bas. Cooper said Tasha is going over there tonight, because she wants to know everything that's going on. Lexi's reaction kind of freaked her out."

"I can only imagine. B, did you fill Cooper in on Kurt's last stunt before he left."

"He knows everything. And promised me he'd call if anything else happens."

"I need to talk to her."

"This all just happened Bas. Give her some time with Coop before calling. Why don't you do it after rehearsal?"

"Okay. I'll wait because you're right. I'm sure she and Cooper need to talk."

"She's in good hands man. You know Cooper won't let anything happen to her."

"I know."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be as good as I can be till I can talk to her."

"I can accept that. Why don't we let the guys back in and get to work?"

"Sounds good. It'll be a much welcomed distraction."

When the guys all came walking back in they could tell by the looks on both Blaine and Sebastian's faces that whatever they just talked about wasn't something that was going to be discussed. They were just about ready to start when Dave looked around the room. "Nick, where's Jeff?"

"He should be back soon."

"That doesn't answer the question. Where is he?"

"Tutoring Britt."

"You're kidding, right?" Blaine said as he turned around.

"No. He's helping her with history."

"Guys, layoff. History makes sense; it is Jeff's best subject." Sebastian told them. "That is if he was telling the truth." Before anything else could be said, Jeff came running through the doors.

"Sorry I'm late guys."

"It's okay. We were just getting started." Dave told him as he couldn't stop looking at him.

"What?" Jeff was clearly flustered as he took his spot behind Blaine and Sebastian. Just then Sebastian turned around and handed his music to Blaine before straightening Jeff's tie.

"Much better." Sebastian couldn't help smirk as he took his music from Blaine who couldn't help notice that a crooked tie wasn't Jeff's only issue.

Rehearsal was just what they all needed to get their heads back in the game. Any previous distractions soon became a distant memory. At that time and moment, music was the best medicine either of them could ask for. They were just about done as most of the guys had left the room. The only ones remaining were Blaine, Sebastian, Jeff and Thad. As Sebastian and Jeff work on a new move they thought would work perfectly Thad walked up behind Blaine. "If you ever need someone to talk to Blaine, I'm here."

"Thanks, I appreciate that."

"Is everything okay with you and Seb?"

"We're fine. Just a family issue we need to deal with."

"Well, the offer always stands…for either of you."

"Thanks." With that, Thad left the room just leaving the three of them.

"B, can you come here a sec? We need a third person to see if this will work." It didn't take them long to teach Blaine and soon they were able to put it all together. "I like it."

"What do you think B?"

"Very cool. Can't wait to see what else you two come up with."

"You need to thank Britt for that one." Jeff said softly.

"Dude, what's going on with the two of you?" Blaine asked as he took a seat.

"I'm not quite sure, actually."

"I thought you were tutoring her today?" Sebastian asked as he sat down next to Blaine.

"I was. But when we were taking a break we started talking and somehow choreography got involved and it took on a life of its own. Please don't tell the other guys."

"We won't. But Jeff, you might want to rebutton your shirt." Blaine told him with a smirk.

"Shit! It's not what you guys think." Jeff told them as he started to redo his shirt.

"Who cares if it is Cuddle Bear?" Sebastian told him. "Let the guys be envious. Even if that's not what's going on."

"Okay Sebby."

"Guys, if anyone else heard the two of you calling each other that they might not know what to think."

"Britt needs to give you a nickname B." Sebastian said with a smile. "That way you'd be included in this."

"I'm good guys, trust me. And Jeff, you have some pink lipstick on your collar. So trying to tell us nothing happened, not gonna work."

"Don't freak man. It's hard to see. But if you honestly don't want the other guys to know, change quickly after you're back in your room."

"Thanks guys." Once Jeff headed back to the dorm, that left Blaine and Sebastian alone in the room.

"How you doing Bas? Blaine asked as he turned to face him.

"Better. But I still want to talk to her."

"Why don't you head back to the room and give her a call."

"You're not coming?"

"I'll be there in a few minutes. Promise." Blaine then leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. After Sebastian left, Blaine took out his phone.

"Hey Rachel! Its Blaine."

"Hey sweetie! How are you?"

"That's a bit of a loaded question today. But for the most part I'm good. By chance, have you talked to Kurt lately?"

"Please tell me he's leaving you and Sebastian alone."

"Sometimes, but this isn't about us. Have you talked to him since he's been in New York?"

"Actually I have. Must admit I was surprised that he called after the last time I talked with him. What do you want to know?"

"Has he said anything to you about his new boss?"

"You mean Ms. Saunders?"

"Yes."

"He said she's pretty tough. She can be a bitch. But he's learning a lot, why?"

"Because Natasha Saunders, is one of Lexi's best friends."

"Lexi, as in your sister-in-law?"

"Yes. And they met each other for the first time today. So if you guys are back to talking all the time, be prepared to hear all about it."

"I'm guessing the meeting didn't go well."

"Not really according to Cooper. From what he was told, Kurt sort of freaked after hearing Tasha mention Cooper. And put the pieces together."

"Care to tell me what they were talking about? I'm only asking so I know what I might be dealing with."

"Sure. Tasha had asked Lexi if she and Cooper had come up with any names yet."

"Names for what?"

"I didn't tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Lexi is pregnant. She and Cooper are going to be parents."

"That's great news Blaine. They must be so happy."

"They really are as are the rest of us."

"Now Blaine, what would you like me to do with Kurt?"

"Just try to get him to leave well enough alone. As much as he hates Bas, he needs to drop his animosity towards Lexi."

"Do you think his boss will fire him?"

"I can't tell you that as I don't know her that well. That would be a better question for Bas. But I'm guessing he's fine as long as he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Got it! Well I need to get to dance rehearsal Blaine. I'll talk to you later!"

"Bye Rachel."

When Blaine walked back into his room, he saw Sebastian stretched out on his bed just wearing a pair of sweats. "How'd your call go?" Blaine asked as he began to change out of his uniform.

"Okay. She was sleeping so I got to talk with Cooper. Did you get done what you wanted?"

"Yea. I actually called Rachel."

"Has she talked to him?"

"Not since what's happened today, but yes she has talked to him."

"You know Cooper wants to beat the crap out of him for upsetting Lexi, right?"

"I had a feeling he did even though he didn't say so." Blaine told him before sitting down next to Sebastian. "I can't say I blame either of you for feeling that way."

"How are you feeling about the whole thing? And be honest with me."

"I really hate it. I hate that I brought this sort of stress into her life. The last thing she needs now is added stress since she's pregnant."

"Would you change anything?" Blaine took ahold of Sebastian's hand.

"The only thing I want to do is keep him as far away from the people I love."

"That's not what I asked."

"You're asking me if I'd change us, aren't you?" When Sebastian didn't say anything Blaine leaned in and kissed him. He was quite happy when Sebastian kissed him back. "No I wouldn't. If anything, I honestly wish I ended things with him much sooner."

"Why, do you want things to change?"

"No, because I love you. The only thing I'd change is Kurt being in New York. I'd gladly take everything he can come up with and then some if it means making Lexi's life easier."

"Me too. Hopefully that's the last time she ever has to see him Bas."

"I hope so too." As Sebastian answered he wrapped his arms around Blaine and pulled him down next to him, so that his back was pressed against his chest. At that moment, the only thing Sebastian wanted was to just hold Blaine close.


	14. Chapter 14

Moving Beyond

Part 14

Blaine had just gotten out of the shower when there was a knock on their door. "Take your time Bas, I've got it." After securing his towel around his waist he opened the door. "Hey Nick, what can I do for you?"

"You and Seb are going to Sam's tonight, right?"

"Yea, why?"

"Can I catch a ride?"

"Are you being ditched for a pretty blonde?"

"You could call it that. Jeff's still getting ready and I really don't want to be stuck in a car with the two of them."

"I thought nothing was going on." Blaine couldn't help laugh slightly.

"Right Blaine. We all know something is going on. So can I ride with you and Seb?"

"What's going on man?" Sebastian asked as he walked out of the bathroom, with his towel around his waist as well.

"I was asking Blaine here if I could catch a ride with you two."

"He doesn't want to be stuck in a car with them Bas. It's cute."

"Yet you're willing to ride with us?" Sebastian cocked his eyebrow as he asked.

"Yes. Because I know the two of you won't randomly go at it if I'm in the backseat."

"He's got a point Bas."

"True, plus making out in the front is hard, especially in my car. I much prefer the backseat, don't you B?"

"Very much so, slightly more room and no gear shift to deal with."

"Since that's the case, we'll take you. We'll leave our make-out session for afterwards. We're leaving in an hour."

"Thanks guys." Blaine was just closing the door when his computer went off.

"B, come here."

"Hey Coop!" Sebastian said as he adjusted the tilt on the camera. "B will be right here."

"Hi Coop."

"Please tell me there's a good reason you are both wet and wearing towels."

"I could tell you that we just had crazy torrid sex and put some of your little gifts to use. But I don't want Lexi to find you in a state of shock. So in actuality, it would be because we just got out of the shower." Blaine told him as he stifled a laugh watching Cooper's reaction. "So, what can we do for you?"

"I think it's more what I'm going to do for the two of you. Do you have time to talk because I know its Saturday night and everything?"

"We've got some time." Sebastian replied. "So, talk."

"Well, after what happened earlier in the week me, Lexi and Tasha had a long talk."

"And?" Blaine asked.

"Tasha was going to transfer Kurt to a different office."

"Great idea." Sebastian said with a smile. "Hope the door hits him hard on the way out."

"That's not happening Bas. Sorry. We all decided it was better for him to stay working directly under her."

"Excuse me, but why?"

"So she can keep an eye on him."

"Hey boys!" Lexi popped into view next to Cooper. "You need to listen to this Bas. I can see you're upset, you're wrinkling your nose." Blaine couldn't help look at Sebastian and she was right. "After the initial shock of meeting Kurt wore off, I realized it's probably best that he's here in New York away from you two."

"We can handle him sis."

"We don't doubt that Bas." Cooper told him.

"Are you sure about this Lexi?" Blaine asked. "Because I'm personally with Bas here in wishing he was far away from you. Couldn't she send him to LA or something?"

"Excellent idea B."

"Now listen boys. Tasha's got him on a tight leash. There isn't much he can do anymore without her knowing about it. And with him in the city, you two are free to just enjoy your senior year and your time together."

"You two are way too quiet. What are you thinking about?"

"I'd just rather he'd be far away from you guys." Sebastian told them.

"Bas, I won't be seeing him okay. Tasha and I have decided that at least until my pregnancy is over, we're not meeting at her office anymore."

"But you shouldn't have to change how you do things Lexi."

"Blaine, I'm doing this because I want to, okay. Not meeting at her office isn't a big deal." The boys then noticed Lexi look at Cooper. "Ummm, not to be completely oblivious, but Cooper didn't interrupt you, did he?"

"No, he didn't interrupt us sis. We were just getting ready as we're going to a party tonight."

"Then we'll let you go then. Have fun tonight! And don't do anything Cooper or I wouldn't do."

"Great, so we're basically free to do anything we want then." Blaine said with a smile.

"Within reason."

"Don't be such a party pooper Coop!"

"Blaine."

"Fine."

"We'll need to do this again boys." Lexi chimed in as to stop the brothers little banter.

"Agreed." They both said.

"And boys, next time. Get dressed first."

"Hey, at least we're wearing towels sis."

"True. Now go and have fun! I love you both!"

"Love you too!

"Love you guys!"

"Love you too!" By this point the four of them were all laughing, but soon said goodbye.

"What do you think of all this B?" Sebastian asked as he started to get dressed.

"I'm not thrilled with it, but who are we to argue with them. I know arguing with Cooper is like arguing with a wall once he sets his mind to something."

"Same with Lexi. Basically, we have to accept it. But there is a nice part of it."

"Is there now?"

"Lexi was right. We can now basically just enjoy ourselves without constantly looking over our shoulders."

"I like that."

"Me too." Sebastian added before he started to kiss Blaine's neck.

"As good as that feels, we can't Bas." Blaine's body was betraying him as he leaned his head to the side giving Sebastian even more access. "Bas."

"We can be…fuck!" Sebastian growled as he moved his lips off of Blaine's neck. "You're right, we can't." As Sebastian grabbed a shirt and a pair of jeans out of the closet Blaine just looked at him.

"Ummm Bas, you didn't have to stop so soon." Sebastian then tossed a shirt at Blaine.

"I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Okay, but why'd you stop so quickly? That's not like you."

"Because we promised to take Nick. That's why I stopped." Sebastian had just finished buttoning his shirt when there was a knock on their door. "We'll be right there."

"That was close."

"Exactly. See, you were right."

"Bas."

"Yea B."

"Where are we going afterwards?" There was a glimmer in Blaine's eyes that Sebastian knew exactly what he was asking.

"Grab your bag."

As they pulled up outside of Sam's, Blaine recognized a good portion of the cars out front. "You're in luck Nick, Jeff's here."

"Why are you saying that? I'm pretty sure he's going to be preoccupied all night."

"Is there more going on than you're telling us?" Sebastian asked as they all got out of the car.

"Do you guys know they video chat every night?"

"No." Blaine answered as he took Sebastian's hand.

"And a few times it's been a three way chat."

"Santana?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes."

"Who knew Jeff had it in him."

"Exactly. It's a bit frustrating."

"Why don't you ask him to take part the next time all three of them are on?" Sebastian asked him as they got closer to the house.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No. He's got a point. Sure looked like Santana didn't mind having you around when you guys were dancing. It's worth a shot." Blaine told him before they walked inside. "Crazier stuff has been known to happen. Just look at what's going on with Jeff."

"Blainers! So glad you guys made it!" Sam said as he wrapped an arm around Blaine's shoulders. "Can I get you guys a drink?"

"Sure." Blaine looked over at Sebastian who couldn't help smile as Sam clearly had a head start on everyone.

"I don't know how he did it, but damn!"

"How who did what?" Sebastian asked before taking a beer from Sam.

"Your buddy Jeff."

"Where is he?" Nick asked.

"Out back dancing with a bunch of other people. Though I'm pretty sure they don't care that there are a ton of people around."

"Now this I've gotta see." Blaine said before giving Sebastian's hand a tug and heading out back. It took a bit as they were stopped quite a bit on their way but soon they made their way outside. And there, in the middle of the make shift dance floor were Jeff and Brittany. "I see what Sam meant."

"No kidding. If it wasn't for the clothes they're wearing, they're basically having sex on the dance floor."

"Blainers! Seb! I'd like to introduce you guys to Jake Puckerman. Newest member of the New Directions." Sam said as he came up behind them.

"Puckerman?" Blaine asked with a curious look on his face.

"Yea, I'm Noah's brother though I didn't even know I had a brother until recently."

"Crazy, ain't it. We know Puck better than he does. But we're doing our fair share to fill in the gaps."

"Your brother is pretty cool. A bit of a bad ass, but cool."

"That's the general impression I'm getting."

"Does this not blow away the last time you partied with us when you were a Warbler?" Artie asked as he rolled up to them. "And this time you won't end up kissing Rachel?"

"You kissed Berry?" Sebastian asked, slightly intrigued by this new bit of information.

"Yes. I kissed Rachel during a game of spin the bottle. Now let's dance." Shortly after making their way onto the dance floor, they were soon dancing with Brittany and Jeff.

"Um Jeff, you guys might want to tone it down a bit. You've got quite the audience." Sebastian told them as he danced flush against Blaine.

"Does it bother you Britt?"

"Nope."

"See, no problem." Sometime during the song, Blaine ended up right behind Brittany. And the four of them were definitely in a zone.

"Hey Artie, who's that dancing with Brittany?" Marley asked.

"Which one are you talking about? She's basically dancing with three people. The blonde, the brunette or the shorter brunette."

"The shorter brunette."

"That would be one Blaine Anderson."

"Why does that name sound familiar?"

"Because the rest of us talk about him all the time." Tina added as she joined them. "But don't even think twice about him."

"Why? He's cute."

"Well, that sexy brunette dancing right behind him is his boyfriend Sebastian."

"Oh. Looks like they know Brittany's date whom I've never seen around school."

"You could say that, Jeff goes to Dalton with them. He's a Warbler as well."

"Got it. Are most of the guys I don't recognize here Warblers too?"

"You point them out to me and I'll tell you." Tina told her as she took her hand. "We'll be back Artie."

As Brittany turned in Jeff's arms she placed her hands on Blaine's shoulders while continuing to dance she smiled. "This is nice."

"Yea it is." Blaine replied. At that moment he knew the four of them had to be quite the sight, but he didn't care. He was having too good of a time.

As it started to get a bit colder out, everybody made their way inside. "Hey Blaine, can I ask you something?" Jeff asked as they walked into the kitchen.

"Sure, what is it?"

"What are you and Seb doing after the party?" Blaine just looked at him. "Not like that man, I mean…are you going back to Dalton or elsewhere?"

"We're going to Bas's, why?"

"Ummm, do you think Britt and I could come with you guys?"

"Not to sound dense, but are you asking me because well, you want to have sex with Britt?"

"Yes, I want too. But that's not really why I'm asking."

"Please explain then, because now I'm curious."

"I don't necessarily want to bring her back home drunk."

"And you think keeping her out all night, is much better?"

"She might've mentioned to her parents when we were leaving that she might be crashing at Tina's tonight."

"I see. So, if having sex isn't the main reason behind asking, what is?"

"It's going to sound stupid."

"I doubt it."

"Britt misses falling asleep in my arms."

"That's not stupid; it's actually pretty sweet that you want to do that. She misses her Cuddle Bear. And considering the soft spot Bas has for Britt, I don't think it'll be an issue."

"It's not going to screw your night up, is it?"

"It's a big house Jeff. We'll be fine. Let's go tell Bas you guys are gonna be joining us." When they walked back into the family they saw Sebastian sitting on the couch with Brittany in his lap. "Don't the two of you look comfortable?"

"He's not as comfy as Jeff, Blaine."

"I'll have to take your word for it Britt, because I personally think Bas is quite comfy."

"Thank you B."

"You're welcome." As Blaine replied Jeff sat down on the couch next to Sebastian and quickly Brittany changed laps.

"My lap is now free if you're interested." Sebastian said as he winked at Blaine. After Blaine sat down, Sebastian couldn't help notice the looks being exchanged between Blaine and Jeff. "Care to share whatever it is going on between you two?"

"What would you say to Jeff and Britt coming home with us?"

"Like a sleepover?" Brittany asked.

"Yes, like a sleepover Britt."

"Say yes Sebby, please."

"Bas?"

"How could I possibly say no to the both of you? Of course it's cool with me."

"Told you so." Blaine said as he smiled at Jeff.

"So this was your idea?" Sebastian asked as he turned his head slightly towards Jeff.

"I might've mentioned something to Blaine."

"I see." The look on Sebastian's face spoke volumes about what he wasn't going to say in a room full of people. "Now, do we have to have little talk?"

"Cute Seb, but I'm good."

"Are you now?"

"You're such a smartass."

"And just what are the four of you talking about?" Nick asked as he plopped down in the small space between Jeff and Sebastian.

"Just our plans for the rest of the night." Blaine told him.

"We're having a sleepover."

"Are you now? And just where is this sleepover going to be Britt?"

"Sebby's."

"Guess I'm going to need another ride home, huh guys?"

"Sorry, I'm sure one of the guys will be happy to do it."

"No problem. Who am I to tell you guys you can't have a sleepover. Plus it'll be nice having the room to myself."

"I don't even want to think about what you might do when I'm not there." Jeff said with a laugh.

"Like you're one to talk mister I keep having late night threesomes." The way the words came out of Nick's mouth, it was clear he had had a few drinks that night because he wasn't exactly quiet.

"What's this I hear about threesomes? Sam asked as he, Artie, Thad and Dave approached.

"Nothing." Jeff replied. "Nick here's just babbling."

"No I'm not. I know what I hear."

"Nick, why don't we take you to get some fresh air?" Blaine said as he stood up. "Some fresh air sounds good, right Bas?"

"Yea it does. Come on Nick." As Sebastian took his arm and guided him outside Thad and Dave took seats next to Jeff.

Once they were outside Blaine just looked at Nick who was standing next to Sebastian. "What was that all about?"

"I told you, they chat constantly."

"Chatting is not having a threesome." Sebastian added.

"Maybe I left a few things out. Good lord, have you ever tried to sleep when you can hear two girls practically moaning. It's impossible. And on more than one occasion I've caught Jeff taking care of himself when he thought I was asleep."

"You are so jealous!" Sebastian said with a laugh.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are man, Bas's right. Either you wish you were him or you want to be with him."

"Guys, he's my best friend."

"Blaine's my best friend man, bad argument."

"Fine, if that's what it is, you need to tell him."

"What am I supposed to tell him Blaine? That I'm jealous that he's got two gorgeous girls in his life?"

"That would be a good start." Sebastian told him. "And you might tell him you don't want to listen to it so he should probably where headphones. Or you can take my initial advice from when we first got here tonight and ask to join in the fun."

"Right like he's gonna let me get in on that. Especially now?"

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked.

"He's obviously going to do the deed with Britt tonight, that's what this whole having a sleepover is about."

"Not necessarily." Blaine told him. "It's not that Jeff doesn't want to, but they honestly miss just sleeping together. Remember, he is her Cuddle Bear."

"If that's the case, more power to him because there is no way I could sleep in a bed with her and not try anything."

"Which is why he has her and you don't." Sebastian told him with a smirk.

"Cute."

"It's true; could you have honestly not tried anything that first night?"

"Probably not, she's too hot."

"Exactly. And Jeff's still alive because he didn't. He was a gentleman and that earned him points with Santana who would've gone Lorena Bobbitt on his ass if he had tried anything."

"And since he was, he now has both of them. That's fucking lucky beyond belief." Nick replied.

"See, being a gentleman pays off man." Blaine told him. "And you just might want to apologize to Jeff when we get back inside. Because if you don't, there is no chance of you ever joining in the fun."


	15. Chapter 15

Moving Beyond

Part 15

"The photographer is ready Ms. Saunders." Kurt told her as he walked into her office.

"Good. Now grab your things Kurt."

"May I ask why?"

"You're going to be joining me today. Thought you'd like to see what happens during a photo shoot."

"Are you serious?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't. Now go get your things together so we can leave. I don't want to keep Simon waiting too long." As he walked out of her office Tasha couldn't the smirk that came to her face. Kurt was going to be in for a rude awakening once they got to the shoot.

"Natasha dear, so good to see you." The photographer said as they walked into the loft. "I think you're going to be very happy with what I have in mind. Plus you shouldn't be surprised, but the clothes look incredible on him."

"I can't wait to see what you have in store for us. Simon, I'd like you to meet Kurt, one of our interns. I thought it would be good for him to see how things were done."

"Not a problem." Simon smiled as Tasha had told him ahead of time that she'd be bringing Kurt along. "Now let's get started." As Kurt took a seat next to Tasha, he wasn't prepared for who walked out from behind the curtain.

"I'm ready to go Simon."

"What are you doing here?"

"Hey Kurt!" Cooper said with a rather arrogant smile on his face. "I'm working."

"Excuse me?"

"Cooper's the model in today's shoot Kurt." Tasha told him. "Is that going to be a problem for you?"

"No ma'am. I was just surprised that's all. I never knew Cooper modeled."

"Why wouldn't he, he's gorgeous. He's got a great body. Fabulous hair. Some of the most stunning blue eyes I've ever seen. And a killer smile."

Once the music started playing, Kurt was able to relax a bit as he didn't feel like Cooper was constantly glaring at him. "As much as it pains me to say this, you're right. He does look good."

"That he does. And if you notice, Cooper is wearing the clothes, not the other way around. It's sad how often models are put in clothes they obviously can't pull off."

"So Cooper, is your brother really dating your wife's brother?" Tasha couldn't help bite her lower lip after seeing Kurt's reaction to Simon's question.

"I don't see how that's important." Kurt said to her.

"Simon always talks to his models. Helps keep them relaxed. And considering Simon personally requested Cooper, they can talk about whatever they want. No interruptions. Understand? If you say anything, you'll need leave."

"Yes Ms. Saunders."

"Yes, Blaine's dating Sebastian."

"Nice. You'll have to show me a picture of them. If they're as good looking as you and your wife are, I might just have to see if they'd be interested in doing some work for me."

"They're definitely good looking. But they live in Ohio."

"Shame. Do they come to visit often?"

"As much as the can, but are pretty busy with school."

"That's important. But I still want to see a picture. Never know."

"Very true."

"So, is it weird having your brother dating your wife's brother?"

"Not really. All I ever want is for Blaine to be happy and he's definitely happy with Bas. And if you ever get the chance to meet them, the chemistry between them in undeniable."

"Aren't you just the good big brother?"

"I wasn't always. But I'm trying to make up for it now. And I'll hurt anyone who tries to interfere with Blaine's happiness. Besides Lexi, Blaine's the most important person in my life."

Tasha watched as Kurt shifted in his seat at Cooper's last comment. With Simon's help, they were definitely getting their point across. "So Kurt, are you learning anything?" Tasha asked, just as Cooper was taking off his shirt.

"Yes. Cooper's just as arro…"

"Don't even go there. They are entitled to talk about whatever they want. And if what they're talking about offends you, too bad."

"But…"

"No. You're just here observing, which can happen on many occasions. More than once I've had to listen to conversations I really don't care for. But it's none of my business. Just like what they're talking about isn't yours."

"So the fact that he basically threatened me isn't my business."

"He did no such thing. He just said he'd hurt anyone that tried to ruin his brother's life. Which is what older brother's do? I know my brother would do just what Cooper is saying he'd do. So unless you're messing with Blaine, you're fine. Think of it this way Kurt, having to deal with an ex's sibling on a shoot is much easier than having to deal with the ex himself. I can't tell you how many times when I was just starting off; I had to sit through shoots being done by an ex. After a while, you just learn to grow a thicker skin and not let things get on your nerves."

"May I be excused for a moment?"

"Of course. But don't be gone long."

After Kurt walked out of the loft, Simon stopped for a moment. "I'm guessing he didn't like what he heard."

"That would be an understatement." Tasha then handed Simon her phone. "Here's a picture of the boys. I had Lexi send me one."

"You weren't kidding. They are good looking."

"Told you." Cooper replied while putting his shirt back on as it was a bit chilly in the loft. "And if you really want to see them, they'll be here over their Christmas break."

"I'll keep that in mind. Now do you want to take a break or are you good to keep going Coop?"

"I'm good."

After Cooper got back home that night he was happy to find Lexi at home as he couldn't wait to share what had happened that day. "You definitely need to call the boys. I'm sure they'll appreciate you screwing with Kurt."

"Oh, I know they will. Now, before I call them have you decided whether or not we're going to tell them we're coming home for sectionals?"

"Personally, I'd like to surprise them. But if you think that'll throw Blaine off his game before the performance then tell them. I don't want to be responsible for them not being at their best."

"I'm pretty sure he'll be good. But I'll definitely tell my parents we're coming home though."

As they Warblers were working on their choreography for sectionals they didn't notice that they had company. They'd probably been working for at least twenty minutes before Jacob stopped mid-step. "Guys."

"What?" Dave asked.

"We've got company." The guys all turned and there in the doorway stood Santana and Brittany.

"Hope we're not interrupting." Santana said as they walked further into the room.

"Not at all." Thad told her. "We were just about to take a break."

"I know you weren't, but thank you anyway." Most of the guys just sat down while Blaine and Sebastian walked up to them.

"And just what are you doing here?" Blaine asked after they exchanged hugs.

"Can't we just stop by and see some of our favorite guys."

"Yes, but shouldn't you be at school." Sebastian said as they walked towards one of the couches which just happened to be occupied by Nick and Jeff.

"Normally yes, but classes got canceled due to a blown transformer. So I decided to take the opportunity and come up and visit." Santana told them as she took the spot right next to Nick while Brittany sat on Jeff's lap.

"Not that we mind, but why aren't you two out on a date instead of here visiting us."

"Can't I multi-task Seb? I've only got so much time and I wanted to see everyone. I got up here early enough to stop by McKinley and visit everyone there. And then Britt and I talked and decided to come here and see all of you."

"Not that we mind, but I have a feeling that wasn't the only reason you're here." Blaine told her as he leaned back against Sebastian who had his arm draped over the couch.

"Okay, maybe I came up to tear into Hummel, but someone failed to tell me he was no longer here."

"Sorry, we were so happy that he was gone, that I didn't really think of saying anything. Plus you weren't supposed to be up here till after football season."

"That's okay. But if he does try anything else, I'm on the first flight to NYC."

"You'll have to get behind Cooper." Sebastian told her. "Remember, that's where he and my sister live."

"Oh shit, that's right. I'd pay to see Cooper go after him."

"Hopefully that doesn't have to happen." Blaine said as Sebastian moved his arm off the couch around Blaine's shoulders. "So, what are you girls planning to do once you leave here?"

"We were hoping some of you would like to go to dinner with us." Brittany told them.

"I'd love to, but we've got work to do."

"We can wait, that is if you'd want us to? Right Britt?"

"Right."

"That is if you don't mind us waiting of course. Or is this rehearsal super-secret?"

"Thad! Dave! Can the girls stick around or do they need to go?" Sebastian asked.

"They can stay since we're not competing against McKinley at sectionals."

"You can stay."

"Guys, that dinner invite is open to all of you, not just these four." Santana told them all which surprised Nick. "What is it?" She asked him.

"I just figured you meant Blaine, Seb and Jeff."

"I meant all of you. And you should know me better than that by now Nick." Santana's words caused Blaine and Sebastian to look at Jeff after noticing Santana's hand on Nick's thigh.

"I'll tell you guys later."

"No, tell them now Nick." Jeff said with a smirk.

Jeff's face said it all. "Now let's get back to work so we can go to dinner. Ladies, get comfortable because it could be awhile." Blaine said as he got up. Much to all of their delight, having the girls around was a big help. They didn't get too far along before both of them were standing in front of them. "What is it ladies?" Blaine asked as he couldn't help to notice they were staring.

"Do you mind some critique? Santana asked.

"Let us have it." Sebastian told her.

Before they knew it both of the girls were helping tweak their routine and moves. There was definitely something to be said about having the two of them stick around. The changes they made were subtle but helped things flow so much better and made things look much sharper. After they ran through the new routine a few more times they girls were clearly happy with what they were seeing. "I have no doubt you guys are going to win." Santana told them as they finished. "Nothing beats gorgeous guys who can sing and dance. Don't you agree Britt?"

"Absolutely! You guys are really good! So, can we now go eat? I'm hungry."

Yes Britt, we can go eat now." Blaine said with smile as he was more than pleased with the way rehearsal went and a good part of it was due to the girls help. "So who's coming?" That ended up being a pretty silly question as all of the guys were going. Clearly Blaine read Jeff's expression better than he thought because both he and Nick were riding over to the restaurant with the girls.

"Did you ever think you'd see that?" Sebastian asked as they got into the car.

"Not really. And a part of me is still slightly confused, but if that's what makes them all happy that's all that counts."

"Very true. This is one case where Santana has one up on me."

"How so?"

"Because I'd never be able to share you with anyone."

"I'd never be able to share you either Bas. I'm greedy that way. But in Santana's defense, she's making sure Britt's happy. Unlike us, I still think Britt's a bit unsure about…well things."

"Makes sense when you put it that way. I've got to tell you though B, I don't mind that you're greedy one bit."

"Good, because I don't see that changing." On their way to the restaurant Blaine couldn't help laugh when his phone rang and they saw Cooper's name pop up on the screen. "He's got impeccable timing, doesn't he Bas?"

"Sure does!"

"Hey Coop! You're on speaker."

"Hey Blaine! And I'm guessing Bas."

"Bingo, big guy!" Sebastian replied.

"What can we do for you Coop?"

"Just thought I'd fill you in on the fun I had today."

"You fun, never." Blaine said with a laugh. "Please continue. And so you know, I might need to call you back as we're heading to dinner with the guys."

"Gotcha! Just thought you'd both enjoy knowing I got to mess with Kurt for a good portion of the day."

"And just how did you accomplish this?"

"I'll tell you, just don't laugh…okay."

"Can't make any promises big brother."

"Fine. Tasha had booked a modeling gig for me." Cooper could hear both of the boys snickering. "Yea I know. But you can't beat the money and it's actually pretty fun with the right photographer."

"What does this have to do with Kurt?" Sebastian asked.

"Tasha brought him to the shoot. He had to sit there the whole time and not say a fucking word. Which wasn't easy since the photographer was a friend of ours. So as he snapped away, our conversation just happened to find its way to the two of you."

"Good lord Coop."

"Let's just say, after a bit, I was able to make it clear to him that if he pulls any crap in regards to you two I'll hurt him."

"Really?"

"Yes really Blaine. Like I said to Simon, I won't let anyone fuck up your happiness."

"Thank you Coop."

"You don't need to thank me Blaine. I just let my feelings known. I was a pretty shitty big brother for a while, but that's over."

"That's definitely true Coop. Well, we're here. So, I'll give you a call later. Okay?"

"No hurry. You guys have fun. I'll talk to you both later. Oh and boys, Lexi sends her love. Bye!"

Dinner was anything but boring. The combination of the guys along with Brittany and Santana was definitely entertaining. There didn't seem to be a subject that was off limits. As the conversation went on, they were all pretty glad that the hostess put them at a back table away from everyone else. "So ladies, are you staying in Westerville tonight or heading home?" Sebastian asked as he placed his arm on the back of Blaine's chair.

"Sadly, we'll be leaving you guys. I need to drop Brittany back off at home before heading back to school."

"You're driving back tonight?" Blaine asked, slightly shocked. "Couldn't you just crash at Britt's and leave early in the morning?"

"Blaine's got a point; you might want to consider it." Nick told her as the rest of the guys agreed as well.

"Fine guys, I'll think about it okay?"

"That's all we can ask for." Blaine told her. "But if you do leave tonight, feel free to call anyone of us to keep you company on the drive."

"Like you guys would like to spend your night keeping me company driving home."

"If you are going to drive back tonight, Blaine's right. Call us." Dave told her. "As I'm pretty sure you would get bored just talking to one of us, we could easily rotate so that wouldn't happen."

"You're all too sweet, but that really that wouldn't be necessary."

"Santana."

"Sebastian."

"You know we're right, so stop trying to deny it. I'm just as stubborn as you are so I know you know it's the smart thing to do. You just don't want to feel like you're being a burden to us."

"Fine. After dropping Britt off I'll call…promise."

"That's more like it."

"Guys, as much as I don't want to say this, we should probably get going back to campus." Thad told them. "As I'm sure I'm not the only one with some unfinished homework."

"Thad's right. We've kept you long enough. So once we get the bill, we can be on our way." Santana said as she reached for her purse.

"It's already taken care of Santana." Blaine told her.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's already been taken care of." Sebastian repeated what Blaine had just told her.

"Okay, how much do Britt and I owe you?"

"Nothing." Jeff told her.

"I don't think so guys."

"Jeff's right, you don't owe us anything. Think of it as our way of saying thank you for all the help you guys gave us today." Dave told her. As Santana looked around the table it was pretty clear she wasn't going to win this one.

"Can I at least pay the tip?"

"Taken care of." Nick told her.

"I can't believe you guys did this."

"Well, we did. And you're just going to have to accept it."

After they all said their goodbyes in the parking lot, it was decided Nick and Jeff would ride back with Blaine and Sebastian so the girls didn't have to back track. "I'm glad you took my advice Nick." Sebastian said as they headed back to Dalton.

"What are you talking about?"

"Funny, it's obvious you've joined in Jeff's little late night chats with the girls." Nick looked over at Jeff who was smiling.

"Okay, you were right Seb."

"So has it been worth it?" Blaine asked.

"He's not as crabby anymore." Jeff chimed in with which earned him quite the glare from Nick. "It's true. You were totally frustrated before."

"You would've been to having to listen to what I had to listen to."

"And now you're getting to take part." Sebastian said with a smile. "Aren't you glad I recommended it?"

"You know he's not going to drop it till you give him the credit he deserves Nick." Blaine said as they pulled through the gates of Dalton. "So just thank him."

"Thank you Seb."

"You're very welcome. I hope my little idea hasn't infringed upon your time Jeff."

"Not at all. Nick only gets to take part when Santana is on as well."

"Well, I'm glad you two have found a happy medium."

"So am I." Jeff replied as they all got out of the car.


	16. Chapter 16

Moving Beyond

Part 16

"Now gang, considering the amount of work we still need to put in for both the Christmas show and sectionals I was thinking we could practice on Saturday. Any problems with this?" Brittany raised her hand which had all eyes on her.

"I have plans for Saturday Mr. Schue."

"What are the plans Brittany? Maybe we can work around them."

"I'm going to be in Westerville on Saturday."

"Well Brittany, I'm sure Blaine and the boys would understand if you had to postpone your visit. As I'm sure they've been working hard as well."

"It's not just a visit. I promised Jeff I'd go and support them."

"Support what?" Sam asked.

"They're performance at the festival on Saturday."

"That's right, I completely forgot about that." Mr. Schue told them all.

"Forgot what?" Tina asked.

"Dalton is hosting a choral festival. We were invited but I declined the invitation because I knew we wouldn't be performance ready yet."

"This might sound like a weird idea Mr. Schue, but I think we should go. At least check out what we're up against as I'm sure the Warblers aren't going to be our only competition there." Artie said as he turned to look at everyone.

"Vocal Adrenaline is going to be there." Brittany told them.

"All the better reason to go. It would be nice to see what they're all doing this year."

"Artie's right Mr. Schue, we should go. I say we go to the festival and then we can come back here, talk about it and rehearse." Tina chimed in.

"Okay, who wants to go to Dalton on Saturday?" Mr. Schue asked. He watched as all the hands in the room went up. "Guess we're all going to Dalton as well Brittany."

"Hey guys, come here!" Jeff called out to Blaine and Sebastian who were working on a music arrangement in the Warbler's common room. When they walked over to where Jeff was sitting they were surprised to see Brittany on his computer screen.

"Hey Britt!" Blaine said once he and Sebastian were in view.

"Hi guys!"

"What can we do for you Britt?" Sebastian asked.

"I just wanted to tell you all that the whole glee club is coming on Saturday."

"Really?" Blaine asked.

"Yes. I thought you'd like to know."

"Thanks for telling us Britt." Sebastian told her. "We'll let you get back to your studying with Jeff. See you Saturday."

"Bye Sebby! Bye Blaine!" After they walked away from the computer, Blaine looked at Sebastian.

"Safe to say they are coming to check out the competition. That is except for Brittany who's coming to actually just see all of us."

"No doubt about that. I really can't blame them though B. With the transition they're going through they want to see where the bar is set this year."

"I've got an idea. We need a meeting stat."

"What are you thinking B?"

"Just, we need to get the guys together now." After hearing a change in Blaine's voice, Jeff cut his conversation with Brittany short.

"What do you guys need me to do?"

"We need to find all the guys, like…now." And with that, the three of them each sent a mass text before going in search of their fellow Warblers. It was about a half hour later before all of the guys were gathered in the Common room.

"What's this all about Blaine?" Thad asked as he closed the doors.

"We need to change the set list for Saturday."

"Why? I thought it was pretty good." Dave told him.

"I know, but after getting a bit of news from Brittany, I think we should change it up so we don't show everything we have planned for this year."

"I'm guessing Brittany isn't going to be the only one here Saturday." Trent said.

"Nope. And considering Vocal Adrenaline is going to be here as well it's probably a good idea." Sebastian added.

"What were you guys thinking?" Thad asked.

"That we put in some of the other numbers we've been working on that don't feature me and Blaine." Sebastian told them. "That way at sectionals they'll be a bit surprised."

"That's actually a really good idea." Dave told them. "Would the rest of you be up for changing things up?" When everyone agreed it was pretty much settled. "Guess we need to get to work fine tuning the other numbers then."

When Friday afternoon rolled around, Mr. Schue was a bit surprised to see Blaine and a couple of the other Warblers standing in the doorway of the choir room. "Afternoon boys! What are you doing here?"

"We came to pick up Brittany Mr. Schue."

"Well, we're not quite done yet."

"That's okay. We can wait. We'll be out in the hall Britt." As they all took a seat out in the hall, Blaine couldn't help laugh.

"What's so funny?" Dave asked.

"Just thinking about the last time I was in this building. Crazy day."

"That it was. At least that's in the past now." Jeff told him. "I still couldn't believe he got into it with you in front of everyone."

"Me either. But after that moment, nothing should've surprised me." As they talked, all of them couldn't help listen to sounds coming out of the choir room. "They don't sound too bad."

"They really don't. But they're definitely missing the stronger voices they used to have." Jeff added, and just as he was about to say something else he got quiet when he heard Brittany singing.

"She sounds good Jeff." Dave told him.

"You should hear her do Britney or Ke$ha, that's pretty cool." Blaine told them both. "I'm sure if you ask her man, she'd do it for you."

"Isn't that already obvious man?" Dave asked with a laugh earning him a shove from Jeff. Somehow their conversation took off in a totally skewed direction from that point. So much so that by the time the New Directions were done with rehearsal the three of them were practically rolling on the floor in laughter.

"Do we even want to ask what's so funny?" Sam asked as a few of them walked out into the hall.

"Probably not." Blaine said as he got up off the floor and straightened his clothes. "You guys sounded good."

"Thanks, I think."

"Seriously man, you guys did. Our laughing fit had nothing to do with you guys. It's just been a long week for all of us and we were finally able to relax a bit."

"Where are you guys going?" Artie asked.

"To Bas and Thad's lacrosse game."

"They're still playing?" Tina asked. "I thought the season was over."

"Regular season, yes. Playoffs, no. This is actually one of their regional games."

"They're playing in the state tournament?" Sam asked.

"Yes they are. So we should probably be going." Blaine said once Brittany came out into the hallway. "We'll see you guys tomorrow." As the four of them walked down the hall Tina looked at the guys.

"They have a performance tomorrow, yet they're going to a lacrosse game?"

"Well, Thad and Bas are Warblers so they probably need them to practice." Sam told her.

"They could easily practice missing two people; we do it all the time." Tina told him.

"Knowing Blaine, if they thought they needed the practice, they'd be practicing. But since they're not, they obviously think they are ready." Artie said as Joe and Sugar walked out into the hall.

"Or they're just resting their voices." Tina replied.

"Or it's both." Sam added. "It's been a long day guys, anyone want to go grab something to eat?"

By the time they all returned back to Dalton that evening, it was clear that if they were going to practice it was going to at least start without Thad or Sebastian who were physically and mentally exhausted. As Sebastian plopped down in one of the seats in the theater he looked up on stage. "I'll give the best critique that I can." He told them just as Brittany hopped off the stage and took the seat between he and Thad. "Who's going to take Thad's part?"

"I'm going to." Blaine told him.

As the guys started Brittany was a bit surprised to see Jeff take center stage. "I thought you or Blaine always sings lead."

"Not tomorrow Britt. The rest of the guys are going to do it. Blaine and I are only going to back them up. Jeff's got one song. Nick another and then Thad and Dave are doing a duet on the third."

"Why?"

"We want to keep some mystery."

"Okay."

Not surprisingly, before they were done practicing Thad and Sebastian made their way onto the stage. They were a bit slower than usual, but having them on stage help fill in the gaps. "What do you think Britt?" Blaine asked once they finished their final run through.

"I like it. You're all really good!"

Once they were done, the guys realized they need to dawdle a little bit longer so that there would be even less faculty wandering the halls, making sneaking Brittany into the dorms so much easier. Blaine couldn't help laugh as they started to make their way down the hall as Trent went up ahead to check around the corners to make sure the coast was clear. "You know Britt; the blazer looks good on you." Sebastian told her as they walked. Since she was still in her Cheerios uniform when they left McKinley they realized they needed to cover her bright red uniform.

"I told you guys, honorary Warbler." Thad said as they finally entered the dorms. "And Nick, you're more than welcome to crash with Dave and I."

"Thanks guys, but I'll be good. Jeff promised to behave."

"Well, if you need to get away, just knock."

After everyone said their goodnights they each headed for their rooms knowing it was going to be a long day the next. As Blaine walked into their room after Sebastian he couldn't help laugh as he watched Sebastian stretch out on his bed. "You do realize you're in my bed, right?"

"Yes."

"Not that I mind, but care to tell me why?" Blaine asked as he sat down beside him and ran a hand over his back.

"It's two-fold. One it was closer and two, I would love a massage. I'm sore all over from today's game."

"Are you now?" There was a flirtatious overtone to Blaine's voice.

"Yes. And I meant it, my whole body is sore. A cup can only protect you so much."

"Awww, my poor baby."

"Exactly. So am I gonna get that massage?"

"How could I possibly say no to you?"

"Don't know."

"Take off your shirt." Blaine then watched as Sebastian sat up enough to take off his tie and shirt before lying back down on his stomach. "Wouldn't you be more comfortable in a pair of sweats or something?" Sebastian looked over his shoulder at Blaine and just nodded before getting back up to change again. As he did so, Blaine changed as well, throwing on a t-shirt and a pair of sweats. Once Sebastian was lying back down Blaine got back onto his bed and straddled Sebastian's legs. "Just relax Bas. I'll take good care of you."

As he started to massage Sebastian's back he couldn't believe how knotted his muscles were. It was clear why he was as sore as he was. It felt as if his whole back was just knotted. Slowly but surely Blaine started to work the knots out which caused Sebastian to moan softly. Even though Blaine knew why Sebastian was moaning the way he was, it didn't stop the affect it was having on him. Just as he was working on Sebastian's lower back there was a knock on the door. "It's open." Blaine replied as Sebastian was almost too relaxed to do anything.

"Oh, sorry. But I thought you told me it was open." Jeff said as he spotted them on the bed.

"I did tell you it was open. What do you need Jeff?" Blaine asked as he continued to massage Sebastian's back. When Jeff turned to face them he saw what was actually going on and didn't feel as embarrassed anymore.

"I was wondering if you had a spare white dress shirt we could borrow."

"Sure, but why would you need one from us?" Sebastian asked, his voice was rather quiet with as relaxed as he now was.

"We actually need one of Blaine's to be exact."

"Fine, I see where I rank." Sebastian replied with a laugh.

"Why one of mine?" Blaine asked.

"We think one of yours would fit Britt better."

"Why doesn't Britt need one of my dress shirts?"

"I can't tell you right now, but can I borrow one?"

"Right side of the closet is mine. Help yourself."

"Thanks Blaine."

Once Blaine heard the door close he scooted up some so he was basically sitting on Sebastian's ass so that he could work on his shoulders. "Your hands are amazing." Sebastian moaned softly as Blaine worked the knots out.

"I faintly remember you saying that a few other times." Blaine whispered against his ear as he pressed his chest against Sebastian's back.

"True. And considering the way you're poking me right now, I'm not the only one feeling good."

"It can't be helped; your moans have that effect on me. Is that a problem for you?"

"The only problem I'd have is if you don't plan on doing something about it."

"I think that can be arranged. Just stay right where you are." Blaine then gave him a quick kiss before getting off the bed to go lock their door. Before going back to the bed, Blaine turned their stereo on. "I thought I told you to stay where you were." Blaine told Sebastian once he saw that he'd rolled over onto his back.

"Is this going to be a problem for you?" Sebastian asked as he watched Blaine make his way around their room.

"What if it is?"

"Then do something about it." The playful tone in Sebastian's voice was clearly evident.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Bad boys need to be punished."

"Yes they do, but I think you just might enjoy that too much. Maybe I'll just leave you be and go and take a cold shower."

"Now that's cold B. That's just as much punishment for you as it is for me."

"Maybe next time you'll listen." Sebastian then watched as Blaine stripped out of his clothes and head into their bathroom. It wasn't long after Sebastian heard the water running, that he quickly got out of his sweats as well and headed into the bathroom. He stood there for a bit and it soon became clear that Blaine was definitely taking a cold shower as the bathroom had yet to begin fogging up. Knowing Blaine was notorious for singing in the shower, Sebastian waited patiently for him to start before sneaking in behind him.

Since Blaine's eyes were closed Sebastian was able to reach around him and turn the hot water up a bit as the water was almost ice cold. Once the water started to heat up, Blaine finally opened his eyes. "Isn't that better?" Sebastian whispered into his ear as he wrapped his arms around him while pressing his body against Blaine's.

"Much." The next thing Blaine felt was Sebastian kissing his neck. As he reached the crook his neck, Blaine leaned his head back against Sebastian's shoulder giving him completely access. He felt Sebastian bite down gently, before tracing his tongue over what he'd just done. "Bas." The effect Sebastian's kisses were having on him had completely counteracted what the cold water had started.

"Time to let me make things up to you." Sebastian then slowly moved around to the front of Blaine before pressing Blaine's back up against the wall. Blaine gasped slightly when his back pressed up against the cold wall, but soon glanced up at Sebastian who was gazing down at him. As Sebastian licked his lips slowly Blaine couldn't help but pull him into a kiss. The kiss was messy and frenzied as it was clear Sebastian's earlier massage had quite the effect on them both. When they kiss finally broke both of their breathing was very ragged. Before he could pull him into another kiss, Sebastian started to trail kisses down Blaine's chest.

The further down Sebastian went; Blaine couldn't help but thread his fingers through Sebastian's hair to keep his lips flush against his skin. Once Blaine saw Sebastian kneel down in front him he leaned his head against the wall. "Not quite yet killer." Sebastian said as he ghosted his fingers down Blaine's cock before pressing his lips against his inner thigh.

"You're such a tease." Blaine growled while giving Sebastian's hair a tug forcing him to look up at him.

"But you love it…and me."

"That I do."

Sebastian only continued to tease Blaine a little bit longer as he was as worked up as Blaine was. Blaine then gasped loudly as he felt Sebastian's tongue glide up the underside of his cock before swirling around the tip. All it took for Sebastian to go further was a gentle tug of his hair by Blaine. As Sebastian took him completely into his mouth Blaine's moans echoed throughout their bathroom. He kept one hand tight on Sebastian's head while his other helped brace himself against the wall. There were no doubts in Blaine's mind that Sebastian was clearly talented as he worked his tongue and mouth over the shaft. He didn't think it could feel any better till he felt Sebastian's hand begin to gently caress his balls.

When Sebastian felt Blaine's body tense beneath his touch he sped up just enough that it sent Blaine over the edge. It wasn't till he felt Blaine's grip loosened did he glance up at Blaine who looked completely spent. Blaine had enough strength left though to pull Sebastian up and into a passionate kiss. When Blaine finally pulled away, his eyes were still dark with desire as he ran a hand over Sebastian's cheek. "You're incredible, you know that. You didn't need to do that."

"No I'm not. And yes I did."

"We can disagree on the second part, but not the first…because you are. I was basically being a brat when I left."

"It's okay B. I should've listened. And maybe my playfulness didn't come off the way I meant it too." Sebastian then leaned down and kissed Blaine softly. "I'm just glad you let me make it up to you."

"I would've been crazy to say no. And the misunderstanding was probably due to the fact that we're both tired." As Blaine wrapped his arms around Sebastian's waist he couldn't help laugh a bit. "If the guys saw us like this, they'd laugh."

"Why, we're gorgeous." Sebastian's smile as he spoke was contagious and Blaine couldn't help smile as well.

"True, but I meant our conversation. But you know what?"

"What?"

"I think it's time we took this little party somewhere a bit warmer." Blaine told him after noticing goosebumps on Sebastian's arms. The water had gone cold, as everyone else must've been showering as well.

"I could go for that." Sebastian said as he reached around to turn off the water while Blaine grabbed them towels. They could definitely tell it was fall as their room was quite cool when they walked back in. After they each pulled on a pair of sweats they got comfortable in Blaine's bed. "So, do you just want to go to sleep or what's the plan?"

"I think it's time I thanked you for being oh so good." Blaine almost purred before beginning to kiss him again.


	17. Chapter 17

Moving Beyond

Part 17

"Hey B, are you the least bit curious as to what Jeff needed one of your shirts for?" Sebastian asked as they were getting dressed.

"I'm very curious, but I'm sure we'll find out soon enough. Can you hand me my vest please?" As Sebastian took it out of the closet he couldn't help smile. "What?"

"Nothing. Can't I just smile when I look at you?"

"Of course you can. I was just checking in case I did something stupid like screw up the knot on my tie."

"You look great. Especially considering the lack of sleep we both got last night."

"Not being the leads has its advantages. But we still got enough sleep to be on our game today."

"Speaking of leads, are you sure Jeff got some sleep last night?"

"I'm pretty sure he did. They might be forward, but he'd never mess around like that in front of Nick. He's got too much respect for Brittany."

"True. I just can't believe how early we all have to be up."

"The joys of hosting this lovely little festival. Shall we go and get some breakfast?"

"Sounds perfect."

Just as they walked out of their room they saw Jeff walking out of his. "Morning guys!"

"Morning! You sure look chipper." Sebastian said with a laugh, just before Brittany came walking out of the room with Nick. "Now we know what they needed your shirt for B." Both Blaine and Sebastian's eyes were on Brittany who was wearing a short navy skirt, white shirt and Dalton tie and vest along with a little pair of ankle boots.

"You look great Britt!" Blaine said as he couldn't take his eyes off of her because of how good she looked.

"B, I am standing right here you know." Sebastian said with a laugh.

"I know silly. You can't tell me you don't agree."

"True. Like Blaine said Britt, you look incredible!"

"Thank you!" She replied with a big smile on her face as her blonde hair framed it.

"May I ask how you guys came up with this idea?" Blaine asked as they headed down the hall as he and Sebastian were both definitely intrigued.

"Are you sure you really want to know?" Nick asked.

"Yes. Otherwise B wouldn't have asked." Sebastian said with a smirk.

"Fine. After we got back to the room last night, Britt wanted to change but realized she didn't pack jammies. So, after taking off her uniform she threw on my uniform shirt which still had the tie stuck in the collar."

"Don't need to say anything else." Blaine said with a smile. "You do realize this look on her is going to send Thad over the moon, right?"

"Yes. If I'd be so bold to say, she's definitely an honorary Warbler now." Jeff said as he slid his hand into hers.

They had already finished eating and were relaxing in the Common room when the rest of the guys entered. "There is a god!" Thad said after spotting Brittany.

"Morning Thad." After all the time Brittany had been spending around the guys she was finally learning all of their names. "Jeff and Nick thought you'd approve."

"I more than approve!"

"So, does everyone know what they need to do today?" Dave asked after closing the doors to the Common room. Once everyone said yes, they all decided to do one last run through before they had to play the good hosts.

"Guys, the mix of the blazers and the vests looks nice." Brittany told them after they finished their run through. It wasn't till she said anything did the guys even notice that they were basically split down the middle of who was wearing vests versus blazers. Since that was the case, they got back in formation real quick to make sure there wasn't a clump of one or the other in any particular spot.

"I don't know how we did it, but that's pure luck." Blaine told the guys after seeing that no one needed to go and change.

After Blaine and Sebastian came back from showing Vocal Adrenaline to their rehearsal space and dealing with everything Jesse St. James felt they needed they made their way back to the check-in table. "Neither of you look happy." Thad said as they approached.

"Talk about demanding. He actually had the nerve to request a humidifier." Blaine told him. "How are things going for you guys?" He asked as Thad was manning check-in with Jeff and Brittany.

"Professor Walker did a double-take when he passed by."

"Wonder why?" Sebastian said with a laugh. "How many more are we waiting for to arrive?"

"Four more." Jeff replied. "And once they arrive we should be good for a while before guests start showing up."

"Good. The sooner we're done the better, because I don't doubt Vocal Adrenaline is going to have more ridiculous requests."

"We're supposed to be hospitably Blaine." Thad told him.

"I know, but there is a difference between being hospitable and being walked on. I just can't wait to put them in their place."

"And that'll have to wait till regionals B. As you know we're not even eligible today since we're hosting this little festival."

"Lovely, so they can walk out of here with another freaking trophy."

"Relax B. Let them take it, we'll show them who's best at regionals. And just think, we're playing our cards close to the vest. They won't know what hit them."

"True. Sorry guys, I'm just going to go outside and get some fresh air." As Blaine headed down the hallway all eyes were on Sebastian.

"Is he going to be okay?" Jeff asked

"He will be. Jesse was just being an ass, that's all. But I'm still going to go check on him. If you need us you know where we'll be." When Sebastian walked outside he found Blaine sitting on one of the benches just outside the main doors. "Is this seat taken?" Blaine looked up and saw Sebastian smiling down at him and tapped the space next to him. "Are you sure you're okay B?"

"Yea. I just can't believe how bitter he still is after losing last year."

"He's petty; don't let that get to you. Last year you guys showed them they aren't the only show in town. Part of me still wishes I went to Chicago to see it."

"That would've been nice." Blaine said as he rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder.

"Well, hopefully this year we'll be there together competing."

"Don't the two of you just look cute?" They both looked up to see Blaine's parents standing there.

"Hey. You guys are early." Blaine said as he was about to get up.

"Relax son. No need to get up on our account. We're early because your Mom here agreed to help deal with tickets and such so you boys could get some downtime before the show."

"That's very nice of you Mrs. Anderson."

"Not a problem. You two will probably be seeing Jeff's parents soon as well."

"Dad, there's a tv in our Common room if you and Mr. Sterling need to get away." Blaine said with a smile knowing very well that his Dad would much rather be home watching college football then spending the whole day at Dalton.

"He'll be fine Blaine. Won't you dear?" Blaine and Sebastian both had to bite their tongues as to not laugh at the expression on Mr. Anderson's face. "Now do you know where we need to go?"

"Go in the doors, down the hall till you reach the end, and then turn left. You should see a table set up near the theater."

"Thad, Jeff and Brittany are sitting there right now."

"Brittany?" Mr. Anderson was slightly curious, when they mentioned her name instead of one of the other Warblers.

"Yes Dad, Brittany. And yes, we returned said item to her." As they were talking they saw another bus pull up. "Just follow us." Blaine told them as he and Sebastian both got up knowing they were going to be needed soon. They just rounded the corner and couldn't help laugh at the sight before them. All of the Warblers were down by the theater basically having a dance off.

"Now we know what you guys do when we're not around." Sebastian said loud enough for them to hear.

"Gotta do something Seb." Dave told him. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Anderson." It was amazing how quickly the guys all pulled themselves together after hearing Dave greet Blaine's parents.

"Don't let us stop your fun guys."

"Guys, another bus just pulled up by the way." That little bit of information was enough for Brittany to push Nick out of her chair so she could sit back down.

"Once you take care of this bus, you're free to go." Mrs. Anderson told them.

"How so?" Jeff asked.

"Well Jeff, your Mom and I are going to be taking care of things so you boys can go rehearse."

"My parents are coming?"

"Glad to know I wasn't the only one surprised." Blaine said as they moved out of the way as the next group walked down the hall. Since Blaine's parents were there, Dave and Nick decided to take this next group to their rehearsal space.

"Now, is there anything we're going to need to know?" Mrs. Anderson asked Thad and Jeff.

"Not really, it's pretty self-explanatory. There are only three more groups left to check-in and a pair of Warblers will take them to their rehearsal space." Thad told her.

"Sounds easy enough."

The next thing they all saw was Jeff's head snap around after hearing his Mom's voice. "Guys." Jeff said just loud enough to get Blaine and Sebastian's attention, but not so everyone would hear. "Help." But by that point it was too late as his parents were standing right next to Mr. Anderson. As his Mom walked around to give him a hug Jeff got up out of his chair.

"Why didn't you let me know you guys were coming?"

"We thought we'd surprise you. Is that okay?"

"Yea." The guys then all watched as his Mom's eyes moved around the space and landed on Brittany. "Care to make some introductions Jeff?"

"I think you know everyone Mom."

"Jeffrey."

"Mom. Dad. This is Brittany. Britt, these are my parents."

"Hi!"

"If you want dear, she can stay with us while you boys go practice." Blaine and Jeff's eyes both bugged out at Mrs. Anderson's words.

"That's okay Mom. We're going to bring Britt with us."

"But won't she be bored."

"Leave them alone honey." Blaine looked across at his Dad and gave him a smile as a way to thank him for saying something. "Brittany dear, you'd rather go with the boys than hang out with us, right?"

"Yes Mr. Anderson."

"See, all taken care of. Now why don't you all go before anything else happens?"

"Thank you Mr. Anderson." Jeff said with a rather grateful smile as he waited for Brittany to get up from her seat. As they all walked away, the Moms' were so deep into their conversation that they weren't pay attention to what was happening in front of them.

"Now I know why he hasn't wanted to come home on the weekends." Mr. Sterling said to Mr. Anderson as he watched his son walk down the hall hand in hand with the pretty blonde.

"I'd say it's a pretty good one."

When they all walked into the Common room Jeff just collapsed on the couch. "That could've been so embarrassing." He said as Brittany sat down next to him.

"How so?" Blaine asked.

"My Mom is notorious for embarrassing me."

"Sounds like our Moms have lots in common." Blaine said with a smile

"Your parents seem nice." Brittany told Jeff.

"They are Britt; they just tend to blow little things out of proportion. When we have time I'll introduce you to them properly."

"Your Dad is a life saver B." Sebastian told him as he wrapped his arms around him from behind.

"Yea, he's pretty good at that. I think he had lots of practice keeping Cooper out of trouble." That comment got all of the guys to laugh.

"Where are Trent and Beat? Thad asked.

"Probably at the theater waiting to take the last of the groups to their rooms." Dave said as he and Nick walked in. "And you guys were right; Vocal Adrenaline's coach is being a pain. He just asked if we could turn the temperature up in the building."

"I hope you told him no." Sebastian said.

"We did. To which he just shrugged before walking off."

"I thought he stomped off." Nick added.

"That sounds more like the guy B and I dealt with."

The show was about twenty minutes from starting when there was a knock on the Warblers common room door. "What can we do for you Dad?" Blaine asked.

"I was just wondering where you'd be sitting during the show as the theater is filling up."

"We'll actually be watching from backstage, why?" Blaine then followed his Dad's eyes over to the couch where Brittany and Sebastian were sitting. "Hey Britt, do you want to watch the show from backstage or from the audience?"

"The audience. It's a better view for when you guys go on."

"She's got a point." Nick said. "I'd much rather watch the show from the crowd."

"Since that's the case Britt, you should probably go with my Dad then."

"Okay. I'll see you guys afterwards. Good luck!" She then gave Jeff a quick peck on the cheek before leaving with Blaine's Dad.

After she walked out with Mr. Anderson, Jeff turned to look at Blaine. "Don't worry man. My Dad will make sure nothing embarrassing happens."

"Hi Mrs. Anderson." Tina said as she and most of the New Directions approached the ticket table.

"Hi Tina. Everyone. I wasn't expecting to see you guys here."

"We came to see Blaine and the guys while also checking out the competition." Artie told her.

"That makes sense. I was surprised to see that you all weren't performing."

"That was my decision." Mr. Schue said as he walked up behind the kids. "We're still in the process of rebuilding."

"Mrs. Anderson, by chance have you seen Brittany?" Sam asked.

"Yes and actually here she comes with my husband." They all turned and were surprised to see how Brittany was dressed.

"Hi guys! I'm going to watch the show with my friends, okay Mr. Anderson."

"That's fine."

As they walked into the theater Tina couldn't help but say something about the way Brittany was dressed. "What's with the get up Britt?"

"I'm showing my support for the Warblers."

"You could say that again, you look like one of them." Sam couldn't help say but at the same time none of the guys could take their eyes off of her because she looked amazing.

"Now Brittany, you remember that we are practicing afterwards, right?" Mr. Schue asked as they all took their seats."

"Yes."

"Britt, do you know what the Warblers are performing?" Sugar asked.

"Yes." They all just looked at Brittany.

"Are you going to tell us?" Artie asked.

"No. You can be surprised like everyone else. And trust me, you will be." Even Mr. Schue raised an eyebrow at Brittany's last comment as he couldn't help wonder what it meant. As nothing was every black and white when dealing with Brittany.

While Vocal Adrenaline performed the Warblers couldn't help comment among themselves. "I know they're good, but they're definitely beatable." Thad told the guys to which they all agreed.

"What are you thinking B?" Sebastian asked as he leaned over Blaine's shoulder.

"Watch closely, their timing is off. I know it's still early, but I still didn't expect to see that. Normally they're a fine tuned machine, but not today."

"Maybe they're not showing everything like us."

"Jesse St. James is too arrogant to do that. He's got to be fuming. He's all about showing that they are the best."

"Well, last year proved that they're not." Sebastian then took Blaine's hand and led him away from the stage and back to the guys.

"Only two more acts then we get to close the show out." Dave told them. "Is everyone still good with all the changes?"

"I say this in all honesty guys, I'd much rather it be you two singing lead." Nick said as he turned to face Blaine and Sebastian.

"You guys have got this; I don't have any doubts about it."

"It's different performing in front of a pack house versus in the Common room."

"B's right, you guys will be great. Do you think we would've even recommended it if we didn't believe you guys could do it?" The guys honestly believed what Blaine and Sebastian were saying and soon headed to one of the back rooms to warm up.

_Ladies and gentleman, I'd like to introduce our last act of the day. Our wonderful hosts, the Dalton Academy Warblers."_

As their first number began none of the New Directions could believe what they were seeing as Nick started to belt out the lead line. "Mr. Schue, what's going on?" Tina asked.

"I don't quite know." When Blaine and Sebastian came in with the main back-up, things were starting to make a little bit of sense to him. After Dave and Thad's duet on the second number and Jeff's lead on the last, it was pretty clear to him what was going on. "That was absolutely brilliant on their part." said aloud after the applause started to wane. "I can't believe they thought enough ahead to do it though."

"Could you please explain it to us then?" Sam asked. "Because we were all expecting to hear Blaine and Sebastian. Though the other guys are all really good too."

"This is a guess, but I'm pretty sure Blaine and Sebastian didn't sing lead to not give anything away. I wouldn't be surprised if they don't sing lead again till sectionals. They're going to have a completely different look and sound at sectionals than they did today. But like you said Sam, the boys that sang today are all really good too and could easily be singing lead as well."

Soon they were all looking over at Brittany who had a huge smile on her face. "You knew they were doing this, didn't you?" Artie asked.

"Yes."

"Okay guys, we'll leave after the awards presentation." Mr. Schue told them.

"Will I have time to say goodbye?" Brittany asked.

"Yes Britt, you'll have time to say goodbye."

Once the awards were over they all left the theater. "Do you know where we can find them Britt?" Sam asked.

"By chance are you looking for us?" They all turned when they heard Blaine's voice.

"Why yes we are." Artie told him. "That was quite the curve you guys threw today."

"Really, you think so?" The rather confident look on Blaine's face caught a few of them off guard. "Cant' show all our cards this early on."

"Yes. I must say I was pretty impressed by it." Mr. Schue told him. "And boys, you were all great. You've all got impressive voices."

"Thank you." Thad replied.

"Do you guys want to all do something?" Blaine asked.

"Afraid we can't, at least not right now." Sam replied. "We're heading back to McKinley to practice."

"Well, know you're more than welcome to come to my place afterwards. That's where we'll be." Sebastian told them all.

"We just might do that. Thanks Seb." As they were all talking Blaine couldn't help notice Brittany off to the side talking with Jeff.

"Britt, we need to get going." Tina called out.

"I'll come and pick you up." Jeff told her quickly before Sugar grabbed her hand and pulled her away.

"Bye guys."

As they headed down the hall, Sebastian just shook his head. "I don't think they were too pleased with our performance. They liked it, but there body language was off."

"They were, Mr. Schue wasn't. I think he really wanted to see what we were capable of since the last time he saw us. But he was being honest with his compliment. It took guts to do what we did."

"No, it was easy when you're surrounded by the talent that we are. And it makes me a firm believer in wanting to do that one number from Cooper and Lexi's wedding at Regionals."


	18. Chapter 18

Moving Beyond

Part 18

"Can you please tell me again Blaine why I can't just go in and get her?" Jeff asked as he tapped on the steering wheel.

"Because I don't want it to seem like we're pushing them to finish. Remember, these guys are good friends of mine."

"I know that. It's just, Britt's last text said they were almost done and that was an hour ago. And no one has left the building yet. And I'd much rather be at Seb's having fun with everyone else."

"So would I."

"You know you didn't have to come with me, right?"

"Okay, next time I won't cover for your ass when your Mom wants you to go out with them instead of you getting to hang with Britt."

"Sorry, point taken. Did rehearsals always run so long when you went here?"

"Sometimes." Just as Blaine answered his phone went off with a text from Sebastian.

**Are you guys coming back anytime soon or should we send a search party?**

_**Hopefully soon.**_

**Good, because we're all hungry and are waiting on you guys. Love you!**

"Now, care to explain why you're so hesitant to have Brittany around your parents?"

"You mean besides what I told you earlier."

"Yes, because I know there has to be more."

"Not too much more. It's just; my parents are notorious for embarrassing me. Unlike you, I don't have anyone to rein the other in when they go overboard because they both do it."

"You should know then, your Dad saw you and Britt walking down the hall holding hands."

"I'm screwed."

"Give him some credit, he saw and didn't make a big deal out of it."

"Probably because your Dad was around. If he wasn't, he would've been making all sorts of cutsie comments. I have no doubt I'll hear all about it next time I talk to him."

"Good luck man. At least that hickey on your neck wasn't visible." Blaine couldn't help laugh as Jeff sat up and looked at his neck in the mirror.

It was about twenty minutes later when Brittany and the others finally walked out of the school. From the looks on their faces it was pretty clear it was a long practice. They didn't see a smile creep onto Brittany's face till she spotted the two of them leaning against Sebastian's car. Brittany ran over to them pretty quickly and was followed shortly by everyone else.

"Not to say anything bad, but you guys look exhausted."

"Glad to know we look like we feel." Sam told him. "The festival today was a pretty big wake up call."

"You guys really shouldn't worry too much. You sounded really good from what I heard on Friday."

"Thanks." Artie told him. "So, is that offer still good from Seb because after what we just endured, I think we all need to unwind."

"That it is." Blaine then grabbed his phone and sent them all Sebastian's address.

"Couldn't we just follow you guys?" Tina asked.

"I'd say yes, but we have to make a few pit stops on the way back. But I'll make sure Bas knows you're all coming and to make sure the front gate has your names."

"He lives in a gated development?" Sam asked, slightly caught off guard by that last bit of information.

"Yes he does. To give you a good idea, my home looks small compared to his. But we should probably get going as we have a couple of stops to make. We'll see you all later!" Blaine told them before hopping into the backseat so that Brittany could ride shotgun.

"I think it's safe to say he's definitely back to being the guy we all first met a couple of years ago." Artie said as they drove off. "He's got his swagger back."

"And then some." Sam added. "So is everyone ready to go?"

By the time Blaine, Jeff and Brittany arrived back at Sebastian's everyone was already there. They'd barely walked in the door when Nick walked up to them. "You need to go out back Blaine."

"Why?"

"Something's wrong and Seb won't talk to anyone."

"What the hell happened?"

"Like I said, I don't know. It all happened after he got a phone call."

"I'll talk to you guys later." Blaine then quickly made his way through the house, quickly saying hello before walking out back. It took him a bit, but he soon spotted Sebastian out in the yard on a swing. As he got closer he could tell that he was upset from the way he was hanging his head. "Want to talk?" Sebastian lifted his head enough to look at Blaine, but then lowered it again. There was no sparkle in green eyes that Blaine adored so much. And he remembered exactly the last time he saw them look this sad. "What did she do now?" He asked as he squatted down in front of him.

"You mean besides being her usual charming self?"

"Yes." He said as he took Sebastian's hands in his.

"She basically told me that I should be spending my winter holiday with her and my Dad in Paris instead of flaunting around New York with my sister and her new family."

"I'm so sorry Bas. Does your Dad know about this?"

"No. He's away on business, not surprisingly. She got rather flippant with me when I asked if she talked to him about it since I know he's looking forward to spending Christmas in New York. And told me I shouldn't worry about that as that was between the two of them."

"From the sounds of it, she'd rather none of you spent the holiday with Lexi and Cooper."

"That's putting it lightly. She'd prefer it if I cut off all contact with Lexi like she basically has."

"I still don't understand how someone can have so much disdain for their own child."

"Welcome to the club B."

"Are you going to tell Lexi?"

"Hell no. She doesn't need any more stress and dealing with our Mother is definitely stressful."

"Can I ask you something Bas?"

"Sure."

"Why is it you refer to your parents as your Mother and your Dad? It's an unusual combination."

"You caught that, did you?" To which Blaine nodded. "Because it just fits. When I was younger they were Mom and Dad, but the older I got she didn't fit the "profile" in my head of what a Mom was. To me a Mom is someone who loves spending time with you and doesn't mind getting silly or dirty. Yet she was always so prim and proper about everything. She would get furious when my Dad and I would come in from playing and be all dirty."

"That makes sense. Is there anything I can do?"

"Just you being here is all I need B."

"And I don't plan on going anywhere." Blaine then stood up in front of Sebastian and stepped closer so he was standing between his legs. He then placed a hand beneath Sebastian's chin and lifted his face towards him. "What do you say we go back inside?"

"Can we just stay out here a little bit longer? I'd rather my eyes not be puffy when we go back inside."

"We can do that, but you look fine."

"Thank you."

"And just so you know, the guys are worried about you. Nick met us at the door which is how I knew you were out here."

"I didn't mean to, I just needed some time to myself."

"Understandable. I just thought you'd like to know."

"I appreciate it."

"Do you guys think Seb is going to be okay?" Thad asked as he walked up to Nick and Jeff who were standing near the backdoor.

"I'd like to think so. If anyone can find out what's going on with Seb its Blaine." Nick told them. "I just wish they'd come back in soon."

"Hey guys, have you seen Blaine?" Sam asked.

"He's outside with Seb." Jeff told him. "What do you need Sam?"

"It's nothing really. Dave got the karaoke machine up and running and I saw a Katy Perry song in the cue so I thought I'd see if Blaine wanted to do it."

"If they come back in soon, I'll let him know."

"Thanks guys." As he walked away, Sam couldn't help thinking that something wasn't right with as serious as the three of them looked.

"Did you find Blaine?" Trent asked.

"He's outside with Seb. Jeff said he'd let him know I was looking for him."

When Blaine and Sebastian finally came back inside they were surprised to see the guys waiting for them. "Is everything okay?" Nick asked.

"It'll be okay. What fun would life be without a little family drama, right?" Blaine gave Sebastian's hand a squeeze as he spoke. "So, why aren't you guys with everyone else?"

"We were just worried, that's all." Jeff said as Nick had filled him in on how Sebastian had stormed out of the house, practically furious.

"That was nice of you, but things are good now. Speaking of everyone else, where are they?"

"In the great room doing karaoke." Thad told them. "Which reminds me Blaine; Sam came looking for you a little while ago, because there was a Katy Perry song in the cue."

"Well then, let's go join the others." Seeing both Blaine and Sebastian smiling helped make the guys feel better as they followed them into the great room. When they walked into the room Blaine and the others couldn't help laugh as Artie, Dave, Trent and Sam were singing the Backstreet Boys. "Guys, this song is from the Kevin Richardson era, you need a fifth."

"Ha ha ha, very funny Blaine." Dave got out during a music seqway to which Blaine just smiled before sitting down on the floor.

"He's right guys." Thad chimed in. "Don't be a hater." Luckily the song was almost over because the guys comments were getting close to throwing the others off. Once it finally ended the four of them approached them.

"So nice of you guys to finally join us." Sam said as he walked up. "And you missed Katy Perry, Blaine."

"I'm sure they'll be another one. But now that we're here, it's our turn." As Blaine and the guys got up they couldn't help notice Dave and Artie laughing, especially Dave

"Looks like your lucky day guys. It's the Spice Girls!" Artie said with a laugh.

"Dude, did you guys grab all my sister's older stuff?" Sebastian asked. "I mean, seriously."

"Hey Blaine, why don't you give Cooper a call, he played a mean Ginger." Dave managed to get out while falling off the couch as he was laughing so hard.

"This is so not fair; Cooper was seriously buzzed when they did this." Blaine said as he grabbed a mic.

"Um guys, who's who so we know?" Tina asked trying not to laugh too much.

"Blaine's gotta be Ginger so that he can make Cooper proud." Trent told them.

"Jeff's gotta be Baby cause he's the blonde." Sam added. Which left Nick, Thad and Sebastian all looking at each other.

"I'll take Sporty." Thad said with a laugh. "And I think Seb here should be Scary, because well….he can be."

"Awwww, that means Nick gets to be Posh. Don't forget to pout now." Artie said as the guys all got set.

"Let's just start this now, shall we." Sebastian said as they waited. All five of them knew Artie and Dave did this to them on purpose. But in true Warbler fashion they gave it their all and then some. And proved they paid way too much attention to Cooper and his friends as they mimicked the moves they did.

"Guys, that….that was great!" Tina told them after it was over. "I can't believe you guys pulled it off."

"Thank you Tina." Blaine said as they set their mics down. "How about that drink now Bas?"

"Follow me guys!" As they walked out of the room Sam just looked at Dave.

"What was that all about?"

"Cooper and his friends performed this number at his second bachelor party which we all attended. But they had more than a few drinks in them. I'm with Tina; I can't believe they pulled this off sober."

"Please tell me someone recorded them." Artie asked as he looked around the room. Much to his chagrin, no one did. "We all fail royally."

The boys had all just finished their shot when Sebastian's phone rang. "I'll meet you guys in there." After he spoke he watched as Thad, Nick and Jeff all walked out of the room as he answered.

"Hi." As Sebastian spoke, Blaine knew this wasn't good as the smile on his face quickly faded.

"Is it your Mother?" He asked very softly to which Sebastian just nodded. "Do you want me to stay?" Sebastian nodded again so Blaine sat down next to him and took his hand.

"I'm not doing this again. I told you I have no interest in spending my holiday in Paris." Sebastian moved the phone from his ear as his Mother spoke. "I want to spend it in New York. Yes, Blaine's going to be there as well. No, he's not the only reason I want to go." With as frustrated as Sebastian was he set his phone down on the counter and pressed speaker so Blaine could hear everything. "Why can't you just accept that I want to spend it with Lexi and everyone in New York?"

"You're being unreasonable Sebastian."

"No, you're the one that's being unreasonable. Dad even wants spend it with us."

"I wouldn't be comfortable there."

"That's your own fault. If Lexi is willing to give things a try you should too."

"I can't spend a whole week with her."

"That's ridiculous. No one is saying you and Dad have to stay with them. Stay at a bloody hotel for all I care. I would just like to have my family together for once on Christmas."

"We've spent Christmas together as a family before Sebastian, don't be irrational."

"Fine, we haven't spent it together since Lexi went to live with Grandma and Grandpa. That's almost ten years ago."

"She could've come home."

"And we could've gone to her."

"Your grandparents didn't want me there."

"Damnit! Stop passing the blame! Neither of you are innocent in this, but you're the adult. Well, you were when this started. Now Lexi is one and she's about to be a parent herself. Are you really telling me you aren't willing to fix your relationship with her even if it means never seeing your grandkids?" The silence coming from the other side of the phone was deafening to both of them. "You've got messed up priorities!"

"Don't talk to me like that Sebastian."

"How do you expect me to talk to you? I'm angry Mother!"

"Lexi could…"

"She's trying. Do you realize how hard it was for her to even ask you? And your response was basically a slap in the face. And that's only in response of Christmas. I can't believe you didn't come to your own daughter's wedding."

"She wouldn't have wanted me there."

"Bull! That's what you want to believe. I know for a fact you were invited. So, just how angry were you at Dad for showing up."

"I wasn't."

"You're a liar! I heard you arguing with him on the phone before we left for the church."

"Fine I was unhappy. And knowing your love for your sister, I'm sure you told her all about it."

"No, because I love her I didn't say a damn thing! You know what, I…I can't do this anymore. I need to go Mother because I have friends over."

"Sebastian. Don't leave like this."

"How do you expect me to leave? I'm going because I've been away from my friends too long already and I'm not going to let you ruin my night again. Goodbye Mother."

"Goodbye Sebastian."

As soon as Sebastian pressed end on the phone, Blaine wrapped his arms around him. "I'm so sorry Bas." Blaine ran his hand over his back and soon felt his shoulder getting wet. "Why don't you go upstairs for a bit?"

"I'll be okay B. Just give me a sec. I really don't want to vanish on everyone again."

"They'll understand."

"I don't want them to have to. I really don't want everyone to know just how fucked up my family really is."

"Your family isn't fucked up Bas. Your Mother's priorities are."

"Are you okay Sebby?" Sebastian lifted his head off of Blaine's shoulder and looked towards the doorway were Brittany was standing.

"I will be Britt. What do you need?" Sebastian asked as he wiped his eyes and stepped back from Blaine allowing him to turn around.

"I was just wondering if you and Blaine were coming back."

"Yea, we're coming back."

"Do you want a hug Sebby?"

"He'd love one Britt." Blaine said with a smile as Sebastian was still trying to pull himself together. While Brittany was giving Sebastian a hug, Blaine took a deep breath. He knew Sebastian's relationship was strained with his Mother, but he had no clue it was as bad as it was.

"Did that help Sebby?"

"Very much so. Thank you Britt!" Sebastian then gave her a kiss on the cheek. "What do you say the three of us get back to everyone else?"

"Sounds good Bas."

When they got back to the others, Brittany was quick to take Sebastian's hand as she wanted to sing with him. "What's going on Blaine?" Dave asked as it was clear to most of the guys at least that something was going on with Sebastian.

"Just family crap, that's all. The best thing we can do is get him to have some fun." As he watched Sebastian and Brittany duet to a Disney song, Blaine grabbed his phone from his pocket.

**Coop. I need to talk to you. Let me know when it's a good time to call you. Blaine.**

"Hey Blaine! Do you wanna go next?" Trent asked.

"Why don't you go ahead?" Blaine normally would've been all over that but he wasn't going to do anything till he heard back from Cooper.

"What did you think killer?" Sebastian asked as he sat down next to Blaine.

"Honestly?"

"Yes."

"You guys were adorable. And it's nice to see you smiling again."

"It's hard not to when you're singing Disney. When are you going to do something?"

"Soon." Just then Blaine's phone vibrated.

"Should I be jealous?" Sebastian asked with a smirk as Blaine took out his phone and smiled.

"It's Coop."

**Call now.**

_**Can't at a party.**_

**Will be free Monday afternoon after 3**

_**Will call then**_

By the time their little get together started to wind down Sebastian started to show most of the Warblers where they could sleep as well as Sam and Artie who were going to crash as well while Blaine saw everyone out. "Are you sure you don't need a ride home Britt?" Tina asked.

"Positive. Jeff and I are going to the zoo tomorrow so I'm just going to stay here."

"Okay. Blaine, make sure you let Seb know we had a great time."

"I will. Everyone drive safe." Just as he closed the door Sebastian came walking down the stairs.

"Is everyone gone?" To which Blaine nodded so Sebastian set the alarm. "Do you remember where you sleep during our little sleep over Britt?"

"Yes."

"Jeff's in the same room."

"Thanks Sebby." Brittany then gave both Blaine and Sebastian a kiss on the cheek before heading up the stairs. "Night boys!"

"Are you ready to go to bed B?" Sebastian asked as he slid his hand in to Blaine.

"Sounds perfect." As they headed up the stairs, Blaine couldn't help look at Sebastian. Even though he looked okay, Blaine could tell that what happened earlier was still bothering him. "You can drop the façade Bas. It's just us." After he spoke, Blaine heard Sebastian sigh rather loudly.

"Am I really that obvious?"

"No. But I know you couldn't have blown off what happened already."

"I'm just trying not to think about it. The only thing I want to do right now is curl up in bed with you."

"Really, that's all."

"Scary, I know. Me, not wanting more from my sexy boyfriend. The only thing I want is to fall asleep holding you."

"That can certainly happen Bas."


	19. Chapter 19

Moving Beyond

Part 19

"Hey Blaine, do you think you can give Dave and I hand this afternoon?" Trent asked.

"Maybe later, I need to call Cooper first."

"Okay, Say hi to him for us."

"Will do. Good luck!" As Trent walked away Blaine headed towards his room since Sebastian was at lacrosse practice. The last thing he needed that afternoon was someone bothering him while he talked with Cooper.

"Hey little brother!"

"Hey Coop! How are you?"

"Better now that I can talk to you. I've been worried about you since I got your text Saturday night."

"I'm sorry about that. By chance you didn't mention my text to Lexi, did you?"

"It's okay. And no, I didn't actually as she's been busy writing all weekend and I didn't want her to worry. So, are you going to tell me what the hell is going on?"

"It's Bas."

"Is everything okay with you two?"

"We're fine. But he's not."

"Okay, I'm listening."

"How much do you know about his relationship with his Mother?"

"Besides the fact that it's strained because of Lexi, not much else. Their Mother isn't a favorite topic of conversation with Lexi."

"Well, I understand why."

"What's going on Blaine?"

"She called Bas Saturday and tried to convince him to go to Paris for Christmas instead of spending it in New York."

"And I'm guessing, of course, but she didn't like his answer."

"She didn't want to accept it at all."

"Did you get all this from Bas?"

"I actually heard it Coop, at least the second time she called I did. Bas got so frustrated he put the call on speaker so I heard everything. Basically Bas is stuck in the middle of this on-going fight between her and Lexi."

"Ugh! I just wish she could just drop it already. Does she not realize the more she pushes Bas to choose, she's pushing him away even more? He said no to a trip to Paris this summer as well."

"I don't think so Coop. From what I got, she's not taking any responsibility for what happened between the two of them."

"That's rich. I know Lexi wasn't innocent in all this, but she was only a kid when it all started. And the older she got she dug her heels in deeper. She wasn't going to get pushed around by anyone, even her own Mother."

"Can't their Dad do anything about this?"

"He's tried Blaine. So many times, just that I know of since Lexi and I have been together. Lexi would love to put all this behind them at least to the point where they could be cordial to each other enough so that their Dad and Bas don't suffer anymore because of it. Hell, that's the only reason she tried again with Christmas."

"Bas told his Mother that her response to the Christmas invite was basically a slap in the face to Lexi. It would mean so much to Bas to just have them all together for Christmas. But she won't even budge. He told her when she said she couldn't' spend that much time with Lexi to just stay in a hotel."

"I'm so sorry Blaine. I wish I had the answers you wanted, but I don't because personally, I still don't understand it all. Even though Lexi has explained it to me numerous times. Does Bas know you're calling me about this?"

"No. If you think I should tell him, I will. But I had to Coop. If you saw him Saturday it was if she just stomped all over his heart. And I can't stand seeing him like that. There's got to be a way to fix this. He shouldn't have to choose between them. I mean, it's obvious he still loves his Mother otherwise this wouldn't bother him as much as it does. But I can see it's not say, what you and I feel for Mom."

"Like I said Blaine, I really wish I had answers for you. The only thing I could possibly do is talk to their Dad and see if he can get her to back off of Bas."

"And Coop, Bas doesn't want Lexi to know anything about this."

"That doesn't surprise me at all. For being the younger brother, he's extremely protective when it comes to her. I'll see what I can do Blaine. Hopefully their Dad can get her to back off."

"Thanks Coop."

"Don't thank me yet, I don't know if it'll work."

"But thank you for listening and at least trying."

"Anytime. I'll call you later after I talk to him. Love you."

"Love you too Coop. Bye." Just as Blaine ended the call he looked up to see Sebastian standing at the foot of his bed. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough." Sebastian replied before sitting down on Blaine's bed. "You didn't have to do that you know."

"Yes I did. It broke my heart to see you that way. And I love you too much to just stand by and not try and fix it."

"What did Cooper tell you?"

"Not too much, he listened more than anything else. But he said he'd talk to your Dad and see if he can get her to back off. Wait, he did say the one of the reasons Lexi is trying to fix things is because of you and your Dad."

"Why us?"

"Because she hates what this does to the two of you."

"Wish my own Mother had the same concerns." As Sebastian spoke Blaine moved closer to him till he was sitting right next to him. "I just don't think she sees what it's doing to everyone else. She's only concerned about herself. She'd rather paint a picture of Lexi as a self-centered bitch than take any blame herself."

"She can do that all she wants Bas, but you know the truth. And that's what matters."

"Know what's sad, is once in a while she does try and it seems like she actually gives a damn about someone besides herself."

"How so?"

"She asked me about you on the earlier call. I guess my Dad told her about us. And she actually seemed happy for me. Said she only ever wants me to be happy. But then she can go and trash my sister whom I love in her next breath."

"I wish I had answers for you Bas. All I can tell you is know that you have lots of people who love and care about you. And hopefully she'll come around before it's too late." Blaine then leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Sebastian's lips. It was just what he needed as Sebastian wrapped his arms around Blaine and pulled him down onto him as they continued to kiss and they fell back on the bed. "How was practice?" Blaine asked after the kiss broke.

"Interesting transition. But it was good, though I'd rather not talk right now." When Sebastian raised his eyebrows Blaine couldn't help smile.

"As tempting as that is, I'm needed in the common room. But definitely hold that thought for later." Blaine then gave Sebastian a quick kiss before getting up.

"Give me a chance to change B and I'll come with you, that is if you want me too." Blaine nodded and sat down again while Sebastian got up to change back into his uniform.

"You know, if they weren't expecting me I could easily get distracted right now." Sebastian looked over his shoulder at Blaine and saw the smirk on his face as he was blatantly staring at his ass.

"Like you said before. Later." He said while shaking his ass a bit before putting his pants on.

"I still can't believe he hasn't driven you crazy yet Tasha." Lexi said as she looked over at her friend across the table.

"I know as most interns do drive me crazy. And after his outburst when he first met you I thought for sure he wasn't going to be able to hack it. But after his impromptu meeting with Cooper things changed a bit."

"That's probably because he was afraid you were going to fire his ass."

"True. But maybe something I said to him that day got through to him. Has he done anything to Blaine or Seb lately?"

"Not that I know of. Last time I talked to Bas, he said he and Blaine were doing really well. I think they like being able to just be and not having to worry about someone lashing out at them."

"Can you really blame them? That had to suck, constantly having to look over their shoulders. Having Kurt in New York has its advantages."

"True. I'm just hoping they don't run into each other when the boys are here over break."

"Give me the dates and I'll try to make sure Kurt is occupied during that time."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Surprisingly, he's really good at what he's been doing as I never would've hired someone with no talent or instinct. And honestly Lex, I think he's finally moving forward. I haven't heard him mention Blaine in a couple of weeks now."

"There are miracles. I'm sure there has to be some redeeming qualities about him that Blaine even dated him in the first place. I just don't see them."

"That's because your first impression of him wasn't a good one. Plus the way he treats Seb, not cool. But they are polar opposites so I can see why they wouldn't get along. Seb is very much like you and I, very blunt and to the point with people. The only time we show our softer side is with those we care about and love."

"That's definitely true."

"Now, are Blaine and Seb the only ones coming for Christmas?"

"No. Cooper's parents are coming as well as my Dad. But they're all only staying a week while the boys are staying their whole break."

"I notice someone was missing off of that list."

"Come now Tasha, did you really expect to hear it?"

"I was hopefully. Figured now that she was going to be a grandmother she'd want to try and fix things."

"I thought she might as well, but I was wrong. We both gave her too much credit. Knowing her she feels she too young to be a grandmother or some shit, while Cooper's parents and my Dad are ecstatic."

"How do the boys feel about it?"

"Ecstatic as well. Bas is actually looking forward to babysitting."

"Those kids are going to have him wrapped around their little fingers."

"I know."

"Have either of the boys thought about where they are going to go to college?"

"Last time I talked to Bas about it, they were both looking at schools in and around the city."

"Really?"

"Yes. Must say I was a bit surprised, but I'm happy. The thought of having them both nearby is appealing, and not just for free babysitting." She said with a laugh near the end.

"Are they both looking around the city because of each other or because that's where they both want to be?"

"I actually asked the same question. It's because it's where they both want to be, which works out well for both of them. Bas is looking at Columbia and Fordham while Blaine is looking into NYU and Columbia."

"Nice choices. And I don't doubt they both have the grades to do it."

"That they do."

"Hold on a sec Lex." Tasha then grabbed her phone of the table to check her message. "Hate to do this dear, but I need to get back to the office."

"No apologies necessary. I should probably get home and get back to work. I have a meeting with my editor next week."

"How's the new book coming?" Tasha asked as she gathered her things.

"Good. I'm actually ahead of schedule which is nice."

"Any hints on what this one's about?"

"Soon. Once it's halfway there I'll let you know because you know things often change a lot before that point. Should Coop and I still expect you for dinner tomorrow night?"

"Yes unless something comes up. I'll talk to you later. Love ya!"

When Lexi got back home she noticed that the house was rather quiet which was odd considering Cooper was supposed to be home. "Coop!" She called out as she set her things down. "Cooper!" After not getting a response she walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the counter telling her he went out. "Wonder why he didn't call?" She thought as she grabbed a bottle of water before heading up stairs to get back to work.

As she got settled at her desk she couldn't help look around at all the pictures on it. Ones of her and Cooper. Cooper alone. Sebastian. Sebastian and Blaine. Along with a few pictures from their wedding. But there in the corner of her desk was one picture she wished wasn't so old or such a distant memory. "How could things have possibly gotten as bad as they have?" She thought as she grabbed the family picture. It had to be back from when she was about fourteen which would've made Sebastian about six or seven depending on the time of year. It was taken on their last vacation before her relationship with their Mother imploded.

"Can I come in?" Lexi looked up and there stood Cooper in the doorway.

"Of course." Cooper then walked in and sat on the edge of her desk after giving her a kiss. "You were back quick."

"Not that quick. You were out longer than you thought. How was your little meet up with Tasha?"

"Pretty good. You'd be surprised to know Kurt isn't driving her crazy and that he's actually good at his job."

"Good."

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm happy he's able to move forward which means he'll be leaving Blaine alone. Plus it's a plus for him in not driving Tasha crazy."

"Care to tell me where you went?"

"Well, I had some errands to run and happened to stop by the Plaza."

"Why?"

"To see if I could still book a room for over Christmas."

"What for? I thought we decided everyone was going to stay here."

"They are. I just wanted to be prepared."

"For?"

"The chance of your Mother coming with. That way you two aren't trapped in the same space for too long."

"That was sweet of you Coop, but that's never going to happen."

"I can hope, right."

"Yes, but I really don't think it's going to happen. She made her feelings pretty clear to my Dad. She'd sooner spend the holiday alone than even be in the same vicinity as me. So Christmas is going to be us, your parents, my Dad and the boys. Which reminds me, I need some gift ideas for Blaine and your parents."

"I'll work on it. And before I forget, Blaine told me to tell you that the Dalton lacrosse team made the elite eight."

"That's crazy. I wonder why Bas hasn't said anything."

"Probably because he's always busy and what free time he does have he spends with Blaine."

"A normal person could be offended considering they're roommates, but I know neither of them have much free time. Are your parents still going to record the winter concert?"

"Yes. But aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself. We're barely to Halloween."

"You know me, I like to be prepared."

"Which is why I took the chance of getting a room for your Mother." Lexi just looked at Cooper who had a rather smug smile on his face.

"Touché. But I still think it was in vain."

"So be it, but if she does come, we're covered."

Blaine and Sebastian had just gotten back into their room when Sebastian's phone went off. "Aren't you just popular today?" Blaine said with a smile before starting to change.

"What can I say? Hey Dad!" Blaine just watched as Sebastian managed to have a conversation with his Dad while still changing his clothes. "I appreciate that Dad. I just wish she'd get over herself. Did she honestly believe I'd choose spending the holiday with her versus Lexi and Blaine?" Blaine's eyes widened at that comment. "Fine, she can see me as selfish, I learned from the best after all. Okay, I will Dad. I love you. Bye."

"I'm guessing from what I heard Cooper got ahold of your Dad." Blaine asked as Sebastian sat down next to him.

"Yep. He's not happy about what happened. But it honestly didn't surprise him."

"You do know Bas; I would've been okay with you going to see your parents over Christmas."

"I know. But why would I choose going to see her when I can spend my holiday with you, Lexi and my Dad in New York. She can just as easily get her butt on a plane to come see me. Plus, the next time I go to Paris I'd rather you be with me."

"That would be nice, I've never been."

"It's beautiful, like you." Sebastian couldn't help smile as Blaine blushed. "Maybe we can get a trip in this summer."

"I'd like that."


	20. Chapter 20

Moving Beyond

Part 20

Much to Blaine's surprise, when he and Sebastian got to his home the day before Thanksgiving his Dad told him Sebastian was free to stay either in the guest room or Blaine's room. "Are you sure about that Dad?"

"Yes. As I know neither of you would do something to make us regret this little decision."

"We won't Dad." Blaine told him before they headed up the stairs to put their bags away.

"I was not expecting that." Sebastian told him as he followed Blaine into this room.

"Me either. I can't remember them ever letting one of Cooper's girlfriends stay in his room, even when he was in college. They always had to stay in the guest room."

"Guess they have more faith in us than Cooper."

"True. But you did catch the last part of my Dad's comment, right?"

"Yes. I think I can keep my hands off of you for an entire weekend, even if we are sleeping in the same room."

"What if I don't want you too?" There was a devilish smirk on Blaine's face.

"Then we either need to be really quiet which is something we're not very good at or we sneak off to my house for a while." Sebastian no sooner finished his sentence when Blaine kissed him. "You keep kissing me like that; things might be more difficult than I thought."

"I know exactly what my Dad was implying when he was talking. It in no way meant we can't kiss." Sebastian couldn't help but smile as he glanced down at Blaine who had anything but an innocent look on his face.

"If that's the case." Sebastian lowered his head and they began to kiss again as they stood in the middle of Blaine's room.

"Ummm boys." They heard Blaine's Dad speak after what they can only assume not hearing him knock. "Dinner is about ready."

"Thanks Dad. We'll be down soon." Blaine then gave Sebastian another quick kiss. "You ready to do this?"

"Absolutely."

When they walked into the kitchen they were both warmly greeted by his Mom. "So, are you boys happy to have a break from school?"

"I know I am." Blaine said as he took a seat. "Bas?"

"Definitely. It's a much needed break. I'm looking forward to not doing much for the next couple of days."

"That shouldn't be a problem Seb."

"Mom, before I get too comfortable with the idea of not doing anything. Aren't you going to need the Christmas boxes brought up?"

"Yes, I almost forgot about that, but not all of them since we won't be here. I just want to get a few things up to get in the spirit of things."

"That won't be a problem." Sebastian told her. "I have no problem helping."

"Thank you Seb. Between you and Blaine it shouldn't take long at all."

"Wait, Dad doesn't have to help?" Blaine asked.

"He'll gladly help if you want to hang the lights outside."

"No, we've got the boxes covered."

"Now Seb, how into the holidays does your sister get because I know Cooper loves Christmas?"

"So does Lexi. I'm pretty sure the house will look like a winter wonderland knowing her."

"I can't wait to see it. Has there been any change of plans Seb?"

"What do you mean Mrs. Anderson?"

"Will you Mother be joining us?" As she asked the question Blaine shot a look at his Mom to basically just drop it.

"No ma'am."

"After dinner is over boys, could you help me get the lights down from the garage?" Mr. Anderson quickly asked as he caught Blaine's look to his Mom. "Once that's done you're free to do whatever you want."

"Sure Dad."

After helping Blaine's Dad get the lights down and into the house, Sebastian looked at Blaine as they walked back into the house. "You know you didn't need to look at your Mom like that. She was just asking a simple question."

"I was just afraid she'd ask more after you answered. And I know it's a sensitive topic."

"I appreciate your concern B, I really do. But I was honestly expecting her to ask so I was prepared." Sebastian then leaned down and gave him a kiss. "But thank you." When they walked back into the house they were met by Blaine's Mom.

"Blaine dear, Brittany just called for you."

"Really? Does she want me to call her back?" Blaine was slightly confused as to why Brittany would be calling his house instead of his cell.

"No. She just wanted you and Sebby to know that their winter concert is next Thursday night."

"It's okay Mrs. Anderson, feel free to laugh. Most do the first time they hear it."

"I'm sorry Seb. I just never took you as a Sebby."

"Only Brittany calls him that Mom."

"Alright. Now is this the same Brittany that was at the festival?"

"Yes. I went to school with her at McKinley, remember."

"So, that's how she met Jeff. I thought she looked familiar."

"Yes. Now unless you need anything, Bas and I are going to go watch a movie."

"Go and enjoy your movie boys." As they headed for the family room Blaine couldn't help smile as there was still a slight blush to Sebastian's cheeks.

"You had to know she'd call you that after talking with Britt."

"I know and I'm not really bothered by it. I view it as a term of endearment from Britt that I'm sure your Mom thought was cute."

"That I agree with. Now, do you want to go to their concert with me?"

"Of course, like you even had to ask." Sebastian replied as he took a seat on the couch while Blaine looked for a movie. "I wouldn't be surprised if most of the guys want to go."

"Could you send them all a text with the info while I get things set up?"

"Got it. Should I send it to Jeff even though I'm sure he already knows?"

"Yes, just to be safe."

As Blaine sat down next to Sebastian, Sebastian's phone went off. "Jeff just said of course he knows. He's actually with her right now."

"He's not with his parents?"

"Let me ask what's going on?" As Sebastian waited for a response they waited to start their movie.

"Hey Bas, do you still have those black leather pants from Halloween?"

"Yes, why?"

"Just curious."

"Right, you've got something kinky on your mind. I can see it in your eyes."

"Okay, maybe I do. But can you blame me. You looked fucking hot!"

"Thank you again. If I remember correctly you made that point clear over and over again that night." Blaine couldn't help smile at the look on Sebastian's face. "He's leaving for his place later. And will see us on Sunday."

"Okay. Now let's start this movie." Blaine said as he got comfortable against Sebastian.

As Blaine's eyes fluttered open he couldn't help notice how bright the room was. He glanced back at Sebastian who was asleep and quickly realized they'd fallen asleep on the couch. It wasn't till he went to take the blanket off of them, that he could only presume his Mom put over them did he notice someone staring at him. "This is quite the familiar scenario for you to, ain't it little brother?"

"Cooper?" Blaine asked as he rubbed his eyes not quite believing what he was seeing."

"Yes, who else would call you little brother?"

"When did you get here? Is Lexi here too?"

"We got here a couple of hours ago. And Lexi is in the kitchen with Mom. And I'd recommend you wake Bas up if you two want breakfast before Mom gets into full blown cooking mode. You know how she hates getting interrupted on Thanksgiving. Plus, Dad and I want to play a little football."

"Okay. " Blaine then watched as Cooper walked out of the room. "Bas…Bas, wake up." Blaine said as he rubbed Sebastian's leg.

"What?" He asked his voice raspy as he'd just started to wake up.

"I said to wake up. And just so you know, Cooper and Lexi are here." Blaine watched as Sebastian's eyes snapped open.

"Excuse me?"

"My thoughts exactly. Cooper was just in here and told me they got in a couple of hours ago." Blaine then moved enough so that Sebastian could stretch. It didn't take long for the two of them to be up and moving.

"Morning sleepy heads." Lexi said with a smile before giving them each a hug and kiss.

"Morning. You know you could have told me you were coming." Sebastian said while still yawning.

"What fun would that be? We like surprising you guys." As she spoke Sebastian took a seat while Blaine grabbed two bowls and a box of cereal while Cooper grabbed the milk since he was by the fridge.

"You up for a little football Bas?" Cooper asked.

"Sure."

"Good, then don't eat too much." Cooper then looked at both of them as they were still in their jeans and shirts from the day before. "You both might also want to change."

"Really Coop, I was going to go out and play dressed like this." The look on Blaine's face said everything he wasn't going to since his Mom was in the room.

After they were done and cleaned up they both vanished up the stairs. "Now B, what am I getting myself into?"

"Nothing crazy. We're just going to be throwing the football around a little before the games start."

"If we're just throwing it around, why do we need to change?"

"Because Cooper has a tendency to tackle people trying to catch the ball."

When they finally got out back Sebastian couldn't help laugh. "Coop is crazy!" He said as he saw Cooper diving for a pass from his Dad.

"Tell me something I don't know."

"It's about time you two got out here." Cooper said as he got up off the lawn. "I was beginning to think you guys changed your mind."

"We'd never do that." Blaine said as he grabbed the ball out of Cooper's arms and threw a pass to his Dad. "So, how are we going to do it this year since Bas is here?"

"How about a little two on two?" Mr. Anderson said as he approached the three boys.

"Works for me." Blaine said as he looked across at Cooper.

"What am I getting myself into?" Sebastian said aloud as he could tell this wasn't just simply throwing the football around.

"Just try not to get in-between the two of them Seb and you'll be fine."

"I say it's me and Bas versus you and Dad." Blaine said as he looked at Cooper.

"You're on!" Sebastian couldn't help glance over at Mr. Anderson as he saw the competitiveness in both Blaine and Cooper's eyes.

"If you want to watch them play, go right ahead dear. I've got a good handle on things."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. And take your camera as they're always good for some interesting moments."

When Lexi walked out on the deck she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Just as Cooper threw a pass to his Dad, Blaine took him to the ground while Sebastian took out Mr. Anderson just before he caught the ball. She was shocked but then watched as Sebastian helped Mr. Anderson up before they ran back to where Blaine and Cooper were at still on the ground. "You two okay?"

"Yes Dad. You? I saw the hit Bas put on you."

"I'm good. That was a great play Seb."

"Thank you."

"Coop, are you okay?" Sebastian asked as Cooper was just staring up in the sky.

"Yes." Blaine then hopped up on his feet before helping Cooper up. "Nice hit little brother."

"Thank you. Our ball now as Bas broke up the play." Blaine and Sebastian then walked to the side to figure out what they were going to do leaving Cooper and Mr. Anderson.

"You sure you're okay Dad?"

"Yes. You've hit me harder than Seb did though it was close. And personally, I'm glad he felt comfortable enough to do it. Most would never take out their boyfriend's Dad like that."

"You're really happy for Blaine, aren't you?"

"Yes. I like seeing the life back in him. And Seb not only supports him but challenges him as well."

"And that definitely goes both ways. Lexi loves the way Blaine supports Bas, but also challenges him and isn't afraid to call him out if he's being a bit of an ass."

"Are you two ready to go or are you going to keep talking?" Cooper looked over at Blaine who had a rather smug look on his face as he and Sebastian were currently winning.

"Bring it on! Dad, you take Blaine, I've got Bas this time around." As Mr. Anderson walked towards Blaine, Blaine couldn't help laugh.

"What's so funny son?"

"Bas is going to school his ass."

"I don't know about that Blaine."

"Sorry Dad, but it's going to happen. Bas took it easy on you. He's going to go all out against Coop!" It wasn't long after Blaine got his pass off did his Dad turn to see what would happen. After slipping at first, Sebastian blew passed Cooper straight into their makeshift end zone. "Told you so." Blaine said with a smile before running over to Sebastian who was lying on the ground after Cooper finally caught him after the fact. "You do realize he'd already scored when you caught him, right." Blaine told Cooper as he helped Sebastian up.

"It was close."

"Right. You can explain that one to your wife who was watching. You okay Bas?"

"Of course. Nice attempt Coop, but I totally scored before you got me."

"Am I going to have to separate you boys or are we good?"

"We're good Dad." Blaine said with a smile and Cooper agreed. "Sure beats our usually Thanksgiving games."

"Sure does." Mr. Anderson then glanced down at his watch. "We should probably head in as I'm sure your Mom's going to want us all to clean up before we sit down and watch the early game. And sorry to break it to you Coop, but Blaine and Seb beat us."

"I know, but we'll get them next year." Cooper then ran his hand through Blaine's hair before heading towards the house. As he walked up the stairs to the deck Lexi just looked at him. "What?"

"Your Mom was right, you're all crazy."

"Yes, but we had so much fun. Now, will my beautiful wife be joining me for my shower or are you going to go back in the kitchen and help my Mom?"

"Let me see if she needs anything, but if she doesn't I'll gladly wash your back for you." As Cooper leaned in to kiss her Blaine and Sebastian came walking up the stairs.

"There are children present." Sebastian said with a laugh which caused them to break their kiss as they were both laughing.

"Like you two are any better." Cooper said with a smile.

"We're angels Coop." Blaine said keeping his face as straight as possible.

"Now that's really pushing it Blaine." Cooper then leaned in and gave Lexi another kiss. "Hopefully she doesn't need any help." He told her before he walked into the house.

"Don't look at me like that Bas. Like you can't tell me you two aren't going to "conserve water" too."

"Nope, just wanted to see if I could get a reaction out of you. Come on B, let's go take that shower." As he walked passed, Sebastian leaned in and gave Lexi a kiss on the cheek. "Love you sis!"

By the time Mr. Anderson came back down from his shower he was surprised by how quiet the downstairs was. "Where is everyone?"

"Same place you were. Taking a shower."

"I figured at least one of them would be down here considering they all got in before I did."

"I'm sure they'll be down soon. But I'm personally a bit glad they're all taking their time."

"Why?"

"Lexi and Seb's Mother called."

"Excuse me?"

"She called to wish Seb a happy thanksgiving."

"Who called?" Cooper asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Where's Lexi?"

"Taking a nap since we had an early start this morning. Who called Mom?"

"Their Mother."

"Lovely. Is she going to call back?"

"I think so, as she didn't ask me to tell Seb anything."

"Good, next time she calls let me talk to her."

"Cooper."

"Dad, I'm not going to say anything stupid. I'd just like to talk to the woman for once as I've never spoken to her before. And trust me, there are lots of things I want to say but for Lexi and Bas's sake I'm going to keep my mouth shut. At least for now."

"We should probably go downstairs." Sebastian said as he looked up at Blaine he was laying above him.

"I know. But I really don't feel like moving, I'm too comfortable."

"I'm comfortable too B, but I really don't think your Dad or Cooper would love to open the door and see your bare ass no matter how cute it is."

"There is nothing wrong with cuddling Bas."

"I know, but I think our lack of dress would be the problem."

"Fine. Who knew you could be so well behaved?" Blaine then placed a soft kiss on Sebastian's lips.

"I have my moments. But I hopefully make up for them when we get to misbehave."

"Oh, you do." Blaine replied as he got up off the bed. "And I look forward to it."

"If anyone else ever saw you like this they wouldn't believe it B."

"But Bas, I'm the innocent one of the two of us."

"Innocent my ass."

"And it's a gorgeous one at that."

By the time the boys finally got downstairs they found Cooper and Mr. Anderson in the family room watching the game. As they sat down on the other couch Cooper threw a pillow at them. "What the hell was that for?"

"I felt like it. What kept the two of you?"

"You don't have to answer that boys."

"But what if I want an answer Dad?"

"Cooper."

"What?"

"Just leave them alone. They're entitled to some time alone while they're here."

"Come on Dad, I'm allowed to tease them. I still can't get over the fact that you're letting Bas sleep in Blaine's room."

"You never let any of my girlfriends sleep in my room."

"That's because most of your girlfriends were a little flaky. Your Mom and I trust Blaine and Seb to not do anything that would make us regret our decision." Blaine couldn't help but stick his tongue out at Cooper. He knew it was childish, but he just couldn't help himself.


	21. Chapter 21

Moving Beyond

Part 21

The game was just to about halftime when the phone started to ring and soon they all saw Mrs. Anderson standing in the doorway. "Cooper, it's the same number."

"I'll be right back." As he took the phone out of his Mom's hand and walked into his Dad's office, Blaine looked at his Dad.

"What is that about?"

"Just a call Cooper needed to take."

"Dad, what's going on? I saw the look on Mom's face." Mr. Anderson grabbed the remote to mute the television before turning to look at Blaine and Sebastian.

"Your Mother is on the phone Seb."

"Excuse me?"

"She called while we were all getting cleaned up. She didn't ask my wife to tell you anything so we assumed she'd call back, which she has."

"Why is Cooper on the phone then?"

"He wanted to talk with her." Sebastian then got up off the couch and headed across the hall where he thought Cooper went. When Sebastian walked into the room, he was surprised to see Cooper was still rather calm.

"Coop, would you give me the phone please? Cooper." Cooper sighed and handed the phone over to Sebastian. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to wish you a happy thanksgiving."

"You could've left that message with Mrs. Anderson."

"I could've, but I wanted to talk to you."

"Now is not the time. I refuse to get into a fight with you today or while I'm at Blaine's."

"I don't want to fight with you Sebastian."

"You never "want to". But it always happens so what would make today any different?"

"How's your sister?"

"You mean your daughter. She's fine. I think your losing your touch though."

"How so?"

"Cooper didn't look like he wanted to ring your neck. Though I'm sure if I gave him a few more minutes he would've."

"He seems like a nice man. Makes me wonder what…"

"Don't even go there Mother. So why don't we just end this now before it goes where it usually does." As Sebastian spoke he felt a tap on his shoulder. When he turned around he didn't see the dark curls he was expecting but Lexi. "Hold on a sec. There's someone that would like to talk to you." After handing the phone to Lexi, Sebastian walked over to the doorway where Blaine and Cooper were standing. "Do you think this is wise?"

"I don't know. But she wanted to talk to her once she overheard Dad and Blaine talking."

"I'm sorry Bas."

"It's not your fault B. I just hope this doesn't turn into world war whatever as I've lost track of what number they're on."

"Happy Thanksgiving Mother."

"Thank you Alexis. Happy Thanksgiving to you as well. How are you?"

"I'm good. Yourself?"

"Good." There was silence for a moment. "I didn't know you were going to be with Sebastian for Thanksgiving."

"That's probably because the last time I talked with Dad we still didn't know if we were going to go. But Cooper had a break in his schedule so we decided to come."

"He seems like a nice man."

"He's wonderful."

"Is Blaine like him?"

"Yes. He's a wonderful young man as well. He makes Bas really happy."

"This seems to be going well." Blaine said to Sebastian as neither Cooper nor Sebastian were going to leave Lexi alone.

"It always starts this way, just wait. They can only be polite for so long. But when I hear Lexi start to get defensive I know our Mother is pushing her buttons."

"Your father tells me you're having twins."

"I am."

"How far along are you?"

"Six months."

"You were pregnant when you got married? I should've known."

"Yes Mother I was. But we were engaged before I ever found out."

"I thought you were smarter than that Alexis."

"I am smart Mother. It just happened. And since we were already engaged we figured we could either wait or get married right away. And since we're married it's pretty obvious what we chose."

"You're lucky he didn't leave you once he got you got pregnant."

"Did you miss the part where I said we were already engaged when I found out?"

"Doesn't matter, he still could've ran."

"Cooper would never do such a thing. He loves me."

"Are you sure he loves you and not your money?"

"You just had to go there, didn't you? For your information, though it's none of your business, Cooper and I signed a pre-nup."

"I'm sure he put up a fuss about it as no one willingly walks away from getting their hands and your type of money."

"Speaking from experience Mother."

"That was uncalled for Alexis."

"You always told me I should speak my mind Mother. And it's because of you that Grandma and Grandpa left almost everything to me."

"That's because you filled their heads with lies."

"I did no such thing. They saw you for the bitch you really are. Grandma was appalled when you couldn't be bothered to show for my high school graduation. And Dad told her how you tried to stop him from bringing Bas with him."

"Your brother's name is Sebastian, Alexis."

"He goes by Bas, Mother or Seb depending who you are, but you wouldn't know that as you're never around him anymore."

"Cooper, I recommend you get her off the phone before this gets worse." Sebastian told him.

"The only way you know what's going on in his life is from what Dad tells you."

"Well, that's because Sebastian feels like he'd be betraying you by talking to me."

"Don't pin your bad relationship with Bas on me. You did that all on your own by forcing him to choose between the two of us. What is so wrong with him loving both of us? Honestly Mother, what's so wrong with that? What you're doing to him is unfair." By this point Cooper had left the boys and was holding Lexi close against his chest as she wasn't giving up the phone.

"I'm not doing anything to him."

"You're delusional if you don't see what you're doing to him."

"How can I when he won't come to see me?"

"Mother, when was the last time you talk to him that the two of you didn't end up fighting?"

"I…I don't know."

"That should be clue enough that something isn't right. Yet you obviously don't care enough to come and see him. I understand that you don't love me, but how can you treat Bas this way? You treat him as though he doesn't matter. And damnit he does matter!" As soon as she finished Cooper took the phone out of Lexi's hand as she was crying uncontrollably.

"Mrs. Smythe, this is Cooper again. I think this call needs to end, because my wife is now an emotional mess."

"I want to talk to Sebastian."

"Bas, do you want to talk to your Mother?"

"No." He replied loudly enough so that his Mother would hear him through the phone.

"Did you hear him; he doesn't want to talk to you and I'm not going to make him. Goodbye Mrs. Smythe." After Cooper hung up the phone he tightened his grip on Lexi who had turned in his arms. "Why don't we go sit down hun?" She just nodded and allowed Cooper to take her wherever he wanted.

"Are you okay Bas?" Blaine asked as he looked up at Sebastian whose eyes were swollen yet locked on Lexi and Cooper.

"Better than she is."

"Talk to me Bas."

"What's there to say Blaine except that my Mother is a bitch? Yes I know I'm defensive when I get on the phone with her, but I refuse to give her the benefit of the doubt anymore. I just wish I knew what she said to Lexi."

"Why don't you ask her after she calms down?"

"I will." Sebastian then wrapped his arms around Blaine who wrapped his arms around him in return. "I can only imagine what's going through your parents' heads right now."

"Knowing them, they're worried about you and Lexi. Remember, Cooper and Lexi filled my Mom and Dad in when they were planning Christmas."

"But hearing about it and having to witness the chaos it brings are two different stories."

"Bas, give my parents some credit, okay." As Blaine and Sebastian talked, Cooper tried to calm Lexi down.

"Blaine. Bas. Can one of you get me some water please?" When Blaine looked over at Cooper he no longer saw anger on Cooper's face, but worry."

"I've got it Coop!"

As Blaine ran into the kitchen his parents looked up. "What's wrong Blaine?"

"Something's wrong with Lexi. Cooper only asked for some water but he's clearly worried." Blaine had barely finished speaking when his parents ran out of the room. When Blaine walked back into his Dad's office Lexi was lying down on the couch with his Mom and Cooper kneeling next to her. "What's going on Bas?" He asked as he tossed the bottle of water at Cooper.

"They're afraid she's having contractions."

"Isn't it way too early for that?"

"Yes." Just then Mr. Anderson came walking back in the room with a blanket since Lexi had a chill.

"I think it's best if you boys go wait in the other room."

"I don't want to." Sebastian replied.

"I'll be okay Bas, I promise. If anything else happens Cooper will come and get you."

About an hour later Cooper walked into the family room where Blaine and Sebastian were sitting. "She's going to be okay Bas."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. We called her doctor and told her what was happening. And having her lay down and giving her water was the right thing to do. She recommended that Lexi just rest for a while and that if anything else happens that we call her back."

"Can I go see her?"

"She's sleeping right now so don't wake her okay." Sebastian nodded and headed for Mr. Anderson's office.

"Are you okay Coop?" Blaine asked after Cooper sat down.

"Besides just being scared to death, yes." Blaine reached out to take Cooper's hand and once he took ahold of it he could still feel Cooper shaking.

"Were you telling the truth that she's going to be okay?"

"Yes. I'd never sugarcoat something as serious as this. But Lexi does now have an appointment for Monday after we get home."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"You can stop me from getting on a plane and giving that woman a piece of my mind."

"As much as you want to Coop, Lexi needs you here."

"Why do I have a feeling that I'm not the first person you told that to today?"

"Because you're right, Bas is furious."

"I don't blame him one bit because I am too."

"Lexi doesn't need either of you running off right now. But I highly recommend you call their Dad, he needs to know what happened Coop." Cooper let out a deep sigh.

"You're right. Could you go and tell Mom what I'm going to do, so she can figure out when we're going to eat?"

"Of course."

When Blaine walked into the kitchen he saw both of his parents with a glass of wine in hand. "You might want to pour one of those for Cooper as well." His Dad just smiled and grabbed another glass out of the cabinet. "Mom, so you know Coop's going to give Mr. Smythe a call and tell him what happened. He thought you'd like to know so you can figure out when we're going to eat."

"Thank you Blaine." After passing Cooper's message on to his Mom, Blaine headed for his Dad's office and Sebastian. "Do you need anything Bas?" He asked as he pulled a chair over next to Sebastian's.

"Besides the obvious, no. I first thought you were Cooper. Where is he?"

"Calling your Dad."

"He's going to be livid." Sebastian then leaned over and moved a strand of hair out of Lexi's face. "She's his princess, did you know that?"

"I don't doubt that." As they sat there Blaine felt Sebastian take ahold of his hand and give it a squeeze. "She really loves you Bas."

"I know and I love her too. Did you notice the last part of their argument was about me?" Blaine then watched as Sebastian brushed a tear away.

"Don't go blaming yourself for what happened Bas. Lexi wouldn't want that."

"I know. I just want to get my mind off of everything that just happened and go back to the way things were before the call."

"Besides just relaxing and watching the game, what were you thinking about earlier?"

"You're trying to change the subject."

"Yes I am. I don't want you dwelling on what happened and neither would your sister. Plus you just said you wanted to get your mind off of what happened, so what were you thinking about earlier?"

"During the game, not much besides what was going on."

"What about before the game?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

"Maybe I just want to hear you say it. It'll help put your mind in a completely different place for a while." Sebastian looked over at Blaine again and couldn't help be in awe the way Blaine could go from looking so innocent one moment to completely seductive the next. He could feel the heat pool in his gut knowing that he was the only one Blaine ever looked like that for. Sebastian then leaned in closer to Blaine.

"I wanted to…" Sebastian's whisper in his ear was cut off when Mr. Anderson knocked on the door softly.

"We'll be eating in about twenty minutes boys."

"Thanks Dad."

"I think that was a sign that I shouldn't talk dirty to you in front of my sister." Sebastian said with a smile. "So until I can tell you what I was thinking, let your imagination run wild B. I'm sure it won't be too far off."

By the time the boys walked into the dining room almost all the food was on the table. "Where's Cooper?" Blaine asked as he and Sebastian took their seats.

"I'm right here." He said as he came walking in and plopped down in the chair next to his Mom. "Though I'm not really hungry."

"I don't think any of us are, but we should all probably try to eat something." Mr. Anderson said as he pulled his wife's chair out. "From what I know of your wife, she'd be upset if we didn't."

"You're Dad's right Coop." They all turned towards the doorway when they heard Lexi's voice and Cooper quickly got up from his chair.

"You should be lying down."

"I will after we eat, I'm hungry Coop." As everyone filled up their plates Lexi couldn't help notice that all the eyes on the table were on her. "I'm okay guys."

"Before I forget, your Dad would like you each to call him when you get a chance." Cooper told Lexi and Sebastian.

"If you don't mind me asking Coop, why didn't he want to talk to me after he was done talking to you?" Sebastian asked.

"That would be because he was too angry. He figured by the time either of you call he'd have time to calm down a bit. And he also said if neither of you call till tomorrow that's fine with him. He wants you both to try and enjoy what's left of today."

"We can do that, right Bas." Lexi said with a smile as she looked across the table at him and he nodded. Dinner was just what they all needed as things started to go back to normal. The only difference was that none of them basically let Lexi do anything once dinner was over. "You know I'm not going to break, right?"

"Yes, but you need to go back and lay down." Cooper told her as he took her hand. "Remember, you promised you would."

"I know."

"Go with her Cooper, the boys are going to help me clean up, right?" Both Blaine and Sebastian nodded in response to Mrs. Anderson. "See, we're all good. We'll be in once everything is cleaned up."

With four of them in the kitchen, it didn't take long at all to clean up. "So, are you boys going to join us for a movie with Lexi and Cooper or are you going to watch the late football game?"

"I don't know, Bas?"

"Whatever's clever."

"That's for the help."

"Anytime."

"What movie are you going to watch?" Blaine asked hoping that could help them make a decision.

"It's Thanksgiving night, what movie do you think Cooper wants to watch?" His Dad replied with a smile.

"We'll watch the movie." Blaine replied before putting away more dishes.

"What are we watching?" Sebastian asked.

"_Christmas Vacation_."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Because you know Cooper."

"If I remember correctly Blaine, at one time you asked me to put…what was it…twenty-five thousand Italian twinkle lights on the house?" Sebastian couldn't help laugh at Blaine's reaction to what his Dad just said.

"Now B, were you going to check each and every one of those before your Dad put them up?"

"You're going to fit in watching oh so well Bas."

By the time they joined Cooper and Lexi in the family room, both of them were stretched out on one of the couches. "You need to sit up Coop." Blaine said as they walked in.

"I'm not taking up any more space than Lexi and she's supposed to be lying down." Cooper replied with a smirk as he was lying behind Lexi. Blaine then looked over to the other couch where his parents had already gotten comfortable.

"Let's just take the floor B." Sebastian said as he tossed one of the big floor pillows at him. "We'll have lots of room." Blaine just smiled and laid down on the floor next to Sebastian. It was amazing after how chaotic part of the day had been to where they all were then just watching a movie and laughing. "Hey B, is this what normal is?" Sebastian asked softly as he leaned close to Blaine.

"Yea Bas, this is what normal is. Or at least normal in this family." Blaine then gave him a peck on the cheek. Since they were all enjoying themselves most were pretty surprised when Mrs. Anderson came back in and placed dessert in front of everyone. "Thanks Mom."

"Thanks Mrs. Anderson."

"You're welcome boys."


	22. Chapter 22

Moving Beyond

Part 22

When Blaine woke up the next morning he was surprised to find the bed empty. It wasn't till he sat up did he see Sebastian sitting at his desk in front of his laptop. He was just about to say something when he heard Sebastian speak. At that moment he realized that Sebastian was talking with his Dad. So instead of interrupting he quietly made his way into the bathroom to take a shower.

"You know you could've come over and said hi." Sebastian said as he stepped into the shower behind Blaine. "He wouldn't have minded."

"I didn't know how long you'd been on. I didn't want to interrupt. How is he?"

"Better than yesterday, but I think that can be said for all of us."

Their conversation was pretty short and sweet as both wanted to take pretty quick showers as they were both hungry. "Have you heard anyone Bas?" Blaine asked as they walked back into his room to get dressed.

"Not a sound surprisingly. Do you think they're all sleeping still?"

"Cooper and Lexi might be, but I doubt my parents are. I wouldn't be surprised if they were out early this morning doing a bit of shopping."

"They go out in all that craziness?"

"Yea. Mom gets a kick out of it. And I wouldn't be surprised if she did some shopping for the soon to be arriving grandkids."

"I take it your parents are going to spoil the kids."

"I have no doubt about it. Speaking of them, has Lexi told you what they're having yet?"

"No, but I know they know. They're just not telling anyone."

"We'll have to work on Cooper today; he'll be easier to break than Lexi."

"I like the way you think." As Sebastian was trying to figure out what he was going to put on he couldn't help smile when he looked at Blaine.

"What is it?"

"Nice ensemble. I never would've thought you'd own holey jeans and comfy old t-shirts."

"I thought so." Blaine said with a laugh. "Got to be comfortable. Don't want to be wearing good clothes with everything that's going to be done today. You did pack something similar, right?"

"Yes. I listened to what you told me when we were packing." Sebastian replied as he put on a pair of jeans which were in similar condition to Blaine's. "How long do you think it'll take us?"

"Don't know as I don't know how much stuff my Mom wants brought up. But it usually doesn't take too long." Blaine told him as Sebastian threw on his t-shirt. "You ready?" Sebastian nodded. "Good, now let's go grab something to eat.

When they got down to the kitchen they were surprised to see everyone sitting around the table. "So glad you decided to join us." Cooper said with a smile before pouring them each a cup of coffee.

"How long have you guys been up?" Blaine asked.

"We've only been up for about an hour." Cooper replied. "And well, you know Mom and Dad have been up for a while since they went shopping."

"Was it worth it?" Blaine asked his parents.

"I'd say so with the amount of bags we brought home." His Dad told them as he slid the box of pastries down to them.

"So boys, do you want to bring the boxes up or help Dad with the lights?" Cooper asked.

"Boxes." Blaine replied. "I've helped with lights the past few years. It's your turn again. Do you know what you want brought up Mom?" Right after he asked his Mom handed him a list.

"All the totes are marked." The boys were still eating when Cooper and Mr. Anderson headed outside. "And Blaine, the tote of Christmas stuff you had up in your dorm last time at Dalton is down there as well if you want it."

"Got it Mom. Ready to do this Bas?"

"Let's do this!" Sebastian replied before grabbing another chocolate croissant and heading towards the basement behind Blaine. As Blaine opened the doors to a side room in the basement Sebastian's eyes went wide. "Is this all for Christmas?"

"No, it's for all the holidays if you read the labels. My Mom loves the holidays. So, let's start by grabbing the totes she wants and setting them outside instead of grabbing them one at a time and taking it all the way upstairs."

"That works for me. Do you want your Dalton tote?" Sebastian asked as it was right in front of him.

"Sure if you want to decorate our room."

"Sounds good to me. What's in the tote?"

"Open it and find out." Blaine said as he started to pull totes off the shelves.

"You're kidding me, right?" Sebastian asked as he pulled out a pair of red satin boxers with white fur trim.

"They were a gift from Rachel. I never wore them."

"Oh, you're going to this year. I can just see you in them with a little Santa hat on your head. You'll look sexy as hell."

"Guess we'll have to find you something similar then."

"I'll wear whatever you find for me killer."

By the time the boys started bring the totes up the stairs they couldn't help notice the smell of cookies filling the house. "I thought you were supposed to be resting?" Sebastian asked Lexi as he and Blaine walked into the kitchen.

"I'm not doing anything strenuous. This is the only thing they'd all let me do. And I'm sure I know the answer already, but do you two want some to take back to school?"

"Absolutely." Blaine replied as he grabbed a cookie. "And if you need taste testers we're available."

"Get in line little brother." Cooper said as he snuck up behind them and grabbed a few. "Dad and I called dibs first. Plus, don't you and Bas have more totes to bring up."

"Yes, but don't you still have lights to hang?"

"We're taking a break."

"Are they always like this?" Lexi asked with a smile as Mrs. Anderson walked into the kitchen.

"Always. I wouldn't expect anything less. They're both cookie bandits so watch out."

It only took a few more trips down to the basement till Blaine and Sebastian had gotten everything brought up. "I'm going to take this out to the car so we don't forget it." Blaine told Sebastian as he closed the basement door. When Blaine came back in from the garage he couldn't help smile as Sebastian was helping his Mom hang the garland on the staircase. As tedious as decorating could be, Sebastian seemed to really be enjoying himself.

Later that afternoon when they were taking a little break up in Blaine's room, Blaine looked over at Sebastian who was lying next to him on the bed. "You know you could say no if you didn't want to help."

"This might sound weird B, but I'm actually having fun. Your Mom is pretty awesome."

"Yea she is. And I'm pretty sure she's more than enjoying herself having a house full of people." While they continued to talk they each got a text. "What does your say?" Blaine asked.

"It's Dave asking if we want to go bowling. Yours?"

"Same thing, but from Sam. So, do you want to go?"

"Sure, why not. Plus it'll give me a chance to ask everyone if they'd be willing to help me out with an idea I have."

"And what idea is this?" Blaine asked as he turned to face Sebastian as he was definitely intrigued.

"I was thinking of making a playlist of lullabies for Lexi and Cooper, with our own special twist which means we'd all be singing of course."

"That's actually a really good idea Bas and one I know they'd love. If the others are willing to help, do you think you could ask Rachel if she'd be willing to help as well, because she's got a beautiful voice?"

"I can do that. Do you have any particular songs in mind?"

"A few, but knowing our friends I trust they'd find something cool once I tell them what I'm looking for." Sebastian then handed Blaine his phone where he'd started his list of songs.

"I like'em, do you mind if I add a few?" Sebastian shook his head. "And we definitely need to find one that we can do a duet to. The kids need at least one with their uncles singing to them together." As the boys were talking there was a knock on the door frame. "Come on in Coop." Blaine said as he sat up. "What can we do for you?"

"Mom wants to know if you boys want to go to the tree lighting ceremony in town."

"We were actually going to go bowling with the guys."

"Wonderful." Cooper's reaction surprised both Blaine and Sebastian.

"May I ask why you're so excited that we have plans?" Sebastian asked.

"Because I'd rather Lexi stay home. And if you two are going out I have a better chance of convincing her."

"Glad it works out." Blaine told him. "What is it Coop?"

"What do you mean?"

"Something else is going through that head of yours."

"Remember when I told you guys about that day I messed with Kurt." They both nodded. "Well, the photographer is a friend of ours like I mentioned. And after seeing a picture of the two of you he was wondering if you two would mind going to see him when you're in town."

"What for Coop?"

"He's working on a new campaign and he thinks the two of you would be perfect for it."

"We've never done something like that before Coop."

"Neither had I, but if you're interested Simon will walk you through it. It's just something to think about. I don't need an answer anytime soon."

"Alright. Well, good luck convincing Lexi to stay home. And would you let Mom know our plans."

"Will do. Do you want the door open or closed?"

"Close it, we need to change." After Cooper closed the door behind him Blaine turned to Sebastian on the bed. "What do you think of what Cooper said?"

"I think it could be interesting. And like Coop said, we don't have to make a decision right away."

When they came down the stairs, Blaine's Mom tossed her car keys at him. "You're going to need to take my car because the ladder is still behind yours."

"Are you sure?" Blaine had to ask as his Mom was rather protective over her new car which was an anniversary gift from his Dad.

"Yes, otherwise I wouldn't have given you the keys. Just be careful."

"I will. We shouldn't be too late." As the boys headed for the garage, Sebastian just looked at Blaine as he wasn't quite sure why his Mom was acting the way she was. "You'll understand more once we get into the garage." He told him as Sebastian wasn't with him when he pulled his car into the garage.

"She's kidding right?" Sebastian asked upon seeing a brand new Mercedes convertible in front of him.

"You heard her. Dad still has the ladder out blocking my car and I'm guessing we didn't get either Dad's car or SUV because they might take it tonight if they go out."

"This car is gorgeous." Sebastian said as he walked around it. "She really must trust you to let us take this. You do realize what this car is worth, right?"

"That I do. So be careful." Blaine told him before unlocking the doors. After opening the garage door, Blaine couldn't help smile at the sound the engine made when he turned the car over. "Cooper's got to be jealous as hell right now." Blaine told Sebastian as he slowly backed out of the garage. No sooner did they clear the door did they hear a knock on the window. They both turned and saw both Mr. Anderson and Cooper standing next to the driver's window. As Blaine lowered the window both of them bent over.

"Just be careful Blaine, okay." His Dad told him as calmly as possible although he was clearly nervous.

"I will be Dad, I promise." Blaine saw his Dad crack a bit of a smile and then looked at Cooper. "I'm sure if your good Mom will let you take it out for a spin tomorrow."

"I don't have to be a good boy, she already told me I could." Cooper then winked at Blaine. "You guys have fun, okay!"

"We will." Sebastian replied.

"Later!" Blaine said with a smile before putting the window up and backing the rest of the way down the driveway.

"You've got to be kidding me Anderson!" Blaine heard as he and Sebastian got out of the car. "Please tell me this isn't yours." Blaine turned to see Puck standing behind him.

"It's good to see you too Puck!"

"Now seriously, whose car?" He asked as he walked around it.

"It's my Mom's. Who else is here?" Blaine asked as they all headed inside.

"Basically everyone except for Santana, Finn, Rachel and Kurt. And there are a few what I'm assuming Warblers that I don't recognize." Once they were inside Blaine and Sebastian both knew who Puck was unfamiliar with as they walked up to Wes and a couple of the other guys that had graduated from Dalton previously.

"Nice to see you two are still together." Wes told them as they stood there holding hands. "Thad told me things got a bit crazy after I left."

"That's an understatement." Blaine responded as Sebastian continued to look around as there were definitely a few people missing.

"Where's Jeff?"

"Nick said he should be here in a bit. So, I'm going to be back again for Christmas, do you guys want to do something?"

"Can't, we're going to be spending it in New York." Blaine told him. "But depending on when you get into town or when you're leaving it would be totally cool to get together. Right Bas? Bas?" Blaine turned to look at Sebastian whose grip on his hand had gotten tighter. "What is it?" Blaine then followed Sebastian's gaze. "You've got to be kidding me." Wes and a few of the other guys looked to where both Blaine and Sebastian were looking.

"If you guys want to leave, I totally get it."

"What do you want to do Bas?"

"I'm good as long as you are. But hopefully he's smart and doesn't come near us." They then saw Sam walking up to them.

"I had no idea he was in town. Honest. Shit, I feel terrible. If I knew I…"

"It's not your fault man. We can deal with having him around as long as he doesn't run his mouth or basically come near us."

"I'll see what I can do about making sure that happens." As Sam walked away the rest of the guys came over to Blaine and Sebastian.

"Are you guys going to be okay?" Nick asked.

"Yea. Let's just bowl." Sebastian said before giving Blaine's hand a little tug and guiding him over to the lanes the Warblers had commandeered.

When Sam got back over to where most of the McKinley kids were he pulled Finn aside. "Please tell me he's not going to make a scene."

"Dude, I had no clue they were going to be here. Burt thought it would be nice for Kurt to go out one of his few nights in town. How was I supposed to know you guys had all become buddy/buddy with the Warblers?" Just as Finn spoke Jeff and Brittany came walking in. "What the hell?"

"That's one of the other reasons we're all so…as you put it, buddy/buddy. That doesn't even factor in that all those guys are pretty cool." Finn looked over at Kurt who was clearly uncomfortable as no one quite knew how to react around him. The McKinley kids were happy to see him, but they were worried about what he might do after what happened the last time.

"Let me talk to him, okay." Sam nodded and Finn headed over towards Kurt who was talking to Tina and Mercedes. "I had no idea they were going to be here man, so if you want to leave it's cool with me." Kurt took a deep breath before exhaling.

"I think I can do this as long as I stay pretty far from them and don't see them…_kissing._" Kurt had to pause as he saw just what he didn't want to see, them kissing. "I can do this."

"Okay, but if you get uncomfortable tell me and we'll go. And don't go trying to be too strong, because if you snap you know the Warblers will protect them."

"I know. I also know most of my own friends would protect them."

Thankfully most of the night was relatively quiet as everyone did everything possible to keep the three of them apart. "Would someone please explain to me why Brittany is with the Warblers instead of down here?"

"For starters Kurt, everyone would've been intermingling if they weren't trying to keep you away from Seb and Blaine. As for why Brittany is down there, instead of with us. She's with her boyfriend, where I'd expect her to be, especially since she sees us all the time." Sam told him.

"So Brittany and Santana broke up?"

"I think they are still seeing each other, but are also seeing other people." Tina said. "And Brittany's other is Jeff. They've been together since September, I think." She then saw Kurt shake his head again. "You'd be better off never looking down there because they're rather affectionate with each other."

"It's disgusting."

"It's not Kurt. It's sweet." Mercedes chimed in. "It's what most loving couples do." Kurt cringed again as he watched Sebastian sweep Blaine up in his arms and spin him around. "Looks like they're having fun Kurt, you should try it."

"I am having fun even wearing these hideous shoes."

"Well you could sure fool me. Because from where I'm standing you're more concerned with what's happening down there."

"No I'm not."

"Face it Kurt. You're still in love with him. But at this point, the only person you're hurting is yourself by not allowing yourself to move on." Kurt looked up at Mercedes who was trying to be as sweet yet blunt as possible.

"I think it's time for me to go. Finn!" Finn looked back to where Kurt was with Mercedes.

"Guess my night is over gang. I'll see you all later."

"Why do you need to go man?" Puck asked. Finn then looked over at Kurt. "You're kidding me, right? Can't you just let him take your car and Jake and I will drive you home."

"Afraid not. At least I got to stay for an hour."

"That's bogus man!"

"I told him we'd leave when he could no longer handle being around them."

"He's still not over Anderson?"

"Nope."

"Dude, I usually don't pay attention to other dudes and their relationships, but they honestly look happy."

"I know. But I gotta go before Kurt makes a scene."

"Finn!" That call of Kurt's cut through everyone's conversations.

"Guess they're leaving." Thad said as he sat down next to Blaine and Sebastian.

"Personally, I'm surprised he lasted this long with as lovey-dovey as the two of you have been." Wes told them.

"We've only been as affectionate as we normally are when not in class." Sebastian told them.

"They're telling the truth Wes." Nick added. "They're normally like this. I think the only ones more affectionate are our two blondes over there. By the way, your turn Seb. Remember we need eight or better so we can stick Wes and the guys with our tab."

"Got it. Eight or better. Hey B, what do I get if I do better than eight?"

"Nothing unless it's a strike."

"That's cruel B." Sebastian said as he got up.

"Will he or won't he? Will Sebastian Smythe win it not only for his team but also win something from his love?" Wes waxed poetically as Sebastian grabbed his ball. They were all watching as this throw had quite a bit riding on it.

"YES!" Nick yelled as the final pin fell. "Looks like not only do we win but Blaine, you owe Seb."

"I will gladly pay up." Blaine smirked as he got up from his seat. "And just what would you like Bas?"

"Please don't answer him. We are in public." Thad said with a laugh. "Why don't you just kiss him for now Blaine?"

"You heard the man." Sebastian replied as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist. Blaine more than paid up as he planted one hell of a kiss on Sebastian.

"Get him out of here." Sam said under his breath near Finn as he saw what was happening.

"Huh?" Finn's hesitation and look drew Kurt's eyes to where Sam was looking.

"God! Would you two just get a room already?" He practically shrieked out. His outburst was probably not the smartest move as it just egged Blaine and Sebastian on. As Kurt started to fuss Finn looked at Puck who was standing next to his brother.

"We got this Finn." Puck said as he grabbed ahold of one of Kurt's arms while Jake grabbed the other. "Time to leave Kurt." As they headed for the doors Kurt was still freaking out. "I feel like I've done this with you once before Hummel." Puck said rather calmly as he was quite amused by the situation.

"Guys, you can stop." Thad said with a laugh. "He's gone." When they broke the kiss neither could hide the smirks on their faces. "That was evil guys, yet so poignant."


	23. Chapter 23

Moving Beyond

Part 23

This was a time when Blaine truly loved his parents. They didn't freak out at him when he called and said that he and Sebastian were going to go back to Sebastian's house with a bunch of the guys. Nor did they freak when he told them if it got too late they'd just crash there. He even told his Mom they'd come by and switch cars if she really wanted them to. But she told them that as long as they'd be able to park it in the garage they needn't worry about switching cars.

"I still can't believe your Mom didn't want us to at least bring her car back." Sebastian told him as they headed for his house with quite a few cars behind them.

"Me either. But honestly, I'm not complaining."

"If you were, I'd be worried."

Once they pulled up in front of the house, Blaine waited for Sebastian to run inside and open up the garage. As he pulled his Mom's car into the garage the rest of their friends started to fill up the drive way.

"Your home is gorgeous Sebastian." Mercedes told him as he walked out of the house.

"It's Seb now, Mercedes." Artie told her as he headed for the door. "None of us call him Sebastian anymore."

"He is correct." Sebastian said with a smile as Blaine appeared next to him. "But I'll understand if you slip once in a while." He told her before, he, Blaine and Sam carried Artie and his chair up the steps.

I can honestly say I didn't expect my night to end with hanging with the Warblers." She said as she followed everyone inside.

"This is what you get for not calling more often." Sam told her as he turned around. "It's happens quite often nowadays."

"Can I ask you both something?"

"Sure." Blaine told her as Sebastian slid his arm around his waist.

"Are you two always like that or were you just doing that to irritate Kurt?"

"They are always like that." Nick said as he walked in with Jeff and Brittany. "Trust me. Should we just put this stuff in the kitchen Seb?"

"Yes please."

"Nick's right, we are always like that. But just maybe, that last kiss he saw was a little more than usual."

"You owed me that killer."

"How so?" Mercedes couldn't help wonder.

"He promised me something if I got a strike on the last ball."

"We made them keep it PG." Wes said as he walked in. "Who knows how they'll celebrate once we're all gone?"

"We love you too Wes." Blaine said with a smile. "How about we go join the others, okay?" Blaine was afraid of what else they're friends would end up saying if they stayed stationary too long. When they got into the great room, everyone was definitely letting loose. It seemed as though Blaine and Sebastian weren't the only ones feeling the stress earlier that evening.

"Can we please add a warning to any and all invites from this point on if we're hanging with the Warblers to not bring Kurt along?" Artie asked everyone. "That was way too much drama for what was supposed to be a simple night of bowling."

"You're telling us." Dave added. "I thought for sure he was going to have a bloody heart attack when he saw them."

"I can't believe he let Finn bring him bowling of all places. Not something I'd imagine Kurt enjoying." Mike said as he walked up to them. "I can only imagine the expression on his face when Finn pulled up in front of a bowling alley."

"You know it wasn't pretty." Mercedes told them. "The shoes alone are a huge fashion faux pas."

The next few hours flew by, but soon everyone was on their way as most had plans the next day with their families. After the last of their friends left Sebastian closed the door. "Should we tell Cooper about our little run-in?"

"Yes, I think he'd be thrilled with what happened especially since there was no major drama. If I had to rate today, I'd say it was a success. We survived a night out with Kurt in close proximity. No screaming matches on my end and he didn't hit your nor try to get you arrested."

"You're right. That is a successful night. Now what do you say to celebrating even further?" Sebastian said as they headed up the stairs.

"Sounds good to me. And just maybe, you can let me know what you were thinking about yesterday?"

"Did you let your imagination run wild?"

"Of course and I liked where it went. Now the question is, are you willing to try what I was thinking about?"

"Why Blaine, were you having naughty thoughts?"

"I don't think naughty is right word to use." Blaine told Sebastian as he pressed him up against the wall.

"And what word would you use?" Sebastian asked as Blaine started to undress him.

"I think you know." He was just starting to undo Sebastian's jeans when they were both startled by the door slamming. "Did you hear that?" Blaine asked as Sebastian redid his jeans and grabbed his shirt to put back on.

"Since the alarm hasn't gone off we can only hope its Lexi or Cooper." Sebastian told him as he took Blaine's hand before heading down the stairs. They were halfway down the stairs when they saw Cooper walking up them.

"Coop, what are you doing here?"

"The three of us need to talk….now!" There was something about the tone of Cooper's voice that the two of them followed him down the stairs without saying another word. After they all took a seat in the kitchen Cooper looked around. "You two are going to clean this up, right?" He asked as he grabbed a beer out of the fridge.

"Of course." Sebastian replied. "Now care to tell us what you're doing here."

"I know the two of you came here for more than one reason."

"And just what do you think those reasons are Coop?" Blaine asked.

"The first one is pretty obvious, as Bas here was clearly in a rush to get dressed after I showed up." Blaine looked at Sebastian who was looking down at his shirt which was totally buttoned crooked. "I don't care that you guys came here to mess around, honestly. I just hope you're being safe."

"We are." Blaine told him as it was clear Cooper wasn't in the mood for games. "What's the other reason?"

"To hide from Kurt. At home he could show up, here he can't." After the words left Cooper's mouth Sebastian took a hold of Blaine's hand.

"How did you know?" Sebastian asked.

"Because he showed up at the house, that's how."

"Fuck!" Was the only word to leave Blaine's mouth after Cooper told them that he showed up at the house.

"What did he do?" Sebastian asked.

"He wanted to see Blaine, but didn't seem too surprised when I told him he wasn't there."

"Please tell me he didn't throw a fit, please Coop."

"Surprisingly enough, he behaved for the most part. I think after our little "talk" in New York he knows better than to fuck with me."

"Why didn't Mom mention anything to me about this when I called her?"

"That would be because Mom and Lexi were already asleep when he showed up."

"How did he not wake them?"

"That would be because I was outside on the phone when he showed up. Safe to say he wasn't happy to see me. He said he saw the two of you tonight and that you put on quite the display."

"We acted the way we usually do, nothing different just because he was there." Sebastian told him.

"I hoped as much. Even after he told me the two of you were all over each other."

"That's bullshit Coop! Like Bas said, we didn't change the way we normally act. So yes, we kissed more than once. But it wasn't to stick it to him."

"I believe you guys. I know there was no way you were doing what he was describing, which was like you were basically having sex out in the open. I just figured it was the way he saw it. Yes, the two of you are affectionate. And obviously what I caught you starting to do, you're intimate. But I know you wouldn't go at it in the way he described in a public place."

"Thank you for that Coop."

"You're welcome little brother. Now, you both know you can't hide out here the rest of the weekend, right?"

"Yes. We were planning on coming back to the house in the morning. It was just after…"

"I don't need an explanation."

"I just wanted you to know he came by. And I'm sorry for interrupting but I really didn't want to do this over the phone."

"It makes sense." Sebastian told him. "Hopefully he doesn't return the rest of the weekend."

"No kidding."

"Well, I'm going to go and let myself out. So set the alarm behind me. Night guys, I'll see you tomorrow." Cooper then gave them each a hug before heading on his way.

"Can I just say I've never been so happy that Cooper was such a night owl in my whole life?" Blaine told Sebastian as they headed back upstairs after he set the alarm again.

"Me either. Especially after what happened yesterday, the last thing my sister needed was seeing him."

"Exactly. I can only imagine how he would've acted had it been my Mom or Dad he came into contact with instead of Cooper."

"Hopefully he would've had enough class to not tell either one of them that according to him, we were basically fucking in public. That would've made for great conversation with your parents after the fact."

"Considering my Dad at least knows how messy our break-up was, he wouldn't think twice about anything Kurt would tell him. My Mom on the other hand doesn't know quite how messy it was, my Dad thought it was better that way because she would've freaked out. So she might not have quite realized he was over exaggerating what he saw. But hopefully she knows me well enough to know I'd never do something like that."

"And I can honestly tell you I will never ask you to either. Having sex outdoors is one thing, having it in public surround by a ton of people, not so much."

"Are you saying you have some modesty Bas?"

"Yes, I do." Blaine just looked at Sebastian as they walked into his room. "What are you thinking B?"

"That I really want to pick up where we left off before we got interrupted."

"Do you now?" Sebastian was answered by Blaine pushing him onto the bed and straddling him. "Weren't we up against a wall when we got interrupted?"

"Yes, but that lost its spark for the moment, so I've moved onto something else I've been thinking about."

"And just what do you have in mind?" He asked as Blaine began to undo his shirt again.

"You'll see." After Blaine had Sebastian's shirt unbuttoned he got off of the bed. "Take off your shirt and move back on the bed so your head is on the pillows." Blaine watched eyes Sebastian's eyes widened a bit as he did what Blaine asked.

"What about my jeans?"

"I'll get to them." Blaine replied as he grabbed a few things from around the dark room.

"What are you doing?"

"Like I said, you'll see. Now lay back." He told him as Sebastian was sitting up on his elbows. Sebastian did as he was asked and soon Blaine was back in the bed. After palming Sebastian through his jeans, Blaine slowly began to undo them. "Someone's excited." He purred as he tugged on the waist of Sebastian's jeans which caused him to raise his hips off the bed. As Blaine pulled Sebastian's jeans and boxer briefs down his legs he couldn't help smile. "Your gorgeous, you know that?"

"Thank you." Even with as dark as the room was Blaine could still make out a slight blush on Sebastian's cheeks thanks to the moonlight. "I think you're a bit over dressed now considering you've stripped me naked."

"In due time. Now close your eyes."

"Blaine."

"Just close your eyes Bas." Blaine could hear the slight hesitation in Sebastian's voice so he leaned over and kissed his gently before getting off the bed. "You trust me, right Bas?"

"Of course I do."

"Then just close your eyes." Hearing Sebastian's voice back to normal, Blaine quickly got undressed before placing what he'd picked up on the bed. The fact that Sebastian's head wasn't moving around it was clear to Blaine that Sebastian was doing what he was told. It wasn't till Blaine got back on the bed did Sebastian move. He then leaned close and placed a simple blindfold over Sebastian's eyes.

"Blaine, what is that for?"

"I just want to make sure you don't get tempted to peek." Blaine took a deep breath before grabbing the container and the brush he had next to him. As he undid the lid he couldn't help dip his finger in to make sure it tasted like he'd remembered before he hid it. "This is gonna be fun." He said softly enough that Sebastian didn't quite hear him.

"Blaine."

"I'm right here babe." He replied as he dipped the brush into the container. As the first brush stroke hit Sebastian's chest he flinched.

"What was that?"

"Just relax Bas." Blaine told him as he continued to paint his chest, making sure to hit all of the sensitive spots. Blaine glanced down at Sebastian's erection which was tempting to paint but resisted knowing if he did that he wouldn't take his time elsewhere. Just as he was about to set the container and brush down he dipped it in one more time before placing some on the sweet spot on Sebastian's neck.

"Do I smell chocolate?" Sebastian asked as Blaine had the jar near his nose as he finished up on his neck.

"Yes, would you like some?" Blaine's voice was seductively sweet as he spoke.

"Yes please." After Sebastian spoke Blaine painted a couple of his fingers before setting the brush and jar on the nightstand. He then ran one of his fingers over Sebastian's lips. Quickly his tongue darted out and licked his lips. Liking what he was seeing Blaine ran his fingers over Sebastian's lips again but let them linger. When Sebastian's tongue brushed over them he quickly sucked them into his mouth.

"You like that, don't you?" Blaine purred as Sebastian worked his mouth and tongue over his fingers. The sweet sounds coming from Sebastian was making Blaine harder than he already was if that was possible. When he finally pulled his fingers from Sebastian's mouth he sighed softly. "Time for me to enjoy some." Blaine then leaned down enough to start sucking on Sebastian's neck. As his tongue lapped at the chocolate and he began to suck ever so gently he had to brace himself as to not lay down onto Sebastian as he didn't want to mess his work quite yet.

"Oh Blaine!" Sebastian moaned ever so softly as he bit down on his neck. There was no doubt there was going to be a serious mark on Sebastian's neck the next day as Blaine couldn't' seem to stop himself till he felt Sebastian's arms wrap around him, trying to pull him closer.

"Not yet Bas." Blaine then pulled back just enough to look down at Sebastian who now had his hands on his forearms. "Don't worry Bas, I'm not going anywhere." He then started to kiss his way down Sebastian's chest, following the design he made earlier. During each kiss, Sebastian felt Blaine's tongue dart out and lick his chest. It wasn't till Blaine was sucking gently on one of Sebastian's nipples did Sebastian manage to do anything more than moan softly.

"Blaine, I want to watch what you're doing." He lifted his mouth and looked up at Sebastian. "Take off the blindfold Bas." Blaine couldn't help chuckle with how quickly Sebastian moved. Sebastian then licked his lips as he glanced down at his own chest and then at Blaine's lips that had the slightest hint of chocolate on them. "No wonder you've been so diligent. Now kiss me." Blaine couldn't say no as the desire in Sebastian's eyes was evident.

The kiss was messy and frenzied as there was no doubt they were both extremely worked up. And Blaine's resolve soon ended as Sebastian was able to pull him onto his chest. "You messed up my beautiful work Bas." Blaine said playfully as the kiss finally broke.

"Sorry B, but I'll gladly clean you up." Sebastian tried to roll them over but Blaine stopped them.

"Not so fast Bas, I'm far from done." Blaine then placed a kiss on Sebastian's lips before moving back down to his chest. Sebastian was in pure bliss as Blaine seemed to have painted ever sensitive spot on his chest and teased him relentlessly with his lips and tongue. When Blaine reached the dip in Sebastian's hip he looked up at Sebastian who was licking his lips slowly. "Want something Bas?"

"You."

"I'm right here." Blaine replied before moving over Sebastian and grabbing the jar and brush off the nightstand. The look in Sebastian's eyes was priceless once he saw what Blaine had in his hand.

"Are you…" Sebastian's words were cut off as he felt the brush run over the length of his now aching cock. "Blaine." He moaned softly as he moved the brush around the tip.

"Aren't you just happy that I have a sweet tooth Bas?"

"Am I OHhhh!" Sebastian gasped as Blaine began to suck on the tip of his cock and teasingly running his tongue over the slit. With as much as Blaine had been teasing him Sebastian knew he wasn't going to last long at all. Especially if Blaine kept the pace he was currently going at. The way his tongue traced around the shaft as he moved his mouth over it, all felt so good, that Sebastian just went with it, and didn't try to get Blaine to slow down at all.

When he bucked his hips up, he felt Blaine press down slightly on his hips. Sebastian's moans were now to the point Blaine knew his release was imminent. So he began to gently caress his balls in his hand. That little bit of extra stimulation was all Sebastian need and he soon went over the edge, releasing deep into the back of Blaine's throat. Once Blaine was certain Sebastian was completely spent he released him from his mouth and sat back on his heels. "Someone looks content now." The smirk on Blaine's face as he looked at him sent chills through Sebastian's body.

"You could say that." Sebastian replied as Blaine slowly licked his lips.

"Good." Blaine told him as he ran his hands over Sebastian's thighs.

"This is one time where I think it was as good for you as it was for me."

"You could definitely say that. So, were you surprised?"

"That would be an understatement. When did you even bring that stuff here?" As Sebastian spoke he reached out for Blaine who leaned closer to him.

"One of the many weekends we spent here. Thought Cooper's little gifts were better off here than at my house or the dorm. There are also a few other things that I might've picked up over the past couple months."

"And just what have you picked up?" Sebastian asked as Blaine was now hovering above him.

"You'll just have to wait and see."

"You've definitely got my interest peaked."

"Good." As Blaine answered Sebastian managed to flip them over. "Hey!"

"I think it's time you got cleaned up." Sebastian almost growled before licking at the chocolate on Blaine's chest. "But not before I add a few of my own touches."


	24. Chapter 24

Moving Beyond

Part 24

Safe to say the rest of the weekend was relatively quiet. And thanks to their little tryst on Friday night, Sebastian was wearing high collared shirts the rest of the weekend as Blaine had definitely made quite a few marks on his neck. Normally they didn't pay much attention to them, but with as dark as one was they knew their siblings would say something. And that wasn't a conversation either of them wanted to risk having the Andersons' walking in on.

Since the boys didn't want to get caught in the crazy traffic heading back onto campus they decided to leave on Sunday afternoon instead of the evening like they usually do. "Now, you're going to call me after your appointment tomorrow, right?" Sebastian asked Lexi and Cooper as they helped them pack up Blaine's car.

"Yes, one of us will call you. And well, if nothing else happens we'll see you in about three weeks."

"Yes you will." Just then Blaine and his parents came walking out with the rest of their stuff along with the huge container of cookies.

"Now boys, you do realize you can share these with the rest of the boys." Mrs. Anderson told them as Blaine put the container in the car.

"We will. There's way too many for just the two of us, and once the guys get to them they won't last long. Coop. Lexi, we'll see you soon. And Mom and Dad, we'll see you whenever."

"Nice Blaine." His Dad told him while giving him a playful slap to the back of his head.

"You know exactly what I meant. But we better get going. You guys have a safe flight." Blaine and Sebastian then gave Lexi and Cooper each a hug before saying goodbye to Blaine's parents. As they backed down the driveway Blaine looked over at Sebastian. "What's with the smile?"

"I can honestly tell you that besides the crap with my Mother, I had a great weekend. Even that little dust up with Kurt didn't bother me."

"So did I. And the bit with Kurt is probably because Cooper dealt with the brunt of it."

"What do we have here?" Coach Sylvester said as Blaine and the guys walked into McKinley for the winter concert.

"Nice to see you too Coach Sylvester."

"Blaine. Warblers. I'm guessing you're here to support that sad group of losers that you left." Blaine couldn't help smirk. If anyone else said that, he might've been really offended but he wouldn't have expected anything less from her.

"Yes, we're here to see them." Coach Sylvester then looked amongst the boys as it was strange seeing them out of uniform and all together.

"You….blondie….I know why you're here. Blaine here might be here to see that group of losers but you're here to see Brittany."

"Yes ma'am." Blaine and the rest of the guys just watched as Coach Sylvester continued to look at Jeff.

"I don't normally say things like this as Anderson here can confirm, but thank you."

"For what?"

"Tutoring our dear Britt."

"My pleasure. But you should thank some of the other guys as well, as they've all been helping."

"Okay then. Thank you boys." The boys all just smiled and made their way into the auditorium.

"Guys, remember that because it'll probably never happen again." Blaine told them as they took their seats.

"Do you know what songs they're doing?" Sebastian asked Jeff who was sitting next to Blaine.

"Only a couple as Brittany said they kept changing them. And she said she wanted one to be a surprise."

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Blaine and the guys all looked up when they heard Santana's voice. "I expected to see Blaine, Seb and Jeff, but not the rest of you."

"You should know by now Santana, we do most things together, at least within reason." Nick replied with a smile as she sat down next to Sebastian.

"And just what are you doing here?" Blaine asked.

"I figured since I wasn't able to come home at Thanksgiving I could at least show up for the concert as I won't be home for Christmas either."

"Why?"

"Bowl game. I really wish I had been home for Thanksgiving after hearing what happened." Blaine and Sebastian both looked at her. "Come on now guys, did you really think nobody told me? Puck couldn't shut up about it when I saw him earlier."

"It really wasn't that dramatic." Blaine told her.

"That's because you two missed most of it because of the killer lip lock you were in. At least that's what I was told." Santana said with a bit of a smirk.

"It was a pretty amazing kiss B."

"That it was." Just then Puck and Finn came walking in. "Hi guys." Finn just shook his head when he saw Santana sitting with them.

"Take a picture Finn, it'll last longer." Santana snapped back at him as he was staring.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. I just can't get over everything that's changed."

"You were at Blaine's party this summer, why are you so surprised?"

"She's right man. And now Britt's dating Jeff over there." After Puck spoke he looked directly at Santana as he wasn't quite sure she knew.

"Relax Puck. I know all about it and they have my blessing. Right Jeffie?" The rest of the guys busted out laughing at her comment.

"That's got to rank right up there with Sebby." Thad said with a laughed as he looked at Jeff who was now bright red.

"Sebby?" Finn asked as he and Puck were a bit amused after hearing it leave Thad's mouth.

"Don't even." Sebastian told them and there was something in his tone and the way he glared at them that they both dropped it."

""It's a long story guys." Blaine said to them.

"We've got time." Puck said as he sat down next to Santana. "Take a seat Finn." Finn just looked around and saw his Mom and Burt talking with Mr. Schuester.

"Dude, they're not going to care. Now sit!" Shortly after Finn finally sat down Mr. Schue walked up to them all.

"Must say I wasn't expecting to see all of you here."

"They support us, we support them." Blaine said with a smile. Just then they saw Jeff get up. "Where are you going?" Jeff didn't answer; just shot them all a look. "Okay." Mr. Schue looked confused while basically everyone else knew Jeff was going to see Brittany.

It wasn't till a couple of minutes before the show started did Jeff return. "Do we even want to know what you were doing?" Sebastian asked, as Jeff's lips were swollen.

"In all honesty, I ran an errand for her."

"Right, your lips are swollen." Nick told him.

"That was a thank you for running said errand."

"What did she ask you to do?" Blaine asked.

"She forgot her Santa hat at her house and she asked me if I'd go get it because she likes her hat better than the extra one they had."

"Can't say I blame her, for all she knew it was the one Puckerman here wore last year." Santana said with a laugh as she wrapped an arm around Puck. "You know I love you."

"What would be wrong with that?" Trent asked, earning laughs from Blaine, Finn and Santana.

"You'd rather not know man." Blaine told him as Sebastian just looked at him as he was definitely curious. "I'll tell you later." He told him as the lights started to dim.

The regular choir was just coming on stage when Santana's phone vibrated. After reading the message she got up from her seat. "Where are you going?" Sebastian asked.

"You'll see soon enough."

Needless to say, up until the New Directions came on the most exciting part of the concert was the jazz ensemble. "Please tell me the glee club is last." Sebastian asked as he took Blaine's hand.

"Yes, they're last. Where'd Santana go?"

"Don't know, but she's been gone for the whole concert."

Thankfully the evening picked up once the New Directions took the stage. After the first number everyone cleared the stage as some risers were being brought on. The next thing they all heard were sleigh bells as the girls all took the stage in what looked like a reprise of the previous year's "_Christmas Wrapping_" number. "God you're a lucky man." Thad said as he leaned over Jeff's shoulder.

"Is that Santana?" Sebastian asked after seeing what he thought looked like her next to Brittany.

"That's definitely her." Blaine said as he looked around at his friends. This was definitely the most interested they'd been the entire night. Once the girls finished their number the rest of the glee club joined them on stage for one last number. As the lights came on Blaine looked around at all the guys who certainly had more life in them than earlier in the evening.

"If I was you man, I'd so see if she can bring that outfit home." Sebastian told Jeff as he slid his arm around Blaine's waist. Sebastian wasn't quiet about his comment as the rest of the guys all enthusiastically agreed with him.

"It's already been discussed." Jeff said with a smile. "Now, if you all don't mind I'd like to go say goodbye to her before we go."

"I'm coming with man. I want to let them know how well they did." As they all walked out into the corridor, it was pretty easy to find the New Directions as they were just to the left of the doors. "You guys were great!" Blaine told them as they approached.

"Why thank you very much." Artie said with a smile. "We're pretty happy with it."

"You should be."

"B's right, you guys were really good." Sebastian told them all just as Mr. Schue approached.

"I'm glad you all enjoyed it."

"We did, right guys?" Blaine said as all the guys agreed.

"Britt was saying your concert is in a couple of weeks. Is that right?" Sam asked.

"It's not as much a concert but a winter festival we host with our sister school." Thad replied. "There is lots' going on the entire day as there are crafts and contests since it's done as a fundraiser. But the day does end with a concert."

"Where is it since you're doing it with your sister school?" Artie asked.

"We're hosting this year." Blaine told them. "We'd love to see you all there. It's on the twentieth. And since it's an all-day thing, show up whenever you'd like. Just know the concert starts at seven."

"Sounds fun." Tina told them.

"We should probably get going B, if we're going to make it back before curfew."

"True. Well, once again you all did great. And hopefully we'll see you soon." As Blaine was saying goodbye, Nick went and grabbed Jeff.

The next two weeks went by way too fast as far as Blaine and Sebastian were each concerned. Yet somehow they both managed to get everything accomplished that they needed to prior to the concert and leaving for New York. "Please tell me you put those boxers in your suitcase before we dropped them off at your parents."

"They are in there Bas, just like you asked, as well as something for you." The way Blaine raised his eyebrow when he spoke Sebastian moved closer.

"Do I get a hint?" He asked before beginning to nuzzle Blaine's neck.

"Nope."

"Please."

"No, but please feel free to continue what you're doing." Sebastian moved his lips from Blaine's neck and couldn't believe the smug look on his face.

"Just for that….I won't." Sebastian was just stepping away when Blaine reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling him back to him.

"You'll find out soon enough Bas as I'd love to see you in them after we land tonight."

"Okay, if that's the case, you're forgiven." Sebastian said with a smile just before Blaine gave him a quick kiss.

"Thank you. Now we should probably finish getting changed for the concert." The winter festival was something all the Warblers enjoyed because it was one of the few times they got to perform out of uniform as long as their look was put together. It was funny though, even being out of uniform they were all dressed similar. Black slacks, white shirts. The only differences came in their ties and vests. Their ties were all either red, green, plaid or black while their vests were either black or plaid.

"Don't you two look handsome?" Blaine and Sebastian turned around to see Blaine's parents.

"Thank you Mom. Dad, please tell me you remembered the camera or I think Lexi and Coop might kill us."

"I've got it Blaine. It was pretty easy to remember considering we're leaving straight from here. Plus Cooper called more than a few times today to remind me." Both boys couldn't help laugh.

While they were talking Sam, Artie and Brittany approached them. "Hey guys, glad you could make it."

"Of course we made it." Artie told him. "Thad was right; this is way more than just a concert."

"Did you guys have time to look around?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes we did. Sorry, we don't want to be rude." Sam said after realizing Blaine's parents were standing there. "We can just catch up with you guys afterwards."

"Now is probably better Sam." Mr. Anderson told them. "We're all leaving for the airport after the concert. So, we'll go and we'll see you boys afterwards." Blaine's Mom then gave both Blaine and Sebastian a kiss on the cheek before heading off.

"That's right; you two are going to New York, aren't you?" Sam asked.

"Yes we are. Do you guys have any big plans for break?"

"Not really. Guess we're going to have to live vicariously through you guys. I've heard New York is beautiful this time of year." Artie said.

"It is." Sebastian replied. "We'll be sure to take lots of pictures. You okay Britt, you're awfully quiet?"

"I'm fine." Just then her smile got a bit bigger and Blaine and Sebastian had no doubts as to why.

"Hey guys!" Artie and Sam said in almost unison as Nick and Jeff approached just before Brittany kissed Jeff.

"Hey. So is it just you three?" Nick asked.

"Nope, everyone else is here as well." Artie replied. "We just decided to accompany Brittany in her search for Jeff."

"Thank you." Jeff said with a smile. "I appreciate it."

"When are you guys performing?" Sam asked.

"We're closing out the show."

"Why am I not surprised." Artie said with a smile. "Well, with the rest of the guys coming over here I think you're all needed. Have a great show and hopefully we'll be able to see you guys before you leave." As Sam and Artie walked away, Brittany stayed with the guys.

"You could've gone with them." Jeff told her.

"I know. But I actually like watching you guys practice, if you don't mind."

"How'd you know we were going to practice Britt?" Sebastian asked.

"Because you guys always practice before you perform Sebby."

"She's got a point Bas. So let's all head for the common room."

Just as the concert was about to beginning Brittany finally joined the others. "So glad you decided to join us." Tina told her with a smile. "I'm guessing you were with the guys."

"Yes, and they sound great!"

"Are you going to share what they are doing?" Marley asked.

"_Sleigh Ride. Cold December Night. Silver Bells. Jingle Bell Rock. White Christmas_. And I think there might be one more."

"You're kidding, right?" Artie asked as he couldn't believe the list she rattled off.

"Nope."

Surprisingly, before they all knew it the Warblers were taking the stage which was all decked out of the holidays. The one thing that didn't surprise any of them though was that Blaine and Sebastian were singing lead on the first number. But from that point on the rest of the guys all had their moment in the spotlight. When Nick and Jeff had the lead on _Sleigh Ride _there was no hiding the smile on Brittany's face. They'd just finished the last of the numbers Brittany mentioned when Blaine and Sebastian both walked center stage again. "You were right Britt, one more number." Sam told her.

The next thing they all heard was Blaine beginning _Winter Wonderland._ But he was very quickly joined by Sebastian and the rest of the Warblers. "They really are good." Marley said as she leaned over towards Artie.

"I know. We all know."

As the song ended the crowd was quickly on their feet giving them a standing ovation. The smiles on the Warblers faces were evident even from the crowd. They knew they did well and were gladly soaking up the response from the crowd. "I don't think I've ever felt so good after simply singing Christmas carols." Blaine said as they got off the stage.

"Me either." Nick replied. "That's probably because we sounded amazing if I do say so myself."

"Preach it brother." Sebastian said with a smile. Blaine then looked around at all the guys. "What is it B?"

"Please tell me no one is going skiing over break." The looks from both Thad and Nick said it all. "Try and stay below triple diamond, please. We don't need anyone on crutches for sectionals right after we get back."

"B's right guys. Maybe you can both find some cute lodge bunnies and spend your break drinking cocoa and snogging." The guys couldn't help laugh at Sebastian's comment no matter how honest he was being.

"You've got a good point Blaine." Thad told him. "I'll stick to the easier slopes. Nick?"

"Easier slopes."

The guys were all still talking backstage when they were soon joined by most of their parents. "What are you guys doing back here?" Blaine asked his Dad.

"That would be because you guys have been back here forever. The theater is empty." Blaine and Sebastian both stuck their heads out from around the curtain.

"Sorry. I'm guessing we need to leave soon."

"You've got that right." His Dad told them both.

"Okay, just let us say a few quick goodbyes and we'll be good to go after grabbing our carry-ons from the dorm.

"Be quick."

Blaine and Sebastian quickly made their way through the Warblers saying their goodbyes and even got to say bye to Brittany as she had come backstage with Jeff's parents. Then on their way to the dorm they managed to have a quick conversation with the New Directions. From the looks on their faces they didn't keep them long as they could all tell they were in a hurry. "So much for changing before our flight, huh Bas?" Blaine said as they grabbed their carry-ons from their rooms.

"No kidding. I can't believe we lost track of time like that."

Much to Blaine's parents delight the boys kept to their word and returned quickly. "Ready to go boys?" Mrs. Anderson asked to which they both nodded. "Then off we go."


	25. Chapter 25

Moving Beyond

Part 25

Once they landed in New York, Blaine couldn't help smile as it was snowing and it clearly had been for quite a while as the ground was covered. "It's beautiful out, isn't It Bas?" Blaine said as they waited for their car.

"Yes it is. I was hoping it would snow while we were here."

"Me too. By the way, you did remember your keys, right."

"Yes, I remembered my keys. Last thing either of them needed was to wait up for us with as late as we're getting in." Before they knew it their car pulled up and once their bags were loaded they were on their way.

Shortly after they walked into the house, they were all a bit startled when Cooper came walking into the foyer. "I thought we told you that you didn't have to wait up for us." His Dad told him.

"I wasn't waiting up; I only got home about twenty minutes ago. How was your flight?"

"A bit bumpy, but alright." His Mom replied.

"Okay, let me show you to your room. Bas. Blaine. Same rooms as this summer, okay." The boys both nodded and headed up the stairs as Cooper grabbed his parents' bag and headed up the stairs.

"Where are the boys going?" Mrs. Anderson asked when they stopped on the second floor.

"To their rooms. You guys are staying down here. We figured you'd appreciate not having to climb as many stairs each day." He then walked them down the hall to their room. "The bathroom is right next door. And the dresser and closet is empty, so make yourselves at home."

"Why don't you go to bed Cooper, you look exhausted. I'm pretty sure we can manage from here." His Mom told him. "And if we need anything I'm sure it can wait till morning." Cooper nodded and then gave each of his parents a kiss before heading to bed.

After setting his bag in his room, Sebastian walked into Blaine's. "It nice to finally be here, isn't it?" He said as he sat down on Blaine's bed while he unpacked.

"You could say that again." Blaine then tossed a small package at Sebastian.

"What's this?"

"Open it and find out."

"But it's not Christmas yet." Sebastian said with a laugh as Blaine just looked at him. "Okay, if you insist." As Sebastian opened it, he couldn't help laugh. "I like." He said as he pulled out a pair of boxers just like the ones Blaine had.

"I tried to find something different, but I honestly couldn't imagine you in the elf boxers I found. You and bells just don't seem right."

"Bells?"

"Yes. They were green, with red trim and bells. Oh, and they also came with matching shoes. Pointy shoes."

"Okay, that would've been a little much. Thank you."

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked as Sebastian put them back in the box. "Remember, I said I'd love to see you in them tonight."

"Only if you put yours on as well."

"Deal." Since Blaine's parents were rooming downstairs neither of them thought twice about changing right then and there.

"Um, guys." Sebastian looked over his shoulder as he pulled up the boxers to see Cooper standing in the doorway. "Next time try closing the door."

"What, you didn't like the view of my ass?" Sebastian said with a laugh while Blaine was still standing there in his boxer briefs.

"Not particularly, I much prefer your sister's." Sebastian feigned hurt at Cooper's comment. "But cute boxers though."

"Thank you. Blaine bought them for me. Quite festive if I do say so myself."

"Do you have a similar pair Blaine?" Cooper asked as he looked across at his brother who nodded. "You know if you two wear them outside of this room and Lexi sees you she's going to have to take a picture, right."

"I'd expect as much. But you should probably go to sleep before you crash right here." Blaine told him as it was pretty clear he was holding himself up with the doorframe. "We'll see you later on. Night Coop."

"Night guys!" He was just about to walk away when he turned back to them. "Try and keep it down, okay." He then gave them a wink before heading to bed.

"Got it."

"He's got to be utterly exhausted if he even thinks we'd do anything with your parents in the house." Sebastian told Blaine as he finally changed into his boxers as well. "I was right, when I told you that you'd look sexy in them." Blaine couldn't help blush slightly.

"Thank you. You do realize we look silly right."

"Yes, but how many people can pull off sexy and silly at the same time." Sebastian said as he stepped behind Blaine and wrapped his arms around him. "And as much as I would really love to get a little creative right now, we should probably go to bed. Who knows what they've got planned for tomorrow…well, later today actually?"

"You're right." Blaine replied as he turned in Sebastian's arms. "I was thinking though." He said as he looked up at Sebastian. "Even though Coop had said awhile back that we should sleep in our own rooms during this trip, I think after Thanksgiving, it's a moot point. What do you think?"

"I whole heartedly agree. So whose room tonight?"

"Mine since we're already in here."

"Works for me." Sebastian then placed a kiss on Blaine's forehead. "I'll go get the door." While Sebastian closed the door and turned off the overhead light, Blaine crawled into bed. "Night B." Sebastian said softly as he curled up behind him.

"Night Bas."

The next morning when Blaine woke up he was surprised to see Sebastian sitting on the floor wrapping gifts. "Morning Bas." The sound of Blaine's voice startled Sebastian and he quickly threw a couple of things in a bag.

"Morning B. How'd you sleep?"

"Really well, you?" As Blaine spoke he moved across the bed closer to Sebastian.

"Same as you. I slept really well."

"Whatcha doing?" The wonder in Blaine's eyes as he asked brought an instant smile to Sebastian's face.

"Wrapping gifts, what does it look like?"

"Just checking. Whose?"

"You'll just have to wait." Blaine pouted a little which brought Sebastian to his feet. "Don't worry, it'll be worth it B." He then leaned down and gave him a kiss. "You love this time of year, don't you?"

"What gives you that idea?" Blaine asked as he rolled onto his back and looked up at Sebastian.

"The smile on your face and how happy you've been."

"Yes, I love this time of you. There's just something so magical about it."

"I agree. There's a feel in the air that only happens now. It's as though anything is possible. And you'll be happy to know, it's still snowing. From the looks of it outside, I don't think it ever stopped." Those last few words were enough for Blaine to hop off of bed and run to the window.

"Do you think we could go for a walk in the park?"

"That is definitely possible. Why don't we get dressed and go downstairs and see what's going on?"

"Sounds like a good idea." Blaine then gave Sebastian another kiss. "I love you Bas!"

"I love you too B. What brought that on?"

"I just wanted to say it."

When the boys finally made their way downstairs they found the Andersons in the kitchen with Lexi. "Morning boys! Good to see you both! How'd you sleep?" There was a glimmer in her eye that both of them caught.

"Really well. It was a long day yesterday, right B?" Blaine nodded as he grabbed a bagel.

"So, what's the plan for today?"

"Nothing really. Your brother is actually working today." Mrs. Anderson told him

"Where is he?"

"Still sleeping." Lexi told him. "He's been working some crazy hours lately. But thankfully today is his last day till the twenty-seventh. So, unless your parents want to do something with you guys, you're free to do whatever you want."

"Mom?"

"You two are free to do whatever you want. But know tomorrow we are going to Rockefeller Center."

"Cool."

"So, what are you boys thinking of doing?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"We're going to go to the park." Sebastian replied. "Take a walk, maybe do a little skating. Right B?"

"You are correct."

"I should've known you'd want to spend the day out in the snow." His Mom said with a smile. "Be prepared Seb. As long as it's snowing he's going to want to be out in it."

"Can't say I blame him, I love this time of year too. It's so peaceful."

They were just heading towards the Wollman Rink when Blaine's phone rang. "Hi Rachel."

"Hey! How are you?"

"Good, you?"

"Excellent. So is it true?"

"What?"

"That you and Seb are going to be coming to New York for break."

"We're actually already here. Do you want to say hi to Bas?"

"Sure." Blaine then handed his phone to Sebastian for a moment and couldn't help smile. Never in a thousand years did he think the two of them would be getting along so well. "So, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I have a few songs recorded for you and Seb that I'd love to give you."

"A few."

"Yes. I couldn't make up my mind so I recorded a few with a little help from a friend. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. If you want, you're more than welcome to drop it off at Cooper's place. Or Bas and I can come and pick it up if you want?"

"Blaine, where are you and Seb exactly?"

"Why?"

"Look to your right." Blaine couldn't help laugh as he hung up his phone after he spotted Rachel and someone he didn't recognize. As soon as he and Sebastian got to the bench they were sitting on Rachel got up and gave them each a hug. "If I had known I'd be seeing you I would've brought them with me."

"Quite alright. We're in town for two weeks." Sebastian told her as both he and Blaine couldn't help look at the guy sitting behind her.

"Oh, I'm sorry guys. How rude of me. Blaine. Sebastian. I'd like you to meet Brody Weston. Brody, this is Blaine Anderson and Sebastian Smythe."

"Nice to meet you both finally. I've heard so much about you both." Blaine then looked at Rachel.

"Don't worry Blaine. I told Brody the whole story, not just Kurt's point of view which he heard quite a bit of. So, where were you two heading when I called?"

"We were going to go skating." Sebastian replied.

"Mind if we join you?" Brody asked.

"Not at all." Blaine told them. As Blaine and Rachel hooked arms Brody and Sebastian couldn't help laugh.

"I guess they have a lot of catching up to do." Brody told Sebastian as they followed behind.

"You could say that."

"I must say Rach, I approve. He's cute and you seem to be really happy."

"Thank you! He's pretty incredible. And this might scare you, but Kurt likes him too."

"How is that not some betrayal of Finn?"

"Don't know. I think it's because he's smitten with Brody's looks. And when you listen to the songs I recorded for you guys, Brody joined me on one. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, I trust your judgment. And just so you know, you being willing to do this means a lot to Bas…and me."

"It was my pleasure. After that little bit of time I got to spend with you both I realized he really wasn't the villian Kurt had made him out to be. And how could I not get to know someone that obviously makes you so happy. Plus, it's a very sweet idea for your brother and his wife."

"That it is. I'll have to send you some of the other songs that are already done. So, are you heading back to Lima at all during your break?"

"Nope. My Dads come into town tomorrow night."

"Excuse me guys. B, I got your skates." They both turned around and saw Sebastian standing there. "Rachel, Brody is in line but he doesn't know what size skates you need."

"I'll be right back." After she left Blaine and Sebastian sat down to put their skates on.

"Looks like you two are catching up on a lot."

"Yea, sorry about that."

"What do you have to be sorry about?"

"That I'm spending time with her and not you."

"That's crazy B. Catch up all you want. Brody and I are getting to know each other while you to talk. He's pretty cool and really likes Rachel."

"Glad to hear it." Blaine then leaned over and gave Sebastian a kiss. "Let's skate."

By the time they were ready to head back to the house, Sebastian told Rachel and Brody they were more than welcome to join them. "Are you sure?" Rachel asked.

"Absolutely. Everyone is just hanging out. I know my parents won't mind nor will Lexi or Cooper if he's around." Blaine told them. Rachel looked at Brody who just nodded as he was enjoying his time with them.

"Looks like we're coming with you." Rachel said with a smile before taking Brody's hand.

Just as they were about to walk through the gate, Blaine and Sebastian were each hit by snowballs. "What the hell?" Blaine yelled as they both turned around to see Cooper and Jay behind them. "I thought you were working."

"I was. It was a short day. One of the lighting rigs fell because of the snow." As they were talking Cooper noticed Blaine and Sebastian weren't alone. "Hi Rachel."

"Hi Cooper. Cooper, this is my boyfriend Brody. Brody, Blaine's brother Cooper."

"Nice to meet you. Now if you four don't mind, we're going to head in because my feet are freaking cold."

"We were just going there ourselves." Sebastian replied as they all walked through the gate.

"Honey, I'm home!" Cooper called out as they walked in. "Shoes off peeps." He told them as he kicked his wet shoes off and onto the mat. While the others were still taking off their shoes Lexi walked into the foyer. "Hey…looks like you're not the only one home. Hey Jay! Boys!" When she paused Sebastian filled her in.

"Sis, this is Rachel Berry and her boyfriend Brody Weston."

"Hi. Make yourselves at home."

"Where are Mom and Dad?" Cooper asked after giving Lexi a kiss.

"Out shopping."

"You're kidding, right?" Blaine asked as he knew just how much stuff they had shipped.

"Nope."

"Your home looks beautiful." Rachel told her as she took in her surroundings.

"Thank you. Cooper and I worked hard on it. Now, I'm guessing you're a friend of Blaine's from McKinley."

"Yes Ma'am."

"You can call me Lexi, Rachel. What are you doing in New York?"

"I go to NYADA, as does Brody."

"Very nice."

"You should hear her sing sis, it's something pretty special."

"Is it now?"

"Bas is right, it is." Blaine chimed in as he watched Rachel blush.

"Well, like I said make yourselves at home as I've got to get back to the kitchen." After she was done, Cooper and Jay followed her into the kitchen.

"You were right Blaine, she is cool." Brody just looked at everyone as he was a bit confused.

"Can I ask you all something?" They all nodded.

"Seb, you called her sis yet Cooper called her honey. What's up with that?" Blaine and Sebastian couldn't help laugh.

"That would be because Bas's sister is married to my brother."

"That's got to be weird."

"Surprisingly not." Blaine replied. "Why don't we go upstairs and relax?" Once they got upstairs to the family room Rachel looked at them both.

"Do you mind me asking just where you guys and the Warblers were practicing this summer?"

"In the ballroom on the fourth floor." Sebastian replied before taking a seat on the couch. "It's a pretty massive space with just a few chairs and a piano. If you want, later we can take you upstairs to see it."

"That would be nice. And maybe Blaine would play a little something for us." She said with a smile.

"I think you might want to ask Bas to play Rachel, he's better than I am." But before anyone else could say anything Rachel's phone went off.

"Hi Kurt." Both Blaine and Sebastian couldn't help roll their eyes when they heard it was him. "I'm afraid not Kurt. Brody and I are having dinner with some friends tonight. I'm sure Ms. Saunders won't mind if you order in since she has you working late. Maybe another night this week. Bye Kurt." As she hung up she noticed all of the guys were looking at her. "He wanted Brody and I to bring him dinner because he's working late." Sebastian couldn't help laugh.

"What's so funny?" Rachel asked as Sebastian got up off the couch and walked to the stairs.

"Tasha!" He yelled out into the foyer. "You're mean." He told her once she appeared.

"Why?"

"Making Kurt work late while you're having fun."

"How do you know that?"

"He's hungry and is afraid to order in."

"Good heavens! Silly boy."

"And just how did you know she was here?" Blaine asked as he sat back down.

"That's her car parked in front of the garage. So he's either done something really stupid recently that he's afraid to order in or he's paranoid of her catching him taking a break. But I know her well enough that she probably doesn't care if he orders in as long as he gets done whatever he's working on."

"He says she's a tough boss, but she's good at what she does." Rachel told them.

"She is tough. And if I'm being honest she can be a downright bitch, and she'll be the first one to agree with me. So, Hummel must have some talent if she's kept him around this long."

"Oh my, did you actually just compliment him?" Blaine asked slightly shocked by what Sebastian said.

"If you view that as a compliment, than yes. But don't go thinking that changes my opinion of him."

"We're back and we brought a straggler with us?" Blaine's Dad called out. Blaine and Sebastian both just looked at Rachel and Brody.

"Go find out. We'll wait right here." Rachel said with a smile and soon the boys were heading down the stairs.

"Neither of them are anything like Kurt described. And I've got to say, they're pretty cute together."

"I know."

"DAD! Sebastian called out when they were halfway down the stairs. "I thought you weren't coming in until late."

"I caught an earlier flight." Mr. Smythe replied while giving Sebastian a hug. "Nice to see you again Blaine."

"Nice to see you too Mr. Smythe."

"Dad!" Sebastian quickly let go of his Dad after hearing his Lexi's voice.

"Hi princess!" He said as he gave her a hug. "Must say, you're a bit bigger than the last time I saw you."

"You think?" She asked as she turned to the side.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm good, everything is good."

"No more scares?"

"Nope. Doc just told me to try and keep my stress to a minimum."

"That should be easy considering she didn't show." Sebastian said as he wrapped an arm around Blaine.

"Seb."

'Sorry Dad, but it's true."

"Why don't you boys got back upstairs with your friends." Lexi told them, so Sebastian nodded as he and Blaine headed back upstairs.

"I'm surprised you didn't object." Blaine told him.

"That's because they clearly want to talk." Once they reached the top of the stairs Sebastian looked over at Rachel and Brody. "How about that tour?" Rachel nodded and soon her and Brody followed them up to the fourth floor.

"This is an excellent rehearsal space." Brody said after they walked in while Blaine and Sebastian uncovered the piano.

"That it is. Now what would you like to hear?" Blaine asked as Sebastian took a seat.

"How about something that fits the season?"

"What's that?" Mrs. Anderson asked just as they all sat down in the kitchen.

"That would be I'm guessing either Blaine or Bas." Lexi said. "And since it's as faint as it is, they are all the way upstairs. Would you like to go find out?"

"I thought we were…" Cooper stopped mid-sentence as Lexi took his hand.

"It can wait. I'd much rather go listen to them." When they reached the ballroom Lexi couldn't help smile as they were all singing. "Mind if we join you?"

"Not at all." Blaine said after spotting everyone. Cooper and Jay quickly grabbed the chairs from the outskirts of the room and placed them around the piano.

"Hey Lex, why don't you play so I can concentrate on singing?" Sebastian asked just before she sat down.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, plus you put my playing to shame."

It didn't take long till everyone was out of their seats and were soon surrounding the piano that is everyone but Cooper who took a seat on the bench next to Lexi. "This was not what I expected when you invited us over." Rachel said to Blaine and Sebastian in-between songs.

"I didn't expect this either." Blaine told her. "But it fits us, doesn't it."

By the time they finished it was much later than any of them realized. "Brody and I should probably be going."

"I'm going as well; do you guys need a ride?" Tasha asked.

"I don't want to impose."

"I offered so you wouldn't be imposing."

"Then we'd love a ride. Blaine. Seb. If we don't see you beforehand, have a wonderful holiday."

"Thanks Rachel, you too." Blaine then gave her a hug and kiss. "We definitely have to see each other again with as long as Bas and I are going to be here."

"I agree. It was a pleasure meeting you all."

"We'll walk you out." Sebastian told them as they all headed for the doors. As they headed down the stairs Tasha turned to Blaine and Sebastian.

"Have you two thought about Simon's offer?"

"Yes, and we've agreed to see what he has to say." Blaine told her.

"Excellent. Come by my office on the twenty-seventh because if I remember correctly your parents are leaving on the twenty-sixth."

"Your office?" Sebastian questioned.

"Don't worry; I'll try to keep him out of the office. And if not, he knows better than to make a scene."


	26. Chapter 26

Moving Beyond

Part 26

When the doorbell rang as Blaine was coming down the stairs he called out that he'd get it as Sebastian was upstairs and his brother and the Dads were in the kitchen. "Hi, may I help you?" Blaine said as he opened the door.

"Hi, you must be Blaine." The woman said.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?"

"Not really, but I've heard a lot about you. I'm Sebastian's Mother." Upon hearing those words Blaine was pretty sure his eyes bugged out.

"Why don't you come in Mrs. Smythe." Blaine held the door as she walked in. "If you don't mind, could you wait right here." After closing the door Blaine immediately headed towards the kitchen where he knew Cooper was.

"Ummm, we've got a problem." Blaine said as he walked into the kitchen upon seeing Cooper and the Dads.

"What's wrong Blaine?" Mr. Anderson asked. "Blaine?"

"Mrs. Smythe is here." Cooper immediately turned to look at Mr. Smythe.

"I had no idea she was coming." The four of them quickly left the kitchen.

"Hey Blaine, what's taking so…." Sebastian stopped mid-sentence once he spotted his Mother in the foyer. "What are you doing here?" He asked once he was in front of her.

"Hi Sebastian. I was invited, remember."

"That was before you almost put her in the hospital. I think you need to leave." Sebastian had just finished his sentence when they were joined by everyone else.

"When I left you said you weren't coming." Mr. Smythe said as he walked up to them.

"I changed my mind. I realized you were right."

"Dad, what's going on? You know Lexi can't take any stress and she's nothing but."

"Sebastian, enough. Why don't you go over by Blaine and let me handle this?" Sebastian just looked at his Dad as he rarely ever calls him by his full name.

"Not to be rude Mr. Smythe, but Bas is right. She really shouldn't be here." Cooper told him. "Lexi can't have any stress."

"You must be Cooper." Mrs. Smythe said. "I can only imagine what you think of me. Hell, what you all probably think of me. But I came here to not only see my son, but…to apologize to my daughter." As she called Lexi her daughter Sebastian just looked at Blaine who was holding his hand tight.

"Not that I don't think you should apologize, but you just can't drop in on her." Cooper told her. "I honestly don't think you realize the amount of damage you've done to her."

"Cooper is right. Lexi needs to be told you want to see her first and then it has to be up to her if she wants to actually see you." Mr. Smythe told her.

"Where is she?"

"She out shopping with my wife." Mr. Anderson said.

"And they'll probably be back soon, so you need to go." Cooper told her. "Where are you staying so she can know how to reach you?"

"Honestly, I don't' know yet." After she spoke Cooper ran his hands through his hair before grabbing his car keys.

"We actually reserved a room at the Plaza. I'll take you."

"Cooper, you stay here. I'll take her." Mr. Smythe said. Cooper just nodded and tossed Mr. Smythe his car keys. "We can talk about this more when I get back."

"Goodbye Sebastian." Blaine just looked up at Sebastian who seemed frozen as he didn't even flinch when his Mother said goodbye. It wasn't till the door closed behind his parents did he move.

"Who does she think she is? Does she really think Lexi is going to want to talk to her after what she caused?"

"I don't know Bas, I honestly don't know. Hell, I don't know how the hell I'm supposed to even tell her." Cooper said as he tried to hold back the tears. "Because I have no clue how she's going to react." The next thing Cooper felt was his Dad wrapping him in a big hug. "And I…I can't go through that again."

"We'll figure it out together Coop." Mr. Anderson then looked over at Blaine and Sebastian. "We'll figure something out boys, promise."

"Care to tell me what you were thinking just showing up at their home like that?" Mr. Smythe asked his wife on their way to the hotel.

"You were right. You've been right all along, this thing between Alexis and I needs to end."

"Honestly dear, it might be too late to fix."

"I understand that. And if she can't forgive me that's something I'm going to have to accept. But I need to apologize to her."

"She's not the only one."

"I know. And I'm afraid Sebastian won't ever let me back in his life either."

"You also need to apologize to Cooper as well as his family. They've all been dealing with this as of late."

"Personally I'm surprised you agreed to take me to the hotel."

"I offered to take you because Cooper is in no shape to drive right now as he's in shock. And he needs to be there when Lexi gets home."

"You're still mad at me, aren't you?"

"You know I am. The fact that you basically stressed out our daughter so much that she started having contractions at only six months. The only reason I'm willing to try and work on things is because Cooper and his Mom were able to stop them. If Lexi had lost those babies because if you we…"

"I know. And I would've deserved it. I probably deserve you leaving me after everything I've put you and our kids through."

When Lexi and Mrs. Anderson finally came home they both noticed how quiet the house was. "Cooper? Bas?" Lexi called out as she set her bags on the table.

"We're upstairs Lexi."

"That was Blaine." Mrs. Anderson said as she looked at Lexi who looked quite confused. "Why don't we go up and find out what's going on dear?" As they reached the top of the stairs Lexi couldn't help notice that Cooper just had his head hanging on the back of the couch while Sebastian had his head in his hands while Blaine had an arm around him. "What's going on?" She asked while wrapping an arm around Lexi.

"Where's my Dad? Cooper, look at me."

"I think you need to sit down hun."

"I don't want to, where's my Dad?"

"Sis, please just do what Cooper asked." Sebastian said as he lifted his head.

"Your Dad should be back soon Lexi." Cooper said as he took her hand. "He…" He turned to look at his Dad who gave him a reassuring smile. "He took your Mother to the hotel."

"Could you repeat that please because I could've just sworn you said he took my Mother to the hotel."

"That's because that's what he's doing sis."

"So my Mother is in town. I see." They all just watched as Lexi just sat there. "Did he pick her up at the airport?"

"No. She showed up here." Cooper told her.

"What did she want?"

"To apologize to you." Sebastian told her. "And for the first time I can remember in a long time, she actually referred to you as her daughter." Seeing the look on Lexi's face Cooper looked around the room.

"Would you all mind excusing us for a bit?"

"Not at all. Come on boys." Mrs. Anderson said.

"Actually, I'd like Bas and Blaine to stay."

"Alright. We'll be downstairs." They all then watched as Mr. and Mrs. Anderson walked down the stairs.

"What are you thinking Lexi?" Cooper asked as he held her close.

"I…I don't know what to think honestly. Bas, what was she like?"

"If I had to describe it, she looked extremely uncomfortable. But that's too be expected I guess. I wasn't very polite and then she saw everyone else who didn't look happy to see her."

"Who saw her first?"

"I did. I answered the door." Blaine told her. "Then I went and got Cooper."

"Sis, what are you thinking?" As Sebastian asked Lexi took a deep breath before exhaling slowly.

"I want to see her."

"I don't know about that Lexi." Cooper told her.

"If I do this, I'm not going to do it alone. I'd want you with me Cooper."

"Even with Cooper with you, I don't want you doing it sis."

"Bas, this is something that needs to be done. If she actually flew here to see us maybe she actually means it. And I know you don't want to admit it, but you'd like to have our family back together again."

"I'll admit it; I'd love for us to be a family again. But not at the expense of something happening to you or the babies your carrying."

"I'm going to make you a promise Bas. I'm not going to do or let anything happen that could jeopardize me or the babies. And you've got to know Cooper wouldn't let that happen, right?"

"Sounds like we don't have much of a choice, doesn't it Bas?" Cooper said before placing a kiss on Lexi's head. "And she's right, I won't let anything happen. If I feel the slightest bit uncomfortable, it'll be over." Sebastian just looked at the two of them.

"May I make one request?"

"Anything."

"Have her come here. If anyone should be uncomfortable it should be her and I know she's not comfortable here."

"Done."

"Really?"

"Yes. It's actually a very good idea. Now if you all don't mind, I'm going to go down and talk with Dad as I'm pretty sure I heard the door close."

"I'm coming with you." As Lexi and Cooper headed down the stairs Blaine looked at Sebastian. But before he could say anything Sebastian slammed his lips to his and began kissing him hard and rough. Quickly, he had Blaine lying on the couch as he moved on top of him. When he finally moved his lips to Blaine's neck, Blaine moved just enough to get him to stop.

"Bas, look at me. Bas!" As Sebastian gazed down at Blaine, his eyes were almost black.

"What is it B?"

"Not that I mind, but what brought this on? It's just…" Sebastian then got up off of Blaine and sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry Blaine." Blaine sat up and leaned against him.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for. I know why you did it honestly, and I'm more than willing to help you take your mind off of everything. But going at it like we were in the middle of the family room is…"

"Crazy, I know. Like I said, I'm sorry." Blaine then sat straight up and turned so that he was looking directly at him.

"Stop with the apologies Bas, got it! You did nothing to be sorry for." The next thing Sebastian felt was Blaine taking his hand and getting up off the couch. "Come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"Upstairs."

"Blaine, we can't. God as much as I want you right now, we can't. The house is full."

"What if I could arrange it so we can?"

"What are you thinking?"

"Just let me take care of this, okay. But in the meantime, do me a favor."

"Anything."

"Grabbed a few blankets and pillows and take them up to the ballroom."

"Anything else?"

"Bring anything else you think we might need." Sebastian couldn't help himself and kissed Blaine once again, though this time he showed a bit more control, but the kiss was definitely passionate. "I won't be long." Blaine told him after the kiss broke. "I'll meet you upstairs."

When Blaine walked into the kitchen the parents were around the island talking while Lexi and Cooper were sitting on the banquette. "What do you need Blaine?" Cooper asked as he could tell something was on his mind.

"Could we talk?" Cooper looked over at Lexi who nodded. Cooper then tossed a coat at Blaine off one of the hooks.

"Let's go outside." Once they walked outside Mrs. Anderson turned to Lexi.

"Is everything okay?"

"I'm pretty sure it is. Just looked like Blaine wanted to talk to him about something, that's all."

"So, what can I do for you little brother? And get straight to the point since it's snowing."

"Get everyone out of the house."

"You want me to get everyone out of the house."

"Yep."

"Care to tell me why?"

"I don't think you really want to know."

"Tell me without telling me then."

"Bas is frustrated after everything that happened and…well…I'd like to help him get his mind off of things."

"How did we get to such a place that we can actually discuss our sex lives?"

"I don't know, it just happened. And we really didn't discuss it just now."

"That's because I didn't want to chance Mom or Dad coming out and hearing it."

"Good point. Now, do you think you can do this for me?"

"This means a lot to you, doesn't it?"

"Yes. If it didn't I wouldn't be down here asking."

"Alright, I'll see what I can do. Why don't you wait out here and I'll be right back?" Cooper then walked back into the house while Blaine waited while watching the snow. "They've agreed to go."

"Where?"

"Lexi and I are going to take them out to dinner."

"What reason did you give that Bas and I weren't going?"

"That you were working on something. So, I guess that means you two need to come up with something."

"Got it. Thank you Coop."

"Blaine, we should be gone for at least two hours because of the holidays. But I'll text you before we get home."

"You don't need to do that Coop."

"Blaine, I'm not going to risk the chance of…mainly Mom hearing you and Bas having sex. So keep your phone nearby." When they walked back inside Lexi couldn't help but look at them as she was pretty sure, there was something else going on between them. But with everything that had just happened she wasn't going to ask.

"Are you sure you boys won't reconsider?" His Dad asked.

"Positive. Bas and I have got a lot of work ahead of us. But you guys have fun!"

"You both need to have dinner Blaine." His Mom told him.

"We will. Don't worry about us." Blaine then kept the idle chit-chat going until he basically escorted them to the door. "Wow." He said as he walked into the ballroom. "This, I didn't expect." His eyes scanned the room that had candles dispersed throughout and Sebastian had managed to create what looked like a very comfortable bed out of blankets and pillows.

"Well, with as long as you were gone I got carried away. What can I say?" Sebastian said as he looked up from the bed in the middle of the floor.

"It's amazing Bas." Blaine told him as he walked closer. "How did I get so lucky?"

"I ask myself that all the time. Why don't you let me help you get comfortable while you tell me what took so long?" Blaine looked down at him and couldn't help smile as Sebastian was already undoing his belt.

"I had to talk to Cooper first." He said softly as Sebastian slid his pants down his legs, leaving him in his boxers.

"I guessed as much." He replied as he took Blaine's hand and brought him down onto his knees so he could take off his shirt. "How'd you convince him to get everyone out of the house?"

"Basically, I told him the truth. That after everything that happened today, we…"

"You told him we wanted to have sex?" Sebastian asked with raised eyebrows as he tossed Blaine's shirt aside.

"Basically. And according to him we have the house for at least two hours as they're going out to dinner." Blaine told him as Sebastian guided him back onto the pillows.

"How'd we get out of going?"

"Said we had something to work on?" Blaine replied as Sebastian started to kiss his neck. "So…we…"

"Got it." Sebastian knew just what Blaine meant but he was done talking, at least that topic. When he started to suck gently on the sweet spot on Blaine's neck, Blaine let out the softest of sighs. "I love making you feel good."

"You're still dressed, it's not fair." Blaine told him as he started to kiss his way down his chest.

"Would you like me in less?"

"Very much so." So Sebastian moved up enough to kiss Blaine before standing up and pulling his shirt off. "More."

"Patience Blaine."

"Not tonight." He replied as he sat up and began undoing Sebastian's jeans. After giving them a slight tug he couldn't help smile. "Nice boxers."

"I thought so." He said with a smile before stepping out of his jeans and pushing them to the side. "May I continue?"

"Absolutely." Blaine replied as he lay back down. And soon Sebastian's lips were back where they had been, kissing their way down his chest. When his lips reached the top of Blaine's boxers, Blaine instinctively raised his hips so Sebastian could pull them off. He could feel Sebastian smile against his skin before he slowly slid them down his legs and added them to the growing pile of clothes. "Bas." Sebastian couldn't help but look up at him.

"What is it B?"

"I know you created this romantic atmosphere and all, but…" Sebastian couldn't help but grin as he saw Blaine bite his lower lip.

"You want it like it would've happened on the couch had we not had a house full of people. Don't you?" Sebastian's voice was deep and almost husky as he spoke. "Don't you B?" He asked again before running his tongue over Blaine's cock.

"Yes." After the word left Blaine's mouth Sebastian got up from where he was kneeling between Blaine's legs and stripped off his boxers before getting back down and leaning over Blaine and kissing him passionately. As Blaine's arms wrapped around him Sebastian moved his hips enough so that their erections were rubbing against each other. "Oh Bas." Blaine moaned out at the sensation after Sebastian broke the kiss.

"You're going to be saying that a lot tonight, along with lots of other things." Sebastian practically growled as he slid his hand beneath the pillows before kneeling between Blaine's legs. With his eyes locked on Blaine's, Sebastian poured a generous amount of lube in his hand and warmed it up at bit before moving one of his hands down between them. As he started tease Blaine's opening with his finger he moved his other hand to Blaine's cock and began to stroke him gently.

"Bas." There was a slight questioning tone in Blaine's voice.

"Don't worry B, you're gonna get everything you want. Just wanted to give you a little bit of attention while I get you ready." After he was certain Blaine was more than ready Sebastian had Blaine toss him a condom from the stash he had near the pillows. "God you're beautiful B." He told him as he rolled the condom on. As much as he wanted to just slam into him, Sebastian knew better. But he still pushed in quicker than he ever had before and the moans that escaped them both proved it as they echoed in the room.

All it took was a slight movement from Blaine that Sebastian knew he was ready to go and started to move. And move he did, his thrusts were hard, deep and quick. Just as he'd said, Blaine was moaning his name in a state of pure ecstasy as he was moaning Blaine's name as well. At this moment they were completely locked into what the other was feeling. When Sebastian moved Blaine's legs onto his chest so he could get even deep, was the first time Blaine closed his eyes and Sebastian felt him begin to clench tightly around him.

As Sebastian felt closer to the edge he reached in front of him and stroked Blaine in time with his own thrusts which caused Blaine's eyes to fly open. He was soon moving his hips rapidly against Sebastian that extra movement was all it took to send them both over the edge. Crying out the other's names as their orgasms took over. Neither knew who was shaking more as Sebastian slowly moved Blaine's legs off his chest and collapsed onto Blaine's chest.

It wasn't till each of their breathing started to come back to normal did either speak. "You okay B?" Sebastian asked as he gazed up a Blaine.

"Yea. That was…I can't really describe it. It was just...wow." Blaine said as he ran his fingers through Sebastian's damp hair.

"That description works for me. Please tell me we don't have to move anytime soon."

"We don't. Coop said he'd text before they come home."

"Good."

"I agree. So we've got plenty of time to continue our fun." The look on Blaine's face sent jolts through Sebastian's body. From the look on Blaine's face and to what he was feeling they were definitely going to make the most of their time alone.


	27. Chapter 27

Moving Beyond

Part 27

The last thing either Blaine or Sebastian expected the next morning was to be woken up by Lexi. But the fact that she acted like it wasn't a big deal, it took away a slight bit of the awkwardness as they were cuddled together when she woke them. "I really hate waking the two of you, but I thought you should know that she's coming over late this morning."

"Are you sure I can't get you to change your mind?" Sebastian asked.

"Positive. But if it makes you feel better, Dad's going to stick around as well. I told him he didn't need to as Cooper was going to be here, but that was pretty pointless."

"Safe to say who we get our stubbornness from." He said with a smile. "So how long do we need to make ourselves scarce?"

"Give me a couple hours to be safe. But Tasha did call earlier and wondered if you guys could stop by as Simon was going to be there. And I know she told you twenty-seventh, but if you two agree to do this it'll give her a bit more time to deal with wardrobe."

"We can do that." Blaine replied as he looked up at her.

"Aren't you going to ask if Kurt's going to be there?"

"Honestly, I don't care. I'm in too good of a mood and even he can't ruin it. Plus Bas and I were around him on Thanksgiving and we survived. He handled it poorly, but that's on him."

"Bas, do you feel the same way as Blaine here?"

"Yes. So if you talk to Tasha, tell her not to worry about trying to get Kurt out of the office."

"Okay. Now are you two going to go back to sleep or should I expect you down for breakfast?"

"We'll come down. Sebastian said while yawning. "Right B?"

"Yea, I'm actually pretty hungry."

"I wonder why." The tone in which Lexi said it caused both boys eyes to widen. "Come now, I'm not stupid." They both said nothing, but kept looking at her. "Fear not, I shall say nothing. But you both might consider something with slightly high collars." She was just about out the door when she turned back to them. "And boys, empty the trash next time if you don't want someone figuring out what you were up to." As soon as she closed the door, they both sat up in bed.

"I can't believe she said that." Sebastian said while running his fingers through his hair and glancing over at Blaine who looked just as shocked as he felt.

"Guess we need to remember her little bit of advice." He replied with a smile. "That was the giveaway, not the hickeys."

"You are handling this way better than I expected."

"That's because I quickly realized to could've been one of the parents and not Lexi to have found the trashcan with multiple used condoms in it."

"Very good point. Now, do you want to shower before or after breakfast?"

"After, as whatever she made the smell is already making its way up here and it smells great."

Thankfully they were able to get through breakfast relatively unscathed except for a few comments from Cooper who kept them vague enough that no one else would understand what they were talking about. After showering and changing they were just about to leave the house when Cooper walked up to them. "Please do me a favor guys. If Kurt is there be as polite as possible, even if you have to fake it."

"Okay, but why?" Blaine asked.

"The last thing I need today is anymore drama."

"Understood." Sebastian replied.

"Just one last thing. How are you guys getting to Tasha's office?"

"The subway, how else?"

"I was just checking. You know which train to take, right?"

"Coop, I spent my whole summer in New York. I know how to get to Time's Square."

"Sorry, I know it's just…"

"Relax Coop; you've got a lot on your mind today. Don't worry about us, okay." Blaine then gave his brother a hug. "We're good. We'll see you later today." After they walked out of the house Sebastian took Blaine's hand. "Are you going to be okay today?" Blaine asked as they walked.

"I think so. The fact that both my Dad and Cooper are going to be there, things shouldn't get out of control."

"You really want them to work things out, don't you?"

"Yes, but I'm not going to get my hopes up. This is one case where I'd rather get surprised than be let down once again." After getting off the subway, they only had a short walk to Tasha's office. "Now it's my turn to ask, are you sure you're going to be okay. I know what you told my sister this morning I just want to make sure you're not having second thoughts."

"No doubts. So let's go see what Simon and Tasha have in mind." Not surprisingly as they rode up in the elevator the talk was mainly whether or not they were going to see Kurt. After stepping out of the elevator Sebastian stopped and glanced down at their hands.

"We should probably let go…just in case, right?"

"If us holding hands sets him off he's got bigger issues than I thought." Blaine then gave Sebastian's hand a squeeze. "Come on." Sebastian just smiled as they walked into the office.

"Good Morning, may I…" Kurt couldn't finish his sentence as he looked up and saw who was standing in front of him. "May I help you?"

"Tasha is expecting us." Sebastian told him.

"Ms. Saunders is in a meeting right now."

"If she's meeting with Simon, Iet her know we're here." Blaine said before they took a seat.

"One moment." Kurt managed to say through clenched teeth, before walking into her office. "Excuse me Ms. Saunders, but Blaine Anderson and Sebastian Smythe are here to see you."

"Wonderful. Please show them in Kurt, we've been waiting for them." As Kurt walked out of the office Simon looked at Tasha.

"Someone doesn't look too happy to see them."

"That might be an understatement, but he's handling it fairly well at the moment."

"Come with me, she'll see you now." Kurt said once he walked into the outer office. To that they both got up and followed behind him. After the boys were greeted by Tasha and Simon, Kurt spoke. "Is there anything you need from me at the moment Ms. Saunders?"

"Not right now Kurt. But don't go too far as I might need you depending how this works out."

"Very well." After he walked out of the office and closed the door Kurt went straight to his desk and put his head in his hands. "How can this be happening to me?"

"Kurt." Tasha said as they all walked out of her office. "Could you please take these measurements down to wardrobe and tell them they are for Simon's shoot on Friday?"

"Yes ma'am. Anything else?"

"I don't think so. But you can go-ahead and go now, I'll watch things while you're gone." After he walked out of the office she looked at the boys. "So you both know, he's sitting in on the shoot that day, will that be a problem?"

"Not for us. But I don't know how he's going to take it." Blaine told her. "That's a lot of time to be around me and Bas."

"True. Normally I wouldn't do this, but I'm going to talk to him about it. If there wasn't so much baggage involved I'd probably ignore it, but in this situation I'll talk to him. Last thing any of us need is a scene."

"I just want to tell you both once again how thrilled I am that you agreed to this." Simon told them.

"Just remember that we're new to this." Sebastian said with a smile.

"I will. But I have a feeling you'll pick it up as quickly as Cooper did."

"Now, are you boys heading home?" Tasha asked.

"Probably not." Sebastian replied. "I think we need to make ourselves scarce a bit longer."

"If you don't mind me asking, why?"

"My Mother is in town and she's currently sitting down with Lexi."

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Afraid not. So, you might want to give her a call later tonight."

"I can do that. Now you guys have a wonderful Christmas and I'll see you on Friday." Tasha told them before giving them each a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "And let Lexi and Cooper know if they need anything not to hesitate."

"We will." Blaine told her, just before they left. They were heading down the hall towards the elevator when Kurt came walking towards them. Blaine was going to say something to him, but the look in his eyes made him change his mind. Once he passed by he looked at Sebastian. "I really hope he gets passed this soon."

"I agree B." Sebastian said just before they stepped into the elevator. "But who are we to tell him he needs to get over it. Most people would've by now as it's been what…four months now."

"Yes, which reminds me, we're going out to dinner on the twenty-sixth."

"Are we now?" Sebastian said with a smile.

"Yes, we are."

"Any special occasion?"

"I think by the smile on your face you know why." Blaine said before giving him a kiss, just before the elevator doors opened. "Even though it's a couple of days late."

"Do I get any hints as to where we are going?"

"Maybe."

"How are you surprising me in New York of all places?" Sebastian asked as they headed towards the subway.

"Lexi was more than willing to help me pull what I have planned off."

"I need to say this, with Christmas just a day prior and New Years' shortly afterwards, we really don't need to be doing anything. I'd be content spending the evening curled up with you in front of a fire."

"Glad to know. That could still happen, but after what I have planned."

"Alright, I just needed to say it. But since you've obviously made up your mind, I'm all yours that evening to do with as you may."

"I like the sound of that." The look on Blaine's face was priceless and Sebastian couldn't help smile.

"For supposedly being the innocent one of the two of us, your thoughts betray you."

"No one else could possibly know what I'm thinking but you Bas. And that's because you're the one that corrupted this innocent one."

"I might've helped, but you were never as innocent as one might believe, at least when it comes to the thoughts that run through that head of yours. I just allowed and encouraged you to act upon them."

With as good of a day as they had the last thing Blaine expected when they walked back into the house was for Sebastian to stop dead in his tracks upon seeing his Mother. "Hello Sebastian. Blaine. Did you two have a nice day?"

"I…I can't do this." Sebastian then let go of Blaine's hand and ran out of the house.

"Bas!" Blaine called out as he didn't close the door behind him.

"What's going on?" Lexi asked as she and Cooper walked into the foyer.

"I've got to go, Bas ran out!" Blaine said quickly before running off after him.

"Cooper."

"I'm going." He said as he grabbed his coat and went off after them.

"What happened Mother?" At that moment, Lexi put her guard back up.

"I honestly don't know. I just said hello to them and asked how their day was. I don't think he was quite prepared to see me. He probably didn't expect me to still be here."

"Could you really blame him? I should've called him and told him you'd be here." Lexi then grabbed her coat and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To go find Bas."

"Excuse me?" Mr. Smythe asked just as he and Mr. Anderson walked into the foyer from the living room. "Why do you need to find Seb?"

"He ran off Dad."

"We'll go." Mr. Anderson said as he grabbed his coat. "Do you have any idea where he went?"

"No, but Cooper and Blaine are already outside looking for him."

"We'll find him dear." Her Dad told her before giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry." After they walked out of the house Lexi just looked at her Mother.

"They'll find him Alexis, don't worry. From everything you and Cooper told me, I wouldn't be surprised if Blaine finds him before anyone."

"How can you tell me not to worry?"

"Because it's not good for you and the last thing Sebastian would want is for you to worry. Trust me, I'm worried. But we have to have faith that they'll find him."

"Blaine, any luck?" Cooper asked as he called Blaine who he'd lost sight of.

"I'm pretty sure he's heading for the park."

"We'll never find him if he gets in there."

"Just head to the park, I think I know where to find him." Cooper had just hung up when his Dad and Mr. Smythe came up behind him.

"Any luck son?"

"Blaine thinks he's heading for the park. So that's where I'm going. You're free to join me or you can go back home and wait for us."

"If I come back without him my daughter and my wife are going to kill me. So, I'm going."

"Dad?"

"I'm coming to. The more eyes we have looking for him the better off we'll be."

As Blaine walked up to the rink he spotted Sebastian sitting on a bench. He was thankful he found him as the wind was really starting to pick up. "Is this seat taken?" Sebastian looked up at Blaine and shook his head. After Blaine sat down he took one of Sebastian's hands in his and just held it. He knew he should really let Cooper know he found him, but at that instance a part of him feared if he made a call Sebastian would run again. So they just sat there in silence for a while and watched the people skate. "I shouldn't have run off like that."

"Probably not, but I can understand why you did. If you don't mind, I'm going to call Coop and let him know I've found you, okay?" Sebastian just nodded his head and Blaine called his brother. "So, do you want to talk?"

"Not really."

"Okay, we'll just sit here till you're ready." Blaine then moved a bit closer to him and rested his head on his shoulder.

"Bas!" Lexi called out when the door opened.

"Sorry hun, it's just us."

"Where's Bas?"

"Blaine has him dear." Her Dad told her as they all took off their coats.

"Are they coming back?" Mrs. Smythe asked.

"Yes, but not yet." Cooper told her. "From what I got from Blaine's call they're going to be awhile."

"But it's getting cold out." Mrs. Anderson said.

"We know, but I'm afraid if we tried to force them to come back it could just make matters worse." Mr. Anderson told them.

"I should go." Mrs. Smythe said as she reached for her coat. "It's because of me he left." Lexi just looked at her Mother.

"You're going to have to give him time. Remember, we talked for hours and at one point I wasn't sure I wanted you to stick around."

"I know. And I thank you for letting me stay. I also know we have a long way to go, but I'm glad we're going to try. Cooper, feel free to let your brother know I'm leaving so he and Sebastian can come home."

"At least let me drive you." Mr. Smythe said to her as she opened the door.

"I'm just going to take a cab. You should be here when Sebastian returns. Once again everyone, I'm sorry for all of this."

"It's just going to take time Mother, like I told you earlier."

"I know."

"And Mother. We'll talk tomorrow as I need to talk to Bas before we proceed further in regards to the next two days."

"I understand. Have a nice evening."

After she left Cooper wrapped his arms around Lexi and held her tight. "I called Blaine, so they know she's gone."

"Are they coming back now?"

"Not yet."

"It's getting colder out Coop."

"I know, but Bas just isn't ready to and Blaine's not going to push him."

"I had no idea he'd react that way."

"How could you have possibly known? I think his reaction even caught Blaine off guard. All we can do right now is just wait. But with as cold as it's getting, I have a feeling they could probably use some hot chocolate when they get back."

"You're trying to distract me."

"I could think of much better ways to distract you my love." He said before nuzzling her neck. "But for now this is going to have to do."

When they finally walked back into the house Sebastian looked at Blaine. "Your nose is red." He said with a smile as he took his coat off.

"So is yours." Blaine told him as he handed his coat to Sebastian.

"I say cuddling by the fire sounds excellent about now."

"You read my mind." As they walked up the stairs they could hear that everyone was in the family room.

"Bas?" Lexi said once she spotted them. "I'm glad your back."

"Me too. I'm sorry about that. It's just…"

"Don't worry about it. We can talk about it later. Would you two like to join us? We're just watching a movie." Blaine looked up at Sebastian as at that moment he was content doing whatever he wanted.

"I don't think so. I wouldn't be the best company right now." Blaine then slid his hand into Sebastian's as they continued up to the third floor.

"Is he going to be okay?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

"Yes. He just needs some time to process everything. But if you would all excuse me though, I'm going to go make them some hot chocolate as Cooper recommended earlier."

"I'll give you a hand hun." Once they got down to the kitchen Cooper looked at Lexi. "You're worried."

"How can you tell?"

"As much as you want my parents and your Dad to believe he's going to be okay, you're not sure he's going to be."

"He's just been through so much lately Coop. I don't know how much more he can take. He's not as tough as he comes off as."

"I know. It seems most of his walls have come down, especially when my brother is around."

"Right now I've never been happier that he has Blaine in his life, because if he's going to open up to anyone, it's him." Cooper then watched as she took two mugs out and placed them on a tray. "Marshmallows or whipped cream?"

"Blaine's strange in that he likes both, all depends on his mood." She then grabbed a small bowl out and filled it with mini-marshmallows.

"Then they can decide." She said as she filled the mugs. "Can you get the whipped cream from the fridge?" As he took it out he couldn't help laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Do you think it's wise giving them the whole can?"

"Cooper!"

"Lexi, come on. Don't go getting all shy just because it's Blaine and Bas. Your mind went straight to the gutter when I said it so you were thinking the same thing."

"Heck, they deserve to have some fun if they want." She then slid the tray towards Cooper. "You need to bring it to them as my balance is off and I don't want to spill everything."

"I can do that. I'll meet you back in the family room."

When Cooper reached the top of the stairs he called out softly. "We're in Bas's room." Cooper walked in and was surprised by what he saw, Blaine was propped up with a bunch of pillows and Sebastian was lying down with his head on Blaine's chest in front of a fire. "I…uh…brought you guys some hot chocolate. Lexi thought you might need it." Blaine turned slightly towards Cooper and motioned for him to come closer.

"Thanks Coop." He then took one of the mugs off the tray. "Do you want marshmallows or whipped cream Bas?"

"Whipped cream." When he responded he didn't even move, which Cooper couldn't help notice. He then watched as Blaine just handed the mug to him without saying a word. Cooper was just about to leave when Blaine stopped him.

"Could you toss me that blanket off the bed…the burgundy one?" Cooper nodded and brought it over to them. "Thanks Coop."

"Do you want me to close the door?"

"You can if you want, but there's no need." Even though Blaine told him he didn't have to, Cooper couldn't help but close the door behind him. There was just something about the way they were acting that he felt it was better if they were just left alone. "Do you want a cookie Bas? Lexi sent a plate of them up with the hot chocolate." When he just shrugged his shoulders Blaine just grabbed one and handed it to him. As much as Blaine wanted to push Sebastian to talk, he knew if he pushed he'd just become more closed off.


	28. Chapter 28

Moving Beyond

Part 28

About an hour had passed since Cooper had left the room. And except for a few word here and there they just sat and listened to the soft music they had playing in the background while Blaine ran his fingers through Sebastian's hair. "So Bas, what do you guys usually do on Christmas Eve?" Blaine hoped that a general question could get him talking after all this time.

"Lexi will probably mess with the stuff under the tree a few dozen times. And she'll bake some cookies for Santa, aka Dad since he's here. And we'll probably go to church and then come home and watch White Christmas before calling it a night."

"I guess I should get the rest of my gifts downstairs in the morning then."

"That would be a good idea." As Sebastian answered he tightened his hold around Blaine's waist. "Blaine."

"Yea Bas."

"I don't know if I can forgive her."

"Forgiveness comes with time. All you can do is try and find out why she acted the way she did and move on from there. Things will work out the way they're meant to."

"I must sound so petty."

"You don't. You've been hurt. But I know you can try and get passed it. It won't be easy, but if you're willing to give her a chance she just might surprise you."

"Says he who speaks from experience. I love you Blaine. And I know for some people those words come easily, but they don't for me."

"I know Bas. And I can't even begin to tell you what it means to me when you tell me that you love me. I know you don't let many people get close to you and I'm thankful that you let me in. There is so much more to you than I ever could've imagined."

"The fact that you were able to forgive me for all the crap I pulled, I should at least be able to sit and talk with my own Mother. At least hear what she has to say."

"It would be a good place to start." Sebastian then rolled over unto his back so he could look up at Blaine. "What is it Bas?"

"This wasn't how I envisioned this day ending."

"It's not over yet." Blaine then moved a strand of hair off his face. "What would you like for us to do?"

"I'm not sure." As he answered Blaine glanced over to the tray Cooper had brought up and reached for the can of whipped cream. Thankfully it was still cold as they had basically surrounded it with ice.

"Close your eyes and open your mouth Bas." Sebastian just smiled and shook his head but did as Blaine asked. The next thing Sebastian knew was he had a mouth full of whipped cream and Blaine was laughing.

"You think this is funny, do you?" He said after swallowing most of it, though there was still quite a bit of it around his lips.

"Yes." Blaine replied before leaning over and licked the remaining whipped cream off his lips before kissing him. The smile that Sebastian had on his face after the kiss broke was one Blaine didn't think he'd see again that evening. "It's nice to see you smiling."

"It feels good to smile." Sebastian then grabbed the can of whipped cream out of Blaine's hand. "Open up."

Cooper and Lexi had just reached the top of the stairs on their way to bed when they stopped. "Did you just hear that?" Lexi asked with a smile.

"Yes, sounds like everything is going to be fine. Now let's go to bed and let them have some fun."

"Cooper."

"I doubt they're going to have that type of fun with a house full of people Lex. I just meant they'll continue whatever they're doing that has them laughing."

"Even with as comfortable as we are, we should probably get in bed." Blaine told Sebastian as he gazed down on him.

"You're right. No matter how comfortable we are now, I'm sure our backs would be killing us in the morning." Sebastian then sat up so that Blaine could move. "Even though we've been falling asleep in the same bed, I want you to know I'd like you to stay tonight."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Blaine said as he helped Sebastian onto his feet.

"Is that a fact?"

"Yes." Blaine then wrapped his arms around Sebastian's waist.

"But there is one thing though."

"What?"

"I'm not tired."

"Me either."

"Well then, guess once we're comfortable we'll be flipping channels till we find something that interests us."

It was almost ten o'clock the next morning when they both heard a knock on the door. "Come in." Sebastian said just loud enough that whoever it was would hear him.

"Don't you two look comfortable?" Lexi said as she and Cooper walked into the room. "Do you mind if we sit?" Sebastian shook his head and sat up some as did Blaine.

"What do you want?" Sebastian asked as Blaine leaned back against him.

"We need to talk about our Mother." Blaine glanced back at Sebastian whose expression remained pretty blank. "She and I talked for hours yesterday with the help of Dad and Cooper. Well, we're going to honestly try and put everything behind us. And believe it or not, she took the blame for most of it as when it all started I was just a kid basically."

"Okay."

"Bas, I need to know what you're thinking."

"All I can tell you right now is that I'm willing to at least talk with her. But I can't promise anything else. The discord between she and I has been pretty bad the last two years and…" Sebastian took a deep breath before finishing. "Like I said, I can only tell you I'm willing to talk to her and hear her side of things."

"I wouldn't ask anything else Bas. I don't want you doing anything you're not comfortable with. Which brings me to my next question, how would you feel if we invited her to dinner tonight as well as asking her to join us tomorrow for Christmas?"

"It's your home sis, you can do what you like."

"Bas, don't be like this, please. If you honestly don't want her around she won't be here. I'd never do that to you because I love you too much."

"Fine, she can be here. But I can't promise that I'll spend a lot of time with her so if I become a hermit, don't try and coax me out."

"I can accept that. Hell, I already told Dad not to expect me to spend all my time with her. But it is the holidays and the thought of her being stuck in a hotel alone isn't right. We can do this Bas, it make take lots of baby steps, but we can do it…together." Lexi then reached out and took Sebastian's hand in hers. "And so you both know, there is nothing planned today so feel free to spend the day doing whatever you want."

"Within reason." Cooper said as he winked at them.

"Always taking our fun away, aren't you Coop." Blaine said with a smile. For what could've been a very awkward conversation consider Blaine and Sebastian were still in bed, it was rather normal.

"Personally, I think I want to go skating today. What about you B?"

"Sounds good to me."

"You boys might have some company then as Mom and Dad were thinking about going."

"That's fine. They can come with us if they like." Blaine said to them. "That is if you don't mind my parents joining us Bas."

"Not at all."

"Alright then, well we'll leave you to be and I'll let Mom and Dad know you guys plan on going skating later and that they're welcome to join you." After Lexi and Cooper left the room they headed downstairs. "He's really hesitant about this Coop."

"I don't really blame him after everything that happened. The two of you were basically not letting go of crap that went down years ago. Everything that's happened between your Mother and Bas is very recent. And from what Blaine's told me, Bas is one to hold a grudge."

"Sadly that is something I know all too well."

From Sebastian's point of view they left the house just in time as his Mother was on her way. "I hope having us along isn't cramping your style." Mr. Anderson told them as they walked to the park.

"If you were cramping our style I wouldn't have told Coop you were welcome to join as." Blaine replied. "Now Mom, are we going to have to hold you up because I can't remember the last time you were on skates?"

"That is yet to be determined Blaine. But lucky for me if I need help I've got three handsome men to help me. Seb, does your sister skate?"

"Yes and not being able to is driving her crazy. She's actually the one that taught me too. So don't be surprised if their kids are on skates shortly after they're walking."

When they arrived at the rink it was relatively quiet which they guessed was understandable as it was Christmas Eve. Blaine then asked his parents what sized skates they needed as he and Sebastian were going to go get them. "Seb seems to be in a better mood today." Mr. Anderson told his wife as they waited for the boys to return.

"That he does. Hopefully nothing ruins it." The words had barely left Mrs. Anderson's mouth when they saw Kurt walking towards them. "This can't be happening."

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Anderson. Must say you're the last two people I expected to see here."

"Hello Kurt. We're in town for Christmas. How are you?" Mrs. Anderson was doing her best to be polite while Mr. Anderson excused himself to go find the boys.

"I think you two should just give me our skates and go straight out onto the ice."

"Why Dad?" His Dad didn't get a chance to answer as Sebastian saw why.

"Because Hummel is over talking to your Mom." Blaine just shook his head and handed the skates to his Dad.

"We'll see you out on the ice." By the time Mr. Anderson returned Kurt was still talking to Mrs. Anderson.

"Here you go dear. The boys are waiting for us." Kurt then turned around and saw Blaine and Sebastian skate passed them.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know you were here with them. I hope you both have a Merry Christmas." Kurt told them before walking away and getting skates for himself.

"I'm surprised they stuck around." Mrs. Anderson told her husband.

"I'm pretty sure, they are both just trying to get passed all the drama and just do their thing. If they change their plans every time they see him, they're not living anymore. And with the fact that both Blaine and Sebastian are going to school in New York next year the chances of it happening are highly likely."

"Very true. But if I just heard you correctly, you still think they'll be together when they come out here for school."

"That I do. Call it father's intuition. Now come on, let's see if you still remember how to skate."

It wasn't long till the boys lapped around and caught backup with Blaine's parents. "How's it going Dad?"

"Slow."

"If you want to stretch your legs, we'll stay with Mom." Blaine then took his Mom's arm as his Dad took off and once he was gone Sebastian took her other arm. "Since you've got both of us now, are you up for going a bit faster?"

"I don't know."

"We'll catch you." Sebastian said with a smile. Mrs. Anderson then looked at both boys and smiled. By the time Mr. Anderson came back around to them the boys actually had Mrs. Anderson skating.

"Looks like you just needed younger skating instructors." He told her as he got in front of them and started to skate backwards.

"No, it's having more than one person willing to catch me. But now, that I've got my legs back under me, why don't you boys go have fun."

"What if we are having fun?" Blaine asked.

"Then stay." As the four of them skated and talked Kurt soon came by and bumped Sebastian. "He didn't just do that, did he?"

"He did." Sebastian replied and just went back to the conversation they'd been previously happening.

"I'm going to steal Blaine away for a sec, okay." Sebastian and Mrs. Anderson both just nodded as Blaine skated off with his Dad. "I think it's time we talked."

"There's nothing to talk about Dad. Kurt hates Bas and that's never going to change. And even though it's not true, he still blames him for me breaking up with him."

"That's all?"

"That's all you need to worry about."

"Blaine, I know there is more to this that you're not telling me. But I'm almost certain Cooper knows what's going on."

"There is, and he does. But you don't have to worry about it because Bas and I have got it under control."

"If you had it under control it still wouldn't be happening."

"We can't control how he's dealing with this and honestly, I'm done worrying about it as long as he doesn't hurt Bas again."

"Hurt him how Blaine?"

"He's slapped him. Punched him and tried to have him arrested."

"Excuse me, but when did this all happen?"

"The slap happened right after we arrived back in town. He punched him just before we returned to Dalton. As for trying to have him arrested happened when Bas and I went to a party. But since then, not much else has happened."

"You mean besides him showing up at our house after Thanksgiving."

"How do you know about that?"

"I was looking for Cooper and heard him arguing with someone in the driveway."

"You didn't hear what they were talking about, did you?"

"Not really. I just knew it was about you and Seb. Speaking of Seb, time we go back to him and your Mom." Blaine looked across the ice and saw that Kurt was next to Sebastian and his Mom.

"I think it's best if you go Kurt."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Anderson, but I can't. There are things I need to say to Sebastian that have been a long time coming."

"Come on Kurt, it's Christmas Eve, don't do this today." Sebastian said as he couldn't believe Kurt was actually going to do this in front of Blaine's Mom.

"Knock off the act Smythe. Sooner or later Blaine's parents are going to see you for the jerk you really are. And that you're going to hurt Blaine."

"I'm not going to hurt Blaine. Why can't you get that, I love him." Kurt was shocked and Mrs. Anderson was surprised by Sebastian's admission.

"Oh shit, that's rich! You're incapable of loving anyone but yourself and Blaine will never love you!"

"But I do love him." Kurt turned to the side and saw Blaine was now standing beside Sebastian as well as Mr. Anderson. "Dad, why don't you and Mom continue to skate?"

"We're not going anywhere Blaine."

"Dad, we've got this." Mr. Anderson just shook his head and took his wife's hand and led her away from the boys.

"What's going on dear?"

"I don't know. But we're not going far from them, regardless of what Blaine wants."

"Why don't we take this off the ice guys?"

"Blaine's right, if we're going to do this again we need to get off the ice. There are too many little kids." Kurt just looked at them both but didn't argue because he reluctantly knew they were right. Once they got off the ice and took their skates off they headed away from the ice. "Now, where were we?" Blaine asked as he and Sebastian looked at Kurt.

"The joke of you two actually being in love with each other."

"It's not a joke Kurt. I love Bas and he loves me."

"After everything he's done to you, you love him."

"Yes. And if we're being honest, I have for a while. Once he and I repaired our friendship, I think I slowly began falling in love with him during all the time we spent together."

"So you were falling in love with him while we were together."

"Yes. And I'm sorry about that. But you really can't control who you fall in love with Kurt."

"You just think you love him Blaine."

"What part of he loves me can't you accept Hummel?"

"It's too soon."

"I told you Kurt, I was falling in love with Bas long before he and I were together. And he loves me too."

"Impossible."

"It's not and it's true. I know this is the last thing you wanted to hear, but it's the truth. So you need to move on."

"You're manipulating him you bastard!" As Kurt said that he shoved Sebastian hard. "You're making him think you love him and then you're just going to toss him aside."

"I'm not manipulating him Kurt. And as hard as it is for you to believe, I do love Blaine and I'm going to do everything I can to care for and protect him."

"You could never care for anyone besides yourself you arrogant bastard!" Kurt shoved him again and after this one Blaine moved between them.

"Enough Kurt. Keep your damn hands off of him! We're going to go now." Blaine went to turn when Kurt grabbed his arm.

"We're not done yet." As Kurt spoke, Blaine pulled his arm out of his grasp.

"What do you fucking want from us?" Sebastian snapped.

"You know what I want Smythe, break up with Blaine."

"Not going to happen Hummel. So unless there is something else we can do for you, we're leaving." Sebastian then took Blaine's hand. It was almost like a bad case of déjà vu for Blaine as he saw Kurt pulling his arm back to hit Sebastian. But since he caught it this time he was able to jump between them, but ended up being the recipient of Kurt's punch. "You son-of-a-bitch!" Sebastian shouted before cocking back and punching Kurt, knocking him on his ass. "Blaine, are you okay?" Sebastian asked as he turned Blaine to face him after punching Kurt.

"Better than he's going to be." Blaine replied while rubbing his jaw.

"Blaine! What happened?" His Dad asked as he and Mrs. Anderson ran up to them.

"Kurt punched him."

"You're going to pay for this you bastard!"

"What happened to him?" Mrs. Anderson asked as Kurt was still on the ground.

"Bas punched him after he punched me."

"You're going to jail Smythe."

"If he goes, you go." Blaine said as he stood above him. "You hit me first and I could just as easily press charges as you can. Not my fault Bas has better aim and is stronger."

"You wouldn't."

"I would. You press charges against Bas; you might as well stay there yourself because I'll charge you too. Merry Christmas Kurt!" Kurt then watched as Blaine took Sebastian's hand and walked off with his parents following behind.


	29. Chapter 29

Moving Beyond

Part 29

"Blaine, stop." His Mom said once they were away from the rink. He and Sebastian turned around to face his parents. "You need to tell us what just happened."

"I'll tell you everything once we get back to the house, promise." His Mom then ran her hand over his jaw and he flinch. After seeing a look of worry on her face he spoke again. "I'll be fine Mom." He then noticed Sebastian kept opening and closing his fingers. "Bas?"

"It's just sore. Punching someone when it's this cold out, not a good idea." Mr. Anderson then carefully lifted up Sebastian's hand.

"It's a good thing it's cold out, but we should probably ice that once we get back to the house."

"Yes sir."

When they walked back into the house, the foyer was filled with Christmas music as Lexi had all the speakers on. "Did you guys have…what happened?" She asked as she saw the bruising already appearing on Blaine's face.

"Nothing, do you have an ice pack?"

"Yea, there's a couple in the freezer." As the boys walked passed her Lexi looked at the Andersons. "What happened?"

"We don't know the whole story, but we're going to get it." Mr. Anderson told her. "But what we do know is Kurt tried to punch Seb, but ended up punching Blaine. And in response, Seb punched Kurt."

When the boys walked back out into the foyer Blaine's parents and Lexi were still standing there. "We're going to go upstairs." Sebastian told them as they headed up the stairs.

"Blaine, we still need to talk."

"I know Dad and we will, just not right now."

"Bas. She's here."

"Got it." As soon as they got to the second floor Cooper called out to him as he was in the family room with Sebastian's parents.

"So, is Mom still in one piece?"

"Yea." No sooner did Blaine turn to face him Cooper got up off the couch. "Not now Coop, please."

"Hey Dad. Mother." Sebastian barely gave his parents time to respond before he started up the next flight of stairs with Blaine behind him. "How's your jaw? Sebastian asked after he sat down on the floor in his room.

"Sore. But I'll survive. How's your hand?"

"The same." Sebastian replied before flipping the switch for the fireplace. "Could you do me a favor, grab the bottle of ibuprofen from my desk drawer." Blaine nodded as Sebastian leaned back on the pillows that were still set up from the night before. After grabbing the bottle Blaine sat down on the floor and leaned back against Sebastian. "So, how long do you think we have till your Dad comes up here?"

"Half hour max and I wouldn't be surprised if he brings Cooper with him."

"Why?"

"Because I filled him in on some of what's happened after he told me he heard part of Kurt's little run-in with Cooper."

"What did he hear?"

"Just enough that he knew it was about us. He didn't hear what Kurt told Coop. And so you know, my Dad's pretty good about getting things out of me and Cooper so…"

"That's fine. I'm not ashamed of anything that's happened. I can't say I really blame him after what he just saw." Blaine then turned enough so that he could kiss him. "Not the quiet Christmas Eve you imagined, huh B?"

"This is one bit of excitement I could've done without."

"Just think, at least he didn't connect hard enough to break the skin. You'll still look gorgeous for the shoot on Friday."

"Shit, I forgot all about that."

"Forgot about what?" Blaine and Sebastian both turned when they heard Mr. Anderson's voice.

"Just about the shoot on Friday. And Bas look who else is here." Blaine couldn't help laugh a bit as Cooper walked into the room behind his Dad just like he'd predicted. "Make yourself comfortable Dad; this is going to take a while."

"Lexi, care to tell us what's going on?" Her Dad asked as the four of them sat in the family room. Lexi just looked at Mrs. Anderson.

"My husband is trying to get all the facts from the boys, including Cooper. It seems Blaine and Seb have been having to deal with Blaine's ex and it hasn't been pleasant for either of them."

"Did you know about this Alexis?"

"I only know some of it as Cooper and the boys feel it's better that I'm left out of the loop in regards to some of it. What I can tell you though is that Blaine's ex and Bas can't stand each other."

It was well over an hour later before Mr. Anderson came back down the stairs followed by the boys. "How'd everything go?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

"We've got an understanding now, right boys?" Blaine and Sebastian both nodded as Mr. Anderson had basically put his foot down after they told him everything. "Now, what did you have in mind for the rest of the evening Lexi?"

"Not much, as Coop and I both prefer to take it easy on Christmas Eve. And with the way I'm feeling, I don't really want to do much." Sebastian then sat down next to Lexi and leaned his head on her shoulder.

"Coop, why don't we go downstairs and find something to eat, I'm hungry." Cooper nodded and soon they were headed down the stairs.

"We should probably give them a hand honey." Mr. Anderson didn't need to say anything else as Mrs. Anderson got up and they headed down as well, leaving Lexi and Sebastian alone with their parents.

"Are you going to tell us what's going on Seb?"

"Simply put, Blaine's ex can't seem to get over him and is doing everything he can to try and make us miserable. But much to his dismay, it's not working."

"Why's your hand swollen Sebastian?"

"I punch him today after he punched Blaine accidentally."

"What do you mean this boy accidentally punched Blaine?"

"He was trying to punch me Mother, but Blaine got between us." Lexi then lifted Sebastian's hand.

"Are you sure we don't need to get this looked at?"

"Yea, Cooper and Mr. Anderson each looked at it and since I'm still able to move all my fingers they think it's mainly swollen so much because of how cold my hand was. It's feeling better already and the swelling is actually less than it was earlier. By tomorrow I doubt you'll be able to tell what I did, unlike Blaine who'll probably have quite a bit of bruising still."

"Oh Bas." Lexi then placed a kiss on top of his head. "You and Blaine are quite the pair. And knowing the two of you like I do, why don't you go join him for something to eat." Sebastian just nodded and headed downstairs.

"Why'd you send him away Alexis?"

"Because it's clear he doesn't want to talk Mother. And now is not the time to try and make head way with him. And if it wasn't Christmas Eve I'm sure he'd be up in his room the rest of the day probably watching movies with Blaine." Lexi couldn't help look at her Mother when she heard her sigh. "Right now, none of this is about you. When Bas is upset or frustrated he prefers to be by himself."

"But you said he'd be with Blaine."

"That's because Blaine probably understands him as well as I do. And he'll just leave him be, he'll sit in silence with him if that's what Bas wants."

"He used to scream and shout when he was upset."

"He hasn't done that for a while Mother."

"I really don't know him anymore, do I?" Mrs. Smythe then looked at her husband as she was pretty sure the reaction her daughter was going to have.

"It's like Lexi told you. It's going to take time, probably lots of it with him because once he built his walls up their almost impossible to get passed."

"But Blaine…"

"Mother, please don't go there."

"I've got it."

"Good, you should be thankful that Bas let Blaine in, because I've never seen him this happy. They're really good for each other."

The rest of the afternoon was relatively quiet except for Blaine getting a call from Rachel asking what the hell happened. After he got off the phone with her he couldn't help laugh a bit. "Rachel said he's going to have quite the black eye Bas."

"Can't wait to see my handy work on Friday."

"That's right. I wonder if he's going to try and get out of it now after what happened."

"Honestly he can try but I doubt Tasha will let him if he's already agreed. You don't change your mind about things like that with her. This might sound wrong, but it felt so fucking good to finally hit him, especially after all his shit."

"I just wish it didn't come to that, but he deserved it after trying a cheap shot on you again."

"Come now B, you can't tell me you haven't thought about punching him at least once?" The look on Blaine's face answered Sebastian's question. "I thought so. Now, what would you like to do the rest of this evening?"

"There are lots of things I'd like to do, but it's a matter of what we can do."

"Anything you want B?"

"Could we go downstairs and hang with everyone else?"

"If that's what you want, sure."

"You agreed to that way too quick. What's going on?"

"They're just watching movies, it's safe."

"I get it. You can "spend time" with your Mother without actually talking to her."

"Sound about right. That's awful though, isn't it?"

"It's progress considering you ran out of the house yesterday."

Surprisingly when they got to the family room no one was there. "Looks like we can get comfortable." Sebastian said as he made himself comfortable in the corner before Blaine sat down. "Could you sit on my other side B?"

"May I ask why?"

"Because if I want to kiss you, I don't want to accidental put my hand on the sore side of your jaw."

"That's my type of explanation." Blaine then kissed him before sitting down on the other side of him. "Can you check the schedule of bowl games today?"

"Why?"

"Isn't Louisville's game today? If it is we might see Santana."

"That's right.

"You're in my seat Bas." The boys looked up to see Cooper and everyone else.

"Find a new seat Coop. B and I are comfortable."

"He's got a point Cooper. The room was empty when they got here." Lexi said as she sat down near her brother.

"Fine." Cooper then sat down next to Lexi while the parents sat down on the other end of the sectional. "What are we watching?"

"Waiting for the Louisville game to start." Blaine answered. "Looks to be a good match up, plus we might see Santana as they always show the cheerleaders."

"Looks like we won't be watching a movie up here afterall." Lexi said as she looked at the parents. "If you still want to watch one, we'll need to go to the living room."

"I'm good with football." Cooper and Blaine couldn't help smile at their Dad's response.

"Same here, it's been a long time since I've gotten to watch "American" football."

"Mrs. Anderson? Mother?"

"I'm fine with football my dear." Mrs. Anderson replied as she actually enjoyed watching it.

"That leaves you Mother?"

"Sounds like I'm out voted; I'm fine with watching a football game. But you might have to refresh my memory as it's been awhile."

"We can do that." Lexi couldn't help look over as Sebastian was the one to answer though he didn't move his eyes from the television.

"She looks good." Cooper said as they spotted Santana on the screen.

"Yea, she does."

"I thought that was who you boys went to visit."

"You went to see her?" Mr. Smythe asked.

"A bunch of the Warblers and Britt went down to visit." Sebastian replied. "It was a fun trip."

"So one girl and a bunch of boys." Mrs. Smythe was slightly curious.

"Yes Mother. In total there were nine guys and Britt."

"Interesting."

"It's not what you're thinking Mother. Considering we were at a college all weekend we were very well behaved, right B?"

"Yep." Mr. Anderson couldn't help look over at the boys as he remembered cleaning out his SUV. "Dad, don't."

"What shouldn't Dad say?" Cooper asked as he turned in his seat to face Blaine.

"Nothing Cooper. Let's just leave it at that."

"It's something otherwise you wouldn't have told Dad to not say anything." Sebastian couldn't help laugh at the banter between the brothers.

"Cooper was right; you shouldn't have said anything B. But instead of leaving him hanging, I'll tell him. That is if you don't mind." Blaine just looked up at him and smiled as he knew Sebastian was looking to get a reaction from his Mother. "When we got back, we did a once over of your Dad's SUV to make sure we didn't forget anything and he found Britt's bra from when she changed after the game."

"She changed in the car?" Mrs. Anderson just looked at her husband and son.

"Yes Mom. We picked her up at McKinley after she was done cheering and we were already to the car when she decided she wanted to change. And since Dad's SUV is big enough and the windows are tinted she just changed inside."

"That's all, right Blaine."

"Yes Mom. Nothing else happened and no one was in there while she was changing."

"I know I shouldn't even ask this, but where did she sleep?" Mrs. Smythe was hesitant as she asked.

"With me and Blaine." Lexi and Cooper couldn't help cover their mouths as Sebastian was so nonchalant in his answer and their Mother's jaw basically dropped.

"She slept in their room." Mr. Anderson quickly added. "She's a friend of Blaine's from when he went to McKinley.

At halftime the parents headed downstairs, leaving Lexi and Cooper with Blaine and Sebastian. "Were you trying to give her a heart attack Bas?"

"No, I was telling the truth. I can't help it if she took what I said the way she did."

"Before we get further, who found the bra?" Cooper asked.

"Dad."

"Too funny. Please tell me it wasn't just some boring looking one."

"It was black lace."

"His face had to be priceless."

"He looked a bit confused, but actually joked once we told him it was Britt's. Said he hoped so as he didn't take Bas or I as the lace types."

"Really?"

"Yes, not something I ever thought he'd joke about. I think the funny part was the way he just had it dangling by a strap in his hand."

"Now Bas, you could've given more complete answers."

"Why, no one else questioned it, just her. Where else would the lone female sleep, but with the two gay guys that are in a relationship, right. You should be happy I didn't add any more details as our room got pretty crazy."

"He's right Lexi; in this situation less is better." Blaine told her.

"And just how crazy may I ask." Cooper looked at the boys.

"You remember our friend Jeff, right?" They both nodded. "He's dating Britt now and it all started on that trip. And…"

"This is one time where I don't need to hear anything else. But feel free to fill Cooper in later on if you want. This is going to go down as a Christmas Eve to remember."

"Why's that sis?"

"Bas, this day has so not been normal. You and Blaine got in a fight with Kurt. Our Mother is here. And somehow we got talking about bras and sleeping arrangements."

"From her reaction I think it's a safe bet not to tell her Blaine and I have been sleeping in the same room."

"That is something we can definitely agree on."

"And just what can you all agree on."

"That today has been weird." Blaine told his Dad as they all sat back down. "While I'm thinking about it, I should probably let you guys know Blaine will be up early tomorrow."

"DAD!"

"Awwww, is my B excited to see what Santa brought."

"So not cool guys."

"Are you telling me you still get up early?" Cooper couldn't help smile as Blaine was now bright red.

"I'll be going now." Blaine got up quick enough that Sebastian couldn't grab him and was soon heading up the stairs.

"Blaine was right dear, that was not cool." Mrs. Anderson said as she looked at her husband before looking over at Cooper and Sebastian who were almost as bad.

"I'll go get him." Sebastian said as he got up off the couch. "Hopefully we'll be back soon."

"I had no clue he'd go off like that Mom." Cooper said. "I've always thought it was cute how excited he gets."

"It is, Cooper. If I had any idea he'd act like that I wouldn't have said anything either."

"I should so put coal in both of your stockings." Mrs. Anderson told her husband and son.

When Sebastian got upstairs, Blaine was in his room with the door closed. "Blaine, can I come in?" He asked after knocking a few times and getting no response.

"Leave me alone!"

"Please Blaine, let me in. I'm sorry." When Blaine didn't say anything else Sebastian took a chance and tried the door and was happy to find it unlocked. Once he had the door open he saw Blaine laying across the bed on his stomach with his back to the door. "Blaine." Sebastian then walked around the bed so that he could look at him. "I'm sorry Blaine." When Blaine lifted his head from the pillow Sebastian was surprised to see that he'd been crying.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone."

"You've never left me alone when I'm upset, and I'm not going to leave you even if I was part of the problem." Sebastian then reached out and took ahold of Blaine's hands. "You've got to believe me when I say I'm sorry. Personally I think it's pretty adorable that you love Christmas so much. I wish I still did."

"You don't think it's stupid."

"Not at all. Actually, I'd love for your enthusiasm to rub off on me. If you ask Lexi the past few years I've been quite the Grinch at Christmas which has been odd as this is my favorite time of year."

"It'll come back to you."

"You should know your Mom totally stood up for you. Told your Dad what he did wasn't cool and then gave Cooper and I a look that only a Mom could give."

"She must really like you to treat you the same way she treated Cooper."

"This is one time I'd rather not be compared to him. Now, do you want to stay up here or are you willing to go back down?"

"Honestly, I'd rather stay up here as my jaw actually hurts a bit and I'd rather my Mom didn't know that."

"We can do that."

"You don't have to stay with me Bas."

"I want to B. The only reason I went downstairs is because of you. So, why don't we get comfy and then we'll curl up in here and watch the rest of the game and whatever else we want to watch." Blaine just nodded and Sebastian leaned in to kiss him. "I'll be right back."

When Sebastian walked back into the room Blaine couldn't help laugh. "Cute pants!"

"Thank you, I'm wearing them in your honor. Lexi bought them for me last year."

"I never imagined you in red pants with ho, ho, ho written all over them."

"I told you, I'm wearing them for you. Plus, Lexi will freak if she actually sees me in them. Now, you've got to have some adorably cutsie holiday pants you could be wearing instead of those black sweats you've got on."

"Okay, I'll put them on." Blaine told him as Sebastian sat down on the bed. Sebastian watched as Blaine opened up one of the dresser drawers. "Since you're wearing those for me, I've got the perfect pair to wear for you."

"You brought more than one pair." Blaine nodded. "God I love you!" He then watched as Blaine took off his sweats and slipped on a pair of lounge pants that had the Grinch all over them. "With your pants choice I know what we need to watch."

"Sounds good. Bas, you took all the pillows again."

"You know why, now get that cute ass of yours in this bed and get comfortable."

The boys were already onto their third Christmas cartoon when there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Blaine asked.

"Your Mom."

"Come on in Mom." Mrs. Anderson couldn't help smile once she looked at the boys all comfortable on the bed.

"I'm guessing neither of you are coming back down."

"I don't think so. We're pretty comfortable and we're in the middle of a movie marathon."

"Okay. And so you know, your Dad and brother are both sorry."

"Tell them apology accepted."

"Seb, your Mother is leaving."

"Okay."

"Is there anything you'd like me to tell her?"

"Not really."

"Alright. If I don't see you again, sleep well."

"Thanks Mom."

"Thanks Mrs. Anderson." When she left she closed the door behind her.

"Are they coming down?" Mr. Anderson asked as she came down the stairs.

"No. They're upstairs watching Christmas cartoons, but Blaine's forgiven you both. And he's obviously feeling a bit better as he broke out a pair of Christmas lounge pants."

"Wish he could get Bas to wear his." Lexi said.

"He is dear."

"I've got to see this." Lexi said as she got up off the couch followed by Cooper and headed up the stairs.


	30. Chapter 30

Moving Beyond

Part 30

"Are you really getting up already?" Sebastian asked as he cracked an eye open and saw Blaine sitting up in bed.

"I don't want to be actually, but my jaw is sore. I didn't mean to wake you." As Blaine spoke Sebastian opened his eyes and sat up in bed.

"Can I get you anything?"

"I already took something. Go back to sleep."

"I don't see that happening. Since you're up, have you already been downstairs?"

"Maybe?" There was a playful innocence to Blaine's voice that brought a smile to Sebastian's face.

"You're too cute B. Did it look like we left it?"

"Nope."

"How so?"

"There's a lot more stuff."

"Really?" Sebastian then got out of bed.

"Where are you going?"

"To see for myself, wanna come?" Blaine looked at him for a moment, but then got out of bed as well and they quietly made their way downstairs. "Where did it all come from?"

"If you read the tags….Santa, so your guess is as good as mine."

"They're all silly." Sebastian said while yawning. "It's way too early to be up B."

"I agree. Even I'm usually still in bed at this time on Christmas. So, I say we try and go back to sleep which shouldn't be too hard since we're both yawning."

"You jinxed it Dad." Cooper said as they sat on the couch in the family room. "Or he's being spiteful by not being down here. For all we know he's up in his room laughing."

"Could you really blame him if that's what he's doing Coop.?" Lexi said to him as she curled up next to him. "He was honestly embarrassed yesterday."

"I know you were hoping to open gifts before your Mother arrived, do you want me to go wake them?" Mr. Smythe asked.

"Let's just leave them be. If we're still opening gifts when she arrives, so be it. It's not like there isn't stuff under there for her."

It was over an hour later and the boys still hadn't come downstairs. "Coop, would you mind going to get them as I'm getting hungry?"

"I can go do that." When Cooper walked into Blaine's room he didn't expect to see what he saw, as he truly believed they were awake. Yet there they were, curled up together in bed sound asleep. Cooper thought for a moment on the best possible way to wake them. "Santa was here! Santa was here! Wake up!" He said rather loudly while bouncing on Blaine's bed. Between his voice and the bouncing the boys opened their eyes.

"You're kidding me, right?" Sebastian said with a smirk as he looked up at Cooper who was totally acting like a little kid.

"Nope! Santa was here and it's time to open gifts! Come on little brother!" Blaine then reached around and threw a pillow at Cooper. "Come on Blainey, I know you're not still upset with me. Get up!"

"I just want to sleep." Cooper stopped acting like a goof and sat down next to Blaine.

"What's wrong Blaine?"

"I slept like crap, that's what."

"Was it because of your jaw?" Blaine nodded. "Have you taken anything?"

"He took something a few hours ago." Sebastian replied as he sat up slightly.

"I hate to say this Blaine, but you've got to know if you don't get up soon Mom's going to worry."

"I know, but I just want to sleep Coop. I was up most of the night as I could never quite get comfortable."

"How about you come downstairs with me, open gifts and then just crash on the couch? You know Mom will go down and help Lexi with dinner, so you won't have to worry about her constantly checking up on you. And well, Dad will understand as it's not like we all haven't been punched at least once."

"Okay. Would you throw me my Henley off the chair?" Cooper nodded and went and got it for him. "If Mom gets too concerned I'll run interference for you."

"Thanks. I just want this day to be normal."

"And they live." Lexi said with a smile as they all walked into the family room. "Merry Christmas!" They both returned the greeting and gave her a hug before doing the same with everyone else before sitting down near the tree. "From the looks of things, this is going to take us awhile."

Lexi's observation was right as they had barely made a dent in the gifts when their Mother arrived. "I'll get it." Mr. Smythe said as he got up off the couch.

"Looks like I've missed a lot."

"There's lots more to go, as I think the boys aren't even halfway done. Blaine. Bas. Could you pass some of those other gifts this way?" Sebastian then reached around him and grabbed the gifts for his Mother and passed them to his Dad.

"Here you go."

With as happy as the atmosphere was, Sebastian actually managed to say more than a few words to his Mother which made both Lexi and their Dad happy. As he wasn't as cold to her as he had been the previous day. "I don't think you two are going to get this all home in your suitcases." Cooper told them as they started to clean up all the wrapping paper.

"There is no way this is all getting home on the plane. Luckily we'll have time to box it up." Blaine replied before yawning and glancing over at Sebastian who was looking at the last few gifts he opened as they were from his Mother. "You okay Bas?" He asked as the only ones in the family room at that moment were the two of them and Cooper.

"Somewhat. But don't worry about me, looks like you're about to crash."

"Glad to know I look like I feel."

"Before you do that little brother, you two need to get most of this stuff upstairs so we have room later on." The boys just nodded.

"Is it just me, or is it way too quiet upstairs?" Mrs. Anderson said as she and Mrs. Smythe helped Lexi in the kitchen.

"You're right, it is a bit quiet." Lexi replied just as the Dads walked into the kitchen. "Dad, have you seen Bas or Blaine?"

"Last I saw they were in the family room. Why, do you need them?"

"No, just curious as Mrs. Anderson just commented on how quiet it is."

"I'll go check on them if that would make you feel better." Lexi's smile was all her Dad needed to walk out of the kitchen and head upstairs. When Mr. Smythe reached the top of the stairs he quickly got Lexi's answer as to why it was so quiet, as Blaine and Sebastian were sound asleep on the couch. "I've got your answer dear." He told her once he walked back into the kitchen. "They're asleep on the couch."

The rest of the day was rather uneventful, except for when Sebastian' Mother actually went to get the boys for dinner and found them kissing on the couch. "You okay Mother?" He asked after he and Blaine stopped kissing.

"Yes, you just caught me off guard, that's all."

"We are dating Mother, remember." Sebastian then looked over at Blaine who looked a bit uncomfortable. "So we do kiss."

"I know that Sebastian. It's just the first time I've seen the two of you like that. So forgive me if it threw me for a moment."

"Okay, but as long as that's all it is." There was a snarkiness to Sebastian's voice that Blaine hadn't heard in a long time.

"You know that's all it is."

"I was just making sure, don't get defensive."

"Bas, not now…please." Blaine said as he took his hand. Sebastian nodded and got up off the couch, never letting go of Blaine's hand.

"We better go. Don't want to keep everyone waiting."

All throughout dinner Lexi and Cooper couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. And unlike earlier neither of the boys were saying a word. "Are you guys all ready for sectionals?" Cooper asked hoping to break the almost creepy silence in the room.

"Yes we are. And if I don't say so, I'm pretty sure we're going to win."

"That's the confidence I like to hear little brother. Do you share Blaine's confidence Bas?"

"Yep. We look and sound great actually. Hopefully it comes off the same to the audience as it does for us."

"If it's anything like the performance you boys put together for our wedding I don't doubt it one bit." Lexi told them.

"It's better actually. But that should be expected considering we've had more than a week and a half to get ready." Sebastian told her. "But if everything works out the way we hope, one of those numbers will be seeing light of day again at regionals."

"Mom. Dad. You need to record both of these for us."

"Don't worry, we will Cooper." His Dad told him.

"If you all don't mind, may I be excused?" Sebastian asked after taking his napkin off his lap.

"Go right ahead Bas." As he got up from the table he took his plate with him. "Blaine?"

"I have no clue." Lexi then excused herself from the table and walked to the kitchen.

"Not so fast Bas." She told him as he was just about out of the kitchen. "What's going on?"

"I don't feel very well, that's all."

"Bullshit! You've looked off since you came down to dinner."

"Sis, I really don't want to do this right now."

"When would you then, because I'd like an answer."

"Why don't you talk to our Mother?"

"I should've known. What happened?"

"She was a bit freaked when she caught Blaine and I kissing upstairs when she came to get us for dinner. And I called her on it."

"I thought you told me she said she had no problems when you came out."

"She didn't, at least that's what she said. But her reaction earlier said otherwise and it was pretty innocent. It's not like we were lying on the couch groping each other. We were just sitting there kissing. It was like she couldn't believe what she was seeing. And I really don't want to deal with it right now. I'm pissed and I'm hurt. And that's not even getting into the fact that Blaine felt uncomfortable."

"You need to talk to Dad if you won't talk to her."

"Lexi, it's Christmas. I'm not going to turn this day upside down and that's what's going to happen if I say anything to either of them. She'll be gone tomorrow so it'll no longer be an issue."

"Bas."

"I'm sorry sis, but I'm not going to do this. Just tell Blaine, I'm upstairs once he's done." Lexi then wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug.

"Do you want me to at least talk to Dad about it?"

"Just leave it until tomorrow, please. There's been enough drama already these past couple of days."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too." Sebastian then placed a kiss on the top of his sister's head before heading upstairs.

When Lexi walked back into the dining room every eye was on her. "Is everything okay hun?' Cooper asked as he pulled her chair out. She turned to look at him as she answered. While telling everyone else he was going to be fine, Cooper knew she was covering for Sebastian. "Blaine, when you're done, he's upstairs." It wasn't long after she returned did Blaine finish and then ask to be excused as well.

"Care to tell me what's going on?" Blaine asked as he walked into Sebastian's bedroom.

"I couldn't stand sitting across from her. The way she reacted earlier was more than being caught off guard B; you know that as well as I do."

"I'm not standing up for her, but maybe it's just really new to her."

"Blaine, she lives in Paris. She sees guys kissing guys all the time."

"But one of those guys isn't her son." Sebastian then motioned for Blaine to come closer, which he did and sat down on the bed.

"It shouldn't make any difference."

"I know. You should talk to her though."

"Lexi said the same thing. But I'm not going to do it today. I'd like for today to be drama free and I hope you can support my decision."

"Of course I support your decision Bas. This is between you and your Mother. And with as tense as things are already, I understand why you don't want to do it." Blaine then leaned over and gave him a kiss. "I think we should chill in here tonight like we did in my room last night."

"Blaine, you should be spending time with your parents since they leave tomorrow."

"Bas, we see my parents all the time. And you should know by now that if I told either of my parents I'd rather be up here with you they'd understand. Plus, I'm pretty sure they both know something is wrong, especially my Mom. She looked pretty concerned when you left the table."

"Nice to know someone cares." Blaine then curled up next to Sebastian and wrapped his arms around him.

"Lots of people care Bas; you should know that by now." As Blaine spoke, Sebastian wrapped one of his arms around Blaine and pulled him a bit closer. "I'm not going anywhere Bas."

Blaine and Sebastian were still talking when Mr. Smythe knocked on the door. "Do you mind if I come in?" Sebastian shook his head and his Dad entered. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong or do I have to ask your sister?"

"It's not important Dad."

"Seb, I know whatever it is, is important from the look on your face. This time it's so evident that even I could see that something's wrong." Blaine glanced up at Sebastian, curious if he was going to answer his Dad.

"Fine, something is wrong."

"What did your Mother do?"

"Why do you think it's something she did?"

"Because she was way too quiet during dinner and when you left she looked to be the only one that knew why."

"I wasn't going to talk to you about this today, but if you really want to know I will. She freaked out when she caught me and Blaine kissing before dinner."

"Excuse me?"

"She freaked Dad. She said we caught her off guard, but she was freaked out by seeing Blaine and I kissing."

"Seb, I'm going to be very blunt here and I want you to listen to me. You've changed a lot since the last time she saw you. You're not the same boy she basically shipped away. You're much more confident than you were if that's possible. And the fact that you and Blaine here are so comfortable with who you are and with your whole relationship, you did catch her off guard. But not in the way you think. Your Mother is in no way homophobic. Her shock came from the fact that her little boy is all grown up and in an actual healthy relationship."

"Dad."

"Seb, listen to me. This is the truth because she and I just talked about it. She can't believe you thought that was why she was so shocked. When you were in Paris, you never let us know if you were ever seeing anyone let alone show affection to anyone. Yet there the two of you were on the couch kissing, without a care in the world. Seb, you're not the same boy she last saw. It honestly hurts her to know that she wasn't around to see you grow and change this past year or so, because you have changed so much. You've got to remember the rest of us have been around you and Blaine, well, me not as much but I talk to Lexi quite a bit, but you understand."

"Yes, I understand. But if you just saw her face Dad."

"I wish I had. I need you to know that after I came back from Lexi and Cooper's wedding one of the first things I told her was about you and Blaine."

"You mean after you argued." Mr. Smythe couldn't help laugh a bit.

"Yes, after we argued. But her hearing you were in a relationship made her smile. And honestly, I'd almost forgotten what she looked like when she smiles. She was honestly happy for you. And I'm going to tell you something she told me the other night. She can't believe that our kids found such wonderful men to be in their lives. She really likes you Blaine, as well as Cooper and she's pretty quick to judge people. Most people don't win her over."

"Dad…do you think you could get her for me? But let her know that Blaine's going to be here."

"I can do that." Once Mr. Smythe walked out of the room Blaine looked up at Sebastian.

"I'm proud of you Bas."

"You know I'm jaded when I basically accuse my own Mother of being a homophobe."

"Bas, you've been hurt too many times and it's your first instinct to think the worst and lash out."

"I really hope you weren't uncomfortable while my Dad was talking."

"Not at all, and if I was, I would've left. He really loves you, I can see it."

"That he does. He's a pretty awesome Dad. I don't know if I would've been able to deal with everything he had to."

"If you wanted to, you would've found a way Bas if you were in his shoes." Blaine had just finished his sentence when there was a knock at the door.

"Your Dad said you wanted to see me." Sebastian nodded.

"I did. Come on in." As she walked in, Blaine and Sebastian sat up and leaned against the headboard. "I want to say I'm sorry for thinking the worst. That was wrong."

"Apology accepted. But it's completely understandable that you'd react that way Sebastian."

"Could we try something?" She looked at him slightly confused but nodded. "I'd like you to try calling me Seb."

"I can work on that…Seb. I think I owe you both an apology as well for the way I reacted. After you said what you did to me I realized that I was pretty shocked by what I saw. It's just…"

"You don't need to explain again Mother; Dad told us the two of you spoke."

"I'd really like to get to know you again son. There is so much about you I don't know and I don't want to feel like I don't know my own son anymore."

"I'd like that too. Just think, getting to know me again is going to be easy compared to getting to know Lexi."

"That I do know. She grew up into a pretty remarkable young lady. I just wish I was a part of it."

"You know she only ever wanted to make you and Dad proud, right?"

"She definitely succeeded in that aspect. It's sad that I just now found out about her foray in romance novels. I only knew she was writing those books on British Literature."

"Really?"

"Yes. I've got a lot of reading to do. Thankfully the flight back to Paris is a long one for me to get started."

"I think you'll enjoy them. They've got mystery, romance and intrigue."

"You've read them Seb?"

"I will proudly admit I've read them all." Blaine couldn't help laugh a bit as that was something he didn't know. "Come now B, you think I got all my brilliant ideas on my own. Hell no, I snerched some from my sister's novels."

"Maybe I should do some reading as well so you need to get creative?" Blaine just looked at him and smiled before giving him a quick kiss.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable as well earlier Blaine. It wasn't my intention. Sadly, I've got a lot of catching up to do with my own children."

"It's alright."

Meanwhile in the family room Lexi couldn't help look at Cooper. "Do you think I should go up and check on him?"

"Lexi, Blaine's with him, they're fine. And the fact that there isn't any screaming, that's a good sign. There must be progress being made as she's been up there for a while. That's the most time he's spent with her since she's been here."

When Mrs. Smythe finally came walking back into the family room she had a smile on her face. "How'd things go?" Mr. Smythe asked.

"We talked and we're going to work on things. Cooper, your parents have got to be wondering what you got yourself involved in." She then looked around. "Where are they?"

"Taking a walk. My Mom wanted one last walk around the city at night."

"They know everything isn't cut and dry. Knowing them, I'm sure they're just happy things are getting worked out."

"Are Blaine and Bas going to come back down Mother?"

"That I don't know."


	31. Chapter 31

Moving Beyond

Part 31

"Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Lexi asked as she walked into the kitchen and found Blaine, Sebastian and Cooper all busy with the music playing in the background.

"We are making breakfast." Cooper replied. "Which reminds me, your Mother should be here soon."

"My Mother?"

"Yes, I sent our Mother a text last night shortly after she left asking if she'd like to join us?" They all just watched as Lexi took a seat as they could tell she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I know, shocking right. But if we're all going to work on this might as well put a good foot forward on her last day here."

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother?"

"I know, right?" Sebastian then put a glass of juice in front of her. "Fresh squeezed courtesy of your hubby."

"It's one of the few things they've let me do." Cooper said with a smile. "They're both more than capable in the kitchen."

"What's in the oven because it smells amazing?"

"B made baked apple pancakes while I'm working on the stuff to go with it." Sebastian replied.

"Told you, they're way better cooks than I am."

"But you're getting better dear." Lexi said before giving him a kiss. "Is there anything I can do?"

"I don't think so sis, we've got the table set and all the food taken care of."

"What about waking the parents?"

"Mom and Dad are up." Cooper replied. "And your Dad is too, he's actually in your office on a conference call right now. I hope you don't mind that I let him use your office."

"Not at all."

By the time their Mother arrived everyone else was in the kitchen. "Morning Alexis."

"Morning Mother. Come on in."

"I must tell you, I was a bit surprised by Seb's invitation."

"You called him Seb."

"He asked me if I would try, so I'm trying. But I'm sure Sebastian will slip out quite a bit."

"It's a start. Follow me, as breakfast is just about ready."

"If it's just about ready, what are you doing getting the door?"

"That would be because Bas and Blaine are the ones doing the cooking."

"Your brother cooks?"

"Yes, surprisingly well actually."

Just as everyone was finishing up Cooper couldn't help smile as the atmosphere that morning was a complete one eighty from dinner the night before. "You're both wonderful cooks." Mrs. Smythe told them.

"Thank you." They replied as they were both smiling as it was clear everyone enjoyed the meal.

"Maybe next break you boys could help Cooper some." Mr. Anderson said a laugh.

"Thanks a lot Dad. But he's right; I do need help, though I'm much better than I was when Lexi and I first started dating."

"You could say that again." Lexi's comment made everyone laugh, even Cooper.

"Maybe we'll just have to come and bother you two over spring break." Blaine told them.

"I'd only do that little brother if you don't mind being around newborns."

"That's right. That's an even better reason to visit." Sebastian replied. "Blaine and I won't be able to take off from school to come and see them, especially since that's right around regionals as well."

When Blaine and Sebastian got up to start clearing the table their Dads stopped them. "You boys cooked, we'll clean up." Cooper just looked at Blaine and Sebastian after their Dad spoke.

"Do you want some help Dad?"

"I think we can handle it Cooper."

"When are you all leaving?" Blaine asked.

"Your Dad and I fly out at five."

"What about you Mother?" Sebastian asked.

"Our flight is at six."

"Cooper!" His Dad called out from the kitchen.

"So much for them having it under control, huh?" Lexi smiled at him as he got up from the table.

"Since you're all not leaving until later, what should we do with his last bit of time we have?" Lexi asked.

"I wouldn't mind seeing the Christmas concert that the Anderson's recorded. You had talked about watching it but we never got around to it."

"Boys, do you mind watching yourselves?" Lexi asked.

"I don't. What about you B?"

"Works for me."

"Even though they said no, why don't you two help them in the kitchen so we can get started sooner?"

"Got it sis." Sebastian said as he and Blaine then got up and went to help their Dads and Cooper.

Mrs. Anderson and Mrs. Smythe were already upstairs when the guys finished cleaning up. "What are you still doing down here?" Cooper asked as they walked out of the kitchen.

"I need to talk to Blaine for a sec. We'll be right up." Cooper looked at his wife and then his brother.

"Should I be afraid?"

"I think this concerns me Coop, you're in the clear this time around." Sebastian said as he wrapped his arm around Cooper's shoulders. "Let's leave them to talk about whatever it is they got going on." Once everyone was upstairs Lexi handed Blaine an envelope.

"Here are your tickets and the car to get you both will be here at five."

"I don't know how to thank you Lexi. How did you ever manage to get these tickets? It's one the hottest show on Broadway right now."

"Cassie got them for me. And the car will take you to the show after dinner. You'll just need to call once dinner is over as he'll be waiting."

"Getting me the reservation was a big help, I never expected all this."

"Blaine, this was all your idea. I just helped you pull it off. And so you know, you don't owe anything for the tickets."

"How come?"

"They didn't cost Cassie anything so there's nothing to repay. All she asks is that you and Bas have a wonderful night."

"I love you Lexi." As Blaine said this, he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a big hug.

"I love you too Blaine. Now why don't you go and put those tickets away and I'll meet you in the family room."

Everyone was settled in the family room by the time Blaine walked in. "Glad you decided to join us killer." Sebastian said as Blaine sat down next to him. "Care to tell me what you and my sister were talking about?"

"Not really. Let's start this show now, shall we?" Sebastian looked across Blaine at Cooper who just shrugged his shoulders.

"You boys are all really good." Mrs. Smythe told them once the concert ended.

"Thank you Mother."

"You should see what they can do with something that's not so traditional." Mrs. Anderson told her. "They really are talented."

"Thanks Mom."

The rest of the afternoon flew by and before they knew it all the parents were getting ready for their flights. "Are you going to tell me what you and my sister were talking about?" Sebastian asked again as they sat in the family room alone.

"No, because it would ruin the surprise I have in store for tonight if I told you anything. What I will tell you though, is you need to dress nice and be ready by five. And don't snack a lot this afternoon."

"That's all?"

"Yes, that's all."

Soon everyone was back in the family room again to say their goodbyes as they needed to leave for the airport. "Now, your Dad or I will be at the airport to pick you guys up, okay?" Blaine's Mom told them as she gave Blaine a hug.

"Got it Mom."

"And please be good for Cooper and Lexi."

"We will Mom."

"They'll be fine dear." Mr. Anderson told her as she let Blaine go. "You guys have fun and we'll see you when you get home."

"Thanks Dad." Blaine told him as his Dad gave him a hug. "Have a safe flight." After the Andersons each gave Sebastian a hug goodbye they headed downstairs where Cooper was waiting for them.

"It was good seeing you Seb." His Dad told him as he gave him a big hug.

"It was good seeing you too Dad. Hopefully we can keep the limited time between visits."

"That sounds like a plan. Now, like Mrs. Anderson said to you both, behave for Lexi and Cooper."

"We will. Have a restful flight."

"You know me too well son." His Dad then gave him a kiss before letting go.

"I'm glad you decided to come Mother, even though I might not have acted like it at first."

"I'm glad I did too. It should've happened long ago, but hopefully now we're all on the right track." She then came closer and gave him a hug. "I love you Seb."

"I love you too." She then gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking over to Blaine.

"It was a pleasure finally meeting you Blaine. You're quite a remarkable young man."

"Thank you. It was nice to meet you as well." Blaine was then caught off guard a bit as she gave him a hug as well.

"We should be going dear." She then nodded and headed down the stairs.

"Dad!"

"What is it Seb?" He asked as he was just about to head down as well.

"I'm pretty sure Lexi would want you guys to have a copy." Sebastian told him as he handed his Dad a copy of Cooper and Lexi's wedding DVD.

"Thanks!"

"Take care boys!"

Once Mr. Smythe was headed down the stairs Blaine wrapped an arm around Sebastian's waist. "Goes to show Christmas miracles do exist."

"They sure do B." Sebastian replied before placing a kiss on top of Blaine's head.

"Bas! Get your butt down here!" Lexi called up from the foyer. Sebastian just looked at Blaine before heading down the stairs with Blaine right behind him. "Good, you came quickly." She said with a smile. "Now come over here so we can take a picture before they go." Sebastian just looked at his sister before walking over to her. Once the four of them were settled, Cooper took the picture.

"If you don't mind Cooper, I'd like one with you in it as well. You are family after all." Mrs. Smythe said. Cooper looked over at Blaine who readily took the camera.

After he took a few shots he put the camera down and handed it to Lexi. "These look great. Thanks Blaine. Dad, Mother, I'll send these to you." Lexi and Sebastian then walked over to where Blaine was standing as everyone headed out the door after saying goodbye once more.

"You okay sis?" Sebastian asked after the door closed.

"I'm actually more than okay."

"Before I forget, I gave Dad one of the wedding DVDs."

"Thank you, I was meaning to do that but it slipped my mind." She then looked at the two of them. "As lots of things have lately. But shouldn't the two of you be getting ready?

"Good point." Blaine told her. "I'm gonna head up and leave you two for a bit." He then gave Sebastian a quick kiss on the cheek.

"This was definitely a strange few days sis."

"Tell me about it. I honestly didn't think she and I would be able to have an actually conversation without screaming or insulting each other."

"How often did Dad or Cooper have to get in-between you two?"

"Quite a bit in the beginning, Dad was acting like a moderator. But he and Cooper managed to keep us both calm. And after getting through quite a bit of bullshit we started to deal with our issues with each other."

"Could either of you remember what started it all?"

"I wanted more freedom because I felt like she was smothering, controlling and overbearing. And she just wasn't' letting me be me."

"Sounds familiar."

"She said the same thing and that she should've learned from her mistakes with me instead of repeating them with you."

"I'm willing to give her another chance sis, but is it wrong that I'm not going to let my guard down completely?"

"Not at all, I've still got mine up as well and she knows that. She knows fixing things with us isn't going to happen overnight. But at least we're all willing to try. If anything, it might stop Dad from graying as much as he has." Sebastian couldn't help laugh at her comment. "But you should probably head up as well and start getting ready. You've got quite the night ahead of you. He loves you a lot Bas."

"I love him a lot." He then gave her a kiss. "I'll be upstairs if you need anything." She nodded and watched him head up the stairs.

Once Blaine was done getting ready he grabbed the tickets and his wallet off his dresser. As he left his room, Sebastian's door was still closed so he headed downstairs. "You look really nice Blaine." Lexi told him once he reached the family room. "But come here though, you're tie is a bit crooked. I thought you'd be an expert tying these by now."

"I normally am. It's just…I'm a little nervous."

"What do you have to be nervous about? You've got an amazing evening planned."

"I just hope he thinks it's as amazing as we do."

"I know my brother Blaine, and he's going to be blown away by what you've got planned."

"Shouldn't Cooper be back by now?"

"He should be back any minute now. He stopped off to grab dinner for us."

"Chinese?"

"How'd you know?"

"It's his favorite post-Christmas meal." As they were talking Sebastian came walking down the stairs.

"Looking good Bas."

"She's right, you look great!" Sebastian stood in front of them in dark gray slacks, dark purple shirt, dark gray vest, and a black, gray and purple tie.

"I'm not over-dressed, am I?"

"Not at all." Blaine told him as he got up off the couch.

"Awww, it's the return of the bowtie. I like." Sebastian told him before leaning down to give him a kiss. Sebastian then looked back at his sister. "Go get your camera."

"How'd you know?"

"I know that look." As she got up to go get her camera Sebastian looked at Blaine again. "You really look great as well." Blaine was wearing black pants, blue shirt, black V-neck sweater and black and silver bowtie. Once Lexi returned she knew she didn't have long to take pictures as the boys' car would be there soon.

"Lexi! There's a car and driver out front." Cooper yelled out as he walked into the foyer.

"Have a great night boys!" She told them before giving them each a kiss. "Don't' worry, we won't wait up."

"Guess the car is for you two." Cooper said as they walked down the stairs and grabbed their coats. "Where are you going?"

"Ask your wife after we leave." Blaine said with a smile before taking Sebastian's hand. "Let's go." After the door closed Cooper headed up the stairs.

"Where are they going all dressed up?" He asked as he set their dinner on the coffee table.

"Out to dinner and a show for their anniversary."

"Isn't that a bit fancy?"

"Yes, but as Blaine put it, it's hard to go out and celebrate back home. And with everything they've been through to get to where they are who are we to tell them what they should or shouldn't be doing."

"True. They're just setting some high standards for themselves the longer they're together." Cooper told her. "Where are they going?"

"Dinner at _Cipriani _and then off to see _Evita_."

"That had to be one of the best meals I've ever had." Sebastian told Blaine as they walked out of the restaurant.

"Now you know why I told you not to snack this afternoon. And I've got to agree, it was amazing." Blaine then glanced down at his watch. "The night's not over yet."

"Blaine, that was too much already. You don't need to do anything else." He told him as they walked a bit while waiting for their car to come around.

"Unfortunately you don't have a choice in the matter. Plus didn't you tell me you were all mine tonight to do with as I liked."

"Yes, it's just…" Sebastian words were cut off by a kiss from Blaine.

"It's my turn to spoil you a bit. Enjoy it." Just then their car pulled up. "Your carriage waits." Sebastian just smiled and got into the car followed by Blaine. When they pulled up at the theatre Sebastian looked at Blaine.

"You're kidding, right?" Blaine shook his head as the driver opened the door.

"And a little birdie told me a certain someone is definitely performing tonight." Blaine told him as he pulled the tickets out of his coat. After taking their seats Sebastian turned and kissed Blaine.

"I don't know how you pulled this off, but thank you. I've wanted to see this since this summer."

"I know. I pay attention Bas."

"How'd you get such amazing seats?"

"Are you asking my secret Bas?"

"Yes."

"This is what Lexi and I were talking about earlier. Cassie was able to get them for us."

"No wonder they're such great seats. That woman has got some serious pull."

"I figured as much once I saw where they were. Happy slightly belated Anniversary Bas." After Blaine leaned in to kiss him an usher walked up to them.

"Excuse me gentlemen, but by chance are you Blaine and Sebastian?"

"Yes, why?" Sebastian asked.

"That would be because you've been invited backstage after the performance. Once the show is over, just wait here and someone will come and get you."

"Thank you." Blaine replied and then looked at Sebastian afterwards. "I have no idea what that is about."

"I do. Think about who got the tickets for you. She arranged this." They weren't able to talk for much longer as the theatre lights started to dim. "Happy Anniversary to you too Blaine."

They were so engrossed in the show that it seemed to fly by and soon the house lights were coming on. "That was incredible!" Sebastian said as soon as people started moving around. "I don't know how to even begin thanking you."

"I only remembered you wanted to see it Bas. We need to thank Cassie for getting us the seats because the show was sold out the entire time we're in town." Blaine then leaned over and kissed him. "I love seeing you this happy."

"I'm happy because of you B. You helped take my walls down and enjoy the little things again."

"And I thought it was because you love me."

"I do love you. The rest happened because of that."

"Good. I love you too." Before they could say much else the same usher from earlier came walking up to them.

"Are you ready to go gentlemen?" They both nodded and got up from their seats and followed the usher through the crowd backstage.

"Did you boys enjoy the show?" They both turned and saw Cassie standing there. When they both hugged her she smiled. "I'm guessing that's a yes."

"It was amazing." Blaine told her. "I don't know how to thank you."

"You don't have to, it was my pleasure. Now how about we go and meet a certain someone."

"You don't mean." Sebastian couldn't even form a sentence as he was in a slight state of shock.

"Yes, you're going to meet Ricky. Now come on, he's waiting for us as I told him all about you two."


	32. Chapter 32

Moving Beyond

Part 32

"Blaine…Bas…wake up." Cooper said as he shook them both. "Come on guys, we've got to leave soon." Sebastian opened one eye and looked at Cooper.

"What time is it?"

"Eight. And we need to leave by nine if we want to be on time."

"What do you mean we?"

"I'm going with you guys. After what happened on Christmas Eve you're not going alone." Sebastian sighed, as he'd seen Cooper like this before and knew there was no talking him out of it.

"Fine. B, get up." Sebastian said as he gave him a slight shake before kissing him on the cheek. "It's eight Blaine." It wasn't till Cooper saw Blaine start to open his eyes did he get up and leave. "Morning sexy." Sebastian purred as Blaine rolled over to look at him.

"Morning yourself." He then leaned in to kiss him. "Was that Cooper I just heard?"

"Yep. And sadly he's right, we need to get up."

"I know. He didn't give you any weird looks, did he?"

"Not a single one." Sebastian couldn't help smile as both had been a bit worried when they went to sleep. "I'm gonna go shower, so don't fall back to sleep. And Coop said we need to leave by nine to be on time." Blaine nodded. "Oh, he's coming with us."

"You're kidding, right?" Blaine asked as Sebastian got out of bed.

"Nope, and he had that look so there's no talking him out of it."

When the boys reached the foyer, Cooper was there waiting for them. "You guys got down much quicker than I expected. We'll actually be able to catch an earlier train." He said as he tossed their coats at them.

"You know you don't have to go with us."

"If I didn't go, Dad would have my hide. You know that Blaine. I'm not going to interfere unless he does something really fucking stupid. I promise." Blaine just nodded and they all left the house.

When they all arrived at the loft the place was hopping and the music was definite setting the tone. "Hey boys!" Tasha said as they walked in. "Why don't you two head over to those racks, they're waiting for you?" Blaine and Sebastian nodded and headed over leaving Cooper with Tasha. "Must say I didn't expect to see you today."

"After what happened on Christmas Eve, I wasn't letting them be near him alone."

"Wait a minute…did something happen between them and Kurt?"

"That would be an understatement. You should've seen Blaine a couple days ago as his jaw was still really bruised. But thankfully the bruising faded quite a bit. It's not going to be a problem, is it?"

"No, my girls can work miracles. So Blaine's the one that punched Kurt huh?"

"No, that was Bas. And I'm curious, how bad is his eye?" Tasha couldn't help laugh as she couldn't get a straight answer out of Kurt about his massive black eye. "That bad huh." She just nodded, but at that moment Kurt came walking into the loft.

"Oh hell." He muttered upon seeing Cooper with Tasha. "I have those samples for you Ms. Saunders."

"Thanks Kurt." After he walked away Cooper couldn't helped but laugh.

"Shit! Bas really connected, didn't he? That's still gotta hurt." Natasha laughed a bit as Cooper cringed.

"It's actually worse than that Coop. Some of the girls in the office felt bad for him and took him to one of the make-up artists to try and tone it down a bit. But she came to me after and said she didn't have the stuff on hand to completely hide it. She said she didn't have that type of stuff on hand she would've needed to completely cover it. Seb must've been really pissed to actually punch him."

"He did it because Kurt ended up punching Blaine because my dear brother jumped between them."

"Yikes! Are the boys going to be okay?"

"They're fine. Is it going to be a problem that I'm here?'

"Not at all. Actually, it's probably a good thing as they'll be more relaxed with you here. I need to talk with Kurt, so why don't you go talk with Simon." After Cooper walked away Kurt walked back over.

"Is he staying?"

"Yes, he's staying so we'll need another chair. But I need to ask you something Kurt and I need you to be completely honest with me." Kurt nodded. "Are you going to be okay having to be around Blaine and Sebastian all day?"

"Yes ma'am." From the look on his face even Tasha could tell he was slightly uncomfortable.

"If it gets to be too much just let me know and you can leave for a bit."

"I can do this Ms. Saunders. You told me earlier that I'd need to learn to deal with situations like this."

"I know, but considering what happened between the three of you was just a few days ago I could see how emotions could still be raw." Kurt was a bit taken back as his usually stern boss was showing him another side to her. Though he wasn't sure if her concern was for him or for Blaine and Sebastian.

"Thank you. Now what else do you need me to do?"

As Cooper got settled in his chair, Tasha walked over to where Blaine and Sebastian were waiting. "You boys look good. And Blaine, I don't know if you want to hear this, but you look a lot like Cooper right now."

"Thank you. And I don't mind. I know my brother is good-looking."

"Told you, you looked great killer." Sebastian said with a wink. Simon then called all of the boys over and got to work. It didn't take too long for the boys to find their groove. And soon Simon was snapping away. While they were doing a wardrobe change Cooper leaned over to Tasha.

"I might be bias, but looks like Simon is getting some great shots."

"He is, they're both really photogenic. If I didn't know better, it would be pretty hard to tell it was their first shoot compared to the other guys on set. Kurt, what do you think so far? I want an honest answer."

"The shots on the monitors are great. And it kills me to say that. Everyone looks great, even Sebastian."

"Thank you. I know that was hard for you to admit."

It was early evening by the time they finished. "I want to thank you all for today. We got some great shots." Simon told all the guys before they went to change into their regular clothes. "Hey Coop, did I hear correctly that Blaine and Sebastian are going to be in New York for school next year?"

"Yes you did. Blaine is going to NYU while Bas is going to Columbia. Why?"

"Because after the work they did today, I could definitely use them again. That is if they'd be interested."

"Judging from the looks on their faces, they'll be interested. And who could say no to an income that doesn't' revolve around working all the time while going to school. Mention it to them and judge for yourself." As Cooper and Simon talked, Tasha was already going through the pictures on the computer.

"You really outdid yourself Simon."

"Thank you! The guys were all really good today, so it was pretty easy."

"Nice job guys!" Cooper said as he wrapped his arm around Blaine's shoulders. "Are you ready to get out of here?" They both nodded. "It takes a lot more than one thinks, doesn't it?"

"It sure does. But it was fun." Blaine told him.

"If that's the case, I'd love to work with you both again next year once you're here for school." Blaine and Sebastian both just looked at Simon.

"Are you serious?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes. You both did really well today. You took to it as quick as Coop here did. I don't need an answer anytime soon, just thought I'd mention it to you." Simon then said a quick goodbye, leaving the boys with Tasha.

"Where would you both like your checks sent, your homes or Dalton?"

"Dalton please." Sebastian replied.

"Same for me." Blaine added

"Got it. Now why don't you guys get going as I'm sure you're starving." They both nodded.

"You could always come with us to grab a bite." Cooper told her.

"I'd love to, but my night is just beginning. I've got lots of pictures to start going through. Hopefully I'll see you boys before you leave. And Coop, I'll see you and Lexi Wednesday."

"Yes you will. Later!" As they headed out Blaine looked towards Cooper.

"What's going on Wednesday?"

"It's New Years' Eve, Blaine. Lexi and I are going to a party out on the island. That reminds me, you two will have the house to yourselves as we won't be coming home until sometime Thursday. Come to think of it, what are the two of you doing?"

"We haven't decided yet." Blaine replied. "We were thinking of heading down to Times' Square."

"If that's what you two decide, be careful because it's crazy down there. Though it's something I think everyone needs to experience. If you don't do that, what's one of the other options?"

"Staying at home and finding something entertaining to do." Sebastian replied. "The choices are limited since we can't go to the bars which are hosting all the parties."

By the time they arrived back to the house after having dinner they were surprised that the house was so quiet. "Where's Lexi?" Sebastian asked as they walked inside.

"She was having dinner with her editor this evening which is why I didn't hesitate to take the two of you out for dinner. Now if you don't mind, I've got lines to go learn." Cooper then patted Blaine on the back before heading upstairs.

"Please tell me I'm not the only one that is tired." Blaine said to Sebastian as they headed up the stairs as well.

"Nope. Who knew smiling and posing could take so much out of you."

"I think it's the amount of time we spent doing it. But right now the only thing I want to do is take a bath."

"Really B?"

"Yes."

"Bubbles?"

"Probably, is that a problem?"

"Not at all. Do you want some company?"

"The tub in my room sadly only has room for me." Blaine gave him the cutest pout as he spoke.

"Ah, my dear Blaine, the one in my bathroom has more than enough room for two. That is if you want, I'm perfectly cool if you want to enjoy your bath alone."

"I'd love the company Bas. I just didn't think you'd be interested in taking a bath."

"For your information I love a good bath, though don't broadcast it."

"That can be our little secret. Now since you're joining me, do you mind bubbles?"

"Not one bit." Blaine then gave Sebastian a kiss on the cheek before grabbing some things from his room. "Do you want me to start the tub?" Sebastian asked after changing out of his clothes and throwing on his robe.

"Sure." Blaine replied as he walked into Sebastian's room and tossed him some bubble bath. "I'll be there soon." When Blaine finally walked to the bathroom door he was surprised to find it locked. "Ummm, Bas…the door is locked."

"Hold on a sec, I'm almost done."

"What are you doing?"

"Keep your pants on!"

"Too late." Blaine replied with a laugh. He stood there for a few more minutes till he heard the lock turn, but was surprised when it didn't open. "Bas, I'm coming in." When he finally walked in he couldn't help smile. "You are quite the romantic sir." He told him as there was soft jazz playing and candles lighting the room.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to join me?" Sebastian asked as he was already in the tub.

"I'm definitely joining you." Blaine replied before letting his robe drop to the floor. He couldn't help the shy smile that crept to his face the way Sebastian was looking at him. "Where should I go?" Blaine asked as he stood at the edge of the tub. Sebastian was right; the tub in his bathroom was definitely bigger.

"The choice is yours." Sebastian then watched as Blaine slowly got into the tub and settled himself between Sebastian's legs. "I was hoping that's where you were going to sit." He told Blaine before placing a kiss on his cheek. "I hope it's not too warm for you."

"It's perfect." Blaine replied before leaning his head back on Sebastian's shoulder as Sebastian had his arms wrapped around him. "I need this after today."

"Hell, I need this after this past week." Sebastian told him. "Though you definitely did an excellent job of helping me relax this week."

"My pleasure. And I mean that." Both of them laughed a bit at Blaine's response. "Oh, Rachel called and wants to take us out to dinner soon as she still feels she owes us."

"Whenever you want to go is fine with me."

"You are being very agreeable."

"That's because I'm very relaxed. Like I said, this was just what I needed." After staying like that for a while Blaine then moved his ass against Sebastian a bit before glancing back at him. "Aren't you a little instigator? And here I thought we were just going to take a bath."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Okay, so you're rubbing your ass against me for no reason."

"I just moved." There was a definite flirtatious tone to Blaine's voice. Sebastian then slid his hands down so they were now on Blaine's hips.

"Did you now? Because you just moving normally doesn't have this type of effect on me." He told him as he pulled Blaine tight against him causing a soft moan to escape his own lips.

"I could help with that." Blaine told him as he managed to turn around. "If you want me to, that is?" Sebastian couldn't help but bite his lips as the look in Blaine's eyes was a cross between innocence and seduction. "What is it Bas?" By this point Blaine had wrapped his hand around him and was slowly stroking him.

"You're full of surprises B." He told him before pulling him into a kiss. As they kissed Blaine couldn't help smile from the soft moans escaping Sebastian's mouth. Their relationship really was even as to who would initiate things, but each time Blaine did he couldn't help catch Sebastian off-guard. It was still pretty new to him not always having to be in control. But from the way he'd react, Blaine knew he like giving up control to him. When Blaine let go Sebastian's eyes opened and looked at him in wonder as he wasn't quite sure why he'd stopped. "Bas, by chance to do have…"

"Reach behind me by the towels."

"And you said you thought we were just taking a bath." Blaine said with a smirk as he grabbed the bottle of lube.

"With you, I'm always prepared because I never know. And that's for use in water." Blaine then looked down at Sebastian. He knew what he wanted to do, but wasn't quite sure how they were going to go about it. "Talk to me Blaine."

"I've never done this in water before."

"Me either." Sebastian said as he brushed one of Blaine's curls off his face. "So, we're going to have to wing it. But, from what I've read, nothing's different."

"You've read?"

"Yes, I like to be informed." Sebastian then reached behind him for a condom and placed it near the edge. "How about you, are you sure you want to try this?"

"Absolutely." Blaine's enthusiasm made Sebastian smile even more than he already was. Considering they'd managed to have sex without waking everyone, after they came home after their date the previous evening they knew it wasn't going to take much for either of them to be ready. Blaine moved back in the tub enough so that Sebastian could sit up on the edge and put the condom on but Blaine stopped him just prior and did it for him. Sebastian then carefully got back into the water. When Blaine straddled his lap Sebastian just looked up at him, the next thing he felt was Blaine slowly lowering himself onto him.

Just as Blaine started to move, Sebastian reached around him for the drain and pulled. "Sorry, don't want to mop afterwards." Blaine couldn't help laugh as Sebastian did have a point so he kept his movements minimal till Sebastian reset the drain. "Sorry." Blaine then placed his hands on Sebastian's cheeks to kiss him as he started to move. It wasn't long till Sebastian's hands were on Blaine's hips guiding him along.

With as strange as things were before they got started this was something they were both definitely enjoying as it was hard to keep quiet. Being submerged in the water made moving effortless. "Bas." Blaine managed to get out as he was teetering on the edge. Hearing that, Sebastian moved one of his hands and began to stroke him gently. With that extra little bit of attention Sebastian felt Blaine clench around him. Once Blaine's eyes started to flutter shut Sebastian knew it was going to be long and began to move beneath him just a bit more.

As Blaine's orgasm washed over him Sebastian was right behind him and soon Blaine was leaning on Sebastian's chest. When Blaine finally sat back he couldn't take his eyes off of Sebastian who had the most amazing smile on his face. "We're definitely going to have to do that again." Sebastian told him before leaning in to kiss him.

"You won't get any complaints from me." Sebastian then turned the water on in the tub, to warm it up. "I was hoping you'd do that." Blaine replied after moving off of Sebastian's lap and lying down beside him.

"How much longer do you want to stay in here?" Sebastian asked as he ran his fingers through Blaine's wet curls.

"Not too much longer, but long enough to get my legs back under me."

"That I understand. Just think B, we can actually sleep-in tomorrow as long as we want. For once this vacation we have no one waiting on us."

"Now that sounds perfect. I need a lazy day in bed. Are you sure Lexi won't wake us?"

"I'll go talk to her after we get out of here. I'm sure she'll understand us wanting to sleep after everything that's gone down."


	33. Chapter 33

Moving Beyond

Part 33

The next couple of days were pretty quiet relatively speaking for the boys as they just did what they wanted at a given moment as Cooper and Lexi were both rather busy. Though one of the days they did go and visit Cooper on the set of his movie. "Did you ever think he'd be in a position of doing back to back movies B?" Sebastian asked as they watched.

"No. But luckily he was smart enough to listen to Lexi and take a few acting classes. Once he broke some of those horrible habits he had the roles started to appear. Though I did laugh earlier when the director told him to point a little while ago."

"He really seems to be in his element."

"He sure does. Plus with him working as much as he has makes him feel better."

"How so as I can't help to think that there is more to what you just said?"

"He doesn't like anyone thinking Lexi is supporting him. So the more successful he becomes, the happier he gets as he feels he's doing more than his fair share."

"You know Lexi doesn't see it that way, right?"

"I know and so does he, but his ego can't take some of the whispers sometimes. And I know for a fact your Mother's comment to Lexi around Thanksgiving really pissed him off though he never told Lexi that after everything else that went down."

"If it wasn't for that conversation I wouldn't have even know they signed one as she never mentioned it."

"He actually brought it up to her, it wasn't her idea. And from what he told me she was pretty surprised by it. But had her lawyer draw one up that they both agreed upon and it was done."

"Speaking of all this stuff, Lexi did mention something to me the other morning when you and Cooper went out. I have an apartment here in the city."

"You do?"

"My reaction exactly. Seems that besides my trust fund I was also left some property and one bit of it is an apartment in mid-town."

"Interesting, and what are you planning to do with this new found information?"

"Well, know how we were thinking of finding a place for school next year, sort of like what Rachel and Kurt are doing. But not in a dodgy part of town. I guess we don't have to look, if we don't want to."

"Have you seen it?"

"Not recently, but Lexi used it as a crash pad during college. If you're interested we can go over later today as Lexi gave me a set of keys."

"Why'd she wait?"

"Technically it's in both of our names and doesn't become my sole property till I'm twenty-one. She wasn't going to say anything till she knew where I was going to school as she didn't want that affecting where I wanted to go."

"Sure, sounds good to me. Where is it?"

"Surprisingly, not too far from where Lexi and Cooper live, but far enough that we'll still be on our own. But they'll be close enough if we need anything and we'll be able to see our nieces or nephews whenever we want. Plus it's almost right in the middle of where we're each going to school so the commutes will be about the same for each of us. And there's a metro station nearby"

After grabbing lunch with Cooper, they headed to check out what could very well be their new home once school was over. "Bas, this was not what I was expecting." Blaine told him as they approached the building."

"What can I say, my grandparents had excellent taste." As they walked into the grand entry they both took in their surrounds.

"May I help you?" A gentleman asked from behind a desk.

"Yes, I'm here to check out an apartment my grandparents left to me when they passed away."

"Could I have the last name please?"

"Smythe."

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, why?"

"I remember when you were just a little boy. You've definitely grown up. I'm Walter; It's wonderful to see you again."

"Thank you. Wish I remembered you as well."

"That's quite alright. The last time I saw you, you were probably ten or eleven and you were here to visit your sister. How is she?"

"Good. She got married this summer and now her and her husband are expecting."

"Congratulate her for me, please. She was always so pleasant. So, would you like to see the apartment?"

"We'd love to. Oh, this is my boyfriend Blaine."

"Pleasure to meet you Blaine. Do you have the keys?"

"Yes, Lexi gave them to me this morning."

"Then let's head up." As they walked to the elevator Blaine kept looking around as Sebastian and Walter talked. Once they reached the twenty-second floor, the elevator doors opened and Walter walked them to the door. "You chose an excellent day to come by Sebastian as the cleaning ladies just left a few hours ago."

"What do you mean?"

"Your sister has been maintaining the apartment since it's still furnished." A smile crept across Sebastian's face as he realized it was move-in ready. After they walked in, Walter stayed near the door as the boys walked around. "Is there anything I can do Sebastian?"

"Do you know the last time the piano was tuned?" He asked after seeing a baby grand in the corner of the living room.

"Not off the top of my head but I can check." After talking a bit more Sebastian told Walter he was free to go and he could just tell him about the piano when they left. Once he was gone Sebastian walked towards Blaine who was looking out onto the park.

"What do you think?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around him.

"It's gorgeous and the view is amazing. Let's not even get into the fact that the place is huge."

"There's still more to see." Sebastian then let go of his hold on Blaine and took his hand. "Let's check out the rest of the place." After checking out the whole apartment they walked back into the living room. "So, do you still want to go apartment hunting this summer?"

"I'd be crazy to say I wanted to look elsewhere, this is beyond anything I could've dreamed of living in during college."

"Trust me; I wasn't even thinking of some place like this. But I'm definitely loving that it's already furnished and there really isn't much I would change, you?"

"Nothing really worth mentioning as your sister has great taste. Though, we could probably turn the third bedroom into an office space or something." While they were talking Sebastian's phone rang.

"Hey Thad, what can I do for you? Are you serious? Okay. Bye." When Sebastian hung up Blaine just looked at him.

"What was that all about?"

"We now have New Years' plans."

"How so?"

"A bunch of the guys are flying in tomorrow."

"No way."

"Yep. Guess they were bored and decided on the spur of the moment that it sounded like a great idea."

"Where are they staying?"

"With us actually."

"Huh?"

"Thad couldn't find his cell so he had to use his house phone and he grabbed a piece of paper off his desk with my number, but it wasn't mine actually, it was Lexi's. She approved everything and told the guys they were more than welcome to stay at the house."

"She really wants us all in the house for a few days."

"Yep."

"Who's coming?"

"Thad, Dave, Wes and his girlfriend, Beat, Nick, Jeff and Brittany."

"Britt's coming."

"That's what Thad said. Guess we'll just have to wait and see. For all we know he's just gotten in the habit of saying Jeff and Brittany, sort of like Jeff and Nick seem to always go together as well. If Britt's with, all the better as I love having her around. But now that we'll be having company, why don't you give Rachel a call and see if her and Brody have plans, if they do, no biggie if not the more the merrier." Blaine just looked at Sebastian. "What is it?"

"I'm just surprised, that's all. I never imagined this happening. Though it does change what I thought we'd be doing that night."

"Fear not my dear that can still happen as we seemed to have mastered not being so loud."

"And just how do you know that's what I was thinking?"

"Because your facial expression gave it away. It's safe to say your sex drive is just as active as mine. And since we're going to be having company, we should probably just move all of your stuff into my room so we can give one of the guys your room. Not like we've ever really occupied both rooms at the same time except for changing our clothes."

By the time they got back to the house they were surprised to see quite a few cars in the drive. "Safe to say Lexi is home." Blaine said just before Sebastian opened the door. When they walked into the foyer the three ladies were walking down the stairs.

"Hey boys!' Lexi said with a smile. "Did you two have a nice day?"

"We had a great day actually. Oh, and before I forget Walter says hello and congratulations."

"You went to see the apartment, excellent. Isn't he wonderful? I really should stop by sometime soon. What did you think?"

"It's great! I don't remember it being that awesome. It's huge and the views are amazing. We're so living there next year."

"I figured as much. What do you think Blaine?"

"Bas pretty much covered everything. It's amazing! Do you mind me asking what has you so happy as you're actually glowing? And I know people say pregnant women have a glow, but this is something else entirely."

"You are quite observant Blaine. I am in a very good mood, but I'm not quite ready to share. And before it slips my mind, did Thad get ahold of you Bas?"

"Yes he did. I must say we're both surprised that you actually want everyone in the house."

"It's a big house Bas; it won't be a big deal. Once the girls leave we'll need to figure out where we're putting everyone."

"We can finish the rest of this later Lexi. Sounds like you and the boys have some things to take care of. In the meantime Tasha and I will take care of what we've already discussed." Cassie and Tasha then said their goodbyes and walked out of the house.

"What's that all about sis?"

"Like I said, I don't want to talk about it."

"Just a hint, please." After Sebastian spoke both he and Blaine looked at her and gave the best puppy dog eyes that they could.

"I might've been able to resist one of you, but not both. We were working on the nursery plans."

"Color scheme?" Blaine asked.

"Nice try but you're not getting that bit of info."

"But Cassie and Tasha can know?" Sebastian just looked at Lexi.

"For your information it's gender neutral but can easily be turned one way or the other. Now back to your friends. How many bedrooms are we going to need?"

"Four." Blaine replied.

"And so you know, we can use Blaine's room as we're going to move his stuff into my room today."

"I'm surprised it's not in there already." She said with a smile. "But that'll make things much easier. So, why don't you boys go and get Blaine's stuff moved into your room Bas and strip the bed so I can get the sheets washed. And I'll go and get bedding for the other rooms, as I haven't yet made up the rooms the parents used when they were here."

With everything they'd be doing, Sebastian hooked his I-Pod to the house stereo and filled the house with music. "This is definitely going to be an interesting way to end our break, don't you think Bas?" Blaine asked as he brought the rest of his stuff into the room.

"No doubt, but it will sure be memorable. Did you call Rachel?"

"I left her a message and she's really good about returning them so we should know before the night is over. Now, who do you want to put where?"

"I was thinking we'd put the couples up here and the guys downstairs. What do you think?"

"Works for me." As Blaine was putting his stuff away, Sebastian couldn't help watch as he laid back on his bed out of Blaine's way.

"What do you think your other friends are going to think of Britt being out here with us?"

"They'll probably be jealous as it is pretty awesome, why?"

"Just trying to get a better handle on them, though it's definitely getting easier with all the time we spend with them. Plus, I was just hoping that she wouldn't get any flack when she gets home."

"When she gets back I'm sure they're going to ask her all about it. But it'll be easy for her to document considering the amount of pictures we all take when we're together. And considering Wes is coming, there will be tons of pictures." As Blaine was talking his phone went off. "Could you check that so I can finish putting everything away?"

"It's from Rachel. She said getting together sounds great and she and Brody are game for anything we want to do. So, what would you like to do?"

"Part of me would really like to do the whole Times Square thing, but I'm not sure."

"What aren't you sure about?"

"Whether I'd have fun or not."

"You'd have as much fun as you allow yourself. But I will tell you it's a lot of standing around, though the live acts are cool. But from what I saw of the weather report, I think we'd be better off staying in and just partying here."

"That works for me then. I'd prefer not to freeze." Just after Blaine spoke he put the last of his things away and then hopped up on the bed with Sebastian. "We should probably go and help Lexi make the rooms up."

"When I brought her the sheets she said we just need to do the rooms up here and she'll do the ones down there. So, let's get them done and then we can get in touch with the guys." Blaine nodded and they each headed off into a bedroom to get them ready.

"Guys, we don't care one bit what we do; just being out of Ohio is a win." Dave told them as they were having a big group chat.

"One of the days we want to go skating." Jeff told them.

"Is that you and Britt making the request or you and Nick?" Blaine asked with a laugh.

"It's actually all three of us smartass." Nick chimed in.

"Good lord, should we just put the three of you in one room?" Sebastian said which got a laugh from the rest of the guys.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny Seb." Nick told him.

"I thought it was. Why don't we ask Britt what she thinks?"

"Britt's not on." Thad said.

"No, but she's with Jeff. I just saw her walk behind him." Blaine told the others. "So Jeff, can you ask Britt to join us?" The guys all waited patiently as Jeff and Brittany talked, but no one could make out what they were saying as Jeff clearly covered the mic. But once she was seated next to Jeff, Blaine couldn't help smile. "Hi Britt."

"Hi Blaine. Jeff said you want to ask me something."

"I do. When you and Jeff come out here with the guys do you two want your own room or do you want to share a room with Nick?"

"Our own room, Nick sometimes makes noises when he sleeps." Jeff quickly covered his mouth as the rest of the guys started to laugh while Nick looked mortified.

"What types of noises Britt?" Sebastian asked as his curiosity was peaked.

"That's not really important guys." Nick clearly wanted this part of the conversation to stop instantly.

"That's okay, Britt. You don't have to tell me." Sebastian quickly told her as he didn't want Nick anymore embarrassed than he was.

"Do you need anything else?"

"Nope, we'll see you tomorrow and then we can catch up all you want." Blaine told her which brought a smile to her face.

"Are you two sure this is cool with you, because I know we're technically intruding on your vacation?" Wes asked.

"It's cool. After some of the craziness we've experienced it'll be nice to see you guys." Sebastian told them. "Not like having you guys around is really going to change anything we'd be doing anyway."

"Bas is right. It'll be nice having you guys around."

They'd just signed off when there was a knock on the door and when they looked up they saw Cooper standing there. "Hey Coop!" Blaine said as Sebastian motioned for him to walk-in. "How was the rest of your day?"

"Long, but good. So, what's this I hear that my home is going to be infested by Warblers?"

"Lexi okayed it." Sebastian told him. "I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. Personally I think it's pretty cool, but that's one of the reasons I came up here."

"Why?" Blaine asked.

"I'm not going to play ignorant as I know all of you drink. But I'm just asking you don't get stupid drunk. The last thing Lexi is going to need to deal with when we get home from our party is a bunch of drunk teenagers."

"Understood." Sebastian replied as Blaine nodded in agreement. "But you're not going to get mad if we do drink some."

"No, but no one better leave this house, got it." They both nodded. "Good, because the last thing I'd want to do is lecture the two of you as that's so not my thing. I'm pretty cool about most things as long as you don't cross the line."

"I know, and I appreciate that Coop." Blaine told him. "And I mean that as you've dealt with things you shouldn't have had too."

"Blaine, when it comes you to, nothing is off-limits as far as I'm concerned. I'm your brother and I'm always going to do what I can to make sure you're happy. But I need to go, I've got to get to bed as I need to be on set early." When he walked out of the room Blaine turned to Sebastian.

"I honestly don't think I ever could've imagined us being this close. But now that we are, I wouldn't want it any other way."

"I'd have to say the feeling is mutual B. He really loves you."


	34. Chapter 34

Moving Beyond

Part 34

"They should be here soon, right Bas?" Blaine asked as they finished unpacking all the stuff they bought.

"I'd say we've got about an hour as there's going to be quite a bit of traffic between the airport and the house. But it's a good thing as we were out way longer than I thought we'd be."

"That I do know. We got a bit carried away in the party store."

"You think?" Sebastian said with a laugh as he started to spread that stuff out on the dining room table. "Judging by everything we bought, I doubt we missed anything." As they were going through their party supplies each of their phones went off. "Bet you anything they say the same thing."

"I'm positive that they do." Blaine replied as they each took their phones out. "At baggage claim, leaving soon."

"Same here." Just as Sebastian set his phone down on the side table in the dining room he spotted a piece of paper. "What do we have here?" He said as he picked it up and started to read. "Looks as though Lexi and Cooper are dwindling down a name list and there are some funny comments around some of them."

"This I've got to see." Blaine said as he walked up to Sebastian to see the list as well. "Well, since the list has boy and girl names it's safe to say they weren't risking anyone finding it. Also looks like common names are a no go as they've all been marked off for the most part."

"Hey Bas, how did your parents come up with Sebastian?"

"I'm named after my grandfather. You?"

"My Mom fell in love with the name while reading a book. I've got to say, I like the names they've come up with so far. I just wish they would tell us what they were having."

"Same here, but I doubt we'll find out. They're both being pretty stubborn about it, but if I had to guess why it's because they don't want any input name wise. Seems people always have opinions about what people name their kids."

"That's a very good point."

They just had enough time to put everything away before everyone showed up. "Welcome!" Sebastian said with a smile as he opened the door for their friends. "Make yourself at home."

"It's bloody cold here. It was not like this when we left freaking Ohio." Dave said as he walked in.

"B, warned you it was cold man. Hope you all paid attention."

"Speaking of Blaine, where is he?" Thad asked.

"I'm right here." He replied as he came down the last flight of stairs. "I was just making sure all the rooms were set for you guys." Once he reached the foyer they all exchanged hugs.

"Blaine. Seb. I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Hailey. Hailey, this is Blaine and Sebastian."

"It's nice to meet you both as I've heard so much about you both. Thank you so much for having us."

"Our pleasure." Sebastian replied. "Now, let B and I show you to your rooms." Once they reached the second floor Sebastian told the "single males" to follow him while Blaine took the couples up the next flight of stairs.

"I hope we didn't presume, but you guys are all rooming with your significant other." Blaine told them once they reached the third floor.

"Sounds perfect to me." Wes replied as he slid his arm around his girlfriend's waist.

"Good. Wes, you guys have this room." Blaine took them down to their room while Jeff and Brittany stayed near the top of the stairs. And then he came back and walked them into their room.

"If memory serves me correctly, wasn't this your room last time we were here?" Jeff asked as they walked in.

"You would be correct and it was my room up until yesterday."

"You didn't need to move out because of us Blaine."

"Trust me, it wasn't a big deal. And since you know that, you know that Bas and I are right next door."

"Blaine."

"Yes Britt."

"It's good to see you!" She then wrapped her arms around him. "I missed you."

"I missed you too Britt. And I know Bas did as well. So, make yourselves comfortable and meet us down in the family room when you're done."

Once everyone got down to the family room it was time to start discussing what everyone wanted to do. For a bunch of people that supposedly didn't care what they did, they sure were opinionated. But soon they all agreed upon going to Rockefeller Center as they all wanted to see the tree even though it was after Christmas. "Are you sure you're going to be good in the cold Dave?" Sebastian asked as they all put their coats on.

"Yes, I put a sweater on after I unpacked. Now how are we getting there?"

"The subway of course." As Sebastian answered Blaine handed them all Metro Cards.

"We picked these up this morning. Figured it was easier than waiting for you all to get one before we went anywhere. But there isn't much on them so you'll all need to get one once we get there as we'll be using them quite a bit while you're here." Just as they thought, before they all headed out, the first of many group shots was taken and uploaded.

"I think it's safe to say everyone now knows Britt went away with Jeff." Blaine said with a laugh as he and Sebastian waited for the others to return their skates while looking through the comments from the pictures of their day's adventure so far. "The comments are pretty funny."

"That they are." Sebastian said as he looked over Blaine's shoulder as he was sitting on the ledge while Blaine was standing between his legs. "Scroll back." Sebastian said with a laugh after seeing Kurt's name. "I don't think he's happy that they're all here."

"I think you're right considering his comment reads "what the fuck?". Or he's just jealous that he's working while we're all out having fun."

"Probably both." Sebastian then kissed Blaine on his cheek. "What do you say we get some coffee or hot chocolate once everyone gets back?"

"Not necessary." Nick replied as he and Thad each handed them some hot chocolate. "That's why it took us so long. The girls both wanted some and we couldn't not bring some back for you guys."

"Thank you!" Blaine said with a smile before taking a sip. "So you guys know, Rachel and her boyfriend are coming tomorrow night."

"Finn?" Dave asked.

"Nope, they broke up. She's dating a guy name Brody who she met at NYADA." Sebastian replied. "He's pretty cool as we've hung out with them twice since we've been in town. I think you'll all like him."

"Now, what do you guys want to do next?" Blaine asked.

"I'd just love to see more of the city." Hailey replied.

"That works for me too." Wes added while everyone agreed as well.

"Well then, off to explore we go." Sebastian said just as Blaine moved so he could stand up.

"I can't believe you're going out with them tonight." Kurt told Rachel as she was getting ready.

"Why?"

"After everything he did to me."

"Please Kurt; I thought we were passed all this. This really shouldn't bother you as you're going out tonight as well. And if I remember correctly, you have a date so from my point of view you're finally moving on."

"I'm trying too. But that doesn't mean I'm happy that you're going to be out with them and not me."

"Kurt. You didn't ask if Brody and I wanted to join you guys till after Blaine and Sebastian asked us. And Brody likes them, so he wanted to go as much as I did. Plus, Britt's in town and I can't wait to see her."

"That's something I still don't understand. She was dating Santana."

"Come now Kurt, I know you've seen all the pictures she posts. She and Jeff are cute together. And if you remember correctly, Britt dated Artie before Santana. From where I'm standing Britt isn't into labels, she dates whoever makes her happy and right now that's Jeff. And for your information, Santana is completely supportive."

"Doesn't mean I understand it still. But you're changing the subject. Please explain to me why you'd rather be out with them than me."

"I told you, they asked first. I didn't make this decision on my own, Brody and I made it together and he wants to go as well as he's enjoyed the time we've gotten to spend with them. He and Sebastian actually have quite a bit in common."

"He could enjoy his time with us as well."

"Kurt, neither of us even knows who your date is tonight."

"Chandler."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"How?"

"He goes to school here in the city and after my latest dealings with them I realized there is no chance of Blaine and I getting back together."

"This is news to me. What brought this on?"

"Blaine loves him and the meerkat loves Blaine. Enough so that neither of them had problems admitting it in front of Blaine's Mom."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Because I don't want to believe it."

"Does this mean all this crap between you three is over?"

"Can't say yes, can't say no. But I'm going to at least try and move on as Blaine clearly has and isn't looking back. You should've seen it Rach, Sebastian was skating with Blaine's Mom. She had her arm hooked through his. She was never like that with me."

"I'm sure that must've hurt seeing her with Sebastian like that. And Kurt, I hope you've told Chandler about everything that happened, as he needs to know."

"Yes it hurt and it still stings. As for Chandler, he knows and is willing to take things at whatever pace I set."

"I know you probably might've guessed this, but both Blaine and Sebastian are going to school here next year."

"I figured as much as when we were together Blaine was looking at schools here. As for Sebastian, I didn't know, but I figured he'd be on the East Coast as it seems most of the Dalton boys end up at Ivy League schools and most are around here."

"I'm sorry that us going out with them bothers you so much."

"It's just you're my best friend, yet Blaine and Sebastian won once again."

"This isn't about winning or losing Kurt. They just asked first and well, Blaine's my friend as is Sebastian now. Now if you don't mind I need to finish getting ready as Brody will be here soon."

When Kurt walked out of Rachel's room he looked in the mirror. The bruising on his eye had definitely gone down, though there was still enough bruising there as a reminder of what happened. Even after Sebastian hit him, Kurt was still in shock as he couldn't believe that Blaine actually put himself between them knowing what was going to happen. And Sebastian's punch shouldn't have come as a surprise considering he'd punched Blaine.

"Now Blaine, Bas, remember everything I said." Cooper told them as he and Lexi stood at the door ready to leave.

"We've got it Coop." Blaine told him. "Now you two should be going. Have fun!" Blaine then gave Cooper a hug while Sebastian hugged Lexi. "Happy New Year!" When they finally walked out the door Blaine looked at Sebastian. "I thought they were never going to leave."

"Me either. I think Cooper's daddy instincts are starting to kick in."

"No kidding. But I totally get where he's coming from. But now that they're gone, let's get this party started." Sebastian then leaned down and gave him a kiss before heading over to the stereo and turning it up. They were all definitely having fun by the time Brody and Rachel arrived.

"Bienvenue!" Sebastian said as he opened the door catching Rachel off guard. "Come on in, everyone is upstairs. Let me take your coats." After taking both of their coats he then proceeded to tell them a bar was set up in the kitchen and to help themselves as long as they didn't get stupid.

"That's an interesting way of putting things Seb."

"I'm quoting Cooper. And I must say, you look gorgeous Rach."

"Thank you."

"Well, I need to get back to Blaine. See you guys upstairs." While Brody was fixing them each a drink Jeff and Brittany walked into the kitchen.

"Brittany!" Rachel exclaimed before giving her a hug. "It's so good to see you!"

"You too!" As they let go Brittany just looked at Brody.

"Brittany, Jeff this is my boyfriend Brody." While the guys exchanged greetings Brittany was still looking at Brody.

"He's way cuter than Finn!" She then gave Jeff a kiss.

"Why thank you. You two have quite a bit in common, he's an excellent dancer."

"Cool. Are you guys going to come upstairs?" Rachel nodded and soon the four of them headed up the stairs. Once they got up there, Blaine quickly made introductions though they were mainly for Brody and Hailey's benefit. Though he was pretty sure Rachel appreciated the run through of names as it had been awhile since she'd seen the guys.

"I'm glad you guys decided to come." Blaine told Rachel as they danced.

"So am I."

"I thought for sure you would've been going out with Kurt."

"He didn't ask Brody and I to join him till after you and Seb did."

"We would've understood."

"I know, but we wanted to be here. Plus I think Brody would rather spend time with you and Seb versus Kurt and his date."

"Kurt has a date?"

"Yep. Seems he's going out with Chandler tonight." Rachel couldn't help smile when Blaine laughed.

"For some reason, that doesn't surprise me one bit. I must tell you, that's great news. Hopefully he'll now leave me and Bas alone. Bas!" Surprisingly, Sebastian was quickly behind him dancing along with him and Rachel.

"What is it sexy?"

"Kurt is finally moving on." Sebastian smiled and looked across at Rachel.

"Is this true?"

"Absolutely. He's actually going on a date tonight." The next thing Rachel saw was Sebastian turn Blaine in his arms and kissed him rather passionately which Blaine reciprocated as he wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck.

"What made them so happy?" Brody asked as he came up behind Rachel.

"I told them Kurt was out on a date."

"Are they going to come up for air anytime soon?" Dave asked as he walked up to Rachel.

"I don't know." She said with a laugh. "But I think it's safe to say they're in their own world right now."

When they finally stopped kissing their friends couldn't help make a scene. "I'd love to know how the two of you kissed that long." Nick asked with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked rather shyly as he leaned against Sebastian's chest.

"That was one hell of a kiss guys." Rachel told them.

"Care to share what made you guys so happy?" Jeff asked as he and Brittany walked up to them.

"Rachel just told us that Hummel is actually out on a date right now." Sebastian said with a smile. "And after what happened earlier this trip, total win for B and I." He then placed a kiss on top of Blaine's head.

"That's definitely a good reason to celebrate." Nick said. "Now that's the way to start the New Year, Hummel free for the two of you."

The rest of their night was completely carefree as everyone was enjoying themselves. It was about thirty minutes before midnight when Blaine looked around the family room and noticed Sebastian was nowhere to be found. "Have you guys seen Bas?" Blaine asked as he walked up to Dave, Thad and Beat.

"Last I saw he was going down to the kitchen." Thad told him. Blaine just nodded and headed downstairs. When he reached the kitchen Sebastian wasn't there, but the light out back was on. And when he looked out the window he saw Sebastian was outside. "It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" Blaine said as he wrapped his arms around Sebastian from behind.

"Yes it is." Sebastian replied before running his hands over Blaine's arms. "You don't have a coat on."

"Neither do you. What are you doing out here?"

"Just wanted some fresh air."

"That might be part of it, but I can't help to think there's more."

"You know me way too well." Sebastian told him as he turned in his arms. "I think I just wanted to let the little bit of news Rachel gave us earlier to set in. After everything that's happened, it almost feels too good to be true."

"I know what you mean." Blaine said as he leaned his head against Sebastian's chest. "But hopefully him dating will be the beginning of the end of all this crap."

"I truly hope it is Blaine. Like Nick said, I'd love our lives to be Hummel free. And that the only time we'd even hear his name is from a funny story Rachel shares." As they talked they lost track of time and were soon interrupted by Nick.

"Guys, it's like five minutes to midnight. Are you coming back in?"

"Sorry." Sebastian said as he looked down at Blaine. "We lost track of time. Coop got us some champagne, it's in the kitchen."

"We already brought it up, but wouldn't open it without you two." Blaine smiled and leaned up to kiss Sebastian.

"Let's go in. We can finish our talk later." As they walked in, Nick could tell whatever they were talking about had them both in a rather good mood as they both were smiling. Thankfully they got upstairs quick enough that they were able to get the champagne open and poured with minutes to spare while Brittany eagerly passed out the fun hats the guys had bought. They all happily joined in the countdown on the television and soon midnight arrived. Toasts were made; kisses were had as they all enjoyed the moment. "You look cute in your hat." Blaine told him as he looked up at Sebastian who had such an amazing smile on his face at that moment.

"So do you." He replied before kissing him again and as they kissed they both couldn't miss the flash of the camera as it broke. When they turned they expected to see Wes, but it was Rachel. "Did you get your shot or should we kiss again?"

"I think I got it, but feel free to kiss as much as you want as I don't think Jeff and Brittany have come up for air yet. They must've studied your earlier kiss more than I thought."

"No, that's definitely all them." Sebastian replied with a smirk. "Blaine's legs aren't long enough to wrap around me like that." The next thing Sebastian felt was a playful smack on his arm and he looked down at Blaine who was blushing a bit. "It's true killer, you don't have legs like that. Though that hasn't stopped us." Rachel couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you saying you and Blaine get a bit….um, creative?" Blaine's eyes opened wide as he couldn't believe he was hearing this from Rachel.

"Yes, we do. Don't we B?" As much as he didn't want to, Blaine got drawn into the conversation.

"He's right, though I don't know if creative is the right word to use." The way Blaine spoke with a slight raise in his eyebrow, Rachel was now the one blushing. "You okay Rach?"

"I'm fine." Blaine then leaned closer to her so that only she'd hear what he had to say as Brody was right behind her. "I highly recommend trying new things. I have a feeling Brody is definitely an improvement."

"Blaine!"

"You can't tell me I'm not right." Rachel bit her lower lip. "I thought so."

"B, what did you just say to turn her bright red? Or better, what did you say for her to be at a loss for words?"

"Nothing." Blaine then felt Sebastian wrap his arms around him.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Just some kind words from a friend, right Rachel?"

"Blaine's right. I think I'm going to listen to that little bit of advice."


	35. Chapter 35

Moving Beyond

Part 35

When Cooper and Lexi finally arrived back home the house was still really quiet. "Hi." Brittany said softly as she walked down the stairs with Jeff.

"Hi." Lexi said as they reached the foyer. "Did you guys have fun?" They both nodded as they looked like they'd just gotten up. "Is anyone else up?"

"I don't think so." Jeff replied. "But we were hungry so that's why we're down here."

"I think Cooper and I can help with that." She told them as she and Cooper had stopped for food for them on their way home. When they walked into the kitchen they were surprised to find Blaine and Sebastian leaning up against the counter.

"I didn't think anyone else was up." Jeff told them as he and Brittany sat down at the island.

"Besides us, I don't think anyone else is." Blaine replied as he leaned against Sebastian.

"Is that coffee I smell?" Jeff asked to which Blaine and Sebastian both nodded.

"It's almost done." Sebastian replied before getting two more cups out. "Did you guys have fun last night?" He asked Lexi and Cooper as they set out all the stuff they'd picked.

"Yes, but celebrating New Years' and not being able to drink was weird. Help yourselves." The way they all jumped at the offer had Cooper and Lexi both laughing.

"Oh, so you know Rachel and Brody crashed here last night." Sebastian told them so they wouldn't be surprised when they saw them.

"Okay." Cooper said with a smile as it was pretty obvious that they were all nursing slight hangovers. "I'm guessing you guys are just going to hang here all day, right?"

"Yep." Blaine told him just as the coffee pot beeped. "It'll be a day of relaxing and watching football."

It was almost an hour later before everyone else started appearing. "What's wrong Rach?" Sebastian asked as she poured herself some coffee.

"We just got woken early this morning as Kurt got worried because I didn't come home."

"How early?" Blaine asked.

"Seven." Brody replied before grabbing a cup for coffee.

"Someone obviously didn't have a late night last night." Thad remarked. "For if he did, he wouldn't have been up at seven texting someone the day after New Years'."

"No kidding. What time was it anyway when we all finally called it a night?" Dave asked.

"I think it was around four." Sebastian told him. "At least that was the time the last time I remember looking at a clock and I wasn't in bed at that time. Do you know B?"

"I think you're about right, though it's anyone's guess."

The next time Cooper and Lexi saw them all, they were upstairs in the family room watching a bowl game. "I know this is probably a stupid question, but do you guys want us to order pizza later?" Cooper asked. Blaine and Sebastian looked around at all their friends who were nodding.

"Sounds great Coop, but make sure you order one vegetarian one for Rachel." Blaine told him.

"I can do that."

"Thank you Cooper." Rachel replied as she looked at him.

"Not a problem. Any other preferences?"

"Whatever is clever, we eat just about anything." Sebastian told him.

"Seb's right, but try and keep it pretty normal, nothing too crazy." Nick added.

"Got it. Crazy and bizarre combinations are a must. And I can definitely do that since I have a pregnant wife with weird cravings." As Cooper said that with a straight face Nick looked right at Blaine and Sebastian as Cooper headed back down the stairs.

"He wasn't serious was he?"

"Nick, he was totally pulling your leg but I must say, his acting skills are stellar now so it's not a surprise he pulled it off." Blaine said with a wink. "Don't' worry, Coop loves pizza and is a bit of a purest so we're safe."

"The fact that Cooper and Lexi don't mind having us all here is pretty cool." Jeff told them both. "For some reason, us staying here versus a hotel was a deciding factor for whether or not Britt's parents let her come. Right?"

"Yes. But once they knew we were staying with Blaine and Prince Sebby all was good."

"Your parents know him as Prince Sebby?" Blaine asked.

"Yep. My Dad said he's a prince of a guy to "rescue" Lord Tubbington." Everyone couldn't help but smile.

"That was my pleasure." Sebastian replied. "I actually think they're enjoying having us around as much as we're enjoying being with each other. As this house can get pretty quiet with as big as it is."

"It won't be much longer Bas."

"True."

"If you don't mind me asking, when is she due?" Rachel asked.

"Near the end of March, but since they're having twins the doctor said it could be a little earlier." Sebastian replied. "So B and I are figuring it'll be sometime around regionals."

"And if that's the case, we'll be able to see them when we come back out here over Spring Break."

"Just so you guys know, Tina told me if they make it to regionals this year they're totally dreading going up against you guys."

"Rachel's right." Brittany chimed in. "As you guys are really good. I'm just hoping I'll be able to make it to your sectional performance since we have ours the same day."

"I told you we'll figure something out." Jeff told her before giving her a kiss. "My parents have no problem bringing you."

"Good."

"He's right; it wouldn't be right performing without our honorary Warbler." Thad said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked. After she did, Thad pulled out his phone to show her a picture he had taken of Brittany and Jeff at the festival. "Wow!" She then handed the phone to Brody who was equally impressed.

"This I've got to see." Wes said, so they handed the phone to him. "You're right, honorary Warbler. You looked great Britt."

"Thank you. It was Jeff and Nick's idea."

"And Thad's dream came true." Dave added with a laugh.

"I'm sure you were all thinking the same thing, he just said it." Wes replied. "I'm going to try and make it home for both sectionals and regionals if my class schedule allows."

"That would be great as we'd love for you to see what we're doing." Blaine told him. "It's definitely a change."

"Now you have me intrigued as well." Rachel said before looking over at Brody who smiled. "Maybe we'll have to come and check it out too."

While they were talking Rachel's phone went off. "Who thinks its Hummel?" Thad asked as Rachel reached for her phone that was on the table, everyone raised their hands. "So?"

"It's him." She replied which caused everyone to laugh. "Hey Kurt, what can I do for you?"

"From what I'm hearing, you're still with them."

"Yes, we're still here Kurt. Do you want to say hi to everyone?"

"Not really."

"That's not very polite. Seriously, what's going on?"

"Are you coming home soon?"

"I don't think so. Cooper and Lexi are ordering pizza and I know Brody wants to watch the next couple bowl games with the guys."

"You're telling me you, Rachel Berry, is watching football."

"Yes Kurt, I'm watching football but we're talking as well." As Rachel spoke Sebastian asked her to ask about his date." "How'd your date go?"

"We had fun. It's been a long time since I relaxed."

"Are you going to see him again?"

"Yes." After Kurt answered her question she gave the guys the thumbs up sign as his answer to which Blaine and Sebastian both smiled.

"That's great! I'm so glad you had fun."

"Did you have fun?"

"We had a blast! But I should probably get going though. I'll talk to you more tonight when I get home. Bye Kurt." After she hung up everyone was looking at her. "He had fun and they're going out again."

"Yes!"

"I knew that would make you two happy. Now I need to ask before I forget but I'll totally understand if you don't want to give me an answer."

"Ask what?" Blaine replied.

"What's your set list for sectionals? But I totally get if you don't want to share since Britt's here."

"That's okay; she knows it as she helped clean up our choreography." Sebastian told her. "But to keep a little bit of surprise I'll just share the artists which are _Coldplay, Maroon 5_ and _Neon Trees_."

"Nice. I have no doubts you guys are going to be incredible as usual."

"Thank you." Blaine told her. "Just wait till you see it, it won't be what you're expecting."

It was almost ten by the time Rachel and Brody finally left. "Now, what do you all want to do tomorrow?" Blaine asked as he knew it could take a while and it would be better to do it now than in the morning.

"Why don't we do one of those double-decker bus tours?" Thad mentioned. "That way we can see tons of stuff."

"That's actually not a bad idea." Nick added.

"Don't they have one of those that takes you to where all the shows and movies in New York are filmed?" Wes asked.

"Yes, they do."

"I'd like to do that one." Hailey said and Brittany agreed. "Maybe see some of the places they filmed Sex and the City."

"You only need to ask Blaine here about that, it was one of his faves."

"Bas is right. Though I could easily point that stuff out on the other tour. Or we could do our own little tour of those places the next day."

"Sounds like we've decided on a tour just have to choose which one." Sebastian said.

"Glad you finally decided to come home." Kurt said shortly after Rachel walked in. "I'm guessing since you were there all day you had fun."

"Yes, I did actually. The guys are really fun to hang out with, plus since I wasn't the only girl there I had others to talk to as well."

"You mean Sebastian's sister?"

"They didn't get back till today as she and Cooper went to a party last night. I'm talking about Brittany and Wes's girlfriend Hailey."

"Brittany is here?"

"Yes, and I thought I told you that before I left. And I must say, seeing her and Jeff in person does the pictures justice as they're just as cute. She's even become an honorary Warbler."

"How?"

"They hosted a festival and Brittany stayed over at Dalton the night before and while there somehow Jeff and Nick came up with the idea of her dressing as a Warbler. Brody thought she looked hot and I've got to agree with him."

"That's not possible, girls aren't allowed at Dalton overnight."

"Well it did. Guess the guys snuck her in if girls aren't allowed overnight."

"Things must be pretty serious between them if she came to New York with him."

"That's a good assumption. Now, tell me about your night."

"What's there to tell, I went out with Chandler and we had fun."

"Now Kurt, you know you'd never let me get away with an answer like that, so spill."

"Fine. We went to a party which was lots of fun even though I didn't really know anyone. We talked and danced a lot."

"Did you kiss?"

"Yes, at midnight." Rachel got a big smile on her face hearing that bit of news. "And when he brought me home."

"Yea! So, when are you seeing him again?" She was asking because she was truly happy that he was starting to move on.

"Tomorrow. We're going to dinner."

"I'm so happy for you!" She told her as she gave him a hug. "You deserve to be happy again."

"You mean like Blaine already is."

"Yes. And I know you don't like hearing it, but he really is happy with Seb. They're really good for each other as Seb is actually a really cool guy once you get to know him."

"That is something we will never agree upon."

"Fine, I won't mention it again. But I need to go to bed as Brody and I are going out early tomorrow."

"Are you going out with them?"

"No, but we are going to be having dinner with them. So, if you're not up or are already gone by the time I get moving tomorrow have a wonderful time on your date."

The next morning when Cooper got up he was surprised to find the kitchen full. "Aren't you all a bunch of early risers?" He said as he went to pour himself some coffee.

"That we are as we're going out and doing touristy stuff today." Blaine told him. "Which reminds me, we won't be here for dinner as we're eating out."

"That works as I'm going to have a really long day on set and Lexi's going to be writing all day."

"Speaking of my sister, where is she?"

"Still sleeping and I recommend not waking her."

"Understood. I'll just leave her a note telling her our plans for the day in case you get really busy." Sebastian told him.

"Well, I need to go. You guys have fun today!" After Cooper walked out of the kitchen Blaine looked at Sebastian.

"Did he seem different to you this morning Bas?"

"How so?"

"There were no comments or remarks whatsoever. And he was almost too awake and happy." They both just looked at each other, then shook their heads as they both had a pretty good idea as of why he was acting the way he was.

"B?"

"Yea, let's just forget this little conversation."

"Sounds like a plan. So is everyone ready to go?"

Taking a bus tour was probably one of their best ideas as they got to see almost all of the city while still being able to get off and walk around when they wanted to. "I'm pretty sure after all the pictures we've taken today we could do a video tour of NYC on our own." Nick said after they took another group shot.

"Very true." Sebastian added. "Our own virtual tour of the city."

"If we were taking video it could've been "the Warblers take NYC"." Dave said with a laugh.

"Please don't give Wes anymore ideas." Thad said with a laugh.

"Hey."

"Sorry, but you know I'm right."

"We could always do that this summer. One last big get together before a bunch of you go to college."

"That would be easy enough since most of us are actually going to school out here." Nick said. "And with enough notice I don't doubt the rest of the guys would come out."

"Just remember, everyone will need to find a place to stay as I doubt Cooper and Lexi are going to want a full house with newborns." Sebastian reminded them. "Though B and I could definitely put up quite a few."

"You guys are getting your own place?" Jeff asked. "I figured you'd be living with Lexi and Cooper."

"We actually have a place of our own as my grandparents left me an apartment when they passed away. Though I just found out about it."

"That's too cool!" Thad said. "Which means you two won't be living in a box like the rest of us."

"You can always come and visit." Blaine said with a smile. "It's got great views of the park."

"Since that's the case, how soon after graduation will you guys be leaving Ohio?" Dave asked.

"We haven't talked about it yet." Blaine told him while glancing up at Sebastian. "We only saw the apartment the day Thad called and told us you were all coming."

"We've got plenty of time to figure it out. Though we need to figure out where we're having dinner so we can let Rachel and Brody know."

"Bas is right, any thoughts?"

"I say we eat somewhere in Time's Square. That way we can say we completely indulged in being tourists." Nick recommended.

"Works for me." Jeff said.

"And me." Brittany added and after she did, everyone else agreed.

"I say we head down there now, so you guys can decide and B can tell Rachel where they can meet us." Sebastian said as he took Blaine's hand.

"Sounds good to me." Wes replied. And since it was actually pretty nice out, they all decided to walk since they had plenty of time and it would give them a chance to see even more of the city.

"Where are we meeting them?" Nick asked as they walked.

"The steps." Blaine replied. "It's centrally located and allows us to take more fun pics."

After finally making a decision, they all just hung out on the stairs while they waited for Brody and Rachel. While Blaine and Sebastian were talking they soon saw blonde hair hanging between them. "What can we do for you Britt?" Sebastian asked as they looked up at her.

"I want a picture with you and Blaine."

"Easy enough." Blaine replied as he scooted away from Sebastian enough so that she could sit between them. Once she sat down they saw Jeff was in front of them. "Are you sure you don't want to join us?"

"Next shot. She wants at least one with just her and the two of you." Jeff replied. So after Jeff took the picture, Brittany got up and moved to the other side of Sebastian so Blaine could move back next to him. "Nick, can you take this one?" Nick nodded then took the camera from Jeff so he could sit down.

"Don't the four of you just look too cute? Now smile."

"I agree with him, you guys do look cute." Rachel said as they walked up behind Nick.

"There's room for more." Blaine said with a smile.

"Would you mind Nick?"

"Not at all." Shortly after taking that picture the rest of the guys gathered around them. And after asking someone to take a picture of them all they headed to dinner.

"So Rach, did you get grilled when you got home?" Sebastian asked after they all sat down.

"A little bit, but I quickly turned the conversation on him. I think it's safe to say he's really going to give things a chance with Chandler so you two should have no more worries."

"I'll believe that when I see it." Blaine replied. "As we've thought that before."

"I really think this time is different Blaine. He's actually going out with him again tonight. And last night he realized it's been far too long since he's had fun."

"B, if that's the case more power to him. And here's hoping Chandler shows him the time of his life." Sebastian said before giving Blaine a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, if you truly believe it Rach. Then I'm in complete agreement with Bas. Let them have the time of their freaking lives as it means he'll no longer be interfering in ours."

As they continued to talk, Blaine had to concentrate on the conversation going on as Sebastian was slowly running his hand over Blaine's inner thigh. Every once in a while he couldn't help but glance over at Sebastian who looked like he was paying attention to everyone, though Blaine knew exactly where his thoughts were. When Blaine cleared his throat rather loudly Sebastian couldn't help smile as Blaine looked right at him which caused him to lean over.

"Don't look at me all innocent, I know you're enjoying this." Sebastian whispered in his ear before nipping at it. "If Rachel wasn't sitting next to you, you never know what else I might be doing."


	36. Chapter 36

Moving Beyond

Part 36

"I can't believe you did that." Blaine said after closing the bedroom door.

"Why, it's not like it's the first time." Sebastian replied with a smirk before pulling his shirt off. "And you totally enjoyed it." He then walked up behind Blaine and wrapped his arms around him. "I think it's time we finish what I started though." He told him before beginning to nuzzle his neck.

"I didn't say I didn't en…enjoy it." Blaine said as Sebastian started unbuttoning his shirt while kissing his neck. "I just…can't believe you…did it with…everyone there."

"That's part of the fun." He told him as he slid his shirt off his shoulders. "And you never attempted to move my hand away."

"Why would I when it felt so good?"

"So much for being innocent." Sebastian whispered into his ear while undoing Blaine's pants.

"You know I can do that."

"I know." Sebastian replied before pushing Blaine's pants down his legs. "You can kick them off if you like."

"How kind." Blaine said as he kicked his pants off and tried to then turn in Sebastian's arms. "Come on Bas."

"Shhhh, we have neighbors."

"Like Jeff and Brittany are paying attention to us, you saw them before we all went to bed." Blaine said as he turned his head to glance at Sebastian.

"Exactly, don't want to distract them." Blaine then smiled as he felt Sebastian's fingers sliding into the top of his boxers.

"Bas."

"Yes B." He replied in his ear.

"Stop teasing me."

"Alright." Sebastian said as he loosened his hold enough so that Blaine could turn, but as he did he slid his hands into his boxers and grabbed his ass which caused Blaine to jump a little. After regaining his bearings Blaine began to undo Sebastian's jeans. "Someone's in a hurry." Sebastian said with a smirk as Blaine quickly had his jeans down around his ankles.

"That would be because you've had me worked up for the last two plus hours." After the words left Blaine's mouth Sebastian leaned down and kissed him rather roughly. To which Blaine eagerly responded while wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck. The neck thing Blaine felt was Sebastian's hands sliding back down before lifting him up. Once his feet were off the ground Blaine wrapped his legs around Sebastian's waist. Their kiss didn't break till Blaine's back hit the bed. As Sebastian leaned up a bit Blaine looked up into his eyes which only had the slightest hint of green as his pupils were completely dilated.

Blaine took a chance as Sebastian caught his breath and rolled them over. "Blaine." Sebastian said as Blaine moved before tugging Sebastian's boxers down his legs and tossing them aside. There was a look in Blaine's eyes that caused Sebastian's breath to hitch.

"Just relax Bas." Blaine voice was deep as he ran his hands over Sebastian's thighs. Sebastian kept his eyes on Blaine's as he enjoyed Blaine's soft caress, but couldn't help move a bit as Blaine kept stopping his hands just shy of where Sebastian desperately wanted to be touch.

"Please Blaine." His voice was soft as he reached out for Blaine.

"Please what?"

"Touch me."

"I am." The smirk on Blaine's face was anything but innocent. When Blaine saw Sebastian's hand moving towards his erection Blaine gently batted it away. "Not yet." But seeing the look in Sebastian's eyes he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the tip. "Don't worry Bas; I'm going to take good care of you." The husky sound of Blaine's voice caused Sebastian's cock to twitch. As Blaine's hands moved down and began to caress Sebastian's ass a soft moan escaped his lips. It wasn't till he saw Sebastian's eyes flutter shut did Blaine move off the bed.

Sebastian slowly opened his eyes and watched as Blaine slid his boxers down his legs before opening the drawer on the nightstand. Blaine looked to the side and saw Sebastian looking up at him and smiled before reaching in and grabbing what he needed. Once he got back up on the bed, Blaine leaned over Sebastian and kissed him softly, but just as Sebastian's tongue brushed his lips he sat back. After hearing the familiar pop of the bottle top Sebastian let his gaze slowly move up Blaine's body till he was looking straight into his eyes. No matter how many times they'd done this, Sebastian still could never let his eyes leave Blaine's when he was in control like this. Seeing Blaine like this always set his heart racing knowing he was the only one Blaine was ever like this for.

"You've been very good Bas." Blaine said softly as his fingers circled.

"I try." There was a playful tone to Sebastian's voice which brought a smile to Blaine's.

"You know Bas, good boys get rewarded." He didn't give him a chance to reply as he moaned softly as Blaine slowly slid a finger inside as he spoke. They no longer had to ask if the other was ready before proceeding anymore as they could both completely read each other in these moments. Blaine reached in front of him and stroked Sebastian gently as he watched him bite his lip to stifle his moans as things progressed.

In those brief moments of transition it was often quiet but never lasted long as by that point both were always so flush with need and desire. As Blaine pushed in this time he watched as Sebastian actually covered his mouth as he couldn't stop the moan escaping him. "So good." Sebastian said softly after moving his hand. As he leaned up, Blaine leaned down enough to capture his lips with his. While they kissed they trapped the moans of pleasure escaping them both. But once Blaine moved Sebastian's legs slightly the kiss broke as Sebastian laid back and gripped the sheets beneath him. Seeing Sebastian completely unravel beneath him just pushed Blaine on till they were both teetering on the edge.

With as good as they'd been about keeping quiet, this time it was proving more difficult. But with a house full of people they knew they had to try. As Sebastian went over the edge he actually grabbed a pillow to moan into as there was no way he was going to be able to stifle himself. By the time he moved the pillow Blaine gripped his hips tightly as his orgasm shot through his body. Blaine moaned Sebastian's name through gritted teeth and soon collapsed onto him.

"You're amazing, you know that." Sebastian told him softly as he ran his fingers through his damp curls.

"You're pretty amazing yourself." Blaine replied as he looked up at him. "Quick thinking with the pillow."

"I'm pretty good about thinking fast, though sometimes it gets me in trouble. But this wasn't one of them." The next thing they both did was laugh softly as it was clear they weren't the only ones enjoying their night.

The next couple of days went way too quickly as before they knew it they were sending their friends on their way. "So, we'll see you guys tomorrow, right?" Nick as he took Brittany's bag from her.

"Yes, we get back in tomorrow afternoon." Blaine told him. "So figure after dinner with my parents we'll be back at Dalton sometime early evening."

"Got it."

"Just so you both know, don't make it a late night as I'd like to have a meeting at a reasonable hour to go over the week's schedule." Thad told him.

"Okay, we'll be back just before curfew then." Sebastian said with a smile. "But seriously, we'll be back early, promise."

They'd just about finished their goodbyes when Brittany walked up to the two of them and pulled them both into a hug. "Thanks for everything." She said as she loosened her hold on them. "You'll come and visit me after you get home, right?"

"Of course we will." Sebastian told her as she looked up at him. "Blaine and I would never miss time with our favorite blonde. No offense Jeff."

"None taken. But we really need to get going Britt." After Jeff spoke he watched her kiss both Blaine and Sebastian each on the cheek before taking his hand. "We'll see you guys tomorrow. And like Britt said, thanks for everything. Being here was a blast!" Blaine and Sebastian then walked to the door and watched till their friends pulled away before closing the door.

"Jeff was right, that was a blast." Blaine said as he slid his arm around Sebastian's waist. "Now, what do we do the rest of today?"

"I was thinking."

"Scary."

"I know. But I want to take some stuff over to the apartment. I won't need all my new lacrosse gear at home, but I know it'll come in hand once we're back here."

"Works for me. Oh and Rachel called and said she'd love to see us one last time before we go home."

"Why don't we kill two birds with one stone? We can bring the stuff over to the apartment and see if Rachel and I can only assume Brody over. It will give us a chance to spend some time there while also seeing what we just might need to pick up."

"That works. But are you sure Lexi won't mind us spending our last full day out."

"B, if you haven't noticed, she and Cooper aren't even here. They left early this morning so the afternoon is ours to do with as we please. And to answer your question, we need to be back for dinner at both of their requests."

"Wow, I missed a lot by sleeping in."

"You didn't sleep in B; I was just up super early as were they. Now, why don't you call Rachel while I start taking all the stuff I want to bring out to the SUV?" Blaine nodded and headed for the living room to make his call while Sebastian headed upstairs. Sebastian was just making his way back up the stairs when Blaine stopped him.

"They'll be over in about an hour or two."

"You remembered the address?" Blaine nodded. "Impressive. Now let's get the last of the stuff and head over." Once they were upstairs Sebastian watched as Blaine added quite a few things to the pile. "Guess I'm not the only one leaving stuff here, huh?"

"Figured it was pointless to bring it home to just bring it back." Before grabbing the last of their things Blaine watched as Sebastian grabbed a set of keys out of the drawer.

"Remind me to ask Lexi to make copies for you."

After loading the last of their things Sebastian went and closed up the house while Blaine got in the SUV. "Bas, since we're driving over I'm guessing the building has a garage."

"Yes, but we only have one parking spot though." He replied before backing out of the garage. "But Lexi said if we both bring our cars we can leave one here since there's an empty bay in the garage."

Thankfully once they arrived there were carts in the garage just for the purpose of taking things upstairs. Once they had everything loaded up, Sebastian winked at Blaine before they headed for the bank of elevators. "I can't believe we're doing this."

"Why not?"

"Seems almost surreal, like the guys said. I envisioned either living in the dorms or some small-assed apartment."

"You still can if you want. I don't want you to think I'm forcing this idea on you."

"I know you're not and I totally want to live here with you. It just seems like something out of a tv show or something though."

"Well B, you happen to be dating a trust fund baby who also had money before his grandparents even passed. Plus, it's not like you're poor."

"I know. I know we're both really fortunate to be able to do the things we do. As are most of our friends actually. But you need to know, I plan on paying my portion of things once we're out here expense wise."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Sebastian then leaned down to give him a kiss just as the elevator doors opened. "Shall we?" Blaine just smiled up at him before walking out to get the door while Sebastian brought the cart behind them.

Just after they finished unloading everything Sebastian went to take the cart back to the garage while Blaine tried to figure out where they were going to put everything. After realizing he really needed to wait for Sebastian he headed for the kitchen to look around as that was one room they hadn't really checked out the last time they were there. Once he walked in, it was clear Lexi had definitely upgraded the kitchen as it was quite similar to the one she had at the house. And after opening a few cabinets, it was stocked with basically everything a cook could want.

Blaine was still looking around when Sebastian walked in and opened the fridge and tossed him a bottle of water. "I don't remember there being anything in there last time we were here."

"There wasn't. But Lexi came by to say hi to Walter and dropped a few things off as she figured we'd be back. Don't worry B, nothing perishable, so we won't have to worry about cleaning out the fridge before we leave. Just some water, soda and snacks that will all keep till we're back."

"I swear she's always one step ahead of us."

"That's because she is and don't ask me how she does it as I have no idea. But from judging from the things in the living room you weren't sure where to put things."

"Exactly. That's something we need to do together."

"Well then, let's get started."

They'd just finished putting the last of the stuff away when the doorbell rang. "Bas, since when do apartments have doorbells?"

"You just haven't been to the right apartments B." Sebastian said with a wink before heading for the door. "Greetings, so glad you guys could make it. Please, come in." Rachel just looked at him and smiled as she and Brody entered.

"That greeting was a little thick Seb. You need to watch a few more movies." She said with a smile. "It wasn't smooth enough for you." Before Sebastian could answer they walked out of the entry into the living room. "This place is huge! And gorgeous!"

"That's a good way to put it." Blaine said as he walked up to her. "Please, take a seat." As she and Brody sat down, Sebastian took a seat next to Blaine.

"That's one hell of a view you guys got." Brody told them. "I can only imagine what it'll look like in the fall."

"No kidding. Sure beats the view I have."

"Well, once we're out here you guys are free to visit whenever you want, as long as we get a call first though." Blaine just smiled at Sebastian as he spoke. But just as he was about to say something else his phone rang. "Would you guys excuse me, I need to take this." They all just nodded as Sebastian got up and walked out of the room.

"Wonder what that's all about as he looked totally serious all of a sudden." Rachel said as she looked across at Blaine.

"Who knows, but I'm sure I'll hear about it later. Now I'm curious, do you see yourself going back to Ohio once the school year is over?"

"I doubt it. I might go for a visit but that's it and my Dads know that. They're actually thinking of moving out here themselves so they won't be so far away."

"They don't want to risk missing your big moment." Rachel blushed slightly at Blaine's comment.

"He's right. That's totally the vibe I got from them when they were here." As they talked Rachel could tell Blaine was getting antsy as Sebastian had been gone for quite a while.

"If you want to go check on him it's fine with us. Do you mind if we us the piano?"

"Not at all." Blaine replied as he got up off the couch. When Blaine round the corner towards the master bedroom any worry soon disappeared as Sebastian was actually laughing. He was about to walk away but Sebastian saw him and motioned for him to come in.

"Dad, Blaine's here."

"Hi Blaine." Blaine just smiled as Sebastian had his phone on speaker.

"Hi Mr. Smythe. How was the flight home?"

"Relaxing. Seb's been telling me you two have had quite the few days since we left."

"That's a good way to put it." Blaine replied as he sat down next to Sebastian on the bed.

"Well, I don't mean to keep him any longer as he said the two of you have company. So enjoy your last bit of time in the city and have a safe flight home."

"Will do."

"I'll talk to you soon Seb. Love you."

"Love you too Dad. Bye." After he ended the call Sebastian just looked at Blaine. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be on so long."

"It's okay, it was your Dad."

"It was actually both of them earlier, but my Mother left the call just before you came in."

"You were laughing and talking to her? That's definitely progress. What was so funny if you don't mind me asking?"

"She was asking questions about the books she read on the way home. Never thought I'd be discussing romance novels with her."

"Let alone ones written by Lexi."

"Very true." Sebastian then leaned in and kissed Blaine. "Thank you for putting up with me during her visit. I know it wasn't easy."

"You're welcome. And you're right, it wasn't. But you had all the right in the world to feel the way you did. I'm just happy that you guys are working on things."

"Me too."

"Before I forget, do you have copies of Lexi's books at home or are they all here?"

"The first ones are all at home. So you'll be able to start at the beginning. There are a few you need to read in order though as she wrote a couple of trilogies."

"Got it. Are you ready to go back out to Rachel and Brody?" Sebastian nodded before pulling Blaine into one last kiss which took Blaine's breath away. Once it broke, Blaine just looked at him. "I'm sure if we stay in here for a while they won't mind."

"As tempting as that is, it wouldn't be right. So let's go and join them as it sounds like they're having fun without us."


	37. Chapter 37

Moving Beyond

Part 37

"And they kept their word." Dave said aloud as Blaine and Sebastian walked into the Warblers common room.

"I told you we would be back early." Sebastian said with a smile before sitting down on one of the big leather couches. "So, who are we still waiting on as I can see more than a couple are still missing?"

"That would be Trent, Nick and Jeff."

"What a surprise. Am I right to presume the latter two are together?"

"Yes. They're actually on their way back from Lima so they should be here soon. As for Trent, his flight was delayed so we might have to start without him." While they talked Sebastian couldn't help but glance over at Blaine who was sitting at the piano with Thad going through some new arrangements.

"Sorry we're late, traffic sucked." Nick said as he and Jeff walked into the room.

"Are you sure Jeff didn't just have problems saying goodbye?"

"No, I didn't have problems say goodbye Seb." Jeff said with a smile before sitting down next to him. "Traffic really was bad. You should've heard Nick the whole way back; he was cursing up a storm."

"I had every right to. I think every person in front of us forgot how to use their accelerator or their signals. I honestly thought we were going to die when that last truck cut us off."

"Really, and I thought you screaming "we're gonna die!" was a metaphor for something else entirely." Sebastian and Dave both busted out laughing as Jeff reenacted Nick's reaction.

"Very funny. Ha ha ha." Nick them looked over at Thad and Blaine over at the piano. "Do you guys mind helping me out here?"

"Why, sounds like you're doing fine?" Blaine said with a smirk.

"What happened to kind and understanding Blaine?"

"He's still here, I just find this humorous as Jeff does quite the impression of you."

They were all just sitting down when Trent came walking in. "I'm so sorry I'm late guys."

"Not your fault man." Beat told him as he took a seat.

"Now that we're all here, time to get started." Thad said as Dave closed the doors. With sectionals only two weeks away the guys all decided that all of their free time would be designated for practice whether it be as a whole group or smaller ones. "Does anyone have a preference as to what we wear?"

"I was thinking we should wear our blazers." Blaine said. "Then we can switch things up at regionals. Don't want to give all our little changes away at once."

"What does everyone think of Blaine's recommendation?"

"Works for me." Nick said to which Jeff and Sebastian quickly agreed. Once they agreed everyone else did as well.

"Okay, blazers it is. So everyone please make sure one of your blazers remains clean for sectionals then. Any other questions or comments guys? If not, meeting is adjourned." The guys always laughed that even when meetings ended more often than not most of the guys hung out for quite a while.

"How was everyone's break?" Sebastian asked as just a general question.

"Obviously not as fun as a bunch of yours." Jacob said. "Sure wish I could've gone to New York."

"Well, those of us that were thought it would be fun if we all went sometime this summer." Dave told them. "That also includes graduates in case any of you wondered."

"Figured as much since Wes was with you all." Trent mentioned. "Looked like you guys had a ton of fun."

"We did." Blaine replied. "The time went by way too quick."

"I'm sure there will be a ton more pics going up as we were constantly taking them. But with as busy as we were only some went up." Thad said.

"No doubt Wes will get most of them up now that he's back at school." Nick added. "He was a photo snapping machine."

While they were talking, Sebastian looked over at Blaine who couldn't seem to stop yawning. "Looks like someone is tired."

"I think that's an understatement. I'm exhausted. So, I'm going to head back to our room. I'll see you guys in the morning." Blaine then gave Sebastian a kiss before heading for the dorms.

"Is he alright?" Nick asked.

"Yea. We just didn't get a lot of sleep last night." The looks from the guys spoke volumes. "It wasn't like that guys. We stayed up way too late and got up super early to spend time with Lexi and Cooper." From the look on his face, none of the guys doubted Sebastian's explanation. "Now if you don't mind, I think I'm going to go to bed too. Waking up for classes tomorrow is going to come way sooner than I'd like." As he was walking out a bunch of the guys realized Sebastian was right, no one wanted to have to hear their alarms in the morning.

When he finally walked into their room Sebastian couldn't help smile as Blaine had the Christmas lights they'd hung on and was lying in bed. "I was hoping you were going to come back soon." Blaine told him as he rolled onto his back so he could look at him. "I hope you don't mind the lights, but I wanted something a bit more subtle."

"Not at all. Personally I was thinking we should leave them up." Sebastian told him as he started to change. "I'm surprised you're not already asleep."

"I haven't been in here that long. Plus it's going to take a while to get comfortable."

"Ah, the joyous Dalton beds. Definitely not as comfortable as the ones at Coop and Lexi's."

"Nor as big." Blaine said as he watched Sebastian sit down on his bed."

"Gives a whole new meaning to looking forward to the weekend, huh?"

"Are you saying you're going to miss sleeping with me?"

"Didn't know I needed too."

"You don't." Blaine said before another yawn escaped his lips.

"You should probably try and get some sleep B. You can be pretty crabby in the morning without your beauty rest."

"Aren't you just the sweet talker?"

"I know, but it's true. How about I make you a deal? You try and get some sleep and I'll get up early tomorrow and bring you coffee." Sebastian watched as Blaine pondered his offer. But it wasn't long till he agreed. So Sebastian then turned on his side and watched till Blaine's eyes fluttered shut and his breathing slowed. Watching Blaine sleep had become a habit for Sebastian as it put him at ease and would soon fall asleep himself.

The first week back was definitely a hectic one for all of them as it took a couple days to get back into the swing of things. But soon everyone was back in their old habits, which with the extra rehearsals proved to be crazy. When Sebastian came back to the room after an afternoon run with Thad he was surprised to find a bunch of the guys in their room. "Care to tell me what you're all doing here?"

"Taking a well-deserved break." Blaine said as he walked out of the bathroom. "But now that you're back we can get back to work."

"Can I at least take a shower first?" He asked as he tossed his shirt in the basket.

"Please do." Nick replied from the floor.

"Just for that I should skip it. But I won't do that to B. Now if you don't mind, get out so I can shower."

"Why do we have to leave so you can shower?" Jeff asked.

"Do you really want to ask that?" Sebastian asked as he stepped behind Blaine and wrapped his arms around him. Blaine just looked back at him and smiled.

"As tempting as that sounds, we need to get back to work now that you and Thad are back. So, go take your shower and we'll be waiting for you in the theatre."

"I recommend cold water Seb." Nick remarked after Blaine basically shut Sebastian down. Sebastian just flipped him off before stripping off the rest of his clothes and walking into the bathroom. "Someone is back to his old charming self." Nick said to Blaine.

"Lay off him guys, we've all been short with each other this week. Think, we're just doing this while he and Thad are getting ready for spring lacrosse."

"Shit, that's right. Now wonder they've both been crabbier than usual." Jeff replied. "Their days must be starting way too early."

"Put it this way. The only time Bas basically sees daylight is when we have afternoon rehearsal in the common room. He's up before the sun and goes to bed long after it sets."

"That's a rough way to come back." Dave said. "Remind me to apologize to Thad as I snapped at him yesterday for basically being a bastard. And since tomorrow is Friday, I say we cancel late rehearsal and just go out and blow off some steam."

"That works. Are we still going to rehearse on Saturday?" Blaine asked as they gathered up their stuff to head to the theatre.

"Of course. But since it'll be Saturday we won't have to be in uniform so it'll be a bit more relaxed." As they walked out of the room Blaine noticed Jeff had a rather blank look on his face.

"Let me guess, you and Britt have plans for Saturday." He nodded. "We won't be long, as long as we don't goof off too much. And I'm sure the other guys wouldn't mind if she was here, right guys?" Blaine looked at Nick and Dave who agreed. "See, no worries. And I dare someone to tell Thad our honorary Warbler isn't welcome."

"Speaking of Britt how is she?" Dave asked. "I haven't seen you on the phone much this week."

"That's because we've rarely talked during the day. We've only been able to catch up at night because she's been super busy. Seems McKinley is practicing like we are for sectionals plus she still has cheer practice."

"Hopefully she's not as crabby as Seb and Thad." Dave told him.

"No, she's just been quiet. She hasn't even complained about Lord Tubbington. Do any of you want to come with me to McKinley tomorrow afternoon?"

"What, Nick's not going?" Blaine asked.

"No, I'm not going this time after my last drive back from Lima."

"Got it." Blaine said as they walked into the theatre and spotted a few of the other guys. "Let me ask Bas if he wants to once he gets here. Maybe seeing her would cheer him up a bit."

Everyone was on stage by the time Sebastian and Thad came walking in. "Going for casual guys?" Jacob said not realizing why the guys were dressed out of uniform.

"Fuck off!" The guys all just looked at Blaine as Sebastian was definitely in a bad mood. "I dare you to get your ass up before five to fucking run four miles every morning in this cold." Thad just looked at Sebastian in agreement. The more the guys watched they realized both of them were in bad moods which meant this was going to be one long assed rehearsal.

They'd barely started the first number when Thad snapped about how flat the harmonies were. "Guys do you really expect Blaine and Sebastian to sound good when we sound like shit! They could be perfect but it would be wrong because we're off. Now get your heads out of your asses!" After having both Thad and Sebastian snap, the rest of the guys got real serious as they didn't want to spend their evening getting yelled at.

Once things got going there was less snapping except for when one of the freshmen trip and ended up knocking Jeff over who in turn knocked over Blaine. "Could you please try and be careful!" Sebastian said as he helped Blaine up while Dave helped up Jeff. The fact that Sebastian didn't curse Blaine took it as a positive no matter how small it might've been. After managing to get through their set list a few times Dave decided it was time to take a short break. As the theatre emptied out Blaine sat down on the stage next to Sebastian.

"Are you okay Bas?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Just tired, that's all. I didn't sleep much last night."

"Why?" Blaine asked as he started to rub his back.

"I was working on that damn history paper."

"You were working on that when I went to bed."

"I know. And I was at it till well after one."

"That means you barely got three hours of sleep Bas."

"Tell me about it. But at least now it's finished and I don't have to worry about it anymore. So, tonight after practice I'm just going back to the room and crashing."

"I'm glad that's all it is. You've got the guys on edge." Sebastian glanced over at him. "Okay, you and Thad both have them on edge. But I should've known something was going on when you basically told the guys to get out so we could have sex in the shower. You're bold, but not that bold when it comes to our sex life around the guys."

"As awesome as that sounded when I mentioned it, I doubt I would've had enough energy to enjoy it."

"You seem to be doing okay right now."

"That's because my third or fourth wind kicked in sometime when I told Jacob to fuck off."

"Well, if you still have that energy we could always…" Blaine's words were cut off as Sebastian kissed him.

"God, that's tempting but I really just need to sleep B."

"You're definitely tired if you're turning down sex." Blaine feigned hurt but knew just how tired Sebastian really was.

"I'm either tired or sick. But if I was sick, I'd probably be trying to convince you to be my naughty nurse."

"That could definitely be arranged." When Sebastian turned to look at him Blaine had what Sebastian now described as his naughty but nice smile. If anyone ever knew what truly went through Blaine's head they'd be shocked. No one would expect Blaine Anderson to have such a naughty side. As everyone came walking in Sebastian couldn't help laugh as Jacob made a point to get back on the stage as far away as possible from him.

"Jacob!" He turned when he heard Sebastian call his name.

"What?" His voice wavered slightly as he wasn't quite sure what the upper-classman had to say.

"I'm sorry for being such an ass earlier. It wasn't you, it's just….it's been a long fucking week and I can't wait for it to be over."

"Okay. And I'm sorry for saying anything. Dave told me on break all the other stuff you and Thad are doing in. I had no right to say anything even if I was joking." Blaine looked up at Sebastian and smiled as the old Sebastian never would've done what he just did. Once everyone was back on stage and set they decided to run through their set three more times and if everything went smoothly, they were done, otherwise they'd keep going.

Unfortunately practice ran longer than any of them wanted but after three successful sets in a row they were done for the day. "Now remember guys, take it easy tomorrow but we're back at it on Saturday." Dave told them all before they dispersed. "Blaine, can I talk to you for a sec?" Blaine looked at Sebastian who just smiled and gave him a kiss before heading back to their room. "Is Seb going to be okay?"

"Yea. He basically got no sleep last night because of a stupid last minute history paper that Mr. Holden decided they all needed to do."

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure that's all it was as he's overly crabby."

"Trust me, I know. But it's not much worse than Thad's been."

"True. I guess I'm just noticing it more as it's so different than he'd been."

"What, you don't want the angry, snarky, ass to return?"

"Not particularly. There's definitely a time and place for it and I love that he still can be like that when necessary but as an everyday thing, no."

"Can't say I blame you and I'm pretty sure he'd agree. He likes not being angry all the time anymore. And part of the snarkiness was because he wanted to lash out at others as he was unhappy."

"Well, we know he's not unhappy anymore. When you two first got together, I wasn't quite sure it was going to last. But seeing you two now, I can't believe I ever thought it as you two really are good for each other."

"Thank you. Yea, crazy how things work out but now I couldn't imagine things being any way but how they are."

"You should probably get going though, because when he left he looked to be in a bit of a daze. Hopefully he made it back to the room and you're not picking him up in the hall on the way."

"You're right. I'll see you tomorrow man."

When Blaine walked back into their room he couldn't help smile as Sebastian was passed out cold on Blaine's bed. He knew it did take long for him to fall asleep as Sebastian still had his shoes on as his feet were hanging off the edge of the bed.

So after getting changed himself, Blaine took Sebastian's shoes off and brought his feet up on the bed. Even though he knew he could've easily gone and slept in Sebastian's bed, Blaine slid in behind him and pulled the blankets up over them. As he wrapped his arm around his waist, Sebastian stirred a little. "Just sleep Bas." Blaine then leaned up enough to kiss his cheek before laying his head back down on the pillow. With as crazy as this first week back was, they both needed a good night's sleep and Blaine knew they both slept best when cuddled together.


	38. Chapter 38

Moving Beyond

Part 38

During lunch on Friday a bunch of the guys decided they were all going to head over to Sebastian's once the day was over. "Are you sure you don't want me to go with Jeff and you can go to the house?" Blaine asked as they changed.

"Positive. I need a good dose of Brittany-isms and I'll get those in the car. So you and Nick head to the house and get set while Jeff and I go get Britt."

"Alright, just thought I'd double check. The rest of the guys are going to pick up food and stuff so you guys can come straight home."

"Good. The sooner we can all relax the better. This first week back sucked."

"True, but last night wasn't so bad."

"Very true. And again, I'm so sorry about falling asleep in your bed."

"If you hadn't, I doubt I would've crawled into bed with you. Maybe you knew that subconsciously."

"Maybe." Just then there was a knock on their door. "It must be Jeff as he's pretty anxious to see Britt." Sebastian then leaned down and kissed Blaine. "Hopefully we won't be long."

"I hope not either." Sebastian had just opened the door when Blaine walked up to him. "Guys, they'll be in the auditorium, not the choir room." Jeff and Sebastian both nodded before heading off while Nick walked into the room.

"Are you almost ready Blaine?"

"Just about." It was only a few minutes later and they were on their way. "Now, was traffic really that bad coming back Sunday or are you just taking a break from being around them?" Blaine asked as they walked to the parking lot.

"Honestly, it's all about the traffic. Surprisingly, they're not that bad really. Yes, they're affectionate. But not to the point that I get uncomfortable. And not to be nosy, but Seb seems to be in a much better mood today." The look Nick gave Blaine just made Blaine smile.

"It was nothing like that man. He finally got some much needed sleep. He was out cold by the time I got back to our room after rehearsal."

"Are you serious?" Blaine nodded as they got into his car.

"Yep, and I know I didn't talk with Dave for that long."

When Jeff and Sebastian pulled into the McKinley parking lot Jeff sent a text to Britt. "Wonder how long I'm going to have to wait this time?" Jeff said as he took off his seat belt.

"Since I'm here and not B, if we're out here longer than twenty minutes, we're going in. I'm patient, but I'm no saint."

"You and saint are definitely two words that are never going to be in the same sentence Seb."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Sebastian said with a smirk. "But I know what you mean. I've changed but I'll never change that much. Blaine's the saint for forgiving me after all that crap."

"I know I'm probably late to the game in all this, but I always thought he liked you even when he was denying it. And I know before the whole slushie thing you guys were friends but that's not what I'm talking about. So that's probably why he was willing to forgive you."

"You're telling me that you've always thought B had a thing for me." Jeff nodded. "I'm not the only one Seb, a lot of the guys saw it."

"Well, I can safely tell you that your instincts were right. Blaine and I talked about that one night."

"Yes!" Sebastian couldn't help laugh at Jeff's reaction. "Nice to know I wasn't seeing things."

"Hey Jeff, when we went to visit Santana in the fall did you ever think it would lead to where it has?"

"Are you asking if I thought I'd end up dating Britt?"

"Yes."

"Absolutely not! I've got to admit, when she fell asleep on me on the ride down the thought might've crossed my mind but I thought there was no chance."

"Because if Santana?"

"Exactly. I thought she was going to kill me when she heard I slept in the same bed as Britt. Hell not just slept but basically cuddled with her all night. But then she was surprisingly supportive when she heard."

"I don't know if I told you then, but when you two first went off to dance I grabbed a hold of her hand because I thought for sure you were a dead man. But she actually thought the two of you looked hot."

"You might not have said it, but she told me that once we got back to the hotel. Then it was the whole situation of her asking me to take Britt to the dance. But the biggest shock was when she told me to just let things happen. It's clear she just wants Britt to be happy and I think she might've had some doubts that she'll never admit." Jeff then glanced over at Sebastian who was clearly listening to what he was saying. "I never imagined talking about my relationship with you."

"What can I say, Blaine has helped me evolve. I truly care what happens to those closest to me."

"I appreciate that."

"Now, this might shock you, but I'm glad Santana told you to just let things happen."

"Why?"

"Because I think you and Brittany are really good for each other. I don't think I ever saw you this happy last year."

"Thank you. You're right, I wasn't this happy. I obviously dated, but never clicked with someone the way I do with Britt. There really is more to her than what people see. In that way, she's a lot like you."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Good, because it was one. It's like Blaine had said all along. There is more to you than the rest of us know." Sebastian just smiled at Jeff's words.

"Now I know this might be jumping the gun, but have you thought about what's going to happen between you two if you're still together when it's time for you to leave for school?'

"I have actually. I talked with Nick about it on our way back from Lima after we dropped Brittany off after we came back from New York."

"And?"

"I'm kind of hoping she'd want to come with. Obviously going to college isn't on the top of her priorities, but she's a crazy good dancer and there would be ample opportunities for her there."

"Now, I'm guessing you talked to Nick about this because you two are going to live together."

"Yep. And he doesn't mind. He…" Jeff was still talking when his phone went off. "She said we should come in. We'll need to finish this later." Sebastian nodded and they got out of the car. They both hoped that being told to come in meant that they were almost done. Once they made their way to the auditorium they could hear they were still practicing.

"Doesn't it seem odd to you that they want us to see what they're doing?" Sebastian asked before they went inside.

"A little, but maybe since we're not going against them at sectionals they don't care."

"Still." Jeff could tell that Sebastian was hesitant about going in.

"What if I go in and you wait out here?" Sebastian shook his head. "Since that's the case, let's go in as Britt's waiting." As they made their way down the stairs they were surprised to see Finn standing next to Mr. Schue. They'd just finished a number when Brittany waved to them which caused both Finn and Mr. Schue to turn around. "We're not intruding are we?" Jeff asked. "Brittany told us to come in."

"I told her it was okay." Mr. Schue told them. "It's cold out so you shouldn't have to wait in your car. We're just going to run through our set one last time and we'll be finished."

"If you want, we can wait in the hall." Sebastian said as something about this whole thing didn't sit right with him.

"That's alright Sebastian. You guys don't have to. Let's take it from the top, shall we." While they were getting set on stage Jeff and Sebastian took a seat.

"What is it Seb?" Jeff asked him.

"I just can't shake this feeling that something's going on. If you don't mind, I need to make a call. I'll be right back." As Sebastian walked out of the auditorium Jeff watched till he was gone before turning his attention back to the stage.

**Does Mr. Schue normally let people watch rehearsal before sectionals?**

Sebastian leaned against the wall and waited for Blaine to get back to him. He hoped he was over reacting due to lack of sleep and that it wasn't anything else.

**Depends. Are you and Jeff in the auditorium?**

**Yes**

**Don't worry. I'd only worry if it was regionals as we're not competing against them in sectionals.**

**Alright. We'll be leaving soon**

**Can't wait**

After hearing Blaine say there was nothing to worry about Sebastian walked back into the auditorium just as they were finishing. "Everything okay?" Jeff asked as he stood up and they headed for the stage.

"Yea. I just sent Blaine a text, that's all. You ready to go Britt?" She nodded.

"Just let me get my bag." As she jogged off the stage Sebastian looked at Jeff.

"Am I correct to guess she's spending the night as well?" Jeff nodded. "You two are almost as bad as Blaine and I."

"You two are worse as you see each other all the time. Britt and I have to make the most of the time we do have."

"I know." The smirk on Sebastian's face caused Jeff to blush.

"No…you guys didn't?"

"We did."

"I can't believe you didn't say anything the next morning. You're usually not one to miss an opportunity to embarrass someone."

"Why should we. That's your business, no one else. Plus, you know B and I both have a soft spot of Britt."

"I appreciate that Seb, more than you can possibly know."

"Don't worry about it."

Brittany was just about to walk out with Jeff and Sebastian when Jake and Sam came running up to them. "Britt! Britt!" They all stopped and turned. "Are you going to be in Westerville all weekend?" Sam asked. Brittany then looked at Jeff and Sebastian.

"Yes."

"Oh."

"Why, what's up guys?" Jeff asked.

"We were all just thinking of doing something tomorrow, that's all." Sam told them.

"Sorry man, she's going to be with us." Jeff then slid his hand into hers. "She'll be back sometime Sunday." As they walked out Finn walked up to Sam and Jake.

"What's going on?"

"Britt's spending the weekend in Westerville."

"I told you guys you should've planned to practice on Saturday earlier than today." Tina said as she walked up to them as well. "She only made plans for the weekend with Jeff yesterday."

"How can the Warblers just relax all weekend?" Jake asked.

"They're not. Brittany told me that they've been practicing all week like us, but just took today off."

"So they're practicing tomorrow even with her there?" Finn asked as he was a bit confused.

"Yep. Britt said she likes watching them practice. Plus she misses hearing Blaine sing."

"I'm sure Jeff loves hearing that." Jake told them.

"What does he have to worry about, Blaine's gay and dating Sebastian? Personally I don't blame her. As for spending the weekend with the Warblers, most girls wouldn't complain as most of them are hot."

"Thanks." Sam said sarcastically.

When they finally got back to Sebastian's most of the guys were there. "If you want man, you guys can just put your stuff in the room you've been staying in." Sebastian said to Jeff once they were inside. So as they headed up the stairs, Sebastian headed for the great room where all the noise was coming from. "Nice to see I wasn't missed." He said as he saw they were having their own little jam session.

"You know you were." Blaine said as he looked towards the doorway. "Where are they?"

"Putting their stuff away. Just so you all know, we've kidnapped Britt to stop McKinley from practicing this weekend. It's all part of our greater plan to make it to Nationals. Though we really should've done this last year and kidnapped Blaine."

"It's about time you two did that." Thad said as he adjusted the drum set. "See Blaine, this is why Seb had to go and not you. Only Seb could walk in and kidnap her in front of everyone. She'd never tell her Sebby no." Blaine just looked at Thad after he called Sebastian, Sebby, but was happy to see a smile on Sebastian's face.

"You figured out how Jeff and I did it man. But now that we have, you guys are going to have to put up Nick so Britt has a place to stay." Thad and Dave just looked at him.

"If it means keeping her around, you've got it." The guys all started to laugh and were still laughing when Jeff and Brittany came walking into the room.

"Why do I have a feeling we missed something?" Jeff said as they sat down on one of the couches.

"Because you did." Dave told him. "We were just discussing yours and Seb's successful kidnapping of Britt." Jeff just looked at the guys as he was totally lost.

"It's okay man, Seb told us no one suspects a thing and you know we'll cover for you." Blaine told him. "And Nick's going to room with Thad and Dave now."

"I don't think so." Nick chimed in. "I'm not leaving my room. They can share a bed."

"Suit yourself, though I don't know how you're ever going to sleep." Dave added.

"Sebby, what's going on?" Sebastian then walked over to Jeff and Brittany and knelt down in front of them.

"Nothing Britt, we're all just being silly. It's safe to say the guys like having you around."

"I like being here. You guys are fun. And you actually listen to me. Sometimes the others don't. I know I'm not as smart as everyone else, but I do have opinions and ideas." After she spoke Jeff leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Are you saying you don't have fun with the kids at McKinley?" Blaine asked.

"I do, it's just not the same."

While the guys were waiting for dinner to be delivered Blaine's phone rang. As he answered he walked out of the great room. "Wonder what that's all about?" Trent asked as it's rare any of them leave the room to take a call.

"I'd guess it's one of three people for him to have left." Sebastian told him. "It's either his parents or Cooper." It was about ten minutes later when Blaine came walking back in. "Everything okay B?"

"Yea. Just my Dad, he wanted us to know our stuff arrived at the house. And he wanted to know if we were going to pick it up or if he should bring it to Dalton."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him we'd pick it up Sunday as I know I don't want everything coming to school."

"Okay. Anything else?"

"Yes, he told us to behave."

"We always behave B."

"I tried telling him that and he laughed at me."

"Your Dad laughed at you?"

"Yep."

After the week they had after they're little jam session and dinner they all got comfortable on the couches around the room. "Any movie preferences?" Sebastian asked as they all just wanted to veg the rest of the night.

"Anything works for me man as long as I don't have to think too much." Nick told him.

"That shouldn't be too hard." Dave replied.

"Very funny. I'd expect that from Seb but not you."

"But I've reformed my friend, just ask B."

"He's right Nick."

"Of course you'd agree with him. I say load the DVD player with all the _Star Wars_ movies and just let them play."

"Any objections?" Thad asked as Sebastian was just looking around.

"This isn't a council led gathering my friend." Nick said with a laugh.

"Yes, just don't put in the new adjusted versions. I prefer the original cut." Blaine told him.

"Original cut it is." Knowing they weren't going to last long, Sebastian started with episode four and went from there. They were about halfway through Jedi when Sebastian looked around the room. "Do you think we should wake them?"

"Probably." Blaine said even though he really didn't want to move. "Otherwise we risk sore muscles tomorrow." As they went around some of the guys woke much easier than the others. "What should we do with them?" Blaine asked Sebastian as he wasn't able to wake Jeff or Brittany.

"Since they've got a whole couch and are actually lying down, I say we just cover them up and leave them." Blaine nodded and grabbed a blanket off of the other couch.

Considering how early most of them fell asleep, Blaine was surprised that he was the only one up as he made his way to the kitchen. As he waited for the coffee to brew he just leaned back against the island. He'd just finished pouring cups for both he and Sebastian when he got startled by the sound of Brittany's voice. "Morning."

"Morning Britt. How'd you sleep?"

"Good, though I'm a bit worried about what Lord Tubbington's been doing during all the time I've been away."

"Well, if you're worried, I'm sure Bas and Thad would look into it for you."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Afterall, Bas isn't Prince Sebby for nothing."

"True. Where is he?"

"Still sleeping. I was just about to go upstairs and wake him."

"With a kiss?"

"Of course, is there any other way." Brittany shook her head. "Why don't you wait here while I go wake Bas. Once I do, I'll come right back down and maybe we can come up with what Lord Tubbington could be doing so Bas and Thad have an idea of what they're dealing with." Brittany nodded. "I'll be quick."

Knowing Brittany was downstairs waiting for him, Blaine made sure not to get too comfortable when he woke Sebastian. "Are you sure I can't tempt you to come back to bed?" Sebastian said softly as he was still waking up.

"Normally you could, but Britt's waiting for me downstairs and I promised I wouldn't be gone long."

"For her, I'll yield but no sneaking out of bed early tomorrow."

"Deal." Blaine then handed him his cup of coffee after he sat up. "We might have to go to Lima after rehearsal."

"Why?"

"Seems Prince Sebby and his valiant knight Thad might be needed."

"Lord Tubbington." Sebastian said with a raised eyebrow and Blaine nodded. "Okay. You go to Britt and I'll be down soon. Just let me throw some clothes on." By the time Sebastian got downstairs, Jeff and Thad were in the kitchen as well.

"Our services are needed Seb." Thad told him as he walked into the kitchen.

"I heard. Blaine told me after he woke me up." Sebastian replied before topping off his coffee. "Is anyone else hungry?"

"I am." Nick said as he walked in.

"You're always hungry." Blaine told him as he opened a cabinet to peruse.

"I can't help it." Nick said as he yawned.

"That reminds me man; we're all going to Lima after rehearsal." Jeff told him.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't worry; you can ride with me and Bas if you want." Blaine told him as he and Sebastian started to get some pans out to make breakfast.

"Can I just ask why and who exactly as I doubt we're all going?"

"All means Blaine, Seb, Thad and the three of us."

"Trent and Dave aren't going?"

"They're still sleeping so we'll have to ask them after they wake up."

"Now, why as I thought we were just going to come back here after rehearsal?"

"Seb and I have to deal with Lord Tubbington." Thad told him. "Britt's afraid he's up to something." Nick just looked at Thad and Sebastian and shook his head.

"If you two are dealing with him, why are we all going?"

"Sebby needs all of his knights for this one as I think Lord Tubbington joined a gang." Nick knew he was still way too tired as all of this was actually making sense to him.

"Blaine does that mean you're a knight who's also getting it on with his prince?" The guys all started to laugh as they couldn't believe what just came out of Nick's mouth.

"I guess so, but can you blame me…he's hot!" Blaine then gave Sebastian a kiss on his cheek.

When Trent and Dave finally made their way into the kitchen breakfast was just about ready, but they were completely lost as the conversation they were all having was beyond confusing. "Now, does this make us the knights of Smythe or something else?" Nick asked.

"I personally like the knights of Dalton." Thad said. "That way if Prince Sebby is ever busy we can do things on our own."

"As we slay evil threatening the neighboring kingdom of Pierce." Nick said as he got up from his chair pretending to be a knight slaying a dragon.

"Do I even want to know what's going on?" Dave asked as he and Trent sat down.

"We're now all knights under the leadership of Prince Sebby." Jeff told him.

"Oh and Blaine is the prince's favorite in case you didn't know as they're totally getting it on." Thad added.

"Am I correct that this has got to do with Lord Tubbington?" Dave asked and Brittany and all the guys nodded.

"Are you guys going to help too?" Thad looked at Dave then Trent who look completely lost as he didn't know how Sebastian was now a prince and couldn't remember who the hell Lord Tubbington was.

"I'm game, what about you Trent?"

"Sure, but will someone please explain what the hell is going on to me?"

"I'll fill you in on the ride back to Dalton." Thad told him.

When they finally arrived at Dalton, most of the guys were waiting outside. "Please tell us there's a good reason you're all out here and not inside." Dave asked as they walked up.

"The theatre is locked." Jacob replied.

"Okay, but you guys could still be inside." Dave said before looking at Thad and heading inside. "Blaine could you go and ask someone in the office if they could open it up for us so we can practice?" Blaine nodded and headed for the office while the rest of them went to the theatre. It wasn't long till Blaine was walking down the hall with one of the secretaries.

"I'm sorry about this boys, I even had a note on my desk to open the theatre this morning for you."

"It's alright." Thad said before they all walked inside.

"How'd they know?" Nick asked.

"I stopped by the office before going to Seb's yesterday to let them know we were going to practice today."

The day off and relaxing night was definitely what they all needed as there was no tension in the theatre whatsoever. As they were running through their set Mr. Holden came walking into the theatre. It wasn't till they finished did he say anything. "You boys sound wonderful."

"Thank you sir." Dave told him. "Is there anything we can do for you?"

"Not at all. I couldn't resist coming in and listening. I don't get to hear you boys all too often as my classroom isn't near your common room. And those teachers near you always boast about you."

"Well, you're more than welcome to come by anytime." Thad told him.

"I just might do that. But now I'll be leaving as it's clear you have work to do since you're working on a Saturday."

"If I do say so, we sound amazing." Thad said after they finished their last run through.

"He's right, we do." Blaine said with a smile. "I think it's safe to say we don't have to bust our asses next week, just regular rehearsals."

"I agree, last thing we want to risk is blowing our voices by practicing too much." Dave added. "And I hate to say this, but next Friday, no going out. We're all going to need our rest."

"Dave's right. Listen to how much better we sounded today because we weren't all tired." Sebastian said.


	39. Chapter 39

Moving Beyond

Part 39

The guys were just walking back into the common room after rehearsal on Thursday when Jeff looked behind him at Blaine and Sebastian. "We've got company guys."

"Huh?" Blaine said as he couldn't see into the room. Jeff then stepped aside and Blaine and Sebastian saw Cooper sitting on one of the couches. "What are you doing here?"

"Nice greeting little brother. I can leave if you like." Cooper said as he started to get off the couch.

"Don't, please. I just didn't expect to see you, that's all." Blaine looked up at Sebastian who looked as surprised as he did. "It's great to see you, but what are you doing here?"

"I came to see sectionals Saturday."

"Is Lexi with you?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, she at home with Mom and Dad right now. This is basically her last trip out of New York till the babies are born. She was afraid the doc was going to tell her she couldn't fly."

"Why didn't she come with you?" Blaine asked.

"It was a long flight and she just wanted to rest. I hope you can both understand that." They both nodded. "And I know this is short notice, but hopefully you guys can come over for dinner tomorrow night. Though I understand if you and the guys have something planned."

"Actually, we're all taking it easy tomorrow so dinner sounds good." Sebastian told him.

"Wonderful! That will make your sister very happy."

As tempting as it was for them to stay at the Anderson's after dinner both of them knew they needed to head back to Dalton as it was going to be a long day the next. "Are you okay B?" Sebastian asked as they were getting dressed the next morning.

"Yes, why?"

"Because that's the third time you've redone your tie." Sebastian said as he walked up to him and redid the tie himself. "All done."

"Thank you."

"Now, are you going to tell me what's bothering you?"

"I'm honestly nervous."

"Why, we sound great."

"I know, it's just…I don't want to let the guys down."

"You could never do that, they all adore you."

"Exactly, this is why it's possible."

"You need to get thoughts like that out of your head before they really start messing with you. You're amazing and we all know it. So you're going to go out on that stage and be the Blaine Anderson we all know you are."

"Bas."

"Come now B. Think back to what I first said about you."

"That the bashful schoolboy thing is super-hot."

"Cute, even though it's true. But that you've got the voice of a dream."

"You forgot sex on a stick."

"That's for afterwards." As he spoke, he saw confidence in Blaine's smile once again. "See, you know it's there. When you walk on that stage you own it."

"So do you Bas."

"Why thank you. Now we better get going, we've got a sectional to win." Sebastian then leaned down and kissed him before grabbing their coats and heading out.

When they arrived at the host high school the guys were all relatively calm except for the two freshmen. "You good?" Sebastian asked Blaine as they walked in.

"Yes, only good nerves are left."

"Glad to hear it, otherwise I was going to have to get creative. And we both know where that usually leads." As Sebastian and Blaine talked, Sebastian couldn't help notice that Jeff's parents were talking with Blaine's parents as well as Lexi. "Ummm B, where's Cooper?"

"Isn't he here?"

"No. My sis is over with your parents as well as Jeff's." They were just about to walk over to them when Jeff came walking over. "Hey, I thought your parents were going to bring Brittany yet, they're here."

"That's what I came over here to tell you both. Cooper has been sent to go get her. The parents decided he'd get here quicker than the rest of them."

"So you're saying my Dad admitted that Cooper has a lead foot."

"Not in those words, but said he probably drives faster than either himself or my Dad. But don't worry, he'll be here. McKinley's sectional started two hours ago so it should just about be over and we haven't even started yet."

After the last group finished Cooper glanced down at his watch. He still didn't quite know how he got talked into picking Brittany up, yet there he was. As the top five took the stage which included McKinley he just wished the host would pick up the pace. But while he waited his phone went off.

**We're the second to last group to perform. B**

Cooper smiled as he read the text.

**Show hasn't started yet**

**Jeff says thank you**

Finally they were to the top three. From what he'd seen of the show he didn't see how the New Directions wouldn't win as they were definitely the strongest though they were nowhere near the group they were the year before. No sooner did he hear McKinley named the winner did he head backstage. In that moment he was thankful that Mr. Schue had gotten him a pass. They were just coming off the stage after celebrating when Cooper took Brittany's hand. "I hate to do this Britt, but we really need to go. Now!"

"Bye guys!" As Brittany and Cooper ran down the hall Marley looked at Tina.

"Who was that and where is she going?"

"That was Blaine's brother Cooper. And she's going see the Warblers as they have their sectional today as well."

"That sure cut our celebration short."

"No one said we can't keep the celebration going." Jake said.

"True, but it won't be the same without Britt." Artie told him before looking up at Sam. "What are you thinking?"

"Well, since we didn't take a bus there's nothing stopping the rest of us from going too. I know I want to see them."

"If we're going to we need to go now. You saw how fast Cooper took Brittany out of here." Tina told them.

"Guys?" Sam said as he looked around and from the general looks on everyone's faces they were all going. "Let's get out of here then."

"Where are you all going?" Mr. Schue asked as he walked up to them.

"To see the Warblers." Tina said before they all continued on their way.

"Why am I not surprised."

After Cooper and Brittany took their seats Cooper sent Blaine a quick text.

**We're here. Btw, they won.**

They had just started their warm-up when Blaine's phone went off. "They're here. And they won their sectional." He said as he gave Sebastian a nudge. "Tell Jeff so he can stop worrying."

"How have the rest of the groups been?" Cooper asked as he leaned close to Lexi.

"Pretty good, but none of them have blown me away." She told him before glancing down at the program. "Just a few more acts till the boys go on."

"If I didn't know better, I think you're more nervous than they are."

"I probably am, blame the hormones. When I saw the boys before they disappeared they looked as relaxed as could be. It's pretty clear they're in their element."

The last group before them was just finishing as the Warblers entered the wings. "Remember guys, there is nothing different today than our last rehearsal in our own theatre." Thad told the guys before walking up behind Blaine and Sebastian. "You two are going to blow them away." As Thad walked away they both just smiled at each other.

"You ready?" Blaine asked.

"Absolutely." Sebastian then leaned down and they kissed quickly before taking the stage with the rest of the guys.

"Ladies and gentlemen please give a warm welcome to our next group, from Dalton Academy in Westerville, The Warblers." As the announcer finished Cooper felt Lexi give his hand a tight squeeze and she didn't let go.

The Warblers back beats filled the room but soon Blaine and Sebastian's voices cut through with the opening verse. They'd barely started the second verse when Nick and Jeff walked up on either side and joined them giving them an even fuller sound before backing off just enough to let Blaine and Sebastian take the next verse on their own. When the whole group joined in on the chorus the crowd was almost instantly on their feet and the boys just fed off the energy of the crowd throughout the rest of the number.

As the boys started their second number Lexi just looked at Cooper whose eyes were as wide as hers were. No sooner did they begin to get lost in the boys harmonies did Sebastian start in with the first verse_. _But before she could say anything Blaine took the next verse and they did what they had done earlier and joined together for the next before the Warblers came in on what would be considered the chorus. No matter how many times Sebastian had told her just what they did she couldn't help but be blown away by the fact that the boys could all sing as well as dance really well. The boys were right; this definitely blew away what they did at the wedding. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that Brittany was basically dancing along with them in her seat with a huge smile on her face. By the time they started the last song of their setthere was no doubt in anyone's mind that they had blown their competition out of the water.

The crowd was still on their feet clapping when Artie looked over at Sam who had a blank expression on his face. "That was…"

"Yea."

"We're screwed."

"Do you want to go see them?"

"After the awards." Artie then glanced over at Tina who looked just as blown away as everyone else. "Tina, you okay?"

"Wow."

"That seems to be the general consensus."

Once the boys got off the stage they couldn't help hugging each other as they knew they knocked it out of the park. "I honestly think that's the best we've ever done." Thad said to them as they all circled around.

"I think you're right." Dave said with a smile. "And guys, incredible!" He said as he looked directly at Blaine and Sebastian. "You two have every right to feel proud now as that was amazing."

"We couldn't have done it without you guys." Blaine told them as he slid his arm around Sebastian's waist.

"B's right. This was a total group effort." Sebastian said as he wrapped his arm around Blaine's shoulders. As the guys were all talking Sebastian couldn't help notice a head of blonde hair that didn't belong to Jeff as he was standing right next to him. "Make room for our honorary Warbler guys." The guys all followed Sebastian's gaze to the doorway where Brittany was standing. They quickly made a path so that she could get to Jeff.

"How'd you get back here?"

"They just let me through." She said as Jeff wrapped his arms around her.

"Probably because she's still dressed up from her show." Thad said. "By the way Britt, congratulations on your victory!" To which all the rest of them congratulated her as well.

"Thanks guys! Let me say, you were amazing."

"Thank you!"

They were still in the wings as some of the smaller awards were given out. Just before they were to announce the top three the Warblers were told to get onto the stage. So Jeff gave Brittany a quick kiss and told her he'd be right back before going onto the stage with the others. As they stood waiting, they couldn't help be nervous because no matter how good they thought they were they hadn't heard the two acts that were flanking them. Jeff gave a glance over to Brittany in the wings, who looked just as nervous as they were.

Even though they hoped they'd won, when they were announced as the winners the guys were shocked and over-joyed. The looks on Dave and Thad's faces as they accepted the trophy reflected what the rest of them were feeling. After hugging each other in victory Blaine and Sebastian looked out into the crowd and instantly spotted Cooper, Lexi and Blaine's parents. "I think they're as excited as we are." Blaine said with a huge smile.

"Ya think."

Thad had just set the trophy down in front of him when he looked towards the wings and waved Brittany over. She hesitated but soon joined the guys on stage. "You need to share this with us Britt. Afterall, if it wasn't for you and Santana our choreography wouldn't have been what it was. Blaine, you need to call Santana when this is over."

"Got it."

They were all still celebrating when they walked off the stage. "I say this victory constitutes a party, what do you guys say?" Sebastian said before wrapping his arms around Blaine from behind.

"I say that's an excellent idea." Blaine said as he looked back at him.

"They're right, time to par-tay!" Thad said with a huge smile before hoisting the trophy again. "Your house Seb?"

"But of course!" After Sebastian answered Blaine turned in his arms. "What is it B?" Sebastian was answered as Blaine pulled him down into quite the kiss. When it broke both of their breathing was a bit ragged. "You can answer like that anytime."

Once they reached the classroom they'd been assigned most of their parents were waiting in the hall. It was one of the rare occasions that the guys got to see most of the parents. "What is it sis?" Sebastian asked as they walked up to them.

"She hasn't said much since you guys won. Congrats guys!" Cooper told them both before giving each of them a hug. As Cooper stood with his arm around Blaine, Sebastian gave Lexi a hug and felt her relax once his arms were around her.

"Our parents are going to be so upset they missed this Bas. You guys were amazing!"

"Thank you! It really means a lot to me that you came."

"I'm sorry it took me so long."

"It's okay; you were really busy last year."

"That's no excuse." She then leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I should never be too busy to come and support you."

"Next time tell me and I'll lean down." Sebastian said with a smile. "Your tummy is making things a bit more difficult."

"Tell me about it. It's making lots of things more difficult."

"That I don't need to hear." She then gave him a playful slap on the arm.

"I was not talking about that." Blaine and Cooper looked over at their parents who were definitely amused by the way Sebastian and Lexi were acting. "So, what are you boys doing tonight?"

"We are going to par-tay! At least that's how Thad put it." Blaine replied.

"I should've known. Could you promise me something?"

"Anything." Sebastian told her.

"That you and Blaine will come over to his house sometime tomorrow."

"We can do that, right B?"

"Absolutely." Once the boys were done talking with their siblings Mr. and Mrs. Anderson finally got the opportunity to congratulate them. It wasn't long till the parents headed off leaving the guys and Brittany alone. They were just about to head out to their bus when the New Directions approached them. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We wanted to see you guys perform." Artie told them. "And we're definitely glad we didn't miss it. You guys were superb!"

"Why thank you!"

"Artie's right guys. That was one performance I'm glad I didn't miss." Sam said. "Your new sound is awesome."

"Thank you." Sebastian told him. "So, what are you all going to do now?"

"Probably go celebrate." Tina said.

"Well, you're more than welcome to come to my place." Sebastian told them. "As we're going to be celebrating as well."

"Or, you guys could come with us." Marley said.

"And just where are you guys going?" Nick asked.

"We were thinking of going to…"

"Breadstix." Most of the Warblers said in unison which caused Sam, Artie and Tina to all laugh.

"Are we really that predictable?" Sam asked.

"Yes." Blaine said with a smile. "Feel free to go, but that's not quite our thing so we'll pass. But feel free to come by later." Sam looked at Tina who was looking at Jeff and Brittany who had their arms around each other.

"Britt, do you want to come with us?"

"Not really. Blaine and Sebby are better cooks." The rest of the Warblers just laughed.

"She's got a point guys, the food there isn't that great." Jeff said to them. "And after that performance, some good Italian food sounds perfect. Blaine? Seb?" Blaine and Sebastian just looked at each other and smiled.

"Fine, we'll cook." Blaine told them. "But you guys need to go to the store and buy everything we need."

"Done." Thad said quickly.

"Guys?" Blaine looked at his old glee club. "You're more than welcome to join us, honestly."

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Tina asked.

"Why would we? It just gives us all the more reason to celebrate, for next time, we're competitors." Blaine told them.

"Friendly competitors though." Artie added.

"Yes, friendly competitors." Sebastian said with a smile. "Now if you all don't mind, I want to get the hell out of here!"

"And get this party started!" Dave added.

"Exactly!" Nick said as they headed towards the doors.

"Britt, do you need a ride as it looks like Cooper is gone?" Sam asked.

"She's riding with us." Jeff said as he took ahold of her hand.

"See you guys at Sebby's!" Brittany said as she waved goodbye to her other friends.

"She truly is an honorary Warbler." Artie said as they followed the guys out.

As they watched the Warblers board their bus Jake looked at Sam. "Why don't we travel like that?" He asked as Thad boarded the coach with the trophy.

"That's how you travel when you go to fancy, private prep school. Heck, we took a school bus to Nationals last year." Artie answered.

"Where are Nationals this year?" Marley asked.

"Washington D.C." Tina replied. "But we can talk about this more on the way back to Lima."

"Why are we going back there?" Jake asked.

"Because we all need to change." Sam told them. "Plus, with as long as it's going to take us to get there and change, it should be just enough time for the Warblers to get back to Dalton and then to Seb's."

"Last thing we'd want is to get there before they do." Artie told them. "As we can't get in till Blaine and Seb are there as it's a seriously tightly gated community he lives in."

On the bus ride back to Dalton, the bus was anything but quiet. "Here's to successfully completing the first hurdle on our way to Nationals!" Thad said rather joyfully as he faced the rest of the bus.

"This weekend we celebrate! For come Monday, we start rehearsing for Regionals." There was a collective groan at the last part of Dave's statement.

"Do we have any songs in mind for Regionals?" Trent asked.

"That we do." Thad told him. "Blaine and Seb actually worked on a few numbers while they were on vacation." The rest of the guys looked at Blaine and Sebastian who were sitting near the back of the bus with Nick, Jeff and Brittany.

"You'll all find out on Monday." Blaine said with a smile before leaning his head back on Sebastian's shoulder.

"Hey B. How did we get roped into making dinner for everyone?"

"Don't worry. Jeff and Nick said they'd help as did Thad and Dave. Would you honestly rather go to Breadstix?"

"Not really, cooking is fine."

"I'll gladly compensate you for it Bas."

"That's completely unnecessary B."

"Is it now?" Blaine asked as he glanced back at him.

"Absolutely as we'll be too busy celebrating tonight for you to compensate for anything." The smirk on Sebastian's face was priceless. The next thing Blaine felt was Sebastian placing a kiss on top of his head.


	40. Chapter 40

Moving Beyond

Part 40

Since the rest of the guys were going to go shopping it gave Blaine and Sebastian some quiet time alone before they'd have a full house. "I haven't had that type of adrenaline rush after a performance in a long time." Blaine told him as they sat down the couch.

"Now, don't take this the wrong way B, but that's because you weren't in the spotlight last year. When you were at McKinley you were part of Rachel's supporting cast. Winning is great, but it's even better when you're one of the main attractions."

"You know what, you're right." Blaine said as he straddled Sebastian's lap. "I much prefer being the center of attention."

"Do you now? And here I thought you were still embracing the bashful schoolboy thing."

"You know I do." As Blaine spoke he began to unbutton Sebastian's shirt.

"As much as I'd love to do this right now, don't you think it's a bit risky?" Sebastian said as he took Blaine's hands in his and stopped him momentarily. "They could be here any minute."

"And here I thought you were all about a little adventure."

"I am, I just didn't think you'd be willing to take such a chance."

"Not like they can just walk in, you do have a gate." By this point Sebastian had let go of Blaine's hands and he'd completely unbuttoned his shirt. "Though, if you don't want to, I guess I can just wait." Blaine said as he ran his hands down Sebastian's chest to the top of his pants and began playing with his belt. It wasn't long till they began to kiss and any hesitation Sebastian was having was thrown out the window.

"You know we don't have a lot of time, right?" Sebastian said after he pulled Blaine's shirt off and tossed it on the floor.

"I know."

"Strip!" Sebastian watched as Blaine got off his lap and finished undressing while he did the same. Once Blaine was standing in front of him naked, Sebastian guided him back onto the couch. "On your knees." He said huskily into Blaine's ear before he walked over to the desk and grabbed some lube and a condom.

"Do you have that stuff hidden all over the house?"

"Never know when the moods gonna hit. Are you complaining?"

"Not at all." Knowing they didn't have much time, they both knew this wasn't going to be drawn out. It was going to be just enough to take the edge off till later that night. Sebastian leaned over Blaine's shoulder and they began to kiss as his fingers teased Blaine. "Bas, don't make me wait?" A wicked smile crossed Sebastian's face as it was clear Blaine was worked up from their earlier victory. Blaine reached behind him bring Sebastian's lips back to his as he heard the wrapper tear. As Sebastian pushed in they both moaned rather loudly as it was the first time in what seemed like forever they didn't have to be quiet.

With Sebastian's hands firmly on Blaine's hips, the sound of skin against skin echoed in the room. His thrusts seemed to get quicker the louder Blaine's moans got. The pace they were going at it, it wasn't going to be long till they both went over the edge, especially since Sebastian seemed to be hitting Blaine's prostate with each thrust. As he felt Sebastian's fingers grip his hips even tighter Blaine pressed back against him more. There was no doubt they were both about to go over. Sebastian moaned loudly as he went over and pulled Blaine close. "Bas." Blaine's voice was ragged; as he was right on the edge as Sebastian came. When Sebastian reached around he knew why, so he pulled out and flipped Blaine onto his back. "Bas." He managed be breath out before he felt Sebastian's mouth around him. Considering how close he was, it didn't take Sebastian long to bring him over.

"Better?" Sebastian smirked after he released Blaine from his mouth.

"Much. You didn't have to you know."

"Yes I did. Couldn't risk you cumming on the couch." Sebastian then laid down on top of him and they began to kiss. "That's just a teaser of what's to come." The look in Sebastian's eyes as he spoke sent chills through Blaine's body. "We should probably get dressed though. Not sure how the guys would react if we opened the door buck-naked."

"True." Blaine then pulled him into another kiss. "But I must say, we're a beautiful sight."

They'd just finished getting dressed when the gate buzzer went off. "Can you get that B? I need to clean up the rest of the evidence." Blaine nodded and watched as Sebastian tossed the bottle of lube back in the desk and walk off with the trash can. When Blaine opened the door he couldn't help smile.

"I did not know you were here." He said as he let in Dave, Thad and Wes.

"Told you I'd try to make it. I saw you guys afterwards but you looked a bit busy." Wes said as the guys followed Blaine into the kitchen. "So I thought I'd just follow the bus back to Dalton."

"You were at Dalton?"

"Yes he was. But you wouldn't know that as you and Seb took off as soon as you got off the bus." Dave told him.

"That's because we could change here. You guys had to get back into the dorms to change." As they started to unpack Sebastian came walking into the kitchen.

"Hey guys! Wes! So, what did you think?" Sebastian asked as he started to get some of the pots out that they were going to need.

"Wishing I wasn't a year older than the rest of you. Like I told Thad and Dave, you guys were incredible. The arrangements were stellar."

"Why thank you. B and I worked hard on them. Where are the rest of the guys?"

"Nick, Jeff and Britt were stopping off at a bakery while the rest of the guys are just dawdling." Thad told him. "Now, what can we help you guys with?"

"Help B with those tomatoes while I go and get a bottle of wine. And Wes, could you get the door if I'm not back?" The guys all nodded as Sebastian walked out of the kitchen.

"Have we gotten sophisticated that we're drinking wine now?" Wes asked as he watched the guys.

"It's actually for the sauce." Blaine told him.

By the time the McKinley kids started to show up all the Warblers were there and the sauce was already simmering in the stove. "That smells amazing." Tina said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Why thank you." Blaine said with a smile. "Glad you guys decided to join us."

"I'm glad we listened when Britt said you and Seb were better cooks. Gotta be honest, some of the guys weren't too sure as they thought it was odd that you two could cook.

"They're more than welcome to leave and go to Breadstix if that's the case." Sebastian said as he stirred the stockpot. "All the more for the rest of us as I know the guys and Brittany will enjoy it."

"And what's so odd about the fact that we can cook?"

"I asked the same thing. They just don't think guys can cook. Though I did point out that most of the big time chefs are all men. Still didn't seem to get through to them."

"You won't get any complaints from me." Nick said as he walked into the kitchen.

"That's because you think with your stomach." Blaine told him. "Not that I blame you though, especially right now as I'm starving and this smells way too good. Who else are we waiting on?"

"Sam, Jake, Marley and Sugar."

"Artie's here?"

"Yes, he came with me and Joe. Beat and Dave helped Joe carry him up the stairs. If you want, I can text the others and find out how long?"

"That would be great as the guys are getting a bit antsy." Sebastian told her. But just as she was about to text Sam and the rest of them came walking into the kitchen. "Nick, tell the guys about ten minutes."

"Nice place for your trophy in the foyer." Sam said as he took a seat. "By the way, whatever you guys made smells great!"

"We thought so." Thad said with smile. "Hopefully it's the first of many, no offense guys."

"None taken." Artie said as he wheeled in. "I'd be confident too if we put on a performance like you guys did."

"I'm sure you guys were great, you won after all."

"That's because our grouping was nowhere as competitive as yours was." Hearing that come from Artie, Blaine and Sebastian could both tell they knew regionals were the end of the road for them this year. "And from what we heard, you guys blew them away. And please do me a favor."

"What is it?" Sebastian asked.

"Please beat Vocal Adrenaline."

"It would be our pleasure."

After dinner while cleaning up, Sebastian looked at Blaine. "Are you going to get that?"

"What?"

"Your phone, it's ringing."

"How did you hear that over the music?"

"I've got excellent hearing. Now pick it up before Cooper comes over." Blaine couldn't help laugh as Sebastian recognized Cooper's ringtone.

"What can I do for you Coop?"

"I can barely hear you Blaine." Blaine then told him to hold on as he walked outside.

"Is this better?"

"Much. Sounds like you guys are having fun."

"That might be an understatement even though we just finished eating. So as I asked before, what can I do for you?"

"Lexi and I were wondering if you and Bas would like to join us for dinner tomorrow."

"Are Mom and Dad going?"

"Nope, it would just be the four of us, like a double-date. Since last time we all had dinner out together you and Bas weren't dating. Those were more like family dinners even though the way the two of you were looking at each other was anything but friendly."

"That sounds great to me, but I'll need to check with Bas."

"Makes sense. Just let me know as soon as you can. And if it's a yes, you two need to dress nicely."

"Alright Coop."

"Great, now get back to your friends. You deserve to celebrate." Just as Blaine walked into the house, Sebastian wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a side room and kissed him. "Bas."

"What, I couldn't help that I was overwhelmed by the need to kiss you. Not like anyone's going to care. So, how's Cooper?"

"Good. He was actually calling to invite us on what would end up being a double-date."

"A double-date?"

"Yep."

"Okay, where are we going?"

"Don't know as I told him I needed to check with you first. Though he did tell me we'd have to dress nice."

"Figures considering Lexi is involved. Feel free to text him a yes as I'd love to get to spend some time with them before they leave. It means a lot to me that they came out here to see us perform."

"Me too."

When they rejoined the others it was clear, they weren't missed as the party was in full swing. "Looks like we could've had that moment." Sebastian said as they walked into the room.

"True, but knowing our luck if we chose to have that moment, they would've been looking for us."

"SEBBY!" Blaine couldn't help laugh as Brittany called out loud enough to be heard over the music.

"Go, looks like Jeff could use a slight dance break."

"Are you sure, she's a great dance partner but I'm sort of partial so someone a little shorter with dark curls."

"Positive."

While Sebastian danced with Brittany, Blaine talked with Nick and Sam. Seemed Sam had been asking Nick lots of questions about their little outing in New York before Blaine appeared. "Can you please tell me how Britt has Seb wrapped around her little finger?" Sam asked as he was curious as he'd heard all about Prince Sebby and his knights.

"Wish I knew man, it just happened."

"I never pictured Seb to be the way he is with her, it's kind of weird. He's like the polar opposite that he was last year. But I know he has it in him, he's just on a whole other level when he's with her."

"There's more to Bas than you will ever realize. And I pity anyone at McKinley that tries to give Brittany any crap as they'll have to deal with Jeff and Bas."

"Not to mention the rest of us." Nick added.

"Oh and what's this I heard about Seb punching Kurt?" As Sam asked Blaine looked at Nick.

"I had to tell him man. From where I stand it's a bit of a turning point considering after that punch Kurt finally went on a date." As Blaine started to fill him in Artie joined in their little conversation.

"Personally Blaine, I'm surprised it took Seb that long. He showed more self-control than I ever would've been able too."

"And with as much as we all know he dislikes Kurt, the self-control he showed was impressive. You know this would make an excellent screenplay Blaine." Artie told him. "And if you age it passed high school kids you could always have Cooper play you. It's got all the drama that people just eat up."

"That would be interesting to say the least." Blaine said with a laugh.

"Just remember, if you do it I get credit."

"I can do that." As Blaine answered he looked up and saw Sebastian waving him over. "Excuse me guys, I'm gonna go dance."

After getting a few of their friends situated, Blaine and Sebastian stood in the foyer as everyone else left. "Thanks again guys." Tina told them after giving them each a hug. "This was much better than going to Breadstix."

"Glad you guys decided to come. Have a safe drive home." Once the last of them pulled through the gate Sebastian closed the door. "That was definitely fun."

"That it was. Almost fun enough to make me forget we got interrupted earlier."

"Neither of us could forget that. Now what do you say we pick up where we left off?" The look in Sebastian's eyes was already having an effect on Blaine.

"Only if you can catch me." Blaine said before quickly taking off up the stairs with Sebastian close on his heels. They were only about halfway up the steps when Sebastian wrapped his arms around him. "How'd you do that?" Blaine asked with a laugh before turning in his arms.

"Longer legs." Sebastian replied before kissing him. The kiss slowly deepened and as it did Blaine soon felt his back up against the wall. Once Blaine felt Sebastian's lips on his neck he moaned softly while leaning his head to the side to give Sebastian more access. Sebastian was so caught up in the moment he didn't feel Blaine pull his shirt out. It wasn't till he felt Blaine's hands sliding up his back did he pull away. "We…should probably go to the bedroom." Sebastian's voice was husky as he leaned his forehead on Blaine's.

"I know." Blaine then ran one of his hands through Sebastian's hair. "Though, this could get interesting."

"True, and you do have a thing for walls if I remember correctly."

"That's something we still need to get back to. And as much as I'd like to now, not with some of the guys in the house."

"Agreed." Sebastian then stepped away enough for Blaine to get his bearings, but slid his hand into his. After Blaine gave his hand a squeeze they finished their way up the stairs and headed for Sebastian's room.

"I've got to tell you Bas, putting the guys all over the house was a smart move." Blaine told him as he closed the door.

"I figured we could use the privacy as could Jeff and Brittany."

It was late morning by the time any of them started moving. "We should probably get up." Blaine said softly as his fingers traced Sebastian's abs.

"I know, but I really don't want too. I'd much rather spend the rest of the day in bed till we have to meet Lexi and Cooper."

"How about we go be semi-social then once everyone leaves we can come back to bed?"

"That works as long as it's a combination of more celebrating along with some sleep."

"What you don't want to look completely wrecked when we go to dinner?"

"Not really, especially knowing our siblings."

"Good point. Cooper would totally call us out." As Blaine sat up in bed Sebastian couldn't help laugh a bit.

"Good thing we're wearing shirts and ties tonight. Sorry about that B."

"No biggie, I marked you up pretty bad as well. We haven't gotten that carried away in a while."

When they finally made it downstairs Nick and Thad were up. "Morning." Sebastian said as they rounded the corner. "Sleep well?" He asked as he headed for the coffee pot.

"Yes actually." Thad told him. "Coffee is already made. Hope you don't mind that we made ourselves at home."

"Not at all. We're basically family, so the thought of serving or waiting on you guys is a little weird."

"Our thoughts exactly." Nick replied. "Do you think the lovebirds are going to come down anytime soon?"

"Don't know, would you like me to go check on them?" Blaine asked as Sebastian handed him a cup of coffee.

"You don't have to subject yourself to that. They'll be down when they're ready."

"Is Dave up?" Sebastian asked before hopping up on the island.

"Yea, he's actually on the phone. He should be back soon." Thad told him. "Now, I'll ask so Nick doesn't have to, but what do you guys want to do for breakfast?"

"Doesn't matter to me as long as it doesn't constitute getting dressed up more than I am." Sebastian replied to which the guys looked at him as he was wearing a pair of sweats and a t-shirt.

"That limits the options." Nick said with a laugh. "Though I totally understand the sentiment." Just then Dave came walking into the kitchen.

"Good, you guys are up."

"What's going on?" Blaine asked.

"I actually need to go, which is why I'm glad you're up. I would've felt terrible just leaving."

"We would've understood." Sebastian replied.

"Thanks. Guys are you going to come with me or are you going to wait for Jeff and Britt?" As Dave asked, Blaine and Sebastian both just looked at each other.

"I'll go with you as long as we can stop and get breakfast." Nick told him. "I really don't want to wait for them to get up to eat."

"Thad?"

"I'll go too; I've got some physics homework that I really shouldn't put off any longer. You guys don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all. We'll see you later tonight as we're going out to dinner with Cooper and Lexi." Blaine told them.

"Will you guys tell Jeff that I went back to campus with Dave?" Nick asked.

"We can do that." Sebastian replied. "I'm sure he'll appreciate not getting woken up."

"That, I don't doubt."

After walking the guys out, Blaine looked up at Sebastian. "What do you say we make ourselves some breakfast?"

"Sounds great as I'm starving. But before we start, we really should go check on Jeff and Brittany to see if they want to join us."

"True, do you want to go or…" Blaine stopped mid-thought as he saw them walking down the stairs. "Morning guys."

"Morning." Jeff said. "Was that the guys leaving?" Sebastian nodded.

"So, would you two like to join us for breakfast?"

"We'd love to, I'm starving." Jeff replied which got a chuckle out of both Blaine and Sebastian. "Like I'm the only one." Jeff looked between the two of them.

"Touché." Sebastian replied. "Now let's go eat."

After cleaning up the kitchen the four of them head for the great room. "Last night was a bit crazy guys." Jeff said as Brittany curled up next to him on the couch.

"No kidding." Blaine replied. "Hey Britt, did you know that everyone else was going to come and see us?"

"No. I left with Cooper almost right after we won." As Sebastian saw her move closer to Jeff he tossed a blanket at them.

"Do you want me to get you a sweatshirt or something Britt?"

"Yes please." Blaine then watched as Sebastian got up and headed up the stairs.

"What do you guys have planned for today?" Jeff asked.

"Nothing till later. We're going out to dinner with Cooper and Lexi."

"Sounds fun. Please thank your brother for me again. It meant a lot to me that she was there."

"I will. What about you guys, what are you going to do?"

"Probably not much as…well…"

"You didn't get much sleep last night, huh?" Jeff couldn't help smile as Blaine spoke.

"Guess we weren't the only ones." Jeff said as Blaine yawned.

"Nope." Just then Sebastian reappeared and handed Brittany a sweatshirt. "Nice choice." Blaine said with a smile as he actually brought her a Warblers sweatshirt.

"Thanks Sebby." She said after she pulled it on. "It's a little big, but it's comfy."

It was about an hour later and Jeff and Brittany were leaving as well. Brittany was just about to take off Sebastian's sweatshirt when he stopped her. "You can give it back to me later Britt."

"Thanks Sebby." She then gave him a hug before giving one to Blaine as well. "We all need to go out soon. Just the four of us."

"I think that can be arranged." Sebastian said with a smile. "Just have Jeff let us know when."

"Later guys! Thanks again for everything!"

After Jeff pulled out, Sebastian looked at Blaine. "Do you still want to go back to bed?" He asked as he closed the door. Blaine nodded.

"And this time, I honestly want to sleep."

"Sounds good to me."


	41. Chapter 41

Moving Beyond

Part 41

"Would you please tell me why we're going out to dinner again?" Lexi asked after putting her dress on.

"That would be because you wanted to my dear." Cooper told her. "Why, what is it?"

"I look like a bloated whale."

"You look beautiful."

"Cooper."

"I'm serious. You look beautiful. And I don't doubt if you asked Blaine or Bas they'd say the same thing."

"That would be because they were both raised with manners. Plus they don't want to risk getting hit."

"No, it's because you are. If I remember correctly even my Mom commented about how good you look."

"That's because she's sweet."

"True, but it's also the truth. But if you're really feeling uncomfortable today I can call Blaine and tell him we've changed our mind."

"Don't do that." Just then Cooper stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her. As she looked at them in the mirror she couldn't help smile. There was a sparkle in Cooper's eyes that was undeniable. "Just give me a couple minutes and I'll be okay."

"Are you sure?" He then began to nuzzle her neck. "If you want, I could always show you just how sexy you are?"

"As tempting as that is, I don't want to be late."

"How about after we get home then?"

"I'm all yours."

"You sure are."

"Bas! Bas! Have you seen my…"

"What do you think?" Sebastian asked as he adjusted his tie in the mirror.

"Different, but I like." Blaine said as he walked up and adjusted the bow tie Sebastian was wearing. "You do realize that was the one I was going to wear tonight."

"Sorry, but I thought it looked better with my suspenders. I can take it off if you like."

"No, that's quite all right. I'll just grab one of your ties." Sebastian then handed Blaine the one he had on earlier. "Thank you."

"Least I could do for you letting me borrow one of your trademark bowties."

When the boys pulled up to the restaurant they noticed Mr. Anderson's car in the parking lot. "Guess they're here." Blaine said as Sebastian parked.

"Excellent observation B, I knew I loved you for a reason. Now, did you remember their gift?"

"Nice time to ask."

"Sorry, but did you because it would be a little awkward having to go back for it?"

"Yes."

As they entered the restaurant, Cooper and Lexi were waiting in the lobby. "Nice look Bas." Lexi told him as he took off his coat.

"I thought so."

"Great, now you're dressing alike." Cooper told them.

"No, I just thought a bow tie looked better. Don't you agree sis?"

"He's got a point Coop. He does know what looks good. You look great as well Blaine."

"Thank you and you look gorgeous Lexi." Blaine told her.

"Thank you Blaine."

"Thank you little brother. I told her the same thing and she didn't believe me."

"B and Coop are right sis, you look beautiful. Pregnancy looks good on you. I'm sure most pregnant women would love to look like you do right now."

"Thank you Bas, but that might be pushing it."

"I'm entitled to my opinion. But I bet Blaine and Cooper agree with me." Lexi looked over at Blaine and Cooper who were definitely in agreement with Sebastian.

"Blaine, what's that in your hand?" Cooper asked just before the host came up to them. Blaine just smiled as the four of them were shown to their table. Once they were all seated Cooper looked across the table at Blaine. "So, what is it?"

"What's what?" Blaine said with a smile before looking over at Sebastian.

"Whatever it was that was in your hand."

"You mean this." Blaine said as he put the little green wrapped box on the table. "It's for you guys." He then handed it to Lexi.

"Why don't I get to open it?"

"Because." Sebastian said with a smile. "Ladies first."

"You can pull the ribbon if it makes you happy." Lexi said as she put the box between the two of them. Cooper got a sheepish smile on his face but gave the tail of the bow a tug. "Better?" Cooper smiled. As Lexi opened the box she looked at Cooper and then at the boys. "I know what this is obviously, but why?" She said as she took the I-Pod out of the box. Blaine then handed her a set of headphones.

"Smart thinking B." Blaine smiled as Sebastian gave his hand a squeeze.

"Thought they might be necessary."

As she listened, they all saw her eyes start to well up and she soon handed one of the ear buds to Cooper. Lexi was already dabbing at her eyes as Cooper's eyes started to well up as well. Once they both took the headphones off Blaine and Sebastian couldn't help but smile. "I'm hoping those are happy tears." Sebastian asked as he got out of his seat and knelt down between Lexi and Cooper.

"Absolutely. I don't think we could ask for anything more." Lexi then leaned over and kissed Sebastian on the cheek. Before turning towards Blaine and motioning him to come closer which he did and she kissed him as well.

"This is perfect guys, thank you so much." Cooper told them.

"It was all Bas's idea. I just helped." As Sebastian went back to his seat Lexi scrolled through the song list.

"There's over two hours of music here."

"Yea, it ended up much bigger than we expected. Seems our friends couldn't decide on songs so they just did multiple." Sebastian told them. "If I remember right, Rachel did three or four."

"By chance, did you two do a duet?" Lexi asked.

"Yes. We each did a couple solo as well as together. And there are a few with all of the Warblers together." Blaine replied.

"I think we made sure who is singing is on each track. If we didn't let us know and we can get that to you." Sebastian added.

"Seriously guys, this is great. I was sort of dreading cheesy lullabies." Cooper told them.

"We figured."

"Okay, enough being sentimental." Lexi said. "I don't need my make-up running any more than it might've already. Now here's something I should've asked before you even left New York."

"What?" Sebastian asked as the waiter brought their drink order.

"Why didn't you tell us Cassie met you at the theatre?"

"I thought you knew." Blaine replied.

"No." Lexi replied. "If I knew she was going to introduce you to Ricky, I might've taken Bas's ticket myself."

"Hey!"

"Sorry Bas, but it's true. That man is the epitome of sexy." She then leaned over and gave Cooper a kiss. "But my heart and soul belong to you Coop."

"She's your friend, ask her to introduce you. That was mine and B's night which was absolutely fabulous."

"Yea, I know. She said he thought you two were sweet." Sebastian then grabbed his phone from his pocket and passed it across the table to his sister. "Why am I just seeing this now?"

"I don't know."

"What are you doing?"

"Sending it to my phone. This is something I need to upload to my frame."

After placing their order the four of them just looked at each other, curious to where the next round of conversation was going to take them as they'd been all over the map already. "Now, are you guys going to come out for Spring Break?" Lexi asked.

"Yes, but don't worry about us though." Sebastian told her.

"Why?"

"We're going to stay at the apartment. Figured the last thing you two needed was us along with newborns."

"It wouldn't be a problem Bas, I'd love to have both of you there as the house is a bit too quiet when you two aren't there."

"They've got a point Lex as much as I don't want to admit it. We're going to have a pretty full house considering both sets of parents plan on coming out."

"See, all the more reason you don't have to worry about us." Lexi just looked at Blaine and Sebastian.

"I doubt that's the only motivation you two have for staying there."

"Lexi, what are you implying?" Blaine said as he glanced at Sebastian.

"I'm not implying anything; I'm stating fact as much as I can in public."

"Sis."

"Don't try playing innocent Bas, you're far from it." Blaine and Cooper both laughed as Sebastian looked honestly shocked at his sister's dig. "I don't know why you're laughing either Blaine; the same could be said for you. You're undeniably Cooper's brother."

"Damn babe, you're on a roll." Lexi turned and smiled at Cooper before looking back at the boys. "I think we're witnessing a first, they have no comeback."

"Okay, you're right, we're not. But I think it's pretty safe to say it runs in the family…both families." Sebastian said as he looked across the table. Cooper and Lexi looked at each other and smiled.

"Fair enough. Now, is it safe to say just because you guys won't be staying with us, we'll still be seeing a lot of you?"

"Without a doubt." Blaine replied. "It would take something major to keep us from those munchkins."

"I think it's safe to say, they're going to be two completely doting uncles." Cooper said with a smile.

"I think you're right."

"No thinking necessary, we're going to be." Sebastian told them. "It's a good thing we graduate a couple months later."

"Though, you will be without us for at least a couple of weeks this summer." Blaine added.

"And why is that?" Cooper asked.

"We're going to Europe." Sebastian told them.

"I'm guessing more than one country since you said Europe." Lexi said.

"Yes. As of right now we're going to go to England and France."

"We're still undecided on Italy."

"That's quite the grad trip." Cooper said.

"We know. But once school starts, we won't be able to get away like this."

"They've got a point Coop. I did something similar when I graduated. That's part of the reason why I ended up studying abroad for a couple of years; I fell in love with England."

"While we're talking, did Dad get grandma and grandpa's place in London or did you?"

"That would be mine. Cooper and I were actually there just before you arrived this summer Bas. We probably would've stayed longer if he didn't have to work."

"Where else do you have property Lexi?' Blaine asked. "If you don't mind me asking."

"Not at all. More places than necessary. Real estate was one of our grandfather's hobbies and most of it was left to me though Bas has more than he realizes." She then winked at her brother. "Though I have unloaded a few, as some were in places I don't care for. Some of my faves though are a condo in Miami, a house in Telluride and the house in Grand Cayman. When you guys come out for break I'll tell you where the rest are as I can't remember them all off the top of my head."

"You got the Cayman place, not Dad?"

"Yea, that one actually pissed him off. If I didn't know better I'd think our grandmother did that on purpose. At that time I categorically wasn't his favorite person. Though once the smoke cleared, he's enjoyed it on multiple occasions. You know he gets crabby when he can't dive."

"Do you dive Bas?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, but it's been awhile. I probably need to get recertified. Why, do you?"

"No, but I've always wanted to."

"Ask Dad for lessons, he won't say no." Cooper told his brother.

"Wait, you dive too?" Cooper nodded.

"I've been diving since high school. That's what Dad and I have always done on our father/son trips while you and he go golfing."

"I didn't know either of you dived."

"Blaine, look in the basement when you get home. All his gear is down there. I'm surprised you didn't know."

"I can't believe I didn't know either."

"It's probably because he never went diving on family trips. I didn't know till I asked him if I could learn."

"That makes me feel a little better."

"I've got an idea." Lexi said with a smile. "Blaine you learn while Bas gets recertified. If you two do that we'll all go down this summer as Cooper's going to need someone to dive with since I won't be able to for a while. Sound good?" The boys both nodded and Cooper smiled. "Perfect, as I'm sure by the time we go I'm going to need some relaxation on the beach."

"You always need relaxation on a beach." Sebastian told her.

"Not always, but it's my preferred place to be. My two favorite places are polar opposites. I either crave the bustle of the city or the soothing sounds of the ocean as I relax on the beach."

By the time dinner ended the four of them were completely caught up with everything that was going on in all their lives and then some. They were just about to their cars when Blaine took Cooper away for a moment. "What's going on Bas?"

"Don't know, but Blaine has that look in his eyes so he got an idea sometime during dinner." Sebastian and Lexi just stood and watched as the brother's talked.

"Sorry about that." Blaine said once they came back.

"Quite alright." Lexi said with a smile. "I want to thank you both once again for the gift. It means so much to me…to us. I can't wait to listen to the whole thing."

"You're very welcome." Sebastian replied. "Don't be surprised if a few more get added."

"Feel free to add as many as you want." Lexi then gave Blaine a big hug and a kiss before stepping in front of Sebastian. "I'm really going to miss you guys."

"We're going to miss you too. But you'll see us soon enough." As Sebastian and Lexi hugged, Cooper pulled Blaine into a hug.

"I'll give you a call once we're back in the city." He then gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks again."

"We should be thanking you guys. You coming meant a lot to us. Love you Coop!"

"Love you too Blaine!" As the brothers let go Lexi was still holding Sebastian tight. "You need to let him go babe, they've got to get back to school."

"I love you Bas!"

"Love you too! Cooper, take care of her."

"You know I will."

Blaine and Sebastian just stood outside Sebastian's car as Cooper helped Lexi into theirs. It wasn't till they pulled out did the boys get in their car as well. "Care to tell me what you were talking to Cooper about?"

"I figured now that they have the playlist, it was only fitting for him to have at least one song on it."

"That's a brilliant idea Blaine."

"Thank you. Just have to ask a couple of the guys to sit in as we'll need a band."

"They'll jump at any opportunity to jam, you know that. So, when will Cooper be back?"

"He said he'd call me after he gets back to New York and has a chance to check his schedule as well as practice."

When they finally arrived at Dalton it was much later than either expected as dinner was longer than average. "Well, don't you two look nice?" Dave said as they walked into the common room.

"Thank you." Blaine replied. "What are you doing in here? The only reason we stopped was the light was on."

"Thad went to bed early and I didn't want to disturb him. So I started going through the arrangements you guys brought back. There's going to be some tough decisions tomorrow."

"Yes, but we seem to have the knack of picking the right ones." Sebastian replied. "Considering I need to get up early, I'm going to be leaving you two." He then leaned down and gave Blaine a kiss before saying goodnight and heading off.

"You don't need to stay Blaine."

"I know, but I think I'm going to give him some quiet like you're giving Thad." Blaine said as he took off his coat. "Any preferences?" He asked before heading for the piano.

"A few. Do you want to go through them?"

"Sure."

The next morning when Blaine woke up, Sebastian was already gone but there was a cup of coffee sitting on his nightstand. Blaine couldn't help smile at the gesture, but was more than happy to find that it was still warm. "Guess he hasn't been gone that long." He thought after taking a sip.

Thankfully for the guys the day went by rather quickly and they were soon gathered in their common room. "Should I even ask when Seb and Thad are?" Jacob asked.

"We're right here, so hush." Sebastian said as Thad closed the doors.

"I hope you all enjoyed our victory, but from this point on, no more dwelling on it. We've got lots of work to do in the next two months." Dave said as Thad took his seat at the council table. "Have you all looked over the song list?" The guys all looked around as everyone still had the sheet of paper in front of them.

"We'd love to hear what you guys think as we've got a few picked out that we think would be perfect." Thad told them. A few of the guys looked at Blaine and Sebastian.

"Do you guys have a preference?" Nick asked.

"All the ones on there are ones we both love." Sebastian told him. "So anyone would be good for us."

"I think we should do _Haven't Met You Yet_ as it won't take as much work as I'm assuming it's the same arrangement from the wedding." Trent said.

"Guys, what do you think of Trent's recommendation?" Thad asked.

"I think he's right. It shouldn't take too much work for us to clean it up. Plus Seb and I can tweak the choreography now that we have more time to practice." Jeff said. Dave then asked the guys to vote since they now had two recommendations. Not surprisingly, they all agreed as it would take some of the pressure off of them and they all liked the number.

"Alright, one down, two to go." Dave said. As he did, Blaine got up and walked out of the room without saying a word. "Seb?"

"I have no clue this time. Do you want me to go see what's going on?"

"Well give him a few minutes." The guys had decided on their second number and Blaine still wasn't back. "Seb." As he got up and walked out, the guys all looked at each other.

"Should we wait till they come back?" Trent asked.

"I don't think so considering Seb said he and Blaine liked all the ones on the list." Jeff said.

"Jeff's right. If they have a problem with our decision we can discuss it after the fact." Thad told them.

It took a while, but Sebastian soon found Blaine sitting in one of the smaller rooms down the hall from the Warblers common room. Seeing that Blaine was on the phone Sebastian just stood in the doorway and waited for him to look up. Since he didn't seem upset, he thought it was just best to give him his space. Blaine had been looking out the window and didn't turn till he ended his call. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long. Is everything okay?" Sebastian asked as he walked into the room.

"Yea, it was just Coop. Seems they had a horrible flight home and now Lexi is irritable."

"Lucky him. What else did he have to say unless you don't want to tell me?"

"Nothing much. Oh, he'll be back in two weeks but we'll only have him for a day."

"Okay, you just caught the guys off guard by walking out."

"I didn't mean to, I just wanted to talk to him and honestly, I don't care what we do at regionals since they're going off the list."

"Why Blaine Anderson, did you only put songs you wanted to do on that list?" The smile that came to Blaine's face made Sebastian laugh. "That's something they'd expect from me, not you?"

"Heck, Lexi did point out I'm not that innocent either."

"True, but I don't think that's what she was necessarily implying. Though I'm pleased you did."

"I'm glad the great Sebastian Smythe approves."

"That I do. And as much as I'd love to skip out on the rest of the meeting, we should probably get back as you know they're going to want to start practicing." Blaine nodded and got up and stood in front of Sebastian.

"Let the fun begin!"

When they walked back into the common room most of the guys were around the piano while Jeff was standing on the other side of the room on his phone. "What's going on?" Blaine asked as he and Sebastian walked up to the piano.

"We just handed out the arrangements." Thad told them. "Hope you two approve of our choices." Blaine and Sebastian looked down at their music after Thad handed it to them.

"Very much so." Blaine said and Sebastian agreed. "What's going on with Jeff?"

"He's actually on the phone with Britt."

"Why?" Sebastian asked.

"He's trying to see if she'd be willing to come out here tomorrow." Nick told them. "He thinks she'd be a big help to Seb and himself working on the new choreography." Blaine and Sebastian both just looked at Nick and then at Thad.

"I'm guessing you guys don't think it would be a conflict of interests for her." Blaine told them.

"It could be, but probably not. But if it makes you guys feel better we called Santana too and she's willing to come up this weekend and help." Nick told them.

"You do know some of the kids at McKinley won't be happy about it." Sebastian told them. "They'll accuse us of some crap."

"Guys, we won't put Brittany in a situation where anything could happen to her, you know that." Thad said to them just as Jeff was walking back over. "So?"

"I'm picking her up after cheer practice tomorrow."

"She doesn't have a problem helping us?" Blaine asked.

"Nope. She actually said she'd help as much as she could. But you should all know, we're all going to be working as well because she still needs tutoring help."

"That's absolutely something we can do." Sebastian replied. "Especially with the amount of travelling she's going to be doing."


	42. Chapter 42

Moving Beyond

Part 42

By the time Friday rolled around the McKinley kids had gotten used to seeing a member of the Warblers waiting in the hall after they were done for the day. On Tuesday it had been Jeff, Wednesday it was Dave, Thursday it was Nick and today, was Blaine.

"You guys sure are taking this tutoring thing serious this semester." Artie said as Blaine walked in. "Last semester it was only twice a week." Blaine just looked at Artie as he wasn't quite sure what to say. It wasn't till they were the only two left besides Brittany did Artie say anything else. "Don't worry Blaine; I know what's going on."

"You do?"

"Yes, Jeff actually told me as he felt if anyone could help it would be me."

"He's right. So whose idea was it to say that we're tutoring her, though we are actually?"

"Mine, as I didn't see some of the guys taking it too well, especially Mr. Schue. He truly thinks we have a chance. As much as the rest of us would like to believe it, we'd only be lying to ourselves, especially after seeing you guys performed."

"I'm surprised that you are."

"Blaine, if I thought we had an honest to goodness chance, I would be. But from what I saw, you guys have a really good chance of going all the way. And if having Brittany helping with your choreography is something you need, I'm all for it."

"I don't know how to thank you."

"Like I told you guys at Seb's house, knock Jesse and Vocal Adrenaline down a notch. That man needs his ego put in check and I have a feeling you guys are capable of it. Though I did ask Jeff if you guys could just unleash Seb on him. But he told me you're trying to keep that part of Seb in line."

"We're going to try. And he's right; I prefer it when he's not basically channeling angry Santana though that part of him does appear now and then. And since he's not like that all the time, it really gets people's attention. Do you have everything you need Britt?"

"Yes." She replied as she grabbed what looked like an overnight bag.

"Guess she's staying with you guys all weekend."

"Yes, but she'll actually have some extra company as Santana is coming up as well."

"You guys really are pulling out all the stops, aren't you?"

"Gotta do what we gotta do. But we should probably get going as we do most of the tutoring before rehearsal as Thad and Bas are still at lacrosse practice."

"Isn't it a little cold for that?"

"Their sentiments exactly." After saying goodbye to Artie, Blaine took Brittany's bag from her and they headed on their way. As they walked down the hall they got quite a few looks including one from Mr. Schue.

"Artie, can you hang back for a sec?" Artie looked over his shoulder and saw Mr. Schue standing there. "That's the fourth time this week a Warbler has picked Brittany up. What's going on?"

"You know they're tutoring her, right?"

"Still?"

"Yep. Making sure she keeps her grades up is actually a priority for Jeff. And if I say so, all the time she spends with them has been a good thing. She's still our Britt, but there's definitely more to her now."

"I know what you mean. And I know Coach Sylvester is actually pretty grateful for all the help the guys are giving her as she actually has a respectable GPA now."

"See, no worries. The Warblers have her best interests at heart." As Artie answered Sam appeared in the doorway.

"Ready to go man?"

"Anything else Mr. Schue?"

"No, go. Sorry to have kept you." Artie just smiled and headed for Sam. He didn't like leaving out some of the facts, but he knew Mr. Schue would totally over-react to Brittany helping out the Warblers.

When Blaine and Brittany arrived back at Dalton they spotted Santana's car in the lot. "Looks like you won't be the only girl today Britt." Brittany looked at Blaine and smiled. After grabbing her bag, the two of them headed in. They were barely down the hall and they could already hear the Warblers. "Sounds like they got started without us." But as soon as they walked in, everything stopped. "You guys sounded great, why'd you stop?"

"Because the song sounds better with you and Seb." Nick told him. "Hey Britt!"

"Hi guys!"

"Guys, where's Santana because I saw her car?" Blaine asked as he set Brittany's bag down as she walked over to Jeff at the table.

"She actually went out to lacrosse practice."

"Why?"

"That would be because I wanted to see my partner in crime my dear Blaine." He turned to see Santana in the doorway. "Didn't know I'd be missed so much?" She then walked up to him and gave him a big hug. "I've miss you too."

"What can I say; life gets a bit boring without you."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"It was meant as one. Thank you so much for coming up."

"You're very welcome. What can I say; I'm a sucker for cute guys in matching outfits."

"That's definitely us." Nick said with a smile.

"Yes, that's you guys Nick." She said while winking at him. "Though I've yet to see it Blaine Anderson, I heard you guys knocked your performance out of the park." The way she looked at him, Blaine couldn't help look down at the ground.

"Sorry. But you can see it now if you like. My Dad sent me a copy as he recorded it."

"Perfect." They were so caught up in their conversation that Santana didn't even notice Brittany over with Jeff. "What's going on over there?"

"She didn't tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Since they've been together Jeff along with the rest of us have been tutoring her."

"Really?"

"Yes. She actually can't wait to see you. She's missed you."

"I've missed her too. I won't be interrupting, will I?"

"She's here all weekend, I'm sure a few minutes isn't going to hurt anything."

No sooner did Santana walk up to them did Brittany squeal. As the girls hugged, Jeff walked over to Blaine. "Safe to say they're happy to see each other."

"Agreed. Regardless of everything that happened, they've always been best-friends first and foremost. Did I miss anything while I went to get her?"

"Not that I can think of, but while I'm thinking about it when do you want to practice Cooper's song?"

"I figured we could do it sometime this weekend as I don't see us staying here the whole time."

"That works. I'm looking forward to a little jam session. Nice break from our usual routine."

"Are you sure you and Nick don't mind having them both staying in your room?"

"That's something you did miss. Santana is going to stay with Dave and Thad."

"How'd that happen?"

"I don't know, but it did. If you want a better explanation ask one of them. All I know is when she walked in with Dave they were in some tight little conversation that the rest of us weren't privy too. Though, I must say I'm a bit curious about the whole turn of events since I thought Santana's gay."

"There's obviously something behind it. But knowing Santana, we won't know unless she wants us to."

By the time Thad and Sebastian walked into the room, the guys were already rehearsing. "Guess we're not needed." Sebastian said as they walked in before closing the doors.

"Nonsense. Now get your asses where they belong." Sebastian just winked at Santana as she crossed her arms.

"Guess we've got a drill sergeant now." Thad said as he took his place.

"Damn right you do. But since you moved so quickly, I won't have to dole out punishment." All of the guys just looked at Santana then at Thad.

"I think he'd like that." Nick told her. "So it wouldn't be much of a punishment."

"Couldn't the same be said for you Nicky?"

"Only if it's done by you."

They'd been rehearsing for well over an hour before they decided to take a break. "You boys sure know how to live it up on a Friday night." Santana said as she sat down on the couch next to Blaine and Sebastian.

"It's still early." Sebastian said as he wrapped an arm around Blaine.

"Bas is right, it's barely six."

"Are you serious?" They both nodded and pointed to the clock. "Shit, I thought it was much later."

"Sorry to disappoint. But I'm sure we won't be at it much longer as it won't be long till someone is bitching that he's hungry."

"Don't even look at me." Nick said as Blaine and Sebastian looked at him.

"You're usually the first one to say something." Blaine told him.

"He's got a point."

"Thanks Jeff."

"Since you mentioned food, it does sound good." The guys all looked at Dave. "What?"

"Dave's got a point. I'm actually hungry too." Thad said as he sat down across from them. "Do you guys want to order in or go out?"

"Out!" Thad just looked around as the answer was pretty unanimous.

"Since that's the case, I say we work for another half hour then call it a day." Thad said as he looked at Dave.

"Works for me."

Amazing how the promise of food can make the guys so serious. During the next half hour they probably got more accomplished than they had previously. Though that probably had a lot to do with the fact that the choreography was making its way into memory and the guys were thinking less. As rehearsal ended and the guys started to clear the room Blaine sat down at the piano. "Don't you want to go change B?"

"I will. Just something didn't sound right a little while ago." Realizing it was music related Sebastian sat down next to Blaine on the bench.

"You can go Bas."

"No, this is something we both need to figure out if we haven't caught it before." The two of them were still sitting there when everyone returned.

"Blaine. Seb." They looked up and saw everyone standing in front of them already changed. "What's going on?"

"Music issues." Blaine replied. "Something didn't sound right earlier." Hearing that, they all surrounded the piano. Once they did Sebastian asked them to sing the troublesome part of the song. After they did Blaine looked at Sebastian. "Did you hear it?"

"Yes." Seeing the look in their eyes once before Thad slowly closed the key cover.

"You can get back to work after we eat. Now go change." Blaine and Sebastian just looked at each other knowing Thad wouldn't let them get back to work.

"We'll be right back." As they walked out of the room Santana looked at Thad.

"That was risky."

"I know, but if I didn't they would've sat here while we all went out. They're perfectionists."

"True, but them being that way pushed you guys over the top. I saw the performance. And if they're this picky now, I can see why it turned out the way it did. They're not going to settle for less than perfect."

"You're preaching to the choir Santana." Nick told her. "As exasperating as it can get, we know they're right. Heck, before sectionals the old Seb reared his head."

"That's because he was tired." Jeff added. "Though after seeing it, I prefer not to for a long time. He really was a jerk. If Blaine wasn't around to calm him down, who knows how bad it would've gotten."

"See what I mean." Thad added.

"Don't go putting it all on Seb, you were an ass too. And at times more so." Dave told Thad. "Heck, so was I. The only one who managed to be an ass, yet still be polite was Blaine."

"Now that doesn't surprise me. What I know of Blaine, I prefer not to be around when he gets pissed. It's those quiet ones you always have to look out for."

"I think that's something we all agree with." Thad told her. "It takes a lot to push him over the edge and I would never want to be the one to do it. Remember what he did at that party, hell. And that was because dude went after Bas. It's pretty safe to say Blaine will protect those he loves."

"Thad's being stubborn." Blaine said as he tossed his tie on his desk.

"Yes, but he's right. Though don't tell him that. It would just stoke that beloved ego of his and I'm not sure how much bigger it can get."

"I won't. But I just can't get that sound out of my head because it shouldn't be there."

"I can't either. I'm surprised I didn't hear it the first time."

"The fact that you heard it the second time puts my mind at ease." When Blaine pulled a sweatshirt over his head Sebastian just looked at him.

"We are going out to eat B."

"You know as well as I do, we're not going anywhere special. And right now I just want to be comfortable since I'd rather not be going." Blaine just looked at Sebastian as he grabbed a sweatshirt as well. "Good idea."

"The guys are going to freak seeing us like this."

"They aren't dressed any nicer."

"True, but they'll still be surprised."

When they rounded the corner of the common room Santana just looked at them. "Couldn't you at least dress up for me?"

"We will tomorrow dear." Sebastian said before giving her a kiss on the cheek. "At least we're not wearing sweatpants. Ready to go?" The guys all nodded and they headed on their way.

"Can I ride with you guys?" Santana asked.

"Sure." Blaine replied. By the time they reached the parking lot Santana convinced the two of them to pose for a picture as she wanted proof that the two of them were not always impeccably dressed. "Happy now?" Blaine asked as he opened the door for her.

"Much."

"Now, are you going to tell us why you wanted to ride with us?" Sebastian asked as Blaine pulled out behind Jeff. "Thought for sure you'd be riding with your new buddies Thad and Dave."

"That would be because I want to hear all about Blaine jumping to protect you and you punching Hummel for hitting your man."

"Sounds like you got the whole story." Blaine replied.

"No. I know the facts; I want the glorious details that only the two of you can provide! Please tell me he screamed like a girl after Seb punched him."

"You are way too happy about this." Blaine told her.

"Of course I am. It's about time one of the two of you hit him, especially after what he's done. And hearing he actually went out on a date after the fact means it should've happened sooner."

"It's a coincidence Santana."

"That's because you choose to see it as so Blaine. I choose to see it as Seb knocked some sense into him. So did he?" Blaine glanced over at Sebastian who couldn't hide the smirk on his face.

"Go ahead and tell her everything as I can see it's killing you Bas."

"Come now, why shouldn't I gush about you sacrificing yourself for me?" They both couldn't help laugh when they heard Santana sigh. "You are one of my valiant knights after all."

"True and I am the one getting it on with you according to Thad. Which means I'd be the one more likely to sacrifice myself for you."

"You two are too adorable! Now spill Seb."

By the time they got to the restaurant Santana could barely breathe as she was laughing so hard. "Blaine Anderson, you're my hero." She said loudly enough that everyone turned to look at them as she hooked her arm through his.

"What about me?"

"He's my hero, you're a stud."

"That's better."

"Do we even want to know what that's all about?" Nick asked as they headed for the restaurant.

"Probably not. Just agree that Blaine and Seb are both studs."

"Easy enough."

"I knew I liked you for a reason Nicky. You agreed with me without question."

"That's because he's not stupid." Blaine said with a laugh. "He knows you'd kick his ass if he didn't."

"Come now B, he agreed because Santana is right, we are studs. It has nothing to do with the fact that he's afraid she'd go all Lima Heights on him."

To say dinner wasn't interesting would've been an understatement. Just like the last time they were all together, no subject was off limits. And the freshmen members of the Warblers were definitely caught off guard by some of the conversation. After seeing their faces Thad leaned close to Santana and said something that made her laugh. "Guys, we should all be worried." Blaine said aloud.

"Why?" Nick asked.

"That wasn't a normal laugh guys, that was a wicked one."

"Blaine, I'm as sweet as can be."

"Bullshit!" Sebastian coughed out.

"Seb, I'm offended. I'm as sweet and kind as you are."

"Only to those we love my dear. Otherwise we're snarky and arrogant. Hell, we're that way to those we love sometimes. Everyone is basically fair game."

"But you're nice to the Warblers."

"That's because I love them like brothers."

"I see. So they don't have the same standing as Blaine."

"No and I'm sure they're glad they don't."

"I can see why you love them as brothers, they're all pretty cool." Most of the guys thanked her as they knew she didn't throw around compliments very often. She then glanced at the two freshmen at the far end of the table. "I don't' know about you two yet."

"Be afraid guys, be very afraid." Jeff said trying to look as ominous as possible.

"That would've been more believable coming from Beat, Jeff." Dave told him.

"I tried."

"Are you saying mine and B's second favorite blonde isn't scary?"

"Yes."

"I tried Jeff."

"I appreciate that Seb, but Dave's right. It would've had the best impact though if you did it channeling last year's Seb."

"Or pre-sectionals Seb." Nick added.

"You guys are going to give me a complex." Sebastian said with a laugh. "Maybe Santana and I should team up and show you just how bad we can be."

"I don't think so Bas." The look Blaine gave Sebastian as he spoke softened the cocky smirk on Sebastian's face. "And guys don't encourage him."

As they walked out to the car, Santana looked at Blaine. "You okay? That was quite the look you gave Seb earlier."

"I'm right here Santana."

"I know, I just wanted to make sure Blaine was okay."

"Thanks for the concern."

"You're fine, so don't pull that with me. Remember, we're one in the same. Though Blaine on the other hand isn't like us."

"You'd be surprised."

"Now it's my turn, I'm right here. And Santana, I appreciate the concern, really. But I'm fine as are things with Bas and I. I was just trying to get the guys to stop because none of them would've been able to handle the two of you. Though I'm sure it would've been utterly entertaining and worth the price of admission."

"Okay. This is definitely a side of you I'm still getting used to, but I like it."

"Trust me Santana; Blaine isn't the angel everyone thinks he is. But he's never going to correct anyone. There's a bit of a bad boy behind those innocent hazel eyes and snappy bowties." Blaine just looked at Sebastian and smirked.

"Don't think I didn't see that."

"I knew you did. And Bas is right."

"For some reason, I don't doubt that one bit considering the way you two looked at each other. Is there any other reason you calmed Seb down?" Santana asked as she got into Blaine's car.

"What makes you think there's another reason?"

"Something in your eyes and the way you looked at Seb."

"Why don't I leave you to ponder that?" Blaine then leaned over and slid a hand around Sebastian's neck and pulled him into a kiss. If anyone else was in the backseat Blaine probably wouldn't have done it, but he knew Santana didn't mind the little show she ended up getting as they got a bit caught up in moment.

Once they arrived back at Dalton, most of the guys headed for the common room. "I should've guessed they'd get right back to work." Dave said as he and Thad walked in.

"Of course we were going to get back to work. Whatever we're hearing is still bothering us and we won't be able to really relax till we fix it." Blaine replied.

"You sure seemed relaxed earlier." Santana said as she sat back on one of the couches.

"That was then, this is now." Sebastian said with a smile. "But if you guys want us to truly relax, you'll come over here and help."


	43. Chapter 43

Moving Beyond

Part 43

The next Friday when Jeff returned to Dalton with Brittany he was surprised to see most of the guys were in regular clothes and a bunch of them had their bags packed. "Would someone care to fill me in?"

"Nick didn't tell you." Sebastian said as he grabbed some extra copies of music.

"Tell me what?"

"We're practicing at my place."

"Okay, but why? And where's Blaine?"

"It's more relaxed, plus we have some recording to do. B's at the airport picking up Cooper."

"Shit, that's right. Britt, stay here with Seb while I change and get my bass." Brittany just smiled as Jeff took off down the hall.

"How was your day Britt?" Sebastian asked as he watched Dave and Thad finish packing up the rest of the stuff they were going to need.

"Good. Though Coach Sylvester was moodier than usual, but at least it wasn't directed at me."

"I'm glad to hear it wasn't directed at you. How's Lord Tubbington?"

"He's behaving. I think you and Thad scared him last time."

"Good, he shouldn't be giving you any troubles." Thad chimed in. "But if he does, you know we'll be right there."

When Cooper came walking out of the airport, Blaine was waiting for him in the car. "You could've come in Blaine."

"I would've if I got here sooner. Traffic was pretty bad. At one point I wasn't sure I was going to get here before you landed."

"Okay, you're forgiven."

"Do Mom and Dad know you're here?"

"Nope. I figured the fewer people that knew the better. The only one who knows exactly where I am at home is Jay."

"You didn't tell Lexi?"

"If I told her I was coming here she would've asked way too many questions and lately I can't say no to her."

"That's cute."

"Can I tell you something Blaine?"

"Sure, you know you can tell me anything."

"I'm scared to death."

"About?"

"Becoming a Dad."

"You'll be fine."

"I'm glad you have faith in me, but that doesn't mean it's going to happen. With as often as I've fucked up little things how can you be so sure. I'll be lucky to be half the Dad that ours is."

"Coop, you're not going to fuck up. Think, you haven't done "stupid shit" in a while. And Lexi loves you. I don't see her as the type of woman that would've risked getting pregnant if she didn't believe the man she was with would make a great Dad."

"It's just, knowing that two completely innocent lives are going to be depending on me to make the right decisions scares me."

"You're not going to be going through this alone; you've got an amazing wife. I wouldn't be surprised if she's scared as well. But if you're really worried, talk to Dad. You know he'll be open with you. I'm pretty sure most first time parents are scared. And now that you told me this, your song choice makes total sense."

"Hopefully I can do it justice."

"If you sing from your heart, you will."

"So you know, Lexi's been listening to that playlist you and Bas made her non-stop. I don't think the two of you could've given us a better gift. Having the two of you, plus your friends singing is incredible. This reminds me, I need Rachel's number."

"May I ask why?"

"Lexi wants to call her. She's in love with her rendition of _Brahm's Lullaby_."

"Can't say I blame her, it brought a tear to mine and Bas's eyes when we first listened to it. I love that she did it similar to Celine and included the French. That really impressed Bas."

"That's one of the things Lexi mentioned as well. I really don't know how to thank you guys or your friends."

"You don't need to Coop. When Bas and I brought it up to them, they were all more than eager to do so as they loved the idea. We only asked for one song yet you saw most did multiples and there were quite a few different combinations of people together."

"Still."

"Just enjoy it."

By the time Blaine and Cooper arrived at Sebastian's everyone was already there. "How was your flight Coop?" Sebastian asked as he and Blaine walked into the great room.

"Surprisingly quiet and I actually had an empty seat next to me." Cooper then proceeded to say hello to the rest of the guys before going upstairs to put his bag away.

"Is he okay B?"

"He'll be fine. But call it a guess that he's going to be awhile so why don't we work on our stuff till he comes back down. Where's Britt?"

"Upstairs lying down, she's got a headache." Jeff replied.

The guys were so caught up in rehearsing that they didn't notice Cooper standing in the doorway. It wasn't till they finished did he speak. "I'm pretty sure I'm having a case of déjà vu right now. Just a slightly different setting."

"And there are more of us." Blaine said with a smile. "What do you think of the changes so far?"

"I like it. Please make sure someone records it as there is no way Lexi and I are going to be making it home for regionals."

"That's already been taken care of Cooper. My Dad is going to do it." Jeff told him. "Your Dad already talked to him about it."

"Great! Now, I'm just going to go to the kitchen, let me know when you're ready."

"We're ready Coop. We were just keeping ourselves busy till you returned." Sebastian said to him as the guys started to disburse a bit. While Dave set up the mics, Blaine walked over to his brother.

"You called Dad, didn't you?"

"How'd you know?"

"Call it a hunch. What did he say?"

"That he was scared to death as well when Mom was pregnant with me. He swore he was going to ruin me." Blaine laughed a bit. "Cute Blaine. But after we talked a bit, he told me he had faith in me as well. And that he was proud of the man I've become."

"Told you."

"I know. And knowing both of you believe in me means a lot. He also told me I can call him whenever."

"Make sure you take him up on that. And just think, it won't be long after they're born that you'll have Bas and I around as well. I know that we won't have answers like Dad will, but we'll be the best support system for you guys that we can." Cooper didn't know what to say, so he just pulled Blaine into a hug.

"Are you guys ready to do this?" Thad asked as the rest of the guys were ready.

"Are you Coop?" Cooper nodded and let go of his hold on Blaine which allowed him to go and get ready himself.

"We're going to run through this a few times before we record, right?"

"As many times as you want." Sebastian told him as he sat down in front of his keyboard.

"Do you know what song they're doing?" Trent asked Dave quietly.

"Nope, guess we'll just have to wait and see." The guys just sat there and waited till Cooper nodded that he was ready to go.

_Well I just heard the news today_

_It seems my life is going to change_

_I close my eyes, begin to pray_

_Then tears of joy stream down my face_

_With arms wide open_

_Under the sunlight_

_Welcome to this place_

_I'll show you everything_

_With arms wide open_

_With arms wide open_

As Cooper sang, Blaine couldn't help notice that his eyes were closed_._

_Well I don't know if I'm ready_

_To be the man I have to be_

_I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side_

_We stand in awe, we've created life_

_With arms wide open_

_Under the sunlight_

_Welcome to this place_

_I'll show you everything_

_With arms wide open_

_Now everything has changed_

_I'll show you love_

_I'll show you everything_

_With arms wide open_

_With arms wide open_

_I'll show you everything ...oh yeah_

_With arms wide open...wide open_

"Blaine's definitely not the only Anderson with talent." Trent said to Dave as Nick had a bit of fun with the guitar riff.

_If I had just one wish_

_Only one demand_

_I hope he's not like me_

_I hope he understands_

_That he can take this life_

_And hold it by the hand_

_And he can greet the world_

_With arms wide open..._

_With arms wide open_

_Under the sunlight_

_Welcome to this place_

_I'll show you everything_

_With arms wide open_

_Now everything has changed_

_I'll show you love_

_I'll show you everything_

_With arms wide open_

_With arms wide open_

As the guys finished playing Cooper looked over at Blaine who had quite the smile on his face. "That was amazing Cooper." Jeff said immediately after they finished.

"Jeff's right Coop. We could've recorded then and there." Sebastian said as he walked over to him. "You nailed it."

"Thank you. " Cooper looked over at Blaine and winked.

"My sister is going to freak when she hears that. That is if she isn't balling her eyes out."

"That's not the desired affect Bas."

"Don't be so literal Coop; you know exactly what I mean."

"What was that?" The guys looked to the doorway and saw Brittany standing there and it was pretty clear she'd woken up recently.

"We didn't wake you, did we?" Blaine asked suddenly feeling bad if that was the case as they had the amps pretty loud.

"No, I woke up just before you guys started. Who was singing?"

"Cooper was." Jeff replied as he walked over to her. "He's going to do it again, if you want to listen."

"That would be nice. It sounded really good upstairs." Jeff then brought her over to one of the big chairs in the room and watched her curl up.

The next time through Dave recorded and surprisingly they were all happy with what it sounded like. "If I knew it was going to be this easy I would've booked my flight back for tomorrow morning."

"If you did that, you know we would've had issues." Blaine told him as he set his guitar back in the stand. "So, now that you're done, what are you going to do the rest of the night?"

"Don't know as I didn't plan to do much while I was here."

"We're not kicking you out if that's what you're afraid of." Sebastian told him. "I do need to get this out of my system though. If you're here with us, whose home with my sister?"

"Tasha is staying with her. There was no way I was leaving her alone."

"Good man, otherwise after you were done recording I would've kicked your ass. And then put you on the next plane back to New York."

"Such brotherly love." Nick said with a laugh.

"Cooper."

"Yes Brittany."

"You're going to be a great Daddy." Blaine and Sebastian smiled at each other as they saw the huge smile creep to Cooper's face.

"She's right Coop, you're going to be." Cooper looked across at Blaine after Sebastian spoke.

"That's all him."

"What do you mean B?"

"Don't worry about it Bas." Just as Sebastian walked closer to Blaine and Cooper, Cooper's phone went off.

"It's Lexi." He said quickly before jogging out of the room.

"Now that he's gone, care to tell me what that was about?"

"Ask me again before we go to bed." Blaine response was enough that Sebastian didn't ask anything else. But since Cooper was done, the guys cleared the gear out of the way and got ready to get back to work. "Now it's our infamous loaded question, but…"

"I say we order pizza." Beat said as he had a feeling that's what Blaine was talking about. After looking around it was quite obvious that everyone was in agreement.

"If you want Nick, we can Coop order." Sebastian said with a laugh to which a bunch of the guys laughed as well.

"What's so funny?" Trent asked.

"Coop scared Nick a bit on New Years' Day." Dave told him.

"Ah, another moment I missed out on by being trapped with family. There is no way I'm missing out on the trip this summer."

Blaine had just walked into the kitchen to find the menus when Cooper walked up to him. "Blaine, can I borrow your car?"

"Deserting us already?"

"Not exactly, I'm going over to see Dad."

"I thought they didn't know you were here."

"Dad heard the guys in the background." Blaine just looked at his brother. "What?"

"You said you were going to see Dad, where's Mom?"

"She's out having dinner with friends."

"Ah, so you're saving him from himself."

"Sort of, but there's quite a bit he and I need to talk about."

"Don't doubt yourself Coop."

"I won't. I shouldn't be too late, but I've got my keys so don't wait up. And Blaine, try to keep the fun and games to the bedroom I really don't want to come home to find you and Bas in the midst of something."

"You're no fun." Blaine said with a smile. "That wouldn't be happening as a few of the guys are going to crash here tonight. Say hi to Dad for me."

"I will." Blaine then handed his keys to Cooper.

For it being a Friday night, the guys got way more accomplished then they ever thought they would. But the fact that they were having fun while working made time fly-by. "Santana would be laughing at us right now." Sebastian said as he plopped down on the couch next to Blaine after a bunch of the guys left.

"True, but she'd be impressed with all the progress we made. We'll have to make up for it tomorrow."

"Are you taking Cooper to the airport tomorrow?"

"I think so, but now that my Dad knows he's home he might take him. I'll find out in the morning. So, what do you guys want to do the rest of tonight?"

"Movie works for me." Nick replied.

"Shit, Santana's right, we're boring." Thad told them.

"No, we choose our moments wisely." Sebastian replied. "She'll be the first to agree that we know how to party."

"Bas is right. And after all the work we did today, I'll gladly be boring as I'm tired."

"What are the rest of the guys doing?" Jeff asked.

"The same thing." Dave replied. "They only left because they were stupid and didn't bring a change of clothes with them. So they're going to be back at Dalton being bored as well. At least we're comfortable."

"Plus we have a much larger movie selection." Nick said.

"I think it's safe to say Nick wants to watch a movie." Jeff said as Brittany curled up next to him. "Do you want to watch a movie Britt?"

"That sounds nice. Can we watch a Disney movie?" Sebastian looked over at Blaine who had the most adorable smile on his face as they were some of his favorites. But he'd never recommend one with the guys there.

"Which one?" Jeff asked as Sebastian got up off the couch.

"Cinderella."

"Cinderella it is." As Sebastian took the movie out of the cabinet he looked at the rest of the guys who looked actually happy with her choice. "Guys, while I'm here should I just load up a bunch of them and let them play?"

"In honor of Britt, put in the entire princess collection." Thad said. "After all, she does have her own set of knights looking out for her."

"Very true. Does that sound good to you Britt?" She nodded.

After a making their way through most of movies they all decided to call it a night. "Doesn't it seem odd that Cooper's not back." Sebastian said as they walked up the stairs.

"Not really, especially if my Mom saw him."

"Are you going to tell me what that was all about earlier?"

"I will, but only if you promise not to mention anything to Lexi."

"Maybe you shouldn't then. I don't like keeping things from her."

"It's nothing bad, it's just…never mind." Once they reached Sebastian's bedroom and the door was closed Sebastian turned Blaine to face him.

"Tell me."

"He's scared Bas. He's afraid he's going to be a horrible Dad."

"Impossible."

"I know that and I told him that. He's just afraid of screwing up their lives."

"B, if he loves these kids as much as he loves you they're going to be beyond lucky. There's nothing he wouldn't do for you."

"He's going to love them more Bas, that I don't doubt. Personally I'm with you in thinking they're going to be lucky. Coop and Lexi are going to be amazing parents. They both have so much love to give. Think about the song he sung, it said basically what he's feeling."

"Now I feel like an idiot. How did I not realize that, especially with the emotion he poured into it?"

"You're far from being an idiot. Hell, I didn't know till he said something in the car and I've known the song choice as long as you have. In a way I feel bad for not seeing it. What kind of brother can't see that?"

"B, if you didn't say anything I never would've known. Guess he really put his acting skills to use."

"But he shouldn't have had to, especially with me."

"We all do that Blaine; hide from what we're really feeling. In a way it's not as though you're trying to fool others, but you're trying to fool yourself into believing everything is okay." As Sebastian spoke, Blaine brushed a tear off his cheek and Sebastian closed his eyes.

"You don't have to hide anymore Bas. What are you afraid of?" Blaine asked as he took Sebastian's hands in his.

"That all of this is too good to be true. With as miserable as my life was at one time I honestly forgot what it felt like to be happy all of the time. And with the things I've done, why should I be allowed to be happy?"

"Bas, we've talked about this before. None of us are perfect, but all of us are entitled to being loved. And I love you."

"I love you too."

"See, this is a part of you that you don't let anyone else see. You have so much love to give, you're just too afraid of being hurt after everything that's happened to you. Which is one of the reasons why I feel so lucky that you've let me in. This is a part of you that you only seem to share with Lexi."

"That's because she's the only person that never judged me." Blaine looked down at the ground. "Blaine, please look at me. That wasn't about you. Hell, you had all the right in the world to judge me. I was an ass."

"Yes, you were. But I always knew there was something more to you. That was something that pissed Kurt off as I was always willing to give you the benefit of the doubt."

"Which I didn't deserve."

"Stop. You know I hate when you get on yourself like this. Like I said before, we've all make mistakes. The important thing is that we learn from them." As they spoke, neither realized they'd slowly made their way over to the bed. "And I know you have." Blaine slowly guided Sebastian down so that he was sitting on the bed and nudged his legs apart so he could stand between them.

"You're amazing, you know that."

"I'm glad you think so, I think you're pretty amazing yourself."

"How did we start off talking about Cooper and end up taking about me?"

"It just happened. Though I'm glad you're not stubborn enough to hide how you feel from me."

"I do sometimes."

"Okay, you don't do it often. Now, is that the only thing you're afraid of when it comes to us?" Sebastian nodded. "That I can deal with. But please don't let it eat away at you. If it's bothering you more on a particular day, talk to me. You know I'll listen."

"I know you will." Sebastian managed to remove his hands from Blaine's and placed them on either side of Blaine's face. They just looked into each other's eyes for what seemed an eternity but soon the stare was broken when Sebastian placed what Blaine felt was the softest, most heart-felt kiss on his lips. That kiss spoke volumes about what Sebastian was feeling inside.

_Song: With Arms Wide Open, Creed_


	44. Chapter 44

Moving Beyond

Part 44

The next few weeks flew by as the guys were caught up in rehearsals and Saturdays were their only quiet days since Blaine and Sebastian were each taking dive classes. Considering they went to an all-boys school it was a bit amusing to see all the decorations for Valentine's Day filling the halls.

With Sebastian at practice Blaine went through their mail and stopped when he saw an envelope from a doctor's office addressed to Sebastian. Before letting his thoughts wander, he remembered that shortly after they came back from New York, Sebastian had gone in for a physical prior to lacrosse season starting again. As he worked on his homework he kept glancing over at the pile of mail. "He would've told me if something was wrong, right?" He thought to himself as he stared at his history book. Knowing if he kept sitting there it was going to drive him crazy; Blaine grabbed his things and headed for the Warblers common room.

"Normally people come here to escape their roommates." Nick said as Blaine walked in. "And I know for a fact yours isn't in your room"

"Just couldn't concentrate so I thought a change of scenery would help." Nick could tell something else was going on but wasn't going to push things. So he figured he'd just try to keep the conversation neutral and let Blaine talk if he felt like it.

"So, before you get to work do you have plans for Saturday?"

"Yes, we have plans though Bas doesn't know the extent of them."

"Shouldn't you tell him?" Nick asked as Blaine set his stuff down.

"Sorry. He knows we're doing something, he just doesn't know what."

"Awww, are you surprising him?"

"Yes. I don't get many opportunities to do so, so when I get the chance I do." Blaine told him.

"Hearing that I'm guessing he's usually the one doing the surprising."

"Yes, though I don't know how he does it considering how busy he always is."

"If you figure it out, I'd love to know his secret. With everything he's involved in and still having straight A's it's crazy. And except for that time around sectionals, he's rarely stressed. I'd give anything to have a week like that. I always seem to be playing catch up."

"Things just naturally come easy to him for the most part."

"Still. I know I've said this before, but I'm really glad you came back. This place wasn't the same without you last year."

"I appreciate that."

"And it has nothing to do with Seb's reign of supremacy." Blaine couldn't help laugh at that comment. "We were always good friends and I missed that when you went to McKinley. I know why you did it, but I didn't necessary understand it."

"Now that I think about it, it probably wasn't the smartest thing I ever did. I let my emotions override my head. Could I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"With as close as we all were, how did things get so out of control?"

"Are you talking about slushie-gate?"

"That's a good way to put it or before even."

"Seb can be pretty persuasive." Blaine nodded. "And as much as I don't want to admit it, as much as we supported your decision, we were all hurt by it. We let those feelings get in the way. I'm not too proud to admit the idea of throwing a slushie at Kurt amused me, as it did for a bunch of the guys."

"Even with rock salt in it?"

"Like Seb said after what happened, none of us realized it would do that type of damage. And the fact that it happened to you really made us feel like shit. The last thing we ever wanted to do was hurt you, though in retrospect Kurt getting hurt would've hurt you. Think, when we sang "I want you back" it could've been taken in more than one way."

"How so as it totally sounded like a come on from Bas?"

"It was for him as he totally wanted you. But for the rest of us, we did want you back, just not in that way. We wanted you back with us, with your friends, your brothers. And I know they're your friends too, but can you tell me you're as close to them as you are to the rest of us."

"I can't because it's not true. Yes, they're good friends of mine, but you guys are my brothers like you said."

"That's how we see you too. If I had to put a better word to how we all felt, we felt abandoned. In the beginning you came around a lot, but then it dwindled. And if we invited you out you'd often decline as we didn't always include Kurt."

"I thought you guys liked Kurt."

"We liked him, but he was never one of us Blaine. I think even you knew that. Plus he preferred if you didn't spend time with the rest of us. And considering the times he called out Seb for being an ass, which he was at times. Kurt wasn't always the nicest when you weren't around. He could be a bit…catty. And when he got like that around Seb, it just made matters worse."

"I wish you had told me this sooner. Maybe it would've opened my eyes more."

"I didn't tell you this because I wanted you to feel bad; I just thought you needed to know."

"You don't have to answer this, but I'm curious. What did you think when Bas and I got together?"

"That it was about time. You two had been circling each other for what seemed forever. As much as you wanted to deny it, you were so into him. Your eyes actually lit up when you saw him, which would explain why Kurt hated you being around him. More than once I almost locked the two of you in a room to see if you would confront what was going on."

"Really?" Blaine couldn't help the smile that crept to his face as he answered.

"Yes. Things would've been so much easier if you guys just let it happen, like Jeff and Brittany did."

"But I was with Kurt then and our situation was a little different than Brittany's."

"True and I don't want to sound rude though it's going to totally come off that way. You two just seemed wrong. I know people look at couples all the time and wonder what certain people are doing together. Usually it's because some hot girl is dating some dork. But with you two, you changed too much and lost a bit of who you were. You lost your spark."

"You're not the first person to tell me that."

"I probably should've since we're friends, but I feel you really shouldn't interfere in others relationships as you often don't know what's going on. The only time I'd probably do something is if I saw a relationship as abusive."

By the time Blaine returned to their room he'd gotten all of his homework done even with his conversation with Nick. "You're not upset with me, are you?" Sebastian asked as Blaine set his stuff down on his desk.

"No, why would you ask?"

"You weren't here when I got back. Thought maybe I'd done something wrong and not realized it."

"Nope." Blaine glanced over at the pile of mail and saw that Sebastian had grabbed his. "How was practice?"

"Typical. I'll be happy once we can get outside again. Though it's going to be awhile after all the snow we got last night. Do the guys still want to practice after dinner?"

"Yes. Dave figured we'd practice for about an hour since we won't be practicing this Saturday."

"Won't hear me complaining, but I'm guessing we're going to start having long Saturday rehearsals after this weekend."

"Correct."

"Are you okay Blaine?" Sebastian asked as he spun his chair around to fully look at Blaine.

"I think that question could go both ways." When Sebastian saw Blaine's eyes move to the pile of open mail on his desk he realized what was on Blaine's mind.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm guessing you're asking because you saw the letter from my doctor."

"Yes, though it's none of my business. I'm sorry for being nosy."

"Blaine, you're my boyfriend, it's your business. And you're not being nosy. Nosy would've been if you'd opened it."

"I'm just not used to getting mail after I had a check-up." Sebastian then slowly walked over in his chair till he was directly in front of Blaine.

"They were test results B."

"For? Is there something wrong?"

"I'm fine, honest." He then took Blaine's hand and they made their way back over to Sebastian's desk and he handed Blaine the results. "Read for yourself."

"Bas, I…"

"Blaine, just read." Sebastian just sat and watched as Blaine's read the page. After Blaine handed it back to him he still didn't say anything which concerned Sebastian. "Blaine, talk to me."

"What's there to say?" He tried to go back to his desk but Sebastian took his hand and stopped him.

"A lot as you're facial expression totally changed."

"I'm just processing it, that's all."

"You know why I did it, right?"

"You said you normally get checkups. I just didn't think you needed one again so soon."

"Blaine, I did it to make sure nothing had changed. Not because I've done something irresponsible recently. And as much as it might shock you, it's been a year since I've been with anyone, besides you."

"So you'd actually been celibate before we got together?"

"Yes, which was pure hell. But it helped me get my priorities in check. And helped me realize what I felt for you all that time wasn't just lust."

"Since that's the case, why?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes you. Can we please end this back and forth? I went and got new tests done because of you."

"Why me?" Sebastian got up out of his chair and walked Blaine over to his bed and sat them both down.

"Blaine, we've been cutting it close the last few times as we've been so caught up in the moment." Blaine nodded. "And as much as I wanted to say forget about it, I couldn't till I got my test results back. It would've killed me to know something bad happened to you because of me and my not so spectacular past." Sebastian just sat there and looked at Blaine as he could tell that Blaine was taking in everything he just said.

"Could I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Had you ever not been careful?"

"No. No hook-up was ever worth my own health. Though there were times people tried. Some even told me I was too paranoid."

"Personally, if you were paranoid, I'm glad you were."

"And so you know, just because I now know doesn't mean I want things to change. But now if it happens, I'll have peace of mind."

"So, it's something you've thought about."

"Yes, it's crossed my mind, but usually after we've cut it close. Wondering just how different it would feel if any. What about you?"

"I have and basically thought the same thing you did." Blaine then leaned his head on Sebastian's shoulder. "I didn't freak you out earlier, did I?"

"Only a little bit when you got so quiet, I thought your head went to the worst case scenario. And given my past reputation it would've been logical."

"I can honestly say it didn't go there. It was more about the fact that you thought there was a chance of something being wrong and didn't tell me." Sebastian then wrapped his arm around Blaine.

"If I thought something was wrong, I would've told you. I hope you believe that."

"I do.

"Now as much as I'd rather sit here with you, I've got some homework to do before practice." Sebastian then kissed Blaine on his cheek before going back to his desk. As Sebastian worked, Blaine decided to check his email since he'd already finished his homework.

"Did you read your email yet?"

"No, why?"

"Dave forwarded an email from the show choir association."

"Would you read it to me so I can continue to work?"

"Sure." Blaine read through the email real quick so he could just give Sebastian a summary. "It basically says for Nationals this year the theme is British music. And that each group will need to perform songs from three different decades, with one being the latest one."

"That's brilliant!" Sebastian said as he spun around to face Blaine.

"Why is it brilliant?"

"Because I know whose brain we can pick."

"Care to fill me in?"

"My sister. She's a British music junkie. If we go to the house this weekend I'm pretty sure all her vinyl is still there. She's got stuff back to the early sixties."

"That is something I didn't know."

"She's an encyclopedia when it comes to the stuff. And when given a choice, that's what she chooses because most American bands bore her. Though there are exceptions."

"You do realize, we already have one modern British band song in our repertoire."

"That we do, and it's one I'd love to do again now that we have more time to work on it. Guess our choices for their wedding were better than we thought."

When they walked into the common room that evening it was still pretty quiet. "Where is everyone?" Sebastian asked Blaine as they walked in.

"Still eating." Nick said as he walked up behind them. "It was actually pretty decent tonight. Where were you two or do I not want to know?"

"Blaine went and got us something so I could keep working."

"I should so do that more often. Now, since you guys weren't at dinner I'll tell you that Jeff has a favor to ask of all of us."

"Are you going to tell us or do we have to wait for him?" Blaine asked as they took a seat.

"He wants us to help him serenade Britt on Friday since we've got a short day."

"Nothing like waiting till the last minute." Sebastian told him.

"He knows. But the idea just came to him last night."

"What did the rest of the guys say?" Blaine asked.

"They were game."

"Do you honestly think we'd say no considering this is for Britt?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm hoping you won't." Jeff said as he walked in. Blaine looked over at Sebastian who just smiled.

"You know we'll do it. What song?" Blaine told him.

"Just the way you are."

"Nice choice." Sebastian told him. "And just how would you like to do this? Completely acapella or with some guitar?"

"Acapella." Once the words left Jeff's lips, Blaine and Sebastian headed for the piano. "What are you guys doing?"

"Getting to work, we have very little time to come up with a decent arrangement. And considering the lack of time, it'll be pretty true to the original." Blaine told him. "Now come over here so we can get the perfect key so you'll sound amazing." By the time the rest of the guys got into the room Blaine and Sebastian had already gotten quite a bit of work done.

"You're lucky they're good at this, plus they adore your girlfriend." Dave told him as he walked up to the piano which Jeff, Nick and Thad were standing around.

"Trust me, I know." Jeff then looked around the room. "This really means a lot to me guys, thank you."

"Beat, come here." Sebastian called out. "You're going to be busy my friend."

As they began to work, Blaine and Sebastian slowly began to tweak what they'd done. At one point they couldn't help themselves and add a bit of an echo to what Jeff had sung. "That's different, but cool." Jeff said as he turned to face them.

"Glad you didn't mind as it's not something we wrote, it just felt right." Blaine told him.

"I say keep it." Nick told them as he looked at Jeff. "Don't you agree?"

"I do."

"We can do that." Sebastian added.

For what was only supposed to be an hour practice ended up being over two hours though a few left early because of homework. "I'd say that was a successful first practice of a new number." Blaine said as he got up from the piano.

"Guys."

"Don't worry about it Jeff." Sebastian told him. "It was a pleasant distraction."

Once they got back to their room Blaine just looked at Sebastian. "You should've left earlier."

"I don't have that much left, honestly. And anything that needed to be done for tomorrow I did first. So I won't have to stay up late to finish if I don't want to. Plus like I told Jeff, it was pleasant distraction. When was the last time we did a complete number that wasn't for competition?"

"You're right, it has been awhile. She's going to be in shock."

"I don't doubt that. And I'm pretty sure the rest of the girls are going to be jealous. It's not often one gets serenaded by a bunch of gorgeous guys."

"No one could ever accuse you of being humble Bas."

"And here I thought I was making progress." Sebastian replied as he began to change.

"I didn't say you haven't. And if I'm being honest, your confidence is sexy. If you were too humble it wouldn't be the same."

"Even though it can often come off as arrogance?"

"Yes. I much prefer you this way." Blaine just looked at Sebastian after he spoke.

By the time Friday rolled around Jeff was beyond antsy. It took most of the guys to get him to concentrate. "Does everyone know whose riding with whom?" Thad asked as they met in the common room. The guys all nodded. "Where's Sebastian?"

"He'll be here soon. His last class was canceled so he went to pick something up for me." Jeff replied. It was only a few minutes later when Sebastian came walking in with a rather large bouquet of roses.

"Guys, you're going to need to be careful. These are some thorny suckers."

"Why should we worry?" Jacob asked.

"That would be because we're going to be giving them to Britt while Jeff sings." Sebastian replied. "Blaine and I thought it would be sweeter than Jeff just giving her the whole bouquet at once."

"But we'll be singing too." Beat then hit Jacob upside the head.

"Man, you can harmonize and walk considering we sing and dance. You don't have a single romantic bone in your body. That is why you're single."

"So are a bunch of you."

"We have high standards." Dave replied.

On the ride over to McKinley, Blaine glanced at his rearview mirror at Jeff in the backseat. "Just breathe man; everything is going to be fine."

"Oh, I'm fine; I'm just worried about Nick driving my car."

"I'm going to tell him you said that." Sebastian told him.

"I would've been okay driving myself guys."

"You have too much going through your head right now." Thad told him. "It's safer this way. Now, where are we doing this little serenade?"

"It should be the gym if she's keeping her usual schedule as she should be at cheer practice when we arrive."

"Bas, grab my phone and send Sam or Tina a text asking where Britt is?" While they waited for Blaine's phone to go off they started playing with some of the harmonies on their regional numbers.

"Tina says she's in the gym. Wants to know why?"

"Call her phone so I can talk to her please." Blaine asked as they were only a few miles away. Once they had Tina on the phone Blaine explained the best he could without ruining the surprise and Tina agreed to keep them informed. When they finally arrived at McKinley Tina was out front waiting on them. "What are you doing out here?"

"Stopping you from walking in. By the way, you all look great."

"Thanks." Sebastian replied. "But why can't we go in?"

"That would be because the Cheerios are taking a break right now. I figured you'd want them all there when you pull off your little surprise."

"Thank you Tina." Jeff told her.

"You're welcome. I hope you guys don't mind, but I'm going to stick around and watch."

"You're more than welcome to." Blaine said just as Sugar came running out the doors.

"They're back." As Sugar spoke she looked at all the guys. "Hi." The guys all responded in kind as Thad started to hand out the roses.

"There are way more roses than there are of us."

"There shouldn't be." Jeff said.

"There are because it was actually cheaper for them to add six extra and make it an even two dozen." Sebastian replied. Thad then gave an extra rose to each of Jeff's closest friends, leaving one red rose for Jeff. "Time to knock her socks off." As the Warblers walked in they couldn't help notice the strange looks from quite a few people.

"Tina, what are they doing here?" Sam asked.

"Come see for yourself."

The Warblers harmonies began to fill the gym as they walked in which brought practice to a screeching halt. And Coach Sylvester turned and a small smile crept to her face as Brittany stepped towards them just before Jeff started to sing.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes_

_Make the stars look like they're not shinin'_

_Her hair, her hair_

_Falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday (yeahh)_

He'd just finished the first verse and all the Cheerios were surrounding Brittany.

_I know, I know_

_When I compliment her she won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so_

_Sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me "Do I look okay? "_

_I say_

_When I see your face (face face...)_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

_And when you smile (smile)_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

Just as Jeff reached this part of the song the guys slowly began to make their way up to her with the roses causing most of the girls to start to fuss.

_Her lips, her lips_

_I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

_Her laugh, her laugh_

_She hates but I think it's so sexy_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

_Oh you know, you know, you know_

_I'd never ask you to change_

_If perfect's what you're searching for_

_Then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking if you look okay_

_You know I'll say_

_When I see your face (face face...)_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

_And when you smile (smile)_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

_The way you are_

_The way you are_

_Girl you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

The guys happened to paced themselves just right that just as the last verse began only Dave, Thad, Nick, Blaine, Sebastian and Jeff were the only ones left with roses. As each of them handed them to her they gave her a kiss on the cheek.

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_Yeah _

Jeff gave her the last rose as he sang the second to last line and Blaine and Sebastian finished the song off as Brittany had pulled Jeff into a kiss. As they kissed the guys all just looked at each other and smiled.

"Warblers!" The guys turned to see Coach Sylvester standing right behind Blaine and Sebastian.

"Yes Coach Sylvester." Blaine said as he and Sebastian turned.

"I think it's safe to say you boys have ruined any chance the rest of my girls boyfriends had at impressing them tomorrow. Well done. Way to set the bar."

"Thank you." Blaine replied with a smile as Jeff came walking back over to them.

"Blondie."

"Yes."

"Take her with you. There's no way she's going to be able to concentrate after what you just did." Jeff smiled and ran back to Brittany who was still surrounded by the rest of the girls who were going on about how romantic Jeff was. After he told Brittany they could go she glanced over at Coach Sylvester who nodded. As he took her hand and walked her over to the guys, Coach Sylvester went back to the Cheerios and tried to get them back on track.

By the time the Warblers were all out in the hall they were surrounded by the New Directions. "That was incredible guys! Britt, I'm super jealous!" Tina basically blurted out.

"Jeff's awesome like that." She then leaned in and kissed him again.

"I can see."

"No way can anyone else compete with what you guys just did." Sam told them. "That was quite a performance."

"Tell me about it." Jake added in such a tone that most of the Warblers just glared at him.

"What's your issue?" Sebastian asked as he stepped in front of him. "One of your own just had a great moment and here you are knocking it."

"His girlfriend was in there." Artie replied.

"Not our problem. Jeff came up with this romantic idea that the rest of us supported. None of the rest of the guys knocked it. If anything it gave them reason to up there game."

"But their girlfriends aren't here." Blaine just looked up at Sebastian as Jake spoke and saw his eyes narrow.

"Again. Not. Our. Problem! If you feel whatever gesture you came up with for your girl isn't enough, that's on you. May I recommend reading one of the classics to broaden your horizons, that is if you can comprehend big words. Hell watch a chick flick, it's probably more your speed. No offense ladies."

"What would you know about romantic gestures?" Everyone's eyes immediately went to Sebastian as they were unsure about how he was going to react.

"Jeff. I think it's best if you and Brittany leave." As they walked away Sam tried to get Jake to leave but he wouldn't move. "Now Jake, I can be just as romantic as the next guy." As Sebastian spoke he grabbed a hold of Jake's shirt and threw him against the wall and held him there. "If you ask Blaine, I'm pretty good at it. Now, I know that had nothing to do with the fact that I'm romancing another guy instead of a girl."

"No…no. It wasn't like that at all." Jake was completely stammering his words as Sebastian glared at him. "It's just…from what I've heard about you, you didn't seem like the type of guy to do that."

"People change. Just ask your brother. Or should I call Noah myself?" Sebastian then glanced over his shoulder at Blaine who was just watching along with the others. "You know what, I won't. But you might want to work on some manners." Sebastian said as he let go of his shirt and smoothed it out. "Let's go guys. And ladies, happy Valentine's Day though it's a day early." Sebastian then took ahold of Blaine's hand and they all headed out.

"Would someone please tell me what the hell just happened?" Jake asked.

"You're lucky that's all that happened. What you said really wasn't smart as it could definitely be taken the way Seb mentioned." Artie told him. "And from the looks of things, the rest of the Warblers weren't happy either."

"I didn't mean it that way."

"You might not have, but it doesn't change how it came out. You're just lucky Blaine was here because if he wasn't who knows what Seb might've done."

*song: Just the Way You Are, Bruno Mars

**Brief little note. Just want to let you all know that if I don't post for a few days it's because Hurricane Sandy knocked out our power. Here's hoping that doesn't happen though.**


	45. Chapter 45

Moving Beyond

Part 45

When Sebastian rolled over Saturday morning he was surprised to find Blaine's bed empty which was odd as Blaine loved to sleep in. As he focused his eyes more he saw it wasn't just empty, but it was made…Blaine was gone. This revelation caused Sebastian to sit up rather quickly and when he did he noticed a red envelope with his name in script leaning against a cup of coffee. Once he put the envelope in his lap he took a sip of his coffee which was still hot and couldn't help smile as it had a shot of Courvoisier in it. It had been so long since he'd had his coffee like this he couldn't help sigh and take another sip before opening the envelope.

Blaine had left a rather sweet little letter telling him that he wished he could've been there when he'd woken, but he had too much to do before their day began. So he asked Sebastian to take it easy for a while and to turn on the I-Pod he'd left in the docking station. Sebastian went and pressed play before even reading further. Blaine had left it on a playlist of some of his favorite romantic ballads. As the sounds filled the room Sebastian got back in bed and finished reading. Once he was done he glanced over at the clock and realized he still had quite a bit of time before he had to get to his own home. So he grabbed the bag of stuff he'd gotten for Blaine out of his closet and set it on his bed before going to take a nice relaxing shower.

By the time he was ready to leave he looked himself over once again before grabbing the bag and heading out. "Happy Valentine's Day gu…" Nick stopped and looked at Sebastian. "Where's Blaine?"

"Don't know. He left early this morning and just left me a letter telling me where to go."

"Oh, that's right. He's surprising you today."

"Sure seems like it. But I need to go as my letter told me I can't be late."

"Go…and Seb." Sebastian stopped as Nick spoke. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Thanks man, you too."

Just as Sebastian opened his car door a smile crept to his face as there was a bouquet of coral and white roses in the driver's seat. After setting them in the passenger's seat and the bag on the floor he got in and closed the door. But before going anywhere he couldn't help look up rose color meanings as the roses Blaine left weren't your typical bouquet. After checking a few pages it seemed they symbolized desire and worthiness. Sebastian thought worthiness was better than innocence. It was a strange drive for Sebastian as he was going to his own home, yet he had no idea what to expect. All he knew was that Blaine was there waiting for him.

When he walked through the front door Blaine was nowhere to be seen, but it was clear he was there as there was music playing and the house actually smelt sweet. "Blaine!" Sebastian called out as he set the bag and his roses on the table while he waited for a response. When he didn't hear anything he glanced at his watch. "I'm on time." He thought and just as he was about to call out again Blaine came walking down the stairs.

"Bonjour mon amoureux!" Sebastian couldn't help smile as the words rolled off Blaine's tongue. Even though they both took French they rarely ever spoke it with each other. "J'ai été en attente pour vous."

"J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait attendre trop longtemps."

"Vous n'avez pas." Blaine had just walked up to Sebastian as he answered and wrapped his arms around him. Before Blaine could speak again Sebastian leaned down and kissed him.

"Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi."

"Happy Valentine's Day Blaine!"

"Happy Valentine's Day Sebastian!" After kissing once more Sebastian looked at Blaine.

"Thank you for my coffee this morning." He told Blaine as he followed him into the living room.

"You're welcome. I thought you deserved a little something special since I wasn't there."

"About that, don't do that again. It scared me, especially after what I did yesterday."

"I'm sorry Bas, but I had way too much to do before you were going to get here. As for yesterday, I had no problem with what you did and I told you that." Blaine then leaned over and kissed him. "Did you enjoy your music this morning?'

"Yes. Thank you. The only thing that would've been better is if I was cuddling in bed with you while listening to it."

"That's still a possibility."

"Is it now?"

"The day is filled with endless possibilities. It's just a matter of what you choose to do."

"What I choose to do?"

"Yes. You've got multiple choices ahead of you today."

"How so?"

"You'll see."

"What smells so sweet?"

"Cupcakes."

"You baked?"

"Yes, I baked. They're dark chocolate espresso."

"Can I have one?"

"Already? We haven't had breakfast."

"It could be breakfast, unless you've already made something."

"No, I hadn't." Blaine then got up off the couch and took Sebastian's hand and led him into the kitchen. As they walked into the kitchen Sebastian smiled as Blaine had the cupcakes on a little tower. "Don't mind the pink, it didn't change the flavor. I just wanted them to look a bit more festive." Sebastian took one of the pink iced cupcakes off the tower and lifted it too his nose. The pink icing was speckled with flecks of crushed espresso beans. Just as Sebastian was taking one last smell Blaine tapped the bottom of his hand. "You look cute." Blaine couldn't help laugh as Sebastian now had pink icing on his nose.

"Cute B, real cute." Sebastian replied as he wiped the icing off with his finger before licking it off. "Tastes good."

"I know."

"You've already had one?"

"I had to make sure they turned out right. You know I was going to clean that up." As Blaine spoke Sebastian unwrapped his cupcake and took a big bite. "How is it?"

"Delicious." Blaine then stepped closer and ran his finger over Sebastian's upper lip which had icing on it. Before he could lick the icing off his own finger Sebastian took a hold of his wrist and brought it to his own mouth and licked it off. "There are other ways to clean things like that up." He said before tossing the rest of the cupcake in his mouth.

"It's still early. I thought we could take our time."

"That's an acceptable answer. Now, what types of decisions am I going to have to make?"

"Saying you had choices or decision to make, was poor wording on my part. What we do is going to be pure chance by the luck of the draw." Sebastian followed Blaine's gaze to what looked like an over-sized brandy snifter filled with folded up pieces of red and pink paper.

"What's in there?"

"Numerous ideas of things we can do."

"Like what?"

"You'll just have to wait and see. Though they run the gambit from G rated to X."

"When do we start?"

"In a bit. Did you like your flowers as I wasn't sure if you were a flowers type of guy but I took a chance?"

"I love them. And I can tell you that you're the first person to ever get me any." Blaine smiled. "I love the color combination."

"Do you now?"

"Yes. Not your typical bouquet."

"I know. The florist looked at me crazy when I placed my order. Guess she was expecting red or pink?"

"I think they're perfect."

"You looked up what they mean, didn't you?"

"Yes, I was curious. Coral signifies desire and enthusiasm while white signifies innocence, purity and worthiness."

"Good memory."

"Though I'm not too sure where innocence and purity stand."

"As crazy as things might have been to get us to this point, what we have is special. For starters, I originally went with the white to let you know you're worthy as I know that is something you question at times. And Bas, your love is pure. You don't give it freely, but when you do you give everything. As for innocence, that's one we can just ignore." That last comment made them both laugh.

"I might do some romantic things, but you see things a bit deeper than I do."

"Don't sell yourself short Bas, you do more than you realize. You were telling Jake the truth, you are romantic and I'd agree." Blaine then stepped closer to Sebastian. "What was in that bag you brought in?"

"You'll just have to wait and see."

Just as Blaine put the giant brandy snifter in front of Sebastian his phone rang. "Sorry Bas, I need to take this." Sebastian just looked at Blaine and smiled. He couldn't help himself from laughing when he heard Blaine doling out cooking tips.

"Good lord, please tell me that was Cooper."

"No, that was actually Jeff."

"Is our dear Jeffrey cooking for Britt?"

"Yes. His parents went away for a romantic weekend so they've been there since they left McKinley yesterday. He and I had actually been talking about this for a while as he wanted to do something special."

"I thought serenading her was special, he's cooking too. Who knew Jeff had it in him?"

"Exactly, but there's a part of the recipe that confused him so he called for advice."

"Isn't it a bit early to be making dinner?"

"He's working on dessert."

"Ah. Good for him. Now to more important matters, like us." Sebastian just looked at Blaine and cocked his eyebrow. "Can I pick now?"

"Yes, you can pick now. But remember, just one." Blaine couldn't help but smile at the huge grin Sebastian had on his face. "Remember, not all of them are naughty."

"I know, I'm curious to see what you have in here." Blaine hopped up on the island as Sebastian stuck his hand in and moved the papers about. Once he had one in his hand he looked at Blaine and handed it to him.

"You could've read it."

"I don't want to be accused of making something up; though I'm sure you'd want to see it." As Blaine unfolded the piece of paper he couldn't help laugh. "What's so funny?"

'Only you Bas." Sebastian then snatched the piece of paper out of Blaine's hand.

"I like this."

"I knew you would. I just didn't think we'd start the day this way."

"I think a sensual massage is the perfect start to the day."

"Only you could get this on the first try."

"Think B, I could've pulled one of the racier ones out as I doubt this is what you consider X-rated."

"Anything we do can be turned X-rated."

Sebastian wound up being right as the massage definitely took a turn at the end, but not till Blaine was just about done. As Sebastian rested his head on Blaine's chest he felt Blaine's fingers running through his hair. "I'd never been one to get into the whole Valentine's Day thing, but being with someone you love helps rid the cheesiness factor."

"That it does. It just gives a little extra incentive to be romantic, though we don't lack in that department. So I took it as an opportunity to get creative, have some fun as well as some romance."

"You won't get any complaints from me. When do I get to pick again?"

"Aren't you enthusiastic? I thought you'd want to relax a bit after what we just did."

"Normally, yes. But I want to get through as many of your ideas as we can today."

"Bas, we get through too many and we might not be moving tomorrow."

"And that's a problem."

"You're insatiable."

"Only when it comes to you."

Blaine wasn't quite sure how Sebastian did it, but he didn't grab a single one of the g-rated ideas. If they weren't both in as good of shape as they were Blaine didn't know how they were going to make it through the night.

"Please tell me we can use those dice again." Sebastian said as they stretched out on his bed.

"You liked those, did you?" Blaine said as he glanced up at him.

"Loved them! I knew you weren't innocent, but damn killer, I didn't expect a quarter of this. We're definitely in uncharted territory. Hell, you've come up with things that I hadn't thought of and I've been blown away."

"I'm glad. Now how about we go take a shower and get dressed for dinner."

While Blaine cooked dinner Sebastian looked at the brandy snifter. "What else is in here B?"

"The day's not over Bas, so I'm not telling."

"Okay, but if we don't get through them all which I doubt we will, can I look through them all tomorrow?"

"Sure." Blaine replied as he slid a casserole dish into the oven. "You can read them all tomorrow."

"Yes!"

"Bas."

"Yes B." When Sebastian answered he noticed that Blaine seemed a bit fidgety. It was as though he wanted to say something but he didn't know how. "Hold that thought!" Sebastian then ran out of the kitchen. After he reached the foyer he saw the gifts he'd brought for Blaine. With everything they'd been doing he'd completely forgotten about them. Blaine must be so disappointed in him after everything he'd done for him yet Sebastian had yet to do anything for him. When he walked back into the kitchen Blaine had his back to the doorway and was sitting at the island. "Blaine?" Sebastian stood in the doorway and waited for Blaine to turn around. As he turned around Sebastian felt relief as Blaine didn't seem upset. "You must think I'm a jerk."

"Why would I think that?" Blaine asked as Sebastian walked in.

"Because after everything you've done for me today, I've yet to give you anything."

"This day isn't about what we get for one another Bas, it's just about enjoying our time together."

"I know you're saying that, but I can see you were disappointed." Sebastian then set the bag on the island. "Sorry for being a moron and forgetting about it."

"Can I open it now?" Sebastian nodded. First Blaine opened the card which wasn't what he expected. He thought Sebastian would've gotten him one of those cards full of sexual innuendo, but instead the card was very heartfelt and romantic. "I like."

"It's only a card B."

"I know, but it's sweet."

"If I knew you were going to be so happy with just a card I wouldn't have gotten the rest of the stuff." Sebastian reached for the bag but Blaine batted his hand away. "I thought stuff wasn't important."

"It's not, but that's not to say it isn't appreciated." Blaine then turned his attention from Sebastian back to the bag. Slowly he began opening the gifts; some were small while others were definitely more expensive. "This is too much Bas." Blaine said as he looked at his new watch.

"Blaine, today is not the day for telling me I went overboard, okay." Blaine nodded. "Turn it over." Blaine took the watch out of the box and flipped it so he could read the back. "_Love Wastes No Time_."

"That's really sweet Bas, thank you." Sebastian just smiled as Blaine took his current watch off and replaced it with his new one. As much as he was upset with Sebastian for spending so much, he absolutely loved it.

"There is still more in there killer." Blaine put his hand back in the bag and pulled out two more wrapped packaged. The first one he unwrapped brought a smile to his face as they were red silk boxers. "I'd like to see you in those."

"That can be arranged after dinner." Blaine then looked at the last package. "Is this it?" Sebastian nodded. Blaine then ripped open the wrapping paper when he saw that Sebastian looked nervous. Once the paper was off he saw that it was a small scrapbook. Slowly he began flipping through it. "This is great Bas! Where did you get all these pictures?"

"Seems the guys took way more photos of us together than we ever realized. Though some are shots we took." Blaine then motioned for Sebastian to come closer and once he was, he kissed him.

"I think this was the best gift of them all. It's clear you work on this a lot."

"I'm glad it shows. I can't even begin to tell you how many paper cuts I got."

"Know that they're all more than appreciated." They then began to kiss again, but were soon interrupted by the timer going off. "We'll have to pick this up after dinner." Blaine said as he got up off the stool he was sitting.

"I'm going to hold you to that killer."

Once they finished dinner, Sebastian was able to convince Blaine to let him clean up as he felt he'd already done too much. "Bas, thank you."

"For?"

"Today."

"I didn't do much B; you're the one who did way more than you needed to. I just went shopping."

"Yes, you went shopping for some things, but the rest was all you. Must say, the scrapbook still blows me away. It's not something I would've ever expected."

"I can tell as you're still looking through it. We'll have to at least take one picture today. Though don't tell the guys, it would totally ruin my image."

"Yes we will. Now might be our best chance, as we're still dressed. Earlier wouldn't have been an option and for some reason I have a feeling later this evening won't be any better. And don't worry, you're image is safe with me."

"You don't want to risk x-rated pictures getting loose."

"Not particularly."

After Sebastian finished up the dishes he sat down next to Blaine. "What's next B?"

"That would be up to you. That is if you still want to play the odds so to say."

"Gladly." Sebastian then put his hand in again and tossed the papers about before pulling another one out. "Do you want me to read it?" Blaine nodded. As Sebastian read it, he looked at Blaine.

"What is it Bas?"

"My luck has run out, this one is definitely g-rated, though I'm sort of glad. As much as I've loved all the sex we've had today, I don't think I would enjoy it right after dinner. We're going to go upstairs, change and get comfortable in my bed and cuddle."

"I don't remember that being in there." Blaine then took the piece of paper from Sebastian. "I'm guessing you don't want to watch a movie since it said to cuddle and watch one."

"We still can, but after everything we've done already I'd be content just holding you for a while. But I have one request."

"What?"

"That you put the boxers on that I bought you."

"I can do that. Should I wear anything else?"

"No. Less is more when it comes to what you're wearing."

Just after they reached the bedroom Sebastian wrapped his arms around Blaine. "I know the day isn't over yet, but thank you so much for such an incredible day."

"You're very welcome. I hoped you'd like it."

"Blaine, this was more than I ever could've imagined. You totally get extra points for creativity. I thought the red and hot pink condoms were a nice touch."

"I'm so glad you thought so. I know they're silly, but I couldn't help myself."

"Just to let you know, don't leave me behind the next time you go to a sex shop."

"How'd you know I went to one?"

"You just told me." Blaine then playfully swatted Sebastian's arm. "Did you pick up anything else that might interest me?"

"Maybe? But you didn't pick that paper yet so you'll have to wait."

"That's cruel B, just plan cruel."

"Okay, I'll tell you one thing that I bought." Sebastian just looked at him. "I did get another jar of that chocolate body paint that Cooper got us." The mischievous smirk that came to Sebastian's face had quite the effect on Blaine. "I'm glad you approve."

"I more than approve. That stuff is amazing in more ways than one. I wouldn't mind using it again tonight."

"After all the cupcakes you've eaten you want more chocolate."

"Yes. And I can safely say we've burned off everything we've eaten today."

After they changed, Blaine walked into the bathroom and Sebastian was just about to get comfortable in bed when he saw a rather big bag on the floor. He knew he shouldn't look but it was so damn tempting. But before his curiosity could win out Blaine came out wearing the silk boxers Sebastian bought him. "What do you think?"

"They look sexy as hell. Red definitely looks good on you."

"And here I thought it was because they're so tight they leave little to the imagination."

"Okay, that too. But to be fair, there is actually a pair that is your size in the top drawer of my dresser. I can't believe you got those on."

"It was an adventure to say the least. You don't mind if I put the bigger pair on since you have them as I have a feeling a thong would be more comfortable than these are."

"Not at all, but now that you mentioned it I'm going to need to see you in a thong." As Blaine opened the dresser he couldn't help notice that Sebastian's eyes weren't on him anymore. He then followed Sebastian's gaze and quickly picked up the bag near the desk. "You didn't look in here, did you?"

"No, but I was definitely tempted as that bag looks rather full." The look on Blaine's face was all it took for Sebastian to get off the bed. "I think it's time you let me see." Blaine shook his head. "Come on Blaine, you did buy everything in there for us, right?"

"Yes."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just…let's just say I got some things that you might not expect."

"B, after everything we tried today, nothing would surprise me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Then close your eyes." Sebastian did as he asked and stood there in front of him as Blaine went into the bag. The next thing Sebastian felt was something rather heavy being put in his hands. "Open." He looked down at his hands and then at Blaine.

"These are nice."

"I thought so."

"Do you want to give them a try?"

"You're not shocked."

"Surprised, yes. Not shocked. But one question."

"What?"

"Do you want to use these or do you want them to be used on you?"

"Both as I figured we'd both enjoy them. That is, if you want."

"I want. The thought of you not being able to move is definitely intriguing. Plus I'm curious as to just what you'd do to me if I was in the same situation. We should probably leave them here though. I don't know how the guys would react to finding padded handcuffs in our room."

"Good point."

As they got comfortable in bed Sebastian couldn't seem to stop playing with the cuffs. "I've got to say, I never knew they made padded ones. I always thought they either looked police issued or those tacky ones with the fur."

"They do have those, but the girl I was talking to recommended these. Said they don't leave signs of use no matter how badly you thrash around while wearing them."

"Are you saying one of us might fight against them at a given point?"

"There was always that chance and those types of marks would be hard to talk our way out of."

Here are the translations. Sorry if they're slightly off as it's been a long time since I've done so.

Bonjour mon amoureux: Hello my lover.

J'ai été en attente pour vous: I've been waiting for you.

J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait attendre trop longtemps: I hope I haven't kept you waiting long.

Vous n'avez pas: You haven't.

Je t'aime: I love you

Je t'aime aussi: I love you too


	46. Chapter 46

Moving Beyond

Part 46

When they finally woke up on Sunday it was almost ten o'clock. "Morning sexy." Sebastian said as Blaine glance up at him."

"Morning babe." Blaine then tightened his hold around Sebastian. "How'd you sleep?"

"Like a rock. You?"

"Same. I think we might've overdone it a bit yesterday."

"You think?" Sebastian said as he attempted to stretch. "I'm definitely not complaining though. Yesterday was amazing on so many fronts."

"I agree."

"What would you say if I told you I'd love to make you breakfast this morning?"

"I'd say it sounds wonderful, especially since I'm a bit hungry."

"You mean the cupcakes we ate at two didn't hold you over." Blaine shook his head. "You know you're going to need to move so I can get up."

"Okay, if you insist." Blaine then rolled onto his back. "Now should I come down or is this breakfast in bed?"

"After everything you did yesterday, breakfast in bed." Sebastian then leaned over and gave Blaine a kiss before getting out of bed. While he was waiting for Sebastian to return with breakfast Blaine grabbed his phone off the nightstand as he knew he ignored quite a few texts that evening.

**Hope you two are having a great day. Don't do anything I wouldn't do – Cooper**

**Happy Valentine's Day to two of my favorite boys! Love you! - Lexi**

**Thanks for the help. Day was a success – Jeff**

**Don't worry, this was sent after she went to sleep-Jeff**

Blaine couldn't help laugh when he read Jeff's last message as it was as though he read his mind. "What's so funny killer?" Sebastian asked as he carried the tray into the room.

"Jeff." As Blaine answered he scooted back in bed so Sebastian could place the tray over his lap. "This looks great Bas."

"So I was right, you like French toast."

"Love it to be exact." Blaine then looked at him. "Where's yours?"

"What, you don't want to share?" Blaine looked down at the tray. "I'm just kidding B. That's all for you. Let me go get mine." Sebastian then walked out into the hall and grabbed another tray and walked back in.

"How'd you get these both up stairs?"

"It was on one tray, but that was no way to present it to you. I separated it in the hall. Are you going to eat?"

"Sorry, I was just waiting for you." Blaine then took his first bite as Sebastian got settled in bed. "This is really good Bas."

"Thank you."

They were just finishing up when Sebastian's phone rang. "And here I thought I'd have you all to myself today."

"You will. But I need to get this, it's Lexi." Sebastian reached across Blaine and grabbed his phone. "Hey sis, how are you?"

"Good. I didn't wake you guys, did I?"

"No, we were actually just finishing breakfast. How are you?"

"Good, though I swear these two are going to become soccer players."

"I guess they're kicking up a storm."

"You could certainly say that."

"So, what can I do for you?"

"I was actually calling because I was curious why you were asking about all my vinyl."

"Shit, I almost forgot about that."

"About what Bas?"

"Blaine and I actually need your expertise."

"Now I'm confused."

"Are you near a computer?"

"I'm actually in my office. Why?"

"Get online. I think it would be better if Blaine and I did this together. Just give us a minute."

"Okay. I'll be waiting."

Once Sebastian got off the phone the boys moved their trays off of the bed and threw some clothes on before grabbing the laptop. "I can't believe I forgot that I asked her about her vinyl."

"Good thing she's good about returning messages. Before you turn that thing on, my hair isn't sticking out all over the place, is it?"

"No, you don't have I had wild sex hair. What about mine?"

"You're good." After they both knew they looked presentable Sebastian opened the laptop and got online. "See, I told you we'd be quick."

"That you were. Hi Blaine."

"Hi Lexi. I hope Cooper treated you well yesterday."

"He did. He actually pampered me all day. And you'd be impressed to know he made dinner and we didn't have to call the fire department." The boys both couldn't help laugh at her comment. "How was your day?"

"Perfect." They both replied in unison which brought a smile to her face.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to ask what you did. Now, would you please explain to me about the vinyl and what expertise of mine do you need?" Sebastian looked at Blaine.

"We got notice from the show choir association that the theme for this year's Nationals is British music." They both watched a smile creep to her face as Blaine spoke. "And we need to perform songs from three different decades; one of those is the last full decade plus the last couple of years."

"And I knew you were the perfect person to ask for help as it is a love of yours."

"You could say that again. Anything specific you're looking for from a certain decade?"

"We were thinking of doing the sixties, the eighties and of course now."

"Folk, pop, punk or rock?"

"I'd prefer rock." Sebastian told her. "What about you Blaine?"

"Rock as well."

"Any reason you don't want the seventies because that was when British rock ruled the charts."

"I know, but we could never honestly do Floyd, The Who or Zepplin justice. Too much great guitar in our favorite songs."

"There's great guitar in most great rock boys."

"We know. Oh and Lexi, no Beatles please as I'm sure everyone is going to be doing them." Sebastian told her. "Even though by today's standards they're pop."

"Got it. Well after getting to hear you boys sing on multiple occasions, there is one from the sixties that I would love to hear you guys do."

"And what is that?" Blaine asked.

"_Paint It Black_" by the Stones. Personally I think it would be a perfect for Bas, nothing against you Blaine. And I'm sure you boys could come up with a great arrangement. It's a great song that often gets over looked."

"I totally understand." As Blaine answered he had his phone in hand and was searching for the song. "Some songs definitely fit one of us more than the other."

"But now that I told you one that I think would be perfect for Bas, I personally think for the eighties you guys should do Queen. I'd say either _Princes of the Universe, I Want It All_, or _Under Pressure_. If you choose _Under Pressure_ listen to the version they did with David Bowie."

"Why those sis?"

"Well, _Princes of the Universe_ would fit a group of private school boys pretty well. Afterall, one of the lines is "we were born to be kings; we are the princes of the universe." And I know most people view you boys as self-righteous. It would sort of be throwing it back at them. You'd be embracing it. Plus I think you guys would sound amazing. I have a feeling Blaine could do Freddie justice. And Queen has so many amazing harmonies already in their songs. Sorry, I'm rambling, aren't I?"

"Not one bit." Blaine replied with a smile. "And you're right; I just listened to "_Paint It Black_", perfect for Bas. And it's not one of the more well-known numbers. That is unless you're a huge Stones fan."

"I'm glad you think so, but those were just some recommendations off the top of my head. Once I have some more time to think I'm sure I'll be flooding both of your emails with ideas. And before I forget, yes all my vinyl is still in the house. It's in Dad's office. If you opened the bottom of all of his bookcases they should be there. If they're not, you're going to need to call him."

"Lexi."

"Yes Bas."

"Why did you pick a song that basically talks about closing your heart off from love?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes, I think I deserve that much."

"First off, it's an amazing song. And secondly, because you could sing from experience. You've been to that dark place where you don't let anyone in and you'd much prefer everyone be as angry and miserable as you are. I'm not saying you're in that place now, hell I'm surprised one of you didn't hire a sky writer declaring your love for Valentine's Day." The boys just looked at each other. "Please tell me you didn't."

"We didn't." Blaine replied. "Though that's something to keep in mind. And since we have you hear, I need to tell you something."

"And what would that be."

"Your books are really good."

"Oh my, Bas has you reading them. I'm sorry."

"Actually it was his idea sis."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, they really are good. I wasn't sure what I was getting into when I started the first one but after I finished that one I was quick to start the next. Plus now that I'm reading them Bas has to get a bit more creative."

"You stinker! You were taking ideas from my stories. Weren't you?"

"I'd be crazy not to, you had some great ideas. And I can tell you they work as Blaine loved them."

"Well, I'm glad you both seemed to enjoy them. Great now, you realize I'm going to have that going through my head when I write now."

"Come now sis, you know Cooper has even borrowed from your stories. You can't fault someone for using a brilliant idea."

"When you put it that way, you've got a point. Maybe I need to make sure I work things I'd want into my stories more. Though Cooper is pretty creative." Lexi and Blaine both started to laugh as Sebastian covered his ears. "Blaine, please tell him I was not talking about sex." She then watched as Blaine leaned over and Sebastian soon uncovered his ears. "Bas, since when do you get squeamish when talking about sex?"

"I only get squeamish as you put it when it's your sex life. It was easy to talk about sex with you when I didn't know who you were with. But now that I know the guy….it's just weird."

"Was this before or after you found out Cooper was related to Blaine?"

"After. And that's only because I happened to hear the two of you one night. Damn you two get loud." Lexi just rolled her eyes while Blaine stifled a laugh.

"So now that I'm married you won't talk to me about sex?"

"I still might, just right now it's weird. And don't even talk to me about it right now since you're pregnant."

"Bas, you do realize when women are pregnant their sex drives can sometimes go into overdrive."

"Blaine I don't need to hear that nor do I need to know that."

"You're adorable Bas. But you do have to realize the conversations take the turns they do because you automatically presume certain things I say have to do with sex. Boys, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Blaine replied.

"Are you in bed?"

"Yes, we are." Sebastian replied. "I actually made breakfast in bed for Blaine this morning."

"That's very sweet of you. Did you enjoy it Blaine?"

"Very much so."

"And boys, thank you for being dressed this time."

"We made sure to get dressed before getting on." After Sebastian spoke they both saw Lexi's eyes widen as it was clear her mind was wandering. "Don't worry, we've got sweats on. We're not naked under the blankets."

"Lovely, now I know you were naked when I called. Why do you put these thoughts in my head Bas?"

"You put it there."

"No, you did because you said you two got dressed before getting on. And if you had to get dressed you obviously didn't have clothes on."

"She's got a point Bas."

"You're not helping matters B."

"The more you two disagree about something like this, is silly. Like she said that one night, she knows we're not angels. And considering yesterday was Valentine's Day, I'm pretty sure she knows what went on."

"Blaine's right Bas. And have you ever noticed most of our banter of this nature comes when discussing the Anderson brother in our respective lives."

"You've got a point. So technically it's all Blaine and Cooper's fault."

"No, I never said that. This is SO not my fault or Cooper's. Can we please change the subject?"

"I think that's possible, what do you think Bas?" Sebastian looked at Blaine and nodded. "Now, since we won't be able to come home for regionals, would you mind sharing your set list? I'd like to know what we're missing out on."

"We're doing the Wanted, _Chasing the Sun_." Blaine told her.

"_Haven't Met You Yet,_ Buble, which is actually close to the same arrangement we did for your wedding but with upgraded choreography. So you guys will be there in spirit."

"And One Republic, _Feel Again_."

"I like. Please tell me someone is going to record it."

"Yes, Jeff's Dad is going to. Dad talked to him at sectionals about it. That way all bases are covered if our munchkins decide to make an early appearance."

"Call it a gut feeling, but I think they're going to. That makes me thankful that Cooper finishes filming at the end of the month."

"Not to sound worried, but don't they often have to do voice over work when a film is done."

"No worries Bas. Any voice work he needs to do can be done from here in the city. It was part of his contract."

"Where is he now because I'd love to say hi?" Blaine asked

"He's actually on set."

"So you're alone."

"No, Tasha is actually in the family room working on her newest layout. Either she or Cassie are always here with me when Cooper is working. He's afraid of leaving me alone."

"Good, you shouldn't be left alone."

"Bas is right, you shouldn't be. You know Coop would freak if something happened while he wasn't there and you were alone. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself."

"You are certainly his brother because that's basically how he put it to me as well. As happy as he is when he's filming, right now he'd prefer to be home with me."

"I don't blame him. Now, since you're basically stuck at home what have you been doing to keep yourself busy?" Sebastian asked.

"I've actually gotten a lot of writing done on both fronts."

"Speaking of your other writing, one of your books was used as reference in my Brit Lit class." Blaine told her. "Nick and I just looked at each other when we looked at the author."

"Well, I hope it's well received."

"Our teacher loves it. He likes that you make some of the more complicated pieces easier to understand with the way you break them down."

"That's what I like to hear. It truly is a passion of mine. I hate when people tell me they won't read them because of how their written. All it truly takes to read one of the classics is some patience which sadly most don't have nowadays. And since they don't have patience they get too easily confused."

"I never thought about it that way. Maybe that's because I enjoy reading and nothing beats reading some of the classics."

"What are you currently covering?"

"_Othello_."

"Nothing like some light reading in high school. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask. Shakespeare is one of my favorites and I've read most of his works numerous times. Have you done _The Sonnets_ yet?"

"No and I don't think we are." Blaine told her.

"If you don't, I recommend both you and Bas read them." Blaine just looked at Sebastian.

"We can do that sis. Would you be able to do me, actually us a favor?"

"Depends, what is it?"

"Ask Tasha how the shoot turned out."

"You haven't seen any of the shots?" Both of them shook their heads. "I'll have her send some of them to you. They looked great! I think they're actually going to be in the issue she's currently working on. If you want I can go ask her."

"No rush. But we should probably get going sis. We have some things we'd like to do today."

"Understood. You two have fun and I'll talk to you later. Love you both!"

After saying goodbye, Sebastian closed the laptop and set it down next to him. "What are you thinking Bas?"

"Just about her song recommendations."

"It really bothers you, doesn't it?"

"Somewhat. Guess I thought I hid how I how I really felt better."

"Well, if you ignore that aspect of what she said I think she's right. I think you'd sound amazing on it. But about what she said, you and I both know songs often sound better when you can channel the meaning in them."

"Great, so you want me to go to that dark place again." Sebastian went to get out of bed but Blaine stopped him.

"Absolutely not! You don't need to go there to understand it. You know what it was like when you were there."

"I'd prefer not to think about it."

"Then we won't do it. It was just an idea Bas, that's all. I'm sure she wouldn't have mentioned it if she knew you'd react this way. Does that make me wrong too as I thought you'd sound amazing?"

"No and maybe once I get over the initial shock I could be good to go. I just might have to sing it to see for myself. But you have to promise me that you won't let me stay in that place, I don't want to go there again."

"Okay. Is there anything I can do to take your mind off of it besides the obvious?"

"Let me see what else is in that bag." Blaine just looked at him.

"Impatient much?"

"Let me think…yes. Knowing that there is an untapped amount of fun and pleasure in there, absolutely. I'm beyond curious as to what else you bought. I'm all for experimenting and trying new things with you."

"Just so you know, I didn't buy it all at once."

"What you didn't want to announce to the girl that helped you pick out handcuffs that you and your boyfriend have an exciting sex life. I'm crushed B, seriously crushed."

"Hush. I didn't tell her, but I'm sure she realizes we like to try new things as I swear she was there every time I went in."

"Are you a sex addict Blaine Anderson?"

"Yes if your say I'm addicted to having sex with you. Otherwise we just have a very healthy sex life."

"There is no denying that." Instead of taking things out of the bag one by one after Blaine handed it to him, Sebastian dumped it out on the bed in front of him. Sebastian couldn't help look at Blaine and cocked an eyebrow. "Someone pays attention when we talk."

"I try. But I'm sure you would've picked up most of this stuff as well once you knew I was will to try new things."

"Probably, though." His eyes moved over to the nightstand. "These surprised me." He said as he picked up the handcuffs. "But I've got to tell you, I can't wait to try them out."


	47. Chapter 47

Moving Beyond

Part 47

After what had happened on Friday, neither Jeff nor the rest of the guys thought it was wise to let Sebastian pick up Brittany on Monday alone so Thad agreed to go with as they didn't have lacrosse practice. "Guys, I'm actually offended that you don't trust me. Haven't I shown that I've changed?"

"There is no doubt that you've changed Seb." Dave told him. "But that other part of you is still alive and well. It just doesn't rear its head as often. And we know if you're provoked it'll appear."

"I maintained enough composure that I asked Jeff to take Brittany and leave before I slammed the punk up against the wall. Someone really should've taught that boy some manners."

"Blaine?" Dave looked at him.

"I'm not getting involved in this because like Bas I think it's silly. He's shown he's changed what makes you guys think he's going to do something. Plus from what you all said once we got back here, none of you had a problem with what he did because you took it the same way we did."

"Damnit guys, it's not about Seb doing something!" Dave's words caught both of them off-guard. "It's about protecting him. We don't want anything to happen to him! We don't know how Jake's going to react when he sees him without the rest of us there."

"So Thad's my bodyguard, cute. Could I at least take Beat with me, he can look menacing plus he's bigger than me? No offense Thad."

"None taken."

"Guys, I'll just go." Jeff told them.

"You're not going because you have a paper to work on, remember?" Blaine told him. "That's why one of us is going. And if we're going to keep going around in circles I'll go. Jake's not stupid enough to do something to me considering I'm friends with Puck."

"Maybe Blaine's right, he's the safest option next to Jeff. I'm sure more than a few of them are upset we didn't pull Seb off of him." Thad said.

"They didn't try to pull me off either. They know what he said was wrong and could easily be taken the way it was whether he meant to or not." The conversation was proving endless as no one was willing to concede. This was not how they all had planned to spend their lunch.

When Blaine came walking into the common room when his classes were done for the day a few of the guys were already in there. "Blaine, have you seen Seb?" Nick asked.

"No, why?"

"His car is gone guys." Thad said as he came running in not realizing Blaine was in the room.

"Oh hell no! After what we went through at lunch…FUCK!" The guys all just sat there as Blaine started to pace the room before he took his phone out of his pocket.

"Hey Blaine, how was your last class?"

"Get back here."

"No can do. I'm actually only a few miles from McKinley."

"Damnit Bas, how fast are you going?"

"I'm not going that fast, though I'd be lying if I said I didn't open her up a little. There's absolutely no traffic."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I think the guys are over-reacting."

"Probably, but they've got a point. We don't know how Jake is going to react to seeing you. And…I really don't want something to happen to you."

"Nothing is going to happen to me Blaine. I'm going to walk in. Get Britt and leave, simple as that."

"What if he tries something?"

"If he tries something, I'll defend myself. But I really don't think it'll get to that point."

"But…"

"Blaine I'm almost there. I promise you I'll call as soon as we're on our way back."

"Promise."

"I promise. And when I get back you can yell and scream at me all you want because I know you're mad at me."

"I'm not mad Bas, I'm worried. I probably wouldn't be feeling this way if the guys hadn't said what they did."

"Okay, do me a favor. Take a deep breath and think about all the fun we had this weekend. Are you doing it?"

"Yes."

"Good. Are you in a better place in your head?"

"You could say that."

"That's my boy. Now, I'm here and it shouldn't be long. I'll talk to you soon. I love you."

"I love you too. Be careful."

"I will." After Sebastian ended the call he leaned his head back. Yes, he knew what he did was impulsive but there was no way he was going to hide. As he got out of his car and headed towards the building he passed a few familiar faces as he'd played against them in the fall. The closer he got to the choir room the more the guys voices called out in his head.

"Hey Seb!" Sebastian turned around and saw Puck leaning up against the wall of lockers.

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

"I was actually waiting for the token Warbler to appear. Heard you guys seem to be here daily nowadays. And I was told that you boys made quite the impression on Friday."

"Well, I am a Warbler and I'm here. As for Friday, I'd say we did. Brittany seemed very happy."

"I'm glad it's you actually. And that's not what I was talking about."

"I figured as much. So are you here to beat the crap out of whatever Warbler showed up or were you going to ask them where you could find me after what I did to your brother."

"Normally, my first instinct would be to hit first and maybe ask questions afterwards. But I'm going to make an exception for you."

"I'm touched. Should I mark this down on my calendar or should I have mementos made to honor this moment?"

"You really can be an ass Seb."

"Why thank you. Glad to know I haven't lost my charm. And you're still as eloquent as ever."

"I can't believe I'm doing this, but…I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"My brother who doesn't seem to think before he speaks."

"I'm listening. Though know I don't have much time as I'm pretty sure Blaine is watching the clock as are the rest of the guys. Seems the guys were afraid of something happening to me. Are they right?"

"Nothing's going to happen to you Seb. What my brother said was uncalled for."

"He told you? Kid has more brain cells than I thought. And here I thought he'd deny the whole thing after I asked if I should call you."

"Watch it, he's still my brother! And no, he didn't tell me, Sam did. Sam was surprised you controlled yourself as well as you did considering."

"So Sam took your brother's words the same way me, Blaine and the rest of the Warblers did?"

"Yes. He and Artie both laid into him after you guys left."

"Good. He deserved it."

"So is that what you're apologizing for because if it is I really need to get Brittany? And it's not your place to apologize; it's his, though I appreciate the sentiment."

"I'm apologizing for what he said and I want to thank you."

"For what?"

"For not beating the crap out of him as I know you're more than capable."

"You know what Puck, as tempting as that was I couldn't do it. Maybe because I knew Blaine would try and stop me, who knows. But after we got back to Dalton, I honestly felt sorry for him that he didn't even realize what he'd said until I got mad."

They continued to talk as they made their way to the choir room. When they arrived all of the New Directions just stared at them. "Are you ready to go Brittany?" She nodded and grabbed her bag. "Are you okay?" Sebastian asked as she didn't react the way she usual did when she sees him.

"I'm fine. I just don't want anything to happen to you. Blaine called and told me you were coming to get me."

"I'm here and I'm fine, see?"

"What took you so long as Blaine said you got here a while ago?"

"I'm sorry Britt that was my fault." Puck told her. "I needed to talk to him before hand."

"Can we leave now Sebby?"

"Certainly." Sebastian then took her backpack from her. Once he had it Brittany took his hand in hers. "Later!" As they walked out the rest of the choir room turned to look at Jake who was looking down at the floor.

"Bro! Look at me!" Jake looked up and saw Puck standing there. "Why didn't you say anything? Seb was here, not anyone else."

"He's not going to believe me."

"You didn't give him a chance." Sam told him. "You assumed how he was going to react. If I didn't know better, you just screwed our whole friendship with the Warblers."

"You're saying the rest of the Warblers are going to change the way they act around you guys because of something between me and him."

"Dude, it wasn't just between you and Seb. He wasn't the only one that looked like he wanted to kick your ass." Artie told him. "Those guys are a family."

"Like they've never said anything wrong."

"More often than not, I'm pretty sure most of them think before they speak which is something you failed to do. If they insult you or hurt your feelings, they're probably doing it on purpose." Tina told him. "Seb was right; you were more worried about looking bad in your girlfriend's eyes than being happy for Brittany. When I told Mike, he couldn't believe it. He wished he would've come up with something like that."

"Good for him."

"Enough! Dude, you need to get passed what that made you feel like. I'm sorry if a stuffed bear and flowers wasn't the end all be all for your girl because of what Jeff did. But honestly, if she really cared, she would've been happy with whatever you did. Not compared you to someone else, because honestly, that's almost impossible to top. Plus, you're not one of those Dalton rich boys with limitless funds."

"Puck's got a point." Artie told him. "Man, Seb's no angel, but you know what, he actually manned up when he majorly fucked up. He knows what it feels like to apologize and not know if it will be accepted. You just sold him way short. If anyone would listen, it would probably be him. And honestly, the way he was acting it was as though nothing happened."

Keeping his word to Blaine, as soon as Brittany and Sebastian got into his car Sebastian called. And just like Britt, Blaine was worried about what took so long. After hearing that Sebastian was talking with Puck, Blaine wanted a complete rundown of what happened after he got back. As soon as they walked into the Warblers common room the guys all just looked at Sebastian. "Don't do that again Seb." Dave told him. "We were all worried and well, Blaine was freaking out. I'm surprised we don't have a wear pattern in the hardwood."

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were." Jeff told him. "But I don't blame you. So, what happened Seb?"

"Honestly, nothing."

"Blaine said Puck was there." Nick said.

"Yes and surprisingly he wasn't there to beat the crap out of me. And yes, that was the first thought that came to my mind when I saw him. He apologized for the fact that his brother is an idiot and thanked me for not beating the crap out of him. But I'm pretty sure he was thankful that all of us didn't do it."

"Really?" Blaine asked as he walked up to him now that Brittany had let go of his hand and was now with Jeff. "Why was he there then?"

"Sam called him after everything that happened. Now I know you all want more details, but I'd prefer we get to work and make the most of our time with Brittany. If you're all still interested we can talk after she leaves."

"We have time to talk Bas, Britt's getting tutored right now." Blaine then slid his hand into Sebastian's and took him to the far side of the common room. Once they sat down Sebastian just looked at the floor. "Look at me Bas." Sebastian looked right at him.

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have left like that."

"You're right, you shouldn't have. You're lucky it worked out the way it did."

"I know. And I realized that when I walked inside. I couldn't get the guys voices out of my head. And knowing you were worried got me mad at myself."

"It's been awhile since you've done something impulsive like this."

"I know. I can't believe you called Brittany."

"I knew she'd go looking for you if you didn't show up soon. How was Jake?"

"He wouldn't even look at me."

"Probably better that way."

"Maybe. And so you know, Artie and Sam laid into him after we left on Friday."

"That's nice to hear. Bas."

"Yes."

"If you get the urge to do something like that again, at least tell me your going."

"Again, I'm so sorry. Last thing I wanted was for you to worry."

"I know. It's just after what happened to me I…I didn't want the same thing to happen to you." Sebastian immediately wrapped his arms around Blaine and pulled him close. "Some of those jocks at McKinley are real assholes."

"Blaine, I won't do something like that again without telling you first."

"It's…okay."

"No it's not." Sebastian then leaned down and placed a kiss on top of his head. "Do you have any homework to do after practice?"

"No…I got it done while waiting for you to come back as I didn't have much. You?"

"Only one thing which shouldn't take me long to finish. So how about after practice we curl up in one of our beds and watch a movie, your choice."

"That sounds good."

By the time they got to practicing, what had happened earlier was quickly pushed aside and the guys got to work. Now that most of their routine was ingrained into their memories, time flew as they practiced. The only times they were stopping was when Brittany would stop them to clean things up. Having an extra set of eyes was a life saver as they knew there was no way they would've caught the little things she was catching. When they finally decided to take a break Jeff and Brittany sat down on one of the couches with Blaine and Sebastian. "So Britt, what did your girlfriends think of what Jeff did for you on Friday?" Sebastian asked.

"They think he's super romantic and they wished they had a guy like him."

"Job well done my friend." Blaine said with a smile.

"He also cooked for me on Saturday."

"How was it?" Sebastian asked. After he did Brittany looked at Jeff and then at Blaine and Sebastian.

"It was really good. He said he got the recipe from Blaine. So thank you."

"My pleasure, I'm glad you enjoyed it." Blaine told her.

"Did you and Sebby have fun?"

"We sure did Britt." Sebastian told her. "Blaine cooked for me as well and it was amazing."

"We're lucky Sebby."

"We certainly are."

"What did you do for Blaine?"

"Can you keep a secret?" Brittany nodded. "I made him a scrapbook and then I made him breakfast the next day."

"Did you like what Sebby got you Blaine?"

"Very much so, it was very sweet." While they were talking Dave came over and asked if Brittany was able to help him with some of the choreography so she got up and went with him leaving the three boys. "So Jeff, was the weekend everything you wanted?"

"Definitely. Thank you so much for that super simple recipe. It turned out great and wasn't too hard. Baking takes way more concentration, but it all worked out."

"Like I told her, I'm glad. Now, we covered the three of us, what did she get you?"

"She got me a really cute teddy bear and a new strap for my bass along with a card."

"That's really cool." Sebastian told him. "A new strap is actually pretty original."

"I thought so too. And why do I have a feeling that you two did more for each other than you told Britt?"

"That would be because you know us. Most of our weekend wasn't PG."

"Ours either."

"Oh, Bas did get me a new watch." Blaine then pulled his blazer sleeve up enough to show Jeff.

"Very nice."

After the guys finished practice, Jeff walked Brittany out and waited for her Dad while the rest of the guys started to clean up. "When do you guys think we should start practicing in the theatre?" Thad asked.

"I'd say either sometime this week or next." Nick said. "That way we'll have almost a month of on-stage prep."

"Nick's right, the more we're on stage the better." Blaine added as he grabbed his bag off the floor. After getting two opinions the guys took a quick vote before ending their day for good. As Blaine and Sebastian headed for the doors they were stopped by Dave and quickly surrounded by the rest of their close friends. "What is it guys?"

"Well, we saw the two of you huddled together after Seb got back and it looked like things got a bit serious." Dave told them.

"Somewhat, why?" Sebastian asked.

"We just want to make sure nothing really happened at McKinley and that you didn't just say nothing to stop us from going over there." Beat told him.

"I can happily say nothing happened guys." Sebastian told them. "As for what Blaine and I were talking about, it's nothing to worry about." The guys all looked at Blaine and Sebastian and Blaine just nodded in agreement with Sebastian.

"Okay, but know if something does come of this, we've got your back." Thad said before he and Dave both stepped out of the doorway.

"I appreciate that guys. And if we need you, we'll let you know." Once they were headed down the hall Sebastian looked at Blaine. "That was weird."

"Why, Dave told you they were all worried while you were gone. It wasn't just me."

"I know, guess it's just something I'm still getting used to, having so many people being concerned about me and what I do."

"Now, when you were talking to Puck how were you?" Blaine just looked at him and saw a smirk come to his face. "Okay, you weren't too rude…were you?"

"No, it wasn't anything I wouldn't have said in front of you so I did filter myself some."

"That's good to know." After they got into their room Sebastian got to work on his homework while Blaine changed. "Do you know how long it's going to take you?" Blaine asked as he leaned over Sebastian's shoulder.

"I'd say an hour max, why?"

"Just curious." He replied while beginning to rub Sebastian's shoulders.

"As good as that feels B, if you keep that up I'll never finish."

"Okay." As he quickly walked away Sebastian turned and watched Blaine plop down on his bed.

"Comfortable?"

"Yes." While Sebastian worked, he couldn't help glance over at Blaine every now and then as he had the most adorable smile on his face while he had his laptop open. Trying to keep his eyes on the screen Blaine could tell that Sebastian was getting curious as to what he was doing, for it seemed like the looks were coming more frequently. "You do know you can ask."

"Ask what?"

"What I'm doing, you keep looking over here."

"Why would I keep looking at you when I have this fascinating Calculus book in front of me? You know what this does for me."

"Exactly, it bores you senseless. Calculus is not one of your numerous turn-ons."

"That makes me sound so cheap Blaine and one thing that I'm not is cheap."

"My apologies, as I know you're definitely not cheap as you have exquisite taste, like me."

"Are you saying you're one of the finer things in life that I desire?"

"I must be since you have exceptional taste. Unless you have a better way to describe me?"

"You're not helping my attention span B."

"I'm sorry, am I distracting you?"

"Yes, you are and I'm almost done." As the words left Sebastian's mouth Blaine just looked at him and nodded. The last thing he wanted was for it to take longer for Sebastian to finish. "I'm going to go make some popcorn. Hopefully you're finished by the time I come back." By the time Blaine returned, Sebastian had changed and was sitting in bed.

"I was beginning to think you found more stimulating company." Sebastian said as he lifted the blankets. "Though, in this place that might be difficult to find so I retract that statement."

"You do realize you just insulted all of our friends." Blaine replied as he handed Sebastian the popcorn before getting into the bed. "The same friends that you enjoy spending time with."

"Okay, maybe you could find stimulating conversation with them, but…" Sebastian looked at Blaine and smirked. "Other matters of stimulation they'd pale in comparison."

"That is one thing I'd definitely agree with. Are you ready for our movie?"

"Yes, but let me ask you something. What were you doing earlier?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Blaine then pressed play without giving Sebastian a chance to ask anything else.


	48. Chapter 48

Moving Beyond

Part 48

With regionals being only a week away the guys had decided that all cell phones had to be turned off during rehearsals. That way everyone's attention would be on the matters at hand. They were about halfway through rehearsal when Mr. Walker approached the front of the stage. Even though they all saw him there, they weren't going to stop till they were done with the current song. "May we help you Mr. Walker?" Thad said as he walked to the front of the stage.

"Yes, I need to speak with Anderson and Smythe." Blaine and Sebastian just looked at each other as the rest of the guys looked at them.

"Take five guys." Dave said as Blaine and Sebastian walked off the stage. As they approached Mr. Walker, a few of the guys stayed on stage but moved towards the back to give the guys some privacy.

"I'm sorry for interrupting gentlemen, but this really couldn't wait."

"That's alright, what is it?" Blaine asked.

"Well, your Mother has been trying to reach the both of you actually Mr. Anderson."

"My Mom?"

"Yes Mr. Anderson. But it seems that since you are rehearsing neither of you are answering your phones."

"That would be correct." Sebastian said before glancing down at Blaine. "Do you know what Mrs. Anderson wanted to tell us?"

"Yes. She and Mr. Anderson are leaving for New York." Blaine and Sebastian just looked at each other as their eyes widened. "Seems you boys are going to be uncles very soon. Congratulations!" After Mr. Walker left Blaine and Sebastian hopped back on stage and headed for the pile of phones.

"What's going on?" Jeff asked as they all watched the guys grab their phones.

"Damn, everyone was trying to reach us." Blaine said as he scrolled through numerous text messages while Sebastian listened to his voicemail.

"Listen to your voicemail B."

"Guys?" Thad said hoping to get their attention but whatever was going on had their complete attention. "Guys?"

"Guess your parents aren't going to be there Saturday." Sebastian said with a laugh as he put his phone in his pocket.

"That's an accurate assumption." Blaine said with a smile before they walked back over to the guys.

"Care to tell us what has the two of you so happy?" Nick asked and as he did Blaine and Sebastian just looked at each other.

"You tell them; after all she's your sister." Blaine said.

"Lexi's in labor." In normal circumstances one wouldn't expect a bunch of guys to be excited but all of their friends were beyond happy for them. "It seems everyone and their mother was trying to reach Blaine and me."

"And when my Mom couldn't reach us after multiple tries she called the school as she and my Dad are on their way to New York. So, if you guys don't mind we'll be keeping our phones on us."

"Please do. Figures the one time we all decided to follow the rules something like this would happen." Dave said. "Now I know we've asked before, but do either of you know what they're having?"

"No, that's been a huge secret." Sebastian replied. "As they know, they just won't share."

"It's driving my Mom crazy."

When the rest of the guys returned from their break Thad and Dave filled them in on what was going on so that if Blaine and Sebastian stopped all of a sudden in the middle of a number they'd know why. After each set had been run through they checked their phones in case they hadn't felt them go off while they were dancing. "Not that I don't find this amusing, but you do realize it could be awhile." Trent said to them as they put their phones back in their pockets.

"We know, but that doesn't mean we're less anxious." Blaine replied. "From the messages we got we have no idea how long she's been in labor."

"And it's obviously not a false alarm as Blaine's parents left."

"Okay, I just don't want you guys to go crazy waiting."

"We appreciate that Trent." Blaine said before they got back to rehearsing.

Once rehearsal ended most of the guys left but quite a few stuck around. "You guys really are excited, aren't you?" Nick asked as he sat down on the stage while they both nodded. "Hopefully neither of you have much homework because I don't see that being accomplished anytime tonight."

"I got mine done before rehearsal." Blaine replied.

"I've only got a little."

"Guys, staring at your phones isn't going to make them ring sooner." Dave said to them. "So why don't we all just head back to the common room and hang?"

"Why there?" Jeff asked.

"Because my ass hurts from sitting on this damn stage. I'd much prefer sitting on our couches." Blaine and Sebastian just looked at each other and got up. They both knew they were being silly, but this was one time neither of them minded. The guys did everything they could to keep Blaine and Sebastian occupied as they knew the waiting was driving them crazy. But it reached ten o'clock and they all headed for their rooms. "Try and get some sleep guys." Thad told them as they all stopped outside of their rooms.

"We'll try. Thanks guys." Blaine said as Sebastian opened their door. "Night."

"He's right you know." Sebastian said as they each sat down on their beds. "We really need to get some sleep. Who knows when we're going to hear anything and we've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"I know, but it seems wrong to sleep as you know the rest of the family isn't."

"I know, but they'd be the first to tell us to get some sleep. And knowing my sister she'd be upset if her giving birth affects us getting ready for regionals. She's weird like that." Knowing Sebastian was correct; both of the boys changed and went to bed. It was close to four o'clock when both of their phones went off. The sound of them going off simultaneously quickly woke them both. As they grabbed their phones off their nightstands they both sat up in bed.

**Congratulations! You're an uncle now!**

Blaine and Sebastian both looked at each other as they read Cooper's text. "Couldn't he have given us more information?" Sebastian asked as Blaine turned his bedside lamp on. But before he could answer their phones went off again.

"Seems he heard you." Blaine replied upon seeing the message was from Cooper, but this time there was a file attached. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing Bas?"

"You mean that one is wrapped in pink and the other in blue." Blaine nodded. "Guess the names' list wasn't misleading after all." While they talked their phones went off again.

"And now we have names, Jocelyn and Braeden. I like. Different, but not off the wall crazy. Thankfully they didn't name them after inanimate objects like some crazy celebs do."

"Is it wrong that I want to call them?"

"No, because I want to do the same thing but I'm thinking we might want to wait."

"Why?"

"Bas, look at the clock they've both got to be exhausted even though Lexi did most of the work."

"True, but if we wait too long they'll be sound asleep soon because of how long the day was."

"You've got a point." Sebastian then got out of bed and sat down next to Blaine as he called Cooper. Once they got him on the phone it was clear he was exhausted, though he wouldn't admit it. "How is everyone?" Sebastian asked once Blaine put the phone on speaker.

"Everyone is good. Both of the kids are healthy as is Lexi, though she's exhausted. Seventeen hours of labor is way too long."

"Yikes! No wonder she's exhausted." Blaine said. "I'm tired just hearing about it."

"I'm leaving out the details B. But at one point she did tell me she'd never let me touch her again."

"Sounds like her." Sebastian said with a soft laugh as to not wake those around them.

"Very much so, did you also know she has the mouth of a sailor?" Both of the boys laughed at that comment.

"How are Mom and Dad, meaning our parents?"

"Giddy. They can't wait to hold them. I tried to convince them to go back to the house after a while but that was pointless."

"You had to know it was, but at least you tried." Blaine told him.

"Would you guys like to talk to Lexi?"

"We'd love too!" Their unison response made Cooper laugh before he handed off the phone.

"Shouldn't you boys be sleeping?"

"We would've been but someone just had to give birth at oh god early in the morning." Sebastian replied.

"You can tell your niece and nephew that they were inconsiderate of your sleep habits with their arrival."

"How are you?"

"Exhausted." She replied with a yawn. "But I'm completely awake at the same time."

"They're adorable." Blaine told her.

"Thank you, Cooper and I do good work if I do say so myself. But now that you two know, you really should get some sleep."

"That's alright; I would've been getting up soon anyway. Have you talked with our parents yet?"

"I haven't but Cooper has and from what he said we should be seeing them later today."

"They're coming to New York?"

"Yes Bas, they're coming."

"Wow, things really have changed."

"I wish we could come out." Blaine told her.

"So do we, but you guys will see them soon enough. If I remember correctly you guys will be here in just a little more than two weeks."

"That is correct." Sebastian replied.

"I hate to do this boys, but Cooper and I need to go as the nurses have brought them back in. Love you both and good luck on Saturday!"

"Love you too sis and tell Jocelyn and Braeden that their uncles can't wait to meet them."

"I will. Bye." Once Blaine ended the call he just looked at Sebastian.

"I don' think we're going back to sleep."

"Good guess." Sebastian then kissed Blaine before walking over to his desk.

"What are you doing?"

"Since I'm up I might as well finish the homework I didn't do last night."

"Are you going to go running this morning?"

"I don't think so and since Thad knows what was going on I'm sure he'll tell coach if I don't show."

"Since that's the case, do you want me to go get us some coffee then?"

"That would be great."

It didn't take long for word to make it through the Warblers that Blaine and Sebastian were now uncles. Amazing how only telling two people how quickly the news spread. By the time Blaine walked into his third period class Jeff sat down next to him. "You do realize you guys could've woke us all with the news when you found out."

"Right, and interrupt everyone's much needed beauty sleep."

"Ouch. That hurts Blaine."

"I didn't say you needed it, just a general comment."

"Right. I don't know if you've picked up one-liners from Seb or just now you use them more."

"It could be a bit of both honestly. And in all seriousness, there was no way we were going to wake you guys at that hour."

"I appreciate your thoughtfulness. Are you and Seb going to fly out and see them?"

"No, since we're going to be out there for spring break and we've got this little thing called regionals on Saturday."

"I know about Saturday, but I'm honestly surprised you guys aren't going after."

"If we weren't going out there so soon, we probably would. Cooper and Lexi said they'd take lots of pictures so we don't miss anything."

"How long are your parents staying out there?"

"I honestly don't know as I've yet to talk to them since they left. I was going to call them at the end of the day since they were at the hospital the whole time."

"Is it true that Seb's parents are flying in?"

"Wow, word really did get around."

"Nick talk to Seb first period, that's how I know a bit more as I have second period with him."

"Yes, Seb's parents are flying in today."

"Now, are you and Seb going to be good to go this afternoon?"

"Of course, why would you ask?"

"I wasn't sure if you guys got any sleep last night."

"We did, only ended up getting up a little bit earlier for Bas and about ninety minutes early for me. We're good."

"One last thing."

"Go ahead and tell her."

"Thanks."

By the time the day ended and the guys all met up in the theatre felt like forever for both Blaine and Sebastian, but once rehearsal started time seemed to finally move. Without having anything else on their minds and being able to completely concentrate they probably had one of their best rehearsals which was a good thing considering regionals were only days away.

"Blaine. Seb. What's with the laptop?" Trent asked. "Not something you normally bring to rehearsal."

"Sorry. Cooper is going to call us and we're going to have a video chat with him, Lexi and get to see the babies." Blaine replied. "And if that call just happens while we're practicing you guys are going to need to indulge us for a bit." The rest of the guys looked at them as Blaine spoke.

"We can do that, right guys." Nick replied. To which the rest of them agreed. They knew it would be pointless to tell them no and with the competition so close they couldn't afford to have them in bad moods. Luckily for all involved Cooper didn't call till they were just finishing up. The rest of the guys were still gathering their things as Blaine and Sebastian started their call. "Tell them hi."

"Come and say hello yourself." Blaine said with a smile. Shortly after Blaine spoke the guys appeared one by one and congratulated Lexi and Cooper while gushing over the babies. They were definitely proving that boys could be turned to mush by babies as easily as girls could. "They are absolutely precious guys."

"Thank you." Cooper replied.

"When do you get to go home sis?"

"Tomorrow, which I'm thankful for as this bed is uncomfortable and I want real food."

"Which she'll be getting as Mom is at our places cooking up a storm. Seems she plans on stocking up our freezer with some ready-made meals that I'll only have to throw in the oven. Guess she doesn't have faith in my cooking skills."

"Do you really blame her?" Blaine told his brother.

"I think it's sweet and considering how crazy things are going to be I appreciate it a lot." Lexi replied.

"Have our parents arrived yet?"

"Jay is at the airport picking them up as we speak." Cooper replied. "He's then taking them to the house to drop their things off before bringing them here."

"Coop, the camera moved." Blaine said which brought a smile to Cooper's face.

"Quite the observation little brother."

"Care to tell us why?" Sebastian asked.

"Your niece is hungry." It took a moment but it soon came to both of them just what Cooper was saying. "I can move it back if you want."

"That's quite alright." Sebastian replied, but soon the camera had moved back and they could now see three of them. "Where's Jocelyn?"

"Under this strategically placed blanket." Lexi replied. "It was cute seeing you flustered Bas."

"Hush, no one is supposed to see that part of me."

"I don't think anyone on here is going to tell anyone." As the conversation continued it was clear to Lexi and Cooper that the boys were already in love with their kids.

By the time Saturday rolled around the guys were more than ready to head for Columbus. Thankfully for them it was only a short bus ride. As they started to board the bus, Nick had to get Jeff's attention as he was busy texting with Brittany. "You're going to see her soon man."

"I'm only going to see her when she gets on stage and once the competition is over."

"Excuse me, but did I just hear you say can't see Brittany?" Sebastian said as he sat down across from them.

"You heard me correctly. Mr. Schue doesn't think fraternizing beforehand would be a good idea. He thinks I might distract her."

"That's bullshit! Who the hell does he think he is telling you two you can't see each other?"

"What's bullshit?" Blaine asked as he sat down next to Sebastian.

"Jeff can't see Brittany once we got to Columbus. Seems Mr. Schue sees him as a distraction."

"Wow. Never thought I'd see that happening. That sounds like paranoia."

"Or a way to throw a Warbler off his game." Nick and Blaine just looked at Sebastian before glancing over at Jeff who was still texting away. "Sounds like something I would do if we're being honest."

"What do you think Blaine?" Nick asked.

"I don't know, but I think I have a way of circumventing Mr. Schue." The guys then watched as Blaine took his phone out of his pocket and sent a quick text.

"Who'd you text?" Sebastian asked.

"We have reinforcements in Columbus boys." As the words left Blaine's mouth Sebastian smiled as he had a good feeling who Blaine texted.

"Who?" Nick asked.

"You'll see." Blaine actually had a smirk on his face as he responded to the guys which didn't go unnoticed by any of them. When the bus pulled up outside of the theatre on campus Blaine couldn't help but smile. "Let the fun begin!" As they got off the bus the Warblers were greeted warmly by Wes and Santana.

"Your honorary Warbler should be here soon." Santana told them after giving Blaine and Sebastian each a kiss on the cheek.

"How?" Jeff asked. "Mr. Schue is adamant we don't see each other."

"You don't want to know my methods Jeffrey, just be happy with the results. Now get your butts to your assigned area as you won't have long."

Just as Mr. Schuester finished addressing the New Directions Sam nudged Tina when he saw Rachel approaching. "Who's that with Rachel?"

"I don't know."

"That's her boyfriend Brody." Brittany answered. "He's really nice."

"How do you know him?" Sam asked.

"I met him over winter break. He and Rachel came over to Blaine and Sebby's a couple of times."

"Don't you all look great?" Rachel said once they got closer.

"Rachel, it's great to see you!" Mr. Schuester said after giving her a hug. "Didn't expect to see you here."

"Well, I have it on good authority that this was a show not to be missed." Seeing everyone staring at Brody, she quickly made introductions. As she did so Sam leaned over to Artie.

"Why do I have a feeling that she's not here to just see us?"

"Because I have the same one." Slowly the New Directions started to leave the room, but when Brittany started to walk away with Rachel and Brody, Sam stopped them.

"You know you're supposed to stay here Britt."

"But everyone else seems to be able to leave." Rachel told him.

"When you put it that way, it really does sound unfair."

"What's going on Sam?"

"Mr. Schue doesn't want us seeing the Warblers before the competition."

"So everyone else can risk running into them but Brittany can't." Sam could hear the irritation in Rachel's voice.

"Rachel, you know she's dating Jeff. Do you really think she'd walk away from him or the rest of them if she saw them?"

"This is ridiculous! Mr. Schue! Mr. Schue!" As Rachel walked towards Mr. Schuester Sam looked a Brittany.

"I know this is unfair Britt. If I could I'd…" It wasn't long after Rachel walked away did she come back and take Brittany's hand.

"Come on Britt, we're going for a walk." Brody just looked back at Sam and smiled before following the girls out of the room.

"Where is Brittany going?" Tina asked. "I thought Mr. Schue said she needed to stay in here."

"From what I can see, she's going on a walk with Rachel." Sam replied before looking over at Mr. Schuester who just shook his head.

Since the guys were so into working on their harmonies they didn't notice a few extra people walk into the room and stand next to Wes and Santana. So as not to throw off their warm-up Wes quietly made his way over to them but was quickly spotted by Dave. "Can you guys spare Jeff for a few minutes?" Wes then pointed over to where he'd been standing.

"Absolutely." Thad replied. The words were barely out of his mouth when Jeff walked away. As he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a kiss Santana and Rachel just smile.

"You don't have long guys." Rachel told them before heading towards the rest of the guys.

"I don't know how to thank you both." Blaine said to Rachel and Santana.

"No need to thank us, what was going on is ridiculous. They literally weren't going to let her leave the room they're in."

"Even though you say we don't need to say it, thank you." Sebastian said as he hugged Santana before hugging Rachel as well. "Looks like Jeff wasn't the only one distressed that they couldn't see each other."

"She honestly looked dejected when Brody and I walked in. I don't know how they expected her to perform like that."

"Did you tell her she can't tell anyone that she saw him?" Nick asked.

"She understands." As Rachel answered Jeff and Brittany joined the group.

"Thank you." Jeff said as Brittany leaned against him. "This really means a lot to us both."

"We know." Santana said with a smile. "That's why we did it. Who am I to deny you when you make her so very happy? But remember, you hurt her…I hurt you."

"I know. And that's not something I plan on doing." Jeff then placed a kiss on Brittany's cheek.

"Thank you Santana!" Brittany said as she gave her a big hug. "This means a lot to me."

"I know sweetie. All I ever want is for you to be happy. And you're happy with Jeff."

"I am."

Sadly their time was too short and Rachel needed to take her back before the New Directions went looking for her. "Good luck guys!" Brittany said with a smile before leaving with Rachel and Brody. As Wes closed the door behind them, Jeff gave Blaine a big hug.

"Thank you."

"You need to thank Santana; I just told her our dilemma and she came up with a quick remedy." Jeff then looked at Santana who just winked at him.


	49. Chapter 49

Moving Beyond

Part 49

As the Warblers took their seats in the audience they noticed McKinley sitting a few sections over. "Hope we're not too close for comfort." Jeff said snidely as he looked at Sebastian next to him.

"If we are screw'em. We won out since you and Britt got to see each other. If screwing with your head was the idea, it could've royally backfired on them from what Rachel said."

"It would've served them right."

"You ready to do this?"

"Without a doubt."

After not being able to ignore their conversation Nick looked at Jeff and then Sebastian. "You know the best way to do this, right?"

"Absolutely." Jeff replied.

"Britt, are you okay?" Tina asked as they waited for the show to start.

"I'm fine." She then looked over a few sections and saw the Warblers and a small smile crept to her face.

"You really want to go see him, don't you?"

"Yes, but I don't just want to see Jeff, I want to see all of them."

"You will after the show." As they were talking, Tina noticed Santana walking in with Wes. "Look, not only is Rachel here but so is Santana. Who's that with her?"

"That's Wes."

"Who's Wes?"

"A former Warbler. Though once a Warbler always a Warbler."

"Hey McKinley." Santana said as they walked up to them. "All set to do your thang?"

"Nice tie Santana."

"Why thank you Artie, I thought so." She replied with a wink. "Just trying to support all my friends. I was going to go full out but sadly I forgot to ask if I could borrow a vest."

"Why not just ask for a blazer?" Sam asked.

"They're rather protective over those, aren't they Wes."

"You are correct, but I'm sure they would've made an exception for you. Personally I'm surprised that neither you nor Britt have your own yet."

"I'll have to talk to Thad or Dave about that. Well, we just stopped to wish you guys luck. See you after the show!" As they walked away Tina just looked at Sam and Artie.

"Would someone please explain what just happened to me?"

"I would if I could." Artie replied as he watched Santana and Wes sit down next to Rachel and Brody. "But from where I'm sitting, clearly our own graduates' allegiances are split. Who knew their bond with Blaine was so strong."

"It's not just Blaine, it's Sebby and the rest of the guys too. Santana is really good friends with all the guys and Rachel is friends with Blaine and Sebby as well as their close friends. Is there really anything wrong with wanting both groups to do well?" They all just looked at Brittany as she spoke.

Once the show started, the feelings from earlier seemed to disappear as everyone seemed to be paying attention to each performance. While most were really good there were only a few that made the guys look at each other. After Vocal Adrenaline performed the guys all looked at each other. They all knew right then that they were their main competition for the day. They were just getting off the stage when the guys saw McKinley leave their seats. "Do you guys know if we're going to be able to see them perform?" Jeff asked as he looked at Blaine and Sebastian.

"Ask Thad or Dave as I'm pretty sure they have the performance line up." Sebastian replied. They then watched as Jeff leaned across Nick to ask Thad who handed him the schedule. "Are we going to be able to?" Sebastian asked.

"No. We'll be in warm-ups when they go on. Good thing my parents are here, I know they'll record Britt's performance."

"Sorry man."

Two more groups took the stage before the Warblers left to warm-up. As they headed for their room they passed Vocal Adrenaline who was waiting to enter the theatre. When they walked by Sebastian just gave Blaine's hand a squeeze after seeing the look Jesse shot at them. "Ignore him B. Like Nick said, we know where we need to make our statement."

When the Warblers finally headed towards the stage they passed right by the New Directions. For something that should've been so simple felt completely awkward for all involved as no one stopped. "Is everyone ready to do this?" Thad asked.

"If they're not, don't you think it's a little late to be asking?" Sebastian said with a slight laugh.

"Why thanks for your comment captain obvious. But in all seriousness, is everyone ready?" The guys all nodded. "Good, now let's take out one more hurdle."

As they took the stage Sebastian looked over at Blaine who looked completely in the zone. "Ready to do this killer?" Blaine answered him with a kiss before taking his spot between Sebastian and Jeff.

The New Directions were just taking their seats as the curtain parted and the Warblers were introduced. Just like at sectionals they opened with an upbeat number that instantly drew the crowd in. The longer the song went on, more people got on their feet. As they moved onto their second number which could be considered a ballad, the smile on Brittany's face didn't go unnoticed as Nick, Jeff, and Thad had parts equal to what Blaine and Sebastian had. And when they pulled out the five part harmonies even Mr. Schuester looked impressed. Their last number was just the icing on top of an essentially flawless performance.

When they left the stage the crowd was still clapping as they made their way to the wings. Before they could say anything to each other they were escorted to a side room so the next act could take the stage. Once the door was closed they all erupted. It was pretty safe from all of their reactions they all felt they nailed their performance. With as wound up as they were they thought it was best to just go back to their ready room instead of going back to the crowd since there were only a few performances left. On their way back they were met by an ecstatic Wes and Santana.

"Can I just say WOW?" Santana said once they were in the room. "You guys were amazing! I'm honestly impressed and I don't impress easily. So is Rachel but she didn't want to leave and make Mr. Schue wonder where they were going. I personally didn't give a damn!" She then walked up to Jeff and kissed him. "That's from Britt! She was in awe watching you guys."

"So Wes, what did you think?" Blaine asked as Santana slid her arms around Blaine and Sebastian's waists.

"I think Santana covered things pretty well. I was blown away. That was better than your sectional performance which is hard to believe. You guys are just clicking on all cylinders right now. Those five part harmonies, intense. And let's not even talk about the choreography. You guys have so graduated passed the "Warbler two-step"."

"Most of that's in part to Jeff and Seb, but they definitely have some help." Thad told him.

"He's talking about me and Britt."

"Why do I have to be older?"

"I really hope that's a rhetorical question." Sebastian said with a smirk.

"Hey Blaine, I didn't see your parents with Jeff's, what's up?" Santana asked.

"Shit, we didn't tell you."

"Didn't tell me what Anderson?" Santana's eyes narrowed a bit as she spoke.

"Cooper and Lexi are parents now." Sebastian said quickly due to the look on Santana's face. "His parents are in New York."

"Are you serious? I thought she wasn't due till the end of the month."

"She wasn't, but I guess they didn't want to wait." Blaine replied.

"So?" Blaine was so flustered that Sebastian pulled out his phone and showed her the picture Cooper sent right after they were born. "Am I seeing this right because it looks like there's both a pink and blue blanket? And look at all that hair."

"You are correct. That would be Jocelyn and Braeden." Blaine told her.

"Braeden is older by three minutes." Sebastian added.

"When are…" Santana was cut off when a member of the event staff walked in and told the Warblers they need to proceed to the stage. "Looks like you boys made the top three." She then gave Blaine and Sebastian each a hug. "We will finish the rest of our conversation later. Come on Wes, let's go back to our seats and watch our boys win!"

The Warblers followed them out but soon split as they headed backstage. "Well, what do we have here?" Sebastian looked down and saw Blaine roll his eyes as soon as he heard Jesse's voice. "Don't tell me you boys are heading backstage."

"You can obviously see that we are." Blaine told him. "Unless you need everything spelled out for you to understand."

"I don't see why you're bothering; you know my group is better than you guys."

"Let's see what the judges have to say about that."

"You've gotten feisty Anderson. That was missing when you were at McKinley, but then you were relegated to being Rachel's backup. And the fact that you were in the background there just speaks for the level of talent here that you're one of the stars."

"Back off!" Sebastian snapped back.

"Looks as though someone is a little protective of you Anderson." Sebastian stepped closer and looked down at Jesse.

"What if I am?" Jesse then looked between the two.

"Are you Blaine's boyfriend?" Sebastian just nodded. "Impressive, you're quite the improvement over his last one."

"Bas, we need to go." Blaine said as he grabbed his hand.

"Stay away from him!" The intensity in Sebastian's eyes wasn't lost on Jesse or the rest of the Warblers as they walked backstage.

"Are you going to be okay Bas?"

"Yes. I don't know why I let him get to me like that."

"He's an ass, don't worry about it. He was just trying to play mind games."

"And I let him win."

"No, they would've been better played beforehand. Jesse St. James can't do anything to us now." Blaine then leaned up enough to give Sebastian a soft kiss before they walked on stage.

When Santana and Wes walked back into the theatre they stopped in front of Brittany and the rest of the New Directions. She and Wes then knelt down in front of Brittany. "We thought you'd like to know they're backstage." Wes told her before he and Santana returned to their seats to share the same news with Rachel and Brody.

"Britt, what did they say?" Sam asked as he leaned over her shoulder.

"The Warblers are backstage, they're top three." Sam couldn't help but fist pump when he heard the news. As disappointing as it was that they weren't backstage, he couldn't help but be happy for Blaine and the rest of the guys. For if he was honest with himself they're performance was amazing. As the host rambled Artie and Tina could both see how nervous Brittany was and they each took one of her hands. Finally the third place group was announced and the crowd applauded as the Warblers and Vocal Adrenaline just looked at each other. It didn't take a genius to see the tension between the two groups left on stage. "Something happened after we left them." Santana said as she leaned closer to Wes. "Seb looks like he's ready to hurt someone."

"Glad you see it too. I thought I was imagining things."

Once again the announcer started to ramble leaving the two groups on stage in suspense. When he finally started talking about the two remaining groups Rachel grabbed ahold of Santana's hand. "Please let them beat Jesse."

"No kidding, he's wearing one hell of a smug smile." Santana told her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm pleased to announce this year's winner who will head to nationals from Dalton Academy in Westerville, The Warblers!" The crowd erupted with the same excitement the Warbles were showing on stage as Jesse and Vocal Adrenaline looked stunned while being handed the runners' up trophy. Rachel and Santana were both on their feet cheering as they looked behind them to see Brittany and the rest of the New Directions cheering loudly. As they were celebrating Sebastian and Blaine both looked over at Jesse who was clearly upset.

"We've had one hell of a week, didn't we Bas?" Blaine said as Sebastian hugged him.

"You can say that again!" Sebastian then looked over at Jesse. "And, what were you saying earlier?"

They seemed to be on the stage forever celebrating and listening to the crowd. At one point they saw Jeff point out in the crowd and it was pretty clear to the guys who he was pointing at. "What do you guys say we take this party back to our room?" Dave said as he picked up the trophy. They all must've agreed because they were soon walking off the stage.

Santana, Wes, Rachel and Brody decided to go meet up with the Warblers but stopped in front of the New Directions. "May we bring Brittany with us?" Rachel asked Mr. Schue who just looked at her and then at Brittany.

"Go right ahead." Brittany couldn't help but smile even more as they headed off.

"Am I correct in guessing some of you want to go too?" Most of them nodded. "Go. The rest of us will be waiting on the bus."

By the time they reached the room the Warblers were in, Wes and the others had to stop as they couldn't even reach the door as it seemed everyone came to congratulate them. "Don't these people realize that there are some people out here that these guys would actually like to see trying to get to them?" Santana said loud enough for everyone to hear. While she spoke, Wes decided to text the guys and see if they could help.

"Help is on the way." He said after sliding his phone back in his pocket and grabbing ahold of Brittany and Santana's hands. "Grab ahold of Rachel." A few moments later they saw the door open and Beat step out.

"Could you guys clear a path please as you're stopping part of our family from getting to us?" Slowly people started to move back and when that happened Wes and the others headed for the door and were soon ushered inside.

"It's crazy out there." He said as Brittany released his hand and ran to Jeff. "It's like you guys are bloody heroes for beating them. Everyone wants to congratulate you."

"Tell us about it. Most of the parents that are here can't even get down the hall." Blaine told them. "How did you guys even get here?"

"Santana pushed our way through, but it was still difficult. We could still only get so far." Wes replied. "So, what's the plan after we get out of here?"

"We haven't even had a chance to talk about it yet." Blaine looked around for Sebastian but didn't see him. "Where's Bas?"

"He went out the window to make a call." Nick then pointed over to the open window.

"Thanks. And start asking the guys what they want to do." By the time Blaine reached the window Sebastian was crawling back through. "What were you doing?"

"I was calling Lexi to tell her the good news and for her to tell everyone else."

"Good idea. It is pretty loud in here. What do you want to do once we leave?"

"I hadn't really thought about it yet, what do the guys think?"

"Don't know yet, I had Nick ask them as I was looking for you."

"Were you now?" Sebastian said with a smirk as he wrapped his arms around Blaine. "And what did you want to do once you found me?"

"There are numerous things I'd like to do, but most aren't suitable for this setting."

"Why Blaine, do you want to have your way with me?"

"I think the feeling is mutual. But that's going to have to wait till after we properly celebrate with the guys."

"For this moment, it's worth waiting for." Sebastian said before leaning down to kiss him. When the kiss finally broke they headed back to the others. "So what's the consensus or do I even need to ask?" The look he received was the only answer necessary. "Works for me, but you guys know the rules."

"Got it." Dave replied.

"What are the rules?" Rachel asked as she leaned closer to Wes.

"You need to bring food and drink to gain entry. And you have to have fun."

"Sounds simple enough."

"Guys, what are we going to do?" Jeff said as he glanced at Brittany who was leaning against his chest.

"I'm guessing you don't want her to have to take the bus back to Lima." Santana added with a smile.

"Exactly, especially after what happened earlier."

"That's easy Jeff, my parents are here." The smile on Brittany's face brought a smile back to Jeff's. "They can tell Mr. Schue I'm leaving with them. I'm sure they won't mind me riding back with you, they like you a lot."

"Problem solved." Blaine said with a smile.

"I say we deal with those outside and then get out of here." Thad said as they headed towards the door with the trophy in hand. "I have a feeling tonight is going to be a long night. Thank god it's still rather early." As they opened the door the hallway was still filled. It took a while, but they slowly started to make their way through the crowd. When they started to see the end they finally saw the parents that had made the trip. While a few of the guys went to their parents, Rachel and Brody approached Blaine and Sebastian.

"You guys were right, that was not something to be missed." She then gave them each a kiss. "It was so different, yet it was still the Warblers."

"It's the power of the blazers." Sebastian said with a smirk.

"That must be it Seb. But seriously, you were incredible. When you guys nailed that harmony I was in heaven."

"She's right guys, that was impressive. Five part harmony isn't easy to nail." Brody told them.

"You should've heard us about two weeks ago when Nick was sick, things sounded real interesting." Blaine said. "If his voice didn't clear up Dave or Trent were going to have to take his spot."

"Not like that would've been a bad thing, we are all rather talented and good looking."

"Modest as always Seb."

"I may be nicer, but my ego is still alive and well."

"That's good to know."

"By the way Rach, did Lexi ever get ahold of you?" Blaine asked.

"Yes she did. I must say I was surprised to get a call from her. Hard to believe the two of you are related Seb."

"Trust me, we are and we're more alike than you probably realize."

"I'll have to take your word for that. Speaking of her, how are she and Cooper?"

"I'd venture a guess that they're tired." Blaine said as he slid his arm around Sebastian's waist. "Newborns have a tendency to keep you up."

"Oh my god! That's great! Are they all doing well?"

"Yes, they're all doing well." Sebastian told her before handing her his phone which had become habit that day.

"They're adorable. Please congratulate them for me…for us." She said as she looked at Brody.

"Well, if you're not busy in a couple weeks you can come by and tell them yourself as we'll be there."

"You guys are coming out for break?"

"Yes." Blaine told her. "We're staying at the apartment but will be at Cooper and Lexi's a lot."

"Cool, just let us know a good time to come by."

They were all still talking when Nick and Thad walked up to them. "We're good to go guys. Are you two coming to Seb's?" Thad said.

"We wouldn't miss it." Brody replied. "I just need the address."

"I'll text it to Rachel since I'm not sure I have your number in my phone." Blaine said before putting his coat on. "We'll see you guys soon. Just remember we have to go to Dalton first." He then gave Rachel a kiss before they headed off.

"Am I correct that I heard you two are going to Seb's?" Santana asked as she and Wes walked up to them.

"We are." Rachel replied.

"You guys can follow us." Wes said as they started to follow the Warblers out. "I know where I'm going."

The guys were nearing the doors when the New Directions approached them. "Guys, that was phenomenal!" Artie told them. "You even impressed Mr. Schue."

"Thank you! But it would be best if you didn't mention him right now." Thad said. "He's not on our top ten list right now."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Do I really have to say?" Thad replied just as Jeff and Brittany rejoined the group.

"I've got it. Just so you know, the rest of us didn't agree with it."

"You should've said something then." Sebastian remarked. "Would the two of them seeing each other really have been the end of the world?"

"He thought she'd get distracted." Tina told them. "Personally, she looked miserable as she was looking forward to seeing him today."

"That's because I was. It's not like Jeff and I see each other all the time. We didn't see each other at all this week because of rehearsals." Jeff then placed a kiss on top of her head and let go of her hand and slide his arm around her waist.

"Sounds like his idea backfired." Dave told them. "Now, if you guys don't mind we're going to be going? We've got some celebrating to do."

"Britt, where are you going?" Tina asked as the guys started heading out.

"I'm leaving."

"You can't just leave with them; you need to take the bus back with the rest of us."

"Actually she can." Jeff replied.

"My parents told Mr. Schue I'm not taking the bus back. Later guys!" As the Warblers walked out, Santana and Rachel stopped in front of the New Directions.

"You guys really did well." Rachel told them.

"But not good enough to place." Sam replied.

"Guys, not to sound pretentious, but you graduated eight last year plus lost Rory and Blaine. Making it to regionals was a huge accomplishment."

"Rach is right, you should be proud of yourselves." Santana added.

"Are we correct to assume you guys are going out with the Warblers?" Artie asked.

"Absolutely! Those boys have a lot to celebrate and that's something they're really good at. And after the week Blaine and Seb have had they've got lots to celebrate."

"What else do they have to celebrate besides winning?" Tina asked.

"They both became Uncles Wednesday. I'm pretty sure they're as excited as Cooper and Lexi are."

"We need to get going." Wes said as he gave Santana a nudge. "As we've got some stops to make before we get to Seb's."

"We'll see you later, bye!"

As the four of them walked out, Tina looked at Sam and Artie. "Is it wrong that as happy as I am for them I'm depressed?"

"No because that was us last year, riding sky-high after our victory." Artie replied before they headed back to their room to grab their things.

"Are you two game for going out?" Sam asked as they grabbed their things.

"Why?" Artie asked.

"Just got a text from Blaine saying we were more than welcome to come to Seb's and party with them."

"Everyone or just the three of us?" Tina asked as they headed for their bus.

"Just us. I have a feeling the rest of the guys haven't let that little dust up around Valentine's Day pass."

"Do you really blame them?" Artie said. "This is their time. So, do you want to go?"

"I do." Sam replied. "What about you two?"

"I'm always game for a party at Seb's." Artie replied.

"Same here. We just have to make sure we don't mention it to anyone else."

When they boarded the bus Marley looked at them. "Where's Brittany? I thought she was with you."

"If I had to venture a guess, probably halfway to Westerville already." Artie replied.

"She left with the Warblers?" Joe asked.

"Guys, Brittany's parents said she could." Mr. Schue told them. "They talked to me before I came out here to the bus. They felt it would be pointless for Brittany to go all the way back to Lima just to go to Westerville. And since her parents approved of it, I couldn't tell her no."


	50. Chapter 50

Moving Beyond

Part 50

Even with making a few stops Wes, Santana, Rachel, and Brody got to Sebastian's before the Warblers did. Luckily it was only about twenty minutes later when Sebastian and Blaine pulled up and the gate opened for everyone to pull in. "Geez, and B thinks I drive fast." Sebastian said as they walked out of the garage. "You all had to be speed demons."

"What can we say; we couldn't wait to be in your presence." Santana replied as they walked to the door.

"Flattery will get you everywhere dear." Sebastian said before giving her a kiss then opening the door. "Make yourselves at home while we change."

"And Wes."

"Got it Blaine."

No sooner did they walk into Sebastian's room did they close the door behind them. "I honestly didn't expect them to be here so soon." Blaine said as he walked backwards towards Sebastian's bed leading him by his tie. "Couldn't they have lingered longer?"

"I know, how dare our friends be prompt." Sebastian replied as Blaine knelt on the bed and undid Sebastian's tie. "We really should tell them they should be more inconsiderate."

"My thoughts exactly. And here I thought your driving was going to pay off." Blaine said as he tossed Sebastian shirt onto the floor. "Thought that we'd at least get a few minutes to ourselves."

"It takes us way longer than a few minutes B." Sebastian replied as he began to unbutton Blaine's shirt. "We enjoy the lead up as much as the actual act. We could always just kick them out for a bit."

"That might work for most, but not all." Blaine said as Sebastian tossed his shirt onto the growing pile of clothes.

"Why do I have a feeling it's not Rachel that you're implying won't leave?"

"Because you're brilliant."

"I know." Sebastian replied with a smirk before pushing Blaine back on the bed. "I really wish we could continue this." He told him as he straddled him

"I know." Blaine replied as he ran his hand over the evident bulge forming in Sebastian's pants.

"If you're not down here in five minutes I'm coming up! And I don't care what state of undress you're in!" Santana yelled up the stairs.

"If that's the case, we should probably take the rest of these clothes off? Don't want her to be disappointed." Sebastian said with a laugh before leaning down and kissing Blaine. This kiss had all the excitement they were both feeling yet wasn't frenzied at all. "Even if we wait till tomorrow, it'll be well worth it." He then gave Blaine a quick kiss on the lips before getting off the bed. As he started to undress Blaine was still lying in bed. "What are you waiting for?"

"Just taking in the view at the moment." He said as he sat up. "It would be a shame to miss such a sight."

"You should've told me sooner, I would've gone slower." It wasn't till Sebastian was putting his jeans on did Blaine get off of the bed. By the time they reached the bottom of the stairs they saw Santana rounding the corner. "We're here." Sebastian said with a wink. "Don't worry, you didn't miss anything exciting. We didn't have enough time."

"And here I thought I could've caught a continuation of that kiss I witnessed last time I came up. Maybe next time I won't give you two advance warning."

"If you don't we're not responsible for what you might witness." Blaine replied with a smile as they walked into the great room. "We're really glad you all could make it."

"That was the first time I'd seen something like that." Brody told him as they sat down. "There is definitely some talent out there. But like we said earlier, you guys were amazing."

"You'll need to come down to Nationals if you have time." Sebastian said just as the gate buzzer went off. "Excuse me, I'll be right back." As Sebastian got up Blaine looked at Rachel.

"What is it?"

"Where are Nationals this year?" She asked.

"Washington DC."

"That's a quick trip by train." Brody said as he looked at Rachel. "It's easily doable."

"You guys will be done with classes by then too." Blaine added.

"That'll make it even easier." Rachel said as a bunch of the guys walked down the hallway towards the kitchen. "Make sure you get me the date." Blaine nodded as Sebastian returned and turned the stereo on.

Their celebration was in full force by the time Sam, Artie, and Tina arrived. When Sebastian and Jeff walked down the steps to help Sam bring in Artie both of them just looked at him. "What?" Sebastian asked as he and Jeff got on either side.

"We're just surprised that you guys wanted us here." Artie said as they went up the steps.

"Why?" Sebastian asked as everyone walked inside.

"We just figured after what went down with Jake you wouldn't want to see the rest of us."

"That was him, not the rest of you. Now have fun!" As Sebastian walked away Tina looked at Sam and Artie.

"That was weird."

"How so?" Sam asked.

"It's as though that whole incident doesn't bother him."

"It's like he said, that was between him and Jake. Now let's listen to the man and have some fun!" When they entered the great room they couldn't believe the amount of people as it was clear it wasn't just the Warblers attending this party. Blaine made his way over to them and told them if they were hungry or thirsty to just go to the kitchen as that's where everything was.

While Blaine danced with Santana he couldn't help watch Sebastian as he danced with Rachel. "I won't be offended if you'd rather be dancing with him. Even though he's not my type I definitely understand the attraction. You've definitely done right by yourself with him Blaine."

"Thank you. I think so as well. A year ago I never imagined that this would be where I'd be. And it probably wouldn't have happened when it did if Cooper didn't get involved with Lexi. Though, my break-up with Kurt was inevitable."

"Strange how things work out sometimes. And in your case, it was definitely for the better. You're back to being the guy I first met, but with more attitude."

As the night went on there was no denying that they guys were beyond happy. Santana was pretty sure she danced with each and every Warbler. "Seb, this is a great party!" Sam said as he passed by Sebastian and Blaine on the makeshift dance floor.

"He's definitely enjoying himself." Blaine said as Sebastian wrapped his arms around him.

"That's an affirmative. I think it's safe to say everyone is having a good time." As they danced Blaine looked around at their friends and soon his gaze stopped when he saw Brody off by himself. "Bas." The two of them then made their way over towards him. "Is everything okay? Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Oh, I'm definitely enjoying myself."

"You didn't answer Blaine's first question." Sebastian said as he looked at Brody.

"That's because I don't have an answer right now."

"Where's Rachel?" Blaine asked.

"She walked off to find some quiet as she got a phone call."

"Do you know who from?" Sebastian asked and Brody shook his head. "Would you like us to go find her as this place is a bit big if you don't know where you're going?"

"Would you? Something just didn't seem right when she left."

"Gladly." Blaine replied before he and Sebastian headed off.

When Blaine reached Mr. Smythe's office he could hear Rachel yelling so he opened the door. "I told you I'm not going to justify myself to you! For someone that has supposedly moved on why is it that me being here is such a problem?" As Rachel turned she saw Blaine standing in the doorway and mouthed sorry before he walked closer.

"Kurt?" Rachel nodded. "Give me the phone." As she handed him the phone Blaine could hear that Kurt was talking. The fact that she handed over the phone mid exchange Blaine knew this couldn't have been pretty.

"I just don't see how you can go and support them over our friends." Kurt said not knowing Blaine was on the other end of the phone.

"I can Kurt, since we're her friends too."

"Blaine?"

"Who else do you think it is genius?"

"So you're there too?"

"Where else would I be considering this is a Warblers celebration?"

"True. Are you still with him?"

"Most definitely. Now, why are you giving our dear Rachel a hard time as you're ruining her mood?"

"I'm not."

"You most certainly are Kurt. As she was quite happy and having a good time before you called. So, what's the problem?"

"That she went back to Ohio to support you and the Warblers versus the New Directions."

"She was supporting both Kurt. Now if that's all you were bothering Rachel about I'm going to end this call so she can go back to having a good time."

"That wasn't the only thing."

"Let me guess, you have a problem with her being at Bas's house." Blaine waited a moment before saying anything but Kurt's silence was all the answer he needed. "I should've known. How's Chandler? Did you two manage to make up for all that missed time together?"

"He's fine. And that other question is rude. Just because you jumped into bed with Sebastian the first chance you got doesn't mean I'd do the same thing."

"Forgive me if you thought my question was rude. And here I thought I was being polite in asking if you two had caught up, but you probably never lost touch." There was a snark to Blaine's voice that caught Kurt off guard. "You're the one that took that question and put a sexual connotation to it. I know you well enough Kurt to know things haven't gone there yet. He's lucky if you two have done anything besides kiss." Rachel had to cover her mouth as a laugh escaped it.

"Well not everyone needs to shove their relationship in everyone's face like you and Smythe do."

"Bas and I do no such thing."

"You could sure fool me."

"Trust me Kurt, if we wanted to flaunt our relationship in front of you we would've. If you think those innocent kisses and holding hands in front of you is flaunting our relationship you've got a lot to learn."

"You used to have manners Blaine and were more respectful of others feelings."

"Oh Kurt, I do have manners and I am respectful. But all of those things have limits. And right now I've reach my limit with you. So before I say anything else rude according to you I'm going to go. Have a nice night Kurt!" Blaine ended the call before Kurt even had a chance to say anything and handed it back to Rachel. "Sorry, that took longer than I thought." Just as Blaine spoke Rachel's phone rang.

"I don't think he's happy."

"Who cares? Now let's get back to the party!" As Rachel and Blaine walked out of Mr. Smythe's office hand in hand Sebastian was coming towards them.

"Care to fill me in on what just happened?"

"What makes you think something happened?" Rachel asked.

"The look on Blaine's face says everything; he's got a smirk that I haven't seen in a while."

"That would be because he just verbally put Kurt in his place."

"What did he want?"

"He's upset that I came out here for regionals and that I'm now here partying."

"How'd he know you were here?"

"A facebook post."

"I swear we should all block his ass but that would take away from our entertainment. But you my dear, should probably get back to Brody, he's worried about you."

"Will do." Rachel was just about to step away when she stopped. "Guys, don't take too long as I'll only be able to have plausible deniability for so long." As she walked away Blaine looked up at Sebastian before stepping closer.

"Are we really that easy to read Bas?"

"I don't think so." Sebastian then took Blaine's hand in his and walked back into the office and closed the door. "But, I think it would be rude not to take her up on her offer."

"Bas, we've got a house full of people."

"And here I thought after last time you were more adventurous."

"They weren't here yet."

"You don't see that stopping Jeff and Brittany."

"What do you mean?"

"They disappeared upstairs well over an hour ago. But I totally get you not wanting to risk getting caught."

"Did you lock the door?"

"What do you think?" After watching Blaine for a bit Sebastian took his hand and guided him over to the couch. Once they were seated it wasn't long till they started to kiss. It was as though they'd picked up right where their last kiss up in the bedroom ended. By the time the kiss broke Blaine was lying down and Sebastian was above him. "Don't worry killer, this is as far as I plan on going."

"But."

"Blaine, there's being adventurous and there's being crazy. I'm not crazy no matter what anyone thinks. But there was no way I was going to miss an opportunity to make out with my boyfriend who I think is sexy as hell."

"That's certainly go to know." Blaine said with a smile before running his fingers through Sebastian's hair. "How much more time do you think we have?"

"Probably as much as we want, but I don't want to be a bad host." When Sebastian went to get up Blaine wrapped his arms around him and locked eyes with him. Once he felt him settle back down on top of him he slowly licked his lips. "Alright, if you insist." Sebastian said with a smirk before lowering his head and brushing his lips against Blaine's. "I could kiss you all night if you'd let me."

"Be my guest."

They knew they got caught up in each other when there was a faint knock at the door. Begrudgingly Sebastian got up and opened the door. "What can I do for you?" He asked as he saw Nick standing in front of him.

"Good, you're dressed."

"Glad I could accommodate." He then opened the door wide as he went to sit down next to Blaine who was now sitting up. "What's so important that you needed to come looking for us?"

"Finn is at the main gate."

"Excuse me?"

"Finn Hudson is at the gate and would like to come in." Sebastian looked over at Blaine who was shaking his head.

"Stay here Bas, I've got this." Blaine said as he got up.

"If you're going, I'm going because I have a feeling this has to do with your little conversation earlier." As they headed for the door Nick couldn't help but apologize. "You've got nothing to worry about man, honest. Like you saw, we were fully dressed and I answered the door rather quickly."

"So you went into hiding for a little make out sesh?

"We did actually." Blaine replied. "We like our privacy and it wasn't necessarily little." He said as he glanced at his watch and saw they'd been in there for well over an hour. By the time they reached the front door Rachel and Brody were standing there along with Thad, Wes, and Dave. "We've got this guys."

"I want to know what the hell he's doing here." Rachel said as she crossed her arms.

"Come now Rach, you should know by now anytime a situation gets too big for Kurt he calls upon Finn to fix things." Sebastian said before calling down to the main gate. "What do you guys bet he's got Puck with him if he's still in town?"

"What's going on?" Sam asked Trent when he saw a bunch of people standing at the door.

"Finn is here." As soon as Trent answered, Sam walked towards the door. Just as he got there Sebastian opened the door.

"I should go to Vegas right now! I can't seem to lose!" His reaction to seeing them caught them both off-guard. "What can we do for you guys as if you can't tell we're having a party?"

"We heard. Congratulations!" Finn said as they walked in.

"Why thank you. Now, what are you doing here as this is an invitation only party and I don't remember putting you on the invite list?"

"I'd like to speak with Rachel."

"You could've done that on the phone."

"I've got nothing to say to you if Kurt sent you." Finn looked at Puck who shrugged his shoulders. "He's acting like a child right now." Brody then wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Looks like you made a trip for no reason." Brody told them. "The lady doesn't want to talk."

"He's just worried about you Rachel."

"Why, I'm with friends. Oh, that's right; he can't stand the fact that I'm friends with Seb. What's he afraid of, that Seb's going to have his way with me even though Brody and Blaine are here?"

"You are cute. If I was straight I…" Blaine elbowed Sebastian in the side. "That's not important right now." The guys couldn't help laugh at what was unfolding.

"Brody's right guys, seems like you made an unnecessary trip." Blaine told them.

"I told you she was fine." Puck said as he leaned against the door. "I don't know why you let Kurt get you so worked up." Puck then leaned his head to the side. "Sam?"

"Hey guys!"

"What are you doing here?" Finn asked.

"He's an invited guest, as are Tina and Artie." Sebastian replied.

"Don't forget Santana is here too as is Brittany. But I'm sure they figured Britt was here since Jeff's a Warbler and she is his girlfriend." Blaine added with a smile before looking up at Sebastian. "So as you've been asked already, is there anything else we can do for you?"

"I don't think so. Sorry for intruding." Finn said as Wes opened the door.

"You need to tell Lady Hummel to stop worrying about who Rachel is friends with." Sebastian told him. "As I'm sure Blaine and I are going to be seeing a lot of her once we move to New York."

"You two are moving to New York?" Finn asked as he stopped in his tracks.

"Yes, I'm going to Columbia while Blaine is going to NYU. You might also warn him that quite a few of the Warblers are moving to the city as well for school."

"Of all the cities, you just had to go to school there, didn't you? Are you trying to mess with his head?"

"Finn, it's not our fault that the schools we chose to go to are there. Trust me, if I never see Kurt again I wouldn't cry. Plus, B and I have family in the city so he doesn't have rights to the place. And my family alone has had a residence there for over a century."

"Seb's got a point man. Rachel can be friends with whoever she wants. Think, Kurt wasn't thrilled when either of us became friends with her." Puck told him.

"He's my brother."

"Now, just because he's your brother doesn't mean you have to do things he asks when you know they're ridiculous." Rachel told him.

"Guys, what's taking so…what the hell are you two doing here?"

"Nice to see you too Santana." Finn said as she walked up to Blaine and Sebastian.

"Lady Hummel." Sebastian replied.

"I should've known. Why don't you go and tell Hummel that when you got here you walked in a sex crazed orgy like in _Eyes Wide Shut_, which should shut him up for a while." Blaine, Sebastian and everyone else around the door couldn't contain their laughter as Santana was being completely serious as she spoke. "So, are you going to tell him or should we all get creative and send him some pictures? I'm sure the guys wouldn't mind stripping down a bit."

"That's a little much, don't you think." Wes said. "Plus, I doubt Kurt's even seen the movie. Doesn't seem like something he'd watch, too sexually based."

"But it does have Tom Cruise in it." Rachel added. "So he might've."

"As entertaining as this all is, I'd really like to get back to celebrating." Sebastian said as he slid his arm around Blaine's waist. "This whole situation has been a bit of a mood killer."

"We'll be going then. Like I said, I'm sorry for bothering you and congratulations." Once they were outside and the door closed behind them Finn looked at Puck. "Don't say it."

"I'm going to since you dragged my ass all the way out here. It was stupid to come here and I told you that. I told you Rachel was fine. And since you brought me here I'm going to point a few other things out. She looked hot as hell and she's clearly taken so any thoughts you had of coming here and saving her are over."

"Who said I want her back?"

"You didn't need to say anything. Your whole reaction to seeing her did. Let me say one other thing, us showing up because of Kurt has us missing out on one heck of a party from what I saw. You owe me dude."

After seeing Finn pull out, Sebastian closed the gate once again. "I feel so sorry for you once you get back to New York Rachel." Sebastian said as he leaned against the wall.

"Thanks. Hopefully he'll calm down by the time we return tomorrow. I have no clue why he flipped out the way he did."

"That's because Seb here is the big bad wolf, didn't you know that." Santana told her.

"I must've missed that memo." Rachel said with a smile.

"Well, if he's a complete ass when you get back call my sister. You can stay at our place till he calms down if necessary. I'll call her in the morning."

"That's sweet Seb, but I doubt that'll be necessary."

"Just know the offer is there if you need it." After they talked a bit more they all made their way back into the great room and rejoined the party. By the time most of the guys headed upstairs to bed there were people asleep all over the downstairs. "Tonight was definitely fun, even with that slight intrusion caused by Hummel." Sebastian said as he collapsed on his bed.

"Even I can't believe he did that." Blaine said as he started to change. "That offer you made to Rachel was sweet."

"It's the least I could do. She never would've had to deal with that crap if it wasn't for me."

"Bas, it wasn't you. It's just his issues with things that are out of his control. And this time you were innocent, I'm the one that pushed his buttons."

"Are you saying you purposely tried to upset him?"

"Not really upset, but get my point across that I'm sick of this. I really thought after Christmas we'd dealt with his crap for the last time." Blaine said as he got into bed in just his boxers.

"It'll happen soon enough B. Think, almost three months without something happening is an improvement." Sebastian said before rolling onto his side and running his hand down Blaine's chest before wrapping his arm around him. "And this time I think he just wanted to try and put a damper on our celebration."

"He did, though it was miniscule."

"I think we can easily make up for that brief disturbance." Sebastian told him before beginning to kiss his way down Blaine's chest.


	51. Chapter 51

Moving Beyond

Part 51

With as many people that crashed at the house, Sebastian got up way earlier than he wanted to so that no one accidentally set off the alarm when they left. After turning off the alarm, he brewed a pot of coffee and took a seat in the kitchen. "And here I thought I was the only one up." Brody said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Same here. What are you doing up?" Sebastian said before yawning.

"Stupid inner alarm. Figured it was safer to get up than risk waking Rachel. Is coffee ready?"

"Almost. I understand the whole getting out of bed as to not wake someone. Blaine can get crabby if you wake him too early."

"Same with Rachel and I prefer her in a good mood especially considering we're leaving today. And before we went to bed she was upset that the weekend went way too quickly."

"I'm glad you guys made it." Sebastian said as he got two cups out of the cabinet.

"I'm glad I came with her. She'd explained the whole show choir thing to me numerous times but seeing it really put all the pieces together. And the fact that you guys do your numbers completely acapella, still amazes me. That really does take a lot of talent."

"Thank you. I've thought that on numerous occasions. I've always wondered if some of the groups we go up against would be as good if they had to do what we do. What time do you guys fly out?"

"Our flight is at three which I'm thankful for, even though I'm already up. Do you know the date of Nationals off the top of your head so that we can make hotel reservations down there?"

"Actually if you look behind you at the calendar it's on there as I don't know it off the top of my head." As Brody put the date into his phone Sebastian grabbed a box of donuts off the counter that the guys bought and put it between them. "Hungry?" He asked as he grabbed on for himself.

"Thanks. When will you guys get to work on your Nationals numbers?"

"We've already been working on them actually just in case. But we'll go at them full force starting Monday."

"You guys sure don't waste any time."

"We can't afford to if we want to win it all. It's bad enough that we'll have a week break to make up for."

"Well, I can't wait to see what you guys are going to do."

"Do you like British music?" Brody nodded. "Then you'll love Nationals as the theme this year is an ode to British music. All songs have to be ones done by British artists over numerous decades."

Sebastian and Brody had been talking for well over an hour by the time Jeff made his way into the kitchen. "Morning guys!" He said before grabbing a cup and pouring himself some coffee.

"Morning Jeff! Aren't you just chipper this morning." Jeff just smiled at Sebastian and hopped up on the counter. "You could say that. So, is this the minus one committee meeting this morning?"

"Sure looks like it." Sebastian said with a smile. "You missed out on some fun last night with your early escape."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Sebastian just looked at Brody after Jeff spoke. "But, what did we miss?"

"Kurt had Finn come over here because he was worried about Rachel."

"You're kidding, right?" Both of the guys shook their heads at Jeff's question. "Do you have something I can put in my coffee? It's too early for this shit."

"In the cabinet behind you."

"Personally the best part was when, hold on, I can't remember her name...the feisty one."

"Santana?"

"Yes. When she told Finn to tell Kurt he walked in on a sex crazed orgy."

"Really?" Jeff asked. "I'd pay to see his face if Finn tells him that."

"Finn's too much of a good guy to tell Kurt something like that. But after everything that's happened, for Kurt's sake I hope Santana doesn't see him when she comes out this summer. I'm sure she's got a laundry list of things she wants to say to him." Sebastian told him.

"Santana is coming out this summer?"

"Oh Jeff, you really did miss out on a lot last night. Wes and the guys invited her on our "Warblers take NYC" trip. They figured Brittany would enjoy the company plus they love having her around. I think they're gluttons for punishment."

"And they all want her to see Kurt." Brody added. "I think that's on Thad's top ten must see's for the trip from what I heard. He told Rachel that he'd contact her to make sure Kurt gets in Santana's sights."

"Good lord, now that would be entertaining. You can't deny that Seb. We could honestly sell admission to that."

"Remember this Brody; I'm not always the instigator. The guys are just as evil." Sebastian chimed in.

"I gathered that last night. Even Blaine was getting in on the action. You're more like Kurt described to me, but not to the extreme extent. But Blaine is nothing like Kurt described."

"That's because Blaine became a shell of himself when he was with Kurt, especially once he transferred to McKinley." Jeff told him. "This is who Blaine is. If anything he's become more comfortable being himself now that he's with Seb. He's regained his confidence and then some."

"This is no longer a meeting of the minus ones. Morning Britt." Sebastian said with a smile.

"Morning Sebby. Morning Brody." She said before walking up to Jeff and leaning against his chest and wrapping her arms around him. "Morning." She said softly as Jeff wrapped his arms around her before kissing the top of her head.

"Did you sleep well hun?"

"Yes."

"Can we get you anything Britt?"

"Do you have any cocoa?"

"Yes. Just give me a minute and I'll make some for you. There are donuts on the counter if you want. If you want anything healthier, you'll need to check the fridge." Just as Sebastian was pouring the cup of cocoa for Brittany, Blaine came walking into the kitchen.

"Looks like you're the only loner now Brody. Morning Blaine." Jeff said.

"Morning guys! Oh, is that for me?"

"Sorry killer, it's for Brittany. But there is enough for another cup of you want."

"Yes please." Blaine then handed the cup to Brittany. "Do you want any whipped cream or anything Britt?"

"Whipped cream please."

"My kind of girl." Sebastian said with a wink as Blaine walked to the fridge. After topping each of their cups Blaine just looked at Sebastian and smiled.

"Is it just me or does it seem weird that the five of us are the only ones up considering the house is full?" Blaine asked as he sat down next to Sebastian.

"It is a bit weird." Brody said. "But I'm rather enjoying the quiet. This place was happening last night."

"You should've seen some of the parties these two threw at the beginning of the school year. Last night was tame in comparison." Jeff told him. "One of my faves was still the one you guys threw shortly after returning from New York after you got together.

"You mean the pool party at B's?"

"Yes! Heck the whole week leading up to it was fun. You'll need to throw another one before we all leave. Put that pool to good use."

"That's do-able, but it might not be as crazy as my parents probably won't be gone. Maybe I could convince them to go visit Cooper. That shouldn't be too hard considering recent events."

"Guys."

"Yes Britt." Sebastian replied.

"Can we go to the zoo next weekend?" As she asked Blaine, Sebastian, and Jeff all looked at each other. And after no words were exchanged they all said yes.

"How did the three of you just do that?" Brody asked before pouring himself another cup of coffee.

"We spend lots of time together." Blaine replied. "Now Britt, do you want anyone else to go or is this just the four of us?"

"Just the four of us."

"Is there a special reason for going or do you just like going to the zoo Brittany?" Brody asked.

"I like going, but new tiger cubs were born and I want to see them."

"Well, when you come out to New York again you need to check out the zoos there, they're pretty cool." Brittany looked up at Jeff who smiled.

Slowly but surely more people started to make their way into the kitchen. While fellow classmates just congratulated them again before leaving, their fellow Warblers stuck around. "Don't you two look cute." Santana said as she walked in and saw Sebastian leaning against Blaine. "Morning all." As everyone replied Santana got herself some coffee. "You look tired Seb."

"That's because he is." Blaine replied. "He and Brody have been up for hours already."

"Why?"

"I didn't want to risk anyone tripping the alarm." Sebastian said. "I have a good feeling that an afternoon nap is on the agenda today. When are you leaving?"

"I need to leave in a little while as I told my parents I'd spend some time with them before going back to school."

"Now, do I even want to ask where you slept last night?"

"Why Seb, are you jealous that I didn't join you and Blaine?"

"You guessed it; we were both crushed when you didn't crawl into bed with us."

"Next time." She said with a wink. "I actually crashed in what I'm guessing was your sister's old room."

"What gives you the idea it's her room?"

"The purple walls. Big wrought iron canopy bed with sheer fabric draped from it. Vanity."

"Good deduction." Sebastian said with a smile.

"It's feminine, but not overly girly. I liked it. Plus that bed was all sorts of crazy comfortable."

"Tell me about it." Blaine cocked his head and looked at Sebastian. "She's right; Lexi's bed is really comfortable. I slept in there when we painted my room." As everyone started to eat Santana walked up to Blaine and Sebastian and settled herself between them. "I'm sure you two could have a ton of fun with that canopy." They both just looked at her and couldn't help but smile. "Do you mind if I take a shower before I go?"

"Not at all. I don't know if there is anything in Lexi's bathroom, if there isn't you're more than welcome to use mine." She then gave Sebastian a kiss on the cheek before heading upstairs. After she left the kitchen Blaine looked at Sebastian. "What is it B?" Blaine didn't say anything and just kept looking at him. But soon he got what Blaine was trying to get across and the two of them sprinted up the stairs.

"What the hell just happened?" Brody asked as the guys just missed knocking over Rachel. "They just had a complete conversation without saying a word."

"Like Blaine said, we spend lots of time together." Jeff replied.

When they reached Sebastian's bedroom they were happy to find it was still empty as was the bathroom. As they started to put things away Santana walked in. "You didn't have to clean up on my account."

"Yes we did. We just threw clothes all over last night. Didn't want you to accidentally trip on a shoe or something." Sebastian told her as Blaine closed the drawer behind him.

"That might be true in some part but I have a feeling there is more too it." Blaine just shook his head. "Alright, I'm not going to ask any more questions right now as I need to take a shower. But know if you're still in here when I come out the questions will be flowing." After she walked into the bathroom and closed the door both of them collapsed on the bed.

"That was way too close." Blaine said as he ran his fingers through his hair

"Ya think? As much as I love her, I really don't want her to know what we've been doing."

"No kidding. Did we get everything?" They both looked around the room.

"I think so, but after what she just walked in on we should probably double check before leaving."

By the time Santana came back downstairs and started to say her goodbyes it was time for Rachel, Brody, and Wes to head off as well as they all had flights to catch. "Now, will we be seeing all of you at Nationals?" Blaine asked as they all walked towards the door.

"You know you'll be seeing us." Rachel said after giving Blaine a hug.

"I'm not missing it." Wes added as he looked at Santana.

"Of course I'm going to be there silly. Now give Auntie Tana a hug so I can go." After Blaine and Sebastian each gave her a hug she looked at Jeff and Brittany. As the girls hugged, Jeff couldn't help but smile. There was no doubt that Brittany missed her best friend. "Continue taking good care of her Jeff." She said as she gave him a hug.

"You know I will. Have a safe trip back." He then gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks." Once she walked out the door, Rachel and Brody weren't too far behind.

"Guys, once again, great job last night. You have all the right in the world to be proud of yourselves." Wes told them.

"We appreciate it." Blaine told him. "Sadly today will be the last day to bask in the glory before getting back to work."

"And to think, you guys used to think I worked you hard."

"You set the standard. We're just maintaining." Dave told him.

"You're exceeded it. We never won regionals while I was there. Nationals were only ever a dream which you guys are achieving. And I can't wait to see you guys on that stage doing what you do so well. But like the others I need to get going. So I'll see you in May." Wes and the guys all exchanged hugs before he headed on his way.

"Now, is anyone else leaving or are we all just going to chill?" Sebastian asked as they watched Wes pull out.

"I'm all for chilling though you look like you could use some sleep Seb." Thad told him.

"Trust me; I have no problem falling asleep with all of you here.

Once they made it back to school the week flew as they were all amped about going to Nationals. Even with the extra rehearsals thrown in no one was anymore irritable than normal. By the time Friday rolled around though they were all looking forward to the weekend. "Jeff, when are we going to the zoo, tomorrow or Sunday?" Blaine asked.

"I was thinking tomorrow as Dave and Thad were talking about an early practice. That way we can go straight there. It doesn't open till ten."

"That works. Who's picking up Brittany today?" Sebastian asked as he got his stuff together for lacrosse practice.

"No one, her Mom is bringing her."

"Now, I've got a question for you before I leave."

"What is it Seb?"

"Is Brittany going to come to Nationals?"

"Yes, it's already been taken care of. Her parents have no problem with her flying out with my parents."

"Sweet. Okay, I need to go." Sebastian then leaned over and gave Blaine a quick kiss before heading out the door. Once he was out the door, Jeff spun around in Blaine's desk chair to face him as he was lying on his bed.

"If anyone else just heard that conversation they'd swear Seb has a thing for Brittany."

"That's very true. Now, since we've talked about her coming to Nationals there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Is it going to need a complex answer because we don't have much time till we have to go do our thing with our vastly improved beginner Warblers?"

"That depends. If you feel it's going to take that type of answer you can always answer later."

"Okay, what is it?"

"What's this Bas is telling me about you wanting Brittany to move out to New York when you and Nick leave?"

"He told you, did he?"

"Yes and he's quite keen on the idea. I honestly think he'd miss not seeing her."

"I know the feeling. And yes, I'd like her to come out with us and the two of us recently talked about it. She likes the idea of moving to the city. And the fact that a bunch of us are going to be there makes it all the more appealing."

"What would she do when she gets out there as I don't think I've ever heard her mention college?"

"Come now Blaine, you and I both know that's not her thing. Actually she was thinking of dancing which I think is a great idea as we all know how good she is."

"That's actually a really good idea and the opportunities for dancers are endless but it'll be difficult."

"True, but she'd be doing something she loves." Jeff then glanced over at the clock. "We better go, but we can talk on our way."

Jeff and Blaine were just finishing up their rehearsal when Nick came through the doors with Brittany. "Sorry, I didn't realize you guys were still going. We'll be waiting in the theatre." After Brittany waved at Jeff and Blaine they headed on their way.

"Who's that with Nick?" One of group asked.

"That would be Jeff's girlfriend who is helping us with our choreography for Nationals."

"She's hot! Did you see those legs? They…"

"Eyes off freshman!" The look Jeff shot him as he spoke was enough to silence him.

"I'd listen to Jeff. She's not just important to him, she's pretty important to all of us so there will be no disrespectful comments made towards or about her. And if we hear one, we'll unleash Thad and Sebastian on you." Blaine said with a smile as the group looked a bit terrified. "She's an honorary Warbler and you will treat her with respect." Once they finished up their rehearsal they headed for the theatre to meet the rest of the guys. By the time they got inside the guys were working with Brittany who had changed out of her uniform and into a pair of shorts and a sweatshirt. "She's not going easy on them."

"Did you honestly expect her to? She really wants us to win." Jeff told him.

"The formations look funny without us, Thad, and Bas."

"We should probably get up there so she can stop yelling at them for their screwed up spacing. Though, it won't be perfect till Bas and Thad get here. But once they do all excuses go out the window." After tossing their blazers on seats in the theatre they hopped up on stage and got to work. It was probably only a half-hour later when Thad and Sebastian came walking in and got right on the stage. "Leave it to you two to arrive right as we're taking a break."

"We didn't want to interrupt." Thad replied as most of the guys plopped down on the stage. "But seeing the way they all look, maybe it's a good thing we waited. We just got our asses kicked and it looks like it's going to happen again."

"That's most likely." Blaine said after giving Sebastian a kiss. "She's cracking the whip today."

"Jeff. Sebby. Can you come here for a minute, I've got an idea?"

"So much for easing into things." Sebastian said before he and Jeff headed over towards Brittany.

"So, how are our future replacements doing?" Thad asked as he and Blaine watched what Brittany had Jeff and Sebastian doing.

"They've definitely come far this year. They've actually exceeded my expectations. I think things will be good when we graduate. Though, they need to watch themselves as they almost pissed Jeff off."

"Pissed Jeff off, how as that's almost impossible?"

"Nick came in with Brittany while we were still working and…"

"You don't have to say anything else. They made some stupid comments about Britt."

"Yep. It was nothing bad, it was more the way they said it. If they were a pack of dogs I'd say they were in heat."

"Yikes! No wonder Jeff wasn't happy, though can you really blame the kids. Britt's gorgeous!"

"No, I don't blame them. They just need to find a better way of expressing themselves. I helped him get them in line though when I threatened to sick you and Bas on them." Thad couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't know if I should be upset or take that as a compliment."

"Take it as a compliment."

For it being a Friday the guys practiced way longer than they ever imagined. That was one of the problems with rehearsing in the theatre as there is no visible clock. "Guys, I think we need to stop for the night." Dave said as he came back on stage.

"Why?" Thad asked.

"That would be because it's seven."

"That's not funny Dave." Trent told him.

"I'm not trying to be, it's seven o'clock. We've been practicing for over three and a half hours."

"That would explain why my body hurts." Nick chimed in.

"Glad you're not blaming Britt for working us so hard." Jeff said as he sat down.

"I know better than that. And honestly, if Dave didn't say anything I'd be more than willing to continue."

"No, we're calling it a night. Though, just because we practiced a bit longer today doesn't mean tomorrow morning's rehearsal is cancelled." Thad told them. "We've got a lot to get done before we have that week off for spring break. Blaine. Seb. You're being really quiet, what's going on over there?"

"Just tweaking some music, that's all." Blaine replied. Once practice was called for the day most of the guys took off as they were hungry but more than a few remained.

"Now, is this going to be an all-night music tweaking or quick?" Thad asked.

"Does it really matter?" Sebastian asked.

"Actually it does. We were all thinking of going to grab something to eat but if you two are still going to be working we'll bring it back."

"You don't need to do that guys." Blaine replied.

"Yes we do because otherwise you two will skip dinner." Nick told them. "We know you both too well." Blaine looked at Sebastian who shrugged his shoulders. "We'll bring it back." As the guys and Brittany walked out Sebastian looked at Blaine.

"They know they don't have to do what they're doing, right?"

"Yes, but they're looking out for us. You know they're right. We'd work till we were tired and then once we get to bed we'd be wondering why we're so hungry."

"Okay, maybe they do have a point."

"Bas, you just need to accept that people that care about each other look out for each other. Last year the guys liked you, but they were afraid to try and get too close. Now, they're not as afraid as you've let them in."

"Not completely."

"I never said completely. But you have let them in and they're just letting you know they care."

"They are pretty cool. If you said I'd be as close to them as I am last year I would've laughed."

"That's because you weren't letting anyone in. You truly believed that if you did you'd get hurt. You protected yourself from getting hurt by not letting anyone in."

"In a way I let you in."

"That's because you're walls dropped once in a while due to how you felt about me."

"Maybe, but no one else seemed to see it."

"I think more saw than you realized."


	52. Chapter 52

Moving Beyond

Part 52

With as much as was drilled into their heads the day before, the guys were thankful it stuck when they started their rehearsal Saturday morning. Now was the time to start actually working on the vocals while dancing which always proved interesting as someone usually forgot to breathe and would be exhausted by the time a song was done. As they worked, it became clear it was going to take more work than usual as they'd really upped their game with the new choreography. With each show they'd done they'd increased the difficulty and they were definitely pushing their limits with what they were doing. But they knew they needed to go for broke if they were going to win.

By the time they'd called it a morning everyone started to discuss their plans for the day. "So, would you guys be up for seeing a movie?" Thad asked.

"Afraid not, we've got plans." Sebastian replied as he looked over at Jeff. "Maybe later."

"And just what are the four of you doing, because I saw that look you gave Jeff?" Dave asked.

"We're going to the zoo." Brittany replied.

"That actually sounds like a lot of fun." Trent told them. "Are you going to see the new tiger cubs?"

"Yep!"

"Cool, I want to see them. One of you guys needs to take a picture."

"I think that could be arranged." Blaine replied. "So, if you don't mind we need to go change so we can go."

Once they were in the car on the way to Columbus Blaine glanced over to Brittany who was sitting in front with him. "Now, do I need to ask where we're going to go first?"

"Only if you're forgetful Blaine."

"She's got a point there B. By the way, how did I end up back here instead of riding in front?"

"That would be because you couldn't say no to Brittany when she asked." Jeff replied.

"I think Trent's upset that we didn't ask him along." Blaine said.

"But we did say we'd take pictures. And Britt did offer to go again next weekend if he wanted to." Jeff added.

"True. But he was still shocked when we said he couldn't come along."

"Britt did tell him this was a double date so unless he knows something we don't I think we're at maximum occupancy." Sebastian replied. "Right Britt?"

"Yes Sebby."

By the time they reached the zoo they were pretty happy that the parking lot wasn't full. There was definitely something to be said for the cooler weather that day. After they were inside Blaine and Sebastian couldn't help smile as they kept up with Jeff who was being led by the hand of Brittany who was making a beeline for the tiger den. "I think it's safe to say we're going to be there for a while." Sebastian said with a smile. Once they reached the den, the guys had to admit the cubs were adorable and they could see why Brittany wanted to come so badly. They'd even lucked out that when they were there it was feeding time.

After taking numerous photos of the cubs themselves, Blaine took one of Brittany and Jeff with the den in the background. And with Brittany one photo was never enough as she needed one with Sebastian and Blaine as well. Luckily for them there was a lady nearby that offered to take a picture of the four of them. As she handed the camera back to Sebastian she couldn't help comment on how cute they all looked. Though, she couldn't quite figure out which of the three boys was Brittany's boyfriend as she seemed close to all of them.

"The four of us are definitely a sight." Sebastian said as they headed for the next exhibit."

"Why do you say that?" Jeff asked.

"That would be because that nice lady that took our picture couldn't figure out who Brittany was dating."

"If it was anyone else, I might be offended." Jeff replied before he gave Brittany a kiss on her cheek. "But there is no denying how important you two are to her."

"Yep. If it wasn't for my friendship with Blaine and Sebby there would be no us." Blaine couldn't help but sigh after what Brittany said and gave Sebastian's hand a squeeze.

"Can't argue with that logic." Sebastian added. "Plus we can't forget that Santana gave you two her blessing."

"She told me last weekend that she's happy that Jeff makes me so happy."

"Did she say what would happen if Jeff didn't make you happy?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, but I'd rather not say. It wasn't very nice."

"Call it a gut feeling Britt, but I have a feeling Jeff would rather not hear it." Sebastian said as he nudged Jeff. "But I have a good idea of what she'd do."

"What happened to not talking about it?" Jeff said. "Onto a better subject, what are you two doing over break?"

"You mean besides fussing over Jocelyn and Braeden?" Blaine asked.

"Yes."

"We don't know really except that we are going to dinner with Rachel and Brody one night. What about you two?"

"We're actually going to Disney."

"Just you two or are there more going?"

"My parents and sister. Nick and his family. Brittany, Dave, Thad, and Santana."

"How the hell did that motley group get put together?" Sebastian asked.

"I honestly don't know. Ask Nick as I have a feeling he was behind it."

"Do you know Britt?" Blaine asked.

"No, but I know Santana is looking forward to it. She was rather excited when Nick asked if she wanted to come with. I wish you two were coming with."

"Me too. I have a feeling you guys will have stories beyond stories to tell once you get back." Sebastian said.

"I've got to agree with you there." Jeff said.

"Now, are your parents letting you two room together?" Sebastian asked with a raised eyebrow.

"They actually are as they figured it was pretty pointless to put us in separate rooms considering Brittany crashes in my room when she stays at my house."

"With as worried as you were about them in the beginning, going on vacation as a group is a vast improvement." Blaine told him.

"Yes, though my Dad can't stop with the comments sometimes."

"There is no way he could be any worse than what Cooper does to us." Blaine said.

"That could be debatable."

"Britt, what do you think of Jeff's family?" Sebastian asked.

"They're funny. His Dad constantly embarrasses him, it's cute."

"And how does he do that?" Blaine asked. The words had just left his lips and Blaine could already see Jeff starting to blush. "You know what Britt, I don't need to know." Jeff then mouthed the words thank you which caused Sebastian to laugh.

"You owe him man."

"I know. Now how 'bout we check out the rest of the zoo."

They'd just made the announcement that the zoo would be closing soon as they left the tiger den again as Brittany wanted to stop one more time before they left. As they passed the gift shop they had to stop as her eyes grew wide seeing the cute stuffed tiger cubs that they had. "Can I get one?" The pure look of innocence in her eyes brought a smile to all of them.

"We'll be right back guys." Jeff said before they walked into the gift shop.

"At one point I would've been offended by how cute they are together, but not anymore." Sebastian said as they sat down on a nearby bench. "I honestly love seeing my friends happy."

"So do I, but most of all I love that you can be like this around them. That you let your guard down when we're out with them."

"It's getting easier, but…"

"You don't need to say anything else Bas, at least not right now."

"We're ready to go guys." Jeff said as they approached the bench with Brittany holding her new stuffed tiger cub in her other arm. As they walked back to the car they tried to decided what else they wanted to do, but that conversation was interrupted by a call from Nick.

"Do those guys have radar or something to know we were leaving?" Sebastian asked as Jeff was telling Nick they were just leaving.

"I have a feeling they checked the zoo's hours." Blaine replied as they reached the car. This time around Brittany sat in back with Jeff as she was a bit tired and wanted to sleep on the way back. "Now, do you want to do whatever the guys have planned or our own thing?"

"Depends on what they tell Jeff they have in mind."

"Well, aren't you being agreeable."

"That happens when I'm in a good mood. And after the day we had, I'm definitely in one." They'd barely gotten onto the highway and Brittany was already asleep on Jeff's lap. "I have a feeling they're not doing much tonight." Sebastian told Blaine after glancing behind them.

"I think you're right." It was just a few minutes later when Jeff finally got off the phone. "Welcome back."

"Thanks. Who knew he could talk so much?"

"We did." They replied.

"So, what did he want?" Sebastian asked.

"They want to know if we all want to see a movie."

"Weren't they going to go to one this afternoon while we were at the zoo?" Blaine asked.

"That's what I thought, but Nick said everyone decided to do their own thing and then meet back at Dalton for dinner and a movie."

"Is it just me, or do you not sound thrilled with the idea of going out?" Sebastian asked.

"Between all the practice this week and this morning along with all the walking today at the zoo I'd rather just chill."

"You could chill at a movie."

"True, but if we watch a movie tonight I'd rather be comfortable."

"What's your idea of comfortable?" Blaine asked.

"Either in bed or lounging on a couch, not sitting in a theater."

"You clearly don't have an interest in anything at the theater, do you?" Sebastian asked.

"Nope."

"Well, we could always just crash in one of our rooms and watch a movie or we could always go to my place. What do you think B?"

"I'm good with whatever you decide as I'm game for anything."

"Anything?" The intrigue in Sebastian's voice didn't go unnoticed.

"Britt and I are sitting back here Seb." Jeff said with a slight laugh.

"I know. Hey, just how bad does your Dad embarrass you?"

"How'd I know you'd ask?" Jeff replied as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Because I wouldn't be me if I didn't."

"Fine, let's just say spontaneity is not something afforded to us when we're at my home."

"Are you saying your Dad has walked in at inopportune times?"

"That would be an understatement. And when he does, he doesn't leave in embarrassment. He tries to have a bloody conversation." Both Blaine and Sebastian couldn't help but laugh but they kept as quiet as they could so they didn't wake Brittany.

"Please tell me he hasn't walked in on you two in the act." Sebastian said.

"Thankfully, no. But after enough close calls I make sure my door is locked and usually something is pushed in front of it. And before they went away for Valentine's weekend, he decided that he and I should talk."

"That couldn't have been good. And just what did this conversation entail?" Blaine asked.

"It was a conversation I would've much rather had with say an older brother than my Dad."

"Well, if need be I can have Cooper give you a call."

"How kind of you Blaine."

"He's good like that." Sebastian said with a smile. "It couldn't have been that bad."

"It was. Reminding me that her needs are as important if not more important than my own."

"He didn't." Blaine said.

"He did and more before tossing a box of condoms at me."

"As bad as that is man, at least your Dad is cool about the fact that you and Brittany are having sex, in his home."

"I know, but it doesn't make it any less awkward."

"Did he at least get you festive ones?" Sebastian asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Blaine picked up red and pink condoms for Valentine's Day."

"I have a feeling Jeff could've done without that little bit of knowledge Bas."

"It's okay Blaine, I know you two are having sex and it doesn't bother me. Now where did you find them?"

"You really want to know?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, otherwise I wouldn't have asked."

"There's actually an adult novelty store just outside Westerville."

"That's a sex shop Jeff." Sebastian clarified incase Jeff didn't know what Blaine was talking about."

"I guessed as much Seb."

"Okay, I was just making sure."

"Well, next time you guys go let me know so I can tag along."

The drive back to Dalton flew by as the guys talked the entire time and before they knew it they were pulling into the parking lot. After Blaine parked the car he and Sebastian looked back at Jeff. "What is it?" Blaine asked as Jeff hasn't moved.

"She looks so peaceful that I don't want to wake her."

"It wouldn't be the first time you've carried her in." Sebastian reminded him.

"True, but I'd rather not risk waking her till I have to." After Jeff spoke Sebastian looked at Blaine.

"We have two options. Invite the rest of the guys over to the house or blow them off and just let it be the four of us."

"You put that so eloquently Seb."

"Hush. Now we need to decide quickly."

"Invite them." Blaine said. "Whoever is good with just chilling will come over while the rest go out." Blaine then watched as Sebastian pulled out his phone. "What are you doing?"

"Sending them all at text to meet us in the parking lot. Why should we go in just to leave again? Plus if we get out of the car there's a chance of waking Brittany."

"He's got a point Blaine." Blaine nodded and they all sat back and waited for the guys to come out. They must've all been together as came walking out the doors as a group. Once they reached the car Blaine and Sebastian both motioned for them to be quiet.

"Looks like you guys have fun." Thad said as he looked at them and saw Brittany asleep. "So, what do you guys want to do tonight?"

"We're thinking of just going to Bas's and taking it easy. But anyone who wants to join us is welcome."

"We had a feeling that's what this was going to be about." Nick said. "I told them I didn't think you guys were going to want to go out."

"Good call man." Sebastian told him. "So who's coming?"

"It's going to be senior night at your place and the rest of the guys are going out. That cool?" Thad asked.

"Perfect." Blaine replied. The idea of just spending the night with just their closest friends was definitely just what he needed. "Okay then, we'll meet you at Bas's." After Blaine closed his window they watched the guys all head for their cars. "That worked out well."

"Agreed." Sebastian said. "Now let's get out of here."

They had just pulled through the gates at Sebastian's house when Brittany started to stir in the backseat. "Where are we?"

"We just got to Seb's. We're going to order take-out and watch a few movies." Jeff replied as he brushed her hair out of her face. "Is that okay?" She answered, but it was so faint Jeff couldn't hear her.

"Is she okay?" Sebastian asked as he got out of the car.

"Yea, it just takes her a while to wake up if she's been sleeping soundly. Can you walk Britt or do you want me to carry you?"

"I can, but…"

"You want me to carry you."

"Yes please." Blaine couldn't help smile over at Sebastian as they listened to their friends. After Sebastian opened the door he couldn't stop himself from making a witty comment.

"Now, should we be throwing birdseed or blowing bubbles?"

"Cute Seb."

"Come now, you're totally carrying Britt over the threshold. If you two go straight upstairs B and I won't be offended." Blaine couldn't help laugh at Sebastian's comment.

"If it was just the two of you, we might. But not with the rest of the guys coming over."

"Okay, what if it was just Nick?"

"Seb?"

"Come on, indulge me."

"Blaine."

"You started this Jeff by saying you would if it was just Bas and I." Blaine told him.

"Blaine. Sebby."

"Yes Britt." They both replied.

"You're silly."

"You've got that right Britt." Jeff said as they walked into the great room. "Seb and Blaine are very silly."

"But you love us anyway." Blaine said.

"That we do." Jeff replied.

Once everyone arrived, Sebastian got up and closed the gate before heading to the kitchen to grab the pile of menus. After he came back he tossed them on the coffee table before rejoining Blaine on the couch. "Okay, now that you're all here, how was the zoo?" Trent asked as Dave grabbed the pile of menus and tossed various ones at the guys.

"It was fun." Blaine replied. "We had a good time."

"Were you able to see the cubs?"

"Yes, they were really cute and fluffy." Brittany told him. "We actually arrived in time to see them get fed. Jeff took video."

"I thought you'd appreciate it too." Jeff said. "And Blaine and Seb took a ton of pictures."

"Excellent. I can't wait to see them."

"Now,Trent…Beat….why aren't you going to Disney with the rest of this motley crew?" Sebastian asked.

"Well, I'm going to the Bahamas with my family." Trent replied.

"I'm going to visit my sister in Cali." Beat said.

"Okay, at least you're both going somewhere fun." Sebastian said. "And while we're talking of trips, we really need to pick a week for our New York adventure."

"Shouldn't we ask the other guys too?" Trent asked.

"We're the seniors and it's mainly our idea so…but if you think we should." Blaine could hear the evident frustration in Sebastian's voice even if the others couldn't.

"Bas has got a point as does Trent. So, what if we come up with say three possible weeks and go from there. As we really need to choose because most of us have busy summers ahead of us."

"Aren't you and Seb going to Europe after graduation?" Nick asked.

"Yes we are." Sebastian replied. "A week after graduation we leave for two weeks."

"Plus we're also going to the Caymans with Coop and his family."

"Shit, no wonder you two want a date." Thad said. "Now, do you know when you're going to the Caymans?"

"That's still open, but I have a feeling a date will be set when we're visiting them on break as it'll have to work around Cooper's schedule."

"Good point." Dave said. "Okay guys, grab your phones and bust out those calendars. We've got a trip to plan."

"Someone needs to get a hold of Wes." Thad said.

"And Santana." Jeff said. Sebastian looked at Blaine before getting up off the couch. "Where is he going?"

"Probably getting his laptop, hopefully we can get them both online instead of trying to do this through phone calls." Blaine said. Low and behold a few minutes later Sebastian came back, laptop in hand. "Thad, call Wes. Britt can you call Santana?" They both grabbed their phones and proceeded to make the necessary calls.


	53. Chapter 53

Moving Beyond

Part 53

The next week flew by much faster than any of the guys could've imagined and before they knew it they were all getting ready to leave for break. Thankful that Dalton was aware that most students went away they only had a half day of classes on Friday. "Now, when are you guys leaving for Disney?" Blaine asked Nick as he packed his carry-on as he and Sebastian and gone to their homes and packed their bags the previous night so they were already in the car.

"At oh god hundred tomorrow morning. I honestly have no clue what the parentals were thinking as they're traveling with a bunch of teenagers."

"Am I correct in guessing Jeff is on his way to Lima to pick up Britt?"

"Correct. When are you and Seb leaving?"

"Our flight is at six."

"Are you going straight to your brother's place or waiting till the morning?"

"We're waiting till the morning. This way we have time to get situated in the apartment."

"That's still crazy. You guys are going to be living it up."

"So are you and Jeff, so don't give me that. If I remember correctly aren't the two of you going to be living a few block away."

"True, but that's still my parents place. Though, they did say we can make it more us as my Mom said it's a bit sophisticated for Jeff and me."

"And possibly Britt."

"Yes, and possibly Britt."

"Now, are you really cool about the possibility of living with both of them or are you just saying yes to make Jeff happy?"

"Honestly, I don't mind at all. Plus the way my parents place is set up the bedrooms aren't near each other."

"Well, if you ever need to get away just give us a call."

"Like you and Seb are much better."

"Hey!

"It's true and you know it. But I appreciate the offer."

"We need to find you a girl."

"Jeff said the same thing. He actually asked Rachel if she's got any cute friends she'd consider fixing me up with."

"That works. Since I've got you here, can you explain how it came about that you're all going to Disney?"

"Well, it's pretty obvious that my parents and Jeff's planned the trip." Blaine nodded. "And Brittany was an obvious addition as his parents are letting his sister bring a friend."

"I get that part. I don't get Thad, Dave, and Santana."

"Dave and Thad heard Jeff and I talking and asked if they could come if they paid their own way. Obviously we had no problem with it, nor did our parents. Then one night Dave and I were talking about how there was now the four of us and Brittany going and we thought she might like another girl to talk to besides Jeff's sister. And five is an odd number for rides."

"And you both thought of Santana."

"Exactly."

"You know that's not going to be easy on Santana no matter how strong she's been when she's around them. This isn't just a day or two where she has to see them."

"We know and we talked about that with her. As hard as it is for her at times to see that Britt is so happy with Jeff, she only wants Brittany to be happy. She actually likes all the time that Brittany spends with all of us."

"Explain."

"That's because we treat her with respect, she said Brittany seems to have more confidence now. Santana knows all too well that people have a tendency to make fun of Brittany for her innocence."

"Personally, I find it refreshing. Most of us have a pretty pessimistic outlook on things most of the time."

"Exactly. Just look at the influence she has on Seb. Being around her puts him in a completely different frame of mind."

"That's a very good point. And I have a feeling it'll be the same once we get to see Jocelyn and Braeden."

"Those kids don't know it yet, but they've already got the two of you wrapped around their little fingers. There won't be anything Uncle Blaine and Uncle Seb won't do for them."

"You're right. But Cooper's going to be way worse." Blaine said with a laugh.

"Are you saying Lexi is going to have to be the disciplinarian?"

"Absolutely, though I'm sure Coop will come around with her urging so they don't walk all over dear old Dad."

Nick and Blaine were still talking when Sebastian and Thad came walking in after practice. "Should I be jealous?" Sebastian said as he dropped his bag in the corner upon seeing Blaine and Nick sitting on Blaine's bed talking.

"Yes, I just can't control myself around Nick. He's adorable."

"Well, you can have all the fun you want as long as I can join in." Sebastian said as he pulled his shirt off the tossed it into the basket as Thad sat down.

"You two are crazy." Thad told them.

"No more so than the rest of you." Blaine replied.

"He's got a point there." Nick said.

"True, yet they just openly agreed to share you and you just sat there. You're just as crazy."

"Who am I to deny them such a fine specimen as myself?" Nick told him.

"You're pushing it there man." Sebastian told him. "No offense."

"You're killing me here Seb. You're dashing all my dreams about nights of unbridled passion."

"I think your dreams are more along the lines of two hot blondes."

"Guys, Thad's right, we're all nuts. But speaking of two hot blondes, who gets the honor of rooming with them in Orlando?" Blaine said.

"Santana and myself." Nick replied. "For some reason the parents are naïve enough to think that Santana and I being in the room is going to stop them."

"Please tell me you're going to give them some privacy?" Sebastian said as he sat down on his bed.

"Of course, I'd never stand in the way of my best friend getting some lovin'."

Just as Blaine and Sebastian were getting ready to leave for the airport Jeff and Brittany arrived back at Dalton. "Good, we made it." Jeff said as they walked up to them in the parking lot. "Brittany was going to be upset if we didn't get back in time for her to say goodbye to you both."

"Well, lucky for you we're still here. Can't have your girl mad at you." Sebastian said as he put his carry-on in the backseat. "Are you going to miss B and I Britt?"

"Yes." She then wrapped her arms around Sebastian and gave him a hug.

"Well, if you really miss us you can always call. But I have a feeling you'll be having so much fun that you won't have time to miss us." Sebastian then kissed the top of her head before she let go to walk over to Blaine.

"Bas's right Britt. I'm sure you're going to have a blast, I'm a bit jealous."

"Really?

"Yes, really. It's been too long since I've been."

"You should ask Sebby to take you."

"I should." Blaine looked over at Sebastian who winked. "But until I get back I want you to have fun for me too."

"I can do that." Brittany then gave Blaine a hug. "I'm sure you and Sebby will have fun in New York."

"I'm pretty sure we will two. But we should probably get going." Blaine then gave her a kiss on the cheek. "We'll see you in a week. And I expect a complete recap of your trip." Brittany nodded and Jeff walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her as Blaine and Sebastian got into Sebastian's car. It wasn't long after when Sebastian pulled out of the parking lot and they were on their way.

"Were you serious when you said you were jealous of them going to Orlando B?"

"Yes. Last time I went was freshman year."

"Wait, you're saying my adorable boyfriend has yet to go to the one place I know he probably dreams about."

"That's not funny Bas."

"I'm not trying to be funny, I'm being serious. I thought for sure you would've been there when it opened."

"Yea, well…I listened when someone said it was silly and that I should grow out of it."

"Oh hell no, Kurt talked you out of going?" Sebastian glanced over at Blaine and saw him nod. "That's not acceptable. We need to rectify that."

"That's sweet, but we really don't have time. Maybe next year."

"Blaine, we have an entire summer. We can do whatever we want."

"We have ten, maybe eleven weeks and at least four of them are already spoken for."

"And your point is."

"We need at least some time to get situated in the city."

"Okay. That still gives us time to go if we want to."

"Of course I want to."

"Good, then we're going."

"I wasn't going to win, was I?"

"Not since I know you really want to go. You would've had to give me an excellent reason for us not to. So now we have something to do on the plane."

"You're incorrigible, you know that."

"Yes, but you love me regardless."

"That I do."

Their flight to New York flew by as they talked the entire way. The flight was barely halfway over and Blaine knew the trip to Orlando was going to be as much for Sebastian as it was for him. There was definitely a part of Sebastian that still had problems voicing how he truly felt, but Blaine didn't push. The fact that Sebastian had closed himself off for so long it was going to take a while for him to be open all the time. And Blaine knew him well enough that if he pushed too hard it would set back any progress Sebastian had made.

Once they'd landed in New York and claimed their bags they didn't have to wait long for their driver to pull around. "You know we could've just taken a cab Bas."

"True, but I didn't want to." Sebastian then leaned over and kissed Blaine on the cheek. "Figured we could at least arrive at our own place in a bit of style."

When they pulled up in front of the building it felt a little weird, yet right at the same time. As the doorman opened the doors for them to enter Sebastian just looked at Blaine and smiled. "Welcome back Mr. Smythe. Mr. Anderson." The confused look on Sebastian's face spoke volumes. "Your sister told me Mr. Anderson's last name."

"She's been by?"

"Yes, she's been here as has your brother-in-law. Your sister dropped off some groceries while your brother-in-law dropped off some boxes."

"Okay. Thank you Walter."

"You're welcome Mr. Smythe. Enjoy your stay." As they headed to the elevator Sebastian looked at Blaine who had quite the smile on his face.

"Okay, what's going on?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"The smile you can't seem to get off your face."

"Oh, that."

"Yes that." Sebastian said as they waited for the elevator. "I understand groceries, but what was Cooper dropping off?"

"Just some things I ordered." Blaine replied just as the elevator arrived.

"Do I even want to know?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

Once they were inside, they passed two rather big boxes in the living room on their way to dropping their bags off in the bedroom. After setting their bags down Blaine laid down on the bed. "It's pretty comfortable Bas."

"I'll take your word for it." Sebastian said as he looked down at him.

"What is it? You've had that look on your face ever since Walter told you Cooper dropped some boxes off."

"You've just been a bit secretive lately."

"Good lord Bas." Blaine said as he sat up on his elbows. "Aren't I allowed to surprise you once in a while or is that only allowed on holidays?" They just looked at each other till Blaine sat up completely. "Come on now; sit your ass down next to me because this is no way to start a vacation." Sebastian lowered his head and went and sat down next to Blaine. "What's wrong?"

"I…I don't know. I'm just being stupid."

"You can say that again. Now, are you going to let me surprise you or are you going to ruin it?" When Sebastian didn't answer Blaine slipped his hand into his. "You're starting to worry me Bas. What's going on as I know this has to be about more than just some boxes?"

"It's stupid, let's just forget about it."

"Nothing you could say would be stupid Bas."

"Fine. Sometimes I just get overwhelmed by the fact that you care so much about me when you don't have to." Blaine then took his other hand and turned Sebastian's face so that he was looking at him.

"Well, you better get used to it because it's not going to change. Bas, I care about you because I love you. Hell, I cared about you when we were just friends."

"But why?"

"I wish I could explain it, it just happens. Think of it this way, we care about Jocelyn and Braeden and we haven't even met them yet."

"But we're supposed to because we're their Uncles."

"Just because you're family with someone doesn't mean you have to care. I've got an Aunt that's a prime example of that. Plus, you care about me, can you explain why?" Sebastian shook his head.

"I just do."

"Exactly."

"You must really think I'm screwed in the head sometimes."

"No, you just went through some rough times."

"Blaine Anderson my boyfriend and psychologist."

"Damn right. Be careful, because in a few years I could be charging you some serious cash."

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, I made a decision. I'm majoring in psychology and minoring in music. What do you think?"

"I think you made an excellent decision. What did your parents think when you told them?"

"They were ecstatic. As supportive as they are, they were happy I chose something with a little more security than say trying to be a broadway star or musician. Both of my parents think I'd be very good at it. They say I have a soothing quality to me."

"Understandable. And they're right. You do."

"Yea, especially after they watched all the ups and downs Cooper had to go through before he got to where he is right now. Watching him struggle broke my Mom's heart."

"Plus any parent gets silly knowing they'll have a doctor in the family."

"Very true. Now, how about you help me bring those boxes in here and then you can keep yourself occupied for a while."

"Those boxes are for the bedroom?" Blaine could see the thoughts running through Sebastian's head.

"Yes, they're for the bedroom."

After helping Blaine bring the boxes into the bedroom Sebastian headed for the living room and decided to call Lexi and let her know that they'd arrived safely. During the call he found out his parents were still in town for a few more days. Seems they extended their trip once they knew exactly when Sebastian and Blaine were coming out. So after talking with Lexi he got a chance to talk with each of his parents. While talking with them he thought back to his earlier conversation with Blaine and couldn't help but be a bit frustrated. It was because if his family drama that he had issues accepting that someone could honestly care about him. But he knew Blaine truly did care about him much in the same way that his sister did. They both cared about and loved him for who he was and didn't expect anything from him except for him to be himself.

"You can come back now Bas." Sebastian turned around and saw Blaine standing at the end of the hall leaning against the wall.

"Are you sure even after being stupid earlier?"

"Yes, though I told you that you weren't being stupid. Now come on, I want to know what you think." Blaine waited at the end of the hall for Sebastian and took his hand once he got closer. Just before they reached the bedroom door Blaine had him close his eyes. "Now, I know this might be silly, but just placate me for a while." Blaine watched Sebastian nod and then guided him to the doorway. "Open'em." Blaine stood off to the side and watched Sebastian's expression as he opened his eyes. "What do you think?"

"Wow!"

"Really? You're not just saying that."

"Yes really, though you did tell me to placate you. I honestly love it. How did you transform this whole room in like an hour?"

"Careful shopping." Blaine said with a smile. "Remember that night you were working on Calculus and kept looking at me while I was online."

"Somewhat."

"This is what I was doing. I loved what Lexi did with the apartment except for the master bedroom. It totally worked for her but it was too feminine for us. We might be gay but we're not flamboyant. I hope you're not upset that I did this without you."

"Let me see." Sebastian said as he wrapped his arms around Blaine. "Was I honestly looking forward to going shopping for linens? Can't say I was, so no, I'm not upset. Honestly B, you've got great taste. This room is definitely us now, even with the extra throw pillows." He then leaned down and placed a kiss on top of his head. "I can't believe you thought enough ahead to do this."

"I figured since it would be our first night here, it needed to be us. I didn't want us to feel like a guest in our place."

"You definitely succeeded." Sebastian then looked around the room once more. "Where are our suitcases?"

"In the closet. I put everything away. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, I hate unpacking. So, what would you like to do tonight?"

"Honestly, I'd like to just stay here and get used to the place, get my bearings and such."

"That works for me. And so you know, Lexi had the cable and internet hooked up. She figured we might go crazy without it."

"She just gave birth, yet she's still looking out for us. She's incredible."

"That she is, I lucked out having her as a sister." Sebastian then went into his pocket and handed Blaine a set of keys. "These are for you. Lexi or Cooper left them on the coffee table with a note saying for Blaine."

"We're really doing this, aren't we?"

"I hope so after you just redecorated the master bedroom." Blaine then playfully hit Sebastian in the chest. "It's true."

"I know."

"So, where would you like to start our official first night in our own place?"

"That depends, what do you want to do?"

"Are you putting our whole evening on my shoulders Mr. Anderson?"

"Why yes I am Mr. Smythe."

"I could give you the answer you'd expect and say we should start christening the whole place. But how bout we start out just watching some TV and see where the night leads. Plus you need to see the views we have of the city from the living room. Night and day do make a difference."

"That sounds like a perfect first night." Blaine then leaned up and kissed Sebastian softly on the lips. "Should we change first?"

"That would probably be a good idea."

After changing Blaine headed for the living room while Sebastian went to go make them some popcorn. "You're right Bas, the view is amazing."

"I'm glad you approve." He said as he set the popcorn on the table. "What is it, you're thinking about something?"

"One of the days we're here we need to go shopping."

"For?"

"Window treatments."

"Sexy."

"Well, without them we might have someone witnessing said sexy moments."

"Only if they're a freak with a telescope. We're on the twenty-second floor with no buildings nearby that are this tall."

"Still, I'd feel better." The look in Blaine's eyes when he looked up at Sebastian said it all.

"Okay, we'll go shopping for window treatments."

"Thank you!" Blaine then took Sebastian's hand and led him over to the couch. "I'll make it up to you Bas."

"You don't need to as it's the right thing to do. I don't want strangers watching our intimate moments. When we're together I like that it's a moment just between us."

"Awww, that's sweet Bas." Blaine told him as they got comfortable.

"I can be."

"I know. It's just rare that you verbalize such things. I always hoped you felt that way, but hearing you say it reaffirms what I felt."

"Yea, hard to believe such an ass has a sentimental side."

"You're not an ass…anymore."

"I'm glad you don't sugarcoat things for my benefit." Sebastian then wrapped an arm around Blaine as he rested on his chest.

"You'd be offended if I did."

"True."


	54. Chapter 54

Moving Beyond

Part 54

The early morning at the airport was not something any of them were enjoying. "Where are the girls?" Thad asked as the guys all waited in line for coffee.

"They took my sister and her friend to go buy a bunch of magazines to keep them occupied during the flight." Jeff replied while trying not to yawn. "And to give them something to read either at the pool or beach so they don't bother us."

"Is it just me or does your sister adore Brittany?" Dave asked.

"She does, it can be a bit annoying as she constantly wants to spend time with us."

"Awww, poor Jeff." Nick said with a laugh. "Are you saying your sister is a cock-block?"

"Funny man."

When they got back to where the parents were sitting it wasn't long till the girls came back. "Do you think you guys got enough magazines?" Dave asked as Brittany and Santana sat down.

"Yes." Santana replied. "We've got our bases covered, everything from fashion to gossip." As they sat and waited to board, the guys talked while the girls started to flip through their magazines.

"Santana….Santana….turn to page fifty-four!" The excitement in Brittany's voice caught everyone's attention as Santana looked to see which magazine Brittany had so she could see what she was talking about.

"No way! How did we not know they did this?"

"Would someone please tell us what you're talking about?" Thad asked as Jeff leaned over Brittany's shoulder to see what she was looking at.

"Holy shit!" Jeff quickly covered his mouth as his Mom looked at him. "It's Blaine and Seb." Nick immediately moved onto the floor next to Santana to see what they were looking at while Thad and Dave looked over their shoulders.

"You guys didn't know about this either?" Santana asked as she flipped through the five page spread.

"Not a clue." Nick replied. "When did they do this?" He asked as he had Santana flip back a page.

"I can only think they did this over Christmas break." Thad said.

"They look really good." Brittany told them.

"She's right, they look great." Santana replied. "In the picture on page fifty-five Blaine really looks like Cooper. You can totally tell they're brothers."

"I wonder why they didn't tell us." Jeff said allowed.

"Knowing them it probably slipped their mind with as crazy as things have been." Dave said. "But there is one way to get answers."

"Call them." Nick said before glancing at his watch. "We can't. There is no way they're up already."

"Are you really willing to wait till we get to Florida to find out?" Santana asked.

"Yes if it means not having to deal with a cranky Seb or Blaine. The fact that they were in New York last night who knows when they finally called it a night."

"Nick's got a point." Jeff said. "I think we can wait a few hours. Though, we definitely need to call as soon as we land." Just as Jeff finished speaking Thad and Dave got up. "Where are you two going?"

"To get our own copies. Who knows if this is the start of something?" Dave replied. "And it's not every day you can say some of your best friends are in a big time fashion mag."

"They've got a point." Nick said as he got up. "Do you want me to get one for you too?" Jeff nodded and stayed with Brittany and Santana while the guys went to go buy some copies of the magazine.

"Jeff, what's going on? Where are the boys going, we're going to be boarding soon?" Jeff asked Brittany to borrow her magazine and handed it to his Mom. "That's Blaine and Sebastian."

"We know. The guys are off buying more copies."

"Now your reaction earlier makes complete sense."

When Blaine finally woke up he was surprised to find the bed empty. After glancing over at the clock he realized that Sebastian was already up as it was rare that he slept in much later than it was. So after throwing on a pair of sweats Blaine made his way out of the bedroom in search for Sebastian. It didn't take him long as once he reached the end of the hall he could smell food cooking so he headed for the kitchen. "Morning."

"Morning yourself." Sebastian said as he looked over his shoulder as Blaine sat down. "Did you sleep well?"

"Very, you?"

"Yes. There is coffee ready and breakfast will be ready shortly." After getting up to pour himself some coffee Blaine looked at the kitchen table.

"What's that Bas?"

"You mean those envelopes."

"Yes. Don't know. They were delivered shortly after I got up."

"You didn't open yours?" Blaine asked as he saw one was addressed to him while the other to Sebastian.

"Nope. Figured we could do it together. They're from Tasha." After Sebastian answered, Blaine took a seat and waited for him to finish cooking. "Enjoy!" Once they finished eating Blaine cleared the table and cleaned up since Sebastian cooked. "Are you ready to open these?" He asked as Blaine sat back down.

"Sure as I have no clue what's inside." As they opened the envelopes they each pulled out a copy of the magazine with a note attached on top.

_Thought you'd both appreciate a copy as you're making your fashion debut. The spread starts on page fifty-four and is five pages. And so you both know, copies have been sent to Lexi and Cooper as well as your parents. You should be proud as the pictures are incredible. _

_Love Tasha_

After reading the attached note they both flipped open the magazine. Neither said anything at first as they looked through the spread. "Bas."

"Yes B."

"She's right, it's amazing. We look great!"

"Of course we do, we're both incredibly sexy."

"Such modesty."

"In this case, it's hard to be modest and you know that."

'Okay, you've got a point."

"I know I do judging by that smile on your face."

"I'm sure my smile is similar to yours." Blaine then got up out of his chair and sat down on Sebastian's lap. "Talk about a way to start our time in New York."

"I thought we got a pretty good start last night." Sebastian said as he slid his arm around Blaine.

"Oh, we definitely did. This is just a nice added bonus. Now, how about we go jump in that fabulous shower and get ready?"

"Interesting description of a shower."

"You haven't looked, have you?"

"No, can't say I have as a bathroom is a bathroom."

"Bas, it's a double shower with five different shower heads."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Sebastian then moved Blaine's legs so he was now straddling his lap. "What are you doing Bas?" Blaine's question was answered as Sebastian leaned in to kiss him before standing up. "Bas."

"Come on, we're gonna go try out that shower."

By the time they finally got out of the shower and walked back into the bedroom more time had passed than they'd realized. "Bas, we've become very popular." Blaine told him as he sat down on their bed and picked up his phone.

"How so?" Sebastian asked from the bathroom as he did his hair.

"My phones got tons of texts and voicemails."

"Sounds like you're popular."

"Get your ass out here and look at your phone." Blaine couldn't help smile as Sebastian walked out of the bathroom completely naked. "I like that look."

"I know, that's why I came out like this." He replied before grabbing a pair of boxers out of the drawer. "Can you toss me my phone?" Blaine nodded and tossed it to the other side of the bed while he put his boxers on. "You were correct, we are popular. Safe to say others have seen the magazine. Never knew Jeff was so fashion conscious."

"Cute. I have a feeling the guys found out because of Brittany and Santana. And well, our parents found out since Tasha sent them the issue."

"Are you ready to enjoy our fifteen minutes of fame?" Sebastian said with a wink before walking over to the closet.

"Right, like anyone besides our friends are going to care."

"You never know B. Stranger things have happened. And as much as I love seeing you there in just a towel, you should probably get dressed so we can head over to Cooper and Lexi's."

"Alright, if you insist." Blaine then stood up and dropped his towel.

"That's so not fair. But you need to pick that up."

"Only you would say those two things together." Blaine said as he pulled on a pair of boxers before picking up his towel. "I always pick up my towel smartass." While Blaine finished getting ready Sebastian fussed with his hair some more. "If you mess with it anymore you're going to screw it up, it looks fine."

"You know, you were much more patient when you spent forever doing your hair."

"Maybe, but I took some great advice so now it doesn't take me forever anymore. "So, how are we getting to there?"

"I figured since it was nice out we'd just walk. It's not that far." Sebastian replied as he grabbed his coat out of the closet. It wasn't much longer till Blaine was ready to go as he grabbed his coat as well. "Do you have everything?"

"I think so." Sebastian then took his hand and they headed on their way.

They were about halfway there when Blaine gave Sebastian's hand a squeeze. "What is it B?"

"Have you noticed some of the looks we've gotten as we've walked?"

"You mean the looks from all those ladies or that weirdo two blocks back?"

"The ladies Bas. It's weird."

"I think our fifteen minutes of fame are starting."

"That's crazy."

"Do you have a better explanation? I wouldn't be surprised if that magazine is delivered to most of the women in this town. It's like the fashion bible and they notice everything."

By the time they reached Cooper and Lexi's they were both rather excited. As Sebastian opened the door they were surprised to see Cooper standing in the foyer. "We were wondering when you two were going to show up." He said as he gave them each a one armed hug as his other arm was occupied. "Braeden, I'd like you to meet your Uncles Blaine and Sebastian." Cooper turned just enough so the boys could see him. As the boys got closer Lexi came walking around the corner with Jocelyn.

"Well, well. If it isn't the fashion conscious couple." She then leaned in and gave them each a kiss. "It's good to see you both."

"It's good to see all of you." Sebastian replied.

"So, has Coop made introductions yet?"

"Well, we've met our nephew but not our niece."

"Then, let's rectify that. Jocelyn, these two handsome guys are your Uncles Blaine and Sebastian." As they looked at her Lexi couldn't help but smile. "Call it a hunch but I think they both like you both."

"Why do you say that? Plus what's with calling me Sebastian."

"Neither of them cried when they saw you, but the true test will be when you hold them. As for calling you Sebastian we weren't sure what you were going to want to them to call you." Lexi replied.

"Don't I have time to decide?"

"The sooner the better Bas." Sebastian then looked at Blaine.

"Let's go with Seb. That way they don't have to deal with two B names to start with." Lexi and Cooper both nodded.

"Uncle Seb it is then." Cooper said. Seeing the looks in both of their eyes Cooper and Lexi looked at each other. "Do you want to hold them?" If possible the smiles on their faces got bigger. "I think that's a yes."

"Why don't we go upstairs so you guys are sitting down, it'll make it a little easier the first time?" Once they made it to the family room both of the boys noticed it looked a bit different as there was now a changing table set up as well as two bassinets. After the boys sat down Cooper and Lexi stood in front of them. "Now, do you have a preference as to who you hold first?" She asked with a slight laugh.

"Not really." Sebastian replied. The two of them listened as Lexi let them know how important it was to support their heads once they had them in their arms. Once Lexi put her daughter in her Sebastian's arms and Cooper put his son in Blaine's they both stepped back and just looked at them.

"I think they're more smitten than you were." She said with a smile as Cooper slid his arm around her waist.

"I don't know about that." He said as his smile got bigger. "But they're definitely in love with them." Lexi then grabbed a camera off the coffee table.

"Guys." Blaine and Sebastian both looked up and were greeted by a flash.

"Thanks for the warning." Blaine replied as his and Sebastian's eyes went back to the tiny little lives in their arms.

"Get used to it." Cooper replied. "Pictures are constantly being taken. And so you know, another will definitely be taken once you switch who you're holding."

"Where are our parents?" Sebastian asked without looking up.

"Out buying more copies of your debut. Our Mother was shocked when she saw the pictures. She couldn't believe how handsome you both looked. It's safe to say she's beyond proud as is Dad."

"Speaking of the spread, have you heard from Mom or Dad Blaine?"

"Mom left me a voicemail. I tried calling her back but she didn't answer."

"What could you have possibly been doing that you didn't answer your phone so early in the morning?" Cooper paused for a moment then continued. "Nevermind, I don't want to know."

"I was taking a shower." Cooper and Lexi both noticed Blaine stopped himself from finishing his thought.

"Smart move Blaine or Lexi would've kicked your butt."

"I figured as much. Bas and I both know we need to curb our mouths around these two cuties." As the brothers spoke Lexi looked at the picture she took.

"Okay, fair warning this time. I want to get a good picture of you four."

"Didn't the other one turn out sis?"

"Only if you want to look like a deer in headlights." They then watched as the two moved a bit closer and resituated themselves. "Much better." She replied before taking the picture. Lexi was just about to take another picture when her phone rang. "I'll be right back." As she walked out of the room Cooper sat down next to them.

"Looks like you two are getting a bit more comfortable."

"How so?" Blaine asked.

"After we put them in your arms you both looked scared to death. But don't worry, I looked the same way. Lexi got a good laugh out of it."

"They're so little." Sebastian told him.

"Yea, the doctor said twins tend to be, but they're already bigger than they were when we brought them home."

"What was it like having both sets of parents here?" Blaine asked.

"Insane to be honest. They were a huge help yet a pain at the same time if that makes sense."

"Perfect sense actually. Mom couldn't stop talking about them when she got home."

"That doesn't surprise me. Dad's not much better if you talk to him." As Cooper answered he couldn't help notice that Blaine and Sebastian's eyes kept going back and forth between the two. "Do you two want to switch?" They gave him the slightest of nods so Cooper took Braeden from Blaine so that Sebastian could place Jocelyn in his arms. Once she was set he placed his son in Sebastian's arms. "Okay, you know protocol by now, new pic." Cooper had just taken the new picture when Lexi walked back into the room.

"That happened to be Tasha and she'd like you to either stop by the office in the next couple of days or call her."

"She could've called us." Sebastian replied.

"She was going to, but asked me to give you the message after I told her you two were here." The four of them talked a bit longer but soon both of the babies started to fuss. The looks of panic on Blaine and Sebastian's face caused Lexi and Cooper to laugh. "It's okay guys you didn't do anything wrong. Them crying is one of two things right now. And since it's going on at the same time and it's been about two hours, they're hungry." When Sebastian's eyes opened wider Lexi laughed even louder.

"Would you like to feed them?" Cooper asked.

"How?" Sebastian asked.

"With a bottle silly unless you know something I don't."

"Funny Coop. It's just; I thought Lexi was breast feeding."

"I am, but I'm also pumping so that Cooper can feed them and have that bonding time. But if you don't want to, I'll…"

"We'll do it." With Sebastian so quick to answer, Blaine just smiled as his brother went downstairs to get their bottles. "You must think I'm an idiot."

"No, this is new to all of us Bas. It's going to take some time to get used to. Trust me, Cooper might look like he's got a handle on things now, but this is all pretty recent. And I'm talking last couple of days recent. You two will get the hang of it." Lexi watched as Sebastian looked down at Braeden.

"Hopefully."

"You will."

After Cooper brought their bottles up the boys got a quick lesson on how to feed them. The boys were still feeding them when Sebastian's parents walked into the room. "I see you've already been put to work." Mr. Smythe said as he sat down on the couch next to Sebastian. "And from the looks of things you two are doing pretty well."

"Your Dad's right. Looks like Braeden and Jocelyn are in good hands."

Once they were done feeding the twins, Cooper and Lexi explained what to do next while Sebastian's parents went back downstairs.

"Is everything okay sis?"

"It's fine; they're just giving you and Blaine your time. They know how overwhelming this all is. I'm sure they know neither of you need a bunch of people watching your every move."

"She's got a point Bas." It wasn't long till each of the babies fell asleep in their Uncles arms. "So, how much sleep have you two been getting?"

"We're slowly getting more." Cooper replied as a yawn escaped his mouth. "Now that you're here Blaine, care to tell me what was in those boxes I brought over."

"Just some things to make the place more us."

"He redid the master bedroom. It looks great!" Sebastian told them before looking over at Blaine and smiling. "It's very us now."

"I'm glad. I thought about that the other day when I went over. I forgot how pink that room was."

"It's all been taken care of." Blaine told her. "Thankfully you didn't paint the walls pink. That dark taupe worked perfectly with what I did."

"Well, you'll have to have us over to see it." Lexi told them.

"Speaking of the apartment, can you tell me where we should go to look for window treatments?" Sebastian asked which got a chuckle out of Cooper.

"Aren't you sophisticated?"

"Coop." Blaine said looking at him. "We'd just like to find something simple that'll help block the sun when need be. As much as we love all the windows it was a bit warm in the living room this summer."

"I completely understand. I used to have something up there actually. But took them down to have them cleaned and ended up going back to school before they got put back up."

"Are they still there?" Sebastian asked.

"They should be in the bedroom closet off the kitchen. If you want I'm sure Cooper would love to help you put them back up till you two find something you like." Cooper just looked at his wife and smiled. But before any of them had a chance to say anything else about the subject Blaine's phone began to ring. With the way he was holding Jocelyn, he couldn't reach it so Sebastian had to get it out of his pocket and hand it to him.

"Hey Nick, what can I do for you?" He said rather softly. "Sorry, I can't speak much louder. I've got my niece sleeping in my arms." Cooper then reached over and took Jocelyn out of his arms.

"It's okay, go talk."

"Is this better?" Blaine asked as he walked down the hall. "Good, now what do you need as should be enjoying your vacation."

"We're actually in line for Space Mountain right now." Blaine then heard everyone else say hello in the background.

"Sounds like you're having fun, so why are you calling me?"

"Well, we'd like to know when you and Seb were going to fill us in on your modeling debut."

"Yea, we sort of forgot to tell you, didn't we?"

"You sure did. So when did this happen? By the way, Brittany and Santana said you both look hot in the pictures."

"Tell them thank you." As Blaine answered Sebastian came walking up to him. "Brittany and Santana think we look hot in the pictures."

"Of course, they've got excellent taste."

"Is that Seb?"

"Yes, let me put you on speaker." After pressing the button Blaine put his phone between them. "Okay. Now we took the pictures over Christmas break."

"Alright, who talked you into it?"

"It actually all happened because of Cooper." Sebastian told him. "During one of his photo-shoots he and the photographer who is a friend of his started talking about me and B."

"Then he showed him a picture of us which started everything." Blaine added.

"That's crazy."

"We thought the same thing." Sebastian said. "I'm guessing you guys already spread the word."

"Absolutely. Every Warbler was sent a text. Hold on a sec, Santana wants to talk to you."

"Hey! Just so you both know, Britt and I freaked when we saw them. Talk about a wakeup call this morning. You both looked hot!"

"Sorry about that." Blaine told her. "We only found out they were in this issue this morning. Thanks for the compliment."

"You're welcome. So this is brand spanking new?"

"Yes Santana. It just hit the stands." Sebastian replied. "Safe to say you two were probably some of the first to see them besides those who work at the magazine."

"Britt saw them first as I was reading a gossip mag, though not that it matters. Now just remember us little people if you two make it big."

"We will." Blaine said.

"Oh and you're going to get writer's cramp as well, we all want our copies signed. Then we can say we knew you when."

"Cute. Though, I think you guys are all jumping the gun." Sebastian told her.

"Okay, but if not we're forward thinkers. By the way, Jeff and Nick's Moms loved the pictures too. And we're pretty sure Jeff's sister is now crushing on you both even though we told her your both gay and dating each other."

"I'm sure she'll survive. Now unless there is anything else we're going to let you go to enjoy your vacation. And remember, we want lots of pictures and stories." Blaine said.

"Alright and you'll definitely have those. This trip has been off to an interesting start. And guys, I want a picture of the two of you with your niece and nephew."

"Good and we'll send you a picture as Lexi has already taken quite a few." Sebastian replied.

After ending the call Blaine put his phone back in his pocket and wrapped his arms around Sebastian. "I'd say today has been quite interesting so far and it's not even noon."

"That would be accurate." After sharing a quick kiss they walked back into the family room.

"Is everything okay?" Lexi asked as he looked up at them as she rested on Cooper's chest.

"Yes, Nick just wanted to know about the pictures. Brittany spotted them while they were waiting to board their plane." Blaine told her.

"Ah, I'm guessing you two never told anyone about what you did."

"Guess we didn't though break was pretty crazy." Sebastian replied.

"True. Okay, as much as we love having you both here know that you don't have to stick around."

"But…" Blaine got cut off by Cooper.

"We know you both want to spend time with them, but at this moment they don't do much besides eat and sleep. And as beautiful as they are to look at we'd prefer if you two enjoyed yourselves."

"What if we want to stay?" Sebastian asked.

"You're more than welcome to Bas." Lexi replied. "We just want you both to know you're not obligated to stick around. You're welcome anytime you want. Come and go as you please. But like Coop said, we'd like you both to go out and enjoy yourselves. Leaving won't make you bad Uncles, honest."

"And it's not like Lexi and I are the best company either as we've been napping quite a bit when they're sleeping."

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked.

"Yes. Now go out and have fun!" Lexi told them. "And don't forget about seeing Tasha." Blaine and Sebastian both looked at each other and could see how tired Lexi and Cooper really were.

"Alright, but we'll be back either later today or first thing tomorrow." Sebastian told them. "And sis."

"Yes Bas."

"Can you send those pictures you took to us?"

"Will do. Now get out of here so we can get some sleep." She said with a smile before sitting up to give them each a hug goodbye.


	55. Chapter 55

Moving Beyond

Part 55

After saying goodbye to Cooper and Lexi, Blaine and Sebastian decided to head back to their apartment to figure out what they were going to do that day. "They're cute, aren't they Bas?"

"Absolutely. It's like Lexi said after they were born, she and Cooper do good work."

"That they do. Could I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why have you been getting down on yourself lately?"

"Wish I knew. And it seems to be the little things that are getting to me."

"I've noticed that as well. Last night you felt stupid and today you called yourself an idiot. Two things that you're definitely not."

"Last night you agreed with me."

"No, I agreed that the way you acted was stupid, not that you were. And today, you asked what I was going to so I guess we're both idiots then."

"You're not an idiot Blaine."

"Neither are you. I think when it comes to Braeden and Jocelyn we might have some reading to do so we're not so blindsided by little things. Which is an easy fix, how you're feeling is going to take a little more."

"Are you already getting a head start on college by psychoanalyzing me?"

"No, I'm just concerned Bas, that's all. You know you don't have to be strong around me all the time. I think sometimes you keep the walls up around the guys and forget to take them down when it's just us."

"You're right. But that's because I hate unloading my emotional baggage on you."

"I know, but keeping it bottled up inside isn't healthy. And don't think I didn't notice how quickly we left the house. Though you did tell them we'd have lunch with them before they leave."

"I wasn't in the mood to have a bonding moment with them. Don't get me wrong, I want to see them, just today isn't the day." They were so caught up in their conversation that their walk back to their building went by quickly. Once they were back inside their apartment Blaine went and sat down on the couch. "What do you want to do B?"

"Finish our conversation." Blaine then patted the spot next to him. Sebastian looked at him, but soon took a seat and leaned against him. For some reason, even with their height difference they managed to make this work. They were quiet for a while, but Blaine could tell Sebastian was relaxing as his body moved down till his head was resting on his lap. "Comfortable?"

"Yes, actually." With the way Sebastian was laying, Blaine couldn't help run his fingers through his thick locks. It was strange, even with all the product that was in it, Sebastian's hair was still soft. "Now, I hope you're not going to be so hands on with your actually patients when you have them."

"No, this type of attention is only for you."

"Good, because I don't like sharing you."

"You were willing to with Nick."

"That was all in good fun and you know that. I meant what I said last night, I prefer those moments to just be us. Which considering my ways when we first met is a complete one eighty."

"Like you've said before, people change. And when you were doing those things you didn't care about anyone, even yourself at times."

"It's sad that it took what happened to you for me to take a good look at myself and see what I'd become. Seeing you hurt tore me up inside, though I didn't let anyone know that."

"You mean besides Lexi?"

"Yes."

"When Santana came to Dalton and told us you were having surgery I felt sick to my stomach."

"Yet you still threw a slushie at her." Blaine heard Sebastian sigh. "Why did it take you so long to try and get in touch with me after it happened?"

"That would be because with as horrible as I felt I couldn't deal with you yelling at me. I thought of stopping by your house on more than one occasion but I didn't know what you'd told your parents. Figured if you told them everything I would've been arrested on sight. Plus basically everyone at McKinley threatened to kick my ass if I even tried to reach you."

"You could've texted me. If I didn't want to talk to you I would've ignored it."

"I just didn't want to cause you anymore pain."

"As screwed up as everything was, I wanted to hear from you. Shit, if I knew Cooper was dating Lexi then I would've told him to have you call me. Hell, I should've called you myself."

"Why would you have wanted to talk to the person that did that to you?"

"I wanted to know what was going through your head. As upset as I was, I don't think I was ever truly angry. I was frustrated more than anything, though it came off as anger. Yes, you were arrogant and cocky but you'd never been malicious before."

"Guess I was fulfilling a self-proclaimed prophesy that I was nothing but a screw up."

"Who convinced you to finally call me?"

"Thad."

"I should've known considering you called me the same day he came to visit."

"He said you asked about me."

"I did. He said you'd become completely withdrawn from everyone and everything. And that about the only time you smiled was when you sang, though you still ruled the Warblers with an iron fist."

"That was probably because that was the only time I wasn't dwelling on what a horrible person I was."

"You were never horrible, you were hurt, far deeper than anyone could ever imagine. When we started to talk again I'll admit I was hesitant. But there was something about the sound of your voice that allowed me to let you in. Whether you meant to or not I could hear the remorse in your voice. Then after what happened with Dave, there was a change in your eyes."

"That would be because once again me being a dick helped contribute to someone else's pain."

"Bas, everything you were feeling goes to show just how big your heart really is. Once one gets passed the arrogance and cockiness they can see what a wonderful person you really are. But you make it difficult."

"I figured I can't get hurt if people don't get close. And now that I'm letting people in I'm scared that that's what's going to happen. Yet, with as much of an ass as I was, you still wouldn't give up on me."

"That's because your eyes speak volumes Bas. Like I told you, I always knew there was more to you than what you were letting people see. I know it's risky letting people in and the fear of getting hurt is always possible, but the risk often outweighs the consequences."

"You're parents are right, you're really good at this."

"I'm good at this, because you're willing to address your faults with me knowing I'm not going to judge you. I know you're not perfect Bas, but neither am I. And the fact that we can honestly talk helps us avoid lots of little pitfalls that can happen in a relationship."

"We're honestly with each other but I still hide."

"I know and that's something that I accept because of what you've been through. And I have enough trust in you that if it was anything else than what we've already talked about you'd tell me."

"I would. I just hate that I can be so insecure."

"We're all insecure about one thing or another. Your insecurities just delve a little deeper."

"I'm sure Hummel would be laughing his ass off if he knew I was so insecure."

"Let's not talk about him. He's a part of my life that I'd like to leave in the past."

"That's never going to happen B. He was too many of your firsts." There was a sadness in Sebastian's voice that didn't go unnoticed by Blaine.

"Do you ever think about your first?"

"Not really as it wasn't memorable at all and was way too quick."

"Sorry, I didn't mean your first partner. I'm talking about your first love." Blaine watched as Sebastian's eyes closed and a single tear crept down his face. "Bas."

"I think about him all the time, because he's you. I wasn't exaggerating when I told you this whole relationship thing is new to me. Which is probably why I have so many fears."

"If it makes you feel any better Bas, I've seen you at your worst and I still want to be with you. With Kurt I never saw the whole package. I never knew he could be so bitchy. All I ever saw was one part of him and that's what I fell in love with. I didn't know he was capable of the things that he's done or things he did that I'm just hearing about. So I didn't really know fully who he was."

"If you had such a hard time with seeing that part of him what makes me so different?"

"Bas, I fell in love with you in spite of all those things. And you let me be me. I don't have to be some image of who you think I am. You let me have a life outside of you without question. Basically you accept me for me no matter what that may entail and I feel the same about you. We love each other, flaws and all."

"Thank you."

"For."

"Helping put a lot of my fears at bay, but I can't promise they won't reappear."

"I know, and when they do we'll deal with them, together."

"Deal. So, now that my counseling session is over what do I owe you?"

"How about a walk through the park later on?

"We can definitely do that. But we're going to need to work on your rates in the future."

"Alright." Blaine replied with a slight laugh. "Since I want to take a walk later, what would you like to do in the meantime?"

"Honestly, I'm good with what we're doing right now, though the topic of our conversation could change. There's something quite relaxing about lying on your lap and you running your fingers through my hair."

"You won't get any complaints from me. I'm quite comfortable myself."

When Tasha walked out of her office she was happy to find Kurt siting at his desk. "What does the rest of my afternoon look like Kurt?"

"The only thing left on your schedule for today is a meeting with Tyler. Why?"

"Call him and see if we can reschedule to first thing tomorrow morning."

"Alright, what would you like me to tell him?"

"That there is something I need to take care of that needs to be handled right away and it entails me leaving the office." Just before she walked back in her office she stopped. "Could you do me a favor and grab me a copy of Simon's shoot from December that we just published. I need the whole file."

"Yes Ms. Saunders." Once she was in her office Kurt couldn't help sigh. He'd loved getting to help put the issue together but hated having to sift through all the photos of Blaine and Sebastian. It wasn't that he wanted Blaine back anymore as it was clear that was hopeless. Plus he was happy with how things were progressing with Chandler. He just hated all the compliments he'd heard throughout the office about that spread. It happened each issue, something catches someone's eye and it became the talk of the office. But the fact that the talk of the office included Blaine and Sebastian it drove him nuts. Considering Simon had just left Tasha's office about twenty minutes prior he couldn't help the feeling in his gut that another shoot including them was possible. But he couldn't explain why she needed to leave the office.

"Were you able to get it Kurt?" Tasha asked as she walked out of her office with her coat and briefcase in hand.

"It should be here any minute and Tyler said tomorrow morning actually worked better for him. If anything comes up should I call or should it wait till morning?"

"If you think it needs my immediate attention, call. Otherwise I'll deal with it in the morning. But since the day is almost over the chances of that happening are slim."

"Bas, did Tasha say what she wanted to talk to us about that was so important that she's coming over?" Blaine asked as he looked through the fridge trying to figure out what they were going to do for dinner.

"No, just that it would be better to do in person." Blaine closed the fridge as he couldn't seem to concentrate on dinner as he was curious as to what Tasha was coming over about. Thankfully it wasn't long till the bell rang and Sebastian went to go get it. Blaine was just walking into the living room when Sebastian and Tasha entered. "Hi Tasha."

"Hi Blaine. It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too. Have a seat." After she sat down Sebastian and Blaine sat down next to her. "So, what brings you to our humble abode?"

"Humble would be your typical NYC closet apartment. You're living in luxury my dear."

"Touché. Now what do we owe this visit as Lexi told us you just wanted us to stop by." Sebastian said.

"Well, that was the original plan but I met with Simon earlier today." Blaine and Sebastian both nodded. "And after the initial response we've gotten we'd love to put the two of you to work again. That is if you're interested."

"We could be." Sebastian replied. "But it would depend on when as we can't miss school and we've got lots going on between when we come back and the end of the year."

"I know that and I wouldn't ask you to as this isn't your fulltime gig. It would be after the two of you graduate as they'd be for one of the fall editions."

"We're going to Europe for two weeks after graduation." Blaine told her.

"If this is something you two are honestly interested in doing again two weeks in Europe I can easily work around as I'd like to do this in June."

"Do we have time to talk about it?"

"Of course. I just thought it was better that I talked to you both about this in person. And after speaking with Simon I felt the sooner the better. Not that I think it'll make a difference but Cooper would be involved this time around as well."

"When would you need to know by?" Sebastian asked.

"Preferably before the two of you return to Ohio. But if you need a bit longer I'd understand." Tasha then leaned over and pulled the folio out of her briefcase. "If you two are questioning whether you're really capable of doing this and that maybe the first time was luck I brought you something to look at. Here are copies of all the photos Simon took that day. I'd like it if you took a look at them and you'll see why I'm asking. And before you say anything I know this isn't something either of you want to do for a living. But it would be a nice way to make money while you're going to school."

"We'll think about it."

"Fair enough. If either of you have questions don't hesitate to ask." She then grabbed a notebook out of her briefcase. "Here is my cellphone number so you can reach me directly without having to worry about dealing with Kurt. And in case you were worried, I had one of my other assistants messenger your copies of the magazine over here. So, you don't have to worry about Kurt knowing where you guys live."

"I appreciate that. The less we have to deal with him the better." Blaine told her before they all stood up.

"I figured as much. Now on a non-business note before I go, congratulations to both of you for winning your regional. I've been told you're now competing at Nationals."

"That we are."

"Well, if I don't get the chance again, good luck! Tasha then gave them each a hug. "I'll see myself out. And guys, when you're done with the pictures just give me a call and I'll have someone come and get them." As Tasha walked out Sebastian looked at Blaine.

"What are you thinking about B?"

"That it's definitely something to think about. She's right; it's a great way to make money while we're in school. Not too much work but a seriously nice paycheck. And the thought of not getting a "real job" while going to school is appealing. I'd much rather concentrate on my studies."

"That's a great point."

"Are you telling me the great Sebastian Smythe was going to get a job?"

"Yes, I was considering it. But like you I'd rather not especially since I'll be having to clerk the next year. Plus I'm trying out for lacrosse so between that and school work getting a job is not a top priority."

"You also have the luxury of not having to."

"So do you as you're parents told you they'd take care of everything."

"I know, but I really don't want my parents having to pay when I want to do something special for you." After Blaine spoke Sebastian pulled him into a hug.

"You don't have to do anything for me besides be you."

After having dinner they headed back to the living room and grabbed the folio off the coffee table before getting comfortable. They were only a few photos in and they were already looking back and forth between each other. As hard as it might've been to admit, they did look good. So the published shots weren't just luck. "It would be silly for us not to do it Bas."

"I know. So why did we say we needed time to think about it?"

"I don't know. Do you want to call her or should I?"

"One of us can do it in the morning. Now, do you want to finish looking through the rest of the pictures or would you like to go for that walk through the park?"

"A walk sounds perfect."

They'd just reached the lobby of their building when Blaine's phone went off. After glancing at his phone and sending a quick reply Blaine just smiled. "What is it B?"

"It's just Rachel. She hopes we're enjoying our first full day in town and she can't wait to see us."

"That must make Hummel happy."

"I'm pretty sure she tries not to talk about us to him, especially after what I said to him."

"I still wish I was in the room for that conversation. I like it when you get feisty. A worked up Blaine Anderson is even sexier than usual."

"If I remember correctly you got to enjoy that even if you weren't in the room when it happened."

"True. I think Rachel would be shocked if we told her we didn't have sex after she left."

"That's probably true. But what we did do was definitely enjoyable."

"I completely agree. There's something to be said for just kissing. But don't tell anyone that, it would ruin my image as a bad boy."

"Like I've told you before, that secret is safe with me. As much as you've opened up, I love that there is a part of you that only I get to see. A part that even Lexi doesn't see."

"If you keep talking like that, you just might get lucky tonight Mr. Anderson." Sebastian gave Blaine's a hand a squeeze as he spoke. For early April it was warmer than usual but there was still a chill in the air, but that didn't stop them for taking a walk through the whole park. On their way back to their apartment they stopped to get some coffee and just enjoy the evening as unlike earlier in the day, both of them were completely at ease.

When they returned to their building they were surprised to see Rachel and Brody waiting in the lobby. "What are you two doing here?" Sebastian asked as Rachel gave him a hug.

"Well, we were actually in the area and were curious if you wanted to go out. But it's pretty obvious you two are just getting in."

"You could've called." Blaine said as they walked towards the elevators.

"I tried, someone wasn't answering his phone." Blaine then pulled his phone out of his pocket and saw he had three missed calls.

"Sorry."

"That's quite alright. We're not interrupting anything, are we?" She asked as the elevator opened.

"If you were, we'd tell you." Sebastian said as they stepped inside. "We're just coming back from a walk through the park after dinner."

"Did you guys walk the whole park because it's kind of late?" Brody asked.

"We did actually." Blaine replied. "It's a great night to do it. So what did the two of you have in mind?" After Blaine spoke he couldn't help notice the look that Brody gave Rachel. "What's going on guys?" Their conversation was paused briefly while they got off the elevator and waited to enter the apartment. "Are you going to tell us what that look was about?"

"Rachel." Brody said as they walked to the living room. "If you don't tell them why we're really here I will."

"You know you can say anything to us." Blaine said as they sat down. "It can't be much weirder than half of the stuff we've dealt with today."

"Alright. Why didn't you tell me that both of you were modeling?"

"Who showed you?" Sebastian asked.

"A girl in my dance class. She showed it to me when she thought two of the guys in the ad looked similar to those she saw in pictures with me. Is there a reason why you didn't tell me?"

"We didn't tell anyone." Sebastian replied. "We took those pictures when we were here over winter break."

"Was that what you were talking about with one of your sisters friends that night Rachel and I were there and we were singing carols?"

"Yes, that's what we were talking about." Blaine told him. "Honestly, after they were taken neither of us really gave them any thought except for a day when Lexi told us Tasha was working on the layout of an issue. We never imagined it would end up being five pages."

"So, you weren't trying to keep it from me."

"Of course not, why would we?"

"I told you they weren't and that it probably just slipped their minds with everything that's been going on." Brody told her as he pulled her closer.

"If you want, Tasha brought all of the shots over today. Would you like to see them?" Sebastian asked. He quickly got his answer as Rachel nodded. "Lucky for you we have them right here. We actually haven't looked through them all yet." He said as he handed her the folio. "Be careful with them though as we need to give them back to Tasha."


	56. Chapter 56

Moving Beyond

Part 56

The next morning when Blaine awoke he was happy to see that Sebastian was still lying beside him. He understood why Sebastian loved to get up early, but he also loved that quiet time together early in the morning. As he curled up next to him, Sebastian stirred slightly but never opened his eyes. Whether he'd admit it or not, Blaine knew the conversation he and Sebastian had the day before had been emotionally draining. It wasn't till he felt Sebastian's hand rubbing his back did he look up and see a pair of green eyes looking at him.

After a few morning pleasantries, they started to discuss what they wanted to do for the day. One thing they both immediately agreed upon was they weren't going to move anytime soon as they were both far too comfortable. Considering that Sebastian's parents were leaving in two days they figured they'd just invite everyone over that day. Even with the changes in their relationship Sebastian wanted Lexi and Cooper nearby if he was going to spend quite a bit of time with his Mother. And after looking at the window treatments in the one bedroom they both knew it was going to take quite a while to put them up as a ladder was necessary with as tall as the windows were. They both now understood why Lexi said that Cooper would come and help them.

Later when Sebastian spoke on the phone with his Dad, Blaine rolled over and grabbed the remote off the nightstand to turn on the television. While flipping through the channels Blaine noticed the conversation take a turn as it was clear Sebastian was no longer talking to his Dad but was talking with Lexi. Once the call ended Sebastian looked at Blaine. "They're all coming but Lexi thinks we're crazy."

"Tell me something I don't know, but why this time?"

"That we willing want all the chaos in our home that will come with having them all here."

"We live in a dorm, we live in chaos."

"I basically told her the same thing so she relented. They'll be by around one so we have time to just be us this morning. Did you ever hear back from Rachel to know whether she and Brody made it back okay last night?"

"Yes, she sent a text. I still can't believe how late our night went last night."

"Me either. I'm just glad we didn't have to travel."

"They didn't either as we did offer to let them stay. But I completely understand why Rachel decided against it."

"Me too, as the last thing I'd want to do is listen to him whine especially when tired."

They were just finishing bring everything out of the one bedroom when the bell rang. "That's got to be weird for Lexi to ring the bell considering she lived here." Blaine said as they headed for the door.

"Yes, but it's cute. And she probably rang it to make sure she wasn't interrupting anything." When they opened the door they couldn't help but laugh when they saw all the stuff Lexi and Cooper had brought with them. "Are the four of you moving in?" Sebastian asked as they stepped aside so that she could pass by with the stroller.

"Seems like it, doesn't it."

"Where are our parents?"

"They'll be here soon, they decided to walk." She told them as they took some of the things out of Cooper's hands. "Do you care where I put things?"

"Whatever is good for you sis."

As Cooper and Lexi got settled they couldn't help smile as Blaine and Sebastian had taken the kids out of the stroller and were walking around with them. For two people that looked so nervous just a day prior, they looked completely in their element at that moment. "Since you two seem to have things taken care of out here do you mind if I check out what Blaine did to the master bedroom?"

"Go right ahead." Sebastian replied, while just glancing at her. "Wow!"

"What is it Bas?" Cooper asked just as he was about to sit down.

"She's strong." Blaine looked over and saw that Jocelyn had a hold of Sebastian's pinky.

"That she is, both of them are actually. And I recommend not trying to pull away as they usually cry if you try. So until then, she's got you unless you want her to cry."

"I'd rather not. I might be an arse but I'd never make this little angel cry."

"We appreciate that you're willing to help us today Coop." Blaine told him. "It's definitely a job for more than two people."

"You're welcome. Lexi explained that after you guys left. Even though I'd been here to drop your boxes off I never really took a good look around."

"Do you want me to get that?" Cooper asked as the bell rang.

"I think I can accomplish it." Sebastian said as he got up with Jocelyn still in his arms. When he opened the door for his parents he still couldn't believe just how much had changed over a few months. There was a time just months prior he never could've imagined having his Mother coming to see him.

"This place is beautiful Seb."

"Thank you Mother. But Lexi needs to be given the credit for it, she decorated it."

"Are you and Blaine planning on changing anything?"

"Nothing major. Blaine already took care of the main issues so from here on out it's just little stuff. Make yourself comfortable." Sebastian's Dad took a seat on one of the chairs while his Mother looked around. "Why isn't she joining us?" Sebastian asked as he sat back down next to Blaine.

"That would be because she's never been here before." Mr. Smythe told him. "Remember, when Lexi was living here the two of them weren't on speaking terms."

"Would you like Blaine and I to show you around?"

"That's alright, you're comfortable. Your views are breath taking."

Once the boys decided to start making lunch Cooper couldn't help but smile at how reluctant they were to put Braeden and Jocelyn down. "They're not going anywhere guys." That comment just earned him a look from Blaine and Sebastian before they headed for the kitchen. "So, how'd my little brother do on redecorating?"

"It looks great. It definitely suits them now. Gone is the pink in came midnight blue and burgundy. Blaine has excellent taste."

"He probably got that from our Mom. Next time we go back you need to check out my Dad's closet. She has it organized so he knows what goes with what."

"Are you telling me that your fashionable Dad is dressed by your Mom?"

"Yes. Now if you don't mind I'm going to find out how long it's going to be till we eat." Cooper then leaned over and gave Lexi a kiss before getting up. "Which way?" She then explained to him where to go.

"Your grandparents really set Sebastian up nicely." Mrs. Smythe said as she sat down near Lexi.

"That they did. Grandma wasn't quite sure at first but after she thought about it she knew this place would be perfect for him. After Grandpa passed she considered selling it since I moved back into the house, but with the way things were going she felt this place suited Bas perfectly. I've got to agree, it's perfect for him."

"I'm assuming you're talking about the situation between him and myself."

"Yes. To tell you the truth, in the end Grandma was very angry with you and she was determined to do everything she could to protect and care for Bas and I."

"Considering how she set her will up, she did." Her Dad added

"She didn't do it to hurt you Dad; you've got to know that."

"I know, but it was still a shock."

Meanwhile in the kitchen Cooper took a seat at the table. "Did you two talk to Tasha yet?"

"She came by yesterday actually." Blaine told him.

"Are the two of you going to do it?"

"You know?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes. So, what's the verdict?"

"We're going to do it. The money is too good to pass up." Blaine said.

"I figured as much. Do you two know when you're going to move out here permanently?"

"We were thinking after the fourth so we could celebrate with our friends one last time." Sebastian told him.

"That makes sense. If you guys need any help let me know."

"Thanks. But it shouldn't be too bad as Nick and Jeff will be coming out at the same time."

"How are you getting both cars out here as I can't see you each driving separately?" Cooper's question caused Blaine and Sebastian to look at each other.

"That's one thing we haven't talked about." Blaine told him.

"If you don't mind my two cents I'd recommend driving your car out here Blaine as it has more room to put things. And I'm just throwing it out there, I could always fly home and drive Bas's car back as I have a feeling his is the one going to be kept at our place."

"How'd you know?" Sebastian asked.

"You've got a soft top on your convertible Bas. A parking garage isn't the safest spot no matter how secure."

"Well, if you want feel free to come by and get it anytime while Blaine and I are in Europe. I'll leave the keys with your parents since they're taking us to the airport."

"I can do that. Now for the real question, why are Lexi and I here? And don't give me some BS answer about wanting to see the kids because you could've come to the house." Blaine looked at Sebastian who turned to face Cooper.

"I wanted you both here because I'm not quite ready to spend ample time alone with my Mother. Plus we want to get the window treatments up."

"Thank you. I figured as much, but I wanted to hear it directly from you."

Lunch couldn't have been ready at a better time as Lexi had just put twins down after feeding them when Blaine came in to tell them it was ready. Most of the conversation over lunch dealt with the boys recent regional win, nationals, and college. After hearing what Blaine was majoring in Cooper couldn't stop the smile that crept to his face. And he knew that their parents had to be happy with Blaine's decision.

"Now Seb, have you thought about what type of law you want to practice?" His Dad asked.

"I've narrowed down my options but I've yet to make a decision." As Sebastian spoke Blaine couldn't help but look over at him as he knew Sebastian wasn't being forthright with his Dad. Blaine knew Sebastian had decided what he wanted to practice weeks prior. But there must be a good reason for him keeping his decision to himself at that moment.

Once they were done with their late lunch and had finished cleaning up Blaine and Sebastian along with Cooper and Mr. Smythe got to work rehanging the window treatments. Much to their delight having the four of them doing it made the task go by rather quickly even with as many as they had to hang. "Hopefully those will serve you well until you figure out what you want up there." Lexi told them as Cooper leaned the ladder against the wall.

"Personally, they work well with the room. We might not have to do anything." Blaine replied.

"What do you think Bas?"

"B's right. But I'm sure we'll know for sure after a few days. So, what are you all doing tonight?"

"Your Dad and I are seeing a show while Lexi and Cooper are going to enjoy having the house to themselves for the most part."

"Well, know that once B and I are out here we have no problems watching Braeden and Jocelyn if you two want to have a date night."

"Thank you Bas. We just might take you up on that. But we should probably get going. Hopefully this won't be the only time we get to spend quality time with you two while you're here."

"You'll see us again." Blaine told her. "Probably tomorrow."

Since Mr. and Mrs. Smythe were going to walk back they said their goodbyes while Cooper and Lexi started to pack up. "Is there anything we can do?" Sebastian asked.

"You can help me bring this stuff down to the car while Lexi gets everything else packed up." Sebastian nodded and grabbed the other pack n'play from Cooper and headed towards the door.

"Why do I feel like I'm being set up?" Blaine asked as he put Braeden in his car seat.

"Because you were. What's going on with Bas?"

"His insecurities have just been creeping up on him lately, but we're dealing with it."

"Are you sure, because I can talk to him if you want?"

"Positive. We actually had a really good talk yesterday. I think part of it stems from seeing your Mother. As much as he wants to fix things, he's afraid of getting hurt again. Opening up to people really isn't easy for him."

"I know. After everything that's happened I can't say I blame him. I'm just glad he'll talk to you. You two really are good for each other."

"Me too. And thank you, I think so too."

"Remember; if you two need anything let me know, okay."

"I've got it." Lexi then pulled Blaine into a hug. They'd finished their conversation just in time as Cooper and Sebastian came walking back in.

"How'd I guess you two would be huddled together?" Cooper said as he stood behind the stroller. "Ready to go?" Lexi nodded then gave Blaine a kiss on the cheek.

"We'll see you two later." She then walked over to Sebastian and gave him a hug and kiss as well before she and Cooper headed out.

After they heard the door close Blaine and Sebastian took a seat on the couch. "So, what did my sister want to talk to you about?" Sebastian asked as he wrapped his arm around Blaine.

"You. She wanted to make sure you were okay."

"What did you tell her?"

"The truth."

"Did she get all protective?"

"Yes, and she said she's there if you need to talk. But she was happy you were talking to me about it."

"Figured as much."

"Now, are you going to tell me why you didn't tell your Dad the type of law you want to practice?"

"I didn't want to get into it with him with the babies nearby. I love him to death, but he'd prefer that I do corporate law like he does and our difference usually end up getting voiced rather loudly."

"Yet you want to become a prosecutor."

"Exactly. Though a part of me still finds becoming a defense attorney intriguing."

"Is that because of the challenge or the pay?"

"Both. But being a prosecutor would be just as challenging."

"Luckily you don't have to make that decision too soon. Do you know what your Mother thinks?"

"I think she'd prefer I not study law at all. I think she envisioned me going into finance or some shit."

"So she wants you to become Thad."

"Good catch, I hadn't thought about that. But enough about college, what would you like to do the rest of the day."

"As boring as it may be, I'm content just hanging out here. Plus, it's starting to rain." Sebastian looked ahead and saw that Blaine was correct. From where they were it was just sprinkling but they could see the heavier rain coming towards them.

"Looks like mother nature would agree with your decision to stay in." Blaine looked at Sebastian who was just glancing over at him.

"Normally in a situation like this I wouldn't expect such an innocent look on your face, or such an agreeable answer. I thought for sure once you saw we were going to be staying in you'd recommend some extra-curricular activities."

"I don't need to when your mind obviously went there. But I'm content just cuddling on the couch and watching a flick or something. If something happens it happens if it doesn't I'm fine with that too. God forbid we don't have sex every minute of every day that we're here."

"I'm sure that's what some of the guys figure we're doing."

"If we had as much sex as they think we do we'd constantly be tired. For the most part, we're very well behaved while we're at school."

"Very true, this means we have lots of missed opportunities to make up for. And if I recall correctly I was supposed to get lucky last night. But that was interrupted by unexpected visitors."

"You don't forget much, do you?"

"I try not to."

"Fair enough. But so you know since we just got here we don't have supplies stashed everywhere."

"That's going to need to be rectified. Can't have our spontaneity compromised."

"Very true and since that's the case we're going to need to go shopping tomorrow, head to the West Village." Blaine then got up off the couch and stood in front of Sebastian and extended his hand. Sebastian reached out his hand for Blaine to take and got up as well. "Lead the way."

The storm rolled in much quicker than either of them had anticipated as by the time they reached the bedroom it was pouring. The noise from the rain hitting the windows was only dampened when the thunder rumbled loud enough to make them both jump slightly. As Blaine began to unbutton Sebastian's shirt he kissed each newly exposed section of skin. Between the storm outside and Blaine's touch all of Sebastian's senses were tingling. He'd truly gotten used to letting Blaine take control; there was definitely something to be said for being the object of another's desire. And as much as he loved having Blaine at his mercy he loved being at Blaine's as well.

By the time he felt the backs of his legs touch the bed he was only left wearing his boxers, while Blaine was still fully dressed. As his gaze fell over Blaine, he reached down and pulled his shirt off, tossing it on top of Sebastian's clothes. "Is that better?" Blaine asked with a sweet, yet seductive smile. Sebastian just nodded and watched as Blaine continued to undress.

"That's even better." Blaine just smiled before sliding his hand around Sebastian neck and bringing him closer so he could kiss him once more. They'd gotten so lost in their kiss that by the time it broke they were lying in bed. As their eyes refocused Sebastian could only see a slight glimmer of hazel as Blaine's eyes were dark, filled with love and desire. After tossing some of the throw pillows onto the floor Sebastian slid under the blankets which caused Blaine to laugh softly.

"And just what are you doing?"

"I'm chilly." The playful smirk on Sebastian's face didn't get lost on Blaine.

"I'm just going to have to do a better job of warming you up." Blaine then joined Sebastian under the covers and his lips quickly went to work on the sweet spot on Sebastian's neck. He knew he'd found it when the softest of moans escaped Sebastian's lips. It wasn't till he felt Sebastian's body shift beneath him did he move his lips and beginning kissing his way down his chest. Once he saw Blaine disappear beneath the covers Sebastian's eyes fluttered closed. When he felt Blaine's hot breath against his boxers he shifted ever so slightly and when he did he felt Blaine's fingers hook around the top and begin to pull them down.

The next moments became a bit of a blur as Blaine would bring Sebastian so close to the edge with his mouth before slowly bringing him back down again. It wasn't till he felt Sebastian's fingers give his hair a tug did he finally bring him over. His release was so strong that Blaine was thankful he had a hand on his hip otherwise Sebastian might've choked him as he swallowed. As Sebastian's body shuddered Blaine began to kiss his way back up his body. Once he reappeared from under the covers he felt Sebastian's arms wrap around him. "I thought you were the one that was supposed to be getting lucky."

"I'm going to be, but I love it when you're really relaxed when I do. You have less control." The smile on Blaine's face expressed his desire before he leaned down and kissed Sebastian. The deeper the kiss grew Blaine could feel Sebastian's hold on him tighten. He then broke the kiss and sat back, his eyes never leaving Sebastian's. It wasn't till he moved to open one of the nightstands did he feel a tug at his boxers. "May I help you?"

"These need to go." Blaine just winked at Sebastian before getting out of bed to remove his boxers. Once they were on the floor with everything else he got what he need from the nightstand and got back into bed. As much as Blaine had enjoyed taking care of Sebastian, it had got him extremely worked up as well. It took a few deep breaths for Blaine to calm himself down, as he knew if he rushed it wouldn't be fair to Sebastian especially since he'd always made sure Blaine was ready.

By the time Blaine slowly pushed in he wasn't sure how long he was going to last. But once he started to find his rhythm that overwhelming feeling subsided as being inside Sebastian felt all too good. As green eyes stared into hazel Blaine moved Sebastian's legs just enough so he could thrust even deeper which caused them both to moan rather loudly. With Blaine's hands firmly on his hips Sebastian soon began to meet Blaine thrust for thrust as he gripped the sheets tightly beneath him. Once Sebastian's moans turned into mindless babble Blaine moved one hand off Sebastian's hip and began to stroke him in time with his thrusts. That extra stimulation was all it took to send Sebastian over the edge once again. With Sebastian shuddering beneath him it only took a few more thrusts till Blaine's orgasm overtook him. As his body came down off its high his eyes fluttered open.

What he saw was Sebastian in a state of pure bliss which he was sure his expression mirrored. As he pulled out, a soft sigh escaped Sebastian's lips. When Blaine moved off of the bed Sebastian's eyes followed him as he walked into the bathroom. After tossing the condom in the trash he grabbed a washcloth and got it damp before walking back into the bedroom. Sebastian was expecting Blaine to hand it to him but instead he cleaned the cum off of his chest for him. Blaine walked close enough to the bathroom so he could toss the washcloth inside before jumping back into bed. "Are you warmer now?" He asked as he brought the covers back up before curling up next to Sebastian.

"Much." Sebastian then ran his fingers through Blaine's damp curls. Once they got settled they just lied in bed for a while listening to the storm. After a bit Sebastian grabbed the remote so that he could check the weather. "Looks like this isn't going to be letting up anytime soon."

"That's fine with me, I'm happy with where we are right now."


	57. Chapter 57

Moving Beyond

Part 57

The next couple of days went by rather quickly as Blaine and Sebastian spent quite a bit of time with Lexi and Cooper. Sebastian knew his Mother wished that each time they'd come over that it had been about him wanting to spend time with her. But she freely accepted the time she got to spent with him while Braeden and Jocelyn were sleeping while they were there. Yes, they were getting to know each other again, but there were certain things she'd asked him about that he refused to discuss. There was still a part of his life that he wasn't willing to share and most of that concerned his relationship with Blaine.

He understood why she was asking what she was, but with the fact they weren't that close he wasn't going to share something that he cared about so deeply. The fact that she was still adjusting to how much Sebastian had grown and changed, he knew she wasn't quite ready to know just how close he and Blaine were.

When Blaine returned upstairs after leaving Sebastian and his Mother to talk he was surprised to find he was no longer in the family room. "He went up to his room Blaine." Mr. Smythe told him when he saw Blaine looking around. After thanking Mr. Smythe, Blaine made his way up to Sebastian's room.

"Whatcha doing?" Blaine asked as he sat down on the bed.

"Packing up my room. Figured we could bring my stuff over to the apartment now instead of trying to do it in the summer when we bring the rest of the stuff out." Blaine nodded then asked if Sebastian wanted help. "You can start packing up my desk if you like." Sebastian replied as he started to pull clothes out of his closet. "I think we're going to need to use one of the closets in one of the other bedrooms. I've got a ton of clothes and still have more in Ohio."

"That's fine with me. If anything we can just break it up by season or something."

"That works. I'm sure whatever we come up with will be fine."

"Do you still want to go to the West Village when we leave? Obviously, after we drop your stuff off at home."

Yes. And so you know, Cooper said he'd drive us over so we wouldn't have to worry about bringing the SUV back."

"How'd your conversation go with your Mother?"

"It went. There are some things that I'm not quite ready to talk to her about and I think that bothers her."

"Understandable, but at least you two are talking."

"I think she wants the type of relationship with me that I have with Lexi."

"Those are some pretty lofty expectations. I don't quite ever picture you talking about love and sex with your Mother the way you do with Lexi."

"My thoughts exactly. The fact that I've grown up she's just going to need to accept that there are parts of my life she won't know about." As they continued to pack each of their phones went off. "Could you check yours B, mine's on the desk." Blaine agreed and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"You need to see this Bas." Blaine said as he stopped what he was doing and walked over to Sebastian. "There is no doubt they're having fun."

"That's priceless! Are those mouse ears on either side of Brittany's princess hat?"

"I think so. I can't believe the guys are dressed as knights. And the fact that they have the castle as a backdrop, it's almost too much. I have a feeling that when they get back we're going to be hearing tons of stories."

"I don't doubt that one bit. Are we still going out with Rachel and Brody tonight?"

"Yes unless one of us has changed their mind. She said to dress nice, but not formal. She's taking us to a cute little piano bar near NYADA."

"Sounds fun. One of the nights we're here we need to go back to the place where it all started."

"That's an excellent idea!"

Once they started bringing boxes and suitcases down the stairs, Cooper headed up to give them a hand. It was amazing just how much stuff they were able to fit into the SUV, though they weren't able to get everything. "Do you want to make a second trip today guys?" Cooper asked as they got in.

"No thanks. Anything that's still here we can get either later in the week or when we come back." Sebastian replied. "That is unless you need the space."

"Not anytime soon. Your room is actually going to become Jocelyn's once she's bigger and Blaine's is going to be Braeden's."

"How'd the two of you decide that?" Blaine asked.

"Bas's room has the bigger closet and bathroom which Lexi knows our daughter will appreciate once she's older. Girls have a tendency to have a bit more clothing and such."

By the time Blaine and Sebastian were getting ready to go out that evening both of them were ready for a night out. They'd been so productive that day that they were ready to let loose. Just as they were coming out of the subway they were surprised to see Rachel and Brody at the top of the steps. "And here I thought we were going to have to look for you." Rachel said after giving them each a hug.

"Well, we're here so look no further." Sebastian replied as he slid his hand in to Blaine's. "How far is this place?" He asked as they started to walk.

"It's just about two blocks from here." Brody replied. "We really think the two of you will enjoy it."

"You can sing if you want." Rachel told them. "It's a huge hangout for the students at NYADA." Blaine looked up at Sebastian and smiled. "And you two are definitely good enough to sing if you want." Once they were inside they found themselves a table near the piano while Brody went to the bar to get them all something to drink. "So, are you two enjoying your time in the city?" They both nodded.

"It's nice to be able to start getting our bearings." Blaine replied. "Though I don't doubt I'll get lost a few times once we're here for good."

"Getting lost once in a while is a good." Brody said as he sat their drinks down. "Helps you find your way around. And as much as these look like the real thing, I wasn't going to get busted so you three are alcohol free this evening."

"I'm pretty sure we'll survive." Sebastian said as he looked around the place. As he was one of Brody's friends approached and convinced him and Rachel to sing. "We want to be impressed." He said as they walked away.

"Knowing Rachel, we will be." Blaine said as he leaned against Sebastian who in turn wrapped his arm around him. "I'm curious to hear what Brody sounds like."

"Well, he's got to be good if Rachel is willing to sing with him in public." While listening to Rachel and Brody sing, Blaine turned his head just enough so he could kiss Sebastian on the cheek.

"Don't the two of you have any decency? Not everyone wants to see you fawning over each other." Blaine and Sebastian looked at each other before looking to the side to see Kurt standing there with who they could only assume was Chandler. "What are you even doing here?"

"Good evening to you too Kurt." Sebastian said while trying not to roll his eyes. "We have plenty of decency that was just a simple kiss on the cheek. If you'd like us to show you something more along the lines of being indecent I'm sure we can come up with something."

"Not that it's any of your business, but we're here with Rachel and Brody. Aren't you going to make introductions, though I'm pretty sure I know who this is?"

"Is this Blaine?" Chandler asked as he looked at Kurt.

"Yes. Chandler, this is Blaine Anderson, and that's Blaine's boyfriend Sebastian Smythe."

"Hi. I swear I've seen the two of you somewhere before."

"I doubt you have." Kurt replied quickly. "Let's go find a table."

"I have. You two were just in the newest issue of the magazine Kurt works for." Both Blaine and Sebastian could see Kurt roll his eyes once Chandler realized where he'd seen them before.

"That would be correct." Sebastian told him.

"You guys looked great!"

"Thank you." Blaine replied with a rather arrogant smile on his face. "He's got better manners than you do Kurt." Kurt just huffed at Blaine's words before he and Chandler walked to the other side of the bar.

"That was weird." Sebastian said before kissing the top of Blaine's head. "He clearly had no clue we were in town. Rachel's never going to hear the end of it."

"Please tell me that wasn't Kurt." Rachel said as she and Brody sat back down.

"Fine it wasn't Kurt. It was another guy that can't seem to find the men's wear section when he shops." Sebastian said with a smile.

"I'm so sorry guys. I never would've brought you two here if I knew he was going to be here."

"It's okay Rachel, we're fine." Blaine told her. "We're more worried about you because he didn't look very happy when we told him we were here with you and Brody."

"He'll get over it. So, did the two of you get to meet Chandler?" They both nodded.

"He's nice, but a little odd." Brody told them. "I still don't know what to make of the two of them. They seem to be happy, but never seem to touch each other, at least when Rachel or I are around."

"I did see them holding hands once." Rachel chimed in.

"That would be because Kurt is uncomfortable with public displays of affection. He was upset when he saw us because I was giving Bas here a kiss on the cheek. He accused us of not having any decency."

"If he thought that was indecent I don't know what he would've thought of some of the kisses I've seen the two of you share." Brody said with a laugh.

"He probably would've been repulsed." Sebastian said. "Though he did see one heck of a kiss between the two of us over Thanksgiving."

"I remember hearing all about that!" Rachel said probably a little too enthusiastically. "He said you two were seriously going at it in the middle of the bowling alley."

"A bowling alley?" Brody asked.

"Yes." Sebastian told him. "I happened to make a big shot which had our team winning a little bet and Blaine gave me one heck of a congratulatory kiss. But there was nothing obscene about it whatsoever. It was nothing like he describe to you or Cooper. If you don't believe me you can ask any of the Warblers or New Directions as they all saw it."

"Oh, I believe you." Rachel told him. "What I don't get is what does Cooper have to do with this?"

"He went over to my house looking for me but we were at Bas's." Blaine explained. "And Cooper happened to be outside and Kurt went off on him in a way about mine and Bas's behavior." As Blaine spoke Sebastian nudged him in the side. "What is it Bas?"

"Look who's getting ready to sing." All of their eyes went to the piano where Kurt was standing.

"I have a feeling this isn't going to be good." Rachel sighed.

As Pasqual started to play they all just looked at each other as they knew that opening run. "You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Sebastian said as he laughed. "I need to record this shit. The Warblers will never believe us." He said as he got out his phone as they all couldn't contain their laughter.

_At first I was afraid I was petrified_

_Kept thinkin' I could never live without you by my side;_

_But then I spent so many nights thinkin' how you did me wrong_

_And I grew strong and I learned how to get along_

_And so you're back from outer space_

_I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face_

_I should have changed that stupid lock_

_I should have made you leave your key_

_If I'd've known for just one second you'd back to bother me_

Blaine and Rachel were laughing so hard that tears were rolling down their cheeks. If Kurt thought his song choice was proving a point, the four of them didn't see it.

_Go on now, go walk out the door Just turn around now_

_('cause) you're not welcome anymore_

_Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye_

_Do you think I'd crumble_

_Did you think I'd lay down and die?_

"This would be much more poignant if Blaine wasn't sitting here happily with Seb." Brody told Rachel. "I don't think Blaine wants him back like the song implies."

_Oh no, not I. I will survive_

_Oh as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive;_

_I've got all my life to live,_

_I've got all my love to give and I'll survive,_

_I will survive. Hey hey._

_It took all the strength I had not to fall apart_

_Kept trying' hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart,_

_And I spent oh so many nights_

_Just feeling sorry for myself. I used to cry_

_But now I hold my head up high_

"He most definitely fell apart." Sebastian whispered into Blaine's ear before placing a kiss on his cheek. "We're going to need to have a viewing party for this."

_And you see me with somebody new_

_I'm not that chained up little girl who's still in love with you,_

_And so you felt like droppin' in_

_And just expect me to be free,_

_Now I'm savin' all my lovin' for someone who's lovin' me_

Once the song ended the four of them just looked at each other as most of the bar had sung along with Kurt. Blaine then glanced across the bar at Chandler who looked like he didn't quite know what to make of what just happened. "As much as we were all laughing, I actually feel bad for Chandler." Sebastian said as he slid his phone back in his pocket. "That had to be pretty humiliating."

"I agree Seb. I wouldn't be surprised if that little performance didn't put a strain on their relationship." Rachel told them. They all then looked over at Kurt's table and saw the two of them in what looked like a deep conversation.

"Safe to say you're both right." Blaine added.

"What do you all say to getting out of here? After his performance it sort of took some air out of the night."

"Agreed, but I don't think we should leave. Then he'd think he accomplished something that he hadn't."

"B's right. Let's go sing Rach." Sebastian took her by the hand and they headed for the piano leaving Blaine and Brody to talk.

"Blaine, how long have you and Seb been together?"

"About seven and half months, why?"

"Just curious. One would think that after all that time Kurt would've moved on."

"One would think that, wouldn't they? But I think the issue with him isn't so much the fact that we broke up, but that I'm with Bas."

"That might be, but now he's just making himself look foolish."

"We know that. But if it makes him feel better so be it as long as it doesn't hurt Bas or me. These types of moments I can deal with versus his previous antics." The two of them sat back and smiled as Rachel and Sebastian sang. They both had to admit that their voices blended together extremely well. As the song neared its end Blaine looked over at Kurt who looked as though he was about to burst. For at that moment not only was he having to deal with seeing Blaine and Sebastian together, but now Rachel was singing a playful duet with him.

Once they both sat down they were greeted by Blaine and Brody who kissed their respective dates. "I take it that you enjoyed our number." Sebastian said as Blaine leaned back against him.

"Very much so."

"Since we sang for the two of you, are you going to return the performance in kind?" Rachel asked and Blaine and Brody looked at each other and nodded. As they headed for the piano Rachel scooted closer to Sebastian. "Did you ever think the two of us would be good friends?"

"Not really, but I'm glad it happened. I can see why you're so important to Blaine."

"Me too, and after spending so much time with you I can see why he loves you." Rachel then stretched enough to kiss Sebastian on the cheek. Seeing Rachel kiss Sebastian was something Kurt swore he'd never see.

"Just relax Kurt." Chandler told him as he saw his eyes bug out.

"How could she do that? She used to hate him."

"I guess things have changed. Look, Blaine is going to sing something with Brody." Kurt looked at Chandler and smiled. He figured from all he ever told Chandler about Blaine he was curious to hear what he sounded like. Once they started to sing, Kurt just shook his head. He couldn't believe that Blaine and Brody chose a love song. And there was no doubt to anyone in the bar as to who they were each singing to as their eyes were locked on them.

Seeing the affect the song was having on Kurt, Chandler took his hand as he told him it was time for them to leave. Kurt hesitated at first but got up. The song was just coming to an end as they were passing by Rachel and Sebastian. And the lovelorn look in Sebastian's eyes was too much for Kurt to take as he reached back and slapped him. "What the hell?" Rachel yelled as she turned Sebastian's face towards her. "You need to leave!" The whole bar was looking at them as the song ended. "Sebastian." As his name left her mouth, Sebastian was already standing directly in front of Kurt.

"Did that make you feel better?" Kurt didn't say anything as he looked up at Sebastian whose eyes had narrowed. "I hope it did because that's the last fucking time you're EVER going to lay a hand on me."

"Bas, we should go."

"Not this time B. The fact that he just slapped me for no reason at all…I'm done playing nice. You think I'm such an ass Hummel fine, but you should try looking in a mirror because your true bitch is showing. And just what gives you the right to touch me?" Sebastian moved a bit closer which caused Kurt to flinch. He'd been close to Sebastian before but never quite realized how built he truly was. "If this is still about me and B, you're pathetic. I could accept it happening because you hate me, but doing shit because Blaine dumped your sorry ass months ago is pitiful."

"You're wrong for him."

"From where I'm standing, that's not your decision to make, its Blaine's. And he and I are both sick and tired of you sticking your nose where it doesn't belong. Blaine and I make each other happy in ways you could never imagine."

"I really don't want to hear about your sex life."

"I wasn't talking about our sex life, but you couldn't handle our sex life. It's exciting and adventurous. I bet you and your little boyfriend here haven't even gotten to second base."

"Bas, please stop. People are staring." Sebastian looked at Blaine who was looking at him with pleading eyes.

"For you, I'll stop." Right after the words left Sebastian's mouth Chandler took the opportunity and pulled Kurt out of the bar. Once they were gone, Blaine took Sebastian's hand and guided him back into his seat.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell happened?" Blaine asked as Rachel moved so he could check on Sebastian.

"I…I don't know." Rachel told him. "Seb and I were just listening to you and Brody and then smack." Brody wrapped his arms around Rachel as she was shaking slightly as she spoke. "I don't understand, Seb didn't do anything."

"Just me being me, is wrong to him." As they talked one of the bartenders came over to check on Sebastian and ask if they wanted to call the police to which Sebastian said no. After sitting for a while the four of them decided it was probably best to leave. "Rachel, are you okay?"

"How can you possibly be worried about me after what just happened to you?"

"It was just a smack Rach, I'll survive."

"Bas is right; you look pale as a ghost right now."

"I don't see how the two of you can be so calm about this."

"Getting upset isn't going to do anything." Blaine told her. "It's just better to not give it much thought."

"You two might be able to do that but I can't." Brody who had his arm wrapped around her pulled her closer to him. "I don't know how I'm going to face him after this."

"You'll figure something out." Brody told her. "If you want, you can stay with me tonight so you don't have to see him right away."

"That sounds like a good idea Rachel." Blaine said to her. "I don't think you should go home tonight. Could I ask you and Bas something?" They both nodded. "What did he look like after it happened?"

"He honestly looked shocked B. I personally think the slap was instinctive and that it wasn't something he thought about doing. What do you think Rachel?"

"That you're right. He looked as surprised by what he'd done as I was." They'd all just sat down on a bench in the park when Rachel's phone rang. The expression on her face when she looked to see who it was let them all know who was on the other end. "I don't know if I can talk to him right now."

"If you can't, don't." Blaine told her. "But know talking to him isn't going to bother me or Bas." Sebastian nodded in agreement. Rachel nodded then answered her phone.

"Yes Kurt."

"Please let me explain."

"Gladly, as I'd love to know why you slapped Seb for no reason whatsoever."

"It just happened. When I saw the way he was looking at Blaine and the way Blaine was looking at him I couldn't take it."

"Your boyfriend must've loved that."

"He's not happy but he understands that there is just something about Smythe that just pushes my buttons."

"I could accept that if Seb had done something but he didn't. All we were doing was listening to Blaine and Brody."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to Kurt and you know that."

"That's not going to happen Rachel."

"And that's sad. I thought you were better than that. Like I said, if Seb had done something I might've understood, but what you did was just wrong."

"Are you going to come home tonight?"

"No as right now I don't think I can look at you. You're not the person I thought you were Kurt."

"Rachel, don't do this. I'm sorry that it happened."

"If you were truly sorry Kurt you'd apologize to Seb. Good night Kurt." When Rachel ended the call she could hear Kurt crying on the other end. She didn't realize she was crying as well till Brody brushed a tear off her cheek. "This wasn't the type of night I envisioned when I asked you guys to join us."

"Except for the very end, I had a great time." Sebastian told her. "I meant it when I told you not to worry."

"He won't apologize to you."

"It's okay Rachel; I'd never expect him to. His hatred of me runs pretty deep. Don't let how he feels about me ruin your friendship with him."

The four of them talked for quite a while in the park before Blaine and Sebastian decided to head home. After saying their goodbyes, Blaine slid his hand into Sebastian's as they headed for the subway station.

"I know you're probably pretty pissed at me that I didn't just let this incident go like the others." Sebastian said as they walked.

"Why would you think that?"

"The pleading look in your eyes when you asked me to stop. I'm just done with his crap B."

"I'm not pissed. You actually handled yourself better than I thought you would as Kurt's definitely asking for it. The pleading look was because I really didn't want our sex life shared with everyone."

"Sorry about that. I really shouldn't have brought that up."

"You're right, you shouldn't have but I understand how it happened. And seeing his face with the brief description you gave was priceless."

_Song: I Will Survive by Gloria Gaynor_


	58. Chapter 58

Moving Beyond

Part 58

Their week in New York was nearing an end and that made Lexi hesitant about accepting the boys offer to babysit so that she and Cooper could go out. They'd definitely come far from the first time they held their niece and nephew in the week they'd been with them. Both of them were completely comfortable with caring for them. "You know if you two have changed your minds we'd understand." Lexi said as Cooper and Blaine set things up.

"We haven't changed our minds. Are you sure you still want to go?" Sebastian asked his sister who actually looked nervous.

"Yes, I still want to go."

"She's worried because this is the first time she's left them with anyone." Cooper told them.

"Wait, you two didn't even go out with both sets of parents in town." Blaine said, slightly shocked by what he'd just heard.

"Nope. Heck, both sets of parents were lucky to hold them at first."

"That's not funny Cooper."

"It might not be funny hun, but it's true. Now I'm leaving you guys the keys to the car as we're going to walk."

"And you have my list of things they might need should we be gone longer than expected."

"We've got everything covered guys. Go have fun." Sebastian said as he slid his arm around Blaine's waist.

"There are extra diapers in the bag under the stroller." Lexi told them as Cooper took her hand.

"I know telling you not to worry is pointless but know we're going to take good care of them." Blaine told her. "And if you two want to stay out a bit longer go right ahead." Lexi looked up at Cooper before looking at Blaine and Sebastian.

"If we're going to be late I'll call."

"I wouldn't expect less, now go or you will be late." Sebastian told them. The boys then walked up to each of them and gave them a hug before practically pushing them out the door. "I swore they were never going to leave." Sebastian said as they walked back into the living room to find that Braeden and Jocelyn were still asleep. "I know it's not going to be easy but between the two of us I'm sure we'll survive a few hours."

"Agreed."

Things had been going well up until Braeden began to cry and neither of them seemed to be able to sooth him. And before long his crying woke up Jocelyn. "I think this is what Lexi was worried about." Sebastian said as he walked around the living room with Braeden. Now with the both of them upset they started to seriously brainstorm about what they could do.

"I've got an idea Bas. Help me move the swing closer to the piano." Sebastian didn't say anything and just took the other side of the swing as he and Blaine carefully moved it as they each had a child in their other arm. "Remember how Lexi said she plays our playlist for them a lot when they nap."

"That's genius B." Blaine then looked down in his arms and saw that Jocelyn had stopped crying for the time being so he placed her into the swing while Sebastian walked around the other side of the piano and sat down next to him on the bench with Braeden. "You two are pretty lucky, you're Uncle Blaine doesn't often play for an audience." Sebastian thought about asking what Blaine wanted to sing but figured he'd know once Blaine started to play and that's just what happened.

_Why are there so many songs about rainbows_

_and what's on the other side?_

_Rainbows are visions, but only illusions,_

_and rainbows have nothing to hide._

_So we've been told and some choose to believe it._

_I know they're wrong, wait and see._

_Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection._

_The lovers, the dreamers and me._

_Who said that every wish would be heard_

_and answered when wished on the morning star?_

_Somebody thought of that and someone believed it._

_Look what it's done so far._

_What's so amazing that keeps us star gazing_

_and what do we think we might see?_

_Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection._

_The lovers, the dreamers and me._

_All of us under its spell. We know that it's probably magic._

_Have you been half asleep and have you heard voices?_

_I've heard them calling my name._

_Is this the sweet sound that called the young sailors._

_The voice might be one and the same._

_I've heard it too many times to ignore it._

_It's something that I'm supposed to be._

_Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection._

_The lovers, the dreamers and me._

By the time they'd finished singing Braeden was no longer crying and his eyes were wide open. When they glanced over to Jocelyn in the swing her eyes were wide open as well. "I think they liked their little concert." Sebastian said before leaning over to kiss Blaine.

"I think you're correct." They both looked through the open piano and saw Lexi and Cooper standing there.

"When did you two get here?"

"I think in the middle of the song, wasn't it Coop."

"You're correct. Am I correct to guess that they were crying and wouldn't stop? And you'd checked everything to make sure you hadn't forgotten something."

"How'd you know?" Blaine asked.

"That would be because it's happened to us numerous times."

"We did the one thing we thought would help as music sooths both of us." Blaine told them.

"I should've told you that. I'm so sorry." Lexi told them. "Seems our kids are already in love with their Uncles voices."

"What do you mean?" Sebastian asked.

"I play that I-Pod you gave me quite a bit for them and it always seems to calm them. Like I said, I can't believe I didn't tell you that."

"You didn't tell them yet they still survive hun. I told you we had nothing to worry about."

"Aren't you two back early?" Blaine asked.

"Actually no, we've been gone for over three hours." Lexi told them.

"Really?" Sebastian looked at Blaine as he spoke. "That went by really quick."

"If you want, we can always leave again." Cooper told them.

"Go ahead if you want." Blaine told them. Cooper and Lexi just looked at each other. "I'm serious; if you two want to go back out we'll be fine."

"You're serious, aren't you?"

"If I didn't mean it I wouldn't have said it." The look in Blaine's eyes caused Cooper to look at Lexi again.

"It's up to you."

"Okay, we'll go back out but only after I feed them." Sebastian looked down at his watch after she spoke.

"Then let's find something to do for next hour or so."

Not surprisingly the time flew by and after feeding each of them Lexi looked at Blaine and Sebastian. "I never imagined the first time I'd spend a good portion of my day out without my kids I'd be leaving them with you two."

"Thanks for that vote of confidence." Sebastian told her.

"I didn't mean it like that and you know that."

"Oh and so your both not shocked when you come back Rachel and Brody will probably be here." Blaine said to them.

"If your friends are coming over we shouldn't be taking you up on your offer."

"Lexi, they won't mind, honest. As I know for a fact Rachel wants to meet these two little angels." Sebastian told his sister. "So you and Coop go have fun and we'll be here when you decide to return." The fact that things went so well earlier it made it a bit easier for them to leave this time around.

"Just remember, if they become too much for you two to handle, call us."

"We will." Blaine told her.

Once they left for a second time Blaine and Sebastian just looked at each other. After spending those few hours caring for Braeden and Jocelyn they could see why it was so hard to Lexi and Cooper to leave them. But neither of them were quite ready to give up their time with them as they knew they weren't going to get to see them again for almost two months once they went home. Since the twins were still going to be there, Blaine sent Rachel a text to tell her to text him once they arrived so he or Sebastian could meet them at the door.

The evening wasn't quite what Rachel and Brody had expected when they'd originally made plans, but it was enjoyable nonetheless. Seeing the way Blaine and Sebastian were with their niece and nephew was something she was glad she got to witness firsthand. She even got quite a few candid shots that neither of them realized till their phones went off. "Those pictures are so ruining my bad boy image Rachel."

"Come now Seb, we both know every bad boy has a soft side." She said as she winked at him. "And these cuties bring out yours."

"Hey!" Blaine said in a tone that feigned hurt. "I bring it out too you know."

"True, but not to the extent these two do." Rachel then looked over to the couch where Sebastian and Brody were sitting, each of them holding one of the twins.

"You can't tell me that you're not getting all warm and fuzzy inside seeing Brody like this." Blaine whispered into Rachel's ear. Rachel just looked at Blaine and smiled. He knew just how she was feeling as there was something so endearing about seeing the one you love in such a tender moment.

"I'm sorry this night isn't more exciting." Sebastian said as Rachel and Blaine sat down.

"Actually, it's fine Seb." Brody told him. "It might not have been my first choice, but I'm enjoying myself. Who knew babysitting could be such fun. Plus we both were in need of a quiet night in."

"It's pretty easy when they're as good as these two." Sebastian said as he looked down at Braeden who was holding his finger tight.

"That's because they both seem to adore you two already." Rachel told them. "And seeing you with them I can see why."

When Cooper and Lexi returned that evening they were happy to see that things were just as calm as they were when they left. "So, how'd things go?" Cooper asked as they walked into the living room as saw that Brody and Rachel were still there.

"Great." Blaine replied.

"I know it's a little late, but congratulations to both of you. They're adorable."

"Thank you Rachel." Lexi said as they walked closer. "I hope the boys wanting to spend more time with them didn't ruin your night."

"Not at all."

"What about you Brody?" Cooper asked.

"Rachel's right, it didn't ruin our evening one bit."

"I'm glad. Now, you two are going to have to let Cooper and I bring them home." Lexi said while looking between Blaine and Sebastian.

"We know." Sebastian replied.

"You guys are still in town for one more day, so this won't be your last day with them." Lexi told them as they got them out of their cribs to put them in their car seats. "I'm not counting Saturday since you guys leave midday."

After Cooper and Lexi left with the twins, Blaine and Sebastian walked back into the living room and plopped down on the couch. "Are you guys going to be okay?" Rachel asked.

"Yea." Sebastian sighed. "Crazy how attached you can become to them."

"Just goes to show how much you both love them." Brody told him.

"That we do." Blaine replied. "So what would the two of you like to do now that we're baby free?"

"We're game for whatever you both want to do." Rachel told them. "And from where we're sitting I say a movie is probably our best bet." After choosing a couple of movies, Sebastian put one in the DVD player while they all got comfortable.

"And just where am I supposed to sit." Sebastian asked as he turned back around and saw Blaine sprawled out on the couch.

"With me." Blaine replied with a smile. He then leaned forward enough so that Sebastian could lie down behind him. "In case any of us fall asleep, you two are more than welcome to stay here tonight."

"We just might take you up on that this time." Rachel told them.

"I'm guessing things are still stressful at your place." Sebastian stated before pressing play.

"That would be an understatement." Brody replied. "He can't seem to understand why Rachel is still so upset with him. He even asked me to try to talk to her. I told him I wasn't getting involved. He then accused me of taking your side."

"That doesn't surprise me." Blaine told him. "Every time someone has disagreed with him about Bas and I they're always picking sides. It's as though anyone else's opinion is wrong if they don't agree with him. Or as in your case because you're not getting involved he feels that it means that you don't support him."

"Well, I don't support him. This is something he has to deal with on his own."

"I appreciate that." Rachel said before kissing his cheek. "I just won't accept that he's supposedly sorry for what happened when he won't apologize to Seb."

"He's never going to Rach. So if his friendship means something to you, the two of you are going to need to find a happy medium." Rachel looked across to the other couch at Sebastian who she could see as he had his head propped up.

"I never thought you'd stand up for him."

"I'm not. I just know how important his friendship is to you and I don't want you to lose that because of me and something he's never going to do." The words no sooner left Sebastian's mouth then Blaine turned back enough so that he could kiss him. "What was that for?"

"Just for being you." Sebastian then slightly tightened his hold on Blaine.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"If you two want us to go we will." Rachel said with a smile after witnessing that cute little moment between the two of them. She couldn't quite recall if that was the first time she'd ever heard them say they loved each other. But one thing was certain, the words definitely rang true for both of them. And seeing them like this she could honestly say that Blaine never looked this happy when he was with Kurt.

The four of them had fallen asleep on the couches while watching a movie and probably wouldn't have woken till morning had Rachel's phone not gone off. As their eyes all fluttered open Blaine could feel Sebastian shaking his head behind him as Rachel answered her phone. "Please tell me I wasn't just woken from a hot as hell dream involving us by Hummel." Sebastian said against Blaine's neck.

"I wish I could Bas."

When Rachel started to get more irritated Sebastian could see what Brody was talking about when he said she wasn't very pleasant when woken up. Before Rachel got more upset Brody took her phone out of her hand.

"What the hell are you doing calling her at two am? Please tell me because I'd love to know why you woke us all the fuck up." Blaine glanced back at Sebastian as neither of them had ever seen or heard Brody like this before. "I understand you're concerned that she didn't come home but Rachel's a big girl. I didn't know she needed to call home if she decided to spend the night with me. Would you like to know what we did?" Rachel couldn't help laugh as she couldn't believe Brody said that to Kurt.

"I'm liking him more and more." Sebastian told Blaine as he pulled him closer if that was possible. When Sebastian did so a soft moan escaped his lips which caused Rachel to giggle. Not being able to resist Blaine wiggled his ass a bit as he felt Sebastian's erection pressing against it. "You're gonna pay for that." He said huskily into Blaine's ear which just brought a smirk to Blaine's lips.

"That must've been one hell of a dream."

"It's gonna be reality real soon."

"You know what, I'm done being nice! You need to get off your high horse and just accept that Rachel doesn't want to be around you right now. And want to know something else; we're with Blaine and Seb right now. So you not only woke us, but you woke them too. But from where Rachel and I are laying they're not too upset by it as they seem to be making the most of it. So if things get loud on this end you only have yourself to thank." Rachel gasped loud enough that Sebastian stopped his assault on Blaine's neck. The next thing they both saw was Brody placing Rachel's phone on the floor.

"I can't believe you said that to him." Rachel said as she playfully hit his chest.

"He fucking deserved it. And I think after my last words to him he's not going to be talking to me for a while."

"If I knew you were that devious B and I could've helped out with some sound effects."

"Bas."

"Come on B, it would serve him right to hear us in the throes of passion." Rachel could feel her cheeks getting warm as she was obviously blushing.

"You're right, it would've been fun."

"As enjoyable as this is, I think Brody and I are going to head to your guest room and go back to sleep. We'll see you guys in the morning." Once Brody and Rachel disappeared Blaine moved just enough so he could lie on his back.

"Should we head to bed as well?" He asked as he ran a hand over Sebastian's cheek. The smile that crept to Sebastian's face spread to Blaine's as well.

"Probably though I'd much rather stay here. We haven't christened the couch yet."

"We still have time but I don't think Rachel would appreciate waking in on us in the throes of passion as you put it."

"Call it a hunch but I have a feeling they won't be leaving the guest room the rest of tonight. Sebastian then moved just enough so he could lie down on top of Blaine and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Just as he felt Blaine's body relax beneath him Sebastian lifted his head. "Now, how about we go make that dream I had a reality." Blaine just smiled at him and that was all the answer Sebastian needed as he got up off the couch and then helped Blaine up as well.

"Can I ask what said dream was about?" Blaine asked as they walked to their bedroom. Sebastian then leaned over enough to start whispering into Blaine's ear. He wasn't sure if it was so much what Sebastian was saying or the way he was saying it, but he felt his own cock twitch in anticipation. Blaine now knew why Sebastian woke up in the state he did. Any hesitation that might've been in Blaine's mind since they weren't alone disappeared when he and Sebastian both laughed when they heard Rachel moaning rather loudly. "Seems a riled up Brody has quite the effect on her." Blaine said as they walked into their bedroom.

"I think you're correct." Sebastian said as he closed their door. "So killer, are you up for what I mentioned or would you rather wait till after they leave?"

"I'd rather wait as I have a feeling I won't be able to be quiet with what you have in mind."

"Being loud doesn't seem to be a problem for Rachel." Sebastian said as he pulled Blaine's shirt off and tossed it onto the floor.

"I'm pretty sure she'd be mortified if she knew we heard her."

"Fair enough, but it's nice to know Brody seems to satisfy her. Now, does this mean I need to go take a cold shower or are we…" Sebastian's stopped mid-thought as Blaine undid his pants and quickly slid his hand inside his boxers and began to stroke him. A deep moan escaped Sebastian's lips at Blaine's touch. Blaine tightened his grip slightly at the sound just as Sebastian went to pull his own shirt off. "Careful B." Sebastian said softly as he somehow managed to push his pants and boxers down enough so that they pooled around his feet. "How is it that once again I'm naked and you're still mostly dressed?" Sebastian asked as Blaine released his grip.

"I'm just talented like that."

"Are you now?" Sebastian said as he turned them around and pushed Blaine onto the bed. "We'll see just how talented you are." He got close enough so that he could pull Blaine's pants and boxers off but not any closer. The look in Sebastian's eyes was enough for Blaine's breathing to hitch in his throat. Blaine watched him intently as he walked over to their nightstand and opened it up. By the time Sebastian had walked back over to him Blaine had scooted back on the bed so there would be room for Sebastian to join him. But Sebastian didn't do what he'd expected; he got into bed but got situated with his back against all the pillows while Blaine was lying across the bottom.

"Bas?"

"Yes."

"Did I miss something?" Sebastian then tossed the bottle of lube at Blaine.

"Weren't you the one just telling me how talented you were?" Sebastian then cocked at eyebrow at Blaine. "I want to see how talented you are." He then stretched and placed his hands behind his head. "And don't go getting all modest on me as I know you've done this before as you surprised me that one day after practice all ready to go." Sebastian swore he heard Blaine gulp before he opened the bottle of lube. He didn't know why he was all of a sudden embarrassed as Sebastian was right; it wasn't like he hadn't done this before. But he'd never had an audience before.

After Sebastian gave him a rather loving yet seductive smile, Blaine started to prep himself for Sebastian. As he did it he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of Sebastian. And it was clear what he was doing having quite the effect on Sebastian as he had wrapped his hand around his cock and began to stroke himself. When felt he was ready he crawled over to Sebastian and straddled his lap. "How about you let me take care of that?" He said as he moved Sebastian's hand away. Sebastian just nodded before placing his hands on Blaine's thighs.

The two of them kept their eyes locked on each other as Blaine raised himself up just enough till he felt Sebastian's cock pressing against him. When he began to lower himself onto him he bit his lower lip to help stifle the moan escaping his lips as Sebastian did something similar. It wasn't till he'd taken all of Sebastian in did Blaine's eyes flutter shut. As he adjusted to the sensation he felt Sebastian's hands gently massaging his thighs. When he opened his eyes again Sebastian's eyes were still on him. Slowly Blaine began to move above him and once he fell into a rhythm he felt Sebastian begin to move beneath him.

Each of them caught themselves more than once getting louder than they'd wanted. It's not that they cared that Rachel and Brody heard them, they'd just rather them not. As Sebastian's movements became quicker beneath him Blaine knew it wasn't going to be long. His thoughts were accurate as Sebastian moved a hand off his thigh and began to stroke Blaine in time with his movements. Once he did that Blaine bit his lip again as he felt like he was about to explode from the added stimulation. And just as he came on Sebastian's chest he felt Sebastian climax as well. It was in that moment both of their eyes flew open instead of fluttering shut as usual. After looking at each other for a moment both of them looked next to Sebastian and saw the small foil package still sitting there.

"B, are you okay?" Sebastian asked as he sat up the best he could as Blaine was still on his lap and brushed his hand over his cheek. "I'm sorry."

"I'm fine, it just feels…different. What are you sorry for?"

"For not realizing we'd forgotten something."

"You've got nothing to be sorry for Bas." Blaine turned his face enough so he could kiss Sebastian's hand. "Looks like being caught up in the moment finally caught up to us. Are you okay?"

"Yes. I was going to tell you this time felt even better than usual, but now I know why."

"Yea, it does make a difference." Sebastian just looked at him and smiled. "What is it Bas?"

"Do you realize we've had this entire conversation while my dick is still buried in your ass?" Blaine had to cover his mouth as a laugh escaped. Only Sebastian would make a comment like that in this situation.

*_Song: The Rainbow Connection _


	59. Chapter 59

Moving Beyond

Part 59

The next morning when Rachel found her way to the kitchen she was happy to see that only Blaine was there. "Morning." Blaine looked over his shoulder at Rachel who had made herself at home and grabbed a pair of Blaine's sweats out of the dresser and a t-shirt.

"Morning, did you sleep well?" When he saw her gaze down at the floor before answering he couldn't help smile. "I take that, that's a yes."

"Umm, yes. I'm going to say this real quick so it's less embarrassing but did you and Seb hear us last night?"

"Yea, we did but only before we got into our bedroom. Once we were inside we didn't hear anything."

"I'm so embarrassed."

"Why?"

"Blaine, you and Seb heard Brody and I having sex."

"Yes we did, but would you rather we heard you than saw you."

"You've got a point there. Do you know where Brody is by chance?"

"He went down the gym with Bas about an hour ago. They should be back soon. Are you hungry because I was just going to start breakfast?"

"I am actually. And I'm pretty sure Brody will be as well."

"I figured as much." The smile on Blaine's face as he replied caused Rachel to blush even more. "So, have you heard back from Kurt since he called?"

"No, thankfully. But after what Brody said to him I'm not surprised. I'm sure I'm going to get an earful when I do go home."

"He deserved what he got for calling at that hour as I can only assume he knew you were out with Brody."

"He did, which is why I think Brody got so upset. I've got to tell you Blaine; I didn't expect to hear what Seb said to me regarding Kurt."

"I'm not, but that's because I know Bas probably better than anyone. He hates being the cause of pain for people he cares about and this strife between you and Kurt is just that."

"Kurt would never do something like that. He'd want you to take his side and that's it."

"I know. But Bas isn't like that."

"That's something I've learned over the past few months. I'm really glad I've gotten to know this side of him. And after what I saw last night it's pretty clear that he loves you as much as you love him." The two of them were still talking when Sebastian and Brody came walking into the kitchen.

"Whatever you're making smells great." Sebastian said while wrapping his arms around Blaine from behind.

"I'm glad you approve." Blaine then looked back at him after Sebastian kissed his cheek. "Please tell me your hair is wet from a shower and not because you're all sweaty."

"But you love me all sweaty." Sebastian replied while winking at Rachel who was now sitting on Brody's lap.

"I do, but that's not the point." Sebastian then turned Blaine around and hugged him. Once he heard a happy sigh escape him he let go. "You smell good."

"Thanks killer. I know better than to come onto you after a workout unless it's in the shower or we can easily go into the shower." Rachel saw a hint of pink come to Blaine's cheeks after Sebastian spoke. "So, how long till food is ready because Brody and I are both starving?"

"Just a few more minutes, so could you do me a favor and set the table?" Sebastian didn't say anything but gave Blaine a playful smack on his ass before opening the cabinet next to him. While he set the table Rachel brewed another pot of coffee while Brody got the juice out of the fridge.

"Last thing I expected after crashing here last night was breakfast." Brody said as Blaine brought the platters over to the table.

"We're respectable hosts." Sebastian replied. "What are the two of you going to do today?"

"I've actually got a dance class to teach this afternoon because one of my buddies is sick."

"And I need to go home and get some laundry done."

"Exciting."

"I know, isn't it though Seb. What are you and Blaine doing today?" Sebastian looked at Blaine who was sitting next to him.

"We're going over to Lexi and Cooper's for a bit and then we're going to see a show."

"We are?"

"Yes we are."

"I didn't know this."

"You do now." Rachel and Brody both couldn't help themselves from laughing at the banter between the two of them.

"Do you two do this a lot?" Brody asked.

"Yes." They both replied.

Once they all finished eating Brody and Sebastian cleaned up the kitchen while Rachel went to take a shower. "I've already apologized to Seb, but I want to apologize to you too Blaine."

"What for?"

"Last night." Blaine looked at Brody with a slightly confused look on his face. "I never should've said what I did to Kurt about you and Seb."

"It's quite alright. It's not like we didn't get a bit preoccupied while you were on the phone."

"Seb said the same thing but I still felt I needed to apologize."

"Honestly, don't worry about it. Served him right for calling at that hour knowing Rachel was with you. And considering the way he views Bas and I, I doubt he was surprised by what you said."

"Fair enough, I just needed to say it." Blaine and Sebastian both nodded before Brody went to go check on Rachel.

"Hey Bas."

"Yes."

"Thanks for not saying anything in front of Rachel."

"I'd never do that to her. It's like I told Jeff one day when he and I were talking and somehow it came about that we heard the two of them. That it's there business and no one else's. And that I'd just like to be afforded the same courtesy in return. How are you feeling?" As Sebastian asked how Blaine was he pulled him into a hug. Instinctively Blaine wrapped his arms around Sebastian's waist.

"I'm good though I could've done without the smack on the ass."

"Sorry about that. I felt bad immediately afterward. Sometimes I can't control myself when it comes to your ass though, it's perfect."

"I'm glad you think so. Just try to be a bit more careful next time." When Blaine rested his head against Sebastian's chest he felt Sebastian place a kiss on top of his head. Blaine was just about to speak again when Rachel and Brody came walking back in.

"I hope you don't mind me wearing your sweats home Blaine. It's a little cool out to be wearing what I wore last night."

"Not at all. Am I correct to guess you two are leaving?"

"Yeah. After what happened last night I'm going to take Rachel home first before going to teach my class."

"If you need anything Rachel, let us know." Sebastian told her as he let go of Blaine.

"Alright." She then walked up to Blaine and gave him a big hug before doing the same to Sebastian. "I'm going to miss you two."

"Well, you'll see us at Nationals and then it won't be long after that till we're here permanently." Blaine told her before giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Remember what Bas said, if you need anything."

"I'll call." Once Rachel stepped away, the guys said their goodbyes. After walking Brody and Rachel to the door, Blaine and Sebastian headed for the living room.

"Are you going to tell me what you were thinking about earlier?" Sebastian asked as they sat down.

"I don't think I'm going to ever get used to you doing that."

"So, are you going to?"

"I want to talk about last night." Sebastian then turned on the couch so that he was looking at Blaine who turned to face him as well. "After what happened last night I…" Sebastian could tell Blaine wasn't quite sure what he wanted to say, so he took one of his hands in his and gave it a squeeze.

"As wonderful as last night felt B, if you're not quite ready to do that again I understand. It's not like we talked about it before it happened."

"That's the thing Bas, I want to. Not all the time, but it's something I want to try again."

When Brody and Rachel approached her loft door she took a deep breath. "Everything should be fine Rach, he should be at work." He told her before she opened the door.

"I hope…"

"It's about time you came back." Rachel and Brody both stopped dead in their tracks once they heard Kurt's voice. "How sweet, you brought her home?" The sarcasm was just dripping from his voice.

"Leave Brody out of this Kurt."

"I didn't say anything towards him. Just commented about how it was so nice that he brought you home."

"It's your tone I'm talking about Kurt." Rachel just looked at Kurt before taking Brody's hand and walking towards her make shift bedroom.

"Nice outfit Rach. I'm surprised Sebastian let you leave their place wearing that." Rachel just sighed and threw a bunch of stuff in a bag as Brody watched.

"Do you want me to call Blaine and Seb?"

"No. I'm just grabbing enough stuff for today and maybe tomorrow. I probably should've asked but can I stay with you."

"Of course."

"You can't keep ignoring me Rachel!"

"Shouldn't you be at work?" Rachel shouted back.

"We're doing a night shoot so I don't have to be in until later. We can't keep ignoring what's going on."

"I'm not ignoring it."

"I'm sure Sebastian loves that he drove a wedge between us." Those words from Kurt caused Rachel to turn on her heels and walk up to him.

"For your information Seb hates that this is happening. And for your information Seb didn't do this, you did. You and your childish antics."

"I doubt he feels bad about this, he's probably reveling in the fact that he's causing conflict."

"He does man, I heard him myself. He said the last thing he'd ever want was to be the cause of strife between you two because he knows how important your friendship is to Rachel." Brody told him.

"I'm surprised he found the time to talk to you considering." Brody just rolled his eyes at what Kurt said.

"Dude, I was so messing with you last night. For your information a good portion of our night with Blaine and Seb was spent just talking since they were babysitting."

"Who was crazy enough to let them babysit their kids?"

"Cooper and Lexi." Rachel said as she crossed her arms. "And for your information they were incredible with them. I'd say they're naturals."

"Lovely."

"Just drop the sarcasm Kurt, it's getting old. It's clear you and I are never going to agree on anything when it comes to Blaine and Seb. And I'm fine with that, but since they're my friends I am going to talk about them once in a while and I'd appreciate it if you kept your snide comments to yourself."

"I don't see how you can be friends with Smythe. I can understand being friends with Blaine but not him."

"You don't know him Kurt. He's not the person you think he is. But I guess you're not necessarily the person I thought you were either. Just so you know, I'm going to be staying with Brody the next couple of days. Hopefully while I'm gone you can get your priorities straight."

"What are you saying Rachel?"

"That you're a better person than this Kurt; at least I thought you were. The Kurt Hummel I know would never hit someone. The person you've become isn't him because you've hit Sebastian numerous times. You should be counting your blessing that he hasn't retaliated, because he could really hurt you."

"He's tried, but Blaine stopped him."

"Blaine probably stopped him because he knew you would do what Sebastian hasn't, and that's call the cops. Last thing a future lawyer needs is a rap sheet."

"Why are you so concerned about him?"

"I'm concerned because he's my friend. And right now, if you keep acting the way you do towards him something is going to change and I don't think you're going to be too happy with what it is."

Saturday came way too quickly for either of them. Once they were up Sebastian threw their bedding into the washer while Blaine made sure they had packed everything they were going to need back at home. They'd just finished remaking the bed when the bell rang. While Sebastian brought their bags out to the living room Blaine went to go let Cooper in. "So, are you two all ready to go back to Ohio?" The excitement in Cooper's voice caused both of them to just roll their eyes. "Come on guys, it's not that bad."

"Coop, you left Ohio for a reason, it's dull." Blaine told him.

"True, but at least you both will be pretty busy when you get back so hopefully time will fly."

"That's true; we are going to be busy." Sebastian said. "Hopefully time doesn't go too quickly though."

"Why's that?" Cooper asked.

"If it goes too quickly we might not be ready for Nationals."

"I have a feeling you boys are going to be more than ready."

"Are you guys going to come?" Blaine asked as Cooper grabbed one of their bags.

"We're going to try, but no promises."

Check-in went relatively smooth after Cooper dropped them off. While they waited to board their flight they both got a good laugh when a bunch of girls approached them. They didn't have to ask why they were there once they saw what they were all holding in their hands. "Santana's gonna be upset that she didn't get our first autographs." Sebastian said with a laugh after the girls walked away.

"She might not be happy, but she'll survive. What do you want to do once we get home?"

"That depends, where are we going?"

"Well, my parents did invite us to dinner."

"That works for me. Do you want to just crash at your place and then we can drop my bag off on Sunday?"

"Sounds good to me. I'll call my parents and let them know to expect us. Just remember you agreed to this." Blaine said with a smile.

"I know, but I honestly like spending time with your parents. They can be a bit crazy, but they're fun. The more time we spend with them the more I see where you and Cooper get your quirks from."

Once they landed in Columbus, Blaine could already see a change in Sebastian. He was completely disenchanted being here, it truly seemed like this state sucked the life out of him. While they waited for their luggage Blaine noticed that Sebastian just kept looking around them. "What is it Bas?"

"After being in New York I feel like we've been thrown back in time. The pace is just so much slower here, as is their ability to move forward." Blaine then slid his hand into Sebastian's and gave it a squeeze.

"In two months' time we're out of here Bas."

"Good. The only thing that makes this place bearable is you and our friends." Even though Blaine's frustration with living in Ohio was nothing compared to how Sebastian felt about it, he completely understood where he was coming from.

Their night with Blaine's parents was everything that would be expected. They wanted to know everything about their trip, congratulate them on their new found fame which Blaine and Sebastian both felt like it was pushing it a bit. They then asked about their plans once school ended. It was pretty safe to say that Mr. and Mrs. Anderson weren't thrilled that Blaine wanted to leave so soon afterward, but understood why. During their conversation though, Blaine convinced his parents to let him throw one last big bash after graduation before he and Sebastian left.

By the time Blaine and Sebastian headed up to bed it was much later than they had realized. It was nights like this that Sebastian truly wished that he had the type of relationship with his parents that Blaine had with his. While Blaine unpacked his bag, Sebastian got comfortable in bed and started to play on his laptop. "Has anything interesting happened since we've been home?" Blaine asked.

"The motley crew is back from Florida and they'd like to meet up for lunch tomorrow before Santana heads back to school."

"I think that could be arranged. I have a feeling we'll be hearing stories from that trip for a while." Once Blaine had everything put away he crawled into bed with Sebastian. Once he got comfortable next to him he felt Sebastian wrap an arm around him. "Do you start lacrosse practice as soon as we get back?"

"Yep, bright and early Monday morning, I truly think our coach is a narcissist. But thanks to him I'm eligible to try out at Columbia."

"I still can't believe you're going to play in college."

"Why?"

"Because that's going to be a lot to take on. I'm sure our course load is going to be bigger than it is at Dalton."

"True, but playing lacrosse helps keep me sane. I take a good portion of my frustrations out on the field which helps me have a clear head when it's time to study."

"Okay, since you put it that way it makes sense. Having an outlet for your emotions is definitely a good thing."

"Exactly. You box and I play lacrosse. If everything works out, I'll be playing against Thad as he's trying out for Fordham's team."

"That would be interesting. I have a feeling that's one game that all of us will be at."

"Are you saying you're not going to come to my games?" Sebastian looked at Blaine with a slight pout on his face.

"I'm going to come to as many as I can, you know that. Basically unless I have class or a ton of homework I'll be there cheering you on."

"Good, I've gotten used to having you in the crowd."

"Well, I enjoy being there. Did we miss anything else because I saw your facial expression change?"

"Just saw a note from Brody saying Kurt was an ass the day he brought her home. But that Rachel stood her ground and wouldn't take any crap from him."

"Did he say how things are now?"

"That they are a bit better. Kurt's afraid Rachel's going to move in with Brody if he pisses her off again. She put her foot down when it comes to us, telling Kurt she's not going to put up with him trashing her friends."

"You my dear have made a fierce friend in one Rachel Berry, and when she's your friend, she stands up for you."

"Kurt's her friend too."

"That's the thing. When you're her friend, she also has no problem telling you like it is, whether that be good, bad or indifferent. The fact that she truly believes Kurt is in the wrong for what he did to you she won't forget it quickly. Why don't you put that thing away?"

"May I ask why?"

"I was just thinking."

"You thinking often means we don't get much sleep. Normally I'm up for that but we are in your home with your parents only a few doors away."

"I do think of others things Bas. Though when you are in my bed my thoughts do tend to be of things we could do to each other."

"I know, but I love seeing you flustered. What would you like to do?"

"Since we've been going nonstop since we got up, I just want to cuddle. This week took more out of me than I thought." Just as Blaine finished speaking Sebastian closed his laptop and set it on the nightstand.

"That works for me. So how about we get changed and the first one back gets all the pillows?" Blaine started to laugh and as he did Sebastian hopped out of bed.

"That's not fair!"

"All's far in love and hogging of pillows B." By the time Blaine got out of bed Sebastian was already pulling on a pair of sweats. After tying them he just stood and watched Blaine who was moving rather slowly. "Come on killer, at least try." Blaine looked across the bed at Sebastian who was just standing there watching him.

"You're going to beat me."

"I'd never do such a thing. I might spank you or slap your ass but I'd never beat you." Blaine couldn't help but laugh at Sebastian's comment.

"You know that's not what I meant."

"I know." Sebastian then got into bed and rearranged the pillows some before getting settled. "Don't keep me waiting." He then lifted the covers so that Blaine could get in. They'd done this so many times that Blaine just curled up in the crook of Sebastian's arm and wrapped an arm around his waist. Blaine might've protested, but he loved the way things had worked. It seemed that when they cuddled anywhere else it didn't really matter who ended up curling up against the other. But when they were in bed they both seemed the most comfortable the way they were at that moment.


	60. Chapter 60

Moving Beyond

Part 60

When Blaine and Sebastian made their way to the kitchen the next morning both of them took a deep breath. "I was hoping you two would be up soon. Breakfast is almost ready." Mrs. Anderson told them as Blaine got cups out for coffee. "Do you two have plans for today?"

"We're meeting the guys for lunch. Going to catch up on what everyone did over break." Blaine replied.

"Did anyone do anything exciting?"

"Beat went to LA. Trent went to the Bahamas and a bunch of them went to Disney."

"A bunch is an interesting description Blaine."

"He said that because honestly a bunch of people went." Sebastian told her.

"Why don't you both amuse me and tell me who went?"

"Nick. Jeff. Brittany. Thad. Dave. Santana. Jeff's family. Nick's family." Blaine told her.

"Okay, you weren't kidding that is a bunch of people." Mrs. Anderson said with a slight laugh before asking Blaine to go and get his Dad as breakfast was ready.

By the time they were ready to head to Sebastian's to drop his bags off, both Blaine and Sebastian's abs hurt from laughing. Something had gotten into Mr. Anderson that morning and he was in rare form. It didn't matter what they were talking about but he found a way to make them all laugh. "I can't remember the last time I've laughed so much B." Sebastian said once they were in the car.

"I can't either. I have no clue what got into my Dad. Cooper's never going to believe it."

"I still can't figure out how flavored lube was brought up because I swore your Mom was going to die of embarrassment before she left the room. Are you sure there weren't any bottles lying around your room?"

"Positive. I keep that stuff in a box in my closet, you know that. I think we now have a story to compete with Jeff's. It might one up his since my Mom was in the room when the conversation started."

"Speaking of Jeff, when are we going to take him to pop his sex shop cherry?"

"How about Friday night? That is if we're not practicing."

"Works for me, I'm curious to see what the two of us find since we're going together finally."

After dropping off Sebastian's bag they were just going to have enough time to get to the restaurant to meet everyone else. When Sebastian pulled in they saw quite a few cars that they recognized. "At least we're not the lasts ones here." Blaine said as they got out of the car.

"No kidding."

"Sebby! Blaine!" Upon hearing Brittany's voice Blaine and Sebastian turned around and saw Brittany running towards them followed by Jeff and Nick. It was a good thing Sebastian was paying attention as Brittany basically jumped on him. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Sebastian said before giving her a kiss and setting her back down so she could greet Blaine.

"If one didn't know better they'd think she was dating one of you and not me." Jeff said as he and Nick walked up. "It's good to see you guys. Did you have a good time?"

"Yes." Blaine replied as he and Brittany walked over towards the rest of them. "You?"

"You could say that." Nick replied. "Let's head in because I'm sure the others have lots to tell you two also."

"What's in the bag Jeff?" Sebastian asked as they walked.

"My sister was wondering if you two would sign her copy of the magazine. I'm really sorry about this, but she wouldn't let us leave the house without it."

"Don't be, we actually signed autographs in the airport before we came home." Blaine told him. "It was sort of surreal."

"Now you know how we all felt when we saw the pictures." Nick told them. "It was definitely a shock to the system."

"Since we're talking about it, B and I are actually going to do it again. So now you have fair warning." Nick and Jeff looked at both of them and realized Sebastian wasn't kidding.

"That's just crazy." Jeff told them just as they walked inside.

"Cooper's going to be joining us this time around. From what Tasha said we're either going to shoot it right before or right after we get back from Europe." Blaine said just as they reached the table. Dave, Thad, and Santana were at the table and it was clear someone else was as there as there was a drink at another spot.

"Well if it isn't our very own top models." Santana said as she got up to give them each a hug. "Nice to see you're still willing to grace us simple folk with you presence."

"You might be a lot of things Santana, but simple isn't one of them." Sebastian said as he and Blaine sat down. "Who are we waiting on?"

"Beat, but he should be here any…speak of the devil." Thad said as he walked up.

"Hope I didn't keep you guys waiting long."

"Not at all, they all just got here as well." Dave replied just as Trent came back to the table. "Now, before we get into all the fun we all had I need to ask the pressing question that we all want to know." As Dave spoke he looked directly at Blaine and Sebastian.

"And what would that be?" Blaine asked.

"Did you two run into Hummel?" When they both nodded their heads Santana put her hand out.

"I told you. Pay up." She said with a smile before winking at Blaine and Sebastian. "So what happened this time?"

"He smacked Bas when we were out with Rachel and Brody one night."

"No shit!"

"Yea, but that wasn't the highlight of the night." Sebastian told them. "We've got video of Hummel singing _I Will Survive. _It was clearly directed at Blaine. Hopefully it came through clearly as the four of us were laughing pretty hard."

"Why is Kurt so mean to you Sebby?"

"He just doesn't like me Britt. He thinks I'm mean."

"Well, he can be a real bitch. You're only mean when you're standing up for someone."

"Brittany's right, you're only an ass when you've got your ire up. And considering the way Hummel acts around you it's to be expected." Jeff told him.

"Glad you see it that way. There were a lot of thing I wanted to say to him that night but I didn't since we were in public." Blaine then looked at Sebastian. "And there were a few things I probably shouldn't have said."

"Ah Blaine, did you reign Seb in?" Santana asked.

"Only on one topic, otherwise he was free to say whatever he wanted. But enough about us, how was everyone else's vacation?"

"We brought you both back a couple of things." Thad said as he passed two bags across the table.

"Is this something we can open here or should we wait?" Sebastian asked.

"You can safely open it here." Nick told them. "But open the red bag first." Blaine looked at Sebastian and smiled before they reached into the bag. When they each pulled out a set of mouse ears they couldn't help but laugh. "You need to make sure you have the right one guys."

"What do you mean?" Sebastian asked just as Blaine turned the hat he was holding around.

"That would be because these are yours Sebby." Blaine said as he handed the ears he was holding to Sebastian who saw his name stitched into the back.

"Cute guys, thank you."

"It was Brittany and Santana's idea. We all have them." Dave told them. "Beat. Trent, yours are back at Dalton already as we weren't sure you were going to make it to lunch."

"Like Bas said, thank you."

"Open the other one." Jeff told them. The look on Jeff's face peaked both of their interests. "Actually, hand the bag to me as they're not mark and you might not know who each goes to."

"Close your eyes." Once Brittany asked them to close their eyes they both did and waited on Jeff. When Sebastian felt something on his head he asked if he could open his eyes but was told no as Blaine wasn't ready yet. "Now, face each other and open your eyes." As they did both of them couldn't help but laugh as seeing the other they had a good idea what they looked like themselves.

"The crown suits you well Bas."

"As does your armor my dear."

"When you all get back to Dalton I want a picture of you all dressed up now that Prince Sebby and his right hand knight are able to take part." Santana told them all.

"Trent how were the Bahamas?" Sebastian asked.

"Warm and relaxing. I basically spent the week not doing much of anything as my parents kept my siblings preoccupied. And sorry guys, no souvenirs, though I might be able to scrounge up some sand if you're interested."

"That's quite alright." Blaine told him. "What about you Beat?"

"It was a lot like Trent's but I didn't spend my days on the beach alone."

"Did you get close to some of your sister's friends?" Sebastian asked.

"You could say that."

By the time they'd all finished lunch it was time for Brittany and Santana to head back to Lima. Jeff thanked Santana numerous times for offering to take Brittany back so that he wouldn't have all that driving to do. Plus it's not like it was out of her way as she was going to go see her parents before heading for Louisville. "So, how was it rooming with all of them?" Sebastian asked Nick as they walked towards their cars.

"It went surprisingly well actually. I think Santana was having so much fun that seeing Jeff and Brittany being all cute together didn't bother her much. Hell, she and I actually went down to the hot tub by the pool one night to give the two of them some privacy."

"You said that like I should be surprised."

"It was her idea. From what she said when we were down there she realizes that Brittany does love her, just not the way she loves Brittany. And the fact that Brittany is so happy with Jeff it just reinforces that point."

"That still can't be easy."

"It's not, but as she told me Brittany was her best friend first and she's glad that she still has that. Though she could do without hearing about their sex life, seems Jeff's quite the stud."

"Knowing Jeff, I doubt he'd he happy to hear that we know that."

"He'll survive." Nick said before continuing on, while Sebastian waited for Blaine at the car.

"What took you so long B?" Sebastian asked as Blaine approached.

"Sorry, my Mom called. What were you and Nick talking about?" Blaine replied as they got into the car.

"Santana, Brittany, Jeff and sex."

"One of those doesn't seem to belong in that conversation."

"I'll fill you in on the whole thing once we get back to Dalton. But I will share one little tidbit with you."

"And what pray tell would that be?"

"Jeff's a stud in bed." Blaine just looked at Sebastian with a rather shocked look on his face.

"How do you know this?"

"Seems Brittany has told Santana all about hers and Jeff's sex life and Santana shared some of that info with Nick. Mainly that Jeff's a stud. If Nick knows anything else he's not sharing." Blaine couldn't help but notice a rather playful smirk creep to Sebastian's face.

"And just what are you thinking about now?"

"Well, now that we have this little bit of information Friday could be even more fun than I thought."

The first week back from break was nowhere as difficult as Christmas break was but it was still hard. The guys were working extra hard on their performance, which was a bit stressful with Sebastian and Thad being gone either at lacrosse practice or games. Their spacing had gotten so screwed up at one point that Brittany had to fill in for Sebastian because the back rows couldn't seem to set up correctly without him there to base themselves off of.

When Sebastian came back to the dorm after his game on Friday he was happy to see Blaine stretched out in bed wearing regular clothes. "Please tell me that we don't have practice tonight since you've already changed." Sebastian said as he started to change.

"No practice. Dave figured neither you nor Thad would be in the shape to practice today since you had a game. But we do have practice tomorrow for an unknown amount of time."

"I can deal with that. There is no way I would've been able to dance tonight. Sing, yes. Dance, no way."

"Did you take a beating today Bas?" Blaine asked as he sat up in bed.

"Yes. This is one day where I miss my big bath at Lexi's. I could soak for hours right now."

"We could always go to your house because if I remember correctly you've got quite the bath there as well."

"We just might. Did you talk to Jeff?"

"No. I didn't know if you were still going to want to go once you got back."

"I still want to go. While we're there can we get some massage oil because I could really use a massage? And I'm not even talking about taking it further than that. Your hands just work miracles when my muscles get like this."

"We can do that. And since we are, we're going to go to your house tonight. More room to work."

After Sebastian changed into regular clothes he and Blaine walked over to Jeff and Nick's room and knocked. "Well, looks like someone is going out." Nick said as he leaned against the doorframe. "What can Jeff and I do for you?"

"Actually we're here for Jeff." Sebastian said.

"And not me?"

"Sorry, not this time."

"What's going on guys?" Jeff asked as he got out of bed and walked to the door.

"We're going shopping." Blaine replied as he and Sebastian both watched Jeff. When they saw that things weren't quite registering after the long week Blaine expanded on his answer. "Remember, last time we talked you said you wanted to come with Bas and I shopping." The way Blaine worded it that time it clearly registered with Jeff what Blaine was talking about. "Are you coming?"

"Absolutely." Nick just looked at Jeff with a confused look on his face.

"What's so exciting about going shopping?"

"You need to change out of your uniform man." Sebastian told him once he saw Jeff still had his shirt and slacks on.

"Just give me a couple of minutes."

"Will someone please tell me what the fuck is going on?"

"I'll explain everything when we come back Nick." Jeff told him as he walked over to his closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a shirt. Nick tried getting an answer out of Blaine and Sebastian while Jeff changed. The fact that the door was open didn't faze Jeff as there was only one room further down the hall and that was Thad and Dave's.

"Don't forget your wallet." Blaine said as he saw it sitting on Jeff's desk.

"Thanks. I'll see you later man." As the three of the walked down the hall Nick was utterly confused and just shook his head before going back into their room.

"Thanks for not telling Nick where we're going."

"You're welcome. Thought it sounds like you plan on telling him when we come back." Blaine said.

"I'm going to. I just don't want him looking at me funny."

"He's your best friend; he's not going to look at you funny." Sebastian told him.

"Yes he will, especially after all the time he spent with Santana during our trip."

"Maybe he spent a lot of time with Santana because you were spending lots of time with Brittany." When Jeff glanced at Sebastian he didn't need him to clarify what he said as he knew that look all too well.

"Okay, maybe Brittany and I enjoyed our vacation a little more than expected. But what do you expect when she was walking around in these little bikinis most of the time when we weren't in a park. Hell, one day when we went to the beach Thad almost got in a fight with some dude that wouldn't leave Brittany and Santana alone. The guy noticed Brittany with me but didn't see any one particular guy with Santana so he wouldn't leave them alone."

"That was nice of him, but I'm sure Santana could've given him quite the tongue lashing if she wanted to." Blaine said as they got into the car.

"Well this guy wasn't taking a hint and Thad was pissed."

"Where were you?"

"In the water."

"So, how did he not end up in a fight?" Sebastian asked. "As Thad's got quite the temper."

"To get the guy to back off Santana kissed Thad."

"What?" Blaine asked probably louder than he should have since they were in a car.

"My thought exactly as I came out of the water and saw what was going on. She kissed him, long and hard. It didn't stop till the guy walked away."

"Thad must've been in heaven." Sebastian replied.

"He was. That's a one-time event he's not going to forget anytime soon. Santana apologized but said she couldn't think of a better solution at the moment."

"Jeff, you do realize you're rambling, right?" Blaine said with a slight laugh.

"Maybe, but…"

"You're nervous. I totally get it. I think I drove around the block like ten times before I pulled into the parking lot the first time. And then I sat in my car for another twenty minutes before going in."

"Seb didn't go with you."

"No, I didn't get to pop that cherry. That's why I'm so excited to do this with you."

"I'm touch."

"You should be. You're going with experienced people. Just think of all the knowledge we can share."

"Bas has got a point. Don't be surprised when we walk in to be greeted by an overly enthusiastic person. The people that work here are really cool and helpful but it's totally overwhelming the first time."

"How so?"

"To be helpful, they ask a lot of questions which can be a bit unnerving. I'm sure I turned twenty different shades of red the first time they started talking to me. I'm pretty sure the only thing I left with that first time was lube and condoms. But the next time I came back Lacy was working and she helped put me more at ease. And since its Friday she should be here."

"The fact that you know that must mean you've been here quite a bit."

"Yes. As each time I was here I got more comfortable and more daring. I can't believe I'm telling you this but Bas and I like to try new things once in a while. We're not super kinky but we do try things."

"Since I know you like chocolate I'd recommend some chocolate body paint." Sebastian told Jeff.

"What?"

"Body paint? The stuff comes in a jar and you paint it on your partner's body with a brush and then lick it off. And if you put it in the right spots it's more than satisfying for both of you." Blaine couldn't help laugh when he looked back at Jeff who was blushing quite badly.

"Bas, I think that was a bit too much information for Jeff to digest."

"I'm okay Blaine, really. But thank you. I guess I've thought about trying stuff like that but never knew if it was as much fun as it seemed."

"It's as fun as the two of you let it be."

"Can I ask how you two found out about the body paint?"

"Cooper." Sebastian replied. "He actually sent it to us and all of you were there when it arrived. Though it did take a while before we tried it out, but once we did, wow! There is no going back."

"Your brother bought it?"

"Yes, Coop's a smartass like that. I don't think he ever thought we'd actually try it though. And after that we became a bit more adventurous. It's fun to change things up once in a while."

"See, this is why I didn't want Nick coming. I have a feeling he'd be freaked if he found out that I wanted to try some of this stuff."

"I have a feeling Nick's going to be disappointed that we didn't bring him with." Sebastian said just as Blaine pulled into the parking lot.

"You ready to do this man?" Blaine asked as he turned in his seat to face Jeff who nodded. "Good, now let's go have some fun." After getting out of the car Jeff followed Sebastian through the first door and down a hallway before entering the shop. Once inside, they both turned to look at Jeff who definitely looked overwhelmed by everything surrounding him and they were just at the entrance with most of the tamer items.

"Welcome, may I…Blaine, hi."

"Hi Lacy."

"I was wondering where you'd been. Long time no see." She then looked at Sebastian and Jeff. "So, which of these two studs is your boyfriend?"

"That would be Bas." Sebastian just smiled and Lacy got quite the smirk on her face.

"Well, if I had known Sebastian here was your boyfriend I could've shown you a few other things that I know are right up his alley. Right Sebastian?" Blaine looked up at Sebastian who actually had a slight blush to his cheeks.

"Yes, you're right. Though without you knowing it was me you did right by Blaine. I should've known it was you that helped him. But enough about Blaine and I for the moment, I'd like to introduce you to Jeff. It's his first time here or for that matter the first time in a place like this." Lacy couldn't help but rub her hands together and smile.

"You couldn't have picked two better people to help you pop your cherry. Now Jeff, I'm not usually this forward, but since you're here with Blaine and Sebastian I'm just going to ask. Are you here shopping for another stud like these two or a lucky lady?"

"A lucky lady." Jeff said before looking over at Blaine and Sebastian who just gave him a reassuring smile.

"Okay, well why don't you look around for a bit and then I'll be over. Maybe you can see what peaks your interest while I help these two find something new and exciting." Jeff just smiled and started to look around. "He's adorable. Now since you guys are obviously close, what's his girlfriend like so I can help him better?"

"She's really sweet, and she's a dancer." Blaine told her. "And she's got an innocence to her which is adorable."

"So, stay away from anything too out there."

"Exactly." Sebastian replied. "The sweeter the better when it comes to them. Though, show him the dice as I think they could have fun with them."

"How'd I know you'd mention those? I'm really surprised I never put two and two together regarding you two. Now, have you tried out the cuffs yet?"

"No, but we're looking forward to trying them out." Blaine replied as a mischievous smirk crept to Sebastian's face. It was pretty clear thanks to Lacy's reminder they'd be trying them out in the next couple of days. As they started to look around Lacy walked over to Jeff who seemed to becoming more comfortable. "So, anything peaking your interest Bas?"

"Lots of things peak my interest, it's a matter of whether or not I think it would be something we'd both enjoy." As they walked Sebastian grabbed a couple bottles of massage oil off the shelf before they forgot. When they rounded the corner they saw Jeff standing there just looking wide eyed. "You okay man?"

"Yea, there's just lots of stuff."

"And just what's in that basket of your already?" Blaine asked.

"Lacy dropped a bag of assorted color condoms in there after I mentioned them to her. I figured if that's all I left here with it's a good start."

"Come now, you need to at least leave with a few other things." Sebastian's eyes then perused where they were. "How about a cock ring? Stamina is a great thing."

"Seb."

"Come now, you can't tell me you've never wondered what it would be like to give Britt multiple orgasms before you ever have your first."

"That just looks like it would be…uncomfortable." The way Jeff answered Blaine wasn't sure if Jeff was talking about wearing it or hearing Sebastian talk about it. And considering neither he nor Sebastian had ever worn one though they had them it was funny listening to Sebastian talk to Jeff. "Fine, I'll give it a try."

"If you're going to do that, you need to get some flavored lube. Does Brittany have a favorite flavor?" Blaine asked trying to contain his amusement at Jeff's awkwardness. "Come on man, just loosen up and go for it. I found that was the easiest way to overcome the awkwardness I felt the first few times I came in. If you want though, I'm sure Lacy would be happy to help you as I'm sure it's weird getting sex advice from your two friends who are gay."

"That's not it at all. I'm actually really glad to be here with you two. I think the problem is like you said Blaine, I'm too tense."

"There is a way to relieve that. I'm sure you wouldn't be the first guy to get off in the bathroom in this place." Sebastian's nonchalant delivery floored both Blaine and Jeff, but they both laughed as it was typical Sebastian. While Blaine and Jeff were looking at some stuff with Lacy, Sebastian wandered over to some of the more playful items. Once his eyes landing on remote controlled vibrators he couldn't contain his excitement as numerous scenarios played through his head. He was so caught up in trying to pick the right one out he didn't notice Lacy standing next him.

"And does Blaine know you're looking at these?"

"No, but I think these could add some unexpected pleasure."

"You're correct. So, are you getting just one or one for each of you?"

"Each of us, double the pleasure after all."

"Is this going to be a surprise for Blaine?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll take these up now and you can meet me up there so I can have it bagged while he and Jeff finish." As she walked away with the two packages Sebastian rejoined Blaine and Jeff.

"That basket is fuller than last I saw." Sebastian then looked closer. "Someone took our advice, I'm impressed."

"After listening to you two I figured why not. Now let's get out of here before I buy anything else." When they walked to the counter Sebastian handed Lacy his credit card while Jeff and Blaine put their stuff on the counter.

"What did you get Bas?"

"You'll find out soon enough."


	61. Chapter 61

Moving Beyond

Part 61

"Well, nice to see you three decided to return." Nick said as the three of them walked into the common room. "Where'd you go?" He asked noticing the dark green bag in Jeff's hand.

"Just out and about." Jeff replied. "I'm going to go put this stuff away. If I'm not back you two have fun tonight." Jeff just smiled at Blaine and Sebastian before walking out of the common room.

"Now that you're back, care to tell me where you guys went."

"Not really, ask Jeff." Sebastian replied. "Now, are we still practicing at nine tomorrow?"

"Yes." Thad replied. "I'm guessing you're asking because you two are going home tonight."

"That would be correct." Blaine said. "Bas here wants a long soak in a tub after your game earlier today."

"Can't say I blame you Seb, that game was nasty today. I only got up a little while ago. I ache in places I didn't know could hurt."

"Sounds like you need a soak as much as I do."

"I almost went home to do the same thing but my parents are renovating the upstairs and I really don't want to be surrounded by chaos." They were just heading out when Jeff came walking back in.

"Just be warned, Nick wants to know where we went." Blaine said to Jeff before they continued on their way. They were almost to Blaine's car when Blaine looked across at Sebastian. "So, are you going to tell me what you bought?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Sebastian said before getting in the passenger's seat. "I'm sure you're going to enjoy it."

"It, what did you buy?" Blaine asked as he closed his door.

"Is the anticipation getting to you B?"

"You could say that, along with the look Lacy gave me."

"Let's just say we're going to try something completely new tonight."

By the time they'd gotten to Sebastian's Blaine had given up on trying to figure out what he'd bought. Figured he'd find out in due time. Once they were inside they headed straight upstairs to Sebastian's bedroom. After tossing his bag on the bed Sebastian walked into the bathroom to get the tub started. "Are you going to join me Blaine?"

"Sure."

When Sebastian walked back into the room Blaine was stretched out on the bed. "If I didn't know better you look like you're thinking about something."

"I am. I feel bad for leaving Jeff with the guys as you know Nick isn't going to give up until Jeff tells him where we went."

"Jeff will survive. Think, by the time we left he was definitely comfortable. I still can't believe all that stuff he bought."

"He was willing to try more things once Lacy started to describe how they could make both he and Brittany feel. I think she put him at ease more that we possibly could've. There are things she knows that we won't ever have a clue about."

"She did back me up about the joy a cock ring could bring Britt."

"Was that a hint that that's something you want to try considering we have them?"

"Yes. I've thought about it before but by the time I remember we have them things are well past the point of use. The thought of you being a complete wreck from multiple orgasms gets me hard at just the thought as you look sexy as hell as you when you become unraveled either above or below me."

The two of them were comfortable soaking in the tub when both of their phones went off. "Are you going to get that?" Blaine asked as he turned his head enough to look at Sebastian behind him. "Or are we going to ignore it."

"Depending who it is, ignoring it is just going to make more texts happen." Sebastian then reached for a towel beside him to dry his hands off before grabbing his phone. The next thing Blaine heard was Sebastian laugh. "Jeff wants to crash in our room tonight. Should we say yes?"

"Why does he want to crash in our room?"

"Nick won't leave him alone about our little shopping trip. And now Thad and Dave are getting in on the action."

"Sure, though it's just postponing the inevitable."

"I know, but I think he'd rather have us around if he has to face the three of them, better odds."

When they returned to Dalton the next morning they were surprised to see Brittany walking in front of them. "Morning Britt! Didn't know you were going to be here today?" Blaine said as they approached.

"Morning guys! Yes, I'm here as we've got lots to do. Do you know where Jeff is though because he didn't answer his phone this morning?"

"Well, he crashed in our room last night so maybe his phone died and he had no way to charge it." Sebastian replied. "But we'll find out soon enough as he should be in the theatre with everyone else." When the three of them walked into the theatre of bunch of the guys were already there stretching. "B, why don't you stay here with Britt while I go to our room?" Sebastian said once he didn't see Jeff on stage. As he headed towards their room a few of the other guys passed him.

"Aren't you coming to practice Seb?" Trent asked.

"I'll be right there. Just need to get something from my room." It was only a few more steps till he was in front of his door. Even though it was his room he gave a courtesy knock before opening the door incase Jeff was changing. When he walked inside he saw Jeff lying down on Blaine's bed. "You coming to practice man?" Sebastian asked as he sat down on his bed.

"Of course I'm coming."

"Just checking since you're still in here. And so you know, Britt's here and she's a bit worried as she wasn't able to get a hold of you this morning."

"Shit! I haven't even looked at my phone today. She must've called while I was in the shower."

"Well, let's get going and we can talk on our way to the theatre." Jeff nodded and got up out of bed and followed Sebastian out. "So, how bad were they after B and I left?"

"Bad enough that I slept in here. Thank you again for that."

"Who knew the guys were that nosey."

"I didn't. But I think it had something to do with the smiles on all of our faces when we returned. Thanks again for taking me."

"You're very welcome. Hopefully Britt enjoys your little shopping spree as much as you did."

"I should find out tonight as we're going to my house after rehearsal. My parents and sister are visiting my Aunt for the weekend."

"The fact that you two already have a satisfying sex life, this is only going to add to it."

Everyone was basically on stage waiting when Sebastian and Jeff walked in. "Nice to see the two of you decided to grace us with your presence." Nick said with a smile as they took their spots. "And Jeff, sorry about last night man, I didn't mean to upset you to the point of making you want to leave our room."

"It's okay. Let's just not talk about it right now."

Preparing for Nationals was way more work than Regionals as they had to make sure they had two set lists perfected. The more they practiced, the more they realized that the rest of them really had to pull their weight so that Blaine and Sebastian didn't blow their voices. As they worked on their finals set list they couldn't help but like their song choices even more than when they'd originally chose them.

While they took a break Nick sat down next to Blaine and Sebastian as Brittany and Jeff were over in the corner talking. "So, what did it finally take for you guys to ease up on Jeff last night?" Blaine asked.

"Him walking into your room and slamming the door shut on us. Normally he's all about good natured ribbing but not last night."

"Did it ever occur to you guys that maybe where we went was a sensitive issue?" Sebastian asked.

"Not really if I'm being honest as Jeff usually tells me everything."

"Yet this time whatever was going on he shared with Bas and I."

"Exactly. And I know the three of you have gotten close, but…"

"You feel left out." Sebastian said before reaching into his pocket and tossing something at Nick. "Maybe these can make up for it."

"Why are you giving me condoms?"

"They're fun condoms. Look, I think the ones I gave you are red and blue. Very Warbleresque."

"Where the hell did you find these?"

"When we went out shopping." After Sebastian spoke Nick looked at both of them.

"You didn't go to the mall, did you?"

"Not quite." Blaine replied. "And I know Jeff wanted to talk to you about where we went himself but you didn't make it easy for him last night."

"Fuck! Now I feel like a complete dick."

"Good, because you made your best friend self-conscious." Sebastian replied before getting up. "I think you need to apologize to him before he leaves campus today."

"He's leaving?"

"Yes, he's got plans with Brittany."

After practicing for another couple of hours the guys finally decided to call it a day. Knowing Nick wanted to apologize to Jeff, Blaine and Sebastian kept Brittany company as they weren't sure just how much Jeff would end up telling Nick. And they assumed he didn't want to discuss what he bought with Nick in front of Brittany.

Once Brittany and Jeff walked out of the theatre hand In hand, Nick approached Blaine and Sebastian. "Now I understand why he didn't want to talk last night. I also know why he went with you two and not me."

"Are you going to survive?' Sebastian asked as he wrapped an arm around Blaine's shoulders.

"Yes. I never took Jeff as the experimental type though."

"Probably because he doesn't discuss his sex life with you because at this moment you don't have one."

"Ouch, did you have to be so blunt Seb?"

"Yes after what you guys put Jeff through last night. Your harassment of him interrupted a perfectly enjoyable bath."

The more Nick spoke with Blaine and Sebastian he understood more and more why Jeff talked with Blaine and Sebastian about such things and not him. Though by the time they were done talking though Blaine and Sebastian agreed to take Nick shopping when the time came whether that be here in Ohio or once they got to New York.

By the time they left Dalton both Blaine and Sebastian wanted to just crash and not do much of anything as they'd worked their asses off during rehearsal. "Bas."

"Yes B."

"Do you think it's possible that I could get a massage once we get back to your place?"

"I can do that considering how many you've given me. I was beginning to think I didn't give a good massage as you rarely ask."

"I rarely ask because you're usually more in need than I am. Trust me; I love when you give me a massage."

"Is that for the actual massage or what usually happens afterwards?"

"Both actually, but today it's more about just a massage. Who knew Brittany could be such a slave driver?"

"We did. But today wouldn't have been as bad if one of us didn't keep screwing up. If we don't get our act together soon we're going to have to completely redo the finale. Can't have their last impressions being the train wreck it's turning into."

"I know. The thing is the choreography isn't crazy hard; it's just the numbers leading up to it are harder. Maybe you're right and we should simplify things."

"Blaine, after what you described from Nationals last year if we simplify it we might as well wave a white flag saying we surrender. You do know that Vocal Adrenaline is going to Nationals, right?"

"How, they lost regionals?"

"Seems, they did two other competitions and won so that entitles them to go as well."

"That's so not what I wanted to hear Bas, I can't stand him. He gets on my last nerve with that I'm better than everyone else attitude. I'd really hoped the last time I was ever going to have to see him was at Regionals."

"Sorry killer. But you know if we can pull off what we're rehearsing we can win. I honestly believe that. Yes, it's harder than anything else we've ever done, but if we pull it off it's going to be amazing."

"I know. Now I just feel like there is even more pressure."

Now that Sebastian had shared that extra little bit of news with Blaine rehearsals were crazy intense as the slightest thing was setting Blaine off. Things got so bad one day that during a break Jeff actually made his way out to lacrosse practice to find out if they were almost done as none of them were able to calm Blaine down. Upon seeing Jeff on the sidelines both Thad and Sebastian made their way over. "Care to tell us why you're out here and not inside?" Thad asked.

"Blaine has snapped. He's honestly got most of the guys scared. I've never seen him like this. I truly think the stress is getting to him." Sebastian looked over at their coach after Jeff spoke and was thankfully that he basically waved the two of them off. No matter the slave driver that their coach was he knew the guys were working hard towards Nationals and since practice was almost over he let Thad and Sebastian go a little early.

"Seb, aren't you going to take a shower first?" Thad asked as he turned towards the locker room while Sebastian stayed next to Jeff.

"If things are as bad as Jeff says I'll just shower in our room."

"Blaine's not going to be happy, you're drenched."

"He'll survive."

When they walked back into the theatre the guys were just about ready to get back to work. "Jeff where…" Blaine stopped mid-sentence once he saw Sebastian standing next to him. It was pretty clear he'd come straight from practice. As Jeff took his spot, Dave moved towards the front.

"Go talk to him Blaine, I've got this." Once Blaine started walking over towards Sebastian, Dave looked back at Jeff. "Hopefully Sebastian can calm him down."

"Care to tell me what's going on?"

"Shouldn't you be at practice?"

"Don't answer my question with a question B. I'm done with practice for the day, so talk to me."

"We're never going to get this right Bas." Sebastian looked down at him and could see the stress in Blaine's eyes. His normal vibrant eyes were now very dull.

"Yes we will, it's gotten better each practice." Sebastian then wrapped his arms around Blaine and pulled him close.

"You're really sweaty."

"I know, but I'm not letting go until you calm down some."

"Bas."

"You're not going to win this time Blaine. If you don't relax things are going to get worse instead of better. You've got the guys scared of you. I know you're pushing them because you know the type of acts we're going to go up against, but barking at them isn't helping. You've got them so stressed that they're messing up more."

"I can't help it."

"I've got an idea." Blaine looked up and saw a mischievous smirk on Sebastian's face. "Come on." Sebastian then let go of his hold on Blaine and took his hand.

"We can't."

"We can. I'm sure the guys will survive without you for a bit." Sebastian then grabbed his phone out of his pocket.

"What are you doing?"

"Telling Dave to give the guys a break and that we'll meet back here after dinner because if you don't relax rehearsal is pointless." After sending the text Dave looked towards the wings and nodded. Once he acknowledged them Blaine and Sebastian headed off before Dave dismissed the guys for the time being. As they headed towards their room Sebastian could tell that Blaine wasn't happy with him. "You know this was the right decision Blaine."

"I know."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Honestly, you're seriously sweaty from practice."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious."

"You asked."

Once they were inside their room Sebastian pressed Blaine up against the wall and kissed him roughly. He caught Blaine a bit off guard, but soon Blaine was kissing him back just as hard and was wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck. Somehow during their kiss Sebastian managed to undo Blaine's tie and first few buttons on his shirt. He managed to break their kiss just enough to beginning working his way down Blaine's jaw towards his neck. Once Sebastian began sucking on the sweet spot on Blaine's neck a rather loud moan escaped Blaine's lips. "Carefully killer, you keep that up and everyone will know what's going on." Sebastian said before reattaching his mouth to Blaine's neck and giving it a slight bite before running his tongue over the spot. After Sebastian removed Blaine's shirt, Blaine took the opportunity to pull Sebastian's shirt up and off.

Before Blaine could try anything else Sebastian had him back up against the wall and was kissing his way down his body. Normally they controlled their impulses and didn't get carried away at school but at this moment it was pretty clear that this was something they both wanted. Once Sebastian was kneeling in front of him Blaine ran his fingers through Sebastian's damp hair. "We could do this in the shower you know."

"We will, but not till I take care of something." Sebastian replied before licking his lips slowly. As he lowered the zipper on Blaine's pants another moan escaped him. "Think you'll be able to stay quiet?" He asked before pulling Blaine's pants and boxers down, exposing his erect cock.

"Don't know."

"If you don't, everyone will know and I know you wouldn't want the guys to know."

"Stop talking Bas, there are better things you could be doing with that mouth of yours." Sebastian just looked up at Blaine and smirked before swirling his tongue around the tip, lapping up the pre-cum that was already escaping. "That's more like it." Blaine's voice was much deeper than usual and was heavy with desire. After teasing him for a bit Sebastian slowly took Blaine into his mouth while gently rolling his balls in his hand. Between the movement of Sebastian's mouth and his tongue swirling around the shaft Blaine was in a state of pure bliss. He felt so good that he wanted more and tightened the grip he had on Sebastian's hair. He pulled hard enough that Sebastian glanced up and saw Blaine's eyes were completely glazed over.

Knowing that look all too well Sebastian sped up as he wanted to send Blaine over the edge. It wasn't long after that he felt Blaine's whole body tense up before he released deep into Sebastian's throat. Sebastian didn't stop moving his mouth over him till he knew Blaine was completely spent and his body shuddered. Once Sebastian released Blaine from his mouth he stood back up and wrapped his arms around him. "Feeling better?" Sebastian asked before licking his lips. Blaine was in such a daze from his orgasm that he just nodded and leaned against Sebastian's chest.

"That was…"

"Just what you needed." Sebastian said with a slight laugh before placing a kiss on Blaine's head. "Don't talk B, just relax." After a bit, Sebastian loosened his hold and Blaine looked up at him. "How about you join me for a shower?"

"Do we have enough time?"

"Yes as rehearsal is after dinner and I'm not hungry. So unless you're hungry right now we have all the time we want."

"Then what are we waiting for."

By the time everyone gathered back in the theatre for rehearsal the atmosphere was completely different. As easy as it was to put a lot of the blame on Blaine for stressing everyone out, they were all stressed. Each of them knew exactly what it meant as reaching Nationals the next year was going to be much harder as there were eight of them graduating. And two of that eight were their lead soloists.

"Alright, looks like everyone is in a much better mood than earlier so hopefully rehearsal goes smoothly. Now does anyone need to leave early to finish any homework?" Dave asked as he and Thad looked around. "Wonderful, glad to see you all took advantage of our earlier break."

"Now before we get to work we need to decide on wardrobe for Nationals." Thad said. "Dave and I were thinking we'd do vests for prelims and then blazers for finals. Does anyone have a problem with that or other ideas?"

"Sounds good to me as long as everyone remembers to send their uniforms to the cleaners." Sebastian said. "And that includes dress shirts. They need to be perfectly pressed."

"Since we need chaperones does anyone know whose going?" Nick asked.

"Mr. Walker and Mr. Holden agreed to go." Thad replied. "And they informed me that they wouldn't interfere. They're just there in case something happens."

"Also, we need everyone's ticket forms by Friday. So get confirmation from friends and family that are attending. Also find out if they'll be there for both performances." Dave said.

"What about Thursday night's solo and ensemble performances?" Jeff asked.

"That's first come seating from what we've been told. If we hear anything else we'll let you guys know. Also from what we've been told the hotel we're staying at his sold out so any family that isn't booked already is going to need to look elsewhere." As Dave talked a few of the guys noticed Blaine just leaning back against Sebastian taking in everything that was going on around him. This was a version of Blaine that they probably hadn't seen in a couple of weeks.

When the guys all started to stretch Dave walked over to Sebastian. "I know I probably don't want to know how you did it, but thank you. He looks back to being himself again."

"You're right, you probably don't. But I'm pretty sure he's not the only one that's stressing. We've got a big moment coming up and not much time left to get things right."


	62. Chapter 62

Moving Beyond

Part 62

A couple weeks later Brittany was sitting in the choir room with everyone else trying to narrow down song selection for graduation. "Are you okay Britt, you keep looking at the clock?" Tina asked as it was pretty clear Brittany's mind was elsewhere.

"Yes, just waiting."

"For?" Sam asked.

"Excuse me Mr. Schuester, but there is someone here for Brittany." Miss Pillsbury said as she walked into the choir room with someone most of the kids didn't recognize. As Mr. Schuester approached the woman Brittany grabbed her bag.

"Who is that Britt?" Artie asked.

"Mrs. Sterling."

"What is Jeff's Mom doing here?"

"She's here to pick me up."

"Why?" Tina asked.

"We're leaving for Nationals. We're going to surprise Jeff by arriving early."

"Brittany dear, are you ready to go?" Mrs. Sterling asked, to which Brittany nodded and got up out of her seat.

"I'll see you guys on Monday."

As the guys were going over their performance in one of the ballrooms they were pleasantly surprised when Wes came walking in. "Looking good guys."

"Hey, we didn't expect to see you till Friday." Blaine said as they decided to take a break once they saw him.

"What can I say; I didn't want to miss out on all the festivities. Plus my schedule worked out so I could come down today."

"Have you seen anyone else?" Thad asked.

"No, but I know Santana gets in some time tomorrow. I was almost expecting your honorary Warbler to be here."

"She'll be here soon." Jeff replied. "She's flying in with my family this evening."

"And Rachel and Brody will be here tomorrow afternoon as well." Sebastian added. "Now as much as we'd all rather talk to you we should probably get back to work."

They were just finishing up in ballroom when Brittany came walking through the doors. "I didn't expect to see you so soon." Jeff said as he gave her a hug.

"Your parents booked an earlier flight than they told you. They picked me up from school so we could surprise you."

"This is my type of surprise. Where are they?"

"Checking in, your Dad said I didn't need to stick around. He figured you'd rather see me sooner rather than later."

"He was right. You arrived just in time, we're going to go clean up and go out to eat."

The guys made their way to the elevators and saw Jeff's family was there waiting as well. "I see she found you." Mrs. Sterling said before giving Jeff a hug. "I hope you boys have all behaved while you've been here."

"We haven't had time to misbehave." Dave said with a laugh as Nick nudged Blaine and Sebastian upon seeing Jeff's sister staring at them.

"I think she's happier to see you two than her brother."

"Cute." Blaine replied before looking up at Sebastian who was clearly refraining from commenting back in front of Jeff's parents.

As Blaine, Sebastian, Jeff, and Nick were getting dressed there was a knock on their door. "I thought you told Brittany we'd come get here." Nick said as Jeff went to get the door.

"I did." Once Jeff opened the door though, it was pretty clear it wasn't Brittany. "Hey Dad, what can we do for you?"

"I just wanted to check-in with you. May I come in?" Jeff looked back at the guys and saw that everyone was basically dressed.

"Sure." As his Dad walked in Jeff just shook his head, there was something about the way he was acting that put him on edge. It wasn't till he was completely inside that Jeff's face went pale when he remembered what was sitting on the dresser. Just as his Dad sat down on one of the beds Jeff leaned against the dresser. "It was a great surprise that you guys came early."

"Was it now, because you're acting a little weird even for you?" Mr. Sterling then looked at Nick, Blaine, and Sebastian. "Are you sure I'm not interrupting?"

"What could you possibly be interrupting Mr. Sterling?" Nick asked, clearly aware why Jeff was acting the way he was. "It's just the four of us hanging out, getting ready to go to dinner."

"Why don't you come and sit next to me Jeff?"

"I'm fine where I am. So, are you guys going to go out to dinner too?"

"Jeff." Once Jeff was sitting next to his Dad the rest of the guys tried to walk out of the room. "Not so fast guys." Jeff just looked at his friends and shook his head. "Care to tell me why you have basket full of condoms on your dresser."

"We all make it a point to practice safe sex." Sebastian replied as the others just looked at him.

"Do you now?"

"Yes, gotta look out for yourself as well as your partner." Nick added.

"Dad, just please drop it."

"Why, it seems like your friends are more than comfortable talking about sex." Blaine just leaned his head back and shook his head. Jeff's Dad clearly had Cooper beat at this point. Yes, Mr. Sterling was younger than most of the other Dad's but this was just weird. "Blaine, are you alright?"

"Yes sir."

"Now, I'm guessing all those condoms aren't just for Nick and my son. As I hope you and Sebastian realize the importance of taking precautions as well."

"Dad!"

"They're actually for all the Warblers." Blaine replied. "That's why there are so many."

"Jeff, I don't see why you're reacting the way you are."

"It's one thing to talk about sex with me, but why are you doing this to my friends?"

"I just thought we could have an open conversation considering the amount of condoms you boys have on hand." As Mr. Sterling spoke, Nick managed to sneak out of the room when his phone rang leaving the rest of them with Mr. Sterling. "It's pretty obvious you're all sexual active." Jeff just ran his fingers through his hair before looking at Blaine and Sebastian and mouthing that he was so sorry.

"Yes, but talking to them versus talking to me about Britt is totally different."

"Why, just because Blaine and Sebastian are gay lots of basics still apply." Sebastian just looked at Blaine, shocked to hear what just came out of Mr. Sterling's mouth. "Like being an attentive lover." At that point Jeff just leaned back on the bed and covered his face with a pillow. His Dad had now completely embarrassed him. He had no clue how Blaine and Sebastian were still standing there. "Isn't that correct guys?"

"Yes Mr. Sterling." Sebastian replied. "It's important to make your partner feel as good as you feel if not better."

"See Jeff, they're fine with talking about this."

"They're polite Dad." Jeff said through the pillow as he couldn't even bare to look at his friends anymore. "I doubt talking to you about their sex life is one of the highlights of their day."

By the time the three of them joined the others in the lobby it was almost an hour later. "Where were you Jeff?" Brittany asked as he walked up to her and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"The three of us were talking with my Dad, a conversation that Nick here snuck out of."

"Sorry man, my phone rang. What did I miss?"

"Oh, just the importance of being an attentive lover." Blaine said which brought a look of shock to most of the guys' faces. "Such as being aware of the things they want or desire such as speeding up or slowing down. Or that touching your partner during the act is important as well. And that their pleasure should be as much of a concern as your own."

"Also eye contact and don't forget that proper lubrication can enhance the experience." Sebastian said as Jeff grew even redder as his cheeks had yet to come back to normal. "And that there are lots of different ones available and some help heighten certain stimulation."

"I can't believe the two of you stayed through that. I swear he takes joy at making me feel uncomfortable."

"It wasn't that bad. But you're right, he's got Cooper beat." Blaine told him.

"B's right, I don't think Coop's ever talked to us about anal stimulation or the importance of finding the right angle for ultimate pleasure."

"What?" Thad asked probably louder than he should have.

"Yes, he was comparing hitting a woman's G-spot to hitting the prostate for a guy."

"Like Jeff, I can't believe the two of you stayed there and talked about sex with his Dad." Dave said.

"I figured, not sure about B, but if we left he'd catch us later to finish the conversation. And it all started because he spotted condoms in our room."

"Honestly Jeff, as weird as it must be I'd love to actually have a real conversation with my Dad about sex." Thad said. "He was shocked when he found condoms in my room. And all he could say was remember to keep it covered as he's too young to be a grandfather."

"You say that now, because you haven't had to have some of the conversation I've had with him." Jeff then kissed Brittany on the cheek. "I'm sorry Britt; we really shouldn't be having this conversation in front of you. And Thad, I'll let my Dad know as I'm sure he'd love to talk to you."

"It's okay, it's not like your Dad hasn't talked about sex in front of us before."

"Jeff, you clearly win. Just try and keep your Dad away from my brother when he gets here. The last thing we need is the two of them teaming up."

The rest of the evening was relatively quiet as the guys managed to come back to the hotel while Jeff's family was still out exploring the city. "Are you staying with us tonight Britt?" Sebastian asked as they all rode up in the elevator.

"I can't." Sebastian just looked at her.

"Yea, she's staying with the parentals tonight. It was part of the arrangement we made." Jeff told him. "She can spend all day with me, but needs to sleep in her room."

"Well, if you two need to get away you can use my room." Wes offered.

"Thanks man."

A bunch of the guys were gathered in Blaine and Sebastian's room when there was another knock on the door. "Please tell us he didn't come back for round two." Blaine said to Jeff while Nick went to get the door.

"It's safe guys. Come on in Mom." Nick announced as he let her in.

"Hey Mom! What are you doing here?"

"I came to let you guys know we were back."

"You could've called or texted." Jeff told her.

"I know, but I wanted to apologize to Blaine and Sebastian for your Dad's openness."

"That's one way to describe it." Sebastian said with a laugh. "It's okay Mrs. Sterling, Blaine and I survived."

"Bas is right, it's okay. I think Jeff was more mortified than we were."

"Rachel, are you almost ready to go? We can't miss our train."

"And just where are the two of you going?" Kurt asked as Brody sat on the couch.

"Away for a long weekend."

"What, I don't get more information."

"No." Rachel replied as she walked out pulling her suitcase behind her. "It doesn't really matter where Brody and I are going."

"What if something comes up?"

"You can call me, I'll have my phone. Come on Brody, let's go." As they left Kurt just shook his head. The only time Rachel ever got so tight-lipped around him it usually involved Blaine and Sebastian. But, maybe they honestly just wanted some privacy. Kurt wanted to believe the later, but had a feeling of just where they were going.

The guys were just finishing up their afternoon rehearsal when Rachel, Brody, and Santana came walking into the ballroom. "Nice to see you guys are taking things seriously." Rachel told them. "We didn't the first time we made it and paid the price for it."

"True, we also paid the price because Hudson couldn't keep his lips to himself." Santana then handed Rachel and Brittany each a gift bag.

"What's in here?"

"Something to wear tomorrow. Speaking of tomorrow, what are you boys wearing?"

"Vests on Friday. Blazers on Saturday. Why?" Thad asked.

"Well, I know for a fact Jeff brought an extra vest and tie for Brittany and I…we were just thinking of showing a united front."

"We being?" Dave asked.

"Rachel and I. Our outfits are covered for tomorrow I was just curious for Saturday."

"I'm pretty sure we can find something to fit you ladies." Nick replied. "Are you coming to solo and ensemble tonight?"

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Tonight they're hosting a show where performers can perform individually or in small groups. They're calling it a showcase even though awards will be given." Thad told them.

"Are any of you performing?" Santana asked.

"Bas, Nick, Jeff, Thad, and I are doing a number."

"What is it?"

"They're not telling anyone." Trent replied. "All we know is that the five of them worked really hard on it. And it's not acapella as they all brought their guitars."

"I'd still love to know when they had time to put something together." Jacob added. "We've spent most of our time together the last couple of months."

"Obviously we spent enough time apart that we came up with something." Sebastian replied. "Now how about we get out of here before we need to come back and get ready."

The five of them were already at the theatre when everyone else was meeting down in the lobby. "Are you guys seriously telling us you have no clue what they're performing?" Santana asked as they waited for the last couple of Warblers.

"We honestly don't know. Thad's my freakin' roommate and he never slipped once. Britt, do you have any idea?"

"Nope. Hey, isn't that Cooper and Lexi?" They all turned to see what Brittany was looking at.

"It is." Rachel said. She then waved at them, so they headed over.

"Well, I can say we didn't expect to see you guys here, figured you'd be practicing." Lexi said as the girls all knelt around the stroller.

"You don't know." Dave said.

"Don't know what?" Cooper asked.

"Blaine and Seb are performing tonight along with Nick, Jeff, and Thad." Cooper looked at Lexi who shook her head. "Well, we're heading over to the theatre now so you're welcome to join us."

"What do you want to do Lex?" Cooper watched Lexi's gaze move down to the stroller.

"You go and see them. I'll stay here since Braeden and Jocelyn are sleeping."

"They're going to want to see you too."

"I'm not bringing sleeping children into a theatre, for if they wake up they'll bother everyone."

"How about we find seats near the door?"

"Not to intrude, but Cooper's right Lexi. Blaine and Seb would want you there." Rachel said to her as she looked up from the stroller.

"Coop, did you bring the headphones?"

"They are in the bag hanging off the back of the stroller."

"Alright, I'll go. Make sure you text your parents and tell them where we are. Hopefully they'll be able to make it in time."

On the walk over to the theatre Jeff's family approached them and Dave couldn't help but laugh as this was Blaine and Jeff's worst nightmare happening and they weren't around. "Would someone care to tell me what's so funny that Dave is laughing?" Santana asked softly.

"We'll explain later." Wes told her. "Now is neither the time nor place."

While the guys were warming up backstage Blaine just shook his head when he heard an unwelcomed voice behind him. "Do you purposely seek us out or something Jesse?"

"No, I don't. I can't help that you're here and I'm checking out the competition."

"Since you didn't seek us out, leave!" Sebastian said as he set his guitar down.

"I don't think I will."

"Are you really that much of a glutton for punishment? You're lucky to even be here."

"We won our way in just like you."

"No, you snuck in by performing in two more competitions after we beat you're pathetic group's ass at regionals."

"Your boyfriend has quite the mouth on him Anderson."

"If you were smart Jesse, you'd leave because he's actually being nice right now. You don't want to see him upset."

"How nice, you're looking out for me."

"No, I'm looking out for him. I'd prefer he doesn't get in trouble, as you're the type of person that would create trouble if you knew it would put you at an advantage."

"You boys winning Regionals was a fluke. You know as well as I do that we were better."

"Actually I don't know that as I personally thought our performance was much more entertaining." Sebastian replied. "What did you do, hire a bunch of dancers to surround your soloist because I don't think I heard the rest of them sing?"

"They all sing."

"Could've fooled me. With all that flash and glitz you're obviously making up for something so if it's not your group's ability it must be something of a personal nature then." Jesse just glared at Sebastian before storming off. "Did I say something wrong?" Sebastian asked as he looked at the guys who were all smiling.

"This time Bas, you said all the right things." Blaine then leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "So, is everyone ready to have some fun tonight?"

"I am, once this is over Dave will get off my case about what we're doing." Thad said.

"The rest of the guys are just as bad." Nick said. "They can't believe we found time to do something like this." They were still talking when a stage assistant came walking over and told them that they'd be next. "Let's do this."

_Our next group is a quintet from Dalton Academy. I'd like to introduce you to Thad, Jeff, Blaine, Sebastian, and Nick._

After the introduction was made the five of them walked on stage with their stools and guitars in hand. "Is that Jeff's bass, I thought they were all playing guitar?" Trent asked Dave who was next to him.

"Guess they need that grounding sound. We'll find out soon enough."

Once the guys started to play all of their friends knew the song instantly. And they couldn't help wonder who was going to be singing what. Not surprisingly, Santana, Wes and Brittany were recording their performance.

_Blaine:_

_Today is gonna be the day_

_That they're gonna throw it back to you_

_By now you should've somehow_

_Realized what you gotta do_

_I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do about you now_

_Nick and Thad_

_Backbeat the word was on the street_

_That the fire in your heart is out_

_I'm sure you've heard it all before_

_But you never really had a doubt_

_I don't believe that anybody feels_

_The way I do about you now_

_All:_

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding_

_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_

_There are many things that I would_

_Like to say to you_

_But I don't know how_

_Because maybe_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_And after all_

_You're my wonderwall_

As they sang the chorus, Santana glanced over at Rachel as they both saw the look Blaine and Sebastian exchanged while singing.

_Sebastian and Jeff:_

_Today was gonna be the day_

_But they'll never throw it back to you_

_By now you should've somehow_

_Realized what you're not to do_

_I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do_

_About you now_

_All:_

_And all the roads that lead you there were winding_

_And all the lights that light the way are blinding_

_There are many things that I would like to say to you_

_But I don't know how_

_I said maybe_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_And after all_

_You're my wonderwall_

_I said maybe_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_And after all_

_You're my wonderwall_

_Said maybe_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me _

As the guys walked off the stage the crowd was still cheering. "I'd say from that reaction they liked it." Jeff said as he put his bass back in the case.

"I think you're right." Sebastian said, just as they all looked towards the hall and heard a commotion. "What's going on out there?" He asked one of the pages.

"One of the groups' directors is throwing a fit because he didn't see that any musical accompaniment must be provided by the group as there is no band available this evening."

"Let me guess, Jesse St. James." Sebastian said with a smile. "Couldn't happen to a nicer guy." After storing their gear the guys headed for the lobby to collect themselves before finding somewhere to sit. They were just about to enter the theatre when Cooper and Lexi came walking out.

"What are you guys doing here?" Blaine asked after giving them each a hug.

"I told you we'd try and make it. You guys were really good." After Cooper complimented them all the guys thank them. "If it wasn't for running into your friends in the lobby we wouldn't have known about this." As Cooper spoke he was pretty sure neither Blaine nor Sebastian was paying attention as they had knelt down next to the stroller. "I don't think we're going anywhere anytime soon Lexi."

"We'll survive Coop. It's been awhile since they've seen them and you know they've changed. Guys, just try not to wake them, okay." Blaine and Sebastian each raised a hand in response to let her know they heard her. Once the rest of their friends came out looking for them Lexi and Cooper said their goodbyes and headed back to the hotel.

"Can I just tell you guys that you were amazing?" Santana told them.

"As often as you want." Sebastian replied as he slid an arm around Blaine.

"She's right, you guys were really good." Brody said. "I had no clue that you all played."

"We're multi-talented. So, did you two manage to sneak out of town without hearing any bitching?"

"Yes, but I think we left just in time as he was starting to whine because we wouldn't tell him where we were going."

"Why does he think it's any of his business where you go?" Santana asked.

"Because we used to tell each other everything, but that changed." Rachel replied.

"Now's not the time to rehash that Rachel, as I'm sure Santana would like an explanation." Brody told her. As Brody spoke Santana and the others all looked at Rachel before following her gaze that seemed to have settled on Blaine and Sebastian.

"He's right; I would like an explanation though I've got a good idea what the issue is. But I'll let it slide till after finals as I don't want to be responsible for distracting you guys.

_Song: Wonderwall written by Noel Gallagher_


	63. Chapter 63

Moving Beyond

Part 63

The guys were still lying in bed when Jeff's phone went off. "You need to get that man." Sebastian said as he looked across at Jeff who still looked rather out of it. He picked up his phone, read the text and then set it on the nightstand without replying. "Shouldn't you answer that?"

"I would if I had an answer. My Mom wants to know where Brittany got the t-shirt she's wearing today because my sister wants one but I have no clue what she's talking about."

"Tell her to ask Brittany where she got it." Sebastian just shook his head and rolled onto his back.

"Britt left the room already to meet up with Rachel and Santana smartass."

After going back and forth a bit Blaine sat up and grabbed his phone. "What are you doing Blaine?" Jeff asked.

"Doing what one of you should've done already, getting a hold of the girls." But before Blaine had a chance to press send there was a knock at their door. Blaine went to get the door while the others sat up. Just as he suspected it was the girls. "Cute shirts. Come on in." As they walked in, the guys all saw what Jeff's Mom was talking about.

"Care to tell us where you got those?" Sebastian asked.

"Santana had them made them up, aren't they cute." Brittany replied before sitting down on Jeff and Nick's bed.

"I never thought that phrase could make me laugh. But seeing it this way brings it new life." Sebastian replied.

"Come now, everyone should "_Keep Calm and Warbler On_." Santana said with a smile. "So, are you guys getting your butts out of bed anytime soon as we'd like to eat."

"Where's Brody?" Blaine asked.

"He'd just come back from a run when I was leaving. He said he'd meet us in the lobby in thirty." Rachel replied.

"I guess we could get up. But we all need to shower so you might want to leave." Nick told them.

"Why, it's not like we're going to see anything we haven't seen before." Santana replied before sitting down next to Blaine and Sebastian. "It's not like we didn't room together in Florida Nick."

"Why do I have a feeling that something happened on that trip that you guys didn't tell us?" Blaine asked.

"That's because you're probably right as too much happened on that trip." Nick replied. "Now I don't care, I just didn't want anyone to feel uncomfortable." He then looked at Rachel.

"I go to a drama school, guys change in front of me all the time. I don't care."

By the time they arrived down in the lobby a bunch of the guys were already there waiting. "Where were you?" Brody asked as they walked up.

"Seems it takes these boys quite a while to get ready."

"Like the shirts ladies." Thad told them.

"I'm glad; if you boys win maybe I'll have some made up for all of you." Santana replied. "Now, are you boys practicing at all today or taking it easy?"

"We've got one practice scheduled which will basically be a run-through so as not to risk damaging our voices."

During breakfast they all decided they were going to take it pretty easy that day and were just going to check out a few museums till their rehearsal time. "Guys, you're performance last night was a big hit." Wes told them as the waitresses were clearing the table.

"We know, we heard the applause." Blaine replied.

"That's not what I'm talking about; we posted a vid of the performance last night. Safe to say all your friends that aren't here wish they were." They were all just heading out when they saw most of their parents in the lobby. Knowing that the guys needed to stop, Rachel, Brody, and Santana all took a seat and waited.

When they came back to the hotel that afternoon the pre-performance jitters were beginning to kick in for quite a few of them. So much so, that they didn't let anyone into the ballroom while they were rehearsing. "Guys, you just need to breathe. There is nothing different about tonight than any other performance." Thad said as he looked around. "We've got this as long as we don't over think."

"Thad's right, especially tonight since we've performed these songs quite a bit." Blaine said. "And if we didn't know them we wouldn't be performing them."

"Thad and B are right, we've got this. We just need to do what we do so well. But I will say since there is a bit more anxiety than usual we should probably skip watching the acts before us." Sebastian told them. "Just remember we're here because we busted our asses to be here. And now it's time to prove to ourselves that all that hard work was worth it."

After they finished rehearsal and walked out of the ballroom they saw Brittany sitting there waiting. "Where's everyone else?" Jeff asked as he sat down next to her.

"They went out."

"You could've gone."

"I know, but I didn't feel like it. And even though I couldn't see what you guys were doing you sounded really good."

"Thanks." Sebastian replied before they all headed for the elevators as they had decided to just take it easy before it was time to start getting ready. As they walked through the lobby Blaine and Sebastian were surprised to see Blaine's parents as well as Lexi and Cooper. "We'll meet you guys upstairs." He said before he and Blaine walked over to them.

"Hey! Where are you guys going?" Blaine asked.

"We're grabbing an early dinner." Mrs. Anderson replied.

"Not to be oblivious, but where are Braeden and Jocelyn?"

"Up in our room with Cassie." Lexi replied. "She came down this morning to watch them so we could enjoy the performances the next two nights without worrying. What are you boys doing?"

"We're going upstairs to rest before getting ready. Trying to take it easy and keep any nerves at bay." Sebastian replied. "But we don't want to keep you. We'll see you after the show tonight." When they got up to their room Jeff, Brittany, and Nick were sound asleep on the one bed. "We should probably follow their lead and take a nap."

"I know, but I've got a lot going through my head right now." Blaine replied before sitting down on the bed.

"You need to take your own advice B and stop thinking." Sebastian said as he lied down next to where Blaine was sitting. "But I understand. How about you at least lie down though? If you're meant to sleep it'll happen." When Nick's phone went off later on it woke all of them up. As much as Blaine hadn't planned on sleeping it was easy to fall asleep once Sebastian wrapped his arm around him.

On the walk over to the theatre it was pretty clear most of the earlier jitters were less prevalent then they'd been earlier which put the rest of the guys at ease. They stopped briefly in the lobby to talk with their friends before heading for their warm-up space. "Are you coming with us Britt or staying with the guys?" Santana asked.

"I'll go with you guys, as they've got this." Brittany then gave Jeff one more kiss before heading into the theatre with their friends.

After finishing their warm-up all they could do was sit and wait to be called. Thankfully they didn't have to wait too long and soon were on their way backstage. "You ready to do this killer?"

"Absolutely."

"You two realize you've had the same brief conversation before each competition, right?" Dave asked.

"Yes, and it hasn't failed us yet." Sebastian said with a wink before leaning down to kiss Blaine.

In the audience Brittany was holding Santana and Wes's hands as she was seriously nervous. "They're going to be fine Brittany." Wes told her with a reassuring smile.

"I know, but I can't help it. I want this for them so bad as they've worked really hard. I want them to experience the same feeling we did last year." Wes then looked over at Rachel and Santana who nodded in agreement with Brittany. It was pretty clear from where he was sitting Rachel and Santana were almost as nervous as Brittany was.

For prelims the music choice was open unlike finals which they were given the guidelines around British musical acts. Their set for prelims was a combination of songs from sectionals and regionals which was actually a pretty good combination as the guys made sure to focus on their strengths. Which each number highlighted. They were all pretty thankful that the numbers got the same responses as they'd gotten during their earlier competitions which helped give them an added spark. As they made their way off the stage they all felt confident in what they'd done.

"How long till we find out?" Trent asked.

"They said we should know by seven." Thad replied. "Until then we'll just have to wait and see."

The next couple of hours seemed to drag on as the guys waited back at their hotel. So they'd find out the results together Mr. Holden and Mr. Walker agreed to go and check the results once they were told they'd been posted. "Is anyone else feeling sick to their stomach?" Nick asked as he looked around at the guys. The general response he got was that they were all feeling the same way. They were still waiting for the results when Brittany and the others came walking in.

"I'm guessing from the looks on your faces you don't know the results yet." Wes said as they all sat down near them, but Brittany who sat down next to Jeff.

"We should know soon." Blaine replied as he glanced back at Sebastian whose facial expression was pretty hard to read at that point.

"Well, from what we saw we think you guys made finals." Rachel told them. "There were a lot of good acts but some didn't have the balance that yours did."

"And some just plain sucked." Santana said with a smile. "There was clearly some serious stage fright going on today."

"Santana's right, some girl ran off the stage mid-performance and considering the look on her face it was to throw-up." Brody told them. "You guys looked no different today than when I saw you at Regionals. It looked like you were in your element."

"That's good because there were definitely some nerves going on today." Sebastian told him. "But I'm sure you'll agree sometimes nerves are a good thing."

"That is correct." Just as Brody answered the guys saw Mr. Holden and Mr. Walker enter the ballroom. The fact that both of them wore no expression whatsoever the guys didn't know what to think.

"So?" Dave asked simply as he couldn't seem to say much else.

"You're through, congratulations!" The collective breath that escaped them all showed just how worried they all really were as they knew moving on was harder then they'd all let on. The room was pretty quiet till Blaine spoke.

"By chance did you look at the whole list or just for us?"

"We looked at the whole list and actually copied it down as we figured you boys would like to know who your competition is." Mr. Walker replied before walking over to Dave and handing him the list. "Just so you all know this room is now yours as there is no more sharing so feel free to rehearse whenever you deem it appropriate." Once they walked out the guys all just looked at each other as it was pretty clear they were all still in shock.

"Blaine, you're going to want to see this." Thad said as he handed the list to him.

"Good lord, who the hell did he sleep with?" Blaine said before running his fingers through his hair. As he did so, Sebastian picked up the list.

"I swear that ass is becoming a permanent thorn in my side."

"Who?" Wes asked.

"Jesse St. James." Blaine replied.

"What has Jesse done?" Rachel asked.

"He's just being his usual charming self." Blaine replied. "What the hell did you ever see in him?"

"If you want I can go and take care of him." Santana told him.

"As much as I'd love to take you up on your offer, the best way to silence him is how we did already once before."

Now that they knew they were performing the next night, they decided to change out of their uniforms and go grab something to eat before getting back to work. Just as they were making their way to the elevator banks they saw most of their families walking back into the hotel. Instead of having lots of separate conversations they all just waited for their families to get closer and just told them all at once. This way it would be easier to excuse themselves and get back to work.

The reactions they got from their families were just what they'd all expected as they were rather excited. After receiving congratulatory hugs, they explained that as much as they'd love to celebrate this victory they had more important things to focus on.

After grabbing a quick bite they headed back towards the hotel. "Are you sure you don't want to come see a movie with us Britt?" Rachel asked.

"I'm sure, but thanks for asking."

"What are you going to do while the guys practice?"

"I'm going to be in practice. I helped choreograph the show for tomorrow so I'll be able to see if something is off."

"She's a big help Rach as she's our eyes." Sebastian told her. "She's caught things we never would've seen."

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure." Once Wes, Santana, Rachel, and Brody headed to the theater they made their way to the ballroom for what they were sure would be a long night. When they walked into the room they were surprised to find a few cases of water as well as some snacks set out on a table. As they got set, Brittany waited to start a recording of their vocals so they could start off with just the choreography. Even though their set list for prelims was numbers they'd already done, keeping two different sets of choreography sharp was one of the toughest things they'd done.

The first run through was just what they'd expected as there were quite a few mistakes, but they could easily deal with them as they were simple. Being slightly off with your timing was easier to correct then completely forgotten choreography.

"What are you listening to Kurt?" Tasha asked as she walked out of her office after taking a call. "It sounds oddly familiar."

"Nothing. I shouldn't have been watching anything while working."

"It's okay Kurt. It's been a long day and we still have a bit to do before we call it a night. So are you going to tell me what it was or am I going to have to find out for myself?" Kurt just sighed and got out of his chair.

"Why don't you sit down and see for yourself." Tasha just looked at him before taking a seat. "Just hit play when you're ready." Once the video started she realized why it sounded so familiar as Blaine, Sebastian, and the boys came into focus.

"Where is this from?" She asked once the video ended.

"One of the Warblers posted it and quite a few of my friends commented on it so I wanted to see what all the fuss was about. They performed at a showcase last night prior to Nationals preliminaries."

"All of them are really good. Don't you think so?" Kurt just looked at her as she got out of his seat. "I'll take your non-response as a yes considering you've watched this a few times already."

"How did you know?"

"My office door wasn't closed completely. I can understand why you watched it the first time, but watching it multiple times is just torturing yourself Kurt as I'm sure you noticed the looks exchanged between Blaine and Sebastian. Personally, I think you need to go and talk with someone."

"About?"

"The fact that you can't seem to get over that things have ended between you and Blaine, as well as your hatred for Sebastian." Kurt was just about to speak when Tasha raised her hand. "Let me finish please. Trust me, I know Sebastian isn't an angel but your hatred of him isn't letting you move on."

"Blaine deserves better."

"As much as you might think that, there is only one person who can decide what's best for Blaine and that's Blaine himself. I think one of the things that truly bothers you is the fact that Blaine looks so happy when he's with Sebastian. You're upset that Sebastian is the one making Blaine happy and not you."

"I've come to accept that there is no future for me and Blaine as he's clearly moved on. The problem comes due to the fact that I only want what's best for him and that's not Sebastian."

"Kurt you need to understand that there is more to Sebastian then you will ever know. There are actually some really good reasons why he's the jerk he is at times. If I only ever listened to people's opinions of others you wouldn't have a job right now. But I was willing to give you a chance as you do have talent and instinct for what you're doing."

"What are you trying to say?"

"That you need to stop pushing your opinion of Sebastian onto others, especially Blaine. He's entitled to his own opinion and right now he's happy so who are you to tell him otherwise."

"I just don't believe that he's the changed person that everyone else seems to see." Tasha just shook her head as it was pretty clear it was going to take a little more to get through to Kurt, but at least he listened. "Ms. Saunders."

"Yes Kurt."

"Thank you."

"For?"

"Giving me a chance. I know you're close with Sebastian's sister so keeping me on was a risk."

"Well, so far you've proven you've deserved the chance. Just don't make me regret my decision."

By the time the guys were ready to call it a night, Brittany was already sound asleep on a bunch of chairs. "What time is it?" Beat asked as he yawned.

"Almost midnight." Thad replied after looking at his watch. "We've been at this for about four hours."

"If it's just about midnight, why am I so freakin' tired then? I'm a night owl."

"That would be because the adrenaline of the day has finally worn off since we've stopped moving." Blaine replied. "I have a feeling we're all going to sleep well tonight." As Blaine spoke Sebastian had walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around him and soon felt his body relax in Sebastian's embrace.

"What time are we getting started tomorrow?" Sebastian asked while trying to contain a yawn.

"I think if we meet for breakfast around nine we can be to work around ten." Dave said. "If we get too late of a start we won't have much down time and I think that helped us today. Helped us all relax." The guys all agreed and soon got to straightening up so they could go to bed. Once they had things cleaned up Jeff tried to wake Brittany but it was pretty much a lost cause as she was out cold. So with some help from Beat he got her into his arms. They were waiting for the elevator doors to open when out walked Mr. Sterling.

"Hey Dad." Jeff said through a yawn. "What are you doing down here?" He asked as they started to fill the elevator.

"I was actually coming to look for you as your Mom was wondering where Brittany was."

"Well, you can see she's with me."

"I'm going to say something and please don't make me regret it Jeff."

"What?"

"She can stay with you tonight because the last thing you need to try to do is maneuver through our room carrying her."

"Trust us Mr. Sterling; nothing's going to happen as we're all exhausted." Nick told him. "Plus Jeff and I are sharing a bed so there's no room."

"What are you going to tell Mom?"

"Don't worry about your Mom, she'll understand."

"But…"

"Jeff, the main reason we made the deal we did with you was so we didn't have to explain things to your sister. The fact that she's four years younger than you there are some things your Mom would rather not get into detail about yet."

"Got it, thanks Dad." Once Mr. Sterling got off on his floor the guys continued up to theirs.

"Jeff, how is it Britt sleeps in your room when she's at your house but your sister doesn't know?" Sebastian asked.

"That would be because our rooms are on opposite sides of the house. The guest room is next to mine so I just shut the door when we go to bed."

"So you're tricking your sister?"

"Basically, it's not like Britt always slept in my room, it just started to happen as we'd fall asleep watching a movie in bed. And as you've all seen she's a pretty sound sleeper so my parents didn't bother to try and wake her after a while."

Once they'd gotten Brittany into their room, the guys started to change while Jeff got Brittany settled. "Do you need a pair of shorts or something man?" Blaine asked.

"She'll be fine." Jeff said as he set her jeans on the chair. "But thanks."

Blaine's prediction the previous night was pretty spot on as most of the guys crashed shortly after returning to their rooms. When they met in the lobby in the morning, most were pretty awake as they'd all gotten a good night's rest. Knowing they had quite a bit of work ahead of them they all knew better than to eat a huge breakfast, last thing any of them needed was for someone to get sick. As they headed for the ballroom Blaine caught Cooper out of the corner of his eye. "I'll be there in a sec guys." Sebastian looked at Blaine for a moment and soon followed his gaze to Cooper.

"Don't be too long." He then leaned down to give him a quick kiss before continuing on.

"Morning Coop!"

"Hey little brother, I see you guys are already getting back to work."

"Yea, we've still got a few things to clean up. So, what are you doing out and about by yourself this morning?"

"Lexi and Cassie took the kids and are going for a walk. It's safe to say she's pretty anxious about tonight."

"I know the feeling." Cooper then wrapped an arm around Blaine's shoulders.

"You guys can do this Blaine, I know it. When you guys perform there's an easiness to your performances that a lot of the others don't have. And I'm not saying that what you're doing is easy, but that you guys do it with such ease. Personally I don't know how you guys are doing some of the stuff you're doing."

"Lots of practice."


	64. Chapter 64

Moving Beyond

Part 64

The guys had just finished up their last practice and everyone was heading back to their rooms except for the seniors who stayed back for a bit. "Did you guys ever truly believe we'd get here?" Trent asked.

"I'd hoped, but it felt like a dream just out of reach." Thad said. "We'd come close so many times that it just felt like Regionals would always be our last competition each year. More often than not, I felt that we got screwed because we're not like everyone else."

"I don't think I ever truly believed we could do it till this summer." Nick said. "There was something special about what we accomplished up in the ballroom at Lexi's."

"Also helped once Blaine said he was coming back." Jeff said with a laugh. "But I know what you mean. It wouldn't have felt right being here if we weren't all together though."

"Plus the fact that none of us are ever satisfied helps. The fact that we constantly push each other to get better helps. And if we weren't as close as we are that wouldn't have happened as we had no problem giving each other rather harsh criticism." Dave said. "I think we made some of the underclassmen cry on more than one occasion."

"It also helped that our two "soloists" willingly changed how we did things." Beat said as he looked at Blaine and Sebastian. "They took a risk and it more than paid off."

"It paid off because all of us are more than capable to solo." Blaine told them.

"Sometimes you're too modest for your own good Blaine." Thad told him.

"If he wasn't that way, you'd have another me on your hands and I doubt you'd all want that." Sebastian said. "Though, when the stress began to mount he did get pretty bad." Blaine then turned and playfully swatted Sebastian in the chest. "You know it's true B."

"I know, doesn't mean I like being reminded of it. And considering how far we came this year, I'm still kicking myself for leaving last year."

"Well, you made up for it by coming back." Dave told him. "And the fact that you made the decision for you and not for anyone else made it the right one. Though I'm sure Seb here is glad you came back."

"Of course I am, but things would've worked out for us regardless. Being here would've been another story." The eight of them then huddled together and just stayed that way for a while before heading up as well.

Since it was pretty warm that day the guys all met in the lobby with their blazers draped over their arms. "Are we ready to head over?" Dave asked.

"Not yet." Jeff said as he didn't want to leave without seeing Brittany and he knew she'd be down any minute. Once Brittany and the girls appeared the guys couldn't help but smile. "I must say, I like this look on you." He told her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm glad you do."

"You two look great as well." Nick said to Santana and Rachel. "I really wish the girls at Crawford could pull off this look like you ladies can."

"I doubt the headmistresses at Crawford would let the girls there sex up the uniform like this." Thad replied. "By the way, where are Wes and Brody?"

"We're right here." Wes said as they approached. "We had to wait for another elevator. The one the girls rode down in was full and I had a gut feeling Jeff wouldn't leave without Britt."

"You were correct." Jeff replied. "So, let's go do this thing!"

To help keep the atmosphere light the guys didn't close up their rehearsal room like the previous day. And by doing so they basically got visited by everyone. "Blaine, who's that with your parents?" Nick asked which caused Blaine to look where Nick was looking. "Holy shit! Bas!"

"What's going on B? Miss me already?" He said with a smile as he approached.

"Your parents are here."

"Huh?" Blaine then turned Sebastian whose eyes opened wide. "Did you know they were coming?"

"No. If I did I wouldn't be so surprised. Do you want to go talk to them?"

"It would probably be wise." The change in Sebastian's facial expression concerned Blaine as it seemed he threw his walls up big time because his body tensed up.

"We'll be right back." Blaine told Nick before he and Sebastian headed off.

"Where are they going?" Dave asked.

"Seb's parents are here."

The parents were caught up in conversation so they didn't see the boys approach. "Hey." Sebastian said before giving each of his parents a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"We wanted to be here to support you." Mrs. Smythe replied. "We've missed too many moments already."

"You didn't need to come all this way. I know it's not like coming in from Ohio."

"We know, but we wanted too." While Sebastian spoke with his Mother, Blaine felt Sebastian's hold on his hand tighten occasionally. "The Anderson's have said that you boys are keeping your set list a secret."

"We are. We want everyone to be surprised." Blaine replied, before looking over his shoulder to try and get Santana's attention. It took a few glances but soon she came walking over.

"And who is this lovely lady?" Mr. Smythe asked which caused Santana to smile.

"This is Santana Lopez." Sebastian replied. After finishing introductions they all got talking again but Santana got closer to Blaine.

"What is it Blaine?" She asked softly enough so that no one else could hear.

"Go get my brother and Lexi." With the look in Blaine's eyes along with the lack of pleasantries Santana knew she needed to make it quick. So after excusing herself, she grabbed Wes and they headed off.

"Will you please explain to me why we're running back to the hotel?" Wes asked, still not quite sure how Santana was keeping up considering the heels she was wearing.

"If you saw the look in Blaine's eyes we'd be going faster." They were still about two blocks away but luckily they didn't have to go further as Cooper and Lexi were actually walking towards them with Cassie and the stroller. "Thank god you guys are heading this way."

"What's wrong Santana?"

"I don't know, but Blaine sent me to go get you and Lexi."

"He had to know we were coming."

"Yes, but did you know Seb's parents were?" Cooper and Lexi both just looked at each other after Santana spoke.

"Cass?" Lexi said.

"I've got them, go!" The four of them then took off for the theatre. Even though things had gotten better between Sebastian and his Mother, seeing her on the day of one of his biggest performances was not what he needed. After arriving at the theatre the four of them gathered themselves before heading for the Warblers rehearsal space. Thankfully when they got there both the Andersons and the Smythes were no longer there. Upon seeing Lexi and Cooper, Nick pointed them towards the far side of the room where Blaine and Sebastian were huddled together.

"Bas." Lexi said softly as she knelt down in front of him. "You okay?" Sebastian lifted his head enough to look at her before wrapping his arms around her. When he did this, Cooper looked at Blaine who had a look of loss in his eyes. Seeing that Sebastian wasn't going to be letting go of Lexi anytime soon, Blaine moved so she could sit down and once he did, he walked over towards Cooper who was looking on.

"What happened?"

"I think the shock of seeing them…well, mainly his Mother along with all the pressure of today might've been too much for him. Did you know they were coming?"

"Not a clue. I wish we had because you're right, he didn't need this type of surprised today of all days."

"If he doesn't snap out of this we're screwed."

"How?"

"Bas is starting the whole fucking show for us. He's facing his fears by taking Lexi's recommendation and I think he's just been slapped in the face by his proverbial fears."

"Fuck!" Cooper cursed loud enough that all of the Warblers turned to look at him. "You know this was the last thing she would've wanted."

"I know, it's just doing this number tonight was already going to be hard for him and now…" Blaine's words trailed off as Cooper pulled him into a hug.

"We'll figure something out Blaine."

"Do any of you know what's going on with them?" Thad asked.

"No, I just know Blaine thought it was important to get Lexi and Cooper here immediately." Santana replied. "And from what I'm seeing he was right. Something's not right with Seb."

"Tell us about it. None of us have ever seen him like this before."

"Is Sebby going to be okay?"

"We hope so." Jeff replied before kissing Brittany on the cheek. After some time they all watched as Blaine took Sebastian by the hand and they walked out of the room. "Is Seb going to be okay?" Jeff asked as Lexi and Cooper walked up to them.

"I think so." She replied. "Now, if you guys don't mind I need to go." Lexi then gave Cooper a kiss before walking out of the room.

"Cooper, do you believe he's going to be okay?" Dave asked.

"If Lexi believes he's going to be, I do."

"Where did Blaine take him?"

"Just to freshen up, his eyes are pretty red."

When Lexi reached the lobby she was happy to see most of the parents were grouped together. "Hi." She said with a forced smile on her face before giving her parents as well as Cooper's parents' hugs. "Mother, do you mind if we talk for a minute?" Mrs. Smythe looked at her husband then nodded before walking off with Lexi.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"How could you do this to him?"

"Do what? I'm confused."

"Your arrival no matter how heartfelt has thrown Bas for a loop. He's not in the best place right now and considering he has to perform in about an hour, not cool for him or the rest of the guys."

"You've got to believe me that this wasn't my intention."

"I know. But you and Dad really should've told someone you were coming. Bas is already under so much pressure and…I just don't think he needed to be surprised today."

"B, I don't know if I can do this?" Sebastian said after he dried his face off.

"You can, I know it. Yes, her arrival was unexpected but the fact that she came out for this speaks volumes Bas."

"I just wish they would've told me they were coming. I feel like such an idiot for freaking out the way I did."

"It happens and you're not an idiot because it did. You're human and we can't always control our emotions."

"But."

"Bas." Blaine then placed his hands on either side of Sebastian's face. "You can do this. Remember, I promised to not let you stay in that dark place if you went there. So if it happens when you're singing know that I'm right there as are the guys. Like we've all said before, we're our own little family and we've got each other's back."

"Everyone's counting on me B."

"True, but don't do this for them, do this for yourself."

By the time Blaine and Sebastian returned to the room, their friends were gone and it was time to start warming up. None of the guys said anything to Sebastian as they didn't want him to have to rehash whatever happened earlier. When it came time to head for the stage the guys all just looked at each other before heading on their way. It was clear to a few of them that whatever happened was of a personal nature as on their walk to the stage Blaine looked quite protective of Sebastian.

"Good luck, you're gonna need it." The Warblers all stopped when they saw Jesse and looked at Blaine and Sebastian who barely acknowledge Jesse's presence. "What, no witty comeback today guys? Are you nervous?"

"Fuck you!" Sebastian said rather angrily.

"Looks like someone is a bit testy today, are you having performance anxiety?"

"Don't go there today Jesse." Blaine told him as he tightened his hold on Sebastian's hand. "Just don't." Blaine was just about to say something else when they all saw Jesse pinned against the wall by Wes and Brody. "What are you two doing here?"

"Let's just say I had a feeling someone would try and cause trouble." Wes said. "And I know you guys couldn't do anything without getting in trouble."

"But that didn't mean we can't do something." Brody added.

"Now go show this ass what winners really look like." The guys all just smiled and continued on their way. Once they reached the wings they still had a short wait ahead of them as the group in front of them had just started. After having their little group pep talk the guys all just stood there and waited. When the other group walked off stage Dave couldn't help watch Blaine and Sebastian because as silly as it might sound, he needed to hear them do their little pre-performance ritual.

"You ready to do this killer?" Sebastian asked with a smirk on his face which Blaine was happy to see.

"Absolutely." Blaine then wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck as they kissed. It was more of a kiss then they usually shared before a performance but the emotion behind it put Blaine's mind at ease.

"Do you know what songs they're doing Lexi because I know they talked to you?" Cooper asked.

"Not a clue as we went through quite a few." She finished answering just as the Warblers were introduced. "Guess we'll find out soon enough."

_I see a red door and I want it painted black _

_No colors anymore I want them to turn black _

_I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes _

I have to turn my head until my darkness goes

As Sebastian sang, Lexi and Cooper both now understood why Blaine was so worried knowing the mindset Sebastian had to be in. But it was pretty clear whatever worries Blaine had were being displaced as Sebastian was giving the song his all. And if he had time to truly think about it, it was probably the best he'd ever done. By the time the first number had ended it was pretty clear the Warblers had once again captured the audience's attention.

Judging from the Warblers formation at the end of their first number it was pretty clear to those that knew them that the next number was going to be Blaine's to start off.

_There's no time for us_

_There's no place for us_

_What is this thing that builds our dreams, yet slips away from us_

_Who wants to live forever_

_Who wants to live forever . . . . . ?_

_Oh ooo oh_

_There's no chance for us_

_It's all decided for us_

_This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us_

"Looks like Bas isn't the only one that's in the zone. Blaine sounds incredible." Lexi whispered into Cooper's ear between verses. Just like when Sebastian sang, when the rest of the Warblers joined in it took the song to a whole other level. This number clearly highlighted their ability to harmonize to a crazy extent. Considering the guys had now done a mid tempo rock song as well as a ballad it was anyone's guess what their closing number was going to be. But since it had to be a song from the last ten years it helped narrow down the options.

"Lexi, if the boys do a song by Adele, please put me out of my misery because I don't think I can take another even if it's done by them."

"I know, I think everyone has closed with a number by her." Lexi and Cooper's worries were quickly put aside when they heard the song begin. "I can't believe they chose this one."

_[Blaine]_

_I've tried playing it cool_

_But when I'm looking at you_

_I can never be brave_

_Cause you make my heart race_

Blaine had barely finished the first verse and all the girls in the crowd were screaming. If one was smart they wouldn't blame an all-male group from choosing a boy band number to close out their set.

_[Sebastian]_

_Shot me out of the sky_

_You're my Kryptonite_

_You keep making me weak_

_Yeah, frozen and can't breathe_

Just as Sebastian finished Lexi couldn't help look to the side and see Brittany, Santana, and Rachel all on their feet just like the rest of the girls in the crowd.

_[Nick] _

_Some things gotta give now_

_Cause I'm dying just to make you see_

_That I need you here with me now_

_Cause you've got that one thing_

_[All] _

_So get out, get out, get out of my head_

_And fall into my arms instead_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing_

_And you've got that one thing_

"I think it's pretty safe to say that they're playing to the crowd." Wes said to Brody as they watched from the wings. "And doing a damn good job of it."

_[Jeff]_

_Now I'm climbing the walls_

_But you don't notice at all_

_That I'm going out of my mind_

_All day and all night_

_[Thad]_

_Some things gotta give now_

_Cause I'm dying just to know your name_

_And I need you here with me now_

_Cause you've got that one thing_

_[All] _

_So get out, get out, get out of my head_

_And fall into my arms instead_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing_

_So get out get out get out of my mind_

_And come on come into my life_

_I don't I don't don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing_

_And you've got that one thing_

_[All] WOAH (CLAPPING)_

When the boys all started to clap the crowd almost instantly joined in. If the boys didn't win, they definitely won the crowd.

_[Sebastian] _

_Yeah! You've got that one thing_

_[Blaine] _

_Get out, get out, get out of my head_

_And fall into my arms instead_

_[All] _

_So get out, get out, get out of my head_

_And fall into my arms instead_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing_

_And you've got that one thing_

Once the number was done the smiles on all of their faces were impossible to miss as they were all smiling ear to ear. To say they seemed happy would be an understatement. Considering the way the crowd was reacting the curtain didn't close right away and allowed the boys to take in the adulation they were receiving. After the curtain closed the boys made their way to the wings and were surprised to see Wes and Brody standing there.

"You guys were incredible!" Wes said as they all started to exchange hugs.

"Thanks!" Blaine said with a huge smile. "I feel good about what we did."

"You should, it was amazing." Brody told them.

"Why are you guys here and not in the audience?" Sebastian asked as he walked up behind Blaine.

"We couldn't make it to our seats in time after taking care of Mr. St. James who was a pain in the ass." Wes replied with a smirk that could've rival some Sebastian could dish out."

"Do we even want to know what you two did?" Blaine asked.

"Probably not." Brody replied just before they headed to their room to wait. "And it's probably better that way as we don't think he's going to be too happy."

Once they reached their room, most of the guys just took a seat without saying a word. They sat in silence for a while before Thad finally stood up. "Guys, I just want you all to know that I think that was probably the best we've ever done and that's saying a lot as we've been pretty spot-on this year. It's pretty clear each and every one of you gave it your all and I appreciate that more than you'll probably ever know."

"Can we please leave the emotional speeches till later?" Sebastian asked. "I'd like some good news to balance out getting all teary eyed."

"Seb, I have no clue what was going on earlier, but you were great. I have no idea how you were able to pull it together like you did."

"Thad's right. I've got to admit I was a little worried." Dave told him. "But once I saw you and Blaine have your little moment I felt better."

"What moment? Nick asked which caused Blaine and Sebastian to each just smile and shake their heads slightly.

"They've done the same thing before ever competition and performance we've had this year. And considering what was going on prior to our performance I was afraid I wasn't going to see it."

"Glad we didn't disappoint." Blaine replied.

"How have you two done the same thing before each show and I missed it?" Jeff said.

"You weren't paying close enough attention Jeffrey." Sebastian told him. "It's nothing big, really."

"And Blaine, so you don't feel left out after my little compliment to Seb, you were amazing as well." Thad told him.

"Why thank you. I think it's pretty safe to say we were all amazing. Now let's just hope the judges feel the same way."

"If they don't, I think the crowd will revolt." Nick said with a laugh. "I think they loved us."

"Ya think." Dave replied. "And here I thought all the screams and cheers were for someone else."

"Wes, did you happen to see Vocal Adrenaline's performance?" Blaine asked to which Wes nodded. "How was it?"

"I'm not going to lie, they were really good. But I still think you guys were better and I'm not just saying that. Right Brody?"

"I've got to agree. Yes, they were good. But considering the talent they supposedly have the numbers they chose weren't very challenging. I didn't feel as though they took any risks. I personally thought they played it too safe."

Once the final group left the stage Lexi leaned across Cooper to get the girls attention. "How long are we going to have to wait?"

"It took about an hour or so last year." Santana replied. "Right Rach?"

"Correct. I wonder how the guys are doing."

"Knowing my brother, they're trying to be calm but are nervous as hell."

As time passed, the guys started to get more and more anxious. The only difference between now and regionals is they were having to wait for someone to come see them regardless of how they finished. Trent was probably on his fifth lap around the room when someone walked inside. "Gentlemen, could you please make your way to the stage." The words were so brief but soon smiles crept to all of their faces.

"Get your blazers gentlemen, this is it." Dave said as they all got up and grabbed their blazers before heading on their way.

"Good luck guys!" Wes said before they walked out of the room and headed back to their seats that they'd barely sat in. When they finally rejoined the others all eyes were on them.

"Should we take you guys coming back to your seats as good news?" Rachel asked. Neither of them said anything, just smiled in response.

After they arrived backstage they all just looked at each other and waited for the other act to arrive as they were there as was another group. Just when they thought the evening couldn't get any more stressful in walked Jesse St. James and Vocal Adrenaline. "Guess you boys are better then I gave you credit for."

"Shows just how dense you are considering we've already beaten your pathetic ass once this year." Sebastian replied. He was feeling much more like himself than he was earlier. "So if you didn't think we're good that speaks volumes for your own group."

"We'll see about that. Let's just see who takes home high honors tonight. There's no way the judges make the same mistake twice."

"Who said they made a mistake." Blaine then took Sebastian's hand as they were told to make their way onto the stage. While they walked, Sebastian looked down at Blaine who gave him a reassuring smile. Thankfully this time around they weren't having to stand next to Vocal Adrenaline so there was some distance between the two clearly competitive groups.

When the curtain rose, Mrs. Anderson leaned forward between Lexi and Cooper. "Please tell me you two are nervous as well." Cooper turned just enough to nod at his Mom before turning his attention back to the stage. He had no clue how the guys looked so calm when he was going stir-crazy sitting there. Just as with Regionals, the host was extremely long-winded and they swore the actual award ceremony was never going to begin.

But soon the wait looked to be over when three huge trophies were brought onto the stage. The Warblers all exchanged looks as it was pretty clear they just wanted this moment over with. When they announced the third place winner a collective sigh could be heard around the Warblers since the group from Boston was announced. One of the hosts then tried to get the Warblers and Vocal Adrenaline to move closer to each other but they each held firm. Upon seeing this, the hosts quickly set up between the two groups to try and hide the obvious animosity between them.

"How did we get through this last year because I feel sick?" Santana said to know one in particular.

"I think it was adrenaline, but I know what you mean. This waiting is nuts." Rachel replied.

While they stood there, Blaine felt Sebastian's hand slide into his and he couldn't help smile. But he then felt Nick take ahold of his other hand. With a quick glance around it was clear the guys were all holding onto each other as were Vocal Adrenaline. It was pretty clear that they were just as anxious as the Warblers were. "And now, I'm pleased to announce your new champions, from Dalton Academy in Westerville, Ohio. The Warblers!" The guys were already jumping in excitement by the time the host finished his announcement. As they celebrated, Thad and Dave accepted the trophy as the crowd cheered them on.

While hugging Blaine, Sebastian couldn't help glance across at Jesse who looked to be in complete shock. For the second year in a row, his group was runner's up and this time beaten twice in the same year by the same group. When he knew his back was to the crowd Sebastian leaned down just enough to kiss Blaine on the cheek before whispering in his ear. "We did it killer!"

"That we did!"

_Songs: Paint It, Black written by Mick Jagger and Keith Richards_

_ Who Wants to Live Forever written by Brian May_

_ One Thing written by Carl Falk, Rami Yacoub, and Savan Kotecha_


	65. Chapter 65

Moving Beyond

Part 65

By the time the guys made it back to their rehearsal space it seemed all their friends and family were already there. It was almost too overwhelming because at that moment they truly just wanted some time to themselves. So after spending a bit of time with their family and friends they made their way into the room and closed the door, much to the dismay of everyone else.

"You'd think they'd be all about celebrating right now." Santana said, slightly surprised by what was happening.

"They will be soon." Wes told her. "But knowing them like I do I'm pretty sure they just want some time to process everything that just happened. This has been a long time coming for them so it must seem pretty surreal to them all right now."

Once they all sat down in the room Thad and Dave stood in front of them. "Am I allowed to have that emotional moment now Seb?" Thad asked.

"Be my guest."

Thad was just about to start speaking when two members of the event staff walked in. "We're sorry for interrupting but we have a few items to drop off. You're quintet won their category at the showcase. Congratulations! I'd say your weekend has been quite successful." After the event staff left the guys all shared looks.

"I'd say they were right." Thad said before he and Dave grabbed the other trophies to hand them to the guys. "This weekend was definitely successful. I can now safely say I don't think I've ever been prouder to be a Warbler."

"Agreed. Guys, you truly dug deep when things got tough and I commend you all for that. I know things were pretty tense at times but we all battled through. The time and dedication you all gave is remarkable and it showed in each and every one of our performances."

Slowly the guys started to make their way to the front of the group to address everyone. It was pretty clear by what everyone was saying this moment was more than any of them had imagined. No matter how many times they might've thought about it, the actual moment exceeded their expectations. Just as Nick was finishing up Dave looked over at Blaine and Sebastian as they were the only two seniors not to get in front of the group. "Blaine. Seb. Are either of you going to say anything?" Dave asked quietly enough that the only person besides the two of them that heard was Jeff as he was sitting next to Blaine. They each just looked at each other hoping to get some sort of indication as to what the other was going to do. "I think it would be fitting guys." They just looked at each other again before getting up.

"Well, Dave thinks it's only fitting that Bas and I say something though right now I'm not quite sure what to say as the rest of the guys covered basically everything. And I don't want to rehash what they've already said. But I will say how amazing it is to be back with you guys. I know some of you younger guys might think the saying "once a Warbler, always a Warbler" might be a little lame, but it's true. If you think back to everything we've been through this past year you'll realize that during most of your highs and lows the guys were always there. Whether that was being a sympathetic ear or giving you tough love when necessary. Don't take these friendships for granted because friendships like these are rare. If it wasn't for the faith we have in each other we probably wouldn't' be celebrating what we are right now." Blaine then looked up at Sebastian and smiled.

"You expected me to follow that, thanks a lot B." A classic Sebastian smirk came to his face after he spoke. "I hope none of you expect me to give a speech here like B or some of the others did because that's not really me. Okay, maybe it is at times but not normally. I will reiterate what a bunch of the guys already said is that I am so proud of all of us. I know things weren't always fun when we were preparing for competitions but I hope that the victories more than made up for it. And for any of you that I might've insulted or upset during said practices I only did it because I knew you were capable of so much more. I just have a tendency of speaking before thinking once in a while and things often come out much harsher than I had intended. So, now that all of us lovely seniors have covered a plethora of emotions I say we get out of here and celebrate. That is unless anyone else wants to speak right now."

The rest of the guys just looked at each other as the guys that spoke really did cover everything. "Thad, I think it's time for your favorite saying." Nick told him.

"Let's par-tay!"

The guys were in their room much longer than they'd realized for when they opened the door only their friends remained. "We were beginning to wonder when you guys were going to reappear." Wes told them.

"Where did all the parents go?" Nick asked.

"Back to the hotel, they didn't feel like waiting any longer." Rachel told them. "You guys do realize you were in there for well over an hour, right?" They all just looked at each other slightly surprised it had been that long.

"Now, that you guys are champs, what's the plan?" Santana asked as Brittany made her way over to Jeff.

"We plan on celebrating." Thad replied. "Found out the ballroom we practiced in is all ours for the night to celebrate in. So let's get this show on the road."

Once they were on their way back to the hotel the calm that had washed over them was giving way to pure excitement. There was no doubt that they'd be celebrating long into the night. And would probably throw one heck of a bash once they arrived back home. "Guys, has anyone sent word back to Dalton that we won?" Trent asked.

"That's already been taken care of. Safe to say Mr. Walker and Mr. Holden are on top of things." Wes replied before handing his phone over to Trent with the Dalton homepage displayed. A banner across the homepage announced the Warblers victory.

"Sweet!" Trent said before passing Wes's phone around to the rest of the guys.

"And the rest of us posted and tweeted about it." Santana told them. "So basically one would have to be blind not to know the outcome of the competition. Guys, what are those other trophies from?"

"They would be from the showcase. The fab New York five won their category, bunch of over-achievers." Dave said with a laugh.

"Is there anything you guys can't do?" Brody asked.

"Lately it doesn't seem like it." Sebastian replied. "Lady Luck has definitely been on our side. Now, are you and Wes going to tell us what you did with Jesse?" Rachel looked up at Brody who couldn't hide the smile on his face.

"What's Seb talking about Brody?"

"I just helped Wes deal with a little pest problem that was bothering the Warblers."

"What did you two do to Jesse?" Rachel asked before looking over at Wes.

"We might've locked him in a dressing room and paid someone off to make sure he didn't get out till after the guys were done." Wes replied.

"You didn't."

"We did." Brody said a bit hesitantly, for he wasn't quite sure how Rachel was going to react to this bit of news.

"Guys, did he deserve it?" Rachel asked while looking towards Blaine who nodded. "Since that was the case, good. He needs to get put in his place once in a while. He crosses the line too often with his comments and most won't put him in his place."

"Who are you and what have you done with goodie-two-shoes Berry?" Santana asked.

"Rachel has changed quite a bit Santana, you'd be surprised." Blaine told her. "She doesn't put up with much anymore."

By the time they returned to the hotel they were surprised to find Mr. Holden and Mr. Walker waiting for them. "Now, before you boys change we'd like a get a few photos of all of you with the trophy." Mr. Holden told them.

"Where would you like us?" Dave asked.

"Let's go to the ballroom so we're out of everyone's way." The boys just nodded and made their way to the ballroom. When they opened the doors they were all surprised as all of their parents were waiting for them and the room was fully decorated. "We figured we'd help you boys celebrate for a while." The guys just smiled and made their way inside.

"Now, before we let loose, do you still want that picture?" Thad asked.

"Yes."

The guys all got set up on the dance floor surrounding the trophy while the parents all got prepared to take pictures as well. "Why do I have a feeling this is going to take a while?" Beat said softly enough that only those near him could hear.

"Because they're parents and they're going to take way too many pictures." Thad told him just before the barrage of flashes began. They were just about done, when Thad asked Brittany and Santana to join them for a few pictures.

"Are you sure?" Santana asked.

"Yes, if it wasn't for you two we wouldn't have been as daring with our choreography." The girls then made their way over. Brittany got comfortable by Nick and Jeff while Santana situated herself by Blaine and Sebastian. Once the big group photos were taken, there were lots of other pictures taken around the trophy. One of the last one's that gotten taken though, was one of all the seniors together.

Their celebration was well underway when Nick managed to corner Blaine and Sebastian. "What can we do for you man?" Sebastian asked.

"I thought I'd share a bit of good news with you."

"I don't know if we can handle any more good news." Blaine replied.

"Okay, if you don't want to know you're going to have the room to yourselves tonight, then forget I was ever here." Nick was just about to walk away when Sebastian grabbed his arm.

"What are you talking about?"

"Wes has offered up his room to Jeff and Brittany."

"Okay, so where are Wes and Santana going?" Blaine asked. "Heck, where are you going?"

"We're all going to stay with Rachel and Brody."

"Why are you guys doing this?" Sebastian asked, slightly confused by what was happening.

"We're doing it because we thought you guys would like to have your own little private celebrations."

"We're fine with having to wait, it's not like we're not going to be home tomorrow."

"I know as do they, but we all felt you guys deserved to start your celebrating now. And I know It's not any of my business but after seeing how you were before we went on I think you need this time with Blaine more than you realize."

"Are you saying that Blaine can help me feel better?"

"Yes, but how he does it I'm leaving that up to him. Just give me at least ten minutes to get some stuff out of the room before you head up."

"Thanks man."

"No problem."

"And you'll have more than ten minutes." Blaine told him.

"Why is that? I figured you two would be itching to get out of here after rooming with Jeff and I for a week."

"If we leave now the parentals will start asking questions, or worse they'll come looking for us. You might want to remind Jeff of that little fact."

"Good idea." Blaine and Sebastian then watched as Nick made a beeline across the dance floor where Jeff and Brittany were.

"I know you might not want to hear this right now Bas, but you should probably go and talk to them."

"I have."

"Bas."

"I'm just kidding; I'll go talk to them. Do you want to come with?"

"Would you like me to?"

"It might help make things less awkward. I doubt if you're with me she'll try and get too personal."

"I'll come with you but I don't think she will considering the setting. I'd bet the only thing she's going to talk to you about is your stellar rendition of _Paint it, Black_."

"It wasn't stellar."

"Yes it was Bas. I'm pretty sure once you see the playback, you'll agree with my assessment."

"I'll take your word on it if you'll accept mine when I tell you that you blew yours out of the park."

"Deal." Blaine then leaned up and kissed Sebastian. They got more caught up in their kiss than they'd realized when Blaine felt a tap on his shoulder. Slowly he and Sebastian backed away from one another but felt a slight bit of relief when they saw it was Cooper and Lexi. "You startled us."

"Really, because the two of you sure didn't move quickly." Cooper replied. "We just wanted to congratulate you two again before heading up for the night."

"You're already leaving us?" Sebastian asked.

"Afraid so, but hopefully we'll see you in the morning before we head back to New York." Lexi told them. "Guys, we were both really impressed by what you did tonight. You blew me away once again. Bas the fact that you pulled that song off after what happened, I'm so proud of you. That couldn't have been easy and you were flawless."

"It wasn't, but I knew I had a good support system nearby if I needed it."

"And Blaine, just wow. That song left little room for error and you nailed it and the guys' harmonies, impressive. It honestly gave me chills."

"Lexi is right guys, you were both amazing. Hell, all of you were amazing! And that version of _One Thing _was crazy. I had no clue you guys could dance like that."

"We didn't either." Blaine told his brother. "But we had a drill sergeant of a dance instructor who wouldn't settle of half-assed."

"A dance instructor?"

"Brittany." Sebastian replied. "She might look all sweet, but when it comes down to working on choreography she pushed us hard. Lexi, do you know when our parents are leaving?"

"Tomorrow evening."

"That soon."

"Yep, they basically made a weekend trip to the states to see you." The words barely left Lexi's mouth and Sebastian was giving each of them a hug goodbye before heading over to his parents. "Is he okay?"

"Yes. We were actually going to go see them before we got preoccupied. Are you guys coming home for graduation?"

"Lexi is, but I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to make it as I'm going to start filming a new movie around then. But if it's possible I'll be there." The three of them talked for a little bit more before saying goodbye. When Blaine finally approached Sebastian and his parents he was pleased to see an honest smile on Sebastian's face.

"I was just telling Seb here that you boys are more impressive in person." Mrs. Smythe told them. "You've all got quite a bit of talent."

"Thank you." Blaine replied.

Blaine and Sebastian were still talking with his parents when Jeff walked up and asked if he could steal Blaine away for a moment. When Blaine walked away, Sebastian couldn't help but look his way after a while, curious as to what he was talking to Jeff about. "You really care about him, don't you Seb?" Sebastian had to stop himself from showing he was frustrated. He hoped that whatever it was that Jeff was talking to Blaine about was important.

"Yes Mother, I do. I care about him a lot." That was probably the most forthright Sebastian had been about his feelings for Blaine with his Mother. In a way he felt bad for not telling her that he was in love with Blaine, but after dealing with everything that had happened with his family. He knew all too well that your feelings could be used against you. Mrs. Smythe excused herself for a moment leaving Sebastian with his Dad.

"So, how long are you going to drag out not telling her?"

"I don't know. I'm just not comfortable telling her that I'm in love with Blaine."

"You told me."

"That's because our relationship is different Dad, I can tell you almost anything. My relationship with her is going to take so time, though it is getting better."

"I'm pretty sure she knows you're in love with him."

"That's fine. I'm just not comfortable with sharing that with her yet. Though I'm sure it'll happen."

"I should probably tell you something so you're not shocked if she mentions something."

"What?"

"She knows you and Blaine are sleeping together."

"Sleeping is natural."

"Seb, don't be a smartass. You know exactly what I'm talking about. She knows you and Blaine are having sex. And it just might quell some of her fears if she knew you actually loved him and it wasn't just meaningless sex."

"Dad, Blaine and I have been together for almost nine months."

"Exactly, which is why I'm pretty sure she knows you're in love with him. Your eyes actually light up when he's around, you're clearly very happy."

"Okay, fine, I'll considering telling her I love Blaine before you guys leave. But there is no way, I repeat no way, I'm going to have a conversation with her about my sex life."

"Fair enough."

"God, what is it with the Dads and sex this week?" Sebastian said under his breath.

"What was that Seb?"

"Nothing Dad." Before the conversation could get any further Blaine returned. "Is everything okay?"

"Yea, Jeff just wanted to borrow something, that's all." The smile that came to Blaine's face as he spoke caused Sebastian to laugh softly.

"I guess that little shopping trip was better than we thought."

"You could say that."

"Well, I think we're going to call it a night. Hopefully we'll get to see you boys before you head back tomorrow." Mr. Smythe said just as Mrs. Smythe returned.

"We're leaving for the airport at noon." Sebastian told them. "So, I'm pretty sure we'll be able to see you." Sebastian then gave each of his parents a hug goodnight before they walked away.

"I wasn't interrupting when I came back, was I?" Blaine asked as he felt Sebastian slid his arm around his waist.

"You're timing couldn't have been better. Though I could kill Jeff right now because once you left my Mother asked if I cared about you. Which I told her I did, but I think she wanted more of an answer. Then once she walked away my Dad asked me why I haven't told her that I love you."

"Why haven't you?"

"Though things are getting better I know that when she gets angry she has a tendency to use certain information to hurt you."

"And you're afraid she'd use your love for me against you."

"Exactly. Though I think I need to tell her so I don't have to have another conversation with her."

"What other conversation?"

"That she knows we're having sex, though I don't' know how. And my Dad thinks it would make her feel better about it if she knew I loved you and that the sex wasn't meaningless."

"Oh."

"Sorry, I really shouldn't be dumping this all on you tonight of all nights."

"Bas, it's okay. I don't mind. I personally think it's sweet that she hopes we're in love if we're having sex and not just fulfilling some crazy gay stereotype."

"If we were fulfilling the stereotype we would've been all over each other that first night."

"Exactly. Yet we actually told each other we loved each other first and still didn't have sex right away."

"That's because Cooper and Lexi have shitty timing." Blaine couldn't help but laugh at Sebastian's remark; no matter how true it was because his deliver was perfect. "How long till we'll be able to get out of here?"

"That all depends on how soon Jeff can convince his parents to call it a night, because your parents and my parents have both called it an evening."

"Knowing Jeff's Dad he's probably giving Jeff last minute advice."

"That's not funny."

"Why Jeff, what are you doing here?" Sebastian said while turning to look at him slightly.

"Trying to hide as you're not that far off."

"I just need to tell you that I love your Dad. Have you shared with your Dad that you've begun experimenting?"

"Hell no! I'd never hear the end of it. For all I know he'd want to see what I've bought and then I'd never hear the end of it."

"You could always freak him out and say you guys are into bondage." Blaine said all while keeping a straight face. "They did have some pretty pink cuffs when we went shopping."

"You're just lucky you only have to deal with talks like that with Cooper."

"No, Mr. Anderson crossed that bridge when we came back from Spring Break. We ended up having a talk about flavored lubes." Sebastian told Jeff who was definitely surprised.

"Is this true Blaine?"

"Afraid so, my Mom was shocked."

"You had that conversation in front of your Mom."

"His Dad brought it up, safe to say she was shocked. I wouldn't be surprised if Mr. Anderson got an earful after we left. B's Mom is awesome, but I doubt she's ever going to want to hear about Blaine's sex life."

"It's not just mine, its Cooper's as well. That's one part of our lives she'd rather not know about."

"Same with my Mom. While the three of them talked Brittany walked over to them and wrapped her arms around Jeff from behind and began whispering in his ear. "We'll be going soon." He told her before turning his head enough to kiss her. "It shouldn't be much longer." Jeff was more accurate then he could've thought as soon his parents came over and said goodnight before leaving. "Just give me a few minutes to grab some things and the room is all yours."

Once they walked away Sebastian looked down at Blaine. "What do you want to do considering we've got the room to ourselves?"

"I say we don't think, just let whatever is going to happen, happen."


	66. Chapter 66

Moving Beyond

Part 66

The next morning, Blaine and Sebastian were still curled up together in bed when there was a knock on their door. "I thought the guys got everything." Sebastian mumbled while slowly opening his eyes. "Blaine." Sebastian leaned up enough to see that Blaine was still sound asleep. When there was another knock on the door, Sebastian said that he'd be there in a second before getting out of bed and finding a pair of shorts to pull on. Though it would serve whomever it was right if he opened the door stark naked.

"Morning sleepyhead." Cooper said with a smile. "Can we come in?"

"No."

"Why so rude Bas?"

"We were sleeping and Blaine actually is still. What time is it anyway?"

"Nine, but we wanted to see you guys before we left."

"Coop, leave him alone, it's clear he's still waking up. I'm sure those guys were celebrating long into the morning."

"I bet they were."

"Cooper."

"What? Jeff and Nick aren't here so it's pretty obvious what they were doing."

"Fine we had mind-blowing sex last night; does that make you feel better?"

"No, but I'm sure it made you two feel that way."

"You're an ass, you know that."

"What can I say; you're rubbing off on me. Now move your butt so I can say goodbye to my brother."

"Fine, but don't get mad if he's an ass when he wakes up."

"Trust me, I'm used to it." Sebastian then stepped aside to let Cooper in, but remained at the door with Lexi.

"I'm sorry Bas."

"It's okay, we should probably be getting up anyhow but I'm not going to let Coop know that." Sebastian then moved just enough so he could peek into the stroller. "Now that's the life. Having you push them around while they sleep."

"That was you at one point when I was a little girl."

"Cooper!"

"Safe to say Blaine is up and he's not happy." Lexi said before leaning closer to give Sebastian a kiss. "You better go see what's going on. If I just see my husband come running for the door I'll understand. Love you."

"Love you too." Sebastian then walked into the room and saw Cooper sitting next to Blaine who had the covers pulled up around his head.

"Care to tell me what's going on?"

"Blaine's just not happy that I woke him."

"That's an understatement. But now that I am up, what are you doing here?"

"Lexi and I are leaving, so we wanted to say goodbye."

"For that you're allowed to wake me." Sebastian then tossed Blaine a pair of sweats to put on. "Could you move so I can get up?" Cooper nodded and couldn't help laugh slightly when Blaine moved a bit slowly. "What?"

"Nothing." Cooper then followed Blaine to the door so he could say goodbye to Lexi.

"He should've just let you sleep." Lexi told him after giving him a hug. "You look exhausted." She then ran her fingers through his hair. "I have a feeling you're going to sleep the whole flight home."

"Probably considering we only went to bed a few hours ago." Blaine said before leaning against Sebastian. "Now, you guys have a safe trip home and thanks again for coming."

"We will and we're glad we were able to make it. It would've been sad to miss your last big performance. Come on Coop, let's go. We've bothered them enough today." Cooper turned to look at Blaine and Sebastian.

"I was just playing earlier; you both know that, right?" He said as he gave them each a hug.

"We know." Blaine replied. "But your usual wit isn't as charming on little sleep."

"Duly noted. Now if I don't make it home for graduation, congrats but I'm sure I'll talk to you if I don't make it. So until, you're back in the city, love you guys."

Once Cooper and Lexi were on their way down the hall Blaine and Sebastian walked back into their room. "Care to tell me what had you snap at Cooper?" Sebastian asked once they sat down on the bed.

"You didn't hear it?"

"Hear what?"

"He smacked my ass to wake me."

"No wonder you weren't happy. That's just cruel on his part as he knew what we did last night."

"You told my brother we had sex."

"Yes after the unwelcomed wake up. I wasn't very happy, he called me rude and Lexi told him to ease up as it was clear I'd just woken up."

"And somehow that turned into telling him we had sex."

"Mind-blowing sex to be exact, since that's what it was. If it would make you feel any better you can smack my ass as well."

"You'd enjoy it too much, though you would be just as sore as I am then."

"You usually do too."

"Not when my brother does it or after we've had sex." Blaine said before laying his head in Sebastian's lap. "How much time do we have before we have to meet everyone else?"

"A couple of hours, but we should probably get moving. I'm pretty sure Jeff and Nick will be by soon to pack."

"I don't want to move Bas, I'm so tired."

"So am I B. Think, like Lexi said we can sleep the whole way home though it will be more like just a long nap."

"True." Once Blaine answered Sebastian started to run his fingers through Blaine's curls which were going every which way. "What is it with people's fascination with my hair?"

"Now that you don't put all that crap in it, your hair is really soft and your curls just beg to be played with."

By the time Blaine and Sebastian came out of the bathroom from their shower Nick and Jeff were sitting in the room. "Did you two enjoy your night?" Nick asked while putting clothes in his suitcase.

"Yes." Blaine replied. "What about you Jeff?" Jeff just turned and a smile crept to his face. "I take it that's a yes. Good. Sounds like we all had a good night in that aspect. How about you Nick, how was your night?"

"Fun, though sharing a bed with Wes and Santana is interesting."

"And why is that?" Sebastian asked while getting dressed. "Or do we not want to know."

"That's it Seb, the five of us all had sex together last night. Didn't you see a bunch of the condoms were gone. It was crazy."

"We so need to find you a girlfriend man." Sebastian told him before grabbing his suitcase to start packing.

"Does anyone know what's going on once we get back because Mr. Holden said we all need to return to school and not go home?" Blaine asked.

"Not a clue. For all we know he's afraid that we're all going to go out and party forgetting that finals are in two week." Jeff said.

"Are they really just two weeks away?" Sebastian asked.

"Sadly yes and then just a few days after that we graduate."

"Damn, time really flew this year." Nick said. "When does Brittany graduate?"

"A week later. She graduates a couple days before Blaine and Seb here leave for Europe."

"Actually, it's a week in New York first, then Europe. We have to work before we can relax." Sebastian told them. "We had to change our schedule slightly."

"Are we still leaving for New York after the Fourth?" Jeff asked.

"That's the plan as far as I know." Blaine replied. "Are you guys still going to be staying with us for the first couple of weeks while the renovations on your place are finished?"

"Yes if you don't mind." Nick said.

"Now here's the big question, is Brittany coming?" Sebastian asked. Once the question was asked the guys all looked at Jeff as he hadn't said anything about it recently.

"Yes, she's coming with."

By the time all the guys gathered down in the lobby with their luggage their parents and friends soon began to appear. "When are you guys heading home?" Blaine asked his parents who had approached him and Sebastian.

"We're actually on the flight after yours." Mrs. Anderson replied. "Looks like you two stayed up late last night."

"We did, but it was well worth it. Wasn't it Bas?"

"Sure was. One doesn't win Nationals every year. Wait, someone has?" Sebastian just looked at Blaine and smiled.

"Things are going to get boring around here without you two." Mr. Anderson told them as he put his arm around Blaine's shoulders.

"Well, you can always come and visit." Sebastian told him.

"That goes both ways. We don't want the only time we see you two being when we go out there." Mrs. Anderson said as she put an arm around Sebastian, who in turn put an arm around her shoulders.

"I think that can be arranged, right B?"

"Absolutely. Blaine couldn't help the smile that crept to his face upon seeing how comfortable Sebastian was with his parents. While the four of them spoke Sebastian's parents walked into the lobby.

"They look happy." Mr. Smythe said when he saw the smiles on Blaine and Sebastian's faces.

"That they do." Mrs. Smythe replied, rather softly.

"What is it dear?"

"How is it Sebastian can be so comfortable with Mrs. Anderson but not me?"

"That would be because he's still afraid to get too close to you after everything that happened. But you two have definitely made progress." While Mr. Smythe spoke Sebastian snuck up on them.

"I just want to thank you both again for coming. It really meant a lot to me."

"It was our pleasure." Mrs. Smythe replied.

"Dad, could you give us a few minutes please?" Mr. Smythe nodded and then walked over towards the Anderson's. "Are you alright Mother?"

"I will be. What is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I wanted to tell you something that I've been putting off even though you've asked me about it numerous times."

"And what would that be?"

"That would be what I feel for Blaine."

"You said you care about him."

"Yes, I do care about him, a lot, but it's more than that. I love him Mother. I'm in love with Blaine and he loves me." The reaction Sebastian got wasn't what he expected as his Mother hugged him tight. He slowly wrapped his arms around her while glancing over at Blaine who gave him a supportive look.

"I'm so happy for you Sebastian."

"Thank you Mother. Though, I don't quite get why you're so happy."

"That would be because I thought I'd screwed things up for you so badly that you wouldn't even give love a chance to happen."

"I was like that, but Blaine, Blaine helped me change the way I see so many things."

"Now Sebastian…"

"If this is going to go where I think it is, it's best we stop. This is not a topic I'm going to discuss with you."

"Alright. You should probably go back to Blaine, it looks like you boys are about to leave. I love you and we'll see you soon."

"What do you mean you'll see me soon?"

"Your Dad and I are coming home for graduation."

"Really. With all the trips you've made lately you might reconsider coming back to the states."

"We are actually."

"Considering coming back?"

"No, we're moving back. It's about time we become proper parents again even though you and Lexi are both grown. Guess we'll just have to work on the grandparent thing as well." Sebastian just looked at her, completely shocked by what he'd just been told. "Are you alright?"

"Yea. I'll see you guys in two weeks then." He then gave her a kiss on the cheek before walking back to Blaine.

"What's going on Bas, you okay?" Blaine asked as Sebastian took his hand.

"I think so, but you're never going to believe what I'm going to tell you."

"What is it?"

"My parents are moving back home." Mr. and Mrs. Anderson could both tell that this news caught Sebastian off-guard. The next thing the Anderson's saw was Blaine pulling Sebastian into a hug.

"Are you going to be okay Seb?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"I think so; it's just a bit of a shock right now."

"Okay, but if you want to talk to someone besides Blaine or Lexi we're here."

"Thank you."

During the flight back to Ohio, Sebastian filled in Blaine on the conversation he'd had with his Mother. Blaine could tell Sebastian was happy with this bit of news but wasn't quite sure how it would change things. The one thing Sebastian knew was that he needed to go home after practice one day and make a clean sweep of the house. Last thing his parents needed to find was condoms and lube throughout the house for that would lead to a conversation he really didn't want to have with them.

When their bus pulled into Dalton that evening the guys couldn't believe what they were seeing as it looked like everyone was outside waiting for them. "We are clearly loved." Thad said with a smile as he steadied the trophy which was standing in the aisle.

"Time for our last hurrah." Dave said as the bus pulled up in front. "I couldn't ask for a better group of guys to share this with." Coming back to school really put things into perspective, especially for the seniors who in just a couple of weeks would be leaving and not returning in the fall. The cheers they heard when they got off the bus easily blew them away. This reception was much purer than the one Blaine had experienced the year before. Yes, they were celebrated when they came back, but this time it was done because the students at Dalton actually appreciated and respected the Warblers.

"Not a bad homecoming, huh B?" Sebastian said as they made their way to the Warblers common room.

"Not bad at all."

Once the guys were settled in their room, the headmaster came in to congratulate them and tell them that there would be a ceremony the next day in the theatre. After all the formalities were done for the evening, the guys started to head back to their rooms to get settled as life got back to normal the next day.

The next week went by pretty quickly as the guys were all busy studying for finals. So when Sebastian returned from his game on Friday Blaine was surprised to see that he looked pretty relaxed, which was a far cry from how he normally looked after a game. "How'd your game go?"

"You don't want to know."

"That bad?"

"Yes since the season is just about over and there are no playoffs for spring the coach decided to let a lot of the underclassmen play."

"So you lost."

"I didn't lose, they did. Thad and I sat on the bench the whole game. I would've much rather been here studying."

"That's saying a lot."

"I know. Now how about you pack a bag and we get out of here." Sebastian said to him as he began to change.

"I don't know if that's a good idea Bas, we've got a lot of studying to do."

"I know we do, but I also have some packing to do. So I thought we could just study at my place. And I mean honestly study, though if we do get distracted once or twice I won't object."

"Fair enough as I know I could use a distraction once in a while. Care to tell me why you're packing up your whole room?"

"That would be because I don't want to leave much behind. I'm just leaving enough that I won't have to pack a ton whenever we come back."

"I'm guessing you still want to stay at my house after graduation." Blaine said as he started to pack up his books.

"Yes, if you'll still have me."

"Don't be silly, of course you can stay."

"Your parents really don't mind, do they?"

"No, they understand that you're not quite comfortable spending that much time alone with your Mother yet. How have your parents taken the news?"

"My Mother isn't happy but my Dad told her that just because I wasn't staying there didn't mean I wouldn't be spending time with them. He understands how I feel and he knows it would just take one bad moment to set us back to square one." They were just about to the doors when Jacob stopped them.

"What can we do for you?" Blaine asked.

"Are you guys going to be gone all weekend?"

"Yes, why?"

"Could you possibly be back by six on Sunday?"

"That could be arranged, care to tell us why?"

"I'd rather not as it's a surprise."

"Well, who are we to ruin a surprise. We'll be back, promise. Now, is there anything else?"

"No. Have a nice weekend."

"Thanks." As they walked out to Sebastian's car Blaine looked up at him. "That was weird."

"That's because Jacob is weird, but I know what you mean. Crazy to think he'll be head of the council next year."

"Well, Thad and Dave weren't always so smooth. Ask Wes about the early years. But I can't help wonder why we need to come back."

"Guess we'll find out on Sunday. Do you want to grab something to eat first or just order-in?"

"Order-in. I was in the middle of studying for Physics when you came back and I'd like to get back to it."

"Works for me, which final do you have first on Monday?"

"Brit Lit, you?"

"Calculus."

"Fun, I don't have that till Tuesday along with French."

"French should be a breeze considering we started speaking it more."

"Yea, I'm not too worried about it. The only one I'm truly concerned about is Physics as it's considered the hardest final ever given at Dalton. Are there any you're concerned about?"

"Actually my history final, which is why Jeff is coming over tomorrow to help me."

"You're pulling out the big guns asking him for help."

"I just don't want to take any chances."

"Bas, you've got straight A's, you'll be fine."

"I just want to finish the year out strong. And once finals are all done the only thing we'll have to worry about is enjoying ourselves to the fullest."

Not surprisingly, before noon on Saturday all of the senior guys were at Sebastian's house. So throughout the house there were multiple study sessions going on. The house was so quite at one point Nick just walked into the foyer and shouted, "Roxanne, you don't have to put on the red light." His little moment brought the rest of the guys to the foyer.

"Feeling better?" Dave asked.

"Much actually. What do you guys say to taking a break for a little bit to help us relax because I know I'm not the only one stressing?"

"That's an excellent idea." Thad replied while looking at the others. "What do you want to do guys?"

"I say we either have a jam session or go outside and play basketball." Jeff said.

"A jam session would be safer." Blaine said. "Don't you remember what happened last time we played basketball? I don't think any of the parents would appreciate any of us messing up our lovely faces before grad."

"B's got a point that last game got pretty serious."

"True, so a jam session it is." Nick said. "Is your kit still out Seb?"

"It's packed but we can easily repack it when we're done." Sebastian and Nick went to get the kit while the rest of the guys grabbed their guitars that they'd brought along just in case. While they were setting up Sebastian spoke up. "Were the rest of you told to make sure you were back at Dalton by six tomorrow?"

"We were." Jeff replied. "Jacob caught Nick and I just before we left."

"Same here." Trent said as he looked around at the rest of the guys. "Do any of you know what's going on?"

"Not a clue, I was hoping one of you had an idea."

By the time the guys returned to Dalton on Sunday they all stood in the parking lot for a bit. "So, how much long should we make them wait?" Thad asked.

"I say we don't go in until the last minute." Sebastian replied.

"Don't you think that's a bit cruel Seb?" Trent said.

"Not really as they had us come back way earlier than we would have otherwise. If it wasn't for Jacob asking us to come back we probably wouldn't have returned till just before curfew."

"Seb's got a point." Nick added. "It must be something though because I doubt any of them would risk upsetting us all."

"It's five till guys, lets head in." Blaine said while giving Sebastian's hand a squeeze.

"Always the considerate one, huh B."

"Sometimes, but my curiosity is getting the better of me."

"I'm with Blaine; I want to know what's going on." Jeff said just before they walked through the main doors. They'd just rounded the corner when Jacob walked up to them.

"If you guys would be so kind as to take a seat in the common room please."

"What's going on Jacob?" Dave asked.

"You'll see soon enough." Jacob then walked away once he saw the guys walk into the common rom.

"Why is all the furniture rearranged?" Thad asked as they all took a seat.

"Guess we'll find out soon enough." Blaine replied. The guys only had to wait a few minutes as the room soon began filling up. The haply named Junior Warblers were joining the rest of the Warblers. "What's going on, did we miss something?"

"Just listen." Jacob said before taking his spot amongst the rest of the guys.

_Maybe we're different, but we're still the same_

_We all got the blood of Eden, running through our veins_

_I know sometimes it's hard for you to see_

_You come between just who you are and who you wanna be_

_If you feel alone, and lost and need a friend_

_Remember every new beginning, is some beginning's end_

_Welcome to wherever you are_

_This is your life, you made it this far_

_Welcome, you gotta believe_

_That right here right now, you're exactly where you're supposed to be_

_Welcome, to wherever you are_

_When everybody's in, and you're left out_

_And you feel your drowning, in a shadow of a doubt_

_Everyones a miracle in their own way_

_Just listen to yourself, not what other people say_

_When it seems you're lost, alone and feeling down_

_Remember everybody's different_

_Just take a look around_

_Welcome to wherever you are_

_This is your life, you made it this far_

_Welcome, you gotta believe_

_That right here right now, you're exactly where you're supposed to be_

_Welcome, to wherever you are_

_Be who you want to, be who you are_

_Everyones a hero, everyones a star_

_When you wanna give up, and your hearts about to break_

_Remember that you're perfect, God makes no mistakes_

_Welcome to wherever you are_

_This is your life, you made it this far_

_Welcome, you gotta believe_

_That right here right now, you're exactly where you're supposed to be_

Just as they were finishing the guys all looked at each other and the expressions were all the same, they were all deeply touched. "Thank you." Blaine said. "You guys were amazing."

"We all just wanted you guys to know how much we appreciate you and that we're really going to miss you. All of us know you guys are going to accomplish great things, but there might be some hiccups along the way. So we wanted you all to know that we believe in you." By this point all of the seniors were drying their eyes.

"Like Blaine said, thank you guys, so very much." Thad told him. "When did you guys ever have time to work on this?"

"It's took a while, but we found time as it was important to us."

"After this performance, any worries I had for next year are forgotten." Sebastian said. "You guys were great. I think I can speak for the rest of the guys that you guys are going to make us proud."

"Will you guys ever come back to see us?"

"You can count on it." Nick told them. "After all, once a Warbler, always a Warbler."

_Song: Welcome to Wherever You Are, written by Jon Bon Jovi, Richie Sambora and John Shanks_


	67. Chapter 67

Moving Beyond

Part 67

Each day as the boys finished their finals for the day they began packing up their room so they wouldn't have as much to do after their last final. By the time finals were done there wasn't much personality left in most of the seniors rooms. "Blaine, catch!" Beat said as he stood in the open doorway.

"Why are you tossing me keys?"

"Your Dad dropped off his SUV and took yours. Said he thought you and Seb could use the extra space."

"Sweet, thanks!"

"No prob. Oh, and Jeff wants us all to know that we're invited to Britt's grad party which will be happening right after her ceremony."

"Thanks." Sebastian replied. "If you see Jeff before we do tell him we'll be there."

"Got it, looks like you two are almost done. Wanna help me when you're done?"

"Did you wait till the last minute Beat?"

"No, I just need some help bringing stuff out to my car."

"We can do that if you help us."

"Deal."

Once a few of the guys saw Blaine and Sebastian helping Beat out to his car with his stuff, they were soon joined by the rest of the guys who realized it would be better to do one room at a time instead of everyone dealing with their own things. Even though they all probably carried more boxes, it went surprisingly quick. "Now, are we all still meeting a bit earlier than asked on Saturday?" Nick asked as they all stood near their cars as their rooms were now empty and they'd all turned in their keys.

"Yes." Blaine replied. "Unless something has changed since last night." He then looked around at the rest of the guys who shook their heads. "So, I guess we'll see each other on Friday for rehearsal then." There was a somberness in Blaine's voice that mimicked the looks on the rest of the guys faces.

"That's the plan as we all have to entertain relatives for the next few days." Thad said. "Personally I'd rather be here than home with a house full of people that I prefer seeing only a couple times a year."

"I'll take your fam, you can have my parents who have moved back to the states." Sebastian told them. Since his parents had arrived back in Ohio they'd been in constant contact with him and it was driving him crazy. And all of the guys knew it, but at least now they had a better understanding of things since Sebastian had filled them in on a few things after his "moment" before Nationals.

After leaving the guys, the car ride back to Blaine's was pretty quiet. "Are you sure you're okay Bas because you haven't said anything since we've left school?" Sebastian was just sitting in the passenger seat, staring out the window.

"Sorry."

"I thought you'd be jumping for joy that we're done."

"You'd think considering how much I despised that place when I first got there, but sadly I'm going to miss it."

"Miss it or the guys?"

"A bit of both actually. If it wasn't for that place I never would've met you."

"Awww, you're being sentimental."

"Hush."

"It's true and in a twisted way you need to thank your Mother's messed up relationship with Lexi as well. For if that hadn't been going on she never would've shipped you away."

"Ouch, that's not something I really want to think about yet."

"Fair enough, I won't bring it up again." Blaine then reached over and grabbed ahold of Sebastian's hand. He knew this next week or so was going to be interesting to say the least. And could easily make or break Sebastian's relationship with his Mother. When Blaine pulled into the driveway he was surprised to see his Dad out front. "Please tell me you weren't waiting for us." He said as he got out of the SUV.

"If I did, I'd be lying. I figured it was safer to meet you guys out here since it might alleviate some work for all of us."

"Okay, we're listening?" By the time Mr. Anderson was done explaining the boys both smiled as it was an excellent idea. They were just getting the last of the boxes out of the SUV when Sebastian's phone rang. "We've got his Bas if you want to take that."

"That's alright, it can wait." Blaine just looked at Sebastian as he answered because the look on his face told Blaine exactly who it was. "I'd rather get this done first since we're almost done."

"Alright, but make sure you call them back."

"I will."

Once the last of the boxes were loaded into Mr. Anderson's study, the boys headed for the kitchen to see Blaine's Mom. "Well, if it isn't the two graduates." She said before hugging them both. "Do you feel any different?"

"Not really." Sebastian replied. "It probably won't really hit us until Saturday."

"The same thing happened when Cooper graduated. He said he didn't feel any different but after the ceremony that all changed. For a moment he was so looking forward to, he was both happy and sad."

"I know the feeling."

"Mom, when are we eating?"

"In a couple of hours, why?"

"Just curious. When is Lexi getting in?"

"Your Dad is going to be leaving for the airport shortly after dinner."

"Lexi's staying here?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes. She said with all the disruption of the move at your parents' house that it would be too much for the kids."

"If you'll both excuse me I need to return a call as now everything is starting to make more sense." Sebastian then kissed Blaine on the cheek before walking out on the deck.

"Is he okay Blaine?" His Mom asked after she sat down next to him. "He seems a bit withdrawn today."

"This week has just been stressful between finals, packing, and…"

"And what?"

"His parents being in constant contact with him, it's been a bit too much for him."

"Like what happened at Nationals."

"How do you know about that?"

"Cooper. He said the three of you were pretty worried about him."

"We were. I still don't know how he managed to pull himself together to perform. He was still crying thirty minutes before we went on."

"Now, I know this isn't my place, but is he seeing anyone to help deal with all of these emotions?" Blaine looked towards the door of the deck before looking back at his Mom and answering.

"Yes, though don't you dare tell him I told you."

"Don't worry, I won't say anything dear. I was just concerned, that's all. Your Dad and I both only want the best for both of you. Why else do you think we didn't have a problem letting him stay here till you boys leave?"

"I know it's just…"

"You want to protect him, I understand. Just know you both have a support system in place so you don't have to take everything on by yourselves. I know you're both technically adults, but you both still have a lot to learn. And I'd be lying if I didn't tell you I still talk to your grandmother all the time. One never gets too old to need their parents."

"I think that's the problem Mom. His relationship with them has been so disjointed for so long he doesn't know what to expect from them. Lexi truly is his rock as she's been the most stable presence in his life."

"His very lucky to have such a wonderful sister."

"That I know. It makes me wonder what my relationship with Coop would've been like if we didn't let all that crap get between us."

"It probably wouldn't be much different than it is now. If anything coming back together might've actually made you two closer, strange as that might sound." Their conversation came to a halt when Sebastian came walking back into the house and headed straight upstairs without saying a word. "If what happened is any indication, I don't think his conversation went to well. Go on up, I'll call you for dinner if you two aren't down." Mrs. Anderson then leaned over and kissed Blaine on the cheek. Blaine was almost out of the kitchen when he stopped and looked back at his Mom who was still sitting down.

"Mom, thanks."

"For?"

"Just being you, I love you." Mrs. Anderson just smiled and Blaine head off. When he reached the top of the stairs he knew things were bad since his bedroom door was closed. "Bas, may I come in?" It felt strange asking to come into his own room but he wasn't quite sure what type of mood Sebastian was in considering the door was closed.

"Yea." Sebastian's answer was soft, but loud enough for Blaine to hear. After opening the door he saw Sebastian stretched out on his stomach holding a pillow in bed. "Did you close the door?" Sebastian asked as he felt Blaine sit down next to him.

"Yes, do you want to talk?" Blaine asked before beginning to rub Sebastian's back.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Whatever you want."

"What were you and your Mom talking about?"

"Me. You. Us. She's worried about you."

"I never should've sped through the kitchen when I came in."

"It was before that Bas, she could tell something was wrong."

"Am I really that obvious?"

"No, my Mom just pays attention to little things. So, care to tell me what got you so upset?"

"I was told once again how disappointed she was that I'm not there, even though she supposedly understands. And how it's strange that both of her children are going to be in town but neither are staying with them."

"Well, from what my Mom told me, Lexi is staying here because of all the moving chaos. Not because she doesn't want to be there."

"I tried telling her the same thing, but she's still hurt."

"That's unfortunate, but that's out of your control. Personally, I don't blame Lexi or you for your decisions to not be there. Sometimes things just happen."

"Exactly. I need to tell you something and I'm not quite sure how you're going to take it. But I'm just going to say it. I honestly felt a pang of jealousy seeing you and your Mom having such a deep conversation."

"How come?"

"I wish that I could have something like that. I'm close with my Dad, but we're more like buddies. In a way right now talking with him is no different to me than say talking to Cooper. And well, you know how things are with me and my Mother."

"It might not be the same, but I'm sure my Mom wouldn't mind you bending her ear once in a while. Heck, I'm positive of it. Did you know a couple weeks ago she said it actually felt weird when you called her Mrs. Anderson? I meant to tell you but with everything going on it just slipped my mind."

"Why?"

"I think it's because we all spend so much time together you're more like one of her kids. Your sister actually calls her Mom when your Mother isn't around."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"That's cool."

"Maybe the two of you need to talk to see what you'd both be comfortable calling her besides Mrs. Anderson."

"I could do that. You know she's been more of a Mom to me these last few months than my own Mother has been in years."

"What can I say, but I definitely lucked out in the Mom department. Oh, and our suits are in the closet. She picked them up from the cleaners yesterday."

"She took my suit in?"

"Yes as she wasn't sure and she figured better safe than sorry as she didn't want to bother us with finals going on."

"Another plus for your Mom."

Blaine and Sebastian were so into their conversation that they didn't hear Blaine's Mom call up to them telling them that dinner was ready. After a short knock on the door, Mr. Anderson came walking in. "Are you two joining us or should we just start without you?"

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked as Sebastian sat up.

"Dinner's ready and your Mom has called up here numerous times. Is everything alright?"

"Yea, we were just talking. We're coming." Mr. Anderson was still in the doorway when Blaine and Sebastian joined him. "I'm surprised you just walked in." Blaine said as they all walked down the stairs.

"Let's just say my gut told me it was safe to do so. But now that you've said something, I might wait a bit longer next time."

The boys were still finishing up when Mr. Anderson left to go pick up Lexi and the twins. "We can take care of the dishes…" The pause as Sebastian spoke caused Blaine to laugh.

"I think the two of you should go talk and figure something out, I've got this."

"What do you say Seb, should we take Blaine up on a once in a lifetime offer?"

"Hey!"

"Come now Blaine, you and I both know how much you hate doing dishes." Mrs. Anderson just looked at Sebastian who was looking at Blaine.

"Are you sure about this B?"

"Positive, go."

"We're back!" Mr. Anderson called out once they were in the foyer. "If you want, get comfortable while I go and get your bags." He told Lexi before heading back out. Lexi then headed down the hall with a carrier in each hand. She was walking passed the family room when she noticed Blaine stretched out on the couch.

"Hey stranger." Blaine jumped a bit at her words. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay. Would you like a hand?"

"That would be great." Once she answered Blaine got up off the couch and met her in the doorway and took one of the carriers as they headed back into the family room. After setting the carriers down, Lexi gave him a hug before they sat down. "So, did my brother dessert you already as I don't see him?"

"No, he's here."

"Okay then, where is he?"

"With Mom." Lexi just looked at him when he answered.

"Is he helping her with something?"

"Nope, they're talking and they have been for quite a while."

"What do you consider awhile?" After Lexi asked Blaine looked down at his watch.

"About two hours."

"What? What's wrong?" Lexi went to get up but Blaine took her hand.

"Lexi, I think it's best to just leave them. Last time I checked on them they looked to be having a pretty serious talk."

"Okay, where are they?"

"Out on the deck." Just then Mr. Anderson came walking into the family room.

"Blaine, do you mind helping me with all this stuff?"

"Not at all."

When Blaine and his Dad returned Lexi was still sitting in the family room alone. "Blaine, where's your Mom?"

"Out on the deck with Bas."

"Okay. Lexi is there anything you want to do or do you just want to relax?" He said as he and Blaine sat back down.

"I'm good with whatever you guys want to do." Blaine noticed that she kept looking towards the doorway.

"He's in good hands, promise."

Almost another hour went by before Sebastian and Mrs. Anderson came back inside. Upon hearing so many voices they headed for the family room. "Look who finally decided to come and say hi." Lexi said as she walked up to Sebastian and gave him a hug. "You okay?"

"Yea, I'm real good actually." Sebastian said before looking over at Mrs. Anderson and smiling. "How long have you guys been here?" He asked as he joined her and Blaine on the couch.

"About an hour. Just so you both know it's still possible that Cooper could make it, but he won't know till late Friday night."

"That's cutting it close." Blaine replied.

"True, but it's the way his schedule is working out. Now, how are you two feeling?"

"I'm personally relieved that finals are over." Blaine told her. "As for the rest, I'm still processing it all."

"I'm with B. Finals sucked and the rest is just a mix of emotions."

While the three of them talked Mr. and Mrs. Anderson quietly made their way out of the room. "Bas, have you seen our parents yet?"

"Nope, but I'm going over tomorrow for a little bit."

"Why do you sound so reluctant?"

"That would be because she hasn't stopped calling me since they arrived. She forgot I had a little thing called finals to deal with. Add on the fact that she's still not happy that I'm staying here."

"And I'm probably just adding to it by staying here."

"It's not your fault as your reasoning makes sense. I think she sees my decision as selfish. While Sebastian and Lexi talked, Blaine excused himself and went to find his parents. When he reached the kitchen he could hear his parents talking so he made enough noise for them to know he was there.

"What do you need Blaine?" His Mom asked.

"I…I don't want to know what you and Bas talked about, I just want to know if he's okay considering how long you guys talked."

"From my point of view, everything is good. But I'm pretty sure he wants to talk to you about a few things though."

"Like?"

"That's up to Seb, not me."

"I understand." Blaine then left the kitchen and headed back to the family room. When he walked into the family room Sebastian was on the couch holding Jocelyn and Lexi was nowhere to be found. "Where's Lexi?"

"Upstairs changing Braeden. And B, I'm sorry."

"For?"

"Monopolizing your Mom for so long."

"It's okay. If there's anyone I'd be willing to share her with besides Coop it would be you."

"Do you mean that?"

"Yes, why?" Sebastian turned on the couch slightly so he was facing Blaine more.

"Well, during our conversation we tried to figure out what I should call her and well…" When Sebastian paused he felt Blaine put his hand on his knee. "If it's okay with you, that I just call her Mom."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, but if you're not comfortable with it we did come up with a few other options."

"No, that's fine."

"You don't find it weird."

"Not at all. Hell, I'm pretty sure Jeff and Nick call each other's Mom, Mom. Is it safe to say you two had a good talk?"

"Good would probably be an underestimate, it was great actually. I can totally see why you guys have the relationship you do. She actually lets you talk before giving her opinion and truly listens to what you say. And even if she doesn't agree with your view point she doesn't make you feel like crap for having a different opinion."

"What are you going to do when they're both together?" After Blaine asked he saw Sebastian bite his lower lip.

"I hadn't really thought about that."

"I'm sure you'll figure something out. And I'm sure Mom won't mind if you call her Mrs. Anderson around your Mother."

The next morning they probably slept a little later than they would have normally, but not having to worry about being anywhere at a given time allowed them to get some much needed rest. When Blaine awoke he was surprised to see that Sebastian was still sound asleep which was odd considering he's usually up before Blaine. He was just about to get out of bed when Sebastian rolled over and wrapped an arm around him. Blaine looked back at him and saw Sebastian was still asleep. The fact that he was sleeping so soundly for the first time in about a week, Blaine decided it wasn't worth risking waking him so he stayed in bed.

It was almost an hour later and Sebastian was still asleep when Blaine carefully moved his arm so he could make his way to the bathroom. By the time he returned Sebastian was sitting up in bed. "I didn't wake you did I?" Blaine asked as he sat back down on the bed.

"I don't think so." Sebastian replied, his voice raspy since he'd just woken up. "How'd you sleep?"

"Really well. I can tell you the beds at Dalton are one thing I won't miss."

"Tell me about it."

"I'd ask how you slept but considering how you looked when I first woke up I think I know the answer."

"If the answer is that I slept well, you're correct. How long have you been up?"

"I'd say about an hour or so. I considered going to get us some coffee but someone wouldn't let me get out of bed." The look Sebastian gave him Blaine could tell he was slightly confused. "You curled up behind me and wrapped an arm around me just as I was about to get up."

"Sorry."

"Don't be, I'm not. I like cuddling with you and it doesn't happen too often in the morning because you get up so early."

"That will probably change a bit as I don't see myself running at the crack of dawn every day anymore. Once in a while yes, but every day absolutely not unless it's during season."

"Have you changed your mind at all about today?"

"No, but I appreciate the offer. I need to go see them by myself. Nothing's going to get fixed if I constantly need you or Lexi with me around her. I just hope things don't go to crap once I get there since things have been a bit tense lately."

"Hopefully they won't. If they do, know I'll be here when you get back regardless of when that is as will my parents and Lexi."


	68. Chapter 68

Moving Beyond

Part 68

After having breakfast and taking a shower Sebastian slowly started to get dressed. "You're not giving me much hope here Bas. You look miserable."

"I'll survive."

"You shouldn't be "surviving" a visit with your parents."

"Gotta start somewhere B. Forging a new relationship is going to be interesting to say the least. But don't be surprised if I'm not the most pleasant person to be around when I get back."

"I'm sure we'll come up with a way to deal with however you may be feeling when you return."

"Why, just what are you implying Blaine? There are virgin ears in this house."

"Right."

"There are, Braeden and Jocelyn are here." Sebastian then shot Blaine a wicked smile that helped curb Blaine's nerves for the moment.

"Alright Sherlock, you got me there." Blaine continued to watch as Sebastian got dressed. "Isn't that a little much Bas? It's gorgeous out."

"Trust me, I want nothing more than to be throwing on a pair of shorts and a polo but I was told we might be going out to eat and the places my Mother prefers aren't shorts type of places."

"Ugh. Guess you don't want to know what the rest of us plan on doing today."

"Not really, but considering your Dad was out vacuuming the pool after we ate I've got a good idea. How do I look?"

"Great!" Blaine replied as he got off of his bed to walk over to Sebastian. "Hopefully your day goes as great as you look." He then slid a hand around Sebastian's neck and brought him closer so he could kiss him. The kiss was soft and tender, everything Sebastian needed at that moment. Blaine's parents were in the family room playing with their grandchildren when Blaine and Sebastian passed by.

"Have fun Seb!" Mr. Anderson called out. Sebastian smiled towards Blaine's parents before they both walked outside. "He looks miserable."

"I know. But hopefully today is the start of a new beginning for him and his parents."

On the drive over to his house Sebastian blasted his stereo and probably drove faster than he should've but he needed to try and clear his head. All the thoughts that seemed to be coming about were almost too much for him. And in a way he wished he'd taken Blaine or Lexi up on their offer to come with. He was no longer comfortable with the idea of spending quite a bit of time alone with his parents, but mainly his Mother. When he finally got to the main gate of the development he honestly thought of turning back, but he knew that would only make matters worse as his Dad had called while he was on his way over so he knew Sebastian would be there soon.

He'd barely been at the house an hour and he was already getting a bit stir-crazy. Sebastian could see that his Mother was trying, but it felt a little too forced to him. They'd been close before everything happened, but she'd never been overly affectionate. Each time his Dad left the room Sebastian wondered what his Mother was going to ask him because after his admission at Nationals she felt the need to know more. "Now Sebastian." He just rolled his eyes, as hearing his full name felt like he was going to get a lecture since she'd been rather good about calling him Seb as he'd requested. "At Nationals you didn't want to get into detail about your relationship with Blaine, but now I think we need to."

"Mother, I told you I really don't want to talk to you about that part of my life."

"So it is true, you and Blaine are sleeping together." Sebastian just leaned his head back and closed his eyes for this was the one thing he absolutely didn't want to discuss with her.

"If I say yes, can we just drop this please as you and I don't have the type of relationship in which I'm comfortable enough with you to talk about this."

"Sebastian, I wouldn't be a good parent if I didn't talk to you about this."

"Since when have you been a good parent?" The words came out of his mouth so quickly; Sebastian was honestly shocked that he'd said what he was thinking aloud.

"I see. And here I thought we were making inroads."

"We are. God, I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I'm sorry, I truly am. But you need to accept that we might never have the relationship you want us to have."

"We can try."

"That's what we're doing, but it might take longer than you're comfortable with. Trust me, I wish we had the type of relationship that you want. But you're not the easiest person to talk to, not like…" Sebastian didn't finish his sentence as he knew he'd already said too much.

"You mean like Lexi."

"No. Lexi and I are close but our relationship is definitely brother/sister."

"You're talking about Blaine's Mother, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. Blaine and his Mom have an incredible relationship. I'm pretty sure there isn't much he doesn't tell her or feel comfortable talking to her about."

"The two of you seem pretty close as well from what I saw at Nationals."

"We are. I know that she cares about me."

"I care about you."

"I know you do, it's just…" Sebastian ran his fingers through his hair as he was getting really frustrated. This was not what he wanted to talk about. "It's different with her. And that's all I'm going to say about it because the two of you are very different." Sebastian could tell his Mother wasn't happy about what he'd said, but for the first time in a long time he didn't keep his true feelings hidden. He just hoped that his admission didn't cause any problems between his parents and the Anderson's. When Sebastian's Dad returned to the room he could tell that tensions were running much higher than they'd been when he had left.

Wanting to help ease that he asked what caused it, knowing very well it could cause Sebastian to leave. Upon hearing everything that occurred he could see why things were the way they were. He knew that Sebastian was never going to talk to his Mother about his sex life so helping them come to an agreement on that was easy compared to the other situation. His wife was clearly upset that Sebastian had a closer relationship with his boyfriend's Mom than with her. The worst part of it for her is that no matter how hard she tried to fix things, some damage would never be overcome.

By the time Sebastian was preparing to leave his Dad cornered him in the great room. "I wish today hadn't gone the way it did. But I'm glad some things finally came to a head."

"I didn't mean to hurt her when I was talking about Blaine's Mom."

"I know Seb. It's just she sees the two of you together and wishes she was as close to you."

"Are you telling me she's jealous of my relationship with Blaine's Mom?"

"A little, but she knows she brought it on herself with her past behavior. As for trying to talk to you about sex, I don't know what she was thinking. She's got to know the last thing most boys want to talk to their Mom's about is sex."

"Please tell me you've told her you and I have had that little talk that she so seemed to want to give me."

"I have, but I will remind her of that fact. Hopefully this will be her last attempt to find out about that part of your life."

"Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what would you like me to do?"

"Try and make sure this doesn't turn into some competition for my feelings between her and Blaine's Mom. I don't need that and neither does Blaine's Mom as she's done nothing wrong but care about me."

"Caring about you isn't wrong Seb, but I understand what you mean. I'll be sure to talk to your Mother about it. Now, what are you doing once you leave here?"

"Going back to Blaine's, after that I don't know as I don't know what they have planned."

"Whatever you do, have fun alright. You deserve it." Mr. Smythe then pulled Sebastian into a hug. "I love you kiddo."

"I love you too."

On the drive back to Blaine's, Sebastian felt relaxed for probably one of the first times that day since he'd gotten up. When he pulled into the driveway at the Anderson's he was surprised to see Blaine outside playing basketball with Nick, Thad, and Dave. "What happened to spending time with family?" Sebastian asked as he got out of his car.

"They were driving me nuts so my Dad told me it was cool to leave." Thad replied. "Where were you since you're all dressed up?"

"I spent the afternoon with my parents."

"Exciting." Nick replied. "Now how about you go change so you can come back and join us?"

"Wouldn't that make the teams uneven?"

"Not for long as Beat's on his way over." Dave replied.

"Where's Jeff?"

"He's playing golf with his Dad as well as Trent and his Dad." Nick replied. "But don't be surprised if they come running to us once they're done."

"Are you saying his Dad is going to corner him on the golf course?"

"Never know. Now get moving!"

When Sebastian walked into the house he couldn't help notice how quiet it was. It wasn't till he was coming back down after changing that he saw the stroller was no longer in the foyer. By the time he got back outside Beat was talking with the others. "Where is everyone B?"

"Mom and Lexi took the kids to the park while Dad had to go into the office. How'd your day go?"

"I'll tell you about it later, but it was a doozy." Blaine then leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"I wouldn't have expected less."

By the time Mrs. Anderson and Lexi arrived back at the house all of the guys were there. They moved long enough for Mrs. Anderson to pull into the garage before getting back to their game. "Looks like Seb's having fun." Mrs. Anderson said as they got the kids out of the car.

"Yes, but I'm sure that has to do with being with the guys than what happened with him earlier today."

"You don't have faith that things are going to work out, do you?"

"I do, it's just going to take a while and our Mother isn't a very patient person. I'm just worried she's going to push Bas too much, too soon and he's going to pull away."

They walked towards the boys instead of the house as Mrs. Anderson was curious if the boys were sticking around for dinner. She couldn't help laugh when it became pretty clear that they all were if it was alright with her. Once they walked into the house the guys all looked at Blaine. "How is it you don't have a house full of relatives like the rest of us?" Dave asked.

"That would be because my parents know better. There is family coming in for graduation and the only ones staying at the house will be my grandparents. And that'll only be Saturday night as they weren't sure what time graduation was going to end."

"Wish my parents had done that. There are way too many people in the house right now and they're all driving each other crazy." Thad told him.

It was safe to say that Mr. Anderson was a little surprised to find a house full of people when he got home. After giving his wife a kiss he looked out back to see all of the boys out in the pool. "Since when do we have nine boys? Last I knew we had three."

"Three?"

"Yes, Cooper, Blaine, and Seb."

"I was hoping that's what you meant. But I think we've had about that many since Blaine got settled at Dalton."

"If we're going back to then, it would be ten. Then we can't forget Wes as he was a big part of helping Blaine get settled."

"Very true. I must say, I'm happy that they're all going to be near each other for college as that transition isn't easy."

"Now I know Nick, Jeff, and Thad are going to be in New York with them. Where are the others going to be?"

"Dave will be in Connecticut. Beat in New Jersey. And Trent will be in Rhode Island."

"You're right; they are going to be close to each other."

They were all just finishing up dinner when the bell rang. "I'll get it." Blaine said while pushing back from the table. When he reached the door he couldn't help wonder who it was considering all the guys were there. Upon opening the door Blaine just smiled. "I should've guessed. Come on in Britt. And just what are you doing here?"

"Is Jeff still here?"

"He's in the kitchen, follow me."

When they walked into the kitchen the guys just smiled. "Hi Brittany!"

"Hi Mrs. Anderson. Mr. Anderson. Guys!" She then sat down on Jeff's lap and gave him a kiss. "I hope you don't mind that I came over here. Your Dad said you were here."

"Not at all. We were all just hanging out."

"Okay. Your Dad thinks you're trying to avoid him."

"I wonder why." Nick said with a laugh.

"That's not funny dude."

"Why do I feel like we're missing something?" Sebastian asked.

"Because you are." Jeff told him. "But right now is not the place for this conversation." Jeff's answer told the guys more than he probably realized as they all started to laugh. Mr. Sterling was definitely a favorite amongst the guys.

"Why don't you boys go outside, I've got this?"

"Are you sure Mom?"

"Positive Blaine, now go."

Once the guys and Brittany got outside they all couldn't wait to hear the latest hijinks courtesy of Jeff's Dad. It wasn't long after Jeff started to talk that all of the guys were laughing and there was no quieting their reaction. "What's going on outside?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"The boys are talking. Something happened today when Jeff was out with his Dad that is obviously pretty amusing."

By the time the guys and Brittany left it was pretty late, so after having a brief conversation with Lexi they headed up to bed. "Now, are you going to fill me in on what happened today?" Blaine asked once he closed his bedroom door.

"I didn't really filter myself with my Mother today and probably said a lot of things that I shouldn't have."

"Like what?"

"I questioned her parenting skills and somehow compared her to Mom."

"Yikes, that couldn't have gone well."

"It didn't. I ended up questioning her when she was trying to talk to me about sex. She told me she wouldn't be a good parent if she didn't talk to me about it and I blurted out since when have you been a good parent."

"That's not good Bas."

"I know and I felt like shit after I did it, but it's true. And this was after I told her I wasn't comfortable having that conversation with her."

"Okay. How did Mom get pulled into this?" Blaine asked as they sat down on the bed.

"I told her she wasn't the easiest person to talk to and then was going to make a comparison but stopped before I did. She then asked if I was talking about Lexi and I said no. She somehow deduced that I was talking about Mom."

"It's not like you were lying. Your Mother isn't the easiest person to talk to, especially if you try and compare her to Mom."

"That wasn't what I was doing."

"I know. But I'm sure she saw it that way."

"Unfortunately, I did talk to my Dad before I left and asked him to talk to her because the last thing I want is conflict between the two of them."

"Whatever happens we'll deal with it, but you should probably talk to Mom in the morning and give her a heads up. Just in case, your Mother acts weird at graduation."

"Got it. I'm so sorry Blaine. The last thing I wanted was to bring my own special brand of crazy into your life like this."

"It's okay. Honestly I'm proud of you for telling your Mother how you feel and not hiding it anymore. This stuff needed to get out in the open; otherwise it would never be addressed."

"You are taking this way better than I thought you would. I thought you'd be pissed that I got your Mom involved."

"It's not like you screamed Blaine's Mom is better than you to her."

"True, though it was tempting." Sebastian couldn't help laugh when Blaine playfully swatted his arm. "What? She is though."

"I know." Blaine said with a self-satisfying smirk on his face. "Besides those two topics, how'd your day go?"

"It wasn't too bad, but I was happy to leave because I wasn't comfortable after our little blowout. The only highlight of that blowout was that she didn't start trashing me which is her normal way of lashing out. So there was some headway."

"Good." Blaine then scooted closer to Sebastian till they were right next to each other. "Things not going horribly changes my plans for the evening though."

"How so?"

"I had assumed I was going to have to make you feel better this evening, but that's no longer the case."

"And just how were you planning on making me feel better?" Blaine then leaned in and kissed Sebastian on the lips.

"Like that." Sebastian smiled and was about to speak when Blaine started kiss down his jaw. "And like this." Once he made his way to Sebastian's neck he moved onto his lap and felt Sebastian wrap his arms around his waist. Blaine's touch felt amazing and was having more of an effect on Sebastian than usual. There was nothing rushed about what Blaine was doing as everything he was doing was about showing Sebastian just how much he truly cared.

The next morning when they awoke Blaine couldn't help the smile that crept to his face when he saw Sebastian asleep with his head on his chest. Normally the scene was reversed but this morning, it seemed so very right. With Sebastian's hair going every which way Blaine couldn't help but run his fingers through it. He was now starting to understand why Sebastian did the same thing to him so often in the morning. It wasn't till he felt a kiss to his chest did he even know that Sebastian was awake. "That feels nice. Now I know how you feel when you wake up while I'm doing that. "It's very calming."

"It sure is. How are you feeling this morning?"

"Great, but a little sore. You?"

"The same, it's a good thing we don't have to be anywhere until this afternoon."

"B, you were pretty amazing last night."

"Was I now?" Sebastian couldn't help but laugh as there was a bit of arrogance in Blaine's voice that wasn't usually there.

"Yes, in more ways than one." Sebastian then kissed Blaine's chest again. He was just about to speak again when there was a knock on Blaine's door, causing them to move a bit quicker than they would've like.

"Guys, are you awake?" After hearing Lexi's voice Blaine answered and told her she could come in. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No, we've been up for a little while. What do you need?"

"I wanted to talk to you both about something. How would you feel about our parents coming to dinner tonight?" Sebastian looked at Blaine before looking back at his sister.

"Why would you want them to come to dinner?" Sebastian asked.

"They are our parents Bas."

"Well, after yesterday I don't think our Mother is going to want to be around me."

"Bas, what happened?"

"I'm not going to get into it right now as it's way too early. Plus I have too much going on today to have to deal with her."

"It would be better if you tell me as I'm bringing the kids over there today. So if you two had a fight I'm bound to hear about it."

"Let's just say I said some not too nice things and probably caused some problems as well."

"Fair enough explanation considering you weren't going to say anything at all. Well, think about it okay as I won't ask them till I hear back from you."

After Lexi left Blaine's room, Sebastian curled up next to him. "Is it wrong to want to leave for New York right after graduation?"

"No, but you know we can't. It's already hard enough on Mom that we're leaving as soon as we are. And the fact that we're only coming back for a week after Europe before leaving for good is a bit much for her. Plus Brittany would be disappointed if we missed her grad party."

"That's not fair playing those two cards B."

"I know, but it got the point across. But now that Lexi knows we're up it won't be long till Mom knows so how about we take a shower before getting some breakfast."

"Shower before breakfast, while it works it's a little backwards for us."

"I know, just amuse me this morning."

While they were having breakfast Blaine was surprised that Sebastian basically told his Mom and Lexi everything about what had happened the previous day, including his less than stellar comments. It was safe to say they were both a bit shocked, but were happy that he didn't seem to be leaving anything out. Once Sebastian was done talking Lexi understood why he was so hesitant about the dinner invite. And the two agreed that she would just use her best judgment about whether or not to extend the invite. But regardless she would let Sebastian know so that he wasn't blindsided when he returned from rehearsal.


	69. Chapter 69

Moving Beyond

Part 69

When Blaine and Sebastian pulled into the Dalton parking lot it felt strange seeing it as empty as it was. Just as they were getting out Thad pulled in next to them. "See I'm not the only one here early." He said with a laugh as Blaine walked around to the other side of the car.

"What can we say; we just missed this place so much." The sarcasm in Blaine's voice was thick as he spoke.

"I would've expected that from Seb but not you."

"Obnoxious comments are my department today; he's the good one today."

"That should be interesting."

"Careful, I've taught him well. At times he even shocks me with some of the things he says. How are things going at your house?" Sebastian said

"When I left my Mom was fighting with her sister about food for my party."

"You realize since most of us are having our own parties we're going to be celebrating graduation up until Brittany graduates."

"True, and that's with you and Blaine consolidating your parties just like Nick and Jeff are. It would've just been easier to have one big party."

"Remember, a few of the parents thought about it but realized that most of our relatives would drive each other crazy and would make it not much of a party." Blaine replied just as Nick and Jeff pulled in. "We're your ears burning."

"I told you they were talking about us." Nick said with a smile after they got out of his car. "Seriously though, what were you guys talking about?"

"Graduation parties."

"Let's not as I've already had it with being asked stupid little questions. Neither my Mom or Jeff's seems to understand that we don't want a big fancy party, we want something we'll enjoy."

"Welcome to the club." Thad replied.

"What can we look forward to at your place Blaine?"

"My Mom has pretty much agreed to throw Bas and I the party we want. So lots of music, food, and fun. And so you guys know, they're totally cool with us using the pool."

"That's what I was hoping to hear considering you guys are having your party first."

"How did they decide an order anyway?" Jeff asked.

"They picked dates out of a hat according to my Mom." Blaine replied. "Totally technical on their part, but they felt it was there best option as none of them had a preference."

"Is anyone else ready to scream about their parents?" Trent asked. "They are making such a big deal out of graduation that it's taking some of the luster away."

"I know the feeling." Jeff replied. "Looks like our last two stragglers have arrived and if their expressions are any indication we've all been dealing with the same crap today."

"I don't know what you mean; B and I had a great day."

"That's because Mrs. A listened to you guys and is giving you the party you want verses the one she thinks you want." Thad replied. "Are you two going to air your grievances as well?"

"You guys started without us?" Beat asked before they started to head for the gardens. "No fair as I'm sure Dave and I can top whatever's been said."

"That could be tough, but we'll listen." Trent replied. "I say we let Blaine and Seb judge since they're not being driven crazy." Blaine and Sebastian just looked at each other and nodded. They couldn't help find this whole thing amusing, but they definitely felt for their friends. Once they reached the gardens the guys met up with a bunch of their other friends who were all pretty thankful for an opportunity to get out of their homes.

While walking through the seats Blaine and Sebastian just looked at each other. "Looks like you're going to be one of the first to get your diploma sir. Are you sure you're going to be able to wait while the rest of us get ours."

"I think I'll manage. Have you heard back from Lexi yet?"

"No. A part of me is curious as to how things are going for her today though."

"I'm sure it's fine. Must say I was glad you didn't leave out any details this morning."

"I thought they needed to know everything regardless of the picture I painted of myself."

"If Lexi invites them over are you going to be okay?"

"Yea, especially since they'll be a house full of people and I know my Mother won't risk causing a scene that so many can witness."

"She really pushed your buttons yesterday, didn't she?"

"Probably more than I'd like to admit. I just don't see how she thought I'd open up to her like that."

"Well, she probably took that little admission at Nationals as an invitation into your life."

"Unfortunately, it almost makes me regret telling her that I love you." Their conversation was cut short when Mr. Walker asked all of the boys to take their appropriate seats. Once seated all of the guys looked around to see where they were all sitting. Most of the guys weren't sitting too close to each other except for Sebastian and Jeff who were seated next to each other. While Mr. Walker explained how the ceremony would go Sebastian's phone went off with a text from Lexi which he forwarded on to Blaine which said his parents would be at dinner that evening.

This was one day were most of the guys were pretty happy that Mr. Walker was as thorough as he was as no one seemed to be in a hurry to get home. While doing their final run through the guys couldn't help laugh hearing some of their classmates' full names. It became pretty clear why so many of them went by nicknames or initials.

Once they all made it back out to the parking lot they hung out talking for quite a while. It wasn't until Nick's Mom called asking where he was did they all head on their way. Knowing that Sebastian wasn't entirely enthused about going home Blaine took the long way back to his house. "You know things must be alright if Lexi invited them."

"Or she thought it was better to deal with this head on instead of risking something tomorrow with friends and family around."

"Why are you thinking the worst?"

"Call it a gut feeling. She wasn't happy with me when I left yesterday. There is no way she's "gotten over it" already."

"Maybe not, but if she's smart she's not going to say something to cause a scene."

"I hope so B, I really hope so."

When they pulled into the garage Blaine couldn't help but notice that his Dad's car was gone. "Something's going on?"

"Like what?" Sebastian asked once they were out of the car.

"Look, there's an empty spot and the only car parked out front is yours and your parents."

"Maybe your Dad just had to run to the store."

"If it was a quick trip he wouldn't have closed the garage." Once they were inside they headed straight for the kitchen considering what time it was.

"I was beginning to think you two weren't going to come back." Lexi told them.

"Where's Mom?"

"She is outside with our parents going over the last minute details for tomorrow's party."

"How'd your day go with them?" Sebastian asked before sitting down.

"It was interesting to put it mildly."

"How pissed is she at me?"

"She's upset about what you said, but she's more upset with herself for getting her hopes up that everything would be fine once they came back. I told her that she needs to stop trying to pry into your personal life. And that if there is something you want her to know you'd tell her."

"I doubt she was happy about hearing that."

"She wasn't, but I told her if she kept pushing all she was doing was pushing you away."

"You've got that right."

"And she really couldn't argue that point with me as Dad agreed."

"Speaking of Dad's, where is mine?" Just as Blaine asked he heard the door open. "Nevermind, that must be him." When Blaine walked into the hallway he got a pleasant surprise as it wasn't his Dad, it was Cooper walking towards him. "You made it!" Blaine said as he gave him a hug. "I'm glad. Lexi said you wouldn't know if you were coming till tonight."

"They're having to do a rewrite so I don't have to be back on set until Monday. But if you'd rather I leave and come back tomorrow I can."

"Don't be silly. You couldn't have come back at a better time."

"Is Mom getting all sappy and emotional?" Cooper asked as they headed for the kitchen."

"Surprisingly, she's not. She's been pretty good about things, especially compared to a lot of my friends' parents." Before Cooper could answer Lexi wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

"Um, guys. You're not alone you know." Sebastian said to them.

"We know." Cooper replied before kissing his wife again. "It's been a long couple of days without her. Now, where are my angels?"

"In the family room taking a nap, but they should be up soon." Lexi told him.

"Okay, so anyone care to tell me why everyone is here?"

"By that I'm guessing you're wondering why our parents are here?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes."

"I wanted to make sure any differences were hashed out today in private and not in front of everyone tomorrow."

"Told you." Blaine chimed in. "Right now I'll just say you missed a few things."

"Do I even want to know?"

"Probably not." Sebastian replied.

"That's fine with me. I've got too much going through my head as there is right now."

"You mean there's actually something between those ears of yours." Blaine's comment was met with a playful slap up the backside of his head.

"Cooper, leave your brother alone."

"Yes Dad."

"And so you know, both sets of grandparents will be here sometime tomorrow morning and they can't wait to meet their great-grandchildren as well as your wife."

"Thanks for the warning."

"It won't be too bad. Just think, they'll be fussing over Blaine as well so you won't have to entertain them the entire time."

"Dad."

"I'm kidding; Mom and I will entertain them so you and Lexi can enjoy yourselves. Your Mom has planned quite the party for these two. Speaking of you two, you should probably go outside and say hello." The look Mr. Anderson gave the two of them, they knew it was best of they went then and there. Once they were outside he looked at Lexi and Cooper. "Don't let them be reclusive tonight."

"Got it Dad." After Cooper answered Mr. Anderson head outside as well. "Am I correct to assume that tensions are running high?"

"Yep."

"How was rehearsal?" Mrs. Anderson asked as they sat down next to her.

"It wasn't too bad." Blaine replied. "They just had as go through it a lot."

"I think we did it so many times so they could practice the names. I can't even remember how many times they were corrected. Did you see Thad every time they called him Thaddeus; I thought he was going to scream."

"No kidding. So whatever you do tomorrow, don't call him that."

"That's something you won't have to worry about. He doesn't look nor act like a Thaddeus."

"He's not Thad the Cad for nothing."

"Are you saying your friend is a bit of a ladies man Seb?"

"He'd like to think he is Dad."

"Is the ceremony indoors or outdoors?" Mrs. Smythe asked.

"It's in the gardens." Blaine replied. "It's a picturesque setting." Somehow Blaine managed to give the description without laughing though Sebastian was laughing enough for both of them.

"You need to add the accent next time Blaine, it gives more affect."

"Got it."

"Is your brother going to come out or is he being anti-social?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

"I'm sure he'll be out but not till he gets to spend some time with his kids. He said the past couple of days without them there was sort of lonely."

"Now boys." Upon hearing those words, Sebastian slid his hand into Blaine's unsure as to what his Mother would say next. "I don't want to push my boundaries, but I was just wondering if you're still going to Paris since you've changed the timing of your trip."

"We are, why?" The way Sebastian replied all of them could tell he was a bit defensive.

"I just wanted to let you know that you're still welcome to use our place even though we won't be there."

"Why thank you Mother. We appreciate that. Don't we Blaine?"

"Yes, we do. Thank you." Mr. Smythe then tossed a set of keys to Sebastian.

"The alarm code is still the same so you should be good to go. Just do us a favor and let us know when you arrive."

"We can do that Dad." The rest of the conversation they had went relatively well though it was pretty obvious that there was something going on that no one was willing to talk about once the boys came outside. Once they went inside since dinner was just about ready Blaine took his Mom to the side to talk.

"What's going on Mom?"

"Nothing."

"You're a horrible liar."

"Blaine, now is not the time to do this."

"Mom, dinner can wait as I'm sure Lexi's got things under control if you don't come back when a timer goes off."

"It's not important Blaine."

"Please don't dismiss me Mom. I think I deserve to know what's going on."

"Fine, Seb's Mother asked me if I knew you and Seb were sleeping together."

"Oh. What did you tell her?"

"That I wasn't sure, but if you two were that I was sure you were being safe as we'd had that talk with you."

"Thank you."

"Please tell me I wasn't lying, that you two are safe."

"We are. And that's all she needs to know."

"That's what I thought as well especially considering Seb's little confession this morning. Now, how about we go eat?" When Blaine and his Mom walked back into the kitchen, Cooper and Mr. Anderson both knew something was up but weren't going to say anything given certain company. Dinner conversation was pretty basic, but it was clear certain topics were being avoided. This was definitely a time where Sebastian and Blaine were both happy to have Lexi, Cooper, and the twins in the house as anytime conversation got uncomfortable it could be shifted to them.

"Bas don't forget to leave your keys here so I can bring your car home while you guys are gone."

"I won't forget as I really appreciate that you're willing to do this for me."

"Not a problem. Plus I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy driving your car."

"The fact that you'll be driving it on the highway, don't be stupid."

"That's saying a lot lead foot."

"Takes one to know one." Lexi and Blaine just looked at each of them before shaking their heads. If they'd allow it to happen Sebastian and Cooper could go back and forth like that for hours. "Now, are you all leaving on Sunday?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, I managed to book a ticket on Lexi's flight. Do you two need us to pick you up at the airport when you get in?"

"No, but thanks for the offer." Blaine replied. "We'll just catch a cab as right after we drop our stuff off we need to go see Tasha."

"Fittings?"

"Yes. She said it's going to take longer than last time." Sebastian told him.

"It's going to as I already had my fitting. It's going to be a long couple of days as there are going to be lots of wardrobe changes."

"Sebastian, since when have you been interested in modeling?" Mrs. Smythe asked. "I thought the shoot you and Blaine did was going to be a one-time thing."

"Let's just say Tasha made Blaine and I an offer we couldn't refuse. And that we're more than willing to do it again if asked."

"I hope you had someone look over the contract you signed as I've heard models often get taken advantage of."

"My lawyer looked over it for them Mother. And there is no way Tasha would try and screw over Blaine or Bas. He actually said the boys made out very well."

"I don't know if I'm comfortable with you doing this again."

"I thought you were proud of me last time."

"I was proud when I thought it was a one-time thing. I don't want you doing this all the time as you have a promising future ahead of you that doesn't revolve flaunting your looks for the highest dollar." Sebastian was about to speak when Lexi looked at him so he backed off and let her answer. It was clear to everyone at the table that tensions were now running high and both Dads were doing everything they could to try and defuse the situation. But that just seemed to add to the situation. Soon they were all yelling at each other, till Mrs. Anderson stood up and slammed her fist down on the table.

"Enough!" She was so loud and her anger was obvious in her tone. "Blaine. Sebastian. Go upstairs now!

"Mom."

"Blaine! Don't!" Blaine just looked at his Mom and couldn't remember ever seeing her as angry as she was at that moment. He then took a hold of Sebastian's hand and they headed upstairs as they'd been told without saying a word. Once they were gone Mrs. Anderson looked at everyone else. "Sit." Cooper quickly sat down and pulled Lexi down next to him, like Blaine he couldn't ever remember seeing her like this. "Would someone please explain to me what the hell just happened?"

"I'm sorry Mom." Mrs. Smythe looked across the table at Lexi after she spoke. "Don't look at me like that. I'm so not in the mood right now after what you said to Bas."

"I said nothing wrong."

"You basically accused him of being a prostitute."

"Lexi, please don't." Cooper said as he tried to calm her down, but it was going to be difficult because she was furious.

"I'm so sorry about this." Mr. Smythe said. "This behavior is not normal for us."

"That's because someone usual storms out before it gets this bad. You know what, I can't do this right now so if you'll all just excuse me I'm going to go outside and get some fresh air."

"Lexi."

"I'm sorry Dad, but I can't." After Lexi walked out of the room Mr. Smythe sat back in his chair and just shook his head. "This is not how I pictured the night going."

"That's two of us." Mr. Anderson replied with a slight laugh.

"I'm sorry about my behavior. I don't know what came over me." Mrs. Smythe said.

"You should probably find out, because you said some rather nasty things to both Seb and Lexi. And I'm not even going to get into what you said about my boys." Mrs. Anderson replied. "I'm sure neither of them are perfect, nor are Blaine and Cooper but I could never see myself throwing some of the mistakes they've made in their faces like that."

Meanwhile upstairs Blaine and Sebastian just sat on his bed facing each other. "What do you think is going on downstairs B?"

"I don't know because I've never seen my Mom like that. But if I was to venture a guess she's trying to make headway about what just happened."

"If she can figure out that mess you think she'll explain it to me?"

"I have a feeling once the dust settles downstairs she'll be up here to talk with both of us. I doubt she's happy with some of the things we said."

"If she's so unhappy with us, why did she tell us to leave?"

"That's because she's trying to protect us from whatever might be happening. I'm sure she's saying some things that she'd rather us not hear."

"Well, now there is no doubt your parents know how truly dysfunctional my family is. They're probably now worried that you and Cooper got involved with either Lexi or myself."

"Bas, it only got really bad once Lexi got pissed trying to stand up for you. And the things she and your Mother said to each other fueled everything else. You and Cooper started to protect Lexi and once she went after you two I got involved. By that point neither Dad had a chance, though they tried. Also so you know, my parents would never hold what just happened against you or Lexi."

Shortly after hearing the front door close there was a knock on Blaine's bedroom door though it was open. "May I come in?" Mrs. Anderson asked as she leaned against the doorframe.

"Of course." Blaine replied. Once she was inside she pulled Blaine's desk chair over and set it in front of the boys. "How did everything go?"

"That might depend on who you speak to as Lexi walked out shortly after you two left. But, I think we got a few things straightened out though."

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Anderson."

"What's with calling me Mrs. Anderson again Seb?"

"I just figured after what you just saw you wouldn't want me calling you Mom anymore."

"No, you can still call me Mom. You said nothing more offensive than either of my boys did. I knew Cooper had a mouth on him but I didn't quite expect to hear what I heard come out of your mouth Blaine." She said as she looked directly at her son.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I know why it happened. Just don't make a habit out of it."

"Was that my parents leaving a little while ago when we heard the door close?"

"Yes. They wanted you to know they were sorry and that they'd see you tomorrow."

"Nice to know they couldn't deliver that news themselves." Mrs. Anderson leaned forward and took a hold of Sebastian's hand.

"Your Dad figured that you didn't want to see them after what just happened. That's why. Your Mother feels horrible."

"She should."

"Seb."

"I'm sorry but she should. If I knew it wouldn't cause any more problems I'd tell them not to even come tomorrow as I don't want to see her. After what she said, I don't know if I even want to try and fix things."

"Don't make any rash decisions Bas." Blaine said as he took ahold of Sebastian's other hand. "You might feel different after a good night's sleep."

"Maybe, but I doubt it. How's Lexi?"

"She's outside with Cooper still and I have a feeling they'll be out there for a while." Sebastian just looked down towards the floor as Blaine and his Mom looked at each other. It was pretty clear Sebastian just needed some time so Mrs. Anderson left Blaine's room to just give them two of them some space.

"What's going through your head Bas?"

"I'm just really confused and worried right now."

"About."

"Confused by what I'm feeling and worried about Lexi."

"Well, you can tell me what is going through your head right now if that'll help. As for Lexi don't worry, Cooper will take good care of her. He might be a bit of a dork at times, but he loves her and her happiness is his top priority."

"She's lucky to have him."

"That goes both ways. She's really brought out the best in him."

"Like you have with me, I'm so angry right now Blaine. If you weren't here I probably would've just gotten in my car and drove till I felt better."

"The way you're feeling, being behind the wheel of a car isn't a good idea."

"I know, but it's what I usually did when she'd piss me off. The things she said today though really crossed a line."

"People often say things they don't mean when they're angry Bas."

"True, but they also say things they've been keeping to themselves because of how hurtful it can be. For someone who says she loves us, she sure tore Lexi and I apart. Then she had the audacity to go after you and Cooper. She doesn't even know either of you. God, my Mother is a bitch, plain and simple. I don't even know how I thought there was a chance of fixing things."

"Just don't throw all hope out the window, okay. At least try and talk to her one last time."

"If anyone else told me that I'd probably have a few choice words for them, but for you I'll listen and give her one last chance. How are you so willing to give her one last shot after what she said to you?"

"That's because I know just how ridiculous what she said about me was and it clearly came out because she was frustrated. But it was hot as hell seeing you all riled up protecting my honor."

"No matter how upset she was, she had no right to say those things."

"I know. But just give her one last chance as she is your Mother."

"I will. But if it does happen, she's got little to no room for error B."

"Fair enough. How about we get rid of some of this tension?" Blaine said as he scooted closer to Sebastian.

"Sounds good, what do you have in mind?"

"Why don't we start off closing the door and go from there?"

"Works for me."


	70. Chapter 70

Moving Beyond

Part 70

When Blaine awoke on Saturday morning, the bed was empty. After looking around he realized that Sebastian was gone and he was a bit worried. So after pulling on a pair of shorts he headed downstairs to see of anyone knew where he'd gone. As he walked into the kitchen he saw Lexi over in the corner feeding the twins while his Mom was starting to get things ready. "Morning."

"Morning Blaine, can I get you anything?"

"No thanks, I'm not hungry yet. By chance have either of you seen Bas?"

"He's out running with Cooper." Lexi replied. "They should be back soon though as they've been gone for about an hour."

"How are you?" Blaine asked.

"Better than yesterday."

"How did Bas look when you saw him?"

"Still frustrated, which is why he went for a run, it usually helps clear his head."

"That I know. When should I be expecting to see my grandparents?"

"In a couple of hours so you still have time to relax. But I'd recommend that you and Seb be ready by then as you know how they can be."

"I do." Blaine then grabbed an apple off the counter before heading upstairs to take a shower.

With his music playing and the water flowing over him Blaine didn't even notice he was no longer alone till he felt Sebastian wrap his arms around him. "Morning." Sebastian purred into his ear. "This is definitely a welcomed sight to come back to."

"I'm glad you approve." Blaine replied while turning in his arms to give him a kiss. "I missed you this morning."

"Sorry, I needed to clear my head."

"That's what Lexi said. Did it help?"

"Some, but I think talking with Cooper helped more."

"Are you saying he gave some decent advice?"

"Yes and he agreed with what you said that I need to talk to her before making up my mind about wanting to try to fix things. So, how much time do we have before I meet your grandparents?"

"Enough time that we can take our time in here." Blaine told him before beginning to place kisses all over his chest.

"Didn't you get enough last night?"

"No, are you complaining?"

"Never, I loved that you want me as much as I want you."

By the time they both reappeared downstairs they were fully dressed, minus their suit jackets as it was too warm so they were each only wearing their vests. "Now, would you two like to get pictures taken now or later?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

"Now as after we get back I'd like to change." Blaine replied to which Sebastian nodded in agreement.

"That's fine with me as I'd rather do this before your grandparents get here. Cooper, could you go and let Lexi know the boys want pictures taken now. And boys, your caps and gowns are in the study so could you please go and get them." It wasn't long till they all met out on the back deck since it was a beautiful day outside.

Blaine and Sebastian couldn't help but exchanged looks every once in a while as all the individual pictures were taken. Once those were done the rest of the pictures taken had the two of them together. They were just finishing up when Mr. Anderson left as the doorbell rang. "Just so you know Bas, both sets of grandparents are really friendly. So, expect lots of hugs."

"Thanks for the warning." Sebastian replied before kissing Blaine on the cheek. "Quick question though, are your grandparents cool about you being gay? If not, I'll behave myself."

"They're cool about it. My Nana, my Dad's Mom, told me she doesn't care who I fall in love with as long as that person loves me in return. She figures love is love regardless of who is involved."

"Cool." Blaine and Sebastian were just taking their gowns off when they heard quite a bit of gushing going on inside. "Safe to say your grandparents are meeting their great-grandchildren."

"I think you're right."

"How long till we have to leave since we're meeting the guys?"

"About twenty minutes. So the longer they spend fussing over Braeden and Jocelyn the less time they'll have to fuss over me or us." Any hopes Blaine had of them escaping out of the house were soon dashed as his grandparents walked out on the deck. After exchanging hugs and kisses Blaine noticed they were all staring at Sebastian. Once Blaine made introductions, he glanced up at Sebastian who couldn't help but smile. Blaine's grandparents were just as he described. While they were getting to know Sebastian he felt a tug on his sleeve. "Yes Nana."

"You've done well for yourself Blaine, he's quite handsome."

"Thank you Nana. I think so too." Before his grandparents could find out much more about Sebastian it was time for them to leave.

"Blaine, you need to take my car as Seb's is blocked in and Cooper is going to need to take yours."

"Gladly." Blaine said with a smile as he took his Mom's keys. "We'll see you at Dalton." While Blaine finished talking with his Mom, Sebastian gathered their caps and gowns. Then after saying their goodbyes they were on their way.

When the guys pulled into the parking lot at Dalton they were thankfully that the school had sectioned off the lot so students would have an easier time finding a place to park in case they arrived late. With their caps and gowns in hand the guys headed towards the gazebo as that was where they were meeting the guys. The closer they got they saw that Nick, Jeff, and Beat were already there. "Don't the two of you look snazzy?" Nick said with a smile.

"Were you watching eighties movies again last night Nick?" Sebastian asked as he set his stuff down.

"Maybe."

"He totally was as he's been quoting them since we got here." Beat replied.

"Where's Britt?" Blaine asked.

"She's coming with my parents as my Mom didn't think it was fair to make her wait around with as early as we're supposed to be here."

"You're a brave man leaving her with them man." Nick told him.

"It's safe; my Dad won't say anything crazy to her with my Mom around."

"I heard the words Dad and crazy in the same sentence. What did your Dad say now Jeff?" Thad asked.

"Nothing, yet." He replied with a laugh. "How's your house, still crazy?"

"Yes. So Blaine, don't be surprised if I don't leave your place tonight."

"I think we can find a place for you to sleep if necessary."

"Where are Dave and Trent?" Sebastian inquired.

"They are coming down the path as we speak." Beat replied.

"Are the rest of the Warblers here?" Blaine asked.

"I saw a bunch of the guys heading inside when I got here." Dave replied. "We should probably meet up with them for one final run-through."

"Final is right." Thad said his voice rather somber. "We've got one last run-through and one last performance. Are you guys sure the Junior Warblers are ready to do this?"

"Yes." Blaine replied. "If they weren't they wouldn't be joining us. I really feel they'll help give us a fuller sound and this number needs it."

"Plus, they proved themselves with that little number they did for us." Dave added. "The improvement they made this year is extraordinary. There is going to be a difference appearance wise as the Junior Warblers are wearing their vests while the Warblers are wearing their blazers. And from the setup on the risers they'll be surrounding the guys on the back row. It should look good."

When they finally entered the Warbler common room everyone was there and the guys couldn't help look at each other. There stood the Warblers and Junior Warblers in uniform while they stood before them in dress clothes carrying their caps and gowns. "This feels weird." Jeff said before they all set their stuff down.

"Tell me about it." Thad replied. Thankful that by the time they'd arrived Jacob had already had them do their warm-ups so they were ready to go since they knew the guys wouldn't have much time. After going through the number twice the guys were more than satisfied with what they were hearing.

"Are you sure you don't want to do it again?" Jacob asked.

"Positive." Blaine replied. "Mr. Holden will come and get you guys when it's time. We need to get going. We'll see you in the gardens."

Once they had their caps and gowns on they put their tassels on that were brought into the common room while they were rehearsing. "Who would've guessed we'd all graduate with honors." Jeff said while adjusting Nick's tassels which were uneven. After they walked outside they saw their classmates lining up.

"Guess it's time to do this thing, huh." Nick said.

"I guess so." Dave replied before they all headed for their places in line.

While they waited for the ceremony to start Lexi couldn't help but look around. "Have you seen them yet Coop?"

"Afraid not hun." He then leaned over and kissed her. "I'm sure they'll be here, regardless of what happened yesterday. If they don't, I doubt Bas would ever forgive them."

"I know and that's why I'm worried." The faculty was just beginning to take their seats when Lexi spotted her parents. "One crisis adverted, they're here." Sebastian's parents couldn't have cut it much closer because once the faculty was seated the processional began. Since Cooper and Lexi had brought their kids Mrs. Anderson had promised her that she'd take all the pictures that they could possibly want. As the guys made their ways to their seats Cooper couldn't help smile seeing his little brother look so grown up before him waiting to be seated.

With most of the Warblers parents' sitting together it was pretty obvious when one of them came into view by the comments made around them. It was probably the most noticeable though when Sebastian and Jeff appeared since they were together. Once they were seated the ceremony was similar to most with lots of speeches being given. But a smile crept to quite a few faces when they saw the guys get up from their seats to go and join the Warblers up on stage. "Did Blaine say anything to you that they were going to be singing?" Mrs. Anderson asked as she leaned close to Cooper so as not to be picked up by the microphone on the camera.

"Not a word. Guess Nationals wasn't their last hurrah."

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you the Junior Warblers along with the recently crowned National Champion Warblers." The headmaster said before taking his seat.

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand_

_Six hundred minutes,_

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand_

_Moments so dear._

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand_

_Six hundred minutes_

_How do you measure, measure a year?_

_In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights_

_In cups of coffee_

_In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife._

_In five hundred twenty-five thousand_

_Six hundred minutes_

_How do you measure_

_A year in the life?_

"I love this song." Lexi said softly to Cooper as she watched the boys standing in front of the rest of the Warblers. The seniors had formed the front semi-circle which had them positioned in front of the microphones, doing most of the main vocals.

"I think this is the first time my grandparents have seen Blaine sing like this. Look at the smiles on their faces." Lexi glanced towards the side and saw exactly what Cooper was talking about as they seemed in awe with what they were hearing.

Once Jeff received his diploma it wasn't much longer till the guys were back in their seats and waiting for the infamous words to move the tassels on their caps to the other side. Shortly after that, hundreds of caps went flying into the air. The headmaster gave the boys just enough time to retrieve their caps before the recessional began and they started to leave their seats.

By the time the guys all found each other they were beyond happy. The enthusiasm of graduating had finally kicked in. "High school is now official over." Thad said with a huge smile on his face. "This now means it is time to par-tay!"

"How soon can we get to your place Blaine or do we need to follow the invite?" Beat asked.

"You guys are welcome whenever you want as you know my parents won't care."

They were all still talking when Brittany ran up to them. "Congratulations guys!" She told them before giving Jeff a kiss. "And your song was so pretty."

"Thank you." Dave replied.

"Where are my parents Britt?" Jeff asked.

"With all the others, but I didn't want to wait with them."

"Can't say I really blame you." Nick told her. "Are they going to come to us or do we need to go to them?"

"You need to go to them as they want pictures of all of you together."

"We should've known." Blaine said. "Guess we should get going then as the sooner we get pictures taken the sooner we can party."

"I like you're way of thinking B."

By the time the guys made their way back down to the gardens and their parents it was already emptying out quite a bit. After being congratulated the guys quickly pushed their parents to get the picture taking started as they knew it was going to take a while. While the boys were taking off their gowns for the last set of pictures Blaine felt Sebastian grab his hand. "What is it?"

"They showed."

"Good. But hopefully there is no drama because I'm in too good of a mood."

"Same here."

Once the parents were finally done taking pictures the guys all said a quick goodbye since they'd be seeing each other in an hour or two because they all needed to change. "Do you want to take anymore pictures or can we go?" Blaine asked his Mom.

"What's your hurry Blaine?"

"I'm sorry Mom, I didn't mean for that to come out the way it did."

"That's okay. Just let me get one more shot with you and your grandparents and then we can go." Blaine nodded and put his gown back on as Sebastian walked over to Lexi.

"Have you spoken with them yet?" Sebastian asked quietly enough so that no one else could hear.

"Nope, but we should probably go and say something. I'd rather we go to them then they come here right now. I don't want to risk anything happening in front of the grandparents."

"Good idea." Lexi then walked over to Mr. Anderson to tell them where they were going before they headed off.

"Cooper."

"Yes Dad."

"Your wife just went to speak to her parents."

"What?" Even though he'd said it quietly there was no hiding the shock in Cooper's voice.

"Now I know why she told me and not you." Cooper then turned around and saw Lexi and Sebastian walking towards their parents.

"Okay, it shouldn't be too bad as she still has Braeden with her and she won't get upset while she's holding him." Mrs. Anderson had just finished up taking pictures when she noticed her husband and son huddled together.

"Care to tell me what's going on?"

"Not really." Cooper replied. "Why don't you just take everyone home and we'll be there soon." Mrs. Anderson then looked in the direction that Cooper and her husband were looking.

"Alright, we'll go. Just don't let this drag on as Blaine and Seb have a party to get to. Can't get things started without the guests of honor."

"I won't." Cooper then gave his Mom a kiss. Once everyone else left, Blaine walked up to Cooper.

"How long have they been over there?"

"Not too long but I don't think it's going well as Lexi keeps shifting her weight back and forth. She only does that when she's frustrated. Do you mind holding Jocelyn while I go get them?"

"Not at all." After Jocelyn was settled in Blaine's arms, Cooper headed off. "Hopefully your Mommy and Uncle Seb are okay sweetie." It was about ten minutes later when Cooper came walking back with them. "Is everything okay?"

"As okay as can be expected." Sebastian replied.

"Are they coming to the party?"

"Yes, and our Mother promised to behave for what that's worth. We told her we would talk about everything tomorrow as today was not the right time to do so." Lexi told them just as they headed back to their cars. "On a happier note, you guys sounded amazing as usual."

"Thank you." Blaine replied. "Our headmaster actually chose it. He came to us with it right after Nationals and asked if we'd be able to pull it together in time for graduation."

"I'd say you did. Who were all the guys in back as I didn't recognize them?"

"They're actually the Junior Warblers which was all Blaine's idea. He thought that with so many of us graduating that it would be a good idea to start a beginner version of the Warblers." Sebastian told them.

"That was smart thinking little brother."

"Thank you. And that idea was reinforced after hearing auditions." It wasn't till Lexi and Cooper drove away did Blaine and Sebastian head towards where they were parked. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"Not right now. I want to get back that good feeling I had from earlier and we can talk about all this crap later. After tossing their caps and gowns in the trunk Blaine pinned Sebastian against the car. "As tempting as it is to get it on right here in the parking lot we should probably get going."

"Nice to see you're already getting back to normal."

"Okay, if that's not what you had in mind why have you pinned me here?"

"That would be because we've yet to share a celebratory kiss and I don't want to wait till we get home." Sebastian then slid his arms around Blaine and pulled him against him.

"That's definitely something I could go for right now." Sebastian then lowered his head and brushed his lips against Blaine's. After a few soft kisses it slowly deepened. It wasn't till Sebastian's hands slid down to Blaine's ass did they break the kiss. "We should probably stop before we end up doing what I mentioned."

"You're probably right, though right now I could spend quite a while just kissing you."

"That could be arranged later on if you like."

"I'd like that very much." Blaine replied before giving Sebastian a quick kiss on the lips. "We better get going before my Dad sends out a search team." When Blaine pulled into the driveway he was surprised to see Cooper outside waiting for them. "Shouldn't you be inside taking care of your wife?" Blaine said once they walked out of the garage.

"She's feeding the kids right now. Thought you'd both like to know they're here."

"I figured as much, I saw their car." Sebastian said. "How are things going?"

"They're all being polite for the time being. Though you can tell Mom is really biting her tongue."

"Are the three of you going to come in anytime soon?" They all turned and saw Mr. Anderson leaning against the door frame. "Or should we just have the party here in the driveway."

"Sorry Dad." Blaine replied. "We were just talking."

"I've got a good idea about what you were talking about but if you could all just do me a favor and try to put all this to the side and just enjoy the day."

"I'm sorry."

"Seb, you have nothing to be sorry for. Now how about you two go upstairs and change into something more comfortable as I'm sure your friends will be here soon." Blaine and Sebastian just nodded and headed into the house while Mr. Anderson stayed outside with Cooper. "Do you think they'll be able to enjoy themselves today?"

"I think so, especially once their friends get here. Once the guys arrive it'll be a whole different story."

_Well, this is the end of this little part of their journey. But, it'll continue on. The next part will be up tomorrow. Thanks again for all the great feedback you've given, it's really appreciated. I'm so glad you're enjoying their little adventure together._


End file.
